The Price of a Broken Heart
by Koainka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Dwanaście lat bez słowa. Tak mało trzeba było jej, żeby mnie opuścić. I teraz, ze wszystkich pokoi szpitalnych w całym kraju, dlaczego musiała wejść do mojego? 'Wynoś się k-stąd' warknąłem.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

- Mogę wejść? - zapytała, nerwowo patrząc na mnie. Szerzej otworzyłem drzwi i odsunąłem się, pozwalając jej wejść do środka.

- Masz ładny dom, Edwardzie – powiedziała.

- Przyszłaś tutaj, żeby ocenić sposób w jaki urządziłem moje mieszkanie? - zapytałem, gdy nalewałem więcej szkockiej do szklanki.

- Wciąż jesteś na leka...

- Oszczędź tego, Bello! Dlaczego do cholery tutaj jesteś? Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty – przerwałem.

- Żeby porozmawiać – powiedziała i wyjrzała przez okno.

Porozmawiać? O czym? Jak wydawała pieniądze, które dała jej moja rodzina?

- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Chłopak spotyka dziewczynę. Chłopak i dziewczyna umawiają się. Dziewczyna łamie chłopakowi serce i odchodzi. Co jeszcze zostało do powiedzenia? Pozwól, że odpowiem na pytanie. Nic – powiedziałem zimno.

Spuściła głowę i kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową. - Przepraszam Edwardzie.

Straciłem to – po dwunastu pieprzonych latach, wszystko co masz do powiedzenia to 'Przepraszam Edwardzie? - krzyknąłem, sprawiając, że się odsunęła.

- Pro...

- Złamałaś mnie na pieprzone kawałeczki! Odrzuciłaś nasze życie, nasze marzenia i wszystko co mówisz to przepraszam? - krzyczałem, spojrzałem w jej oczy pełne łez.

Co próbowała osiągnąć? Dlaczego tutaj przyszła? Żeby przypomnieć mi o pieniądzach, które ochocza wzięła od mojej rodziny? Jak sprzedała naszą miłość za okazyjną cenę 30,000$?

Czułem jak moja klatka jest ciężka ze złości i bólu. Nie byłem dla niej wystarczający? Czy moja miłość nie była wystarczająco silna?

- Zmieniłeś się – wyszeptała po chwili.

- Człowiek, którego teraz widzisz jest twoim tworem – powiedziałem, oddychając głęboko, odwracając się do niej plecami. - Nie ma nic, co mogłabyś zrobić, aby zapomnieć o tym co zrobiłaś – zakończyłem, ledwo słysząc zamykanie drzwi za mną.

Gdy usłyszałem samochód odjeżdżający z podjazdu, roztrzaskałem moją szklankę o ścianę. Chciałem spowodować zniszczenie. Dlaczego tutaj przyszła? Miała nadzieję, że przez kilka mrugających udawanych łez, otworzę dla niej swe ramiona? Chciała więcej pieniędzy? Co?

Zatonąłem w kanapie i trzymałem moją twarz w dłoniach. Wspomnienia napływały do mojej głowy, zwiększając mój ból.

_- Edwardzie? - mruknęła, gdy przytuliła się do mojego torsu._

_- Tak, kochanie?_

_- Dziękuje – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie._

_- Za co na ziemi mi dziękujesz? - zaśmiałem się._

_- Za to, że mnie kochasz – powiedziała._

Szybko otrząsnąłem się ze wspomnień. Minęły miesiące odkąd ostatni raz pomyślałem o naszej przeszłości. Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na powrót do tej słabej osoby, jaką byłem zanim mnie zostawiła...wrak.

- A niech Cię, Bello Swan – warknąłem. -A niech Cię i Twoje cholerne kłamstwa.


	2. Rozdział1:WithALittleHelpFromMyFriends

Opowiadanie należy do **MrsEdwardCullenP, **ja je tylko tłumaczę. Jednakże wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

**Rozdział****1**

beta: Erubinka

- Cullen! - ryknął Marcus, gdy zauważył mnie wchodzącego na stację.

- Tak, Panie sierżancie? - odpowiedziałem automatycznie.

- Do mojego biura. Teraz!

Przewróciłem oczami słysząc jego ton. Skurwiel!

- O co chodzi, Marcus?

- Na miłość boską, Edwardzie! Dlaczego pobiłeś tego dzieciaka do nieprzytomności? Miałeś go aresztować, sprowadzić go na dołek i napisać cholerny raport, a nie zapewniać mu wizytę w szpitalu!

- Zaatakował mnie. Musiałem się bronić – powiedziałem zadowolony z siebie. Potrząsnął swoją głową, wiedząc, że zmierza donikąd.

Marcus i ja spotkaliśmy się po moim zakończeniu Akademii Policyjnej w Chicago. Był moim partnerem przez prawie dwa lata, zanim został detektywem. Marcus był dla mnie jak brat. Znał mnie tak dobrze jak znał mnie Emmett, mój bliźniak. Marcus był tym, który zazwyczaj wyciągał moją dupę z barów, do których chodziłem, kiedy starałem się upić do nieprzytomności. Był tym, który w jakiś sposób sprowadził mnie do życia, kiedy wszystko, co robiłem to niszczenie samego siebie.

- Edwardzie, proszę. To musi się skończyć. Twoje zachowanie... Nie jesteśmy już partnerami, ani ja nie jestem detektywem. Jestem twoim przełożonym i powinienem dyscyplinować Cię. To trwa już od dziesięciu lat i jestem zmęczony. Musiałem ponownie skłamać Kapitanowi – westchnął.

Zatonąłem w fotelu i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. - Nie zamierzam się zmieniać, żeby uszczęśliwić Kapitana, Marcus. Nie zmieniam się nadal. To jest to, kim jestem.

- Nie Edwardzie, to nie jest to, kim jesteś. Wiem o tobie wszystko. Odkąd on...

- Zamknij się, Marcus – syknąłem. - Gówno wiesz! Dlaczego po prostu nie wręczysz mi mojej kary, a ja będę mógł wypierdolić stąd i wrócić do pracy?

Zwęził swoje oczy i wstał. - Okay. Albo weźmiesz wolne i poukładasz się albo będziesz patrolował Memorial Park.

- Patrolować park? - zapytałem zły i wstałem.

- Tak Edwardzie, patrolować. To jest to, co dostajesz. Mogłeś wybrać inną drogę. Jeśli byłbyś bardziej oddany, do tej pory byłbyś już agentem.

- Nie mów do mnie o oddaniu! Pracuję przez dziesięć pieprzonych lat mojego życia na tym zadupiu i ani razu nie narzekałem. Zamiast dać mi coś porządnego do roboty, przypisujesz mnie do patrolowania pieprzonego parku, _szefie_? - warknąłem.

Opuściłem pierdolone biuro, ponieważ gdybym został chwilę dłużej, uderzyłbym go. Dupek! Nie było tutaj ani jednego mężczyzny bardziej oddanego niż ja. Byłem postrzelony, dźgnięty nożem, uderzony przez cholerny samochód podczas pościgu i ani razu nie pomyślałem o rezygnacji. Inni oficerowie tak, ale nie ja. Czy zapomniał, kiedy zawiadomił Emmetta, żeby przyszedł mnie odebrać, kiedy byłem dźgnięty? Mogę być popierdolony, ale jestem cholernie dobry w tym, co robię.

Zatrzasnąłem drzwi od mojej ciężarówki i wyjechałem z parkingu. Tak bardzo potrzebowałem drinka, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Musiałem patrolować ten cholery park. Zapaliłem papierosa i zaciągnąłem się głęboko zanim poczułem jak moje płuca pali dym. Włączyłem radio i AC/DC ''Back in Black'' wypełniło samochód.

- To jest to, o czym mówię! - wyjaśniłem, zwiększając głośność do maksimum.

Moje życie kręciło się wokół ekscytacji: palenie, picie i seks były tym wszystkim, co sprawiało, że działałem. Tak, miałem mojego brata, przyjaciół i pracę, ale to nie było wystarczające. Nigdy nie będzie wystarczające. Pustka, jaką we mnie zostawiła, nie może zostać wypełniona, złamała mnie nieodwracalnie. Nigdy nie będę w stanie ponownie kochać. Nigdy nie będę w stanie mieć własnej rodziny, ponieważ jedyną osobą, z którą ją sobie wyobrażałem, była właśnie ona.

Odeszła i za to nienawidziłem jej bez końca.

Nie miała nawet odwagi, żeby powiedzieć mi 'do widzenia'. Odeszła bez słowa, bez zwykłej notatki. To było tak jakby, trzy lata naszego związku nigdy nie istniały. Nigdy nie będę wstanie zapomnieć triumfujących twarzy mojego ojca i mojego już zmarłego dziadka. Nawet wtedy, kiedy udawali smutek, wiedziałem jak usatysfakcjonowani byli odkąd ich podejrzenia, co do jej motywów były całkowicie prawdziwe.

Emmett i ja mieliśmy pięć lat, kiedy Carlisle i Esme adoptowali nas. To był szybki proces. W jednej chwili byliśmy leczeni w szpitalu, a w następnej zabrali nas do nowego domu. Mając uwłaczających rodziców i bycie świadkami morderstwa własnej matki, nie były najlepszymi rzeczami, które mogą przytrafić się w życiu dziecka. Z naszej dwójki, ja miałem więcej trwałych obrażeń niż Emmett, ponieważ nigdy nie walczyłem. Koszmary były najgorszą częścią tego. Przez tygodnie, budziłem się krzycząc z całych sił. Moi adopcyjni rodzice zdecydowali, że terapia będzie następnym krokiem dla nas – cóż, głównie dla mnie. Nie mogę być precyzyjny, co do czasu, ale po wielu sesjach byłem w stanie spać spokojniej. Nie miałem przyjaciół. Byłem bardzo nieśmiały, pilnowałem swoich spraw i uczęszczałem na lekcje gry na pianinie. Nawet, jeśli Emmett był najbardziej popularnym kolesiem w szkole średniej, nigdy nie czułem potrzeby, żeby być włączony w jego grono przyjaciół.

Koszmary nagle wróciły, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat. Dwa dni zanim zaczął się mój drugi rok, obudziłem się zlany zimnym potem. Na początku myśleliśmy, że nowy rok szkolny sprawia, iż jestem nerwowy. Tak było do pierwszego dnia, kiedy dowiedziałem się, dlaczego. Emmett był zawsze pierwszym, który do mnie przychodził. Starał się mnie uspokoić, mówiąc mi, że to tylko sen... ale ja wiedziałem, że jest inaczej. Każdej nocy przeżywałem przeszłość, oglądając siebie stojącego w rogu ciemnego pokoju, będę świadkiem bicia nas pasem ojca. Błagałem go, żeby nie krzywdził Emmetta, ale zawsze kończył robiąc to i tak, nim pokonał drogę do mnie.

W dzień rozpoczęcia szkoły, wiadomości, że córka Szefa policji zaczyna uczęszczać do liceum w Forks rozeszły się jak dziki ogień. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką słyszało się na korytarzach. Jak ona wygląda, czy była imprezowym zwierzęciem, czy miała wyczulony zmysł w sprawach mody? Nikt nie myślał, jaki rodzaj muzyki lubi, jakie książki czyta, jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor. Proste pytania, które pozwoliłby poznać osobę i wciąż tak głupie w porównaniu do ich.

Westchnąłem sam do siebie, gdy przypomniałem sobie incydent, kiedy Mike Newton i dupki, których miał za swój gang, przyszli do mnie.

_- Yo Cullen! - wrzasnął i wpadł na mnie. Jęknąłem, gdy wiedziałem, co się stanie i moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić._

_Utrzymałem swój wzrok na książce, którą obecnie czytałem. - Hej, kurczaczku! On mówi do Ciebie! - powiedział zdenerwowany Tyler i wyrwał książkę z moich rąk. - Och, co my tutaj mamy? - powiedział i odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić tytuł książki. - Rose Madder__1__? - zapytał i podniósł swoje brwi._

_- Znam tę książkę. Moja mama czytała ją kilka miesięcy temu, wypłakując swoje zbolałe serce – zaśmiał się Erick. - To jest totalnie babska książka._

_Babska książka? To jest o kobiecie, która była poniewierana, ty idioto!_

_Sięgnąłem, żeby zabrać książkę z rąk Tylera, ale poczułem jak moja twarz się rumieni. - Proszę oddaj mi moją książkę – wyszeptałem._

_- Co to było? - zapytał Mike. - Czy ktoś coś mówił? - dokończył, gdy reszta zaczęła chichotać._

_- Wydoroślej, Cullen – powiedział Tyler i ścisnął brutalnie moje ramie, sprawiając, że się skrzywiłem. - Och, skrzywdziłem Cię? Przepraszam – roześmiał się._

_- Proszę oddaj mi moją książkę – powiedziałem trochę głośniej._

_- Albo, co? Zamierzasz powiedzieć swojemu wielkiemu niedołężnemu bratu? _

_- Nie. Po prostu chcę z powrotem moją książkę._

_- Nie jesteś zabawny – warknął, gdy książka uderzyła moją twarz. _

_- Ow! - zawołałem, gdy poczułem małe trzaśnięcie mojego nosa._

_- Hej! - usłyszałem krzyk dziewczyny._

_- Spójrzcie, co my tutaj mamy – powiedział Mike. Spojrzałem przez łzy i zobaczyłem małą dziewczynę stojącą przed nimi._

_- To było wredne! On nic nie robił. Powinniście się za siebie wstydzić!_

_- Powinienem teraz? Nie wiem, kim jesteś karzełku, ale nikt ze mną nie zaciera! Lepiej bądź dla mnie miła, jeśli nie chcesz zostać szkolną dziwką!_

_Dyszała, gdy ją chwycił. Moja wizja była teraz czysta i mogłem zobaczyć jej twarz. Była piękna. Jej brązowe szerokie oczy i długie brązowe włosy, tworzyły kontrast między jej bladą skórą. Przyciągnęła swoje okulary bliżej swoich oczu i zwęziła je na nich._

_- Chłopcze, sugeruję, żebyś puścił moją rękę, chyba, że chciałbyś spotkać mój prawy sierpowy. Mój ojciec upewnił się, że wiem jak uderzyć kogoś, odkąd jest szeryfem w policji – powiedziała, zaciskając swoje pięści przy swoich bokach._

_Mike natychmiast ją puścił. __Wow!_

_W ciągu kilku sekund wszyscy zniknęli poza Mikiem, który wciąż się na nią gapił. - To jest twój koniec!_

_Kiedy odszedł, wypuściła niepewnie oddech i owinęła swoja ramiona wokół tali. - O Boże! Tylko nie to – zawołała. Kiedy jej wzrok spotkał mój, byłem stracony..._

Zaczęliśmy, jako przyjaciele. Pasowaliśmy do siebie. Byliśmy traktowani jakbyśmy mieli zarazę chyba, że Emmett był w pobliżu. Za każdym razem, kiedy słyszała jak Mike nas pozdrawia, odwracała swój wzrok i przewracała oczami. Kiedy nie było jej w pobliżu byłem popychany, szturchany i ciągany, ale kiedy była ze mną, nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi... i byłem za to wdzięczny.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz w melinie, skurwielu! - zachichotałem sam do siebie, kiedy piosenka się skończyła. Mike skończył w więzieniu, po napadzie na bank. Kto do cholery wchodzi do banku, trzymając fałszywą spluwę, totalnie napity?

Zostałem wyrwany z moich myśli, gdy mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. - Cullen – powiedziałem, kiedy odebrałem.

- Gdzie do cholery jesteś, Edwardzie? - krzyczała Rosalie.

- Co sprawia, że jesteś taka wkurwiona o dziewiątej rano, Rosalie?

- Co sprawia, że jestem taka wkurwiona jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel i wkrótce szwagier, który ignoruje moje telefony przez cały tydzień – warknęła.

Spotkałem Rosalie, kiedy po raz pierwszy stacjonowałem w policji w Chicago. Mój samochód padł na środku drogi i zadzwoniłem do pierwszego mechanika, jakiego znalazłem na żółtych stronach. Wyobraźcie sobie mój szok, kiedy zorientowałem się, że ona jest mechanikiem, a nie pracownikiem. Czasami może jest podstępną suką, ale nigdy się nie unosi.

- Byłem zajęty – odpowiedziałem.

- Przesiadując w Hooters2, mizdrząc się do nowo zrobionych cycków Tanyi?

- Pieprz się. Teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego do cholery dzwonisz – w połowie chapnąłem.

- Przyszły części do twojego samochodu, wal się. Przyprowadź potwora i weźmiesz moje auto, więc będziesz mógł jeździć, kiedy ja nad nim popracuję – powiedziała.

- Niedługo będę – powiedziałem i zakończyłem rozmowę.

Trzydzieści minut później, zaparkowałem przed garażem. Kiedy zobaczyła moją twarz, uśmiechnęła się? - Kto zabił twojego kota?

- Marcus – warknąłem. - Muszę patrolować pieprzony park przez Bóg wie ile dni!

- Co zrobiłeś?

- Zlałem jakiegoś punka. Kopnął mnie w goleń – powiedziałem, a ona zaczęła się śmiać.

- Jakie tym razem są obrażenia?

- Trzy złamane żebra i kilka siniaków.

Pokręciła swoją głową i wręczyła mi swoje kluczyki. - Skrzywdź Bettie, a ja będę miała twoje jaja na śniadanie, łapiesz?

- Tak, tak – powiedziałem i wyszedłem.

Gdy utknąłem w korku, spojrzałem na swój zegarek i zobaczyłem, że była 10:30. Chciałem drinka, byłem zły i napalony jak cholera. Więc zrobiłem to, co zwykle robię w takich sytuacjach: zadzwoniłem do jednej z moich starych 'przyjaciółek', żeby ulżyć napięciu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, robiłem przysługę każdemu. Dziwka, którą wybrałem będzie miała najlepsze pieprzenie w swoim życiu i ja będę w stanie skupić się na robocie, a nie na moim rozszalałym wzwodzie.

Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach. - _Cóż, witaj._

- Jesteś wolna? - zapytałem, nie czując potrzeby, żeby wiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

_- Hej, Tanya – _drwiła. -_ Jak się masz?_

- Skończ pieprzyć – mruknąłem. - Mam zły dzień.

_- Czujesz się spięty?_ - chichotała.

- Dlaczego miałbym do Ciebie dzwonić, jeśli bym nie był?

_- Racja – _westchnęła. -_ U Ciebie czy u mnie?_

- U Ciebie. Będę tam za dwadzieścia minut – powiedziałem i wyłączyłem telefon.

Jechałem jak nietoperz uciekający z piekła. Jeśli chciałem mieć w jakimś sensie spokojną zmianę, to było niezbędne. Wiedziałem, że zachowuję się jak dupek w stosunku do niej, ale ona znała umowę: tylko seks, zero załączników, bez serca i gówna. Zanim wszystko to się zaczęło, dałem jej znać o moich 'zasadach' i była bardziej niż w porządku, co do tego. Nie wchodziła w gówno w tym czasie, ale przez kilka miesięcy zmieniła się. Jednakże, jak do tej pory nie chciałem tego kończyć, Tan również.

Wkrótce znalazłem się przed jej domem. Wysiadłem, wziąłem głęboki oddech i zapukałem do jej drzwi.

- Wejdź – krzyknęła z wnętrza domu.

Wszedłem do środka i było tam całkowicie ciemno. Delikatne światło dochodziło z lekko otwartych drzwi. Zamknąłem za sobą frontowe drzwi i szedłem do jej pokoju, gdy zacząłem rozpinać moją koszulę. Widzicie, trochę się śpieszyłem...

Otworzyłem drzwi i znalazłem Tanye szeroko rozpostartą na łóżku, uśmiechającą się, gdy dotykała swojej cipki. - Twój czas jest limitowany i pomyślałam, że było by roztropnie zaoszczędzić trochę z gry wstępnej.

W ciąg kilku sekund, klęczałem nagi pomiędzy jej nogami i brutalnie szczypałem jej sutek. - Jesteś taką Cocktease3, mała dziwko – powiedziałem i poruszyłem się, więc mogłem odwrócić ją. - Pozwól, że Cię czegoś nauczę...

**-Ж-**

Zapaliłem papierosa i zaciągnąłem się głęboko, zamykając na krótko oczy. Tanya wyszła z łazienki i położyła się po swojej stronie, twarzą do mnie.

- Znowu problemy w pracy? - zapytała mnie z uśmiechem.

- Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedziałem dosadnie.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

- Nie.

- Edward, pod pewnym względem potrzebujesz z kimś pogadać. Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać. Wielu ludzi myśli o mnie jak o bezmyślnej dziwce, ale jestem dobrym słuchaczem. To może pomóc, wiesz – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na moim udzie.

- Zabawiasz się ze mną w doktora Phila?

Zachichotała. - Nie, głupiutki człowieku. Po prostu staram się przeniknąć do twojej głowy. Znam Cię od czterech lat Edwardzie i ty nie _żyjesz_. Wszystko, co robisz to praca, picie, pieprzenie: powtórka.

- Zamknij się, Tanya – warknąłem wstając i zacząłem się ubierać.

- Musisz ponownie zacząć żyć. Możesz zacząć od znalezienia sobie kobiety.

Więc to tutaj ona właśnie zmierzała...

- Nie jestem typem związkowca. Wiesz to od pierwszego dnia i zgodziłaś się na to, Tanyo.

- Dziewczyna może zawsze marzyć, Edwardzie.

- Tylko z odpowiednią osobą... I ja nią nie jestem – powiedziałem i wyszedłem bez pożegnania.

1Powieść Stephena Kinga z 1995.

2Hooters to bar z półnagimi dziewczynami

3Dręczycielka kutasa, jakoś mi nie pasowała.


	3. Rozdział 2:  Patrol

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

**Rozdział 2**

beta: Erubinka

Przez lata, myślałem, że dam radę ułożyć siebie, chciałem tego głównie dla Emmetta i mamy. Wiedziałem, że jestem czarnym punktem w ich myślach i jak bardzo starają się ukryć swoją troskę, co do drogi, którą wybrałem. Nie obchodziło mnie, co Carlisle myślał. Przestał być moim ojcem w dniu, w którym zdecydował przejść przez linę w dniu, w którym zwierzyłem mu się z moim intencji względem niej i życia, jakie planowałem.

Gdy lata mijały, byłem wstanie stwierdzić, że mój gniew był niesłuszny. Był wstanie zobaczyć jej prawdziwe kolory, kiedy ja nie mogłem i wszystko, co robił to pokazywał mi je.

_Chodzi jej o twoje pieniądze, Edwardzie. Bella chce zostać lekarzem, tak? Więc, wyobraź sobie jak dziedzictwo 'Cullen' będzie świetnym kapitałem __dla jej kariery._

Kto rzeczywiście uwierzyłby, że jej słodki, anielski wygląd był tylko podstępem... że to nie było nic więcej niż kłamstwa, manipulacyjna złota czerparka? Dałem jej ostatni kawałek siebie, nigdy nie zatrzymując niczego dla siebie. Kochałem ją jak nikt inny kiedykolwiek będzie i ona mi zrobiła to mnie. Jak mogła? Wiedziała, że mój fundusz powierniczy był wystarczający, żeby wesprzeć życie nas dwojga nawet, jeśli nie więcej. Jedyną 'przeszkodą', jeśli można tak to nazwać, było to, że nie mogłem pobierać pieniędzy do trzydziestki. Parsknąłem na ten pomysł. Dlaczego miała tkwić tutaj, kiedy ma wystarczającą ilość, jaką chciała, bez czekania na to przez dwanaście lat?

_- Edwardzie, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć – powiedział mój tato, idąc zaraz za moim d__ziadkiem._

_- Czego chcesz? - chapnąłem._

_- Powtarzałem Ci od miesięcy, że ta dziewczyna nie jest twoją jedyną._

_- Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, jaką oportunistką jest Bella, oszczędź sobie. Wiem, kim ona jest!_

_- Ty nie – powiedział dziadek. - Właśnie wróciliśmy z gabinetu twojego ojca. Poprosiliśmy ją, żeby tam przyszła i moglibyśmy sprawdzić jej zamiary. Twój ojciec, chłopcze zaoferował jej 5,000 $ i …_

_- Co? - krzyknąłem. - Jak mogliście? Nie macie żadnego prawa wtrącać się do mojego życia! - krzyczałem, trzymając moje pięści przy bokach._

_- Powiedziała, że jeśli chcemy jej zapłacić, żeby Cię opuściła musimy się bardziej postarać – powiedział i diabelsko się uśmiechnął. - Nie akceptowała mniej niż 30,000 $ - dokończył._

_Powietrze opuściło moje płuca i zacząłem się krztusić. Nie, ona by tego nie zrobiła. Moja Bella nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. - Nie wierze wam – warknąłem, gotowy, żeby go uderzyć. Emmett wszedł do gabinetu i powstrzymał mnie. - Jesteś kłamcą! Nigdy jej nie akceptowałeś. Nigdy nie widziałeś jej inaczej, niż jako biedną odrazę. Pieniądze to nie wszystko! Pieniądze nie rządzą miłością i oddaniem._

_- Wiem, że nie wierzysz mi. Dlaczego, więc nie pojedziesz do jej domu i nie zapytasz się jej? Może jeszcze nie wyjechała – zadrwił ojciec. - Nigdy byśmy nie skłamali o czymś takim._

Opuściłem dom bez zastanowienia. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem minuty od odkrycia prawdy, w którą nigdy nie chciałem uwierzyć.

- Kurwa! - powiedziałem, gdy usłyszałem dźwięk dzwonka i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. – Halo.

_- Jak się masz, synku? - _zapytała Esme.

- Dobrze. Właśnie wyszedłem spod prysznica – skłamałem. - Zaczynam pracę za godzinę.

_- Proszę nie zapomnij swojej kamizelki, kochanie. Za wiele razy byłeś ranny – _powiedziała. Jej rażąca uwaga sprawiła, że przewróciłem oczami.

- Mamo, przechodziliśmy przez to. Kamizelka nie może ochronić mojego całego ciała. Wszystko, co zbiera to kula w środek mojego uda albo moje s...

_- Edwardzie – _zawołała. - _Nie przeżyję tego. Prawie straciłam Cię, Bóg wie ile razy. Proszę nie mów do mnie w ten sposób._

- Jak? - powiedziałem zdenerwowany.

_- Jakbyś oddawał swoje życie – _płakała. - _Już Cię w ogóle nie poznaję. Prawie mnie nie odwiedzasz ani nie dzwonisz. Tęsknię za Tobą!_

Głośno westchnąłem. Ostatni raz, kiedy wróciłem do Forks było na przyjęcie zaręczynowe Emmetta prawie dwa lata temu. - Mamo, moje życie jest teraz w Chicago. Jeśli chcesz, zawsze możesz przyjechać. Tutaj mam pokój gościny specjalnie dla Ciebie.

_- Wiesz, że pomiędzy działalnością charytatywną i zarządzaniem schroniskiem, wyrwanie się nie jest dla mnie łatwe – _powiedziała bardzo spokojnie.

- Wiem.

_- Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Emmettem – _zaczęła. Nagle, przerwał jej przyjazd Carlisle'a. - _Rozmawiam z Edwardem przez telefon. Chcesz z nim porozmawiać? - _usłyszałem jak telefon przechodzi z jednej ręki do drugiej.

- Hello Edwardzie – powiedział płynnie. - _Jak praca?_

- Dobrze.

_- Wiesz to jest dobra okazja, żeby z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Dzwonił do mnie wczoraj prawnik – _powiedział i oczyścił swoje gardło.

- Więc? - powiedziałem, zirytowany, że znowu wraca do tego.

_- Powiedział, że nie było żadnych czynności z twoim fun..._

Przerwałem mu zanim miał szansę dokończyć. - Zamierzam powiedzieć to po raz ostatni i lepiej wytatuuj to sobie na stałe na swoim starym mózgu. Nie chcę twoich pieprzonych pieniędzy! - warknąłem. - Mam pracę, za którą płacą mi wystarczająco, aby opłacić moje rachunki i jedzenie!

_- Edwardzie bądź rozsądny – _powiedział gniewnie.

- Jestem! Mówiłem Ci tysiące razy. Nie chce ich – chapnąłem.

_- Na miłość boską, Edwardzie! Bardzo dobrze znam twój status finansowy. To są twoje pieniądze, twoja przyszłość!_

Zacząłem się śmiać. Moja przyszłość? Ten pieprzony fundusz powierniczy zniszczył moją pierdoloną przyszłość. - Carlisle, przysięgam na pieprzonego Boga, zadzwoń do mnie jeszcze raz, aby powiedzieć mi o funduszu powierniczym, a ja pójdę i go wyciągnę, wskoczę do pierwszego samolotu do Nowego Jorku i wyrzucę wszystko z dachu Empire State Building!

_- Jesteś szalony –_ powiedział i się rozłączył.

Byłem szalony? Może, ale gówno mnie to obchodziło. Żyłem idealnie z pięćdziesięcioma pięcioma kawałkami rocznie. Dlaczego potrzebowałbym więcej? Poza tym, jeśli potrzebowałbym kasy, Emmett był zawsze chętny do pomocy. Zdecydowałem się zadzwonić do Jenksa i wydać się jasnym dla Carlisle'a. Zdecydowanie załapie, o co chodzi.

Wykąpałem się i szybko ubrałem. Musiałem zatrzymać się na komisariacie, zanim zacznę patrolować cholerny park. Wsiadłem do samochodu z wiedzą, że nie mogę nic zrobić z moją karą. Komisariat nie był daleko od mojego mieszkania, więc dojazd tam zajął mi mniej niż piętnaście minut. Gdy wszedłem, Victoria cisnęła się do mnie.

- Edwardzie, musimy teraz porozmawiać – powiedziała szybko i tak cicho jak to możliwe. - Chodzi o Adriani.

James Alfonso Adriani był skurwysynem, na którego miałem oko już od pewnego czasu. Był nisko żyjącym kawałkiem gówna, diler narkotyków, który spierdolił wiele żyć.

- Vic, nie mogę teraz. Mam patrol. Zostaw kopię, czego tam masz w mojej szafce, a ja wezmę ją kiedy skończę – wyszeptałem, a ona skinęła głową. Trzy miesiące temu byłem tak blisko żeby go dorwać, ale w jakiś sposób skurwiel zawsze się wywijał.

Wziąłem kluczę do radiowozu i udałem się do biura Marcusa. Miałem zapukać, kiedy usłyszałem głos Emmetta.

- Czy ja tego nie wiem, Mark? Zeszłej nocy szukałem dokumentów i trafiłem na kilka zdjęć z Forks. Widziałeś...

Prawie wyrwałem drzwi. - Co do cholery, Emmett? - warknąłem, żeby natychmiast zatrzymać się, gdy spojrzałem w niebieskie oczy mojego brata. Był taki smutny i zmęczony.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, bliźniaku – uśmiechnął się smutno.

Spojrzałem na Marcusa. - Zadzwoniłeś do niego?

- A. Zamknij pieprzone drzwi i B. Tak, zadzwoniłem. Czy masz z tym jakiś problem, oficerze? Czy nie mogę zadzwonić do przyjaciela i sprawdzić jak się ma?

Z siłą zamknąłem drzwi i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Obydwoje wiedzieli jak to mnie wkurwia, kiedy rozmawiają za moimi plecami.

- Co ty tutaj robisz, Emmett? - powiedziałem, ignorując Marcusa.

- Jeśli Mohammed nie chce przyjść do góry, to góra musi przyjść do Mohammeda – powiedział i owinął swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi. - Rosie powiedziała mi, że zatrzymałeś się u niej przed pracą. Tęskniłem za Tobą mały bracie.

- Byłem zajęty – powiedziałem i uwolniłem się z jego uścisku.

- Tak słyszałem – odpowiedział i posłał mi uśmiech. - Wiesz, odkąd zamierzasz spędzić kolejne osiem godzin chodząc wokół p... - zaczął, ale zatrzymał się na kilka sekund, żeby się zaśmiać z mojego wkurzonego wyrazu twarzy. - Wyluzuj, mały bracie – zaśmiał się.

- Odpierdol się, Em. Jesteś minutę starszy ode mnie.

- Wciąż starszy. Więc pomyślałem sobie, że powłóczyłbym się z Tobą przez kilka godzin i nadgonił, chyba, że to jakiś problem? - zapytał patrząc na Marcusa.

- Tylko, jeśli obiecasz przemówić do rozumu temu upartemu dupkowi tutaj – powiedział wskazując na mnie. - Teraz Edwardzie, jeśli nam wybaczysz, muszę przedyskutować coś z Emmettem. Lucy ma bóle pleców – powiedział zadowolony z siebie. To był jego sposób na powiedzenie mi „Wypierdalaj z mojego biura, abym ja mógł poplotkować jak pieprzona laska z twoim bratem."

- Nie myśl nawet przez chwilę, że uwierzyłem w te brednie o Lucy! Kiedy skończycie z tym gównem, przyjdź i znajdź mnie. Przynieś kawę i paczkę papierosów – powiedziałem do Emmetta, gdy opuszczałem biuro. Wziąłem kluczyki od radiowozu, upewniając się, że nie zapomniałem niczego w drodze powrotnej.

Naprawdę wkurzało mnie, że nie pozwalali mi po prostu być. Nigdy nie uzewnętrzniali swoich myśli, ale wiedziałem, co chcieli powiedzieć przez samo patrzenie na nich.

_Pozbieraj się..._

_Przestań zachowywać się jak dupek..._

_Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Idź do przodu..._

To, czego nie mogli zrozumieć, to to, że lubiłem siebie. Miałem swój spokój i nie chciałem niczego innego. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dla siebie zrobiłem, po _jej _odejściu odmówiłem funduszu powierniczego. Nie chciałem tych pieniędzy. Było poplamione przez jej pamięć i jej kłamstwa. Dlaczego miałbym kiedykolwiek być chciany za to, kim byłem: dziwny dzieciak w okularach, bez doświadczenia, bez siły, aby się bronić. Ludzie nigdy nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Myśleli o mnie tylko jak o słodkim i miłym małym chłopcu z sąsiedztwa, tym, który zawsze zatrzyma swój samochód na środku drogi, żeby pomóc starszej pani walczącej, żeby przejść przez drogę z pełną siatką.

Czasami nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, że to musiało się tak skończyć. Może miała poprowadzić mnie tą drogą, żebym mógł się obudzić i stać mężczyzną, którym teraz jestem: niezależnym, silnym, cholernie dobrym w tym, co robi i cieszącym się z podstawowych przyjemności życia. Moja rutyna jest prosta: praca, picie i pieprzenie. Co do cholery było z tym nie tak? Po prostu to, że nie chciałem być w związku nie oznaczało, że nie żyłem, prawda? Po prostu robiłem to po swojemu.

Muszę przyznać, że były chwile, kiedy zastanawiałem się jak moje, nie jak _nasze _życie wyglądałoby gdyby mnie nie zostawiła. Prawdopodobnie wzięlibyśmy szybko ślub. Mielibyśmy dziecko, może dwoje, biegających za Sunny – jak to sobie zawsze wyobrażała – naszym Golden Retriverem? Jaką wybrałaby specjalizację? Zostałbym Federalnym? Czy Carlisle zaakceptowałby ją? Tak wiele spraw...

Jedna rzecz, jakiej nigdy, _przenigdy _jej nie wybaczę to robienie ze mnie głupka. Za każdym razem, gdy chciałem jej coś kupić, jak zwykła puszka napoju, narzekała. Mówiła, że jest więcej niż w stanie kupić sobie napój. Karała mnie, kiedy planowałem romantyczny piknik dla nas w miejscu gdzie ujrzałem ją po raz pierwszy: w drewnianym wejściu za szkołą. Uważała to za szykowne, bardzo drogie i mówiła, że byłaby szczęśliwa po prostu ze zwykłym masłem orzechowym i galaretowatą kanapka. Po prostu chciałem jej pokazać moją miłość, jak chroniony się czułem, jak bardzo jej obecność pomogła mi z moimi koszmarami, jak spokojny byłem. Byłem po prostu naiwny, sukinsyn, który się zakochał w dziewczynie – dziewczynie, która metodycznie wykorzystała mnie do swojego wielkiego planu: wyssać mnie do suchej nitki. Dlaczego miałaby docenić proste rzeczy, które chciałem jej dać, kiedy jej oczy były na ogromnym funduszu powierniczym, który cierpliwie na mnie czekał?

Zanim stwierdziła, dlaczego mam problemy z zaufaniem, Rosalie pytała się mnie, dlaczego tak mi trudno wpuścić kogoś do środka. Dlaczego nie potrafiłem nikomu zaufać? Moja odpowiedź była prosta: zaufanie jest jak lustro... kiedy jest pęknięte, nie możesz patrzeć więcej w ten sam sposób. To był dzień, prawie dziewięć lat temu, kiedy dowiedziała się o moim życiu. Od tamtej pory, Rose trzymała moją stronę. Była, co do mnie bardzo opiekuńcza, ale nie w sposób, w który odpychałaby wszystkie osoby, które chciałyby się uspołeczniać ze mną. Nigdy nie wspominała Bel... _jej_, ponieważ wiedziała, jak nikt inny.

Zaparkowałem radiowóz po drugiej stronie wejścia do parku i wysiadłem. Był koniec września i wciąż było cholernie gorąco. Po prostu chciałem, żeby nadeszła zima i mógłbym poczuć chłód w kościach. Westchnąłem, odłożyłem wspomnienia, sprawdziłem moją kamizelkę i zacząłem iść w kierunku parku.

Jak oczekiwałem, nie działo się tam nic poza spacerami pary wyprowadzającej psy, która grała z nimi. - Super – mruknąłem. Co mogłoby się stać w parku, który był otwarty? Było trochę spokojnie. Jedyne dźwięki, jakie można było usłyszeć to od kilku mijających samochodów i kilku szczekających psów.

- Chase – usłyszałem krzyk kobiety, która biegła w moim kierunku. Jeden z psów stanął przede mną i zaczął zabawnie szczekać na mnie.

- Bardzo przepraszam – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Czasami jest poza kontrolą. Nigdy się nie słucha! - wyjaśniła, gdy przypinała smycz do obroży psa.

- Nie trzeba się martwic, ma'am – powiedziałem i próbowałem się uśmiechnąć. Boże, nienawidziłem być gliną w dni takie jak ten. - Jest bardzo ładnym psem – kontynuowałem i podrapałem go za uchem.

- Tak, jest – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Jestem Emma – powiedziała, rumieniąc się i wyciągnęła swoją rękę do mnie. To było, kiedy zobaczyłem jej oczy... Były prawie takie jak jej, głębokie brązowe i pełne wyrazu. Kurwa!

- Miło mi Cię poznać, Emmo. Obawiam się, że nie wolno mi socjalizować się podczas służby -powiedziałem profesjonalnym głosem, sprawiając, że skrzywiła się.

- Okay, funkcjonariuszu – powiedziała. - Miłego dnia.

Wiedziałem, że byłem dupkiem, chodzi mi, że nie zraniłoby mnie, gdybym powiedział jej moje imię. Jej oczy po prostu wzięły mnie z zaskoczenia. Był powód, dla którego, nigdy nie pieprzyłem ani nie spotykałem się z brunetkami i brązowookimi kobietami. One przypominały mi o _niej_, a ja chciałem zapomnieć. Były czasy, kiedy tygodnie mijały bez myślenia o niej, ale te czasy były rzadkie i tak bardzo mile widziane. Niektórzy mogą zastanawiać się, dlaczego nigdy nie odzyskałem siebie po jej porzuceniu. Kiedy myślisz o osobie, jako o swoim sercu i duszy, przylegasz do niej na całe życie, wtedy to nie jest takie łatwe. Była powodem, dla którego wstawałem rano szczęśliwy, była powodem, dla którego chciałem zmienić się na lepsze, wyjść ze swojej skorupy. Zdradziła mnie w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Wybaczyłbym jej wszystko, _wszystko, _ale nie to. Obiecała mi, że nigdy...

- Edwardzie – krzyczał Emmett do mojego ucha.

- Kurwa! Jezu, Emmett mogłem Cię postrzelić! _Nie _rób tak – powiedziałem zły, gdy przejeżdżałem moją dłonią po czole.

- Sorry, ale wołałem Cię trzy razy i odpłynąłeś bardzo daleko. Gdzie byłeś?

- Carlisle – łatwo skłamałem. - Rozmawiałem z nim, kiedy Mama zadzwoniła i nasza krótka pogawędka skończyła się kłótnią.

- Znowu fundusz? - zapytał. Kiwnąłem głową.

- On tego nie łapie, Em. Przez ostatnie dwanaście lat, mówiłem, że nie chcę tych pieniędzy. Nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Nigdy nie potrzebowałem, wiesz to. Całkowicie dobrze mi ze śmieszną – zgodnie z nim – wypłatą, którą dostaję przez rok.

Westchnął. - Wiem. On się po prostu o Ciebie martwi.

Zachichotałem. - Nie. Jest po prostu wkurzony, że nie może użyć przeciw mnie pieniędzy. Cóż, bardzo się jutro zdziwi – powiedziałem.

- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał, ściągając swoje brwi.

- Cóż, po prostu powiedzmy, że konto bankowe Mamy będzie większe – zaśmiałem się. Carlisle nie powie nie i _tylko _ona będzie mogła używać tych pieniędzy, jak będzie uważała za stosowne.

Stał tam patrząc się jak ryba. - Przelałeś pięćdziesiąt milionów na konto mamy? - potwierdziłem. - I on się o tym jutro dowie? - Znowu potwierdziłem. - W dzień corocznego balu?

- Tak.

- Więc kurwa! - zaśmiał się. - Jesteś szalony!

- Nie jestem! Znasz prawdziwy powód, który stoi za moją decyzją od pierwszego dnia. Ten fundusz spierdolił mnie na dobre – klapnąłem.

- Spokojnie! Jestem tym dobrym tutaj, pamiętasz?

Potrzebowałem zmienić temat. - Więc, co nowego?

- Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałeś z Texasem? - zapytał, odnosząc się do Jaspera jego pseudonimem.

- Pięć dni temu, tak myślę. Przygotowywał się do dużej sprawy. Dlaczego?

- Myślę, że w końcu znalazł swoją połówkę – zaśmiał się.

- Jak to?

Zaczął opowiadać mi o nowej prokurator okręgowej. Najwidoczniej Panna Brandon była nową miejscową okrutną panią prawnik. Skończyła miażdżąc Jaspera w sądzie, nawet jeśli jego klient był niewinny i był nieźle wkurzony.

- Człowieku, powinieneś go słyszeć. Nazwał ją suką prosto w twarz. Możesz w to uwierzyć? - zachichotał. Wywróciłem oczami, zapaliłem papierosa i wziąłem łyka kawy.

- Myślę, że później do niego zadzwonię, więc moglibyśmy wyjść na piwo. Piszesz się? - zapytałem.

- Sorry, ale jestem na pod dyżurze przez następne trzy dni. Szpital Świętego Józefa ma braki pracownicze, więc niektórzy z nas zostali przeniesieni tam na kilka miesięcy. Dlaczego nie zostalibyśmy w zamian u mnie i obejrzeli jakiś film albo coś?

- Okay – zgodziłem się.

Zamierzał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego pager zadzwonił. - Cholera. Bracie, muszę iść. O której kończysz?

- Dziesiąta – powiedziałem.

- Dziesiąta trzydzieści u mnie. Rosie zrobi tacos, a ja zadzwonię do Texasa. Muszę iść – powiedział w pośpiechu i odszedł.

Śmiałem się, kiedy Emmett pokonywał swoją drogę do auta. Był najlepszym bratem, jakiego można było mieć. Zawsze starał się chronić i być dla mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem cokolwiek to było od małych załamań czy, kiedy byłem postrzelony. Cieszyłem się, że spotkał Rosalie. Idealnie do siebie pasowali i wszyscy im zazdrościli. Jeśli Em, potrzebował sprowadzenia na ziemię, ona była jedyną, która mogła to zrobić. Kiedy ona potrzebowała kogoś, żeby się wypłakać, gdy prawie straciła swój garaż, on był tym, który pomógł, gdy ona nawet nie wiedziała o tym. Dał mi pieniądze, żebym dał je jej, bo czuła się bardziej komfortowo biorąc pieniądze ode mnie niż od Emmetta. Rosalie nigdy nie lubiła tego, że byliśmy zamożni finansowo, w przeciwieństwie do innych.

Sprawdziłem, która godzina i zobaczyłem, że była już szósta. Czasami czas mijał tak szybko nawet tego nie zauważając. Ludzie zaczęli się zbierać – biegacze, dzieci grające w piłkę. Wyrazy na ich twarzach wskazywały na jedno zadowolenie, radość.

- Mamusiu! Mamusiu! Tutaj. Usiądźmy pod tym drzewem – usłyszałem, jak mała dziewczynka woła do swojej mamy.

- Dobrze, kochanie – zaśmiała się.

Mała dziewczyna była piękna. Miała delikatne blond włosy i świecące niebieskie oczy. Spojrzała w moim kierunku i pomachała do mnie. - Dzień dobry, panie oficerze.

- Dobry, młoda damo – uśmiechnąłem się do niej, dotykając przodu mojej czapki policyjnej. Zaczęła się śmiać i ukryła się za swoją mamą.

- Jest trochę nieśmiała – powiedziała matka.

Uklęknąłem obok niej. - Jak masz na imię?

- Jestem Księżniczka Jenna – powiedziała i poprawiła swoją różową koronę ma głowie. - A ty?

- Jestem Edward i cieszę się ze znajomości z Tobą, jasnowłosa Damo – odpowiedziałem. - Mogę spytać ile masz lat?

- Pięć – powiedziała wbijając pięć malutkich palców w moją twarz. - Wczoraj miałam urodziny i mamusia obiecała mi, że jeśli będę grzeczną dziewczynką przyprowadzi mnie tutaj przeczyta mi moją ulubioną książkę – promieniała. - I byłam.

- Dobrze, skarbie. Dostałaś dużo prezentów?

- Uh huh! Ale dzisiaj jest moim najlepszym prezentem ze wszystkich. Będzie mi dzisiaj czytać, a mamusia dobrze czyta.

Była taka słodką i małą kulką energii. - Co będzie czytać? - zapytałem.

- Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego. Zostaniesz z nami? - krzyczała szczęśliwa, a nagle powietrze opuściło moje płuca.

_- Edwardzie! Mówiłam Ci, zero prezentów! Jesteś najlepszym prezentem ze wszystkich – boczyła się._

_- Przysięgam, że nie wydałem więcej niż sześć dolarów. Mam to ze sklepu z używanymi rzeczami, nawet, jeśli nie chciałem wchodzić do tego zatęchłego miejsca._

_- Przysięgasz? - zapytała ze zwężonymi oczami._

_- Tak – uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem czubek jej nosa._

_Wręczyłem jej książkę, a ona otworzyła ją bez rozrywania opakowania. Westchnęła, kiedy to zobaczyła._

_- Kupiłeś mi Jezioro Łabędzie? - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.._

_- Egzemplarz, który masz ledwo trzyma strony ze sobą, więc pomyślałem, żeby kupić Ci inną kopię. Wiem, jak bardzo uwielbiasz tę książkę._

_- Och Edwardzie. Tak bardzo Cię kocham! - powiedziała i ciasno mnie przytuliła._

_- Jesteś moim ulubionym łabędziem. Pięknym i bezinteresownym – wyszeptałem przy jej ustach._

_- Łabędzie nie potrafią latać, ale z Tobą przy moim boku, sprawia, że marzę, że tak jest. Jesteś moimi skrzydłami – westchnęła._

- Jenna, sądzę, że pan Edward pracuje i nie może zostać tutaj z nami – powiedziała grzecznie jej mama.

Potrząsnąłem delikatnie moją głową, żeby wymazać te pieprzone wspomnienia i spojrzałem na kobietę. 'Przepraszam' – wyszeptała. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej krótko i zwróciłem swoją uwagę na małą dziewczynę.

- Obawiam się, że twoja mamusia ma rację, Jenno. Muszę obserwować park i zabrać stąd złych gości. Przepraszam. Może innym razem – powiedziałem i odszedłem.

To cholerne wspomnienie było powodem, przez który miałem tatuaż na moim lewym ramieniu. Sześć lat temu, poszedłem do baru i wypiłem za dużo. Zacząłem myśleć o niej tak jak zawsze i myślałem o dniu, prawie czternaście lat temu, kiedy dałem jej książkę na urodziny. Chociaż nie pamiętałem jak to robiłem, upuściłem bar i poszedłem do tatuażysty i poprosiłem go o tatuaż białego łabędzia, z czarnymi złamanymi skrzydłami. Ona była łabędziem, a ja byłem złamanymi skrzydłami. Ona zawsze będzie piękna, a ja zawsze będę osobą z czarną duszą, pełną nienawiści, wściekłości i rozczarowania.

- Pieprzyć moje życie! - warknąłem. Podniosłem moją głowę do ciemniejącego nieba i zacząłem mówić do czegokolwiek, co tam jest. - Daj mi pieprzoną przerwę! Nie masz innych ludzi do torturowania ty skurwysynu? - zapytałem zły.

Zacząłem robić kółka dookoła parku i raz jeszcze czas zaczął odparowywać bez mojej realizacji tego. Dźwięk dzwonka mojej komórki natychmiast mnie ocknął.

Otworzyłem ją i zobaczyłem, że mam wiadomość od Emmetta: _Jestem na przerwie i poczułem coś dziwnego. Czy wszystko w porządku?_

Odpowiedziałem, że wszystko jest idealnie dobrze i, że zobaczę go za godzinę u niego. Od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze mieliśmy dziwne bliźniacze połączenie. Kiedy on był smutny, czułem to i vice versa. Wiedziałem, kiedy o mnie myślał, tak jak on zawsze wiedział, kiedy miałem kłopoty i przychodził mi na ratunek.

- Hej Jack. Zobacz, to Kruk – chłopak mruknął ściszonym tonem. Stałem obok drzewa i nie mogli mnie zobaczyć, ponieważ było ciemno. Spojrzałem w kierunku, w którymi oni patrzyli i zobaczyłem idącego chłopaka. Był przynajmniej dwa lata młodszy od nich.

- Dlaczego się z nim nie podroczymy przez chwilę – powiedział Jack. - Henry, kaczątko jest tutaj.

Cholera, zamierzali zastraszyć dzieciaka. Popędzili do niego i kiedy chłopak usłyszał ich głosy, zamarł w miejscu.

- Spójrz, kto jest poza klatką. Co się stało? Nie ma mamusi w pobliżu? - powiedział mały skurwiel.

Chłopak po prostu stał, gapiąc się na nich. - Co? Nie mówisz dzisiaj?

- Idź do diabła – powiedział gniewnie chłopak i zaczął od nich odchodzić, zbliżając się do mnie.

- Czy całowałeś swoją _mamusię, _tymi ustami, frajerze? Wstydź się! Gdzie jest Bóg, by ukarać Ciebie i twoje 'pełne' usta? - drugi skurwiel powiedział.

Patrząc na tego dzieciaka, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, ale czuć to, co on czuł. Byłem szykanowany, jako dziecko i to było do kitu.

Czasami zastanawiałem się, jeśli byłbym wtedy silniejszy, żeby walczyć, zamiast pozwalać im pieprzyc się ze mną jak to robili.

- Szuka twojego mózgu! - powiedział chłopak zadowolony z siebie. Przygryzłem swoją dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Co powiedziałeś? - jeden z nich zapytał gniewnie i pchnął go swoimi rękoma.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedział chłopak. - Nie chcę Ciebie zranić.

Ci punkowie zaczęli się śmiać. - Jakbyś mógł. Co mógłbyś nam zrobić? Zamierzasz powiedzieć swojej mamusi i tatuś przyjdzie i nas pobije? - szydził i dzieciak zacisnął swoje pięści przy swoich bokach. - Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że nie wiesz, kim jest twój tatuś!.

Chłopak upuścił worek, który trzymał i pchnął punka. - Co do cholery właśnie powiedziałeś? - krzyczał.

- W prostych słowach, nazwał Cię draniem – ten drugi zaśmiał się.

Bez czasu na reakcję, chłopak podniósł nogę i kopnął jednego z nich w klatkę, sprawiając, że upadł. Potem uderzył drugiego w twarz, łamiąc mu nos i odwrócił się do trzeciego. Ten skurczysyn zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i podniósł swoje ręce.

- Chcesz ze mną zadzierać? Śmiało! Zrób to! Mam czarny pas! Zobaczmy, kto kogo pokona! - krzyczał chłopak.

- N-nie – wyjąkał inny.

Tamci dwaj wstali i byli za chłopakiem. Na nieszczęście nie patrzył na nich, więc nie wiedział. Chcieli go zaatakować, kiedy wyszedłem z mojego ukrycia.

- Jakiś problem? - powiedziałem surowo, kładąc moją dłoń na kaburze.

- Kurwa – powiedział jeden z nich.

- Tak! Czy całowałeś matkę tymi ustami, dzieciaku? - zapytałem, powtarzając te same słowa, jakimi on wcześniej pytał.

Dupek z krwawiącym nosem podszedł do mnie. - Oficerze, on nas zaatakował!

Zwróciłem mój wzrok na chłopaka, żeby zobaczyć, że zamarł w miejscu z oczami szerokimi jak spodki, jego ciało drżało. Był przestraszony. Zwróciłem się do tej trójki.

- Posłuchajcie mnie, wy małe gówna. Widziałem, co się stało i kto to wszystko zaczął. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczę was tutaj, szkalujących go, przysięgam, że ja będę tym, który was przytrzyma, że on mógł was zlać. Łapiecie? - warknąłem.

- Ale...

- Wynoście się stąd i nie chcę więcej widzieć waszych paskudnych twarzy! Spadajcie! - krzyknąłem za nimi, a oni biegli.

Ściągnąłem moją czapkę i przejechałem palcami przez włosy. To był stary zwyczaj, który często uspokajał mnie. Odwróciłem się do chłopaka i przysięgam na Boga, że wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu jak posąg. Miał około 5'3'', chudy, z ciemnymi włosami i niebieskimi albo zielonymi oczami... światło w tej części parku, nie było takie dobre, więc nie mogłem powiedzieć tego na pewno. Co zdziwiło mnie najbardziej był mój zmysł niepokoju. Nigdy nie czułem się tak na żadnym z moich spotkań.

Zrobiłem krok w jego kierunku i byłem pewien, że zamierza spanikować w każdej sekundzie. - Hej, dzieciaku. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałam. Po prostu stał tam patrząc się na mnie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział drugiego człowieka. - Jesteś ranny? - zapytałem. Kiedy podniosłem rękę, aby położyć ją na jego ramieniu, na reszcie zareagował. Szybko odsunął się i zabrał swój worek i zaczął uciekać.

~ 16 ~


	4. Rozdział 3: Thing That Scare Children

Opowiadanie należy do **MrsEdwardCullenP, **ja je tylko tłumaczę. Jednakże wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

**Rozdział 3**

beta: Erubinka

Po tygodniu patrolowania tego cholernego parku, dzięki Bogu miałem dzień wolny. Nic się nie działo po incydencie z tym szykanowanym chłopakiem. Za każdym razem, teraz jak i wtedy moje myśli powracały do niego. Był taki przerażony tamtej nocy. Czy myślał, że zabiorę go na komisariat? Że również go ukażę? Nie mogłem odeprzeć uczucia, że ten dzieciak – kimkolwiek był – był inny. Jego oczy były takie przenikliwe, sprawiały, że czułem się dziwnie, byłem zastraszony, ale w dobrym znaczeniu.

Było już popołudnie i skoro nie miałem zamiaru wychodzić, wyciągnąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do Jaspera. Od nocy u Emmetta, Jasper nie mógł przestać gadać o tamtej kobiecie. Określał ją wieloma przymiotnikami: liliput, przykrótka hiena, niskie gówno. Nigdy się nie zamknie.

_- Co? - _warknął do telefonu. Zacząłem się śmiać. _- Zamknij się i powiedz mi dlaczego dzwonisz. Nie jestem w nastroju._

- Co się stało?

_- Chochlik się stał. Panna Brandon zatrzymała się, ponieważ chciała mnie wkurwić! Coś z nią nie tak? _- burknął.

- To, dlatego ja nigdy nie zagłębiam się w problemy z cipkami. Po prostu pieprzę i wychodzę. Może to jest właśnie to, co powinieneś zrobić. Wypieprzyć ją do utraty zmysłów.

_- Cóż, nie wszyscy jesteśmy takimi dupkami jak ty._ _Nie zostałem wychowany, żeby zachowywać się w ten sposób._

- Człowieku, pozwalasz jej, żeby zaszła Ci za skórę. Nie dobrze. Ona Cię wykończy. Wspomnisz moje słowa.

_- Edwardzie, nie wszystkie kobiety są takie same. Jeśli dałbyś którejś z tych dziewczyn, które wykorzystujesz przez te wszystkie lata, szansę może byś to zauważył._

- Wiesz, co Texas? Pieprz się. Nie jestem idealnym facetem jak ty albo Emmett i szczerze nie chcę być. Skończyłem z byciem dobrym kolesiem. Mów, co chcesz, ale nic tego nie zmieni. Prowadziliśmy tą rozmowę wiele razy. To jestem ja: bierzesz to albo odejdź – warknąłem i rzuciłem telefonem.

Zapaliłem papierosa, poszedłem na balkon i położyłem się na moim drewnianym leż było zachmurzone i to było takie relaksujące. Inni ludzie chcieli słońca. Ja chciałem ciemnego nieba i deszczu, to mnie uspokajało. Odłożyłem papierosa, wypiłem ostatni łyk mojego piwa i zamknąłem oczy, cieszyłem się spokojną chwilą.

_Było ciemno i nie mogłem nic zobaczyć. Jedyna rzecz, jaką mogłem poczuć był pulsujący ból na moim policzku i ręka Emmetta wokół mojego ramienia._

_- Jestem tutaj Eddie. Kiedy pójdzie spać, wrócimy do naszego pokoju – powiedział Emmett. _

_Krzyki naszej matki wypełniły mieszkanie. Nie było innych domów wokół nas, więc nie było możliwości, że ktokolwiek to usłyszy._

_- P-pierdol się! T-ty zrujnowałeś mi ż-życie! - krzyczała przez ciosy. - Nienawidzę Cię._

_Kilka minut później, przestał ją bić i jedyną rzecz, jaką słyszałem były jej szlochy. Zacząłem się trząść, ponieważ byłem mokry i było zimno._

_- Pójdę i przyniosę Ci kocyk. Zostań tutaj – powiedział Emmett._

_- Nie, zobaczy Cię i znów Cię pobije – powiedziałem i trzymałem ciasno jego dłoń w swojej._

_- Schowam się, jeśli go usłyszę._

_Stawałem się bardziej przestraszony, gdy patrzyłem jak odchodzi. Co, jeśli on go znajdzie? Zdecydowałem się policzyć pięć razy do dwudziestu i jeśli do tego czasu nie wróci, pójdę po niego._

_- Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, sześć, umm d-dziewięć, nie, osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć._

_- Lizzie, wyłaź, wyłaź gdziekolwiek jesteś! - śpiewał._

_- Dwa, siedem, cztery – kontynuowałem liczenie._

_- Kiedy z Tobą skończę twoje bachory są następne..._

_- S-s-sześć, j-jeden – kontynuowałem, zacząłem trząść się jeszcze bardziej._

_- Tutaj jesteś – syknął, a ja usłyszałem głośny huk._

_- Emmett – wyszeptałem, ale nikogo nie było._

_Wstałem na trzęsących się nogach i zacząłem iść do naszego pokoju tak cicho jak potrafiłem._

_Kiedy miałem przejść przez salon, ukryłem się za dużym kwiatem i rozejrzałem dookoła, żeby zobaczyć czy złapał Emmetta. W tym momencie, moja mama została rzucona na podłogę. Krwawiła, a jej twarz była opuchnięta._

_- Teraz zapłacisz za wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś – powiedział tata, gdy rozcinał jej policzek._

_- Powoli i boleśnie... - powiedział rozcinając jej ramię._

_Kontynuował, aż jej skóra był pokryta śladami od noża i zostało tylko jedno miejsce. Przyłożył nóż do jej szyi i dokonał ostatniego cięcia._

_- Tak długo, suko – zaśmiał się i zostawił ją, żeby wykrwawiła się na śmierć._

_- Emmett! - krzyczałem._

_- Edward! - słyszałem jak wołał._

_- Emmett, on idzie po Ciebie. Wynoś się – krzyczałem, kiedy starałem się biec, ale powstrzymał mnie._

_- Jestem tutaj – powiedział._

_- Emmett! - płakałem._

- Edward! Do cholery, obudź się!

Otworzyłem swoje oczy i starałem się wstać, ale ktoś mnie powstrzymywał. Spojrzałem do góry i zobaczyłem Emmetta, patrzącego na mnie, był zatroskany. Mój brat był zawsze przy mnie, kiedy miałem koszmary i przez większość czasu nic nie mówił. Jedynie, kiedy to było naprawdę paskudne, budził mnie.

Po odejściu Belli, miałem koszmary, ale skończyły się, kiedy zostałem wywalony z Dartmouth i przeprowadziłem się do Chicago, więc mogłem być blisko Emmetta. Przez cztery lata nie miałem żadnego, to była najdłuższa przerwa. Czasami powracały, kiedy przechodziłem przez sprawę o przemoc i zaniechania. Kiedy, nie przyznawałem się nikomu, wiedziałem, że mam problemy z porzuceniem... i gniewem... i alkoholem nawet, jeśli nie upijałem się do nieprzytomności każdego dnia.

Emmett wstał i jego patrzenie zmieniło się w gapienie. - Jak długo?

- Jak długo, co? - zapytałem ostrym głosem, gdy wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni, żeby wziąć piwo.

- Skończ pieprzyc, Edwardzie! Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, co z Tobą i znajduje Cię krzyczącego na cały głos. Kurwa jak długo miewasz koszmary?

Westchnąłem wiedząc, że jeśli nie odpowiem, skończymy kłócąc się. - To czwarty w miesiącu – powiedziałem nie patrząc na niego, kiedy otwierałem piwo i wziąłem dużego łyka.

- Kurwa! - warczał i zacisnął pięści we włosach. - Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Wiesz, że bym Ci pomógł.

- Wiem Emmett i dzięki Ci za to, ale nie potrzebuję pomocy.

- Potrzebujesz i do cholery wiesz o tym – grzmiał. - Chcę Ci pomóc, ale ty mi nie pozwalasz. Wiem, że cierpiałeś i głęboko tam, wciąż cierpisz, ale to musi się skończyć. Nie widzisz tego, że to nie ty? Jesteś pełen gniewu. Nie odżywiasz się odpowiednio, praktycznie nie sypiasz i kiedy to robisz masz koszmary. Edwardzie, musisz iść na terapię.

Zapaliłem papierosa i spojrzałem na niego. - Miałem tylko kilka złych dni w pracy, Emmett. Ze mną jest dobrze. Kiedy wszystko się tam ułoży, ja również będę.

Potrząsnął głową i wziął swoje klucze ze stolika. - Jestem zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem tego gówna. Kiedy poczujesz potrzebę, żeby poszukać pomocy, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie za późno – powiedział i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą.

Wiedziałem, że ma rację. Większość ludzi wokół miała rację, tak daleko jak doradztwo było dla zainteresowanych, ale to było tego warte? Czy pomoże mi to pozbyć się tej próżni, tej cholernej pustki wewnątrz mnie? Może pomoże mi 'oswoić' gniew, ale wątpię w to, że kiedykolwiek będę wolny. Moja przeszłość zawsze będzie ze mną.

Pomiędzy moim snem, a wizytą Emmetta nie zorientowałem się, że jest po dziesiątej. Mój brzuch burczał w proteście, więc poszedłem po telefon i zamówiłem pizzę. Lampka na sekretarce świeciła, więc wcisnąłem przycisk, żeby odsłuchać wiadomość. Jęknąłem, kiedy usłyszałem głos Marcusa.

_- Edwardzie, dzwoniłem na twoją komórkę, ale nie odpowiada, więc próbuję tutaj. Albo Cię nie ma, albo mnie ignorujesz – _zachichotał. - _Jest mała zmiana w twoim grafiku na jutro. Kapitan poinformował mnie, że będziemy gościć dwudziestu sześciu gości ze szkoły podstawowej Healy. Mają tam jakiś konkurs, gdzie dzieciaki muszą napisać esej, jak widzą egzekwowanie prawa. Połowa z nich przeprowadzi wywiad z Kapitanem, a druga połowa z oficerem – _kontynuował. Skrzywiłem się. Lepiej żeby, _nie _wybrał mnie.

_- W każdym razie – wiadomość_ kontynuowała. - _Wiem, że nienawidzisz patrolowania i odkąd będziesz tam przez kolejny miesiąc albo coś, pomyślałem, żebyś ty porozmawiał z dzieciakami. To będzie... odświeżające spotkanie, nie sądzisz? Będą tutaj o dziewiątej rano, i zajmie to przynajmniej dwie godziny. Formalny strój nie jest wymagany. Dobranoc!_

- KURWA! - Co do cholery powinienem powiedzieć tym dzieciom? Potrzebowali detektywa, a nierozzłoszczonego oficera. Tak bardzo jak starałem się wymyślić sposób, żeby się z tego wywinąć, wiedziałem, że tak czy inaczej skończę robiąc to.

Po jedzeniu, zdecydowałem się na prysznic i spróbuję wrócić do łóżka, mając nadzieję, że będzie to bezsenne... ale sen nigdy nie nadszedł. Około czwartej rano, wstałem, założyłem moje ciuchy do ćwiczeń i poszedłem pobiegać, mając nadzieję, że to mnie oczyści... ale tak się nie stało. Skoro teraz musiałem być przytomny do pracy, wziąłem kawę z sąsiedniego Starbucksa, poszedłem na spacer, a potem wróciłem do domu. Wykąpałem się i ubrałem, żeby pojechać na komisariat.

Gdy wjechałem na parking, zobaczyłem Victorię wysiadającą ze swojego samochodu, wyglądała koszmarnie. Kiedy rok temu zaczęła tutaj pracować, była świeżo po Akademii. Była silną osobowością w wydziale i to było dużym atutem. Nasz zawód nie był dla tchórzy, a ona na pewno nie była jednym z nich. Czasami bywała zmienna.

- Dobry, Edwardzie – powiedziała zmęczona.

- Hej. Źle spałaś? - zapytałem.

- Starałam się nie – mruknęła. - Problemy rodzinne.

- Weź dzień wolny. Komendant nie będzie miał z tym problemu.

- Nie, jest dobrze. Poza tym, muszę sprawdzić pewne wiadomości, które dostałam na Adrianiego. - To zaostrzyło mój słuch. - Moje źródło powiedziało mi, że kupił nowy magazyn w porcie. Kajusz myśli, że to będzie jego nowa lokalizacja na finalizacje swoich spraw.

- Pieprzyc Kajusza. Co ty myślisz? - Kajusz był dupkiem. Nigdy nie interesowało go co jego ludzie myśleli o sprawie. Interesował się tylko jak sprawić, żeby to on wyglądał dobrze i mógł awansować w departamencie. Victoria spojrzała na mnie, zastanawiając się czy powinna mi powiedzieć, czy nie.

- Myślę, że to pułapka. Chce wykorzystać magazyn w jakimś celu, ale to coś innego niż narkotyki.

Jak zwykle, miała rację. Adriani nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś tak głupiego. - Prawda. Kto został przypisany do nadzoru?

- Peter i ja – odpowiedziała.

- Dobrze, informuj mnie. Muszę lecieć. Komisarz chciał mnie zobaczyć, zanim przyjadą dzieciaki.

Zachichotała. - Ze wszystkich ludzi, wybrał Ciebie. Wyobraź to sobie.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wyminąłem ją, gdy wchodziłem. Wiedząc, że potrzebuję cukru na nadchodzące tortury, zatrzymałem się w kuchni i wziąłem kawę i paczkę mini pączków z automatu. Szybko zjadłem, a później poszedłem do gabinetu Marcusa. Jego drzwi były otwarte i mogłem zauważyć, że siedzi na telefonie. Wskazał mi, żebym wszedł i usiadł.

- Okej, Bob. Upewnij się, że przefaksowałeś mi raport – powiedział i rozłączył się. - Dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziałem, biorąc łyka kawy.

- Dzieci będą tutaj za około pół godziny. Będziesz miał tylko dziesięcioro. Kapitan weźmie resztę z nich. Użyjesz pokoju konferencyjnego. Będą Ci zadawać pytania i odpowiesz na nie nawet, jeśli pytania będą głupie, okej? - Kiwnąłem głową. - Możesz wyświadczyć mi przysługę? - zapytał.

- Co?

- Proszę, nie przeklinaj – powiedział poważnie i mogłem usłyszeć błaganie w jego głosie.

- Jezu, Marcus. Wiem jak zachowywać się przy dzieciach. Nie musisz mi tego przez cały czas powtarzać – burknąłem.

- I, znowu jest ten temperament.

- To, dlatego, że mnie wkurwiasz – westchnąłem. - Słuchaj, w nocy w ogóle nie spałem i nie jestem w nastroju. Poczekam na nich i odpowiem na ich pytania. Pokaże im mój sprzęt, zrobię wycieczkę i to wszystko. Coś jeszcze?

- Nie.

- Powinienem przywitać ich przy drzwiach?

- Nie. Ktoś ich przyprowadzi.

Gdy wyszedłem z jego biura, usłyszałem śmiech dzieci. Zostawiłem swoją filiżankę w kuchennym zlewie i poszedłem do pokoju konferencyjnego, żeby na nich poczekać. Wyciągnąłem swój pistolet, sprawdziłem czy osłona spustu jest zabezpieczona, potem wyciągnąłem swoje kajdanki i paralizator. Stanąłem przed biurkiem i cierpliwie czekałem, na ich wejście.

- Teraz, dzieci – usłyszałem kobiecy głos – możecie zapytać oficera o wszystko co potrzebujecie wiedzieć do swojego eseju. Upewnijcie się, że notujecie.

Kobieta w średnim wieku weszła do pokoju i przywitała się ze mną, szeroko się uśmiechając. - Witaj. Jestem panna Winston – powiedziała, wyciągając swoją dłoń do mnie.

- Dzień dobry, Pani. Jestem oficer Cullen – powiedziałem, delikatnie potrząsając jej dłonią.

- Na zewnątrz mam czekające dzieci. Chciałam Ci osobiście z góry podziękować za zajmowanie czasu i chęć, żeby pomóc tym dzieciom.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedziałem. - To dobre dla dzieci, żeby nauczyły się znaczenia prawa od najmłodszych lat.

- Okej. Więc pozwól mi je przyprowadzić i zaczniemy.

Wskazała dzieciom, żeby weszły do pokoju. Kiedy już się rozsiedli, spojrzałem na nich i byłem zdziwiony tym, kogo znalazłem: jeden z punków z parku. Jego nos był przestawiony i miał podbite oko. Ten dzieciak naprawdę wiedział jak wyprowadzić cios. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, zbladł. Dziewczyny rumieniły się i chichotały za każdym razem, gdy spojrzałem w ich kierunku. Zobaczyłem dzieciaka noszącego czapkę Mariners, który zaintrygował mnie. Jego głowa była spuszczona w dół i w jakiś sposób ukrył się za swoją nauczycielką.

- Dzień dobry, dzieci. Jestem oficer Cullen - powiedziałem. Być może to sposób, w jaki stałem. Może to był wyraz mojej twarzy. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ale żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało.

- Dzieci – powiedziała panna Winston. - Podnieście swoje ręce i kiedy zostaniecie wywołani, możecie zadawać pytania. Dobrze? - Ponownie brak odpowiedzi. - Dalej. Wczoraj zrzucaliście tysiącami pytań, które chcieliście panu zadać.

Dziewczynka podniosła nieśmiało rękę. - Tak, śmiało – powiedziałem.

- Um, ile masz lat? - zapytała i oblała się rumieńcem.

- Właśnie skończyłem trzydzieści jeden – uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

Ponownie podniosła rękę. - Od jak dawna jesteś oficerem policji?

- Dziesięć lat.

Tym razem chłopak podniósł rękę. - Lubisz bycie policjantem?

- Tak. Moim marzeniem było zostanie policjantem – powiedziałem prawdomównie.

- Skąd jesteś? - zapytała dziewczyna w warkoczach.

- Jestem z małego miasteczka niedaleko Seattle.

Gdy dzieci zadawały pytania. Ja skupiłem swoją uwagę na małym punku. Kiedy zobaczył mnie w pokoju, już więcej na mnie nie popatrzył. Jego głowa była spuszczona i tak teraz jak i wcześniej posyłał dziwne spojrzenie do chłopaka w dżokejce. Kiedy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął czapkę i chciał ją zobaczyć, ale nauczycielka zobaczyła to.

- Jack, odłóż to. Powiedziałam Ci, żadnych czapek – powiedziała surowo.

- Więc czemu on nosi? - skarcił. Ten drugi chłopak natychmiast zesztywniał.

- Williamie, ściągnij ją, proszę – powiedziała spokojnie. Szybko ją ściągnął, ale jego głowa wciąż była spuszczona. Dlaczego na mnie nie patrzył?

- Ty – powiedziałem. - Za panią nauczycielką. Masz jakieś pytanie do mnie?

I wtedy, kiedy podniósł głowę. Cicho jęknąłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że to był ten chłopak z parku. Miał brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Po lewej stronie twarzy miał brzydkiego siniaka. Spuścił głowę i spojrzał na punka. To było tak jakby mówił mi, że to on to zrobił.

Mały skurwiel.

- William, tak? - zapytałem, żeby złapać jego uwagę. Spojrzał na mnie i skinął głową. - Masz jakieś pytanie?

Zamrugał kilka razy zanim otworzył usta i zaczął mówić. - Jaki jest... - zawahał się przez chwilę.

- Tak?

- Um, jaki jest twój ulubiony ptak?

Inne dzieci zaczęły się śmiać, włączając małego dupka. - Williamie – zachichotała jego nauczycielka. - Miałeś lepsze pytania.

Nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego moje tętno zaczęło wzrastać.

_- Edwardzie?_

_- Tak, Bello?_

_- Jaki jest twój ulubiony ptak i dlaczego? - Promienie się uśmiechnęła._

_- Umm... to łabędź – powiedziałem i oblałem się dziesięcioma różnymi odcieniami czerwieni._

_- No weź – powiedziała nieśmiało, chowając pasmo włosów za ucho._

_- Nie, to jest prawda – powiedziałem jej._

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Z dwóch powodów: jeden, ponieważ są to najpiękniejsze stworzenia i dwa, ponieważ to twoje nazwisko._

Mieliśmy prawie szesnaście lat i to był dzień naszego pierwszego pocałunku. Dzień, w którym powiedziałem jej, że nie chcę być tylko jej przyjacielem. Kurwa, kurwa, KURWA! Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i kiedy je otworzyłem, ujrzałem Williama patrzącego na mnie i czekającego na odpowiedź.

- Orzeł – skłamałem, natychmiast czując się winny. - Ponieważ reprezentuje dumę i godność – kiwnął głową i zapisał moją odpowiedź w swoim notesie.

- Czy kiedykolwiek użyłeś swojej broni? - zapytał chłopak.

- Tak – odpowiedziałem, nie chcąc za dużo zdradzić.

- Czy kiedykolwiek postrzeliłeś kogoś? - zapytał ten sam chłopak.

- Tak – ponownie odpowiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że nie zada pytania, które wiedziałem, że nadejdzie.

- Super! - zawołał. Zwęziłem oczy na jego podekscytowaną postawę.

- Myślisz dzieciaku, że to jest super, pozbawić życia czternastolatka? - zapytałem surowo. - Myślisz, że to jest fajne, kiedy musisz wysłuchiwać płaczącej z bólu matki, kiedy dowiaduje się w szpitalu, że jej jedyne dziecko nie żyje, gdy ja byłem leczony z rany postrzałowej w ramię, którą on spowodował?

W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza. - Wiedziałem, że kiedy stałem się oficerem, będę musiał to zrobić, w jakimś stopniu użyć broni. Miałem nadzieję, że nigdy nie wystrzelę. Ale zrobiłem to. Byłem niedoświadczony, świeżo po akademii. Działałem zgodnie z protokołem, który znałem na pamięć i nic nie działało. Wtedy, postrzelił mnie. To było tak, albo moje życie, albo jego. Więc, dla twojej wiadomości, nie było nic _super _w przypadku użycia broni.

Odłożyłem moją czapkę na stole i przebiegłem palcami przez włosy. - Spójrz – powiedziałem do dzieciaka, który teraz patrzył w dół na podłogę. - Wy dzieci musicie uświadomić sobie, że nie nosimy mundurów, żeby tylko pobawić się w prawo i rozkazy. Musimy je egzekwować. Prawa są nie bez powodu. Jedno z nich jest, żeby trzymać dzieci bezpiecznie, więc wy możecie dorastać i stać się odpowiedzialnymi obywatelami. Będąc przestępcą – kontynuowałem i spojrzałem na małego punka – po prostu bycie _tym _chłopakiem, nie sprowadzi nic innego jak kłopoty.

Mrs. Winston odchrząknęła. - Um, to było oświecające. Dziękuje, oficerze Cullen. Kto następny?

- Możesz powiedzieć nam o kajdankach – zapytała blond włosa dziewczyna.

Wyciągnąłem je z mojego paska i trzymałem je w ręce. - Kajdanki są urządzeniem przytrzymującym, zaprojektowanym tak, żeby trzymać nadgarstki osobo, ale blisko siebie. Zawierają dwie części, połączone ze sobą za pomocą łańcucha, zawias, albo w przypadku sztywnych mankietów, żda połowa posiada obrotowe ramię, które ciasno zamyka się wokół nadgarstka osoby. Bez klucza kajdanki nie mogą zostać usunięte tak, więc skuta osoba nie może ruszać swoimi nadgarstkami dalej niż kilka cali, sprawia to, że wiele rzeczy jest trudne albo niemożliwe. Chciałabyś, żebym Ci pokazał? - uśmiechnąłem się. Zachichotała i schowała swoje ręce za plecami, potrząsając głową.

- W porządku. Myślę, że mam ochotnika – powiedziałem i podszedłem do punka. Parsknąłem wewnętrznie, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie zsika się ze strachu.

Stanąłem za nim i wziąłem jego dłonie w swoją. Gdy umieściłem kajdanki na jego prawej ręce, zauważyłem, że jego kostki były posiniaczone. Z jego chwiejnej postawy, domyśliłem się, że to on był tym, który uderzył Williama. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, że jego wzrok był skupiony na rękach punka. Krótko na mnie spojrzał, szybko mrugnąłem do niego i się uśmiechnąłem. Rozumiejąc moje zachowanie, odwzajemnił uśmiech. Sposób, w jaki jego twarz rozjaśniała, sprawił ponownie jakieś cholerne uczucie niepokoju.

Zabezpieczając jego ręce w kajdankach, pomogłem mu wstać. - Teraz, Jack – powiedziałem. - Chciałbyś powiedzieć swoim kolegą, jakie to uczucie być zakutym? Jestem pewien, że chcieliby wiedzieć, tak dzieci? - uśmiechnąłem się i złożyłem ramiona na mojej piersi.

- U-um – zaciął się. - Jest trochę niekomfortowo? Czy mógłby je pan ściągnąć? - zapytał niepewnym głosem.

- Ściągnę, ale tylko, jeśli najpierw odpowiesz na pytanie. Czy kiedykolwiek zrobisz cokolwiek, co sprawi, że będziesz czuł się tak jak czujesz się teraz, gdy uwolnię Cię?

Potrząsnął swoją głową na nie. - Dobrze – powiedziałem i odwróciłem chłopaka w drugą stroną, abym mógł go rozkuć. - Pamiętaj, jedna mała walka, pomiędzy _przyjaciółmi – _podkreśliłem – może sprowadzić Cię do tego stanu. Przyjdziemy i zabierzemy Cię.

Po tym jak pytania się skończyły, a nasz czas dobiegał końca, zdecydowałem się pokazać im, co nas otacza. Pokazałem im oficerów, nasz pokój przerwy, szafki i areszt. Jestem pewien, że ich wiedza na temat cel więziennych pochodzi tylko z telewizji. Naprawdę jest całkiem inaczej.

Każde z dzieci uformowało swoje małe grupki, a William był jedynym samotnym wśród nich. Gdy czekali na resztę dzieci, które kończyły z Aro, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby podejść do niego.

- Hej, William – powiedziałem.

Spojrzał na mnie z błyszczącymi oczami i uśmiechnął się. - Witaj, oficerze.

- Podobało Ci się dzisiaj? - zapytałem w nędznej próbie, aby nawiązać konwersację.

- Było w porządku – westchnął.

- Ile masz lat? - zapytałem.

- W styczniu skończę trzynaście lat – odpowiedział.

- Czy on to Ci zrobił? - zapytałem i wskazałem na siniaka na jego twarzy.

Spojrzał w jego kierunku i wzruszył ramionami. Gapiłem się na punka, który patrzył się na nas. - Wiesz, że on Cię już więcej nie tknie, po mojej sztuczce na nim, prawda?

- Um, dziękuje panu – zaczął – za pomoc, chodzi mi tego dnia.

- Dlaczego uciekłeś? - zapytałem go. Wciąż mnie to trapiło.

Delikatnie się zarumienił. - Ja, um przestraszyłem się. Myślałem, że będziesz chciał zabrać mnie na policję.

Cholera! To ja byłem tym, który go przestraszył. Wiedziałem. - Przepraszam, dzieciaku. Nie chciałem.

- W porządku, proszę pana.

- Dla Ciebie, Edward – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic poza życzliwością i szacunkiem.

- Edward Cullen – wyszeptał, patrząc na mnie i przysięgam poczułem małe napięcie w klatce. Co do cholery było ze mną nie tak?

- Więc, mógłbyś powiedzieć mi o tym konkursie?

- Musimy napisać esej o egzekwowaniu prawa. Musimy oddać go przed przerwą świąteczną, więc mamy jakieś trzy miesiące, żeby to zrobić. Zwycięzca dostanie laptopa.

- Jesteś dobrym uczniem?

- Miałem tylko jedno A- na moim świadectwie na koniec szkoły w zeszłym roku. Nigdy nie lubiłem matematyki – wzruszył ramionami.

- Cóż, A- jest cholernie dobrą oceną – powiedziałem i natychmiast się skrzywiłem.

Uśmiechnął się. - Co? - zapytałem.

- Czasami, kiedy mama budzi się rano i w pośpiechu przygotowuje się do pracy, uderza palcami w drzwi w swojej drodze do łazienki. Zawsze słyszę huk i śpieszę do niej. Zawsze otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć Fu1-, a kiedy widzi mnie, mówi 'fudge2' przeciągając u – uśmiecha się.

- A twój tata przeklina?

Uśmiech z jego twarzy natychmiast zniknął. Zamierzał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego nauczycielka zawołała dzieci, żeby poszły do autobusu. Czułem się trochę smutny, ponieważ naprawdę polubiłem z nim rozmawiać. Przypominał mi o mnie samym w jego wieku. Byłem równie zamknięty, zanim ona wkroczyła do mojego życia.

- Miło było z panem porozmawiać - powiedział i wyciągnął swoją dłoń do mnie. Wziąłem ją w swoją i uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

- Również mi się podobała, dzieciaku – powiedziałem, potrząsając delikatnie dłonią. - I Edward. Okej?

- Okej... Edwardzie – powiedział i zaczął wychodzić. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął ostatni raz zanim wyszedł. - Do zobaczenia.

Nagle pomysł, żeby zobaczyć go ponownie sprawił, jakby słońce zaczęło świecić na niebie, po wielu dniach deszczu.

1Fuck

2brednie


	5. Rozdział 4: A Little Hope

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

**Rozdział 4**

**beta: Erubinka**

"_Somewhere over the rainbow__1__ | Gdzieś podnad tęczą_

_Way up high," |wysoko_

Jęknąłem, gdy usłyszałem radio. Sięgnąłem do mojej szafki nocnej, aby je wyłączyć, ale to było bezowocne.

"_There's a land that I heard of | Jest tam miejsce, o którym słyszałem_

_once in a lullaby." | kiedyś w kołysance._

Kiedy, spróbowałem sięgnąć po nie drugi raz, przypadkowo je zrzuciłem.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow | Gdzieś ponad tęczą_

_Skies are blue, | Nieba są niebieskie_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream | I marzenia, o których odważysz się myśleć_

_Really do come true." Naprawdę stają się prawdziwe._

- Judy, zamkniesz się do cholery? Jezu! - jęknąłem.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i zapach bekonu i jajek wypełnił moje nozdrza. Czułem również świeżą kawę i naleśniku. O człowieku! Śniłem o jedzeniu.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star | Pewnego dnia będę marzył przy gwieździe_

_And wake up where the clouds are far | I obudzę się, gdzie chmury są daleko_

_Behind me. | Za mną._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops | Gdzie kłopoty rozpływają się jak cytrynowe tabletki_

_Away above the chimney tops | Zdala nad kominem_

_That's where you'll find me." __| To tam mnie znajdziesz._

- Obudź się kochanie – usłyszałem, znajomy słodki głos.

- Nieee – jęknąłem i tym razem usłyszałem chichot.

Co do cholery?

Ciepła ręka zaczęła czesać moich włosów.

- Masz dwie sekundy, żeby się odsunąć – warknąłem.

- Albo, co? - Głos się zaśmiał.

- Albo, kiedy Cię złapię – warknąłem. - Zacałuję Cię na śmierć! - Odwróciłem się i w ciągu sekundy przyciągnąłem ją w swoje ramiona i wypełniłem jej piękną twarz pocałunkami.

- Edwardzie przestań – śmiała się.

- Tęskniłem za Tobą, Mamo – powiedziałem, ciasno ją przytulając.

Esme jest dla mnie więcej niż matką. Była moją przyjaciółką, powiernikiem, nauczycielem, korepetytorem z pianina. Prawdopodobnie była jedyną kobietą, którą wciąż traktowałem z szacunkiem. Gdy, spojrzałem w jej świecące oczy, poczułem nic innego jak miłość do kobiety, która przygarnęła mnie i mojego brata, kiedy zostaliśmy wyrzuceni przez naszych rodziców. Jak mógłbym nie kochać tej kobiety za wszystko, co mi dała?

- Też za Tobą tęskniłam, mój kochany synku – powiedziała, całując słodko moje czoło. - Chodź, zrobiłam Ci śniadanie. - Wstała i wzięła moją rękę. - Jesteś taki szczupły. Czy ty w ogóle jadasz? - pytała.

- Zaraz wracam – powiedziałem, gdy pocałowałem ją głośno i poszedłem do łazienki.

To było prawie dwa lata, kiedy widziałem ją ostatni raz. Była zapracowana ze swoimi sprawami, tak jak ja byłem zajęty pracą... i innymi rzeczami. Ostatnio zacząłem chodzić do parku dwie godziny przed moją zmianą, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć czy mógłbym wpaść na Williama. Na żądanie zacząłem brać nocne zmiany przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Potrzebowałem dodatkowej kasy, ale również chciałem go ponownie zobaczyć. Chciałem go poznać i obiecał mi, że zobaczę go w pobliżu. Wiedziałem, że była to obietnica od niego dla mnie: jego oczy mi to powiedziały. Jednakże, nigdy się nie pokazał.

Gdy szedłem do kuchni usłyszałem pociąganie nosem. - Mamo? - powiedziałem, gdy podszedłem do niej. Nienawidziłem oglądać jej płaczącej.

- W porządku, skarbie. Uderzyłam kolanem w stół – uśmiechnęła się. Kłamała.

Natychmiast byłem czujny. - Mamo, nie kłam. Co się dzieje?

- Nic, mój drogi – powiedziała, gdy wstała, żeby nalać kawę do naszych filiżanek.

- Albo ty mi powiesz, albo dzwonię po wsparcie – powiedziałem. Nienawidziła, kiedy szantażowałem telefonem do Emmetta. Kiedy oboje byliśmy z nią, była jak guma w naszych rękach.

- To nic, dziecinko. Po prostu bardzo za Tobą tęskniłam. To matczyne prawo, żeby tęsknić za swoimi dziećmi i biec do nich, kiedy chce być blisko nich.

Zacząłem odliczać. - Jeden...

- Edward – westchnęła.

- Dwa – powiedziałem i skrzyżowałem ramiona przy piersi.

- Miałam kłótnię z twoim ojcem, dobrze? - rzuciła zanim zalała się łzami.

Wstałem i delikatnie wziąłem ją za ramiona przyciągając do siebie. Kiedy się skrzywiła, zamarłem, gdy stwierdzenie natychmiast mnie uderzyło. Zwęziłem oczy i puściłem jej ramię.

- Przysięgam na pieprzonego Boga, jeśli nie ściągniesz swojej kurtki w tej chwili, zedrę ją z Ciebie – warknąłem.

- Edwardzie, to nic – westchnęła, wycierając łzy.

- Ściągaj. TERAZ! - warknąłem.

- Nie jest źle. To tylko mały siniak – powiedziała, a ja widziałem na czerwono. - Kłóciliśmy się i, kiedy zamierzałam wyjść na lotnisko, złapał mnie. Nie zamierzał mnie zranić. Był po prostu zdesperowany – powiedziała spokojnie.

Bez zastanowienia, wszedłem do salonu i wziąłem telefon.

- Edwardzie, nie – prosiła.

Zanim skończyła mówić, on już odebrał telefon. - Hal...

- Posłuchaj mnie ty skurwielu! Jeśli kiedykolwiek, to znaczy _kiedykolwiek, _podniesiesz jeszcze raz na nią chodź palec, zamierzam odciąć twoją pieprzoną rękę i wsadzić Ci ją w dupę! - grzmiałem. - Bądź wdzięczny, że jestem w tej chwili po drugiej stronie kraju!

_- Edwardzie – _westchnął smutno.

- Pieprz się! - warknąłem i wyłączyłem telefon.

Sięgnąłem po papierosy i trzęsącymi rękoma starałem się jednego odpalić, ale ta cholerna zapalniczka nie działała. - Kurwa! - krzyczałem i rzuciłem tą cholerną rzecz na kanapę.

- Tutaj – powiedziała, wręczając mi inną zapalniczkę.

Zapaliłem papierosa i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Całe moje ciało trzęsło się z gniewu. Przechodziłem przez to już raz i nie było możliwości, że zrobię to ponownie. Wziąłem ponownie mój telefon i zadzwoniłem do mojego brata.

_- Lepiej, żebyś miał..._

- Zamknij się Em i przyjeżdżaj tu – warknąłem.

_- Co jest? - _powiedział.

- Mama jest tutaj – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na nią. Błagała mnie swoimi oczyma, żebym mu nie mówił. - I przywiozła ze sobą prezent od naszego drogiego _ojca – _wycedziłem. Jej oczy ponownie wypełniły się łzami.

_- Cholera! Co zrobił? - _zapytał. Stawał się podirytowany. Wiedział, że nie zachowywał bym się w ten sposób przy niej bez powodu.

- Posiniaczył ją – powiedziałem, a ona ukryła swoją twarz w dłoniach. Jedyna rzecz, jaką usłyszałem to wyłączenie telefonu.

- Nie miałem pojęcia jak Emmettowi udało się dostać tutaj tak szybko. Użył swojego kompletu kluczy, wszedł do domu i zamknął drzwi tak mocno, że zawiasy zaskrzypiały w proteście. Mama była zwinięta w moich ramionach cicho płacząc. Była zajebiście dobrze poinformowana, co przemoc dla nas znaczyła, co ona nam zrobiła.

- Mamo? - zapytał, klękając przed nami.

- Witaj, niedźwiadku – uśmiechnęła się, gdy użyła jego dziecięcego przezwiska.

- Ał, Mamo – westchnął. Rzuciła się w jego ramiona, wciąż ciasno trzymając moją rękę w swojej, płacząc. Czułem jak moje oczy paliły i nowa fala gniewu spłynęła na mnie.

- To skurwysyn – warknąłem i wstałem z kanapy. - Jak wiele razy? - zapytałem zły.

- Edwardzie – wyszeptała.

- Ile razy podniósł na ciebie swoje brudne łapska, Ma? - ponownie zapytałem.

- To był pierwszy raz – powiedziała. Mogłem zobaczyć, że co do tego była szczera. - Chłopcy, on tego nie chciał. Byłam zła i powiedziałam jemu kilka rzeczy – okropnych rzeczy. Był trochę podpity, więc...

Emmett wstał i zaczął krążyć wokół salonu. - Mamo, _nie _miej dla niego wymówek! - powiedział gniewnie. - To jest niewybaczalne. A niech to!

- O co w ogóle się kłóciliście? - zapytałam, trochę bardziej delikatnie.

- Um, to było o... - zaczęła i się zatrzymała. - To było o pieniądze, Edwardzie. Domagał się, żebym przelała je jemu, ponieważ nie potrzebuję takiej ilości. Odmówiłam grzecznie mówiąc, że nie użyję ich na schronisko. Jedna rzecz prowadziła do drugiej i oto jestem – pociągnęła nosem. - Spro...

- Nie mów, że go sprowokowałaś – powiedziałem rozdrażniony. - Mężczyzna, który podnosi ręce na kobietę, powinien być nakarmiony własnymi jajami. Wciąż zatrudniacie Myrę? - zapytałem. Myra była kobietą, która przychodziła trzy razy w tygodniu, żeby posprzątać dom.

- Tak – powiedziała.

- Zadzwoń do niej i powiedź, żeby spakowała twoje rzeczy. Zamieszkasz ze mną. Ten skurwiel nigdy więcej Cię nie dotknie – powiedziałem, a Emmett potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. - Straciłem matkę – luźno używałem tego słowa – raz, i nie chcę też stracić Ciebie. Najpierw Cię złapie, następnym razem Cię uderzy, i zanim będziesz wiedziała, zostaniesz pochowana sześć stóp pod ziemią.

- Jesteś przewrażliwiony – powiedziała bardzo pewnie, patrząc krótko na mnie, zanim zwróciła swój wzrok na Emmetta. - On nigd... - kontynuowała i nagle przerwała – Emmecie Cullen! Co na imię Boga masz na sobie? - pisnęła i natychmiast zamknęła oczy.

Właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem to co ona. Wielka niedołęga wyszła z domu, nie mając na sobie nic poza koszulką i majtkami. To wszystko. Zacząłem się niekontrolowanie śmiać.

- Z czego się śmiejesz, Eddi? - powiedział i poszedł do mojego pokoju, prawdopodobnie żeby wziąć coś do ubrania. - Do cholery zadzwoniłeś do mnie o szóstej trzydzieści rano i powiedziałeś mi, że mama jest posiniaczona. Co oczekiwałeś, że zrobię, jajogłowy? Założę garnitur? Ledwo znalazłem moje klucze do auta! - warknął, gdy wyszedł z mojego pokoju, mając już założone spodenki. - I dlaczego jesteś w domu tak wcześnie? Nie pracowałeś?

- Miałem wczoraj wolne – powiedziałem, gdy uspokoiłem mój śmiech. - Muszę zadzwonić do Marcusa. Poproszę go, żeby zmienił mi grafik.

- Nie musisz tego robić, Edwardzie – powiedziała mama. - Mam wiele rzeczy tutaj do zrobienia.

- Rozśmieszasz mnie. Nie widziałem Cię przez dwa lata i tęskniłem za Tobą, Mamo – powiedziałem szczerze. - Poza tym jeszcze tutaj nie skończyliśmy – powiedziałem i natychmiast zmieniłem swój nastrój.

Emmett wyszedł z kuchni trzymając talerz pełen naleśników, gdy jeden wciskał już sobie do gardła. - Ugh! Czy można być bardziej obrzydliwym? Czy ona Cię nie karmi?

- Jestem rosnącym facetem, mały bracie i ortopedą. Potrzebuję mojej siły, żeby składać z powrotem kości – powiedział i zatopił się w kanapie, obok mamy.

Wiedząc, że Marcus był już w pracy, szybko do niego zadzwoniłem, z zapytaniem o zmianę grafiku. Byłem jedynym, który patrolował park i moja prośba, nie spierdoli nikomu planów. Kiedy, skończyłem, zobaczyłem, że mama uratowała kilka naleśników przed łapskami Emmetta i zrobiła świeżą kawę. Siedzieliśmy przy wyspie w kuchni rozmawiając o schronisku i jej planach na rozbudowę. Cieszyłem się, że na to wykorzysta pieniądze. Wciąż byłem wkurzony na tego dupka, ale starałem się tego nie pokazywać. Cała ta sprawa z łapaniem, może być skończona w tym momencie, ale nie jest to problem, o którym będziemy rozmawiać. Emmett miał dzień wolny, odkąd brał podwójne dyżury w szpitalu, więc zdecydował, że zabierze mamę do garażu Rosalie i zrobią jakieś zakupy. Ja z drugiej strony, zdecydowałem się zostać w domu i jeszcze trochę przespać przed moją zmianą.

Około południa zadzwonił mój telefon. Gdy, wstawałem, żeby odebrać tą cholerną rzecz. Uderzyłem się w nogę o ramę łóżka.

- Skurczybyk! - telefon wciąż dzwonił, więc pokuśtykałem szybko, żeby go odebrać.

- Co?- warknąłem.

_- Witaj oficerze Cullen – _powiedział Marcus poważnym tonem. Używał swojego poważnego tonu. Nie było dobrze.

- O co chodzi Marcus?

_- Przepraszam, że dzwonię oficerze, ale potrzebuję, żebyś przyjechał na komisariat wcześniej niż było to zamierzone. Skoro twoja zmiana zaczyna się za mniej niż dwie godziny, załóż mundur. Nie sądzę, że skończę tutaj zanim będziesz musiał iść._

- Przestaniesz pieprzyc i powiedz mi, co jest grane?

_- Masz gościa – _powiedział.

- Kogo?

_- Obawiam się, że nie mogę ujawnić tej informacji –_ powiedział mi.

- Wkurwię się? – zapytałem. Byłem już wystarczająco wkurwiony.

_- Bardzo prawdopodobne –_ powiedział, starając się zakryć śmiech kaszlnięciem. - _Do zobaczenia niedługo oficerze – _dokończył i się rozłączył.

Szybko się wykąpałem, ubrałem i wskoczyłem do auta. Kto do cholery chciał się ze mną zobaczyć? Jazda do komisariatu była niezwykle szybka, skoro drogi nie były takie zatłoczone. Zwykle, nie byłem typem faceta, który był niecierpliwy, ale tym razem to nie była prawda. Gdy szedłem do gabinetu Marcusa, mój żołądek zaczął się zaciskać. Co do cholery było ze mną nie tak?

Jego drzwi były zamknięte, więc zapukałem. - Wejdź.

Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka, zamykając je za sobą. - Okej, jestem tutaj. Gdzie mój gość?

Uśmiechnął się i wskazał na kanapę za mną. Kiedy się odwróciłem, ścisk powrócił, zdecydowanie mocniej tym razem. Patrzyłem na chłopca, który wydawało się, że wywrócił mój świat do góry nogami przez miesiąc. Uśmiechał się do mnie, właściwie promieniejąc i pomachał.

- William – powiedziałem, podchodząc do niego.

- Dzień dobry, oficerze – uśmiechnął się – Edwardzie – pochylił się i wyszeptał. To było, kiedy zobaczyłem, że jego warga jest pęknięta. Cholera! Musiałem być spokojny, ponieważ wciąż byłem zły na Carlisle'a. Nie chciałem przestraszyć dzieciaka.

- Kto rozciął Ci wargę? - zapytałem poważnie.

- Trening Tea Kwon Do – powiedział i wciąż się uśmiechał.

Uspokoiłem się, gdy zobaczyłem, że mówi prawdę. - Gdzie się podziewałeś? Szukałem Cię – zapytałem.

- Byłem zajęty szkołą i sprawami – powiedział. – To, dlatego przyszedłem tutaj na pierwszym miejscu. Muszę poprosić twojego przełożonego o przysługę. - Marcus zachichotał. Ten skurczysyn był w coś zamieszany. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego zanim zwróciłem swoją uwagę z powrotem na Williama.

- Jaki rodzaj przysługi?

- Um, tak jakby potrzebuję więcej materiału do mojego eseju – powiedział. - Chciałem Cię zapytać, czy mógłbym obserwować Cię na dworze przez kilka dni. Jesteś główną postacią w tej pracy i chciałbym zobaczyć jak się zachowujesz. Twój przełożony prosił o zgodę rodziców, ale moja mama jest teraz w pracy. Obiecuję, że przyniosę jutro.

Nie. To jest niebezpieczne. Może zostać ranny. Potrząsnąłem moją głową, ale zanim miałem szansę coś powiedzieć, znowu się odezwał. - Wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzisz z powodu mojego bezpieczeństwa, więc poprosiłem jego – powiedział i wskazał na tego uśmiechniętego dupka. - … żeby wypożyczył mi kamizelkę kuloodporną, kiedy będę z Tobą. Proszę, proszę pana. Naprawdę chcę wygrać ten konkurs. Potrzebuję laptopa – prosił.

Kurwa! Nie patrz tak na mnie, dzieciaku.

- Proszę, proszę panna – błagał. - Chcę to zrobić. Przekupię Cię, jeśli to konieczne – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Przekupisz? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. - Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy, dzieciaku.

- Nie mam pieniędzy – powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

- Więc czym chcesz mnie przekupić? - zapytałem.

- Kanapkami z masłem orzechowym i dżemem – uśmiechnął się. - Sam je zrobiłem.

Potrząsnąłem głową w niedowierzaniu i zacząłem się śmiać. - Jaki dżem? - uśmiechnąłem się.

- Najlepszy: truskawkowy – powiedział dumnie, a uśmiech, który miałem na twarzy natychmiast opadł.

_- Jak możesz to jeść? - zapytałem zniesmaczony._

_- PB&J są najlepsze, kochany, zwłaszcza z galaretką truskawkową. Możesz użyć każdego rodzaju galaretki, ale te są najlepsze – uśmiechnęła się i praktycznie rzuciła mi w twarz połową kanapki._

_- Nie zjem tego – powiedziałem, podniosłem rękę, żeby zablokować nadchodzącą kanapkę. - Sól i cukier razem to nie jest dla mnie dobre._

_- Pozwolę Ci się pocałować – uśmiechnęła się słodko. To nie było dobre. - I może pozwolę Ci złapać moje cycki._

_- Nie fair – marudziłem._

_- Co powiesz, stud__2__? - uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że wygrała. Szczerze, nie chciałem przegapić okazji, żeby złapać jej cycki._

_Wziąłem kanapkę z jej ręki i wziąłem gryz. Zacząłem przeżuwać i stwierdziłem, że to nie było takie złe, jak myślałem. - To jest dobre – powiedziałem, a ona promiennie się do mnie uśmiechnęła._

- Więc, co myślisz oficerze Cullen? - zapytał Marcus wyciągając mnie z moich bolesnych wspomnień. Byłem blisko, rzucenia się na niego, ale musiałem się powstrzymać przy dziecku. W zamian jedynie posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie. Skurwiel wiedział, że to nie było możliwe.

- Przepraszam Williamie, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. To jest bardzo niebezpieczne i szczerze nie zgodziłbym się na to, nawet, jeśli cała twoja rodzina wyraziła by zgodę. Nie wiem, dlaczego ON powiedział Ci inaczej – odpowiedziałem. Zgarbił się poddając. Nawet, jeśli przestępstwa w parku były praktycznie zerowe, nie zaryzykowałbym.

- Skoro tutaj jesteś, to może pokażę Ci radiowóz? - zapytałem. - Mam trochę czasu w zapasie, zanim będę musiał wyjść. - Uśmiechnął się i zanim wyszliśmy z gabinetu, upewnił się, żeby podziękować Marcusowi za jego czas.

Kiedy doszliśmy do radiowozu, jego oczy świeciły. Pamiętam, że jako dziecko- po tym jak uporałem się z tym gównem wokół mnie i stwierdziłem, że chcę zostać policjantem- zawsze chciałem być w środku samochodu policyjnego.

- Teraz zanim zaczniemy, chcę wyjaśnić Ci, do czego są te wszystkie przyciski tutaj. Nie będę się kłopotał, żeby wyjaśnić celu świateł albo syreny, ponieważ przyjmuję, że wiesz – powiedziałem. Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął swój notes. - To jest dwukierunkowe radio: jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy z wyposażenia w nowoczesnym egzekwowaniu prawa i mocno związane z rozwojem policyjnych samochodów – zacząłem i dałem mu trochę czasu, żeby to zapisał. - To jest Panel Sterowania: niektóre mogą być zaopatrzone w zamykanie przedziałów dla bezpieczeństwa albo broni palnej, albo przedziale plików. To – powiedziałem wskazując na kraty za mną – nazywa się 'Suspect Transport Enclosure'3. Przekładki zapewniają, że pasażer na tylnym siedzeniu, a mianowicie podejrzany nie jest w stanie zaatakować kierowcy albo pasażera na przednim siedzeniu. Jak możesz zobaczyć, mamy zwykłe kraty, ale mają również samochody z kuloodpornymi szybami.

Spędziłem około dwudziestu minut wyjaśniając wszystko, co jest w samochodzie. Patrzył na mnie zdumiony przez to wszystko, co mówiłem, pilnie uważając na każde pojedyncze słowo. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do kogoś zwracającego mnie tak wiele uwagi, ale cholera, jeśli tego nie lubiłem. To było miłe zobaczyć kogoś uczącego się czegoś ode mnie. Z drugiej strony, to było wszystko, co miałem do zaoferowania. Byłem pusty i jedyna dobra rzecz, która pozostała, była taka, że byłem dobrym policjantem. Byłem szybki i śmiertelny. Nikt nie mógł się ze mną pieprzyć, kiedy byłem na służbie, chyba, że moja uwaga została odciągnięta gdzieś indziej.

- To wszystko, co można wiedzieć o radiowozie – powiedziałem, a on kiwnął głową.

- Okej – powiedział, odkładając notes. - Myślę, ze mam wystarczająco.

- Dobrze – uśmiechnąłem się. - Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - zapytałem, starając się zyskać trochę czasu z nim. Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy znowu go zobaczę.

- Nie mam treningu i skoro nie mogę pójść z Tobą – dąsał się. - Pójdę do domu i odrobię lekcje.

**-****Ж****-**

Cztery godziny później, byłem znudzony do granic możliwości. Jęknąłem, kiedy zrobiłem kolejne kółko dookoła cholernego parku. Emmett raz zasugerował zabranie książki albo czegoś innego na każdą zmianę. Oczywiście, wiedziałem, że to jest nie do pomyślenia, ale on i tak to powiedział.

Zacząłem zmierzać w kierunku głównej części parku. Dzieci biegały dookoła, jakby były opętane, matki rozmawiały w małych grupkach. Nagle go zobaczyłem. Pomachał do mnie i zaczął iść w moim kierunku, gdy Golden Retriever szedł za nim.

- Już skończyłeś swoje zadanie domowe?

- Tak – powiedział. - Byłem w domu sam, więc zdecydowałem się zabrać mojego psa na spacer.

Pies brykał dookoła mnie, a ja zachichotałem. - Jest słodki. Jak się wabi? - zapytałem, podrapałem psa po grzbiecie.

- Um – powiedział, krótko patrząc w bok. - S-Sandler. Tak, Sandler jak komik, ponieważ jest głupkowatym psem.

Poszliśmy do wolnej ławki i usiedliśmy. Otworzył małą torbę i wyciągnął z niej softball i rzucił daleko. - To będzie wystarczające, żeby go zając – zachichotał, gdy zapewne sobie coś przypomniał. - Kiedy moja mama i matka chrzestna przyniosły go do mnie, jako prezent na święta jego zęby właśnie zaczęły rosnąc. Żuł wszystko, co znalazł. Jednego dnia znalazł szalik mojej matki chrzestnej – uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową. - Wciąż chowa do niego urazę.

Miał taki uspokajający efekt na mnie, który był bardzo dziwny. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jedynie trzy inne osoby miały taki efekt na mnie: Emmett, Mama i ona. Chciałem wiedzieć o nim więcej. Miałem tysiące pytań do niego, które sprawiały, że byłem niespokojny. Przez ostatnie dwanaście i pół roku, nigdy nie troszczyłem się o nikogo innego niż ja i moja rodzina. Co on ze mną robił?

- Jak ma na imię twoja mama? - zapytałem.

- Julie – odpowiedział.

- A twoja matka chrzestna?

- Allie.

- Czym zajmuje się twoja mama?

- Jest na rezydenturze. Chce zostać chirurgiem urazowym – westchnął.

Natychmiast zamknąłem oczy i zablokowałem wspomnienia Belli zanim ono się w ogóle zaczęło. W momencie takim jak ten, nie miała miejsca w moich myślach. Poznanie tego dziecka było ważniejsze. Była czarną kropką...

- Allie?

- Jest prawnikiem – prosto odpowiedział.

- Twój tata?

Zbladł. - Ja, ah... nie wiem.

Skuliłem się, gdy zapomniałem, że on nie wiedział, kim był jego ojciec. Jaki rodzaj skurwysyna zostawia swoje dziecko? Co gorsze, może dupek udawał, że nie ma dziecka...

- Nie udaje – wyszeptał, a ja stwierdziłem, że wypowiedziałem swoje myśli. - On nie wie, że ja istnieję. Tak jest lepiej. Czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać, proszę? - nalegał.

- Przepraszam, Will.

- Nie – powiedział. - Cieszę się, że on nie wie. Jeśli by o mnie wiedział, cierpiałby.

Jak dwunastoletnie dziecko może tak myśleć? CO za osoba, cierpiała by mając jego za syna?

- Twojej mamie musi być ciężko wychowywać Ciebie samotnie – powiedziałem.

- Tak było. Moja mama pochodzi z biednej rodziny – powiedział. - Musiała pracować, kiedy była w ciąży. Wszystko, co miała moja mama to moja matka chrzestna i mój dziadek. Starali się dawać jej pieniądze, ale ona ich nigdy nie akceptowała. Była bardzo dumną osobą, kiedy chodziło o pieniądze.

,,W przeciwieństwie do innych" gorzko sobie pomyślałem. Czemu nie mogła być taka jak Julie? Dlaczego musiała nas sprzedać?

- Nie mówiłem o pieniądzach. Chodziło mi, że musi być jej ciężko bez twojego ojca przy niej.

- Tak myślę – powiedział, patrząc na mnie. - Ciocia Allie była z nią od początku. Obie w tym czasie były w szkole. Mama właśnie zaczęła college, a Allie prawie kończyła swój trzeci rok. Moja mama pracowała w restauracji, kiedy nie była na zajęciach i dawała korepetycje w liceum i innym studentom. Moja ciocia pracowała w magazynie z materiałami. Była i wciąż jest bardzo zręczna w robieniu ubrań, więc robiła nasze ciuchy. Za każdym razem, kiedy robiła coś takiego, mama płakała. Czuła, że powstrzymuje Allie przed cieszeniem się życiem, ale ona nigdy nie narzekała. Ciocia Allie bardzo nas kocha – dokończył, gdy mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

Tym kobietom powinno się wręczyć pieprzony medal honoru. Zadawałem mu proste pytania i odpowiedział na wszystkie. Powiedział mi, jaka jest jego matka, wciąż próbuje spłacić pożyczę na szkołę. Pracuje dodatkowe godziny w szpitalu i również doucza studentów na medycynie. Jego matka chrzestna pracuje, jako prawnik i kontynuuje pomaganie im. Nawet, jeśli sprawy czasami były trudne, nigdy nie przestali wieżyc, że z czasem będzie lepiej.

Była prawie ósma i słońce zachodziło. Sandler powrócił do nas i teraz spał na stopach Williama. Gdy na niego patrzyłem, nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zastanowieniem się jak ktoś mógłby cierpieć wiedząc o jego istnieniu. On, jego matka i ciotka byli nadzwyczajnymi osobami.

- Mieszkasz gdzieś niedaleko? - zapytałem.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się. - Kilka bloków stąd.

Otworzył swoją torbę i podał mi butelkę wody. - Rozmawialiśmy przez kilka godzin. Wypij trochę. Mama mówi, że ważne jest, aby być nawodnionym. Każe mi pic osiem szklanek dziennie.

- Dzięki, dzieciaku – powiedziałem, i prawie skończyłem tą cholerną rzecz jednym łykiem. Do tej chwili nie zauważyłem, jaki byłem spragniony. Mój żołądek zaburczał, tak jakby miał swoje własne zdanie.

- Ktoś jest głodny – powiedział z uśmiechem. - Proszę, jest czas na twoją łapówkę.

- Jesteś pewien, że mnie nie otrujesz? - droczyłem się, a on zbladł.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! - powiedział cicho. - Nigdy Cię nie zranię.

_- Edwardzie? O mój Boże, kochanie, co się stało? - zapytała Bella gwałtownie, gdy klęczała przede mną._

_Owinąłem ramiona wokół jej tali, tak ciasno, że moje kostki stały się białe, gdy mocno szlochałem w zagłębienie jej szyi._

_- Cii, jestem tu – wyszeptała._

_Kiedy mój płacz ustąpił, mogła na mnie spojrzeć. Jęknęła i przejechała swoimi palcami po moim czerwieniącym policzku, a jej oczy prawie natychmiast wypełniły się łzami._

_- Kto Ci to zrobił? - domagała przez płacz._

_- Carlisle – westchnąłem._

_- Dlaczego? Co zrobiłeś, żeby na to zasłużyć? Wie, przez co przeszedłeś!_

_- Kłóciliśmy się o moją naukę w college'u – skłamałem. Nigdy bym jej nie powiedział, że ona była głównym tematem i powodem, przez który mnie uderzył._

_- Och, Edwardzie – pociągnęła nosem, trzymając mnie w swoich ramionach._

_- Kocham Cię – powiedziałem niepewnym głosem. - Tak bardzo Cię potrzebuje, że to boli, kiedy nie jesteś w pobliżu. Ledwo oddycham._

_Wzięła moją twarz w swoje dłonie i zmusiła, żebym na nią spojrzał. - Jesteś moim sercem, Edwardzie. Nigdy Cię nie zranię!_

- Nie składaj obietnic, których możesz nie być wstanie dotrzymać – powiedziałem gniewnie, gdy wstałem. - Życie jest zbyt popieprzone i nikt nie dotrzymuje obietnic. _Nie _wierz w nie, ponieważ ewentualnie sprowadzą Cię do ziemi. Obudzisz się pewnego dnia i nie będziesz w stanie poznać siebie – sprzeczałem. - Kurwa! - warknąłem, chodząc tam i z powrotem, żeby się uspokoić. Zapaliłem papierosa i westchnąłem ciężko, gdy czułem dym w dole mojego gardła. Wiedziałem, że to był zły nawyk, a wciąż w nim trwałem. Palenie było... uspokajające.

Skończyłem papierosa, odwróciłem się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i natychmiast zamarłem. Jego ręce się trzęsły, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Kurwa! Co ja zrobiłem? Był małym chłopcem, który nic nie zrobił w moim spieprzonym życiu. Muszę to szybko naprawić.

Uklęknąłem przed nim, delikatnie wyciągnąłem rękę i podniosłem jego brodę, żeby złapać jego spojrzenie. - William, przepraszam stary. Nie chciałem stracić nad sobą kontroli. Są takie rzeczy w twoim życiu, których nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać. Twoje życie przez cały czas nie będzie kolorowe. Musisz być przygotowany – zakończyłem i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Moje życie również nie było łatwe, Edwardzie – zaczął. - Ale nie oznacza to, że powinienem stracić nadzieję i wiarę.

- Ja swoją straciłem _dawno _temu, dzieciaku.

- Nigdy nie jest za późno by ją odzyskać – natychmiast odpowiedział.

- Tak jest w moim przypadku – powiedziałem sztywno.

- Więc – powiedział i wyprostował się. - Będę musiał udowodnić Ci, że się mylisz – kontynuował ze smutnym uśmiechem – z dużą ilością masła orzechowego i dżemowych kanapek. - Jego oświadczenie sprawiło, że zachichotałem. Był taki młody i pełny pozytywnych myśli.

- Mogę prosić Cię o przysługę? - zapytałem.

- Cokolwiek – odpowiedział.

- Zawsze zachowaj coś dla siebie. Jeśli cokolwiek kiedyś się stanie, żeby sprowadzić Cię w dół do bardzo niskiego zdania i zagrozi złamaniem Ciebie, ta cienka część, którą zatrzymasz pomoże Ci się zebrać. Okej?

I, Edward pieprzony Cullen, mistrz rozmyślań, urazy i nędzy, daję rady dziecku. Co się do cholery ze mną stało? To było tak jakbym z tym dzieckiem był całkowicie inną osobą.

- Mogę również prosić Cię o przysługę? - zapytał, gdy bawił się brzegiem swojej koszuli.

- Cokolwiek.

- Mogę Cię przytulic? - zapytał, gdy podniósł swoją głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć.

Kurwa. - Ja... uh...

- Proszę? - wyszeptał.

Cholera! - William, ja... - nie skończyłem.

Przyczepił się do mnie, jego ręce ciasno mnie oplotły, gdy on położył swoją głowę na moim ramieniu. Byłem sparaliżowany. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Z jednej strony chciałem odwzajemnić uścisk, ale z drugiej chciałem trzymać go z dala od siebie. Nie byłem dla niego dobry. Był niewinny i z dobrym sercem, kiedy ja byłem całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Pomimo że wiedziałem, co zrobić, zrobiłem inaczej. Bardzo powoli, podniosłem ręce i przytuliłem go na chwilę. Westchnął, a ja poklepałem go po plecach.

Kilka sekund później, uwolnił mnie i odsunął się. - Słońce zachodzi – powiedział smutno. - Godzina policyjna.

- Okej – powiedziałem. Podniósł swoje rzeczy i odszedł.

- Gapiłem się na jego odwróconą postać. To dziecko robiło ze mną dziwne rzeczy. Gdy rozmawialiśmy, czułem się jakbym był starym sobą- tym, który nie był gniewnym dupkiem, którym jestem teraz. Byłem zdumiony przez kilka rzeczy, które mi powiedział o swoim życiu. Te kobiety walczyły razem, żeby go wychować i wciąż nigdy nie straciły uśmiechu i nadziei.

Dzwonek mojego telefonu wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz, ale nie miałem pojęcia, kto to był.

- Cullen.

_- Witaj przystojniaku _– zamruczała.

- Tanya.

_- Jak się masz?_

- Jestem w pracy? Dzwonisz z jakiegoś powodu? - zapytałem niegrzecznie.

_- Więc, to już prawie miesiąc, odkąd ostatni raz Cię widziałam i chciałam sprawdzić jak się masz. Czy to jakiś problem?_

Czy to naprawdę już miesiąc? - W porządku. A ty?

_- Pewnego dnia, ktoś ukradł moją torebkę, więc musiałam załatwić nowy dowód, telefon i wszystko_ – westchnęła. - _O której kończysz? Chciałam się z tobą trochę zrelaksować._

- Nie mogę dzisiaj – skłamałem.

Co do cholery? Kiedy zacząłem odmawiać seksu?

_- Widujesz się z kimś?_ - nagle zapytała. Była zła.

- Co jeśli tak? - odpowiedziałem ostro. - Powiedziałem Ci, że nasz układ nie ma żadnych załączników. Prawdopodobnie zignorowałaś to, że powiedziałem Ci, że to tylko seks i nic więcej, więc zrób mi przysługę i przestań zachowywać się jak zazdrosna dziewczyna.

_- Następnym razem..._

Przerwałem jej zanim mogą dokończyć. - Będę tym, który do Ciebie zadzwoni i nie inaczej. Mam już twój numer. Dobranoc, Tanyo – powiedziałem i rozłączyłem się.

To suka! Dlaczego nie może pojąć, faktu, że nie bawię się w związkowe gówno? Zrobiłem to gówno i skończyłem będąc zrujnowanym emocjonalnie. Dlaczego miałby ponownie to zrobić? Wszystkie kobiety są takie same. Wysysają z Ciebie życie, a później zostawiają z niczym. Więc dlaczego miałbym rzucić się ponownie w te sidła?

Patrząc ostatni raz na zegarek, zdecydowałem się zrobić jeszcze jedno przejście dookoła parku, które nie zajmowało w ogóle czasu. Kiedy doszedłem do radiowozu, usłyszałem za sobą hałas. Odwróciłem się, ale nic nie widziałem. Jednakże, wiedziałem, że ktoś tam jest. Czułem to.

Poszedłem do tyłu, udając, że szukam czegoś w bagażniku. Tym razem usłyszałem szelest liści, kawałek dalej. Zapewne, ktokolwiek to był, zaczął odchodzić, szybko pokonałem drogę dookoła drzew, żeby odciąć jemu albo jej drogę.

- Co ty do cholery myślałeś, że się stanie, Will? - usłyszałem jak William szepcze do siebie.

Co on do cholery robił na dworze?

Miałem dwa wyjścia: pierwsze- narobić hałasu i ujawnić się, albo drugie- przestraszyć go na śmierć. Nie powinien być na dworze o tej porze i musiał o tym wiedzieć. Szedłem w jego kierunku tak cicho jak to było możliwe. Odległość między nami nie była większa niż kilka stóp, a on wciąż nie zauważył, że tutaj byłem.

- Idiota – skrzyczał się.

Złożyłem ramiona na piersi i wziąłem głęboki oddech. - Lekcja numer jeden – powiedziałem, sprawiając, że praktycznie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z rozszerzonymi oczami. - _Nigdy _nie próbuj skradać się wokół policjanta, ponieważ nigdy nie wiesz, co zrobi. I lekcja numer dwa: pozwól, że ten lekki strach będzie teraz przypomnieniem. Następnym razem, gdy złapię Cię tutaj o tej porze, przerażenie będzie jeszcze gorsze. Łapiesz?

Entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. - P-przepraszam.

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytałem surowo.

- Uh...ja...umm... powiedziałeś nie i ja... ja chciałem zobaczyć. Proszę nie złość się – prosił.

- Nie znaczy nie, Williamie. Powiedziałem Ci, że ja... - kontynuowałem i natychmiast przestałem.

- Dalej, kochanie – Usłyszałem nagle bełkot. - Pięćdziesiąt dolców i spróbujesz najlepsze zielsko, jakie kiedykolwiek miałaś.

Oczy Williama rozszerzyły się. Położyłem palec na ustach, żeby go uciszyć. Otwierałem moją kaburę, kiedy William chwycił moje ramię, gwałtownie pokręcił swoją głową. Zwęziłem brwi na jego działanie. Co on robił?

- Teraz, jeśli nie chcesz zielska, mam również inne rzeczy – kontynuował głos.

- Nie chcę narkotyków! - Usłyszałem jak kobieta mówi.

- Dalej, słodkie usteczka – powiedział. - Mam najlepszą kokainę, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiono...

- Nie – powiedziała gniewnie kobieta. - Puszczaj mnie!

William wciąż trzymał moje ramię. Mogłem zobaczyć, że był przerażony. Muszę go stąd wydostać najdalej jak to możliwe. Rozkurczyłem jego dłoń z mojego ramienia. 'Idź' – wyszeptałem.

Znowu pokręcił swoją głową. 'Idź' ponownie wyszeptałem, zwróciłem się gniewnie z dala od niego. Jego oczy zwilgotniały.

„Nie" wyszeptał ponownie, zaciskając pięści po bokach.

- Zacznę krzyczeć krwawy morderca, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi odejść dupku! - powiedziała kobieta zdecydowanie.

Z każdą sekundą wkurwiałem się. Prosiłem go, aby odszedł, a on wciąż był tutaj. Zacisnąłem szczękę i zwęziłem oczy na niego. - Spadaj! - syknąłem, ledwo słyszalnie dla kogoś innego niż on. Pchnąłem go w kierunku, który wcześniej wskazałem. Spojrzenie jakie mi posłał chwilę przed tym jak zaczął bieg, będzie mnie prześladowało przez dni. Zostałem tam zanim jego postać nie zniknęła z mojego wzroku.

Podszedłem cicho w kierunku dilera. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się, gdy mnie zobaczyła. Gdy spojrzałem na jego plecy, zobaczyłem, że ma tatuaż na karku: oskryptowane 'A'. To był znak Adrianiego dla jego ludzi. Wyciągnąłem swój pistolet i umieściłem go z tyłu jego głowy.

- Masz jedną sekundę, żeby ją puścić albo przysięgam, że wydmucham twój pieprzony mózg.

1Rufus Wainwright – Somewhere over the rainbow

2Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o ucznia od – student, albo o siłacza, bo gdzieś mi się takie coś rzuciło, ale zostawiłam tak jak jest w oryginale ;)

3 Odizolowane miejsce w radiowozie do przetransportowania podejrzanych po angielsku ładniej brzmi


	6. Rozdział 5: Reflections of a Broken Men

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

**Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Rozdział 5**

beta: Erubinka

- Ten dupek zaczął już mówić czy co? - zapytałem Victorii. To już cztery dni odkąd złapałem maskotkę Adrianiego.

- Nie – warknęła. - Trzymałam go tam przez cztery pieprzone dni i wciąż nic.

- Chcesz, żebym spróbował? - zapytałem. Byłem gotowy zaprzedać się Lucyferowi, tylko po to, żeby on zaczął mówić. Jeśli tylko dostałbym szansę.

Od dłuższego czasu obserwowałem Adrianiego; pracowałem nad tą sprawą. Dwa lata temu, rozprowadzał narkotyki w liceum. Pięcioro dzieci zmarło, z powodu jego fałszywej heroiny i koki. Doszedłem naprawdę blisko, żeby go dopaść tego dnia, ale udało mu się ponownie uciec... przejeżdżając mnie swoim samochodem. Byłem w szpitalu przez miesiąc, zanim zostałem wypisany. Miałem złamane obie ręce i lewą nogę i jakieś niewielkie krwawienie wewnętrzne. Ten skurwiel prawie mnie zabił, ponieważ próbowałem uratować świat przed śmieciem takim jak on. I, kiedy nigdy nie byłem osobą chowającą urazę w pracy, on sprawił, że stało się to osobiste.

- Um... ja... Umm... n-nie – wyjąkała. - Słuchaj, Kajusz powiedział, że jeśli nie zmusimy go do gadania, to Federalni się tym zajmą. Już wystarczająco ich opóźnialiśmy. - Zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Muszę iść. Pogadamy później.

Wsiadłem do mojej ciężarówki i odjechałem. Musiałem zniknąć na kilka godzin. Tak wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Po pierwsze, aresztowałem tego śmiecia. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy na komisariat, chłopaki byli gotowi wyprawić przyjęcie. Nigdy wcześniej nie byliśmy tak blisko Adrianiego, przynajmniej nie przez ostatnie kilka lat. Każda pojedyncza poszlaka, jaką mieliśmy przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy była ślepym zaułkiem. Magazyn okazał się niczym więcej niż składzikiem. Skurwiel był mądry. Miał fałszywe magazyny swoich pupilków na antyki, których był właścicielem i kupił legalnie. Po tym wszystkim Victoria miała rację. Użył magazynu, jako zmyłki - na co, nie mam pojęcia.

Inna sprawa to to, że Carlisle przyleciał tu dzień po przyjeździe Mamy. Płaszczył się, błagał o przebaczenie. Potrzebowaliśmy całej siły, jaką miałem – i uchwytu mięśniowego Emmetta - żeby kurwa nie rozerwać go na kawałki gołymi rękoma. Kochałem moją mamę bezgranicznie, ale na jej nieszczęście ona była za słaba. Kilka łez, łamiące serce przeprosiny i była z powrotem w jego ramionach. Co stało się z szacunkiem do samej siebie i ochroną?

W międzyczasie, Emmett dawał mi ciche leczenie. Zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało przy innych, ale kiedy byliśmy sami udawał jakby nie było mnie w tym cholernym pokoju. Wiedziałem, co starał się zrobić: zmusić mnie, abym poszedł po pomoc... pomoc, która nie zrobi nic dobrego. Terapia była stratą czasu, pieniędzy i energii. Mogłaby pomóc, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem, ale nie teraz. Przez moją pracę doświadczyłem zbyt wielu rzeczy i powiedzmy to wprost: moje życie nie było łatwe.

Jednak ważna sprawa była, że nie widziałem Williama. Nie miałem żadnego sposobu na skontaktowanie się z nim, a on nie pokazał się w parku, odkąd go odesłałem. Jego oczy tej nocy były takie przerażone. Ale dlaczego? Chciałem wierzyć, że wiedział, że nie pozwoliłbym, aby coś mu się stało. Sposób, w jaki błagał oczami, aby nie iść. Dlaczego czułem się tak dziwnie? Może w końcu stwierdził, że nie byłem wart wysiłku. Byłem złamanym facetem, który nie miał nic mu do zaoferowania. Rzuciłem prawdą w niego- prawdą, na którą był za młody, żeby zrozumieć. Za młody, żeby wiedzieć, że obietnice łatwo się łamią, umyślnie lub niechcący. Powiedział, że nie raniłby mnie, a ja kurwa chapnąłem na dzieciaka. Kto tak robi?

Tylko ja...

W moim trzydziestojednoletnim życiu, wiedziałem, że wiek nie był ważny. Prawdziwe życie nie troszczy się o wiek, status społeczny albo majątek. Ona tylko podnosi swoją paskudną głowę, a reszta jest historią. Czasami ludzie tacy jak Carlisle i Esme pojawiają się w jednym życiu i ratują cię. Oni zostają z tyłu, ci, którzy nie mogli zostać uratowani, zostają zostawieni na cierpienie.

_Moje życie również nie było łatwe, Edwardzie, ale to nie oznacza, że powinienem stracić nadzieję i wiarę._

Przez co możliwe mógłby przejść, by to powiedzieć? Z tego, co o nim wiedziałem, wydawał się twardo stąpać po ziemi, mądrzejszy na swój wiek. Był dobrze wychowany, ale również wiedział jak skopać komuś dupę. O swojej rodzinie mówił bardzo mało i tylko wtedy, kiedy zapytałem. Następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy – jeśli będzie następny raz- zapytam go o więcej. Przykuł moją uwagę.

Dźwięk mojego telefonu wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i zobaczyłam, że to Jasper.

- Hej, Tex. Co jest? - zapytałem.

_- Dzwonię, aby dać Ci znać, że niedługo popełnię pieprzone morderstwo! - _powiedział rozdrażniony.

- Gino za trzydzieści minut?

_- Zamów mi to, co zwykle. Właśnie wychodzę z biura._

Chicago było wielkim miastem, ale wciąż udało mi się mieć wszystko, co potrzebowaliśmy w krótkim czasie. Wysłałem szybką wiadomość do Emmetta, żeby poinformować go o naszych planach wyjścia do Gina, na wypadek gdyby chciał przyłączyć się do nas. Znając mojego brata, nie przyjdzie. Rosalie, z drugiej strony, powiedziała, że postara się wpaść, jeśli szybko skończy z samochodem.

Wchodząc do małej włoskiej restauracji, zostałem zaatakowany przez Lucie, żonę Gino.

- Edward! Come stai, ragazzo mio1?

- Io sono molto più adesso che ti ho visto2… - odpowiedziałem.

Lucia zaczęła się śmiać. - Zawsze czaruś. Jak tam wszyscy? To już wieki, odkąd byliście tutaj.

Powiedziałem jej co u nas. Zazwyczaj przychodziliśmy przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, tak po prostu się spotkać. Pomiędzy szpitalami, aresztem, smarem i sprawami, zawsze znajdowaliśmy sposób, żeby wyjść razem.

- Więc, co mogę Ci podać? - zapytała.

- Na razie dwa duże dania główne - Jasper wszedł chwilę później do restauracji. Mogłem powiedzieć przez wyraz jego twarzy, że był wściekły.

- Długo się nie widzieliśmy, Texas – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

- Uśmiechasz się – powiedział i uniósł swoje brwi.

- Wiem. Wiesz, robię to od czasu do czasu. Co nowego?

Ciężko westchnął. - Alice – powiedział, przejeżdżając dłońmi przez swoje włosy.

- Chochlik?

Spojrzał na mnie. - Nie nazywaj jej tak!

- Twoje słowa, nie moje stary. O co z nią chodzi?

Ponownie westchnął i spojrzał na mnie. - Przeprowadziła się do miasta, trzy miesiące temu z Phoenix. Ma trzydzieści cztery lata i jest nową Prokurator Okręgową. Jest najbardziej denerwującą, upartą, najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Jest zakochana w swojej pracy, nie wspominając o rodzinie. Zabiłaby dla nich, Edwardzie.

- Już okręciła Cię wokół palca – zachichotałem. - Spotkałeś ją w sądzie?

- Właściwie na przerwie. Potknęła się i rozlała na mnie kawę.

Kontynuował opowiadanie jak to wdali się w kłótnię, jak to ona zmiażdżyła go na rozprawie. Co kilka dni wpadali na siebie, zanim ona zdecydowała się wysyłać mu ciastka i kawę albo pojawiała się niespodziewanie w jego biurze i wkurwiała go swoimi komentarzami.

- ... i wczoraj, po prostu ją zaatakowałem... w moim biurze – wyszeptał.

- Czekaj, zaatakowałeś _ją_? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. Potwierdził.

- Pieprzyłeś ją w swoim biurze. - Kiwnięcie. - Bez wychodzenia z nią. Bez pierwszej randki, bez drugiej randki.

- Tak, Edwardzie! - powiedział zły. - Pieprzyliśmy się w moim biurze i to był najlepszy seks jakikolwiek miałem.

Zachichotałem i potrząsnąłem głową. - Co się teraz dzieje?

- Nic – powiedział. - Po tym jak skończyliśmy, siedzieliśmy w ciszy na sofie. Po jakimś czasie wstała i ubrała się. Kiedy zapytałem ją, żeby dała mi swój numer, powiedziała mi, że to było jednorazowe i wyszła. Człowieku, stałem zamrożony w jednym miejscu Bóg jeden wie przez jak długo.

- Powiedziała Ci, dlaczego?

- Myślę, że to ma związek z jej rodziną. Kurwa, nie jestem pewny. Dzisiaj rano byłem taki wkurwiony, więc poszedłem do jej biura, zapytać o wyjaśnienie, powód, cokolwiek, ale nie chciała mnie widzieć. Nie łapię tego. Polowała na mnie, jakbym był jej ofiarą przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. W jej oczach mogłem zobaczyć, ze chciała więcej. Powiedziała mi żebym wyszedł i to, co się stało było błędem.

- Pomyślałeś, że może być mężatką? - Podniósł swoją głowę i spojrzał na mnie. - Może jest jedną z tych kobiet, które zdradzają, Jazz.

- Nie. Nie Alice. Nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego – powiedział surowo.

- Czy naprawdę znasz ją tak dobrze, żeby być pewnym? - zapytałem. Był cicho. - Spójrz, co jakiś czas mamy 'Alice' w naszym życiu. Nie denerwuj się przez to. Spędziłeś miło czas i to wszystko. W ten sposób jest lepiej. Uwierz mi.

- Ale widziałem to, Edwardzie – powiedział. - Ona nie chciała, żeby to się skończyło. Chciała więcej. Jej oczy mówiły prawdę.

- Przestań pieprzyć, Texas. Wiesz, że takie rzeczy mogą być zwodnicze. Masz pieprzony żyjący dowód przed sobą – powiedziałem gniewnie.

- Nie wszystkie kobiety są takie jak B...

- Nie waż się wypowiedzieć jej imienia, Jazz. Mówię serio! - syknąłem.

- ...są takie jak ona!

- Dobrze, więc do cholery powiedz mi dlaczego rzuciła Cię w ten sposób. Jeśli nie jest mężatką, więc, o co jej chodzi? - Przetarł twarz rękoma i westchnął. Pieprzone kobiety.

Jedno piwo prowadziło do innego i jeszcze kolejnego. Skończyliśmy pijąc bez słowa. Był zagubiony we własnym świecie, a ja byłem w swoim. Ludzie mówią, że oczy są oknem do duszy. Ja mówię pieprzenie. Oczy są tylko organami, możesz nimi manipulować jak Ci pasuje. One nie są lustrem.

- Nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć – wyszeptał. - Jej uśmiech może rozświetlić pieprzony pokój, wiesz?

W tym momencie było mi go żal. Dostała się pod jego skórę. Jasper był jak ja. Kochał tylko raz w swoim życiu. Może znaleźć inną kobietę, ale nigdy nie będzie jej kochał.

- Jasper – zapytałem. Spojrzał na mnie. - Jesteś w niej zakochany, prawda?

- Tak myślę – powiedział i wyjrzał przez okno.

Zachichotałem i wypiłem dużego łyka mojego piwa. - Masz przejebane! - powiedziałem i potrząsnąłem głowa. - I chcesz poznać zabójczą część?

- Że będę tego żałował, tak jak ty?

- Nie. Będziesz się z tego cieszył...

Czy żałuję, że ją kochałem? Znałem pieprzoną odpowiedź, ale nie było potrzeby, żeby inni to wiedzieli.. I, dlaczego w ogóle powinni wiedzieć?

- Będzie dzisiaj padać – powiedział, zmieniając temat, gdy wyglądał przez okno.

- Wydaję się, że tak – powiedziałem i westchnąłem. Odkąd pamiętam, siedziałem przy oknie i gapiłem się na deszcz.

- Pracujesz dzisiaj?

- Nie. Wziąłem chorobowe.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Doprawdy, dlaczego.

- Chcę zaliczyć – skłamałem drocząc się. - Przez całą noc...

- Dupek – powiedział oburzony. - Pewnego dnia, to się zwróci przeciwko tobie. Zapamiętaj moje słowa.

„Już się stało, mój przyjacielu..." pomyślałem. „Dawno temu..." gapiłem się przez okno przez kilka minut. Kilka kropli deszczu zaczęło spadać i mogłem zobaczyć ludzi pędzących, żeby znaleźć tymczasowe schronienie.

- Chcesz jeszcze jedną kolejkę? - zapytał Jasper.

- Zniesiesz to? - uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

- Dawaj...

Wstałem i poszedłem do baru po piwa. Franco wręczył mi szklani i gdy wracałem do naszego stolika, patrzyłem przez okno. Zobaczyłem w zaroślach kobietę z mahoniowymi włosami, idącą w pośpiechu. Wszystko stało się w zwolnionym tempie. Odwróciła na chwilę głowę i zobaczyłem twarz, którą tak bardzo starałem się wymazać z moich wspomnień.

To była ona.

Szklanki wyleciały z moich rąk i potknąłem się, uderzając w stół za mną. Moje serce biło w pełnym otwarciu przepony i nie mogłem oddychać. Zacząłem łapać oddech i złapałem brzeg stołu, żeby utrzymać się przed upadnięciem na podłogę, bez rezultatu.

- Edward – Jasper pośpieszył do mnie. - Stary, jesteś cały? - Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć. - Przerażasz mnie, Ed. Mów do mnie! - kontynuował, złapał moje ramiona i potrząsnął mną.

Nie pamiętałem jak długo byłem w tym stanie, zanim usłyszałem głos Emmetta. - Edwardzie, słyszysz mnie? - zapytał, gdy świecił światłem w moje oczy. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i mrugnąłem kilka razy. Jak mogła być tutaj? Czy to naprawdę była ona czy to wszystko sobie wyobraziłem?

- Słyszę Cię, Em – wyszeptałem.

- Kurwa, Edward, zapewniłeś nam zawał serca – westchnął. - Co się stało?

- Ja... um – jąkałem się. Co do cholery miałem mu powiedzieć? - Uh, ja... um, zobaczyłem kobietę, która wyglądała jak Lizzy – skłamałem. - Są jakieś szanse? - mruknąłem.

Spojrzał na mnie i zwęził oczy na krótką chwilę. Wiedział, że kłamię, ale wiedział również, że mu nie powiem. Mój umysł płatał mi niebezpieczne sztuczki i nie lubiłem tego. Byłem wystarczająco popieprzony. Stwierdziłam, że to był tylko wytwór wyobraźni i nic więcej, wstałem z podłogi i usiadłem przy naszym stoliku. Wyciągnąłem papierosa i zamierzałem go zapalić, ale Jasper chwycił moją rękę.

- Edwardzie, wiesz, ze nie można tutaj palić.

Kurwa. Upuściłem go na stół i trzęsącymi dłońmi chwyciłem szklankę z wodą. Co to do cholery było?

- Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego, Em – powiedział Jasper po chwili.

- Wiem – odpowiedział. - Jestem na podwójnym dyżurze już blisko dwa miesiące. Mam tylko dwa dni wolnego w tygodniu. Św. Józef jest kiepski. Przez kryzys, nie mogą płacić załodze na czas, więc większość z nich albo się przeniosła albo odeszła. Niektórzy z naszych lekarzy poszli tam, żeby pomóc, a reszta z nas uzupełnia ich grafik – westchnął.

- Jak długo?

- Kolejny miesiąc albo coś, ale my...

Nie zdążył skończyć, gdy telefon Jaspera zaczął dzwonić. - Hello? - Tex wziął głęboki oddech i przytrzymał go. - Czego chcesz, Brandon? Sądzę, że byłaś doskonale jasna dziś rano. - zatrzymał się ponownie i wstał z krzesła, pokazując, że wróci.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Mój brat patrzył wszędzie, ale nie na mnie. Nagle wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni, wziął serwetkę i zaczął pisać numer telefonu.

- Dziękuje – powiedziałem, patrząc na podłogę. Może byłem dupkiem, ale nie byłem niewdzięczny. Zostawił pracę, aby przyjść do mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem.

- Cokolwiek, Edwardzie – powiedział, gdy wstawał, żeby wyjść. Położył serwetkę przede mną, a ja podniosłem głowę by na niego spojrzeć. - To jest numer telefonu do Garretta Cummings. Jest terapeutą i dobrym przyjacielem. Następnym razem, gdy usłyszę Ciebie, lepiej żebyś powiedział mi datę twojego spotkania. Jestem poważny – powiedział i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

- Do nikogo nie dzwonię – warknąłem. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił i spojrzał na mnie.

- Więc z nami koniec – szybko wyszedł.

Bardzo starałem się, aby nie pokazać moich emocji. To był pierwszy raz, gdy powoli bardzo powoli zacząłem stwierdzać, że odpycham ludzi od siebie moim zachowaniem. Najpierw William, a teraz Emmett. Nienawidziłem jej za to, co mi zrobiła. Sprowadziła mnie do tego stanu i wciąż nie mogłem pójść dalej. Utknąłem z moimi cholernymi wspomnieniami jej... nas. Inny mężczyzna powiedziałby 'do diabła z tym' i poszedł na przód, ale nie ja. Byłem przywiązany do życia, o którym śniłem i pragnąłem. Zatraciłem się w tym złudzeniu i nawet, jeśli chciałem się zmienić, nie wiedziałem jak ponownie stać się starym sobą.

Zatraciłem się w swoich myślach, i nie zauważyłem, że Jasper wrócił. Był równie cicho. Jego twarz była bardziej smutna, pewnie przez rozmowę.

- Czego chciała? - zapytałem.

- Przeprosić za sposób, w jaki mnie potraktowała – powiedział i wziął łyka piwa.

- Więc w porządku?

- Nie. Potwierdziła, że to było jednorazowe i nie może się nigdy więcej powtórzyć – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie.

- Pieprzone kobiety. Widzisz teraz, dlaczego pieprzę i odchodzę, żadnego skrępowania?

- Nie jestem Tobą – powiedział surowo. - Udowodnię Ci błąd. Alice jest inna. - Wstał, rzucił dwadzieścia dolców na stół i wyszedł.

Zapłaciłem rachunki i zostałem by dokończyć piwo. Stół był pusty, a ja siedziałem tam patrząc na notatkę, którą zostawił mi Emmett, odtwarzając scenę w moich myślach. Moje ciało zatrzęsło się i chciałem wyciągnąć stamtąd jej wizję. Nie! Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Jak śmie powodować takie reakcje? Jakby dręczenie moich snów i każda budząca się myśl nie była wystarczająca... - Pieprzyć to – powiedziałem, złożyłem serwetkę i schowałem do kieszeni kurtki. Zanim dotarłem do domu, deszcz przestał padać.

W czasie, gdy brałem prysznic usłyszałem telefon, ale pozwoliłem, żeby sekretarka to odebrała. Nie byłem w nastroju na rozmowy. Wytarłem się i poszedłem się ubrać, kiedy telefon zaczął ponownie dzwonić. Tą wiadomość również odebrała sekretarka.

_- Umm... Hello. Mam nadzieję, że dodzwoniłem się do Edwarda Cullena, policjanta. Jeśli nie to przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – _usłyszałem jak mówił ponad dźwiękami przejeżdżających samochodów. Musiał dzwonić z budki telefonicznej. Moje serce zaczęło przyspieszać, i przez chwilę myślałem, że wyskoczy z mojej piersi. -_Ja... err, znalazłem twój numer w książce telefonicznej. Um... poszedłem na stację, ale kobieta powiedziała mi, że dzisiaj nie pracujesz. - _Cholera. - _Chciałem sprawdzić czy z Tobą wszystko w porządku. Tamtej nocy nie chciałem, żebyś był zły. Przepraszam. - _Zatrzymał się. - _Teraz muszę iść. Muszę iść na trening. Do widzenia... Oj, i przy okazji tu Will – _zakończył i rozłączył się.

Usiadłem na podłodze i ponownie włączyłem wiadomość... i znowu... chciałem go zobaczyć. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że nie byłem zły. Musiałem mu wytłumaczyć, że byłem przerażony, – jeśli ośmieliłbym się to powiedzieć – o niego. Nie wiedziałem czy ten dupek był uzbrojony czy nie i chciałem tylko, żeby był bezpieczny, przestraszyłem go i teraz myśli, że wciąż jestem zły na niego, że nie chcę z nim ponownie rozmawiać.

Jak długo mogłem taki być? Znałem prawdę: nie zaznałem spokoju ze sobą, nawet, jeśli innym mówiłem inaczej. Nie chciałem, żeby widzieli, jaki byłem wciąż wrażliwy. Nie chciałem, żeby wiedzieli, że byłem gotowy odepchnąć wszystkich od siebie, ponieważ nie byłbym wstanie patrzeć jak odchodzą ode mnie. W swoim życiu miałem tylko siedem osób, osiem, jeśli wilczyc w to Williama. Byłbym przeklęty, jeśli siedziałbym i nic nie zrobił.

Wziąłem telefon i bez namysłu wybrałem numer do Emmetta. Odebrał, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. - Widziałem ją – powiedziałem. Cisza. - Chodzi mi, że u Gina. Poszedłem po piwa i zobaczyłem ją za oknem. Emmett, to była ona – kontynuowałem. - B-Bella.

Wziął głęboki oddech. - _Edwardzie, twój umysł pła..._

Przerwałem mu. - Wiem Emmett. Mogłem ją sobie wymyślić. Rozmawialiśmy o lasce Jaspera i po prostu ją zobaczyłem. Emmett, proszę – prosiłem. - Nie jestem gotowy jeszcze na terapię. Nie zmuszaj mnie. Jeśli to zrobię, muszę to zrobić na swoich warunkach. Nie chcę być do tego zmuszony. Proszę. Jesteś moim bratem, musisz mnie zrozumieć. Proszę.

_- Edwardzie, przysięgam na Boga to jest twoja ostatnia szansa, stary. Pozbieraj się. Chcę z powrotem mojego brata._

- Wiem – westchnąłem. Rozmawialiśmy przez kilka kolejnych minut, zanim musiał wracać do pracy. Dzień wciąż był młody, więc zdecydowałem się na spacer i kupienie czegoś do jedzenia.

**-Ж-**

Czas zleciał szybko. Cztery godziny później, skończyłem z warzywami, jedzeniem i spacerem. Posprzątałem, zrobiłem pranie i w końcu zdecydowałem usiąść w patio dla relaksu. Włączyłem radio na mojej ulubionej stacji, wyciągnąłem piwo i papierosy na stół i zapowiadało się dobrze. Usiadłem na moim leżaku i cieszyłem się widokiem.

Nagle coś przyszło mi na myśl. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy. Że tak powiem był moim mentorem. Po tym jak mnie zostawiła, mieliśmy cichy pakt. On nigdy o niej nie mówił, gdzie była i jak sobie radziła.

Był pierwszą osobą, która zobaczyła mnie w moim dole. Był tym, który pomógł mi wrócić do domu tej nocy, gdy pokazałem się w jego domu, zalany całkowicie, waląc do jego drzwi krzycząc o nią. Był tym, który sprawił, że doszedłem do wniosku, że ona odeszła na dobre. Nigdy nie usprawiedliwiał albo uzasadniał jej działania. Mogłem zobaczyć, że sam również czuł się zdradzony. Kiedy przyjechała do Forks, stała się jego towarzystwem, osobą, z którą mógł porozmawiać praktycznie o wszystkim innym niż sport i praca. Dała mu wiele rzeczy, ale najważniejsze dała mu córkę, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił.

Bez wahania, sprawdziłem godzinę i wziąłem telefon. To już miesiące, odkąd ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy.

_- Hello._

Jego uśmiech sprawił, że się uśmiechnąłem. – Witaj, Komendancie.

_- Cóż, patrzcie, kto zdecydował się zadzwonić – _zachichotał. - _Jak się masz synu?_

- Dobrze. Jak u Ciebie? Jak przestępczość w Forks?

_- Poza Newtonem, wszystko w porządku._

- Wyszedł z więzienia? - zapytałem.

_- Dobrze się sprawował, więc wypuścili go przed czasem. Zresztą, nie marnujmy naszego czasu na gadanie o tym śmieciu. Powiedz mi, co nowego – _powiedział.

- Nie wiele. Marcus przypisał mnie do patrolowania parku.

_- Parku? - _zapytał, jakoś zdziwiony.

- Tak, cholernego parku – zaśmiałem się.

_- Edwardzie, co zro...?_

- To samo, to samo – szybko powiedziałem.

_- Ty i twój temperament. Wiesz, że to jest niedopuszczalne dla oficera._

- W mojej obronie, on mnie zaatakował. Musiałem się bronić – powiedziałem zadowolony z siebie.

_- Tak, tak – _powiedział. - _Przyjeżdżasz do domu na Święto Dziękczynienia? _

- Nie. Będę pracować – skłamałem. Nie było żadnej cholernej możliwości, że tam pojadę. Nie zaryzykuje zobaczenia jej.

_- Nie będę mieć żadnych gości, jeśli oto się martwisz – _powiedział spokojnie.

- To nie to. Po prostu nie mogę – odpowiedziałem, starając się brzmieć prawdomównie.

_- Okej synu. Wiesz lepiej. Ale obiecaj mi, że wkrótce mnie odwiedzisz. Potrzebuje mojego skrzydłowego partnera na rybach. Odkąd Billy miał zawał serca, tak często już nie jeździmy. _

- Obiecuje. Zobaczę, kiedy mogę wziąć wolne po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia – powiedziałem. Nigdy nie będę wstanie odpłacić mu za pomoc i wsparcie, które mi dał. Najmniej, co mogłem zrobić to pojechać tam na kilka dni.

_- Dobrze słyszeć. Pamiętaj, że musisz odpoczywać i oczyścić swój umysł. Nasza praca nas pochłania, nie tylko fizycznie, ale też psychicznie_ – poradził.

- Doradza mi facet, który nigdy nie wziął dnia wolnego? - droczyłem się.

_- Touche. Po prostu staram się upewnić, że z Tobą dobrze, Edwardzie. Nie ważne co, zawsze będziesz dla mnie jak syn – _powiedział poważnie.

Wierzyłem mu. Inni ludzie patrzyli na mnie i Emmetta jak na dzieci 'szoku'. Byłem dzieciakiem, który widział jak jego mama została zamordowana. Ale Charlie nigdy nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. Akceptował mnie i moją przeszłość nawet bez myślenia o tym. On... chronił mnie.

_- Chodź dzieciaku. Zawieziemy Cię do domu – powiedział uspokajająco._

_- Ja c... Ja ch... Chcę z powrotem – szlochałem pijany. To było mniej niż dzień odkąd odeszła. Zakradłem się do gabinetu Carlisle'a i ukradłem dwie butelki whiskey. Ledwo dałem radę wypić połowę butelki. Chciałem przestać o niej myśleć. - Nie mogę bez niej żyć - mamrotałem._

_Umieścił mnie na tylnym siedzeniu radiowozu i zapiął moje pasy, mrucząc przekleństwa, których nie rozumiałem. Komendant nie był typem osoby, która przeklina. Gdy jechał, kontynuował pytania, czy ze mną w porządku i przeklinał więcej, kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Siedziałem tam płacząc, patrząc na nasze zdjęcie, które trzymałem w portfelu._

_Kiedy przyjechaliśmy do domu, mama i Emmett pośpieszyli do mnie. Carlisle wyszedł z domu, opieprzając mnie za bycie głupim i zachowując się niedojrzale, ponieważ moja ukochana mnie opuściła. Nie widział jeszcze Charliego._

_- Esme, proszę wejdź do środka. Muszę zamienić słówko z twoim mężem – powiedział surowo Charlie._

_- Nie mam żadnych sekretów przed moją żoną, Komendancie – powiedział i skrzyżował ręce na klatce._

_- Jesteś tego pewien? - odpowiedział Charlie, zwężając na niego oczy._

_- Z całą pewnością._

_- Okej, więc. Jestem pewien, że zrozumie powód tego – powiedział i uderzył Carlisle'a w twarz. Carlisle upadł na ziemię._

_- Carlisle! - krzyczała mama i podbiegła do niego. Charlie wziął go za kołnierz, gotowy pobić go do utraty sił. Nigdy nie wiedziałem go tak złego._

_- Jesteś patetyczną wymówką, jako ojciec – grzmiał. - Naprawdę, Carlisle?_

_- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – powiedział, wycierając ręką krew z nosa. Charlie złapał go za kołnierz bardzo ciasno i pociągnął, żeby wyszeptać coś do jego ucha, sprawiając, że Carlisle zbladł._

_- Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczę go w tym stanie. Złapię Cię. Nie tylko za zaniedbanie nieletniego i narażanie go na alkohol, ale również za..._

_- On nie zaniedbuje swoich synów, Charlie! - powiedziała ostro mama. - Jak mogłeś tak powiedzieć?_

_- Zapytaj swojego męża, Esmme – powiedział odpychając Carlisle'a. - Będę Cię obserwował jak pieprzony jastrząb, Cullen. Uważaj na siebie – powiedział._

_- Edwardzie? Jesteś tam? - _zapytał komendant, wyciągając mnie ze wspomnień.

- Tak.

_- Słuchaj, muszę lecieć. Muszę jechać na posterunek_ – powiedział smutno.

- Nie ma sprawy – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się.

_- Nie bądź obcym. Dzwoń częściej._

- Będę, Komendancie – obiecałem.

_- Trzymaj się, synu_ – powiedział i rozłączył się.

Pozbierałem rzeczy ze stołu i wszedłem do środka. Opadłem na łóżko, patrzyłem w sufit, mając nadzieję na bezsenną noc... albo przynajmniej, na sny bez niej…

1Jak się masz mój chłopcze?

2Ze mną teraz dużo lepiej, kiedy Cię widzę

~ 15 ~


	7. Rozdział 6: Making Connections

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

**Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

beta: rodzynka

- Edwardzie, powinieneś wpadać częściej – powiedziała Kate.

- Dlaczego powinienem? - zapytałem, zapinając rozporek.

- To nie było miłe – powiedziała dosadnie.

- To prawda – odpowiedziałem, gdy zawiązywałem buty.

Westchnęła i wstała, żeby się ubrać. - Za każdym razem, kiedy dzwonisz, nie ważne, co robię rzucam wszystko i przychodzę do Ciebie. Wiesz, przynajmniej mógłbyś być miły. Na Boga, skłam.

- Kate, znasz u... - zacząłem, ale przerwała mi.

- Tak, tak! Znam pieprzoną umowę i szczerze jestem tym zmęczona. Nie jestem wycieraczką, że możesz przyjść i stanąć na niej, kiedy tylko chcesz, Edwardzie. Myślałam, że może się zmienisz, ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Chcę czegoś stabilnego i wiem, że ty nie możesz mi tego zaoferować. Jesteś zdumiewający, ale to nie jest wystarczające. Już nie... - powiedziała rozdrażniona.

- Okej – powiedziałem. Nie było nic, co mógłbym zrobić poza związkiem fizycznym. - Jesteś dobrą kobietą, Kate, i zasługujesz na dużo więcej niż mogę Ci zaoferować. Powinnaś być w stanie znaleźć mężczyznę, który może dać Ci więcej niż tylko seks.

Kate i ja spotkaliśmy się prawie rok temu, kiedy przyszła na komisariat zgłosić, że jej torebka została skradziona. Była bardzo piękną kobietą, czarne kręcone włosy i duże szare oczy. Pracowała, jako sekretarka, w czasie, gdy studiowała, aby zdobyć stopień z Human Resources. Była mądra i mówiła to, co chciała powiedzieć, czy Ci się to spodoba, czy nie. Tak jak w tej chwili.

- Cholera, jestem! - zawołała. Odetchnęła i spojrzała na mnie, tym razem trochę spokojniej. - Spójrz, Edwardzie, jesteś dobrym facetem. Nie wiem, co Ci się stało, że sprawiło, iż jesteś takim dupkiem, którego wolisz udawać albo, jeśli byłeś taki przez cały czas. Byłeś całkowicie jasny od samego początku, ale uwierz mi, kiedy mówię Ci, że nie możesz tak dłużej. Musisz zacząć komunikować się z ludźmi, mówić do niej o tym, co Cię trapi i wymierzyć swój gniew na osobę za to odpowiedzialną. Seks nie jest rozwiązaniem. _Nie –_ nawet przez chwilę – myśl, że nie zauważam różnicy pomiędzy ostrym seksem, a gniewnym seksem. Może nie zranisz mnie podczas seksu, ale przysięgam, że czułam twój gniew za każdym razem – powiedziała. Prawda została powiedziana, zamknęła moje usta i wszystko, co mogłem zrobić to kiwnąć głową. - Odpychasz ludzi od siebie i nawet jeśli nie chcą Cię zostawić, nie mają innego wyboru.

- Kiedy stałaś się taka mądra? - zapytałem ją.

- Życiowe doświadczenia i praca dla terapeuty. Dodatkowo lubię czytać – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Byłem gotowy by wyjść, odwróciłem się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Mogę czasem do Ciebie zadzwonić?

Potrząsnęła głową. - Po co? - zapytała. - Poza tym, oboje wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz. - Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Trzymaj się, Edwardzie.

Droga do domu była długa i nudna. Sprawdziłem, że nie mam żadnych wiadomości na sekretarce, wziąłem prysznic i przebrałem się w jeansy i czarną koszulę. Jasper poinformował, że chce nas przedstawić _swojej _Alice. Najwidoczniej udało im się wyjaśnić sprawy i byłem zadowolony z ich obrotu. Jasper przez długi czas był sam i zasługiwał na szczęście. Rosalie zdecydowała, że mnie odbierze. Nie widziałem jej odkąd Ma wyjechała, więc pomyślała, że miło by było 'dzielić' przejażdżkę i trochę 'pogadać'. Dla mnie brzmiało to jak ''ośmiel-się-powiedzieć-nie-a-rozerwę-Cię-na-kawałki''

Siedziałem na kanapie i czekałem, zobaczyłem serwetkę, którą nie tak dawno temu dał mi Emmett. Leżała tam przez kilka dni, prosząc o uwagę i wyśmiewając mnie.

_Edwardzie musisz iść na terapię..._

_Chcę z powrotem mojego brata..._

_Straciłem nadzieję i wiarę..._

Wszystko, o co chodziło na terapii to stawienie czoła swoim problemom... a ja byłem tym przerażony. Ból, pustka. Będę zmuszony, żeby o niej mówić i pamiętać rzeczy, które tak bardzo starałem się zapomnieć. Nigdy nie będę gotowy, żeby wrócić, ale muszę. Raniłem ludzi dookoła mnie, wiedziałem o tym. Nie chciałem już więcej być zły albo zachowywać się jak dupek. Tęskniłem za uczuciem spokoju i powoli odpychałem od siebie Emmetta i mamę. William odszedł na dobre i to mnie trapiło.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, sięgnąłem po telefon i wybrałem numer. Zrobię to...

_- Mówi Garrett Cummings – _powiedział męski głos. Nie mogłem mówić. -_ Halo?_

- Um, H-Halo – jąkałem się. - Nazywam się Edward Cullen. Znasz mojego brata Emmetta.

_- Witam, panie Cullen. Muszę powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się twojego telefonu – _powiedział spokojnie.

- Ja też nie – powiedziałem.

_- Więc, dlaczego dzwonisz?_

- Potrzebuję pomocy – odpowiedziałem.

_- Decydując się prosić o pomoc z tym, przez co przechodzisz musi być bardzo ciężkie, ale również bardzo odważne_ – powiedział. - _Wyczekuję naszych sesji._

- Kiedy możemy zacząć? - zapytałem mając nadzieję, że to będzie niedługo.

_- Wyjeżdżam jutro na konferencję. Więc może dwudziestego ósmego o dziesiątej rano? Czy to Ci pasuje?_

_ 'Za długo',_ pomyślałem sobie. Prawie tydzień...

_- Nie odpowiadasz i myślę, że myślisz, że to za długo i się wycofasz._- Oczyściłem gardło, ale wciąż nic nie powiedziałem. -_ Nie zrobisz tego. Już zadzwoniłeś i poprosiłeś o moją pomoc. Więc, dzień i godzina odpowiadają Ci? - _zapytał brzmiąc na pełnego nadziei.

- Jest dobrze – powiedziałem ochryple.

_- Więc zobaczę Cię za tydzień_ – powiedział i rozłączył się nie dając mi szansy na odpowiedź.

Gdy odłożyłem telefon do ładowarki, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, a potem zatrzasnęły. Napotkałem wzrok Rosalie, płonący z furii. Maszerując do mnie i potem nieoczekiwanie uderzyła mnie.

- Rosalie, co do cholery? - warknąłem, zlizując trochę krwi, która ciekła z mojej wargi. Jednym szybkim ruchem, przygwoździła mnie do ściany.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co do cholery robiłam przez ostatni tydzień, ty dupku? Starałam się pozbierać do kupy mojego mężczyznę. Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jakie to uczucie widzieć trzydziestojednoletniego mężczyznę, który płacze jak dziecko obwiniając siebie, że nie jest w stanie pomóc swojemu bratu? - warknęła mi w twarz, a jej oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. - Nie śpi w nocy, ponieważ śni o tobie, że toniesz i obwinia siebie za to – kontynuowała.

- Ros...

- Zamknij się do cholery, Edwardzie. Teraz ja mówię! Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego wciąż się do Ciebie odzywam? Ponieważ, jestem jednym połączeniem jakie Emmett ma z Tobą. Za każdym razem, kiedy wraca z cholernego szpitala, pierwsza rzecz, o jaką pyta to to czy dzwoniłeś. Nie mogę opisać pieprzonego uczucia, kiedy mówię mu, że nie. Jeśli tylko mógłbyś zobaczyć ból w jego oczach. Myśli, że jego obowiązkiem jest chronienie Ciebie i że zawiódł, robiąc tą jedną rzecz! - Puściła mnie i stanęła na wprost okna. - Jestem w ciąży – wyszeptała. - Będę miała dziecko i nie mogę powiedzieć tego mężczyźnie, którego kocham, ponieważ to pochłonie go jeszcze bardziej.

W mieszkaniu na kilka chwil zapanowała martwa cisza. Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem ją od tyłu. - Przepraszam, Rosalie. Nie zauważyłem, że tak bardzo was wszystkich raniłem.

Odepchnęła mnie i odwróciła się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. - Nie przepraszaj mnie! Przeproś swojego brata. Jestem tylko twoją przyjaciółką. Nie jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, który został wyruchany przez kobietę. To, czego nie widzisz to, że nawet, gdyby Bella wzięła pieniądze od twojego ojca, zrobiła dobrą rzecz zostawiają Ciebie. Wyobraź sobie, co by się stało, jeśli pobralibyście się, mieli kilkoro dzieci i po tym jak dostałbyś pieniądze z funduszu, zostawiłaby Cię.

Rosalie była jedyną, która odważyła się wypowiadać jej imię. Nigdy nie obawiała się powiedzieć mi tego, co myśli, zwłaszcza, kiedy dowiedziała się, co mi się przytrafiło. Nigdy nie wahała się, ale wiedziała, kiedy wcisnąć swój nos i powiedzieć swoje zdanie, czy to Ci się podoba czy nie.

- Umówiłem się dzisiaj na terapie – powiedziałem.

- Co? - zapytała, gdy wycierała łzy.

- Zadzwoniłem dzisiaj do terapeuty, przyjaciela Emmetta.

- Zabawiasz się ze mną, żebym przestała wytykać Ci twoje gówna prosto w twarz?

- Nie, Rose – westchnąłem. - Pewne wydarzenia sprawiły, że zobaczyłem, że potrzebuje pomocy. Jestem zmęczony byciem złym przez cały czas.

- Emmett będzie taki szczęśliwy, gdy to usłyszy. Dziękuje – powiedziała i ciasno mnie przytuliła.

- Mogę prosić o przysługę?

- Co?

- Czy mogłabyś mu nie mówić? Wiesz, pierwsza sesja odbędzie się dopiero po Święcie Dziękczynienia. Jeśli stchórzę, znowu będzie zawiedziony, a ja tego nie chcę.

- Zrobię to tylko, jeśli obiecasz mi, że _nie _stchórzysz – uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc – powiedziałem, zmieniając temat, - naprawdę zostanę wujkiem?

Jej twarz natychmiast pojaśniała i kiwnęła głową. - Tak. Wczoraj się dowiedziałam.

- Kiedy zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? - zapytałem, gdy wychodziliśmy z domu.

- Planowałam w Święto Dziękczynienia, jako prezent, ale teraz myśląc o tym, powiem mu po twojej pierwszej sesji. Co myślisz?

- Twoja sprawa, kochanie. Jeśli myślisz, że w ten sposób będzie lepiej to jestem szczęśliwy.

**-Ж-**

Gdy weszliśmy do Gino, zobaczyłem Emmetta siedzącego przy barze. I jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, gdy jego wzrok spotkał Rosalie.

- Tu jest moja piękna – powiedział i jego usta zderzyły się z jej. Rose topiła się w jego dłoniach i odpowiedziała na pocałunek z takim samym pragnieniem.

- Za dużo PDA – mruknąłem do siebie, wystarczająco głośno, żeby mogli to przerwać.

- Cóż, jeśli miałbyś boginię taką jak ona, również nie byłbyś w stanie się powstrzymać – powiedział zadowolony z siebie i klepnął lekko jej pośladek.

Siedzieliśmy przy naszym stoliku i zaczęliśmy rozmowę o naszych pracach. Minęło trochę odkąd paliłem, więc przeprosiłem i udałem się na dwór, żeby zapalić. Gdy sięgnąłem do kieszeni stwierdziłem, że zostawiłem papierosy w domu. Wysłałem wiadomość Emmettowi, dając mu znać, gdzie idę i szybko poszedłem do kiosku. Dziesięć minut później cieszyłem się swoim papierosem, gdy wracałem do baru.

Naprawdę byłem zaintrygowany tą Alice, którą mam spotkać. Kiedy Jasper zadzwonił do mnie, wyjaśnił główny powód jej wahania. Alice mieszkała z kuzynką i mierzyły się z jakimś dużym problemem. Nie wdawał się w za wiele szczegółów, bo się śpieszył, ale zostawił mnie zastanawiającego się, dlaczego. Chodzi mi o to, że wielu ludzi ma różne problemy przez cały czas, ale to nie powstrzymuje ich przed byciem w związkach.

Doszedłem do Gino i zapaliłem kolejnego, odkąd nie wiedziałem, kiedy ponownie zapalę. Spojrzałem do środka i zobaczyłem małą kobietę ze sterczącymi czarnymi włosami, uśmiechającą się i rozmawiającą z ożywieniem z moim bratem. Była piękna i nawet jeśli przy Jasperze wyglądała jak dziecko, dobrze razem wyglądali. Tex pochylił się i wyszeptał coś do jej ucha, a ona uśmiechnęła się. Umieściła swoją rękę na jego policzku i delikatnie go pocałowała.

Otworzyłem drzwi i zmierzałem do naszego stolika, kiedy Jasper mnie zauważył. - Tutaj jest! - powiedział. - Potrzebowałeś swojej naprawy?

Zachichotałem i spławiłem go. Pomógł Alice wstać i odwrócił ją w moją stronę, ale jej wzrok nigdy nie opuścił jego twarzy.

- Kochanie, ten dupek tutaj jest bratem Emmetta, Edward. Ed, poznaj moją Alice – promieniał.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy patrzeliśmy się na siebie i uniosła swoją rękę do ust, jakby chciała zapobiec krzykom. Zmarszczyłem brwi w zmieszaniu. Taka reakcja nie była typowa czy byłem tak przerażający?

- Cześć – powiedziałem wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku. Po prostu tam stała, gapiąc się na mnie, gdy kolory odpływały z jej twarzy.

- Alice – zachichotała Rosalie. - Nie bój się go. Pod wyglądem 'mucho' kryje się słodki człowiek - zakończyła i zaśmiała się.

Przymknęła szybko oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, uśmiechnęła się. - Eh, przepraszam. Jestem Alice. Um, miło mi Cię poznać.

- Wzajemnie – powiedziałem i potrząsnąłem jej dłonią. Coś było nie tak z tą kobietą.

Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o różnych sprawach, ale za każdym razem łapałem jej wzrok na sobie. Zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie. - Więc, Alice. Jasper powiedział mi, że jesteś D.A. Długo tutaj jesteś?

- Od lipca – odpowiedziała i zwróciła swoją uwagę na coś, co mówiła Rosalie.

- Skąd jesteś? - zapytałem, starając się ponownie zacząć rozmowę.

- Pochodzę z Biloxi, Mississippi, ale wychowywałam się w Arizonie – opowiedziała i tym razem zwróciła uwagę na Emmetta.

Próbowała mnie unikać?

- Jasper powiedział mi, że masz tutaj rodzinę?

- C-co? - zacięła się.

- Masz tutaj rodzinę? - Ponownie zapytałem.

- Tak, kuzynkę. Przeprowadziłyśmy się tutaj razem z Arizony.

Nie odpowiedziałem, gdy stwierdziłem, że nie chciała żadnego kontaktu ze mną. To było dziwne. Ta laska znała mnie jedynie przez dziesięć minut i nie chciała ze mną gadać. Wkurwiałem się.

- Jak Ci się podoba w Chicago? Zapewne musisz cierpieć przez tutejszą pogodę , gdyż byłaś przyzwyczajona do ciepła Arizony.

- Jest w porządku, tak myślę. Poza tym, to jest miejsce, gdzie jest moja praca i rodzina, więc nie ma problemu – powiedziała i wzięła łyk piwa.

- Masz tutaj wielu przyjaciół?

- Nie – powiedziała i zaczęła rozmawiać z Rosalie.

Pieprzyć to. - Wychodzę na papierosa – powiedziałem wkurzony i wstałem, żeby wyjść. Gdy odwróciłem się, usłyszałem jak Jasper również wychodzi.

- Jaki masz problem? - syknął, kiedy wyszliśmy.

- Mój problem? Nie mam żadnego – powiedziałem, odpaliłem papierosa.

- Nie wygląda tak. Co to był za trzeci stopień? - zapytał.

- Jaki trzeci stopień, Tex? Wszystko, co starałem się zrobić to zacząć konwersację z twoją dziewczyną i ona jasno pokazała, że nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Tylko byłem miły i starałem się ją poznać.

- Spójrz, była bardzo niespokojna, co do dzisiejszej nocy. Zestresowana i chciała zrobić dobre wrażenie.

- Jak do tej pory w moim rejestrze zawiodła. Jaki jest w ogóle jej problem. To nie tak, że ona mnie zna.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i Alice wyszła. - Um, Jasper, muszę iść. Coś wypadło i muszę wrócić do domu.

- Pozwól, że wezmę swój płaszcz i odwiozę Cię – powiedział rozczarowany.

- Nie! - szybko powiedziała. - Postój taksówek jest tylko kilka bloków stąd. Złapię jakąś stamtąd.

- Dobrze, więc. Zabiorę Cię tam. Zaraz wrócę – powiedział.

Nastała dziwna cisza. Patrzyła wszędzie tylko nie na mnie, jakbym nie był cale od niej. Odkąd była ważna dla Jaspera, zdecydowałem się ponownie z nią porozmawiać, próbując pokazać jej, że nie jestem dupkiem.

- Zrobiłem coś, co Cię uraziło? - zapytałem.

Przymknęła oczy i głośno westchnęła. - Nie.

- Więc? - zapytałem, nie dając jej więcej czasu niż na odpowiedz. Została uratowana przez dzwonek, kiedy Jasper wyszedł.

- Chodź, kochanie. Chodźmy zanim tu zamarzniesz.

- Dobranoc, Edwardzie – powiedziała i wyciągnęła swoją rękę.

Kiwnąłem głową w odpowiedzi i wszedłem do środka. Emmett i Rosalie byli w swojej własnej bańce, kiedy usiadłem. Odchrząknąłem i zwróciłam na siebie ich uwagę.

- To było interesujące spotkanie – powiedziałem i wziąłem łyka mojego piwa.

- To było dziwne – powiedziała Rosalie. - Znasz ją?

- Skąd do cholery miałbym ją znać, Rose?

- Nie wiem, Edwardzie. Zanim się pojawiłeś była bardzo rozmowna i zabawna, a kiedy zobaczyła Cię, ona po prostu, nie wiem, zamilkła.

- Cóż, pierdolę to – powiedziałem. - Wkurwiła mnie. Starałem się ją poznać ze względu na Jaspera. Nic nie zrobiłem ani nie zadałem jej naprawdę osobistego pytania. Przez cały czas byłem spokojny. Następnym razem, jeśli będzie zachowywać się tak samo, zapytam jej, jaki jest jej problem.

Emmett patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, jakby chciał, żebym mu coś powiedział. Gapił się na mnie, otworzył swoje usta tylko po to, by je natychmiast zamknąć.

- Myślałeś o Garrecie? - W końcu zapytał.

Spojrzałem krótko na Rosalie, a potem na niego. - Um, nie. Potrzebuję, abyś zaufał mi w tej jednej sprawie, Emmett.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, Jasper? - zapytała Rosalie.

- Wy, kobiety, jesteście takimi dziwnymi stworzeniami. W jednej chwili, kiedy chcecie wynagrodzić coś, jesteście gotowe czołgać się, a w drugiej wy po prostu... Nie Rosie. Nie jest w porządku. Właśnie mi powiedziała, że sprawy nie układały się po jej myśli. Co to do cholery znaczy? Powiedziała mi, że próbowała, ale to się nie udało.

- Przykro mi, Jazz – powiedział Emmett.

- Tak – smutno powiedział. - Mnie też.

- Więc co? Poddajesz się? - zapytałem go i złożyłem ręce na stole.

- Co mogę zrobić, Edwardzie? Nie mogę jej zmusić, żeby była ze mną, jeśli tego nie chce. - Miał rację.

- Spójrz – zaczęła Rosalie. - Jest nowa w mieście. Może nie jest przyzwyczajona do bycia w otoczeniu tak wielu ludzi. Daj jej trochę czasu. Wróci – zakończyła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

**-Ж-**

Następnego dnia miałem poranną zmianę. Była sobota i nawet, jeśli było wciąż wcześnie, mogłem powiedzieć, że to będzie bezdeszczowy dzień, nawet gdy kanał pogodowy mówił inaczej. Jasper skończył napity, więc zdecydowałem się zabrać go do swojego domu niż odwozić do jego, a do mnie było bliżej. Przez prawie całą noc byłem na nogach, gdy on powtarzał imię Alice i 'dlaczego', ale nie mogłem go obwiniać. To prawdopodobnie był pierwszy raz, kiedy czuł coś więcej do kobiety. Kto mógłby go obwiniać po tym wszystkim? Z krótką notatką na stoliku do kawy, wyszedłem do pracy. Niespodziewanie, w jakiś sposób wyczekiwałem tej zmiany nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Emmett i Rosalie w południe jechali do Forks na Święto Dziękczynienia, więc nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty.

Wchodząc na komisariat, zobaczyłem Victorię rozmawiającą przez telefon. Cicho, doszedłem do niej. Była zabawna, kiedy ktoś ją zaskakiwał.

- Wiem – usłyszałem jak szepcze. - Próbuję wszystkiego, co mogę, wiesz to! - Przerwa. - Jak ona? - Ponownie przerwa. - Zrobią ponownie Echo? - Przerwa. - Okej, postaram się zobaczyć, co mogę zrobić – westchnęła. - Nie, położenie się nie zmieniło. Wciąż tam jest i nie wiem, dlaczego. To był jego wybór. - Osoba, z którą rozmawiała musiała coś jej powiedzieć, ponieważ jej ciało natychmiast zesztywniało. - Jest dobrym mężczyzną! Kiedy zdecydowałam się pomóc, obiecałeś, że nic się nie stanie. Dlaczego to robisz? - Ponownie przerwa.- N-nie – wyjąkała. - Oczywiście nie, ale to tylko twoje informacje – kontynuowała i odwróciła się. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła krzyknęła. - Edward! M-muszę iść – powiedziała do telefonu i zakończyła połączenie. - Jak długo tutaj stoisz? - zapytała.

Zachichotałem. - Nie martw się. Nie tak długo. Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – powiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem ode mnie. - Tylko rodzinne problemy.

- Nie jesteś dobrym kłamcą, Vic. W ogóle, idę do parku. Możesz powiedzieć Marcusowi, żeby do mnie zadzwonił? - powiedziałam i poszedłem, żeby wziąć klucze od radiowozu.

- Jasne – powiedziała i odeszła.

Przez pierwsze kilka godzin zmiany długo myślałem. Kate myślała, że powinienem zacząć związywać się z ludźmi. Dla mnie seks nie był tylko przyjemnością, ale również był sposobem 'wiązania', jednakże dolna linia była, że jedynie ich odpychałem od siebie. Skończę samotnie. Nie było sposobu, by żyć i głęboko wiedziałem, że dokonałem dobrego wyboru dzwoniąc do Garretta.

Fakt, że będę wujkiem sprawiał, że się uśmiechnąłem. Zawsze lubiłem dzieci, były słodkie, niewinne. Zawsze wypomną Ci rzeczy w swój własny sposób, kiedy rozrywasz swoją głowę w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania. Emmett to straci. Kochał Rosalie bardziej niż cokolwiek i mając dziecko z nią wzniesie go na księżyc. Obiecałem sobie, że będę najlepszym wujkiem, jakiego dziecko może mieć.

Myślę, że spotkanie Williama również pomoże. Miałem powiązanie z tym dzieckiem. Sprawiał, że czułem rzeczy, o których nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuję. Sprawił, że stwierdziłem, iż nadzieja nie jest jeszcze utracona. Zadzwoniłem do Garretta, ponieważ _miałem nadzieję, _że pomoże mi zmierzyć się z demonami. To nie były tylko słowa Kate albo groźby Emmetta, które prowadziły mnie. Gdzieś głęboko miałem nadzieję, że będzie w stanie pomóc mi... znaleźć osobę, którą dawno pochowałem.

Płacz dziecka wyciągnął mnie z moich myśli. Szukałem źródła i zobaczyłem małą dziewczynkę, która upadła. Jej matka starała się uspokoić ją, ale sprawiła, że płakała jeszcze bardziej. Patrząc na zegarek, zdecydowałem się wziąć kawę z kawiarni naprzeciwko parku. Upewniłem się, że moje radio działało poprawnie i pobiegłem do sklepu.

Gdy wracałem, prawie zostałem przewrócony przez psa. Moje serce przyśpieszyło, gdy zorientowałem się, że to był Sandler. Obniżyłem się do jego poziomu i podrapałem go za uchem. - Hej, stary. - Położył swoją przednią łapę na mojej ręce i pchnął swoją głowę do mojej nawet bardziej. Szukałem miejsca, żebym mógł sprawdzić, czy mogę zobaczyć Willa, ale nie było go tutaj. - Jesteś tutaj sam? Gdzie jest Will? - Pies zaszczekał i pobiegł. Zdecydowałem się podążyć za nim.

To było, kiedy go zobaczyłem. Kilka stóp dalej siedział pod drzewem z zamkniętymi oczami, słuchając muzyki. To było wtedy, kiedy stwierdziłem, że nie widziałem go prawie przez miesiąc. Zatrzymałem się na kilka sekund, abym mógł dobrze się mu przyjrzeć. Jego włosy trochę podrosły, odkąd widziałem go ostatni raz. Sprawdziłem jego twarz, aby zobaczyć czy były na niej jakieś ślady, świadczące o tym, że wpakował się ponownie w kłopoty, ale nie było żadnych. Sandler biegał dookoła mnie, machając szczęśliwie ogonem na swoje poczynania.

- Dobry, chłopcze – powiedziałem, gdy podchodziłem do Williama.

Stałem na wprost niego, blokując słońce. - Och, stary – jęknął, a ja uśmiechnąłem się na jego niezadowolenie. Otworzył oczy, a kiedy zobaczył mnie, lekko rozszerzyły się i w tym samym czasie zarumienił się.

- Hej, dzieciaku – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Cześć – mruknął, wyciągając swoje słuchawki.

- Masz coś, przeciwko, jeśli się przyłączę? - zapytałem, mając nadzieje, że nie ucieknie.

- Um, nie – powiedział. Usiadłem na ziemi obok niego i ściągnąłem swoją czapkę.

- Jak się miałeś, Williamie?

- Okej. Zajęty szkołą i sprawami – powiedział. - A ty?

- Również byłem zajęty – uśmiechnąłem się. - Słyszałem wiadomość, którą zostawiłeś.

Kiwnął głową i patrzył prosto przed siebie. Kilka razy otworzył swoje usta zanim odpowiedział. - Wiesz, naprawdę mi przykro.

- Nie powinno – westchnąłem. - Williamie, musisz coś zrozumieć. Tej nocy chciałem Cię ochronić. Nie wiedziałem czy ten mężczyzna był uzbrojony, czy nie. Nie byłbym wstanie wybaczyć sobie, jeśli coś by Ci się stało – powiedziałem i czekałem na odpowiedzieć. Kiedy nie powiedział ani słowa, kontynuowałem. - Tak, byłem na Ciebie zły. Powiedziałem Ci, że nie możesz śledzić mnie w pracy, a ty to zrobiłeś. Mój zawód jest niebezpieczny. Nie wiesz, kiedy zły człowiek się pojawi.

- W porządku, rozumiem – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się smutno.

- Mogę zadać Ci pytanie? - zapytałem. Kiwnął głową.

- Dlaczego starałeś się mnie powstrzymać?

Przygryzł swoją dolną wargę i bez namysłu zablokowałem odlot moich myśli do miejsc, które były zabronione. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na ziemię. - Bałem się.

- Nie pozwoliłbym, żeby ktokolwiek Cię zranił, wiesz o tym, tak? - zapytałem go.

- Bałem się, że ty możesz być ranny – wyszeptał.

Zamarłem. Bał się o mnie?

- Co?

- Jesteś moim... przyjacielem – powiedział. - To nie jest to, co przyjaciele robią? Być tam dla swoich przyjaciół?

- Tak, ale nie, kiedy jest to głupie – powiedziałem spokojnie.

- Czy to głupie pomóc przyjacielowi?

- Touché – zachichotałem. - Jednakże, następnym razem, kiedy powiem nie, to jest nie, dobrze?

Uśmiechnął się. - Mogę zadać Ci kilka osobistych pytań?

- Muszę odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcę?

- Jasne – powiedział.

- Więc strzelaj.

- Masz dziewczynę?

- Nie – powiedziałem i wypiłem łyka kawy.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś żonaty? - Mały uśmiech, który miałem na twarzy natychmiast zniknął. - Możesz ominąć to jedno, jeśli jest to niekomfortowe odpowiadanie na nie.

- Nie – zacząłem. - Chciałem, kiedy byłem młodszy. Już nie. To, ponieważ – ''_Ponieważ, kobieta, którą kochałem nigdy naprawdę nie istniała'', _pomyślałem sobie. - Nigdy nie znalazłem nikogo, kogo bym tak bardzo pokochał – powiedziałem, patrząc wszędzie, ale nie na niego.

Lekko zmarszczył brwi. - Może pewnego dnia ją znajdziesz.

_''Nie wydaje mi się dzieciaku''_ – pomyślałem sobie.

- Czy oficer policji ma dobre życie? - zapytał.

- To zależy od stopnia. Dla nas to pięćdziesiąt pięć kawałków rocznie.

- Czy to jest wystarczająco? - zapytał nieśmiało.

Zachichotałem. - Radzę sobie po prostu dobrze.

- Dobrze.

- Dlaczego zadajesz mi te pytanie? - zapytałem ciekawy.

- To jest tylko fair, żeby wiedzieć o tobie również kilka rzeczy, prawda?

- Masz rację – powiedziałem. - Jakie jest twoja kolejne pytanie?

- Jeśli miałbyś wybór, wolałbyś być bogaty i mieć wszystko, o czym sobie zamarzysz, czy biedny i żyć najlepiej jak potrafisz?

- To jest podchwytliwe – uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ, jeśli wybiorę bogatego, wtedy to zabrzmi jak chciwy człowiek. Jeśli wybrałbym biednego, wtedy zabrzmiałbym jak święty. Nie jestem żadnym.

- Wybierz sercem – powiedział, patrząc mi w oczy.

''_Zrobiłem to. Bardzo dawno temu'', _pomyślałem. - Wybieram biednego i życie najlepiej jak potrafię – zacząłem. - Pieniądze nie są ważne. Ważna jest część jak bardzo starasz się osiągnąć swoje cele, jak twoja mama i matka chrzestna robiły przez te wszystkie lata. Twoja mama mogła spokojnie wziąć te pieniądze, które jej oferowano, a tego nie zrobiła, ponieważ chciała zrobić to sama – kontynuowałem. - Niektórzy mogą myśleć o tym, że było to głupotą, ale dla mnie jest to bardzo silny przykład dla Ciebie. Myślę, że ludzie, którzy mają pieniądze są nieszczęśliwi. Większość z nich nigdy nie zauważa, jeśli zaczynają być ze względu na rozmiar ich kont bankowych albo ze względu na to kim są. Ludzie mogą być wielkimi oszustami – zakończyłem.

Coś zmieniło się w jego postawie. Na chwilę zwęził oczy i wstał. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy zaczął iść, zanim zatrzymał się przede mną. - Edwardzie, chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że... – Nigdy nie udało mu się skończyć, gdyż usłyszeliśmy krzyk mężczyzny.

- Zabiję Cię, ty skurwielu – ktoś krzyczał i rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału.

William zaczął krzyczeć wraz z innymi ludźmi, którzy biegli w różnych kierunkach. Schował się za mnie i złapał ciasno moje przedramię. Musiałem go stąd wyciągnąć. Zacząłem poruszać się do tyłu, zanim byliśmy w krzakach.

- Wiliam – wyszeptałem. - Chcę, żebyś posłuchał mnie naprawdę uważnie. Potrzebują, żebyś biegł i nie oglądał się za siebie. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, stary? - Łzy zaczęły pojawiać się w jego oczach, ale nic nie powiedział. - Możesz t-

Kolejny strzał i usłyszałem, jak mężczyzna zawodził z bólu. To sprawiło, że... Zacisnął swoje pięści na mojej koszuli. - Proszę, nie idź. Proszę, proszę, proszę.

- Williamie, musisz iść, teraz! - Powiedziałem i starałem się ściągnąć jego ręce z mojej koszuli.

- N-nie.

- Powiedziałem Ci, żebyś trzymał się z dala ode mnie, ty skurwielu i nie zrobiłeś tego – krzyczał inny mężczyzna. - Powiedziałem Ci, że zabiję Cię, jeśli tego nie zrobisz!

To wymykało się spod kontroli. - Willam, zostałem do tego wyszkolony. Odejdź, teraz! - powiedziałem i pchnąłem go do tyłu. - Biegnij! - powiedziałem i zacząłem iść za linią drzew w kierunku mężczyzny z bronią.

Mężczyzna stał nad ofiarę i przyłożył pistolet do jego głowy. Cholera, musiałem działać szybko. Natychmiast wyciągnąłem pistolet i poruszałem się szybciej, starając się nie wydawać dźwięków. Niestety, chrupnięcie liści, na które stanąłem, sprawiło, że spojrzał w moim kierunku. Zamarłem i czekałem, aż odciągnie swój wzrok z mojego miejsca. Ale tego nie zrobił.

- Jeśli nie wyjdziesz stamtąd, wypruję mu mózg! - warknął mężczyzna. - Policzę do trzech! Jeden... Dwa...

Cholera! W jednym uderzeniu, wyszedłem. Podniosłem ręce nad głowę, mój pistolet był widoczny w ręce. - Spokojne, stary – powiedziałem, gdy starałem się uspokoić walenie mojego serca. Zamiast myśleć o sposobie, w jaki go rozbroić. Miałem tylko jedną myśl w głowie.

Czy Willowi udało się uciec?

- Spokojnie? Ten kawałek gówna tutaj, zniszczył mi życie i mówisz, żebym wziął to spokojnie? - wrzał. Gdy spojrzałem na mężczyznę na ziemi, zobaczyłem, że został postrzelony w lewą łydkę. Rozproszył się na chwile, więc zdecydowałem się zrobić krok do przodu, ale mnie złapał.

- Nie robiłbym tego! - powiedział gniewnie. -Nie, kiedy mam ręce w górze. Upuść to, albo zabiję go!

Zamknąłem oczy i zrobiłem jak powiedział. - Nie chcesz tego robić – powiedziałem. - Dlaczego chcesz zrujnować swoje życie?

- Zrujnować życie? On już to zrobił! Zabrał wszystko, co miałem! - krzyczał i przyłożył lufę pistoletu do głowy ofiary. - Ostrzegłem go! - kontynuował, z palcami zamykającymi się wokół spustu.

Czy uciekł?

- Jak masz na imię? - zapytałem w słabej próbuje rozproszenia go.

- Bill – warknął.

- Okej, Bill, to umowa. Policja już została poinformowana o strzelaninie i będą tutaj w każdej chwili...

- Znam umowę, oficerze – wrzał. - Czy wyglądam na kogoś, komu zależy?

- Bill, odłóż pistolet. Już i tak, spędzisz wiele czasu w więzieniu – powiedziałem.

- Nie zależy mi! Nic mi nie zostało!

Zrobiłem krok do niego. - Tak, masz. Możesz doprowadzić go do sądu i odzyskać wszystko. - Kolejny krok.

- Nie. On nie zasługuje by żyć!

Wszystko stało się tak szybko. W jednej chwili byłem gotowy, żeby go złapać i w następnej poczułem rozdzierający ból w moim ramieniu, który powalił mnie na ziemię.

- Nie! - usłyszałem czyjś krzyk.

- Cholera! - syknął Bill i zaczął uciekać.

Nie miałem pojęcia jak długo leżałem na ziemi, może sekundy, może minuty. Poczułem mały ucisk na ramieniu i płacz, ale byłem zbyt wycieńczony, żeby otworzyć oczy.

- ...proszę...

- ...nie u-u-umieraj.

- ...znalazłem Cię.

- Nie, proszę...

Poczułem, że ktoś wziął moje radio i wzywał pomocy. Głos był stłumiony, pomiędzy płaczem i czkawką, trudny do zrozumienia.

- Okej – wyszeptał. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem rozmazaną postać nade mną, siedzącą na mojej tali. Poczułem większy ucisk na ramieniu i bolało to jak cholera.

- Otwórz swoje oczy – płakał. Głos stawał się wyraźniejszy. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę – kontynuował płacząc.

- Wi...

- Pomoc nadchodzi – powiedział i więcej łez spłynęło w dół jego policzków.

- I-idź! - powiedziałem

- Nie odejdę! - czkał.

- N... n-niebezpiecznie! I-idź! - jąkałem się, gdy ból stawał się nie do zniesienia.

- Jesteś ranny! Nie zostawię Cię! - powiedział zdecydowanie, gdy usłyszałem syreny.

Wziąłem jego rękę. - Posłuchaj mnie! Zabiorą Cię na komisariat i będą zadawać py-... Kurwa! - powiedziałem, gdy starałem się poruszyć. Nienawidziłem bólu. - B-będą zadawać Ci pytania! Proszę idź! - powiedziałem, gdy syreny zbliżały się.

Naprawdę starałem się nie ukazywać bólu, który czułem z nikłym sukcesem. Jednakże, udało mi się wstać i stanąć na kolanach. - Spójrz, wstałem. Teraz idź! - To było wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłem jak wygląda.

Ściągnął swój sweter i leżał koło niego na ziemi, pokryty krwią. Jego ręce były również we krwi i było kilka kropli na jego koszuli. Wziął swój sweter i poruszył się, aby ucisnąć ranę.

- Tutaj, pozwól mi... - zaczął, ale przerwałem mu, zabierając sweter.

- Po drugiej stronie parku, za ławką jest kran. Umyj ręce i idź do domu. Poradzę sobie – powiedziałem i oddałem mu zakrwawiony sweter, gdy usłyszeliśmy pisk opon. - Wywal sweter do kosza z dala od parku, dobrze? - Poinstruowałem go, a on kiwnął głową. - Teraz idź. - Wstał i zaczął biec. Kiedy był poza moim wzrokiem, upadłem na ziemię i ciężko oddychałem.

- Znalazłam go – usłyszałem jak woła Victoria. - Edwardzie, czy mnie słyszysz? - Jęknąłem, gdy poczułem jej rękę na moim ramieniu. - Spokojnie. Lekarze są w drodze.

Przyjechała karetka. Ratownicy przybiegli i zaczęli udzielać mi pierwsze pomocy. Zabandażowali ranę najlepiej jak mogli, ale wiedziałem, że było to złe. Musiała w coś uderzyć, bo krwawienie nie ustawało.

- Cholera! Zadzwońcie do Świętego Józefa i dajcie im, ETA. Natychmiast potrzebuje operacji – powiedział szybko mężczyzna, kiedy ładowali mnie do karetki.

**-Ж-**

_Pip... pip... pip..._

- Mężczyzna, postrzał w prawe ramię. Brak rany wylotowej. BP: 90/65, HR: 130bpm – powiedział ktoś.

- Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy – powiedziała kobieta i poczułem, jak ktoś mnie podnosi.

- Wezwaliście ją? - ktoś zapytał.

- Jest w drodze – powiedziała kobieta. - Cholera! To wciąż krwawi. Dajcie homeostatyczną gazę i wezwijcie anestezjologa.

Drzwi otworzyły się. - Co my tu ma... O mój Boże!

- Znasz go? - zapytał mężczyzna.

Głos brzmiał znajomo, ale z jakiegoś powodu, obawiałem się go. - Z-zadzwońcie do Garcii. Potrzebuję pomocy.

- Ale B...

- Powiedziałam, żebyście zadzwonili do Garcia. Potrzebuję Dopplera i prześwietlenie, teraz – powiedziała kobieta.

Bardzo powoli otworzyłem oczy, jasne światło raniło je. Pomimo bólu kilka sekund później ponownie je otworzyłem i ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętam zanim na dobre zemdlałem, był ból w brązowych oczach patrzących na mnie.

Nie!


	8. Rozdział 7: Making Connections

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

**Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

beta_: rodzynka_

_- Deskorolka? Edwardzie, poważnie? - zapytał mój anioł._

_- Wziąłem ją, kiedy Emmett spał. Chodź! Będzie zabawnie! - wyjaśniłem. - Obiecuję, że nie pozwolę Ci upaść._

_- Edwardzie, _wiesz, _że upadam na cienkim powietrzu, prawda? Skończę ze złamaną kończyną, jeśli nie dwiema._

_Dziesięć minut później i po wielu narzekaniach, udało jej się ustać równo na desce i jechać prosto. - Spójrz, Edwardzie! To jest takie zabawne!_

_Był tam mały zjazd i deska zaczęła jechać szybciej. - Um, Edwardzie? To jedzie teraz trochę szybciej... Edward, Edward!_

_Natychmiast do niej podbiegłem i w momencie zanim upadła, złapałem ją. - Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że cię uratuję. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i pocałowałem czubek jej nosa._

_- Mój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi! Co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła? - zachichotała. - Pewnego dnia, obiecuję, zwrócę przysługę._

Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip...

Ugh! Ten pieprzony dźwięk...

Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip...

Czy ktoś może wyłączyć ten pieprzony dźwięk? Proszę!

- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz, skarbie? Jesteś tutaj od wczorajszego ranka – powiedziała kobieta.

Wczoraj? Rosalie tu była? Nie, to nie mogła być Rose... ona i Emmett pojechali do Forks, by spędzić Święto Dziękczynienia z Ma.

- Tak – inna kobieta odpowiedziała. - Teraz idź. Chcę być z nim sama, kiedy się obudzi – powiedział głos i pociągnął nosem.

Usłyszałem cichy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Pip... Pip... Pip...

Jęknąłem, gdy zorientowałem się, że ta cholerna rzecz jest wciąż na mnie. Co to był za dźwięk? Powoli otworzyłem oczy, a wszystko, co widziałem to ciemność. Zamrugałem kilka razy i stwierdziłem, że było tu delikatne światło pochodzące z drugiej strony pokoju. Moje usta były suche i gorzkie, a moje ciało wydawało się ciężkie. Co do cholery było ze mną nie tak? Poruszyłem się i piekący ból przebiegł przez moją prawą stronę.

- Kurwa! - syknąłem.

Wszystko natychmiast do mnie wróciło: park, rozmowa z Williamem, strzelec, ja na ziemi i dziecko próbujące mi pomóc.

Brązowe oczy gapiły się na mnie...

- Uspokój się i proszę, nie ruszaj się – powiedział głos. Odwróciłem głowę w jego kierunku i zamarłem.

Siedziała na krześle w dalekim końcu pokoju. Nie mogłem wyraźnie widzieć jej twarzy, ale wiedziałem, że to ona.

- Zamknij na chwilę oczy. Zamierzam włączyć światło – powiedziała i wstała.

Zrobiłem jak poprosiła i potem powoli ponownie je otworzyłem: wznowiła swoją pozycję na krześle. Dużo się nie zmieniła. Jej włosy wciąż były tego samego mahoniowego koloru, jak pamiętałem. Jej sylwetka była troszkę pełniejsza i wciąż nosiła okulary.

- Zostałeś przywieziony tutaj wczoraj rano po tym, jak zostałeś postrzelony – zaczęła. - Bardzo dużo krwi wydobywało się z twojej rany. Na początku obawiałam się, że kula uderzyła w tętnicę pachową, ale udało nam się zatamować krwawienie kilka minut później. Po czystych wynikach badania dopplerowskiego i prześwietleniu nie wykazały żadnego urazu również w kościach, bez wątpienia wiedzieliśmy, że kula utkwiła w mięśniu – kontynuowała, nie patrząc na mnie. - Mięsień jest w dobrej formie, ale będziesz wyłączony z pracy, przez co najmniej trzy miesiące i będziesz wymagał fizjoterapii, żeby móc ponownie funkcjonować.

W tym momencie monitor pikał szybko. Mogła mówić jakiekolwiek jazgoty to wszystko, co wiedziałem. Byłem zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na nią, obserwowaniem każdego jej posunięcia, jakby miała ponownie zniknąć. Jedyna część, jaką usłyszałem to: 'trzy miesiące bez pracy'. Ha! To był pieprzony żart. Co będę robił przez trzy miesiące? Wydziergam sobie pieprzony sweter? Wstała z krzesła i pojawiła się przy mnie, by wyciszyć alarm, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem. To było niewiarygodne. W pewnym sensie myślałem, że śnie, mam halucynacje. Ale nie miałem. Nie, kiedy poczułem jej ręce na mojej klatce, gdy miała usunąć przylepce.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – syknąłem. Skrzywiła się i zrobiła krok w tył. Dwanaście lat bez słowa i nagle staje przede mną, mówią o moich obrażeniach. Tak mało trzeba jej było, żeby mnie opuścić. I teraz... ze wszystkich szpitali w całym kraju była w moim. Dlaczego musiała wejść do mojego?

- Ed...

- Wynoś się stąd! - warknąłem.

- Nie wyjdę – powiedziała i po raz pierwszy, byłam w stanie spojrzeć prosto w jej oczy. Były czerwone i miała pod nimi sińce.

- Wynoś się! - powiedziałem głośniej.

- Nie – powiedziała i podniosła moją kartę, żeby coś napisać.

- Wyjdź – krzyknąłem w chwili, gdy pielęgniarka weszła do sali.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? - zapytała.

- Chcę, żeby opuściła ten pokój i nigdy nie wracała – warknąłem.

- Dr Swan, myślę, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby pani opuściła salę. Wezwę panią, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba – powiedziała spokojnie. - Właśnie się obudził i musi być spokojny. To tylko przedłuży jego rekonwalescencję, jeśli będzie się stresował, wie pani to – powiedziała kobieta w średnim wieku.

Z jednym ostatnim spojrzeniem w moim kierunku, opuściła sale. Pielęgniarka podeszła do mnie, zmierzyła mi ciśnienie, temperaturę i sprawdziła moje IV1.

- Czy odczuwa pan jakiś ból, panie Cullen? - zapytała.

„_Większy niż możesz sobie wyobrazić", _pomyślałem sobie. - Nie. Chcę się zobaczyć z lekarzem prowadzącym!

- Musisz... - zaczęła, ale jej przerwałem.

- Posłuchaj pani, jestem wystarczająco szalony, żeby wyrwać wszystkie rurki i wyjść z tego cholernego pokoju. Chcę się widzieć z moim lekarzem, teraz!

- Właśnie wyszła z pokoju – powiedziała tym samym spokojnym, irytującym głosem.

- Co? - zapytałem.

- Zostałeś przywieziony tutaj, kiedy dr Swan była na dyżurze. Była jedyną, która mogła przeprowadzić operację z dr Garcia. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale po tym jak skończyli, oddała resztę swoich pacjentów doktorowi Garcia i została z Tobą. Wiesz, mogłeś być chociaż trochę bardziej miły – powiedziała i sprawdziła moje bandaże.

Co ona do cholery właśnie powiedziała? Była tutaj?

- Nie ważne. Muszę porozmawiać z kimś, kto zna moją sprawę, ktokolwiek inny niż ona, teraz!

- Obawiam się, że jest to niemożliwe. Jest pierwsza w nocy. Dr Garica będzie tutaj o dziesiątej na obchód. Możesz wtedy z nim porozmawiać – powiedziała i wsadziła igłę do wejścia IV. - Teraz, dobranoc.

Zanim wiedziałem, znowu odleciałem...

**-Ж-**

- Dzień dobry, Sunshine – ziewnąłem i otworzyłem oczy. Victoria i Marcus siedzieli po obu stronach łóżka.

- Masz jakąś umowę z Żniwiarzem, dupku? - zachichotała. Odwróciłem ją zdrową rękę, a Marcus zaśmiał się.

- Widzisz? Mówiłem Ci, że palantowi nic nie będzie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

- Która godzina? - zapytałem ochrypłym głosem.

- Jest po jedenastej w południe – powiedziała Vic. - Przyszliśmy tu właśnie, kiedy lekarze wychodzili z twojego pokoju.

- Cholera! Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Muszę się stąd wydostać – jęknąłem i starałem się poruszyć, ale zostałem popchnięty w dół.

- Wow! Spokojnie – powiedział Marcus. - Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Właśnie miałeś operację i musisz odpoczywać.

- Marcus, nie rozumiesz. _Muszę wyjść_ – powtórzyłem i posłałem mu znaczące spojrzenie.

- Idę po kawę – nagle powiedziała Victoria. Musiała wyczuć, że chciałem porozmawiać z Marcusem. - Chcesz jedną, Sierżancie?

- Jasne, Vic – powiedział, a ona wyszła z sali. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? - zapytał.

Westchnąłem i zacisnąłem w pięści włosy. - Była tu wraz z innymi lekarzami brunetka z długimi włosami i okularach? Około 5'5''?

- Taa – powiedział.

- Ta kobieta to ona – powiedziałem.

- Ona? - zapytał.

- Tak, Marcus. Ona, _ona, _jak Bella „ona" – jęknąłem.

Rozszerzył oczy. - Poważnie? - zapytał.

- Myślisz, że do cholery żartowałbym o tym? - warknąłem. - Nie chcę jej widzieć, a ona rzekoma jest moim lekarzem prowadzącym. Muszę porozmawiać z szefem, żeby mnie wypisał.

- Edwardzie, nie możesz jeszcze opuścić szpitala. Musisz brać leki i sprawdzać ranę i...

- Dlaczego nie możesz zrozumieć, że muszę iść? Nie chcę być w jej pobliżu, nie chcę oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co ona!

- Okay, okay. Uspokój się. Posłuchaj, pójdę poszukać lekarza i zapytam się czy może dać Ci innego. Spędź tutaj dzień i jutro zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Och, prawie zapomniałem – powiedział starając się zmienić temat.

- Co?

- Ten dzieciak Jacksona zatrzymał się wczoraj popołudniu na posterunku. Poszedłem tam po tym jak stąd wyszedłem i czekał na mnie.

- Kto? - zapytałem.

- Teraz masz również problemy z pamięcią? - zachichotał. - Dzieciak Jackson, ten sam, który pytał o towarzyszenie Ci na zmianie dla eseju. Chciał porozmawiać o procedurze aresztowań. Powiedziałem mu, że byłeś zamieszany w mały wypadek i, że trzymają Cię tutaj – dokończył.

Więc, jego nazwisko to Jackson. Był taki mądry. Chciał dowiedzieć się, gdzie jestem i wymyślił historię.

- Powiedział coś? - zapytałem.

- W pewnym sensie powiedział, że przyjdzie Cię odwiedzić. Był naprawdę zawiedziony, gdy dowiedział się, że zostałeś ranny i potrzebowałeś operacji.

- Dzwoniłeś do Emmetta? - zapytałem po chwili.

- Próbowałem, ale jego telefon jest poza zasięgiem, a u twojej mamy nie było żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Więc nie dzwoń. Skoro nie umieram, nie ma potrzeby go niepokoić – powiedziałem.

- Nie możesz być poważny. On jest twoim bratem – powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

- Złapaliście go? Tego, który mi to zrobił? - zapytałem.

- Tak. Niestety nie obyło się bez wysiłku. Jest na trzecim piętrze. Musieliśmy go zestrzelić, ponieważ zaczął strzelać w każdym kierunku. Złapałem go z Peterem.

- Źle z nim? - zapytałem.

- Nie. Dupek dostał kulkę w tyłek – zachichotał.

- Czy ktoś go przesłuchał? - zapytałem. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy powiedział coś na temat Williama.

- Nie chce mówić – powiedział. - Zresztą słuchaj. Musze iść. Zabiorę Vic po drodze. Bądź spokojny i wszystko się rozwiąże, dobra? - Kiwnąłem głową. - Przeraziłeś mnie, stary. Nie rób tego więcej. Powiedziałem Esme, że będziesz bezpieczny i jak do tej pory zawiodłem.

- Cholera! - jęknąłem.

- Co? Boli Cię? Chcesz, żeby zawołał pielęgniarkę? - powiedział i wstał z łóżka.

- Nie. Ma będzie mieć wieniec, kiedy usłyszy wiadomości.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Victoria weszła trzymając dwa kubki kawy. - Dupku, kocham cię, ale następnym razem, kiedy złożę ci wizytę to będzie w twoim domu. Kawa tutaj jest do kitu – powiedziała, biorąc łyka ze swojego kubka i wręczając drugi Marcusowi.

- Jasne – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Chodź, dzieciaku – powiedział Marcus. - Chodźmy i złapmy kilku złych ludzi – kontynuował. - Ty, zostań w łóżku – poinstruował, wskazując na mnie palcem.

Wyszli i zostałem sam. Ulżyło mi, że nie powiedział mi o Willu. Nie chciałem, żeby Will przechodził przez te wszystkie pytania, dlaczego i jak, wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić, aby powstrzymać strzelca przed wspomnieniem czegokolwiek o nim. Jeśli opisze dzieciaka, Marcus będzie wiedział, że to był William. Już słyszał go mówiącego przez radio i byłem ciekawy, dlaczego nie wspomniał o tym. Może nie zorientował się, że to Will. Jeśli tak, miałem szczęście. Will był świadkiem i zostałby przesłuchiwany. Jego matka dowiedziałaby się i nie pozwoliłby mu nigdy więcej się ze mną spotkać z powodu niebezpieczeństwa. Nie mogłem dopuścić, żeby tak się stało.

Kiedy zamierzałem się odkryć, zobaczyłem woreczek po jednej stronie łóżka. Podniosłem prześcieradło jeszcze trochę i stwierdziłem, że to był cewnik moczowy. Ja, Edward Cullen, miałem cewnik w mosznie, jak stary facet. Złapałem przycisk do pielęgniarki i szybko nacisnąłem. Chwilę później młoda dziewczyna weszła do sali.

- Dzień dobry, panu. Jak mogę pomóc? - zapytała z uśmiechem. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat.

- Panienko, chcę wyciągnąć tą rzecz ze mnie – powiedziałam wskazując na rurki. - Jestem w doskonałej kondycji, żeby iść i wysikać się do łazienki.

- Panie...

- Żadnego 'panie' – przerwałem jej. - Chcę to wyciągnąć.

Podeszła do telefonu, wybiła numer i ponownie go odłożyła. - Nie jestem uprawniona do podejmowania decyzji. Lekarz będzie tu za chwilę i powie mi, co robić.

Zamknąłem oczy i cierpliwie czekałem. Musiałem mieć to wyciągnięte, jeśli chciałem pójść i z nim porozmawiać. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i marzyłem, żeby to się nigdy nie stało.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Bella skupionym głosem. Prawie zwymiotowałem na jej udawanie.

- Pan Cullen chce wyciągnąć cewnik moczowy. Próbowałam wyjaśnić, ale mi nie pozwala.

- W porządku, Bree – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - Ja się tym zajmę. - Dziewczyna wyszła, a my zostaliśmy sami. Miałem otworzyć usta, ale podniosła rękę.

- Procedurą jest zakładanie cewnika. Prawie wszyscy pacjenci, który potrzebują operacji mają je. Musieliśmy zobaczyć czy nie zatrzymujesz płynów i nie jesteś w stanie ruszać się przez kilka dni. Usuniemy go, skoro nie ma żadnych wskazań zatrzymania. Tylko spokojnie, kiedy będziesz wstawał. Pielęgniarka pomoże Ci pójść do toalety, kiedy będziesz chciał iść. Nie próbuj na własną rękę, ponieważ może zakręcić Ci się w głowie i upadniesz.

- Chcę wyjść – powiedziałem, patrząc wszędzie, ale nie na nią.

- Nie – powiedziała szybko. - Musisz tu zostać na przynajmniej...

- Nie chcę tutaj być, _dr Swan –_ warknąłem. - Chcę iść do domu. Podpiszę papiery.

- Więc możesz zrobić to jutro. Zostaniesz tutaj na obserwacji i wtedy podpiszesz cokolwiek będziesz chciał. Ale teraz, wyślę stażystę, żeby usunął cewnik – powiedziała i wyszła.

- I IV – krzyknąłem, gdy zamykała drzwi. Minutę później facet wszedł do mojej sali.

Usunął rurkę i kroplówkę, zostawiając tylko IV, ponieważ miałem dostać jeszcze kilka dawek antybiotyków i środków przeciwbólowych. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Kiedy wyszedł, starałem się wstać do toalety. Poruszyłem się za szybko i zaczęło mi się lekko kręcić w głowie.

- Cholera! - syknąłem i usiadłem z powrotem. Wziąłem kilka oddechów przez nos i ponownie próbowałem wstać. - Kaszka z mleczkiem. - Poza monitorem, zobaczyłem, że była tu mała torba. Otworzyłem ją i zobaczyłem, że były tam ubrania: spodnie, kilka koszulek z Chicago PD i bokserki. Piętnaście minut później i niezliczoną ilość syknięć i kurw, byłem ubrany.

Moim priorytetem w tej chwili było upewnienie się, że gówienko na trzecim piętrze, będzie trzymał swoje pieprzone usta zamknięte na temat dziecka. Kiedy rozwiążę tą sprawę, będę myślał o całej reszcie. Otworzyłem drzwi i szedłem korytarzem, kiedy krzyk sprawił, że się zatrzymałem.

- Jak myślisz, gdzie się wybierasz?

To była ta dziewczyna, Brianna czy jak jej było na imię. - Po wodę – warknąłem. - Czy to jakiś problem?

- Dr Swan powiedziała...

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedziała dr Swan. Chcę wodę. Sprowadzę ją sobie, zrozumiane? - powiedziałem gniewnie. Dziewczyna kiwnęła energicznie głową i praktycznie pobiegła wzdłuż korytarza. Używając widny, dojechałem na trzecie piętro i zobaczyłem Petera siedzącego na krześle przed pokojem tego gówna.

- Hej, rekrucie – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Co na Boga robisz poza łóżkiem, oficerze Cullen? - zapytał, a szok był wymalowany na jego twarzy. Po prawie dwóch latach w tym samym wydziale, on wciąż mówił do mnie oficjalnie.

- Pozwolono mi wyjść z łóżka i przyszedłem cię zobaczyć. Jak się masz, Peter?

- W-w porządku. A ty?

- Przetrwałem, prawda? - zaśmiałem się. - Jak długo tutaj jesteś?

- Od szóstej. Zastąpiłem Aleca – westchnął i potarł swoje czoło. Teraz albo nigdy.

- Więc, skoro tutaj jestem, czemu nie pójdziesz i nie weźmiesz czegoś do jedzenia. Musisz być spragniony. Przypilnuję go.

- A-ale on cię postrzelił. Nie mogę pozwolić ci tego zrobić, proszę pana.

- Rekrucie, byłem tutaj wiele razy. Poza tym, wiesz, że nie zamierzam go zranić, świeżo po operacji. Jestem praktycznie niepełnosprawny.

Przez kilka chwil patrzył na mnie ostrożnie, ale kiwnął głową. - D-dobra – wyjąkał. - Będę z powrotem za mniej niż pięć minut.

Kiedy Peter był poza moim wzrokiem, otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem. Byłbym bardziej klarowny, mogłem pomyśleć o robieniu tego dwa razy. Jednakże połączenie mojego stanu fizycznego i psychicznego – nie wspominając środków przeciwbólowych w moim organizmie – zapobiegał świeżemu, logicznemu myśleniu.

Był przykuty do łóżka i nie mógł mnie zobaczyć. Zamknąłem drzwi i w trzech krokach byłem po jego stronie. Złapałem jego włosy w lewą rękę i podniosłem jego głowę, kiedy drugą ręką zakryłem jego usta. Teraz mówiąc, że nic nie czułem, byłoby wielkim kłamstwem. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Mały ptaszek powiedział mi, że jeszcze nic nie powiedziałeś władzom. Piśnij choć słówko o dzieciaku w parku, a przysięgam na Boga, że upewnię się, że będziesz z każdą więzienną dziwką. Och, i nigdy nie wszedłem do tego pokoju. Łapiesz, kawałku gówna? - warknąłem mu do ucha, ciągnąc go mocniej za włosy.

Kiwnął szybkim ruchem, pozwoliłem jego głowie upaść na poduszkę. Odblokowałem drzwi i wyszedłem z pokoju, gdy Peter wychodził za rogu, wciskając sobie kanapkę do gardła. W tym momencie, na znak protestu mój żołądek zaburczał.

- Dzięki za to, panie – powiedział, gdy przeżuwał.

- Nie ma za co – powiedziałem. - Lepiej będę się zbierał. Pora lunchu, więc zapewne zupa z kurczaka albo coś czeka na mnie. Do zobaczenie, Peter! - powiedziałem i odszedłem.

W drodze powrotnej zaczęło mi się naprawdę kręcić w głowie. Złapałem belkę w windzie i starałem się wesprzeć. Zacząłem się pocić i moje wizja zaczęła się rozmazywać. Drzwi się otworzyły i pokonałem drogę do mojego pokoju, kiedy moje nogi zaczęły się trząść.

- Kurwa – powiedziałem, starając się wesprzeć, ale tym razem bez powodzenia. Upadłem na podłogę z łomotem.

Usłyszałem jej głos i szybkie kroki. - Edward!

- Potrzebuję wózek – poleciła głośno. - Krwawisz! Coś ty zrobił!

- Teraz ci zależy? - warknąłem.

Zanim wiedziałem, byłem na łóżku z otwartą koszulką. - Prawie połowa szwów pękła. Coś ty zrobił? - zapytała sfrustrowana, zanim zaczęła wydawać polecenia. - Paul, potrzebuję próbki krwi. RBC, WBC, PLT i żelazo. Susan, przynieść mi kartkę i zestaw do szycia – powiedziała i zniknęła w łazience.

Usłyszałem kurek i stwierdziłem, że myła ręce. Wyszła ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy. Stwierdziłem, że nie miała na sobie fartucha, ale normalne ciuchy. Wyszła i wróciła, czy miała dopiero wyjść. _'Co ci do tego?' _powiedział głos w mojej głowie. _'Rozerwij jej! Ona zniszczyła twoje życie!_

- Zaniosę próbki do laboratorium – powiedział koleś. Potem ściągnął swoje rękawiczki i wyszedł.

- Oczyszczę ranę, usunę popsute szwy, potem znieczulę ten obszar i założę nowe – powiedziała cicho.

- Skoro nie mogę się ciebie pozbyć, rób co musisz i zejdź mi z oczu! - syknąłem.

Nic nie powiedziała i zaczęła pracować nad moim ramieniem. Pielęgniarka wyszła na długo i byliśmy sami. Za każdym razem, gdy jej ręce dotykały mnie, moja skóra płonęła. Nienawidziłem tego, że wciąż na mnie działała. Nienawidziłem, że ona musiała być tą, która zajmowała się mną w tym momencie. A najbardziej nienawidziłem, że jej twarz od momentu, gdy się obudziłem, będzie zapamiętana na zawsze w moim mózgu.

Kilka minut później zawiązała ostatni szew. - Muszę owinąć cię bandażem. Mógłbyś usiać i podnieś ręce lekko do góry? - zapytała. Kiedy wykonałem ruch, żeby usiać, szybko powiedziała. - Powoli! Znowu będziesz mieć zawroty głowy. Pozwól, że Ci pomogę...

- Nie – powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Tylko staram się po...

- Już zrobiłaś więcej, żeby mi pomóc. Nie czuj się zobowiązana!

- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że to jest...

- Możesz założyć ten pieprzony bandaż i wynieś się? Chcę spać!

Westchnęła i zaczęła owijać mnie. Była tak blisko, jej zapach... jej zapach wciąż był taki sam i tak mocny: rumianek i lawenda. Nie wiedziałem czy chciałem ją zgwałcić czy rozerwać na kawałki. Dlaczego musiała pojawić się teraz, właśnie kiedy zacząłem uzmysławiać sobie rzeczy?

„_Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to fakt, że ją widziałeś. To nic nie znaczy. Kiedy wydobrzejesz, wrócisz do tego co było", _głos w mojej głowie radził mi. „_Udawaj, że ona nie istnieje..."_

Małe sapnięcie, prawie niesłyszalne wyciągnęło mnie z moich myśli. Stała za mną, zawiązując bandaż, kiedy poczułem jak jej palec wędruje po moim tatuażu. Natychmiast wzdrygnąłem się i jęknąłem w tym momencie. Niech lepiej o to nie pyta. Nie ma powodu, żeby pytać i najważniejsze nie zasługuje na odpowiedz. Znaczenie tego było tylko dla mnie.

Kiedy założyła temblak, spojrzała na mnie. - Czy jest za ciasno? - zapytała.

- Nie.

- Okej – powiedziała. - Nie możesz ruszać ręką – dokończyła i zaczęła wypisywać kartę.

- Musisz to robić tutaj? - zapytałem podirytowany.

- Nie – odpowiedziała i kontynuowała pisanie.

Co do cholery starała się zrobić? Wkurwić mnie jeszcze bardziej? - Więc, dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? - warknąłem.

- Nie będzie mnie do jutra i chcę się upewnić, że krwawienie ustało – powiedziała cicho. - Spójrz, wiem, że to jest tru...

- Trudne? - wrzałem. - To nawet nie jest kawałkiem tego, co w tej chwili czuje. Wszystko, co od ciebie chcę to, żebyś wyszła i bym nigdy więcej nie musiał oglądać twojej twarzy? Czy proszę o zbyt wiele, _dr Swan_? - dokończyłem gniewnie. Stała sparaliżowana, zszokowana przez moje słowa. Po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, zabrała rzeczy i wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie.

Starając się rozproszyć, wziąłem pilot od tv i zacząłem serfować po kanałach, zanim nie natrafiłem na ponownie odtwarzany 'We Were Soldiers Once'.

**-Ж-**

- Czy go to boli, kiedy tak robisz? - Ktoś zapytał szepcząc.

- Nie, kochanie – zachichotała kobieta. - Podaję mu środki przeciwbólowe, więc nie będzie go bolało, gdy się obudzi.

- Och, okej.

Nastała chwila przerwy. - Dziwne – powiedziała.

- Co?

- Mogłabym przysiąc, że macie takie same oczy.

- N-nie, nie mamy. Mam oczy po mojej... cioci. Tak, po cioci.

- Dziwne. Zresztą, idę zobaczyć resztę pacjentów. Niedługo się obudzi. Jeśli czegoś będzie potrzebował wciśnij przycisk, dobrze?

- Tak – wyszeptał.

Trzymałem zamknięte oczy. - Możesz już otworzyć oczy. Poszła – powiedział William.

Uśmiechnąłem się. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie śpię? - zapytałem i otworzyłem oczy. Moje serce złamało się na widok przede mną. Oczy Williama były podpuchnięta z sińcami pod nimi, pełne smutku i troski.

„_Jak jej. Jedyna różnica, że troska Willa jest prawdziwa"_ pomyślałem.

W chwili, gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, zaczął płakać. - Hej, co się dzieje? - zapytałem, gdy usiadłem poprawnie na łóżku.

- B-byłem t-t-tak tak przerażony – płakał. - Myślałem, że nigdy Cię więcej nie zobaczę – kontynuował. - C-czekałem zanim... zanim przyjechała karetka. Wiem, że p-powiedziałeś mi, że mam i-iść, ale chciałem się u-upewnić, że Cię mają.

Moje oczy zaczęły palić. William był tylko dzieckiem, nie miałem z nim żadnego powiązania i płakał przeze mnie. Bał się o mnie. Dobry Boże, co ten dzieciak mi robił? Bez namysłu sięgnąłem i chwyciłem jego łokieć.

- Chodź tu – powiedziałem i uściskałem go jednym ramieniem. Poczułem ukłucie w ramieniu przez nagły ruch, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. On był ważniejszy. - Cii, ze mną dobrze – powiedziałem.

Przeprosił na chwilę i poszedł do łazienki umyć twarz. - Przepraszam, że ciągle płaczę. To nawyk, który mam po mamie – zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie przejmuj się tym – uśmiechnąłem się. - Kto Cię tu przyprowadził? To jest trochę daleko od twojego domu.

Zarumienił się i zaczął wiercić się na krześle. – Opuściłem Tae Kwon Do - zaczął, ale mu przerwałem.

- William...

- To dwa bloki stąd i chciałem Cię zobaczyć, więc nie mów mi że to był błąd, i nie powinienem go opuszczać! I tak bym to zrobił, jeśli bym musiał i nikt nie zmusiłby mnie, żeby tego nie robić! - powiedział gniewnie, ze świeżymi łzami formującymi się w jego oczach.

- Powiedziałeś swojej mamie? - zapytałam, zdziwiony jego tonem.

- Nie – powiedział.

- Czy ktoś Ci powiedział, żebyś tutaj nie przychodził? - zapytałem, starając się znaleźć źródło jego wybuchu.

- Pass?

- Okej, dzieciaku – odpowiedziałem, nie chcąc go bardziej zasmucać. - Jak było dzisiaj w szkole?

- Nie wiem – powiedział.

Opuścił szkołę. - Czy również opuściłeś szkołę? - zapytałem surowo. Kiwnął głową.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ, nie chciałem iść! Nie czułem się dobrze – mruknął.

- Czy opuściłeś szkołę przeze mnie? - zapytałem.

- Nie. Musiałem skończyć mój esej – skłamał.

- Kłamiesz.

- Tak – powiedział i przerwał. - Po prostu nie byłem w nastroju. Chciałem przyjść i cię zobaczyć, ale moja mama była w pracy i jeśli opuściłbym nie mówiąc jej, wkurzyłaby się i uziemiła mnie do końca życia. Więc czekałem, aż wróci i powiedziałem jej, że opuściłem szkołę.

- Czy twoja mama pozwala Ci opuszczać lekcje? - zapytałem zdziwiony.

- Dwa razy w roku – powiedział, a jego usta zaczęły formułować się w uśmiech. - Mówi, że to zdrowe opuścić szkołę od czasu do czasu.

_- Bella, nie możesz opuścić bioli – powiedziałem. - Jest dla Ciebie ważna skoro chcesz zostać lekarzem._

_- Och, chodź! Spójrz na słońce, Edwardzie! Jak wiele razy w roku możemy je tutaj zobaczyć?_

_- Bellaaaa __– __skomlał__.__ - Mike też nie idzie. Widziałem jak wychodził. Banner sparuje mnie z Jessicą, jeśli Ciebie nie będzie._

_- Więc, ucieknij ze mną z biologii. To zdrowe opuścić szkołę raz czy dwa – uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała kącik moich ust._

- To była moja pierwsza z dwóch – wyszeptał i pociągnął nosem.

- Dziękuje – powiedziałem.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał i spojrzał na mnie.

- Za sprawienie, że byłem twoim pierwszym – uśmiechnąłem się, a on przyczepił się do mnie.

W tym momencie mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Rozglądałem się, dookoła, ale nie widziałem go.

- Tutaj – powiedział Will i wręczył mi torbę.

- Jezus – powiedziałem, gdy zobaczyłem, kto dzwoni.

- Co? - zapytał.

- To moja Ma – powiedziałem. - Chcesz ją usłyszeć?

Uśmiechnął się i kiwną głową. Poklepałem miejsce na łóżku obok mnie, a on wszedł i usiadł. Odebrałem połączenie i przełączyłem na głośnik.

- Hej, Ma – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do Williama.

_- Edwardzie, gdzie się podziewałeś? Od dwóch dni próbowałam się do Ciebie dodzwonić_ – zbeształa.

- Pracowałem na nocną zmianę. Wiesz, że jestem martwy dla świata, kiedy tak pracuję – łatwo skłamałem, William spojrzał na mnie i uniósł swoją brew.

_- Wiem, dziecko – _powiedziała. -_ Emmett i Rosalie są tutaj. Gotuję jak maniak. Boję się, że zaadoptowałam apetyty Emmetta. Oczywiście, że tak, skoro mieszkają pod jednym dachem – _kontynuowała. - _Masz plany na Święto Dziękczynienia?_

- Nie, prawdopodobnie będę pracował.

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i zanim miałem szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, pielęgniarka zaczęła mówić. - Czas sprawdzić twoje narządy, panie Cullen.

To było wtedy, kiedy wszystko się załamało.

_- Edwardzie Anthony Cullen, natychmiast powiedz mi gdzie jesteś! -_ skrzeczała.

- Cholera! - wyszeptałem i William przygryzł swoją wargę, aby powstrzymać śmiech. - Możesz dać mi chwilę? - zapytałem, patrząc na pielęgniarkę.

- Pójdę do innych pacjentów i wrócę później – uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

_- Pacjentów! Edwardzie, gdzie jesteś? - _ponownie zapytała niepewnym głosem.

- Ma, nic mi nie jest. Jestem w szpitalu. Miałem mały wypadek w pracy. O nic nie musisz się martwic – ponownie skłamałem.

_- Kiedy?_

- Dwa dni temu. To nic takiego.

_- Przez jaki mały wypadek trzymają Cię dwa dni w szpitalu? - zapytała._

Westchnąłem, wiedząc, że będzie gorzej, jeśli to przed nią zataję. - Powiem Ci, ale musisz mi obiecać, że to zostanie między nami, dobrze? Jak słyszysz, całkowicie ze mną dobrze.

Zaczęła płakać, zanim w ogóle zacząłem ponownie mówić. - _O mój Boże! Proszę, proszę powiedz mi, że nie zostałeś postrzelony! Proszę – _prosiła do telefonu.

- To tylko dra...

_- O Boże, moje dziecko! Emmett! Emmett!_ - wrzasnęła.

_- Ma _– Emmett krzyczał z daleka. Jego głos stawał się głośniejszy, gdy zbiegał ze schodów. - _Co się dzieje?_

_- T-twój brat – _zawodziła.

_- Co? Edward, co? - _powiedział szybko.

_- On z-został p-po... o Boże! Został postrzelony!_

Nastała martwa cisza. William spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem, a ja położyłem palec na ustach, żeby powstrzymać go przed mówieniem czegokolwiek.

Raz...

Dwa...

Trzy...

Dzieciak prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy usłyszał głośny upadek z drugiej strony telefonu.

_- O Boże! Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem wyjeżdżać. Co się stało? Czy to Marcus?_

_- To Edward_ – płakała.

_- Edwardzie, w porządku? Co się stało? Gdzie zostałeś postrzelony? - _zapytał na jednym wdechu.

- Jest dobrze, Em – zacząłem. - Jakiś palant postrzelił kogoś. Chciałem go powstrzymać i mnie złapał. Próbowałem go uspokoić, ale był dziki. Kiedy, chciałem go złapać, postrzelił mnie w ramię – kontynuowałem. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Przyjechało EMT i przywieźli mnie do Świętego Józefa. Dr Garcia operował mnie. Kula utkwiła w mięśniu. Przez co najmniej trzy miesiące będę wyłączony z roboty i będę miał rehabilitację – dokończyłem i czekałem na jego wybuch... który nigdy nie przyszedł.

_- Wskakuję do najbliższego samo..._

- Nie. Zostań tam. Wypisują mnie jut...

_- Nie ma mowy, żeby lekarz to zrobił. Z powodu twojej rany musisz zostać w szpitalu przynajmniej pięć dni na leczenie._

- Wychodzę, jako AMA, Em – westchnąłem. - Jeśli znajdę samolot, przylecę do Forks.

_- To jest niebezpieczne – _powiedział. - _ Co jeśli zaczniesz krwawic?_

- Nie jesteś zmęczonym tym, co jeśli? - zapytałem poirytowany.

_- Doprowadzasz mnie od wściekłości! - _warknął.

Zachichotałam. - To jest mój brat!

_- To nie jest zabawne, Edwardzie! To wcale nie jest zabawne!_

- Dobra, poddaje się! - Pieprzę to gówno! Biorę potwora i pojadę tam.

_- Będę w domu za dwa dni – _powiedział. - _Zaraz zarezerwuję bilety._

_- Jadę z nim! - _płakała mama.

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę i wkrótce rozłączyłem telefon. Po wielu przekonaniach, powiedziałem mu, że nie musi przyjeżdżać. Daje mu najwyżej trzy dni. Znając Emmetta, będzie w domu pierwszym samolotem zaraz po Święcie Dziękczynienia.

- Spóźnię się – powiedział William. - Muszę wracać do domu.

- Jak się tam dostaniesz? - zapytałem.

- Pojadę autobusem. Nie zajmie to więcej niż dwadzieścia minut – powiedział i zaczął wstawać.

W tym momencie, jedno pytanie wypalało się w moim mózgu: kiedy go ponownie zobaczę?

- Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? - zapytał, nie patrząc na mnie.

- Powiedz to – natychmiast powiedziałem.

- Bądź bezpieczny...

**-Ж-**

Następnego ranka wstałem naprawdę wcześnie. Chciałem wyjść stąd tak szybko, jak to możliwe, najlepiej zanim ona przyjdzie. Pielęgniarka poinformowała mnie, że dr Garcia zawsze jest pierwszym, który się pojawia. Pytając, gdzie jest jego biuro, poszedłem bez zawahania i powiedziałem mu, że chcę wyjść ze szpitala. Prawdę powiedziawszy, próbował kilka razy przekonać mnie, żebym został jeszcze jeden dzień, ale nie mogłem. Sprawdził moje ramię, założył mi temblak, przepisał antybiotyki i środki przeciwbólowe. Podpisałem kartę i wyszedłem. Zanim poszedłem do domu, zatrzymałem się w pobliskiej aptece, żeby wybrać leki wraz z bandażami, jodyną i wodą utlenioną na ranę.

Gdy, wszedłem do mieszkania, telefon zaczął dzwonić. Nie odebrałem, wiedząc, że to będzie albo Marcus, albo Emmett. I nie myliłem się. Sekretarka odebrała rozmowę i wkurzony Marcus mówił.

_- Ty głupi dupku! Dlaczego do cholery wyszedłeś ze szpitala, Edwardzie? Twoje zdrowie jest dużo ważniejsze niż ktokolwiek! Powinieneś zostać jeszcze, co najmniej jeden dzień! - _warczał do telefonu. Bez namysłu nacisnąłem 'usuń'.

Zdecydował, że po tym jak prześpię się kilka godzin, wybiorę się w drogę do Forks. Normalnie zajęłoby to około trzydziestu godzin, żeby dostać się do Seattle, ale po tym, co Rose zrobiła z potworem, uda mi się w mniej niż dwadzieścia siedem. Na wszelki wypadek wziąłem leki przeciwbólowe, przygotowałem torbę na podróż, położyłem ją na łóżku i odpłynąłem.

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy była już ósma. Burczało mi w brzuchu, więc zdecydowałem się zjeść płatki przed wyjazdem. Poszedłem do łazienki, umyłem twarz i włączyłem muzykę w drodze do kuchni. Światełko na sekretarce świeciło... znowu. Zaraz po tym jak przycisnąłem przycisk, marzyłem, żebym tego nie robił.

_- Edwardzie – _przerwała. Moje serce zaczęło bić niekontrolowanie. Chciałem się poruszyć i usunąć wiadomość, ale moje ciało zesztywniało. Mój mózg krzyczał na niego, żeby wykonywał rozkazy, ale nic. Tylko tam stałem. - _Spójrz, wiem, że to jest bardzo trudne. Nie tylko dla Ciebie..._

Nie słuchałem reszty wiadomości. Jak śmie do mnie dzwonić? Kim do cholery myśli, że jest? _'Kobietą, którą zwykłeś kochać', _pieprzony głos w mojej głowie mówił. Moje ręce trzęsły się z gniewu. Emocje, które dawno pochowałem walczyły, aby wyjść na powierzchnię i pieprz mnie, jeśli na to pozwolę. Byłem silniejszy niż to.

Wziąłem szklankę z kuchni i usiadłem na kanapie. Otworzyłem butelkę Johnniego i napełniłem połowę szklani, wypiłem ją jednym łykiem. Jęknąłem, gdy to paliło mi gardło. Dużo czasu minęło odkąd piłem coś tak mocnego. Nalałem jeszcze trochę do szklanki, zamknąłem oczy i oparłem głowę o kanapę.

_I jak możesz naprawić złamane serce?_

_Jak możesz powstrzymać deszcz od padania?_

_Powiedz mi, jak możesz powstrzymać słońce od świecenia?_

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi, ale zignorowałem je. Nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać.

_Co sprawia, że świat się kręci?_

_Jak możesz naprawić tego złamanego mężczyznę?_

_Jak przegrany może kiedykolwiek wygrać?_

_Proszę pomóż mi naprawić moje złamane serce i pozwól mi ponownie żyć..._

- Cokolwiek powiesz, Al – mruknąłem do siebie.

Kolejne pukanie pochodziło od drzwi. Ktokolwiek to był nie miał zamiaru przestań. To prawdopodobnie Marcus albo Victoria. Wypiłem ostatni łyk i wstałem, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

- Powiedziałem Ci, że jestem... - powiedziałem, gdy otwierałem drzwi, natychmiast zamarłem w miejscu.

Złość zaczęła we mnie ponownie narastać, jakby ten, który we mnie wrzał nie był wystarczający. Stała przede mną, lekko mokra od mżawki, która zaczęła się chwilę temu, czekając.. na co, nie mam pojęcia.

- Jak mnie znalazłaś? - zapytałem gniewnie.

- Akta szpitalne – powiedziała.

- Okej, wiesz gdzie teraz mieszkam. Coś jeszcze?

- Edwardzie, proszę. Ja tylko...

- Tylko co? - warknąłem. - Nie zrobiłaś wystarczająco?

- Mogę wejść? - zapytała, nerwowo na mnie patrząc. Szerzej otworzyłem drzwi i odsunąłem się, pozwalając jej wejść do mieszkania, i byłbym przeklęty, gdybym wiedział, dlaczego to zrobiłem.

- Masz ładny dom, Edwardzie – powiedziała, rozglądając się.

- Przyszłaś tutaj, żeby ocenić sposób, w jaki urządziłem moje mieszkanie? - zapytałem, gdy nalewałem więcej szkockiej do szklanki.

- Co ty robisz? - zapytała nagle, robiąc krok w moją stronę. - Wciąż jesteś na leka...

- Oszczędź tego, Bello! Dlaczego do cholery tutaj jesteś? Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty – przerwałem.

- Żeby porozmawiać – powiedziała i wyjrzała przez okno.

Porozmawiać? O czym? Jak wydawała pieniądze, które dała jej moja rodzina?

- Nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać. Chłopak spotyka dziewczynę. Chłopak i dziewczyna umawiają się. Dziewczyna łamię chłopakowi serce i odchodzi. Co jeszcze zostało do powiedzenia? Pozwól, że odpowiem na pytanie. Nic – powiedziałem zimno.

Obniżyła swoją głowę i kiwnęła potwierdzająco. - Przepraszam, Edwardzie.

Straciłem to – Po dwunastu pieprzonych latach, wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia to: „przepraszam, Edwardzie?" - krzyknąłem, sprawiając, że się odsunęła.

- Pro...

- Złamałaś mnie na pieprzone kawałeczki! Odrzuciłaś nasze życie, nasze marzenia i wszystko, co mówisz to przepraszam? - krzyczałem, gdy ujrzałem jej oczy pełne łez.

Co próbowała osiągnąć? Dlaczego tutaj przyszła? Żeby przypomnieć mi o pieniądzach, które ochoczo wzięła od mojej rodziny? Jak sprzedała naszą miłość za okazyjną cenę 30,000$?

Czułem jak moja klatka jest ciężka ze złości i bólu. Nie byłem dla niej wystarczający? Czy moja miłość nie była wystarczająco silna?

- Zmieniłeś się – wyszeptała po chwili.

- Człowiek, którego teraz widzisz jest twoim tworem – powiedziałem, oddychając głęboko, gdy odwróciłem się plecami do niej. - Nie ma nic, co mogłabyś zrobić, aby zabrać to co zrobiłaś – zakończyłem, ledwo słysząc zamykanie drzwi za mną.

Gdy usłyszałem samochód odjeżdżający z podjazdu, roztrzaskałem moją szklankę o ścianę. Chciałem spowodować zniszczenie. Dlaczego tutaj przyszła? Miała nadzieję, że przez kilka mrugających udawanych łez, otworzę dla niej swe ramiona? Chciała więcej pieniędzy? Co?

Zatonąłem w kanapie i trzymałem moją twarz w dłoniach. Wspomnienia napływały do mojej głowy, zwiększając mój ból.

_- Edwardzie? - mruknęła, gdy przytuliła się do mojego torsu._

_- Tak, kochanie?_

_- Dziękuje – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie._

_- Za co na ziemi mi dziękujesz? - zaśmiałem się._

_- Za to, że mnie kochasz – powiedziała._

Szybko otrząsnąłem się ze wspomnień. Minęły miesiące odkąd ostatni raz pomyślałem o naszej przeszłości. Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na powrót do tej słabej osoby, jaką byłem zanim mnie zostawiła...wrak.

- A niech Cię, Bello Swan – warknąłem. - A niech Cię i twoje cholerne kłamstwa!

Bez namysłu wstałem, wziąłem torbę podróżną, klucze od samochodu i wyszedłem z domu.

1Intravenous – dożylny, tu raczej chodzi o nasze wenflony


	9. Rozdział 8: Memory Lane

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

**Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

beta: rodzynka

Zajęło mi prawie trzydzieści minut, zanim stwierdziłem, że jestem w strasznym stanie, aby prowadzić. Moje ramie kurewsko mnie bolało i w pewnym momencie, myślałem, że ktoś stara mi się je wyrwać. Sprawdziłem opatrunek, żeby zobaczyć czy krwawię, a kiedy zobaczyłem, że było czysto, wróciłem do domu. Zdecydowałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli polecę do Seattle.

Ludzie mówią, że kiedy chcesz czegoś tak bardzo świat jest przeciwko tobie. Chciałem wyjechać, ale nie mogłem; rezerwacja telefoniczna powiedziała mi, że najbliższy wolny lot był dopiero następnego dnia w południe. Nie odpowiadała mi koncepcja spędzenia czternastu godzin czekając, żeby się stąd wydostać. Musiałem wyjechać! Zły bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, pozbierałem roztrzaskane szkło i poszedłem do łóżka.

Czas wyparował. Niespodziewanie, spałem całe dziesięć godzin. Napiłem się kawy i zdecydowałem się zadzwonić do domu, sprawdzić czy wciąż tam są. Wiedziałem, że Emmett będzie starał się znaleźć najwcześniejszy lot, jaki mógł. Ma odebrała telefon po drugim sygnale.

- _Halo?_

- Dobry, mamo – uśmiechnąłem się. Tak bardzo kochałem tę kobietę.

- _Edwardzie? Dziecko, jak się masz?_

- Dobrze. Jak ty?

- _Niedobrze. Emmett wciąż stara się znaleźć samolot powroty do Chicago. Ten który znalazł jest dopiero w piątek._

- Nie musisz tutaj przyjeżdżać, dobrze sobie radzę.

- _Edwardzie, nie radzisz i wiesz o tym. Potrzebujesz mnie i ja muszę się zając moim synem! Więc, nie mów mi, że radzisz dobie dobrze – _wyjaśniła i zaczęła płakać. Pozostałem cicho i czekałem, aż się uspokoi. Kiedy usłyszała Emmetta i Carlisle'a, zaczęła na nowo.

- _Do cholery_ – warczał Emmett – _twój syn był załamany i wszystko, o co się martwisz to pieniądze, jakie wydałeś na jego czesne i czy będziesz w stanie to odzyskać._

- _Załamany? Przez tą małą dziwkę? Proszę! Powinien być szczęśliwy, że dowiedział się zanim było za późno. Ta suka wzięła pieniądze i go zostawiła. Po pierwsze, to ona do nas przyszła!_

_- Poczekaj! Myślałem, że to ty byłeś tym, który zapytał ją, żeby przyszła i spotkała się z tobą i tą starą, tanią i wulgarną piłką, jaką miałeś za ojca – _wypalił Emmett.

-_Taa, taa_ – powiedział. -_ Ja, umm, my zadzwoniliśmy do niej i przyszła. O to mi chodziło, kiedy powiedziałem, że ona przyszła do nas na pierwszym miejscu_ – kontynuował. - _Byłem bardzo cierpliwy, jeśli chodzi o twojego brata. Poddałem się ze wszystkim rozmyślaniami, brakiem szacunku i wszystkim, co przyszło. Ale nigdy nie wybaczę mu przelania pieniędzy twojej matce_ – zakończył.

-_Chłopaki, rozmawiam z Edwardem_ – powiedziała Ma, ale zignorowali ją.

_-Więc, to to? To, dlatego nawet nie zapytałeś czy jest żywy, po tym jak powiedzieliśmy Ci, że został postrzelony? Wypierasz się swojego syna przez pięćdziesiąt milionów. To jest... odrażające. Są momenty, jak ten, że marzę, żebym Cię nigdy nie poznał!_

-_Teraz słuchaj mnie- _zaczął.

-_Nie! Ty słuchaj, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz pozbyć się mojego brata, będziesz przykrym starym człowiekiem! Nic, co powiesz nigdy tego nie wynagrodzi! Ty może się zmieniłeś, ale on wciąż tam jest! Jest istotą ludzką i dokonuje swoich wyborów, złych albo dobrych. Również chodzi tu o fundusz powierniczy! Zrobił z nim, co chciał, a ty musisz się zamknąć i zatrzymać dla siebie swoje gówna!_

_- Jesteś równie szalony jak on! - _syknął.

- _Płynie to we krwi! - _wypalił Emmett, zanim usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwi.

- _Przepraszam – _wyszeptała Ma.

- Nie musisz – natychmiast powiedziałem. - To nie jest coś, czego bym już nie wiedział. - Sprawdziłem, która godzina i wiedziałem, że niedługo muszę wychodzić. - Ma, muszę iść do warzywniaka – skłamałem. - Zadzwonię do Ciebie jutro, dobrze?

- _Edwardzie?_

- Tak?

- _Kocham Cię bardziej niż moje życie, to wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć – _wyszeptała.

- Cóż, kocham Cię bardziej – uśmiechnąłem się do telefonu.

- _Niemożliwe _– zachichotała smutno.

- Taa, taa – zachichotałem.

- _Cześć, dziecko_ – powiedziała i rozłączyła połączenie.

Jedną z rzeczy, jakie zrobię, kiedy tam będę to rozmowa z tym skurwielem. Ktoś musi go ustawić i ja będę tym, który to zrobi. Czy to mu się spodoba, czy nie!

**-Ж-**

Samolot był opóźniony, ale ostateczne po sześciu i pół godziny wylądowaliśmy na Sea Tac. Wziąłem taksówkę do portu, aby złapać prom do Port Angeles. Kilka godzin później chodziłem po Forks.

Byłem trochę przytłoczony. Chodząc tymi samymi ulicami, co ona i ja zwykle chodziliśmy, kiedy uciekaliśmy ze szkoły albo byliśmy na naszej pierwszej randce, sprowadzało to wiele wspomnień.

- _Zrobiłeś to wszystko sam? - zapytała i zarumieniła się._

_Kiwnąłem na potwierdzenie._

_Na naszą pierwszą randkę chciałem czegoś specjalnego, ale niezatłoczonego. Dlatego wybrałem Francis Street Park. Było miło i mogła patrzeć na morze. Zawsze cieszyła się mówiąc o nim._

_- Wszystko dla mnie? - zapytała._

_- Wiem, że kochasz morze, więc..._

_Rzuciła się na mnie i uściskała mnie. - Dziękuje. Jest piękny..._

- _Nawet nie sięga połowy twojego piękna – wyszeptałem do jej ucha. - Wewnątrz i na zew..._

Westchnąłem i otworzyłem oczy. Wiedziałem, że powrót do domu spowoduje gówno takie jak to. Chciałem drinka. Picie zawsze sprawiało, że te wspomnienia łatwiej było znieść.

Bar był na końcu ulicy. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem, że w ogóle nie był zatłoczony: kilku pijaków na dalekim końcu baru, kobieta za barem i ja. Mogłem poczuć zapach papierosów, więc wyciągnąłem moje, zapaliłem jednego, a wtedy kobieta odwróciła się, aby przyjąć moje zamówienie.

- Edward Cullen! Co ty, do cholery, tutaj robisz? - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Miała brązowe włosy, ciemne brązowe oczy (naprawdę pieprz mnie życie) i żywy uśmiech na twarzy. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Wyglądała znajomo, ale nie pamiętałam skąd ją znam.

- Czy my się znamy? - zapytałem.

- Jestem Angela, ty dupku! Angela Weber? Z Forks High School?

- Angie? - uśmiechnąłem się. Była jedyną dziewczyną w liceum, która nigdy się ze mnie nie naśmiewała albo była dla mnie suką. Prawdopodobnie, dlatego, bo również była dziwna.

Wyszła zza baru i mocno mnie przytuliła. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj. Nie miałeś mieszkać w Chicago czy coś?

- Taaa. Byłem tam od zakończenia. Jak się masz?

Wróciła za bar, wzięła butelkę szkockiej, dwie szklanki i nalała do nich złotego płynu. - Więc, po zakończeniu poszłam na UW. Literatura angielska. Ale miałam pecha – zachichotała. - Nie znalazłam pracy. Po kilku latach Ben i ja – zatrzymała. - Pamiętasz Bena, nie? - zapytała, a ja potwierdziłem. - Więc, pobraliśmy się. Kilkoro dzieci i sporo pożyczek bankowych później, otworzyliśmy to miejsce i nawet sobie radzimy. A co u Ciebie?

- Och, nic ważnego. Po prostu staram się żyć najlepiej jak potrafię – uśmiechnąłem się i przejechałem ręką po włosach.

Żeby uniknąć rozmowy o mnie, skupiłem dyskusję na barze i jej dzieciach. Trochę później przeprosiła i poszła obsłużyć kilku klientów, którzy przyszli, kiedy rozmawialiśmy. Gdy siedziałem tak sam, _ona _była wszystkim o czym mogłem myśleć, w sposób w jaki na mnie patrzyła w szpitalu, ta sztuczna troska, udawanie. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego wróciła. Całkowicie dobrze sobie radziłem, zanim się pojawiła. Dalej piłem i starałem się zapomnieć.

- Zdrajca – mamrotałem, gdy myślałem o Charliem. Musiał wiedzieć, że ona tam jest i nic mi nie powiedział. Dlaczego?

- Kto jest zdrajcą? - zachichotała Angie.

- Charlie pieprzony Swan! - warknąłem. - Wiedział, że ona jest w Chicago i nic nie powiedział.

- Kto? - zapytała.

- Bella...

- Och, stary... - mruknęła.

- Wiesz, po tym jak o-odeszła, załamałem się. K-kochałem ją, Angie, a ona mnie zostawiła! Trzydzieści kawałków to sporo forsy! Był tam dla mnie – syknąłem. - Starał się mnie chronić i teraz... - opróżniłem moją szklankę.

- Wiesz, że byłem bogaty, a teraz nie mam nic? Tak, to prawda. Oddałem wszystkie pieniądze, ponieważ kobieta, której oddałem moją pieprzoną duszę chciała tylko pieniędzy. Dostałem się do Dartmouth. I zostałem wywalony. Dlaczego? Bo nie mogłem skupić się na szkole. Upijałem się do nieprzytomności i pieprzyłem różne dziewczyny każdej nocy. O taak! Zawaliłem prawie wszystkie zajęcia, ponieważ byłem nieuprzejmy i pijany przez cały czas. Byłem taką hańbą dla rodziny – zachichotałem, gdy przypomniałem sobie czas, gdy Carlisle i dziadek przyjechali do Hanoveru.

_- Co jest do cholery nie tak z Tobą, idioto? - wrzał Carlisle._

_- Cześć i ci tato – zaśmiałem się, potykając na drodze do kanapy._

_- Cześć? To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? - warczał._

_Śmiałem się jeszcze bardziej – U-umm, co ty na to? - mówiłem niewyraźnie. - Tato, wiem, że za mną tęsknisz i w ogóle, ale właśnie teraz jestem w trakcie zdobywania wspaniałej wiedzy na temat kobiecego ciała, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi – zakończyłem, wyginając brwi._

_- Jesteś odrażający! Wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy? Żeby uratować twoje żałosne życie! Dziekan do nas dzwonił! Dlaczego, do kurwy, miałeś pobić tego faceta? - krzyczał._

_- Nie podobała mi się jego twarz – zachichotałem._

_- Możesz zostać wydalony i śmiejesz się?_

_- Dlaczego, tak ojcze, fakt jest, że tak – powiedziałem niezwykle poważnie._

_- Wciągnęliśmy cię, a ty w ten sposób się nam odpłacasz za wszystko, co dla Ciebie zrobiliśmy? - zaczął dziadek cicho, ale głośnym głosem. - Nie zasługujesz, by być Cullenem. Nie zasługujesz na życie i wszystkie dobre, które ci zapewniliśmy. Jesteś zakałą dla tej rodziny!_

_- Więc dlaczego nie zrobicie mi przysługi? Zabierzecie życie i dobra, które mi zapewniliście, wsadzicie je sobie w dupę i wypierdolicie z mojego pokoju?_

To był ostatni raz, kiedy mój dziadek się do mnie odezwał. Bardzo starał się unieważnić fundusz powierniczy, ale skoro został złożony przez moją babcię, zanim zmarła, nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie to, żebym ja w ogóle chciał tych pieprzonych pieniędzy.

- Spakowałem moje rzeczy i przyleciałem zobaczyć się z Emmettem. Wciąż obwinia się za wybranie Chicago zamiast Darmouth. Mówi, że gdyby był tam ze mną, nie zrobiłbym tego – powiedziałem i wziąłem łyka szkockiej.

- Żałujesz tego? - zapytała Angie.

- Dlaczego miałbym? - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Można tutaj palić?

Zaśmiała się. - W razie, gdybyś nie zauważył, właśnie palisz. A odpowiedź na twoja pytanie to, nie, ale pozwalam im. Jaki sens z picia, kiedy nie można zapalić – zachichotała. - Fakt jest, że – powiedziała, wyciągając paczkę za baru – sama zapalę jednego. Trochę minęło od mojego ostatniego.

- Co jeśli zostaniemy przyłapani? - zachichotałem.

- Powiedźmy, że władza jest przyjacielem przyjaciela – powiedziała, gdy zapaliła swojego. - Więc, co robiłeś, gdy pojechałaś do Chicago?

- Zapisałem się do publicznego college'u., żeby zostać oficerem, wszystko co potrzebowałem to mieć 21 lat i ukończyć liceum. Emmett i ja zamieszkaliśmy razem, więc w jakiś sposób pomógł mi z moim pijackim problemem. Piłem piwo albo dwa, co kilka tygodni i to wszystko. College szybko minął i wkrótce zostałem zatrudniony w Chicago PD. Kiedy się wyprowadziłem, zaczęły się koszmaru – powiedziałem, biorąc kolejnego łyka.

- Jakie koszmary? - zapytała Angela.

Uśmiechnąłem się. - Nie starałaś się nauczyć niczego o mnie i Emmecie, prawda?

- Twoje życie jest prywatne. Nie sądziłam, że mam do tego prawo – powiedziała. - Po prostu nie chciał wiedzieć czegoś, czym nie chciałeś się dzielić.

- Dziękuje – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej. - Emmett i ja pochodzimy z rodziny z nadużyciami. Widziałem jak mój tato zabił moją mamę.

Westchnęła. - Edwardzie, tak mi przykro. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że ty...

- Jestem ponadto – _'Tak, kurwa, jesteś', _powiedział głos w mojej głowie.

- Jak sobie poradziłeś? - zapytała.

- Było dobrze, zanim mnie zostawiła. Była moim schronieniem. Zawsze tam, pomagając mi, kochając mnie... gdybym tylko wiedział... - powiedziałem zły, kończąc mojego drinka. Wziąłem butelkę i uzupełniłem szklankę.

_- __Czy nie widzisz, że nie jest warta wysiłku, głupi chłopcze? - krzyczał Carlisle. - Ona chce twoich pieniędzy, Edwardzie._

_- Nie znasz jej. Nie jest demonem, jakiego opisujesz! Ten anioł kocha mnie za to kim jestem!_

_- Kocha! - szydził. - Może kochać twój portfel, a nie Ciebie, głupcze. To nigdy nie będziesz ty!_

_- Nienawidzę Cię! - krzyczałem mu prosto w twarz i bez czasu na reakcję, podniósł rękę i uderzył mnie._

_W jednej chwili stał przede mną, a w następnej Emmett trzymał go przy podłodze._

_- Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś ośmielisz się podnieś rękę i go ponownie uderzyć, osobiście upewnię się, że nigdy ponownie nie zobaczysz światła dnia. Łapiesz, stary? - warknął Emmett._

_- Emmett, skarbie, proszę – płakała Esme. - Zostaw go._

_- Nie jest sam i lepiej zapisz to w swoim mózgu – syknął i wstał._

_Emmett przeszedł koło mnie. - Chodź, Eddie – wyszeptał. - Chodźmy do twojego pokoju._

_- Bella – wyszeptałem wystarczająco cicho, żeby usłyszał tylko mój brat._

_Nie patrząc na mojego ojca, wziąłem klucze do auta i wyszedłem. Moja wizja była zamazana przez łzy, które pływały w moich oczach. Kiedy dotarłem do jej domu, zapukałem, ale nikogo nie było. Siedziałem na jej werandzie i czekałem, aż wróci do domu. Pięć minut później, zaparkowała swoją ciężarówkę na podjeździe. Moje ciało trzęsło się, w momencie kiedy moje oczy spotkały jej._

_Owinąłem moje ramiona ciasno wokół jej tali, moje kostki stały się białe, gdy mocno płakałem w zagłębienie jej szyi._

_-Cii, jestem tutaj – wyszeptała._

_Kiedy mój płacz ustał, mogła na mnie spojrzeć. Westchnęła i przejechała opuszkami palców po moim policzku, a jej oczy prawie natychmiast wypełniły się łzami._

_- Kto Ci to zrobił? - wymagała przez płacz._

_- Carlisle – westchnąłem._

_- Dlaczego? Co zrobiłeś, żeby na to zasłużyć? Wie, przez co przeszedłeś!_

_- Kłóciliśmy się o mój naukę w college'u – skłamałem. Nigdy bym jej nie powiedział, że była przedmiotem i powodem czemu mnie uderzył._

_- Och, Edwardzie – pociągnęła nosem, zamykając mnie w swoich ramionach._

_- Kocham cię – powiedziałem trzęsącym się głosem. - Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję, że to boli, kiedy nie ma Cię w pobliżu. Ledwo mogę oddychać._

_Wzięła moją twarz w swoje ręce i zmusiła mnie, żebym na nią spojrzał. - Jesteś moim sercem, Edwardzie. Nigdy Cię nie zranię._

_Weszliśmy do środka i prosto do jej pokoju. Powiedziała mi, żebym się położył, kiedy ona zrobi herbatę. Zasnąłem zanim wróciła. Otwieranie drzwi obudziło mnie. Nawet, jeśli miałem zamknięte oczy. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak Bella rozmawia z Charliem._

_- Tato, proszę – płakała Charliemu, gdy ja leżałem zwinięty na jej łóżku. - Powiedz mi, żebym mogła zrozumieć. Dlaczego on mu to zrobił? - szeptała. - Wie, jak delikatny jest._

_- Cii, moja dziewczynko. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział i poczułem, jak łóżko lekko się porusza._

_- Nie, tato. Nikt nie wie lepiej ode mnie, jak bardzo walczył i wciąż to robi. Nikt nie wie, jak bardzo boi się ciemności za każdym razem, gdy idzie do łóżka. Nikt nie wie... - piszczała i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. - Nikt nie wie..._

- Co sprawia, że wariuję to to, że kłamała mi – warknąłem pijany. - Udawała, że mnie kocha, że jej zależy.

- Edwardzie, Bella kochała Cię, wiesz to – powiedziała Angela.

- Kochała mnie? Ha-kurwa-ha! Kochała bogactwo, Angie, nie mnie – warknąłem.

- Nie, ja bardz...

- Carlisle zaoferował jej pieniądze, Angela – mówiłem niewyraźnie i ponownie opróżniłem szklankę. Nalałem jeszcze trochę, rozlewają troszkę na bar i kontynuowałem. - Zaoferował jej pięć kawałków i chcesz wiedzieć, co mój _anioł _powiedział? Że nie pójdzie na kompromis za mniej niż trzydzieści pieprzonych tysięcy.

- C-co? - wyjąkała.

- Słyszałaś mnie! Kobieta, za którą gotowy byłem u-umrzeć – powiedziałem, a moje oczy zaczęły palić. - Kobieta, która dała mi nadzieje, ta sama, która pomogła mi stawić czoła demonem ta, która sprowadziła mnie z powrotem do życia, i jedyna, którą kurwa k-kocha... - kontynuowałem, ale w tym momencie byłem prawie pewny, że spazmatycznie oddychałem.

_- Kochanie, dokąd się wybieramy? - zachichotała. To był dzień naszego balu. Nie uczestniczyliśmy w nim, ale chciałem, żeby się wystroiła. Miała na sobie delikatną, satynową szarą sukienkę z nakładkami z szyfonu i satynową szarfę zawiązaną pod biustem. Mama pomogła wybrać mi sukienkę. Charlie dał jej ją w pudełku i powiedział, że Sue kupiła ją dla niego, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie zaakceptuje tego, nie ważne ile godzin obrażałbym się albo dąsał._

_Mieliśmy nasz własny bal, w naszym specjalnym miejscu... naszej polanie. Wszystko już ustawiłem._

_- Zobaczysz – uśmiechnąłem się. Kiedy zobaczyła, że wyjeżdżamy z Forks i zbliżamy się do lasu, wiedziała._

_Zakryłem jej oczy i kiedy podniosłem ją w moich ramionach, piszczała. - Odstaw mnie, Edwardzie. Jestem ciężka – narzekała._

_- Proszę! Mój plecak jest od Ciebie cięższy – zachichotałem i zdobyłem lekkie uderzenie z tyłu jej ręki w moją klatkę. Kiedy dosięgnęliśmy polany, postawiłem ją. - Nie ściągaj przepaski, zrobię to sam. _

_Zapaliłem pochodnie, rozłożyłem koc z małym piknikiem, który zrobiłem i włączyłem muzykę. Upewniłem się, że wszystko jest idealnie i wtedy, stanąłem za nią. Rozwiązałem jej opaskę i pocałowałem jej ramię. - Otwórz oczy – wyszeptałem do jej ucha._

_Mały jęk opuścił jej usta. Odwróciła się i stanęła twarzą do mnie z błyszczącymi oczami. Mój Boże! Nie było nic piękniejszego we wszechświecie niż ona. _

_- Panno Swan, uczyni mi pani ten zaszczyt i zatańczy ze mną pod gwiazdami? - uśmiechnąłem się, a ona kiwnęła głową, właśnie, gdy 'My Girl' zaczęła się. Zawsze lubiła tę piosenkę._

_Tej nocy po raz pierwszy uprawialiśmy miłość. Wiedziałem, że nie cieszyła się z tego, z powodu bólu, który odczuwała, ale jej oczy przez cały czas były wypełnione miłością. Gdy zwinęliśmy się w śpiworze, ona westchnęła i pocałowała moją pierś._

_- Edwardzie – mruknęła, gdy przytuliła się._

_- Tak, kochanie?_

_- Dziękuje – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie._

_- Za co na ziemi mi dziękujesz? - zachichotałem._

_- Za kochanie mnie – powiedziała._

- Teraz wróciła. Po d-dwunastu lttach1 - jąkałem, czyszcząc szklankę. - Udało mi się z-zostać cohre, umm... croher... coerent przez tak długo i teraz...2 - czkałem. - Przyszła do mojego domu, ponieważ c-chciała porozmawiać. Co tu było do gadania? - zapytałem i spojrzałem na nią. Nie patrzyła na mnie. Patrzyła ponad moim ramieniem i lekko pokręciła głową.

- Widzisz. Zgadzasz się ze mną. Odeszła... znowu – wykonałem ruch, żeby wziąć butelkę, ale wyrwała ją z mojej ręki.

- Masz już wystarczająco, Edwardzie – powiedziała delikatnie.

- Nie, chcę więcej! - powiedział i uderzyłem pięścią w ladę. Drugą ręką wyciągnąłem portfel i wyciągnąłem całą kasę jaką miałem. - Płacę! - warknąłem. To było, kiedy poczułem dłoń na moim ramieniu.

- To wystarczy synu – usłyszałem, jak mówił głos zdrajcy. Kiedy tutaj przyszedł? Skąd wiedział?

Odwróciłem się na moim krześle i prawie spadłem. - Spójrzcie, kto zdecydował się pojawić, Charlie-znowu-przeszywający-Swan!

- Edw...

- Nie – warknąłem. - Niczego nie słyszałeś. Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, Charlie! Zdecydowałem się zmienić moje życie i wiedziałeś o tym.

Nie powiedział ani słowa. Siedział przy stole obok mnie i pozwolił mi kontynuować moją tyradę. - Co ja, do cholery, teraz zrobię? Huh? Wrócę i będę udawał, że nigdy jej nie widziałem? Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę. Kurwa!

Wziąłem moje papierosy i zapaliłem jednego trzęsącymi się rękoma. Obietnice jakie złożyła, zatapiały moją głowę i to bolało, jak pieprzona dziwka...

_Edwardzie, nie ważne, co życie w nas rzuci, zawsze pamiętaj, że Cię kocham..._

_Jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, który dostał moje serce. Zawsze będziesz oficjalnym klucznikiem..._

- Była moim pieprzonym światłem – powiedziałem i zacząłem płakać. Nie pamiętałem ostatniego razu, kiedy płakałem. - Odeszła i znowu byłem w ciemności – wyszeptałem i zacisnąłem pięści w moje włosy. - Kochałem ją, Charlie, tak kurewsko mocno – kontynuowałem płacz.

- Wciąż...

**-Ж-**

Jęknąłem, gdy słońce uderzyło w moje oczy. Gdzie, do cholery, byłem? Rozłożyłem się na bardzo wygodnym łóżku. Odetchnąłem głęboko, znajomy zapach wanilii i mięty wypełnił moje płuca.

- Dzień dobry, dziecko – powiedziała Ma.

Ma?

Odwróciłem się i natychmiast przekląłem, kiedy poczułem ból w moim ramieniu. Ból głowy również mnie dręczył. - Słońce – jęknąłem. Mama zachichotała, wstała z fotele i zasłoniła zasłony. Otworzyłem jedno oko i zauważyłem, że miała na sobie koszulę nocną, poduszka wraz z kocem były złożone na mojej kanapie.

- Chciałbyś jakiś środek przeciwbólowy, kochanie? - zapytała delikatnie. Kiwnąłem głową, a ona sięgnęła do mojej szafki nocnej, biorąc jedno z pudełek do ręki.

Usiadłem na łóżku i wziąłem tabletkę, którą mi dała. Nie miałem koszulki i zobaczyłem, że również mój bandaż był zmieniony.

- Emmett sprawdził twoją ranę wczoraj w nocy, po tym jak Charlie Cię tu przyciągnął – westchnęła.

- Charlie? - zapytałem ostrym głosem.

- Niczego nie pamiętasz?

_Charlie pomógł mi wyjść z baru i zapakował mnie do radiowozu..._

_- Moja Bella... - płakałem. - Taka piękna..._

_Zatrzymując się na środku niczego, wypluwałem moje wnętrzności..._

_- Charlie? - zapytała mama, kiedy zeszła z werandy. - Co robisz tutaj tak późno?_

_- Esme, zawołaj Emmetta. Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział, gdy otworzył drzwi od radiowozu, uwalniając swojego pasażera._

_- O mój Boże! Emmett – płakała. - Emmett, zejdź teraz na dół._

_Wszyscy popędzili na dół i podeszli do radiowozu, kiedy ją usłyszeli. - Esme, uspokój się – powiedział Charlie. - Po prostu wypił kilka drinków więcej, niż powinien. Nic o co trzeba się martwic – zakończył łatwo._

_Zamazana postać uklęknęła przed przednimi drzwiami. - Cholera – wyszeptał Emmett. - Jest zmarnowany._

_Westchnął. - Co mam z tobą zrobić?_

_- Spójrz dokładnie na swoją dumę i radość, Es. Nie jesteś dumna ze swojego syna? - drwił Carlisle._

_Stłumiony płacz i głośne walnięcie było wszystkim, co słyszałem. Metal i ciało, uderzające._

_- Zamknij swoje pieprzone usta – syknął Charlie. - To twoja wina! To ty sprowadziłeś go do tego stanu. Marzę, abym mógł cię zabić!_

_- Spokojnie, Szeryfie – powiedział Emmett._

_- Nie mieszaj się, Emmecie – powiedział surowo. - Obrzydzasz mnie! - powiedział i odepchnął Carlisle'a. - Zabierzmy Cię do łóżka – powiedział, a wtedy zemdlałem._

-Emmett? - zapytałem, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i mój brat wszedł do środka, Rosalie zaraz za nim.

- Hej, bliźniaku – uśmiechnął się. Spojrzałem na Rosalie i wydawała się zmęczona.

- Dobry – mruknąłem.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał.

- Jakby pieprzona ciężarówka po mnie przejechała – powiedziałem, przeczesując moje włosy rękoma.

- Idiota! - warknął nagle i myślałem, że moja głowa eksploduje. - Co ty, do cholery, myślałeś? Jesteś na lekach, Edwardzie! Ciężkie leki i upijasz się! Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ tego, kurwa, potrzebowałem, dobra? Jezu, Em! - krzyczałem.

W pokoju nastała martw cisza. Słyszałem pociąganie nosem, a kolejną rzeczą jaką wiedziałem, była Ma, która przeprosiła i praktycznie wybiegła z pokoju.

- Skarbie, mógłbyś dać mi chwilę z twoim bratem? - zapytała Rosalie i pocałowała go w policzek. Wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa.

Rosalie usiadła obok mnie. - Co się stało? - zapytała. - Nie mów, że nic, bo wiem, że kłamiesz. - Westchnąłem i powiedziałem jej wszystko. A ona w ciszy słuchała.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Jedyna rzecz, jaką chcę teraz zrobić to wskoczyć do najbliższego samolotu, polecieć do Chicago i podziękować jej za uratowanie twojego życia, a później jej wpierdolić. Suka ma nerwy – powiedziała zła.

- Rose, wiem, że do tej pory miałaś dużo na głowie, ale bardzo doceniłbym, gdybyś o niczym nie wspomniała Emmettowi. Jeśli zapyta, po prostu powiedzieć mu, że byłem wkurzony o odsunięcie od pracy na trzy miesiące. Teraz niczego więcej nie zniosę – powiedziałem pokornie.

- Okej – wyszeptała i położyła głowę na moich kolanach. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. - Śniło mi się wczoraj, że będę miała bliźniaki.

I właśnie tak, jednym prostym zdaniem, zapomnieliśmy o wszystkim innym.

Przez kilka godzin zostałem w moim pokoju. Kiedy zszedłem na dół, usłyszałem jak Charlie rozmawia z Emmettem. Wszedłem do salonu i przeczyściłem gardło. Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, poczułem się zawstydzony. Wiedziałem, że nigdy, by mnie nie osądził, ale wciąż. Nie powinien widzieć mnie w tym stanie – nie kiedy obiecałem mu, że nigdy więcej go nie osiągnę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale wiedziałem, że nie był to szczęśliwy uśmiech.

- Dzień dobry, synu – powiedział. - Jak się czujesz?

- W porządku – powiedziałem i usiadłem obok niego.

- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem w domu – uśmiechnął się. - Jak praca?

Rozmawialiśmy o pracy, żeby uniknąć problemu, który musiał być najbardziej przedyskutowany. Umierałem, żeby dowiedzieć się, czemu nie powiedział mi o niej, ale wiedziałem, że muszę być cierpliwy i czekać, żeby być z nim sam na sam, aby doszło do tej rozmowy. Charlie nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś celowo. To była jedna rzecz, której byłem cholernie pewny.

- Jak twoje ramię? - zapytał Emmett.

- Trochę sztywne – powiedziałem. Paliło jak cholera.

- Mhmmm – nucił i uniósł na mnie brew.

- Twój lekarz zrobił wyśmienitą robotę. Mówiłeś, że to dr Garica?

Spojrzałem na Charliego i potwierdziłem. - Taa, był bardzo _opiekuńczy –_ powiedziałem lodowato.

- Dobrze, dobrze.

Charlie spojrzał na swój zegarek. - Lepiej będę się zbierał na komisariat – powiedział.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała poważnie Ma. - Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, jaki masz problem z moim mężem.

- Esme, z całym szacunkiem, ale moje problemy z twoim mężem nie powinny cię interesować. Skoro on Ci nie powiedział, ja również tego nie zrobię – powiedział i wyjrzał przez okno. - To czas, aby twój _honorowy _mąż poniósł odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Tak czy owak, obawiam się, że to będzie bardzo długa rozmowa, a ja nie mam czasu – dokończył i wstał. - Miło było zobaczyć znowu was wszystkim.

- Odprowadzę cię – powiedziałem i wstałem.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z domu, nie mogłem czekać. - Zeszłej nocy po raz drugi zaatakowałeś Carlisle'a. Dlaczego?

- To nie moja historia, żeby mówić synu – powiedział i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. - Powiedzmy, że nie podoba mi się jak cię traktuje. Wiesz, że kocham cię, jak moje własne dziecko. Nie mogę znieść sposobu w jaki o tobie mówi. Nie powinien znieważać cię w ten sposób.

Zwęziłem na niego oczy. - W tym jest więcej niż to, Charlie. Powiedz mi.

- Nie ma nic więcej. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć to, że lepiej niech twój ojciec od teraz śpi z jednym otwartym okiem – powiedział i wykrzywił się w uśmiechu. - Co ty na to, żebyśmy pojutrze poszli na ryby. Nie będziesz nic robił. Tylko dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa.

Unikał tematu. - Jasne, Komendancie, zapisz mnie.

- Odbiorę Cię o szóstej. Pasuje? - zapytał i przytulił mnie jedną ręką.

- Będę miał gotową kawę.

**-Ж-**

Święto Dziękczynienia minęło bez żadnych niespodzianek. Przez większość dnia zostałem w moim pokoju, aby odpocząć. Późno w południe zszedłem na dół, aby dołączyć do reszty na posiłek. Carlisle musiał wyjść na wezwanie, więc nie musiałem radzić sobie z jego obecnością.

Chodziłem dookoła domu i skończyłem na zewnątrz pokoju muzycznego. Ostatni raz, który pamiętam, że grałem było prawie trzynaście lat temu. Po tym jak odeszła, nigdy więcej nie chciałem grac. Siedziałem na ławce, podnoszą pokrywę i gapiłem się na klawisze. Kiedy przycisnąłem palcem na nutę C, uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo tęskniłem za graniem. To było takie wyzwalające, uspokajające, wypełniające. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zamknąłem oczy, marzyłem, żebym, choć przez krótką chwilę zapomniał o wszystkim.

Tak jakby moje palce miały swój własny umysł, zaczęły szybować po klawiszach i 'Raindrops' Chopina wypełniły pokój. Rozpocząłem od nadziei i lekkiej naiwności, ale zmieniłem, kiedy główne akordy ujawniły głębszą prawdę- prawdę pragnienia i rozpaczy. Tęsknota, którą myślałem, że pochowałem, wypłynęła na powierzchnię i towarzyszący ból był nie do zniesienia. Byłem na siebie jeszcze bardziej zły, bo wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tego czuć.

Byłem zagubiony w krętej melodii, kiedy poczułem jak dwa ramiona przytulają mnie. - Myślałam, że już nigdy nie usłyszę, jak ponownie grasz.

- Wiem – powiedziałem. - Przepraszam, Ma – dokończyłem, gdy piosenka się skończyła.

- Wystarczy tego. Nie ma za co przepraszać – powiedziała i pocałowała mój policzek.

- Kocham cię – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej dłoń.

Siedzieliśmy w całkowitej ciszy i zagrałem jeszcze kilka piosenek. Po jakimś czasie spojrzałem na zegarek i uświadomiłem sobie, że to był czas, aby iść do łóżka, jeśli chciałem wstać przed szóstą. Miałem pytania do Charliego i nie ważne, co uzyskam na nie odpowiedz. Muszę wiedzieć.

Wstałem około piątej następnego dnia. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, zmieniłem opatrunek, ubrałem się i zszedłem do kuchni, aby zrobić kawę. Gdy wszedłem, znalazłem Carlisle'a siedzącego przy stole ze swoim własnym kubkiem.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziałem.

- Edwardzie – powiedział.

- Kiedy przyszedłeś do domu?

- Około godziny temu tylko, aby wziąć prysznic i wrócić do pracy. A ty co robisz tak wcześnie?

- Charlie mnie zabiera. Wybieramy się na ryby – odpowiedziałem, gdy wyciągnąłem termos z szafki.

- Nie lubię go – powiedział surowo. - Nigdy nie lubiłem.

- Cóż, to bardzo źle, ponieważ ja tak i musisz to zaakceptować.

- Tylko raz nie mógłbyś zrobić tak, jak mówię? Nie widzisz, że on jest dla Ciebie zły? Jest taki sam jak ta mała dziw...

- Czy mógłbyś się, kurwa, zamknąć? Nie jesteś zmęczony mówieniem w kółko tych samych rzeczy? - zapytałem rozdrażniony.

- Okaż trochę szacunku! - powiedział gniewnie.

- Nie oczekuj, że będę cię szanował, jeśli ty nikogo nie szanujesz. Ty mnie tego nauczyłeś, nie pamiętasz? - powiedziałem arogancko. - Ten człowiek jest dla mnie bardziej, jak ojciec niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś!

- Widziałeś jak on mnie traktuje? Ten człowiek jest podły!

- Przynajmniej ma pieprzone serce. Jestem pewien, że zasłużyłeś na sposób w jaki cię traktuje. Nie zachowywałby się tak, jeśli nie był byś winny.

- Jesteś nieznośny! - W połowie krzyczał i wybiegł z domu. Dupek!

Otworzyłem lodówkę i wyciągnąłem kanapki z indykiem, które zrobiła mama, aby zabrał ze sobą. Zjadłem kawałek ciasta dyniowego i wziąłem moje tabletki. Gdy siedziałem na krześle, przypomniałem sobie Williama. Wyjechałem jak nietoperz z piekła i nie miałem okazji, aby powiedzieć mu, że wyjeżdżam. Wiedziałem, że słyszał jak mówiłem Ma, że przyjadę do Forks, ale chciałem go zobaczyć przed wyjazdem. _'Jak mógłbyś mu to powiedzieć idioto? Nie znasz jego numeru telefonu!',_ pomyślałem sobie. Następnym razem, gdy go zobaczę upewnię się, że mam jego numer telefonu.

Zdecydowałem się sprawdzić czy mam jakieś wiadomości w domu. Wybrałem mój numer i cierpliwie czekałem, aż sekretarka odbierze. Wbiłem kod i usłyszałem, że mam trzy wiadomości.

_- Edwardzie, doceniłbym, gdybyś następnym razem, gdy zdecydujesz się uciec, dał mi znać. Jak się masz? Proszę zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy będziesz miał czas. Lucy mówi cześć. Trzymaj się i wracaj do nas. Tęsknimy za tobą tutaj. Cześć – _powiedział Marcus.

Następna wiadomość była od Emmetta. - _Hej. Dzwonię do ciebie przez cały dzień. Dzwonię, aby sprawdzić, co z tobą. Próbuję znaleźć lot wcześniej niż w piątek. Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy odsłuchasz wiadomość._

W końcu zaczęła się trzecia wiadomość. -_ Cześć – _powiedział głos i na chwilę przestałem oddychać. - _Poszedłem do szpitala, a Ciebie tam nie było. Pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że wyszedłeś. Wszystko w porządku? - _zapytał i zatrzymał się. - _Jestem teraz w parku. Wziąłem mojego psa na spacer i przyszedłem tutaj. Miałem nadzieję, że cię zobaczę, ale... - _kontynuował i ponownie przerwał. - _Mój dziadek przesłał mi komórkę i mama dała mi kartę z doładowaniem. Chciałem dać ci numer w szpitalu, ale byłem roztargniony – _powiedział_. _Wstałem i wziąłem długopis i kartkę mając nadzieję, że poda mi go. Zaczął recytować numer i zapisałem ostrożnie upewniając się, że mam poprawny. - _Umm, zeszłej nocy skończyłem mój esej. Nie jest długi, ale mi się podoba. Myślę, że wygram konkurs – _powiedział nieśmiało. „_To mój chłopak" _pomyślałem sobie i uśmiechnąłem się. - _Chciałbym, żebyś odebrał telefon, ale to powinno wystarczyć. Muszę już iść. Muszę trochę oszczędzić. Mam nadzieję, że zadzwonisz. Pa._

Wiadomość się skończyła i usłyszałem, jak Charlie parkuje radiowóz z przodu. Wsadziłem kartkę do kieszeni, wziąłem zapasy jedzenia i wyszedłem. Obiecałem sobie dwie rzeczy: 1) Zadzwonię do niego, gdy tylko będę miał szansę i 2) Upewnię się, że dodam mu sporo na konto, kiedy wrócę do domu. Pomysł, by z nim przynajmniej porozmawiać przez telefon, kiedy nie mogę go zobaczyć był kojący.

- Cóż, spójrzmy na uśmiech – droczył się Charlie. - Gdybym wiedział, że wędkowanie sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, zrobiłbym to kilka dni temu.

- Dzień dobry, Charlie!

- Gotowy?

- Tak, tak, Kapitanie.

W czasie naszej drogi nad jezioro Charlie poinformował mnie, że będziemy blisko domu. Bazując na prognozie pogoda się pogorszy. Kiwnąłem głową i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o baseballu. Kiedy Charlie wspomniał Mariners, uśmiech powrócił na moją twarz, gdy przypomniałem sobie Williama. Tęskniłem za nim. Był taki wyjątkowy: sprawiał, że się śmiałem, zapominałem o rzeczach, które mnie trapiły... dawał mi nadzieje.

- Dlaczego, u licha, się uśmiechasz? Mówię ci, że Mariners ponownie przegrają, a ty się uśmiechasz? - zapytał, gdy parkował samochód.

- Myślałem o czymś – powiedziałem.

- Wyjątkowa kobieta? - uśmiechnął się.

- Nie – zacząłem, gdy ustawiałem rzeczy w łódce. - To dziecko, które poznałem w Chicago.

- Dziecko? - zapytał, a ja kiwnąłem głową. - Najpierw się rozstawmy, a później mi o nim powiesz. - Zanim słońce zaczęło świecić, tyczki były ustawione, a my siedzieliśmy i piliśmy kawę.

- Ma na imię William i ma prawie trzynaście lat – zacząłem. - Został wychowany przez matkę i matkę chrzestną. Nie zna również swojego ojca. To przykry, ponieważ jest świetnym dzieckiem i szkoda, że tego mężczyzny nie ma w pobliżu... - kontynuowałem i wyrzuciłem każdy najmniejszy szczegół, jaki mogłem sobie o nim przypomnieć.

- Poznałeś jego mamę? - zapytał Charlie, patrząc na jezioro.

- Nie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jestem przerażony, że się dowie, że on się ze mną spotyka. Charlie, on już był dwa razy w niebezpieczeństwie w moim pobliżu. Nawet w dzień, gdy zostałem postrzelony. Człowieku, powinieneś go widzieć. Był całkowicie przerażony, ale wciąż próbował mi pomóc – powiedziałem i zapaliłem papierosa. Uśmiechnął się. - Co? - zapytałem.

- Wpływa na Ciebie – powiedział.

- O tak – powiedziałem prawdomównie. - Nawet, gdy zobaczyłem go w parku. Za każdym razem gdy go widzę mam taki... węzeł w brzuchu, wiesz? Kiedy go nie widzę, idę do parku mając nadzieję, że się pojawi. W dniu, gdy tu przyleciałem, zadzwonił. Zostawił wiadomość, ponieważ dostał telefon i chciał mi dać swój numer – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Brzmi jak słodkie dziecko – powiedział i wstał. - Przepraszam na chwilę.

Wziąłem mój telefon i sprawdziłem, która godzina. Mówiłem o nim przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Była dziesiąta trzydzieści w Chicago, więc zapewne już wstał. Wybrałem jego numer i czekałem.

- _Hello? - _powiedział zaspany głos.

- Obudziłem Cię? - zapytałem i uśmiechnąłem się.

- _Nie! Nie! Oglądałem coś w tv i odleciałem na chwilę. Jak się masz?_

- Dobrze, wędkuję z przyjacielem. Jesteś w domu? Jak się masz?

- _Tak. Ja... umm, miałem mały wypadek?_

Uśmiech zmył się natychmiast z mojej twarzy. - Co się stało? - zapytałem skupiony. Przysięgam, że jeśli jeden z tych małych dupków zranił go...

- _Zwichnąłem sobie rękę na treningu – _powiedział spokojnie. _- Nie byłem skupiony._

- Will, powinieneś być bardziej uważny – zganiłem go.

- _Przepraszam –_ wyszeptał. - _Mama mówi, że poprawi się za dwa tygodnie – _jęknął. - _Jestem taki znudzony. Jest słoneczny poranek i zamiast spacerować z Sunny, oglądam kreskówki!_

Telefon prawie wyleciał z mojej ręki. - Sunny?

- _Huh?_

_-_Powiedziałeś Sunny – powiedziałem szybko.

- _Nie, nie. Powiedziałem Sandy _– odpowiedział.

- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś Sunny.

- _Mówię na niego również Sandy._

- Okej – powiedziałem.

- _Kiedy wracasz?_

- Nie wiem, dzieciaku. Mam trzy miesięczne zwolnienie, więc mogę tu trochę zostać – powiedziałem prawdomównie.

- _Och, tak_ – powiedział smutno. Charlie wrócił, trzymając w ręce piwo. Kiedy zobaczył, że rozmawiam przez telefon, wskazał, że będzie w środku.

- Nie, w porządku. Chodź i przywitaj się – uśmiechnąłem się i przełączyłem telefon na głośnik. - Will, mój przyjaciel tutaj chce powiedzieć 'cześć'.

- _Okej_ – powiedział.

- Cześć, dzieciaku – uśmiechnął się Charlie i usłyszałem jak coś się stłukło.

- _Cholera_ – powiedział szybko. - _Muszę lecieć, pa!_ - Przerwało połączenie i schowałem telefon.

- Dziwne.

- O tak – zaśmiał się Charlie.

Później tego popołudnia, zaczęły się lekkie zawroty, ale zdecydowałem się zostać, bo nie było tak źle. Poszedłem do małej łazienki, kiedy zatrzymałem się. Były tu przyklejone do ściany zdjęcia. Charlie ze swoim starym zastępcą, Billym Blackiem, kilkoro z nas z La Push, zanim Billy dostał ataku serce. Ostatnie było Belli i moje. Było zrobione, gdy po raz pierwszy z nim pojechaliśmy. Rozwinąłem swoje zainteresowanie w wędkowaniu, starają się miękczyć go o randkowanie z jego córką, ale kiedy byliśmy na łodzi, uświadomiłem sobie, że mi się to podoba.

_Siedzieliśmy na pokładzie, kiedy Charlie sterował łodzią z powrotem do domu po długim dniu. Byłem wyczerpany, ale nie zależało mi. Miałem dziewczyną i to było wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Byłem szczęśliwy, beztroski. Gdy patrzyłem na ciemne niebo, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby marzyc o niej i mnie, dwadzieścia lat później, będących na większej łodzi z kilkorgiem dzieci ścigane przez Charliego. Ta fantazja sprawiła, że się uśmiechnąłem. Siedziała pomiędzy moimi nogami, a ja miałem ręce dookoła jej tali. _

_- Bello Swan, pewnego dnia ożenię się z tobą – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej skroń._

- Dlaczego? - zapytałem patrząc na zdjęcie. Wyszedłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że jeśli patrzyłbym na zdjęcie jeszcze chwilę rozpadłbym się na kawałeczki.

Wróciłem na pokład i wziąłem piwo z lodówki. Gdy miałem wziąć łyka, Charlie zabrał je z mojej ręki. - To było bardzo bezmyślne synu – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. - Przynoszenie piwa dla starego faceta. - Nie uśmiechnąłem się. - Wiesz, kiedy zadzwoniła do mnie i powiedziała, co się stało, byłem chwile od tego, żeby tam pojechać. Nie rób więcej tego. Nigdy. Pomysł stracenia ciebie jest jak tracenie jej. Chicago to nie Forks. To dlatego masz tą cholerną kamizelkę, dzieciaku.

- Dlaczego Charlie? - zapytałem cicho. Natychmiast zrozumiał.

- Edwardzie, ona jest moją córką. Kiedy odeszła, to było tak, jakby nasza trójka miała niepisany pakt. Ja nigdy nie wspomniałem jej niczego o tobie i to samo zrobiłem dla ciebie. Nie będę kłamał. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszałem, że przeprowadza się do Chicago. Zdecydowałem, że nic ci o tym nie powiem. Musiałem Cię chronić. To wielkie miasto, synu. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że wasza dwójka kiedykolwiek spotka się w taki sposób. Gdybym ci powiedział, że ona tam jest, co byś zrobił? - zapytał.

- Prawdopodobnie bym wyjechał – powiedziałem prawdomównie. - Nazwij mnie tchórzem, ale tak bym zrobił. Chłopaki zrozumieliby moje powody. - Pozostał cichy. - Czego nie rozumiem to to, dlaczego ona udaje, że jej zależy? - zapytałem, a mój gniew się obudził. - To był jej wybór, żeby mnie zostawić, Charlie. Dlaczego przyszła do mojego domu? Nigdy mnie nie kochała i nie mów, że tak, ponieważ jeśli czułaby cokolwiek, nie wyrzuciłaby mnie, jak wczorajsze śmieci! Jeśli kiedykolwiek, by coś czuła, przyszłaby do mojego domu i zerwała ze mną, jak normalny człowiek. Nie uciekłaby jak zbieg! - powiedziałem i zacząłem krążyć.

- Wiem, że jesteś zły. Wiem, co dla Ciebie znaczyła. Chciałbym być w stanie, aby cię uspokoić i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale nie mogę. Nie widzę przyszłości.

- Wiem, po co wróciła. Nie jestem już taki naiwny, Charlie.

Zwęził oczy. - O co Ci chodzi, że wiesz, po co wróciła? - zapytał surowo.

Parsknąłem i spojrzałem w dal. - Powiedz jej, że cokolwiek chce zyskać to bez sensu. Jestem spłukany, więc niech lepiej trzyma się z dala.

Stanął za mną i odwrócił mnie, żebym spojrzał na jego szarą twarz. - Edwardzie, co ty mówisz? Co to znaczy, że jesteś spłukany?

Odsunąłem się od niego i gorzko się zaśmiałem. Nie odpowiedziałem. Nic nie trzeba było już mówić. Byłem pewien, że kiedy dostanie wiadomość, ponownie zniknie. Spieprzyłaby mnie ponownie i odeszła. Jak na zawołanie, niebiosa się otwarły i zaczęło lać. Charlie podniósł kotwicę i pobiegliśmy do kabiny. Dał mi ręcznik, abym się wysuszył i zaczął prowadzić łódź z powrotem do brzegu.

Mniej niż godzinę później, byliśmy prawie w domu. - Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - zapytał.

- Emmett i Rosalie jadą do Seattle, więc zostaję w domu z Esme – powiedziałem, wyglądając przez okno. Mój Boże, kocham deszcz.

Kiedy zaparkowaliśmy samochód, poszedłem otworzyć drzwi i zatrzymałem się, gdy usłyszałem krzyk Carlisle. Charlie również go usłyszał i spojrzał na mnie płonącym wzrokiem.

- Kiedy się z tobą ożeniłem, nie miałaś nic! Tylko sukienkę, którą założyłaś do kościoła i kilka rzeczy, które _ja _Ci kupiłem. I w ten sposób mi się odpłacasz, ty niewdzięczna kobieto? - warczał. - Nie wiem, dlaczego zostałem z Tobą! Nigdy nie czułem wypełnienia, jakie małżonek powinien czuć nawet, jeśli cię kochałem. Nie byłem szczęśliwy. Od kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie możesz mieć dzieci, wracałem do domu i znajdowałem maszynę, a nie kobietę! Zaadoptowałem te małe bachory dla ciebie, żeby cię zadowolić i zawiodłaś! Jako żona, jako matka! Spójrz na tę _rzecz,_ jaką wychowałaś.

Czułem jakby moje ciało było w płomieniach. Jak on śmie mówić do niej w ten sposób? Była najlepszą rzeczą, jaka nam się w życiu przydarzyła. Jako dziecko nie mogłem mieć bardziej opiekuńczej matki niż Esme była dla nas. Kochała i troszczyła się o nas jakbyśmy byli jej linią życia. Jeśli ktokolwiek zawiódł to był ten skurwiel, a nie ona.

- Zostaw moje dzieci w spokoju. Wyrzuć wszystko na mnie, jak zawsze robisz, a nie na nich! - warknęła.

Usłyszeliśmy ciężkie kroki i miałem zamiar wejść do środka, ale Charlie powstrzymał mnie. - Zaufaj mi – wyszeptał.

- Twój _syn – _warknął. - Był prawdopodobnie zalany, kiedy to zrobił! Fundusz powierniczy jest mój! Chcę go z powrotem!

- Carlisle, proszę – powiedziała mama z małym szlochem. - Nie zrobię tego. Dał go mnie.

- Oddaj mi pieniądze! - krzyczał.

- Proszę, ranisz... - nie skończyła. W chwilę wpadłem do domu, oderwałem jego ręce z jej nadgarstka i przykułem go do ściany z ręką wokół jego szyi.

- Edwardzie, nie! - krzyczała mama i podeszła koło mnie, starając się odsunąć mnie od niego.

- Ty sukinsynie! Powiedziałem Ci, żebyś jej nigdy więcej nie dotykał! - Byłem poza kontrolą. Obraz martwego ciała przebiegł przez moją głową, ale zamiast widzieć Lizzie to było Esme. Mój chwyt zacieśnił się, ale wszystko, co widziałem to czerwień. Miał trudności z oddychaniem i nie zależało mi. - Zabiję Cię, ty skurwielu!

- Edwardzie, zostaw go! - polecił Charlie, ale go zignorowałem.

- Ty pieprzony kawałku gówna! Przyjdź do _mnie _i zapytaj o pieprzone pieniądze! Pokaż _mnie, _jak silny jesteś, ty głupia cipo! - Łzy spływały w dół jego policzka, a jego twarz zaczęła robić się fioletowa. - To w ten sposób pokazujesz, jak silny jesteś? Dalej walcz! - ryknąłem.

Poczułem jak dwa silne ramiona owijają się wokół mnie i odciągają. Upadł jak worek ziemniaków na podłogę i zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć, dysząc po powietrze.

- Szeryfie, potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział Emmett, gdy wzmocnił swój chwyt na mnie. Wyciągnęli mnie na zewnątrz i próbowali mnie uspokoić.

- Co się, do cholery, stało? - zapytał Emmett.

- Carlisle i Esme wdali się w kłótnię – zaczął Charlie, a ja mu przerwałem.

- Ten skurwiel walczył z nią. Ona nic nie zrobiła!

- Kurwa, Edwardzie, uspokój się – powiedział gniewnie Emmett. - Szeryfie mógłbyś go stąd zabrać? Muszę sprawdzić, co z Carlislem i z nim porozmawiać.

- Jasne, jasne.

Droga powrotna do domu Charliego zajęła tylko pięć minut. Weszliśmy do środka, poprosił, abym chwile poczekał i przyniesie mi ciuchy na zmianę. Rozważyłem pomysł powrotu do domu i wykończenia go. Nie zasługiwał na to. To było zbyt proste. Przymknąłem oczy i wziąłem kilka uspokajających oddechów. Kiedy je ponownie otworzyłem, rozejrzałem się dookoła. Ostatni raz, kiedy byłem w tym domu to dwa lata temu. Nic się nie zmieniło. Stara kanapa wciąż tu stała, na wprost płaskiego ekranu. Mały kominek, gzyms był przystrojony ramkami ze zdjęciami, jego i Harrego z Jacobem i Leah na ich ślubie. Jedno ze zdjęć wzięło mnie z zaskoczenia, jednakże zdjęcie ukazywało Charliego trzymającego małe piękne dziecko.

„Czy to jej?", była moja myśl i jedyne pytanie, które przyszło mi do głowy.

- Jej... - powiedział, gdy wszedł do salonu, zatrzymując się w miejscu. Jego oczy zwróciły się do zdjęcia, które trzymałem, zebrał się. Położył ciuchy na kanapie i podszedł do mnie.

- Czyje to? - zapytałem, nigdy nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Umm, to jest dzieciak Mary. Mary jest moją bratanicą. W tym czasie ich odwiedzałem i kilka dni przed moim wyjazdem, urodziła – powiedział i odłożył zdjęcie na kominek. - Chodź, przebierz się. Złapiesz przeziębienie.

Przebrałem ciuchy, kiedy Charlie robił w kuchni herbatę. Wręczył mi kubek i usiadł przy stole. - W porządku? - zapytał.

- Nie, nie bardzo – powiedziałem i przejechałem ręką przez moje wilgotne włosy. - Zabiorę ją ze sobą, gdy będę wracał. Nie spędzi z nim już samotnie ani minuty dłużej.

- Jeśli nie wdarłbyś się tam, jak dziwie zwierzę, zabrałbym go. Noc w więzieniu dobrze by mu zrobiła – powiedział surowo Charlie. - Jednakże, możesz spać w moim pokoju, a ja wezmę kanapę.

- W porządku, Szeryfie. Nie jestem śpiący. Idź na górę, a ja zostanę na kanapie.

- Ale twoje ramię – narzekał.

- Jest dobrze. Nawet nie czuję bólu. Idź i odpocznij – powiedziałem, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Westchnął, kiwnął głową i poszedł do pokoju.

Wygodnie ułożyłem się na kanapie i przygotowałem się na to, co wiedziałem, że będzie długą, ciężką nocą. Mogłem tylko mieć nadzieje, że koszmary nie wrócą...

1Błąd celowy

2 Chodzi tu o wytrzymanie, bycie przytomnym ogarniętym albo coś takiego


	10. Rozdział 9: Have Yourself a Merry Little

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

**Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Rozdział 9**

beta: Majj

Minął prawie miesiąc, odkąd przyjechałem do Forks i w końcu wracałem do Chicago. Nawet, jeśli nie miałem, co robić, byłem zadowolony, że zostałem. Spędziłem czas z Ma i Charliem. Główny powód – starałem się włożyć trochę rozumu do głowy mojej mamy – co spotkało się z brakiem sukcesu.

_Następnego ranka Charlie podrzucił mnie, a ja obiecałem nie krzywdzić Carlisle'a. Wszedłem do środka i zastałem moją rodzinkę jedzącą śniadanie, jakby poprzedniej nocy nic się nie wydarzyło. On czytał poranną gazetę, a mama przeglądała jakieś papiery - prawdopodobnie dotyczące schroniska._

_Mój wzrok padł na jej nadgarstek i zaczerwienienie wokół niego. Używając całej samokontroli jaką miałem, przełknąłem gulę, która walczyła, by się wydostać z mojej klatki. Obiecałem sobie, że go nie dotknę, nawet, jeśli rozwalenie jego pierdolonej głowy, brzmiało bardzo atrakcyjnie. Popatrzyła na niego, westchnęła i prawie wyskoczyła ze swojej skóry, gdy zobaczyła mnie stojącego w drzwiach._

– _O mój Boże! Edwardzie, jak długo tutaj stoisz? - zapytała z rękoma przy gardle. Skurwiel ledwo na mnie spojrzał, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na gazetę._

– „_Coś co wychowałaś"- szydziłem w jego kierunku - chce z tobą porozmawiać, Ma. Na osobności._

_Carlisle spojrzał na swój zegarek. - Idę do szpitala. - Powiedział spokojnie. Wstał i zrobił krok w kierunku Ma._

– _Nawet o tym, kurwa, nie myśl! - warknąłem. - Wyjdź! - westchnął i opuścił dom tylnimi drzwiami._

_Otworzyłem zamrażalkę i wyciągnąłem paczkę lodu, którą mama zawsze tam trzymała. Zawinąłem ją w cienki kuchenny ręcznik, po czym wziąłem dłoń mamy w swoją, pocałowałem lekko i delikatnym ruchem umieściłem paczkę lodu na stłuczonym miejscu. _

– _Dziękuję - pociągnęła nosem, patrząc na kubek._

_Chciałem zacząć od małej pogawędki, ale nieważne, jak bardzo się starałem, nie mogłem tego zrobić. Były rzeczy, które musiały zostać przedyskutowane i szczerze? Ta nie mogła zostać odłożona._

– _Możesz na mnie spojrzeć? - zapytałem łagodnie. Jej oczy spotkały moje i wziąłem głęboki oddech. - Jedynym powodem, dlaczego przepraszam za wczorajszą noc, jest przestraszenie ciebie – zacząłem. - Mamo, kocham cię, ale kiedy widzę, co on robi - tracę to. Jeśli Emmett nie powstrzymałby mnie, zabiłbym go bez skrupułów._

– _Edwardzie, on jest twoim ojcem – powiedziała smutno._

_ – Nie, on jest potworem. Prawdziwy mężczyzna nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Chcę, żebyś była ze mną szczerza. Jak długo to trwa?_

– _To był drugi raz - powiedziała, patrząc przez okno. Kłamała._

_ – Zapytam jeszcze jeden raz. Jak długo?_

_Coś w jej postawie się zmieniło i zaczęła być zła. – Kiedy mówię ci, że to był drugi raz, powinieneś mi wierzyć i więcej o to nie pytać!_

_Natychmiast się zamknąłem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby zachowywała się w taki sposób. Nawet wtedy, kiedy ja z Emmettem byliśmy młodsi i rozwaliliśmy coś._

– _Twój ojciec jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Ma szpital, swój gabinet, pomaga mi ze schroniskiem. Jest zestresowany, Edwardzie. Nie chciał mnie zranić. Wy dwaj musicie usiąść, jak dorośli i porozmawiać o swoich różnicach. Nie chcę wrogów w mojej rodzinie!_

– _Nie zrobiłem nic złego! On jest tym, który nigdy się mną nie interesował. Nigdy nie szanował moich decyzji, nigdy nie przyszedł do mnie jak ojciec, aby wysłuchać moich trosk i niepewności. Tylko dlatego, że mnie przygarnął i wychował, nie czyni go moim ojcem. Był tylko postacią w moim życiu, Ma. Był nieobecny, kiedy go potrzebowałem. Pozwolił Emmowi i Charliemu zająć się jego obowiązkami - wyjaśniłem. - Poza tym, tutaj nie chodzi o moją relację z Carlislem. Chcę, żebyś spakowała swoje rzeczy i pojechała jutro z nami do Chicago._

– _Nie opuszczę mojego domu ani mojego męża! Mieliśmy małe nieporozumienie i to wszystko. - Powiedziała wkurzona i wyszła z kuchni. _

Skoro nie chciała jechać ze mną, zdecydowałem się zostać dużej niż przewidywałem. Musiałem się upewnić, że z nią będzie dobrze, kiedy wrócę do domu. Błagałem ją tysiące razy, żeby wróciła ze mną, ale to było bez sensu. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, jeśli ona nie chciała pomocy. Gdy Charlie wiózł mnie na lotnisko, poprosiłem go, aby jej pilnował. Nie czułem się dobrze, zostawiając ją z nim, ale nie miałem innego wyboru.

Kiedy wylądowaliśmy, wziąłem moją walizkę i zawołałem taksówkę. W drodze do domu, rozglądałem się dookoła. Wszystko było pokryte śniegiem i milionami lampek w każdym kawałku miasta. Dekoracje świąteczne były wszędzie, dzieci z rodzicami chodzili po ulicy, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc. Wszyscy wydawali się tacy szczęśliwi, a ja nie mogłem dzielić tej radości. Jej obraz dominował w moich myślach. Kiedy zamykałem oczy, żeby zasnąć, widziałem ją: czułem jej dotyk i słyszałem jej głos. Nie miałem pojęcia jak zareaguję, jeśli ponownie ją zobaczę. Ta kobieta zdradziła mnie i nie mogłem być dla niej miły. Była moim marzeniem, życiem i wykorzystała mnie. Wcześniej, zanim Charlie zostawił mnie na lotnisku, powiedział mi, żebym pozwolił jej ze sobą porozmawiać. Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Słuchać jej kłamstw? Dziękuje bardzo, ale nie...

Głos kierowcy wyrwał mnie z mojej zadumy. _–_ Hej stary. Jesteśmy.

Wręczyłem mu pieniądze i wysiadłem. Tak dobrze było wrócić. Kochałem każdą część Ma, ale tam nie było takiego miejsca jak dom. Otworzyłem okna, aby wpuścić świeże powietrze i zrobiłem kawę. Za dwa dni będą Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Odkąd mam to mieszkanie, nigdy nie dekorowałem go na święta. Potrzebowałem małej zmiany. Gdy wziąłem telefon, aby zadzwonić do Emmetta, zobaczyłem, że mam nieodebrane wiadomości. Później ich wysłucham.

Mój brat odebrał telefon po drugim sygnale. _–_ _Cóż, cześć! Zdecydowałeś się zadzwonić do swojego dużego brata._

– Tak, pieprz się bardzo - zachichotałem. - Jak się masz, Em?

– _Dobrze. Właśnie wyszedłem ze szpitala. Ty? Jak minął lot?_

– Dobrze – powiedziałem, odpalając papierosa. - Hej, Em, mogę prosić cię o przysługę?

– _Jasne_.

– Możesz wpaść i mnie odebrać? Chcę iść i kupić choinkę - oznajmiłem.

– _Jeszcze raz?_

Zachichotałem. – To Święta stary. Poczułem trochę nostalgii w mojej drodze powrotnej. W tym roku chcę mieć choinkę. Poza tym, kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu? - Nastała cisza. - Em, jesteś tam jeszcze?

– Kim do cholery jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim bratem? - stwierdził zdumiony, czym sprawił, że się uśmiechnąłem.

– Więc? - zapytałem.

– Spotkajmy się za dziesięć minut przed twoim budynkiem - odpowiedział i rozłączył się.

Szybko przebrałem ciuchy, wziąłem środki przeciwbólowe i zrobiłem mentalną listę, rzeczy których potrzebuję. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie zachichotać na Emmetta. Mogłem go sobie w tej chwili wyobrazić. Z rozdziawioną gębą, jak cholerna ryba, sprawdzającego swój telefon, aby upewnić się czy to ja byłem tym, który dzwonił. Błagał mnie od lat, żebym ustawił choinkę w moim mieszkaniu, żeby nie było tak pusto w te najlepsze święta. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miałem pojęcia, co sprawiło, że zdecydowałem się zrobić coś takiego. W tym roku chciałem zmiany. Sprawdzając zegarek, stwierdziłem, że Em prawdopodobnie na mnie czeka. Wziąłem klucze, pieniądze i wyszedłem. Mój brat czekał na mnie na dworze, opierając się o swój samochód. Uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie jedną ręką.

– Wierz w to lub nie, tęskniłem za tobą - powiedział i zmierzwił mi włosy.

– Kurwa, Emmett, nie włosy, sprawiasz, że są jeszcze gorsze - rzekłem i przejechałem przez nie palcami, gdy on wsiadał do auta.

– Potrzebujesz strzyżenia - zachichotał. - Wsiadaj – dodał, odpalając samochód.

– Ma już ścięła cal - powiedziałem, gdy wsiadałem do środka. - Więc, dokąd jedziemy?

Przez chwilę był cicho, a potem odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. – Edwardzie, znam cię, jak wierzch mojej dłoni - powiedział spokojnie i zaczął jechać. - O co chodzi?

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, wyjrzałem przez okno i odchrząknąłem. – Zrobiłem kilka rzeczy, zanim zostałem postrzelony. Pamiętasz ten wieczór, gdy poznaliśmy Alice?

Kiwną głową. – Kontynuuj.

– Tego wieczora zadzwoniłem do Garetta - oznajmiłem i głęboko odetchnąłem. - Rozmawialiśmy chwilę i umówiłem się na spotkanie. Miało to być dwudziestego ósmego zeszłego miesiąca, ale ostatecznie nie pojawiłem się - kontynuowałem. - Emmett, wiem, że zmierzyłeś się z moim wielkim gównem i w ogóle. Poprosiłem o pomoc, bo jestem zmęczony. Nie mogę i nie stanę się Edwardem, którym byłem kiedyś, ale chcę być lepszy. Chcę móc być w stanie poprowadzić rozmowę bez wkurwiania się w mgnieniu oka. Chcę się uspokoić i być w stanie ponownie funkcjonować, jak normalny człowiek.

– Dlaczego nic wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego mówisz mi właśnie teraz?

– Nie powiedziałem ci, ponieważ wtedy byłem pewny, że stchórzę. Nie chciałem cię rozczarować -powiedziałem i przez kilka minut byliśmy cicho.

– Dziękuję – rzekł. Odwróciłem się, aby na niego spojrzeć. - Za powiedzenie mi.

– Jestem ci tyle winien, Em. To byłoby nie fair, gdybym ci nie powiedział - oznajmiłem zgodnie z prawdą.

– Zamierzasz umówić się ponownie?

– Dzwoniłem do niego, ale jest poza miastem. Zadzwonię do niego ponownie w połowie stycznia - stwierdziłem i wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Dobrze, dobrze – powiedział i zaparkował samochód. - Więc, jak dużą choinkę chcesz? - uśmiechnął się i wysiadł.

W tej chwili nie miałem zamiaru mówić mu tego wszystkiego, ale to była pierwsza rzecz, jaka wyszła z moich ust i móc to powiedzieć, było tak cholernie dobre. Tylko to, że nie byłem w stanie pójść na pierwsze spotkanie, nie znaczy, iż nie chciałem tego zrobić. Jeśli inny człowiek byłby na moim miejscu, stawiał czoła takiemu samemu badziewiu co ja, nie miałby ochoty się z tym mierzyć. Naprawdę chciałem to zrobić - dla Emmetta, Ma, Rosalie, Charliego... dla Williama. Pragnąłem, aby moja rodzina i starzy przyjaciele byli w stanie mi ufać tak, jak kiedyś i chciałem być lepszym przyjacielem dla tego dziecka.

– Jak twoje ramię? - zapytał, gdy rozglądaliśmy się dookoła.

– Dobrze. Poszedłem do szpitala i usunięto mi szwy. I zgadnij, kto to zrobił - zachichotałem.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Carlisle?

– Proszę! Jakbym pozwolił mu się dotknąć. Człowieku, nie psuj mojego nastroju - burknąłem.

– Okej, kto to był?

– Yorkie – odpowiedziałem.

– Nie pierdol. Jest lekarzem?

– Tak. Powinieneś go zobaczyć. Prawie narobił w gacie, kiedy zorientował się, kim jestem. Myślę, że nigdy nie wydobrzał po tym, jak powiesiłeś go do góry nogami na tym drzewie.

Zaczął się śmiać. Nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, kiedy słyszałem, jak śmieje się tak głośno. – Dobre czasy.

– Wiesz, przeprosił - oznajmiłem. - Powiedział, że wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak złe było zastraszanie mnie. Oraz to, że pragnął tylko akceptacji i nigdy nie uświadomił sobie, że oni również byli dla niego źli.

– Gówno prawda. Gdybym mu tego nie zrobił, wciąż byłby taki, jak te skurwiele - zachichotał. - Zresztą, podoba ci się ta? – zapytał, wskazując małego świerka.

– Idealna - uśmiechnąłem się. Zapłaciłem za drzewko i wkrótce wracaliśmy do domu.

Emmett niósł je całą drogę do środka mojego domu, ponieważ mi nie wolno było nosić niczego ciężkiego. Umieścił je obok małego kominka. Skoro było jeszcze wczesne południe, zdecydowaliśmy się pójść do sklepu niedaleko komisariatu, żeby kupić ozdoby i lampki choinkowe.

Nawet, jeśli to był mały kawałek, jazda zajęła nam prawie dwadzieścia minut. Nienawidzę korków, ale byłem w tak dobrym nastroju, że nic nie mogło go zepsuć. Gdy weszliśmy do sklepu, nastoletni pracownik podszedł do nas i zapytał czy czegoś potrzebujemy. Były tu półki z różnymi typami i kolorami: srebrne, zielone, czerwone, niebieskie ozdoby. Nie chciałem niczego ekstrawaganckiego, więc wybrałem zwykłe srebrne.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio? - usłyszałem, jak pyta chłopak w następnej alejce.

– Nie.

Przysięgam, że moje serce przyśpieszyło na dźwięk jego głosu. Emmett chciał coś powiedzieć, więc uderzyłem go w klatkę, żeby go zamknąć.

– Bummer - powiedział inny chłopak.

– To ssie! - syknął William. - Gdzie mam, do cholery, iść, Jason? - warknął. Cholera! Czy miał kłopoty?

– Nie pytaj mnie. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co robić.

Poszedłem do drugiej alejki, Emmett udał się za mną, gdy ja powoli wyszedłem za Williama. Kiedy inni chłopcy mnie zobaczyli, ich oczy delikatnie się rozszerzyły. Rozpoznałem kolegę Willa. To był ten dzieciak, który zapytał mnie, czy kiedykolwiek postrzeliłem kogoś na spotkaniu z klasą chłopaka. Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale uśmiechnąłem się i umieściłem palec na moich wargach, żeby go uciszyć.

– Zabijające jest to, że chciałem dać mu kopię, a on jest tak daleko w tym paskudnym mieście.

– Spoons, tak? - zapytał inny dzieciak.

– To Forks, ty głupku.

– Ach, racja. Nigdy nie byłem dobry z geografii - zachichotał.

– Nieważne. Jadę do dziadków na Florydzie i naprawdę chciałem mu to dać - powiedział smutno.

Uśmiechnąłem się i mrugnąłem do dzieciaka. - Co mi dać? - zapytałem.

– O mój Boże! - w połowie krzyknął i obrócił się z rozszerzonymi oczami. Zacząłem się śmiać z wyrazu jaki miał na twarzy: zaskoczenie i przerażenie. - O mój Boże! - powiedział i rzucił się na mnie, sprawiając, że upuściłem mój koszyk.

– Hej, dzieciaku - uśmiechnąłem się i przytuliłem go.

– Wróciłeś! - wyszeptał, mocno mnie ściskając.

Poklepałem go po plecach, po czym mnie uwolnił. To było za długo. Spojrzałem w jego oczy i nie mogłem przestać się uśmiechać. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem.

– Kiedy wróciłeś do domu? Jak się masz? - pytał i spojrzał na moje ramię.

– Dobrze - odpowiedziałem. - Przyjechałem trzy godziny temu, a mój brat i ja przyszliśmy tu na zakupy - kontynuowałem i odwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć na Emmetta. - Emmett to jest William, mój bardzo dobry przyjaciel - uśmiechnąłem się. - Will to jest mój brat, Emmett.

Ze względu na budowę ciała Emma, większość dzieci bała się go. Koledzy Williama stali się bladzi na widok mojego wielkiego brata, podczas gdy Will wcisnął się w niego.

– Miło pana poznać - stwierdził i wyciągnął swoją rękę. Zawsze pełen szacunku i miły. Brat stał tam, delikatnie gapiąc się na niego. Nie powiedział ani słowa, natomiast mogłem zobaczyć, że badał każdy cal jego twarzy. Will zmarszczył się. Zaczął przenosić swoją wagę z nogi na nogę i opuścił swoją dłoń.

Zacząłem się wkurzać. – Emmett? - zapytałem ostrzegawczo.

I jakby ktoś wyciągnął go z transu, zamknął oczy na chwilę i potrząsnął głową. Spojrzał na Williama i posłał mu mały uśmiech.

– Przepraszam za bycie niegrzecznym - zaczął. - Byłem po prostu zaskoczony, że mój brat ma tak młodego przyjaciela - wyciągnął swoją dłoń. William wziął ją, ale coś go przeraziło. Mogłem to zobaczyć. Wiedziałem, jak zachowuje się, kiedy jest przerażony.

– Nic nie szkodzi, proszę pana – powiedział nieśmiało. - Edward jest bardzo miły dla dzieci - kontynuował i uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Powinieneś zobaczyć jaką uwagę zwraca na nie w parku.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i starałem przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio miałem kontakt z dziećmi, gdy William był w pobliżu. Tak bardzo jak się starałem, nie pamiętałam, ponieważ to się nie zdarzyło. Za każdym razem, gdy go spotykałem miał całą moją uwagę. Może chodziło mu o dzień, gdy poszedłem do szkoły, ale nawet wtedy nie miałem kontaktu z innymi poza nim.

_Notatka dla siebie: zapytać go o to._

– Um, muszę ci coś dać - powiedział William. - Wyjeżdżam jutro w odwiedziny do dziadków i chciałbym dać ci coś zanim wyjadę.

– Co to jest?

– Mój esej. Bardzo mi pomogłeś i przynajmniej mógłbym pokazać ci moją wdzięczność, dając ci kopię - powiedział nieśmiało.

– Nie musi... - zacząłem, ale mi przerwał.

– Tak. Muszę, prawdę powiedziawszy.

– Okej - zachichotałem. - O której jutro wyjeżdżasz?

– O trzeciej popołudniu. Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić, kiedy wstanę?

– Oczywiście. Jutro będę szedł na komisariat, więc jeśli chcesz, możemy spotkać się w parku. Zabierze również Sandlera - uśmiechnąłem się.

– Kim jest Sandler? - zapytał inny chłopak.

– Mój pies – powiedział William i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, usłyszałem jak Emmett bierze głęboki oddech.

– Oh, taaa - powiedział kolega.

– Muszę lecieć - powiedział Will. - Moja matka chrzestna czeka na girlandy, więc...

– Miło było cię zobaczyć, Williamie - rzekłem i zmierzwiłem mu włosy.

– Oh stary, nie włosy – narzekał.

Emmett złożył swoje ręce na klatce. – Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ, moje włosy i grzebień prowadzą wojnę. Nie chcą ze sobą współpracować.

Zachichotałem. – Idź - powiedziałem. - Do zobaczenia jutro.

– Pa.

Podniosłem swój koszyk i zacząłem rozglądać się dookoła, patrząc czy nie potrzebuję czegoś jeszcze. Emmett przez chwilę był cicho. Tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Jak długo znasz tego dzieciaka? - zapytał nagle.

– Od września. Był szykanowany w parku - uśmiechnąłem się i odwróciłem, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Nieźle ich pobił. William ma czarny pas w Tae Kwon Do.

– Huh - syknął i wybrał gwiazdę na czubek choinki. - Podoba ci się?

– Taaa, jest ładna - odpowiedziałem i umieściłem ją w koszyku. - Skończyłem.

Kolejka do kasy nie była długa, więc skończyliśmy naprawdę szybko. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymaliśmy się na gryza i na zakupy. Miło było spędzić czas z Emmettem. Tęskniłem za tym, tylko my dwoje, zabawa przy robieniu zwykłych rzeczy. Wiedziałem, że nie byłem osobą, na którą zasłużył, bratem, za którym tęsknił. Nie mogłem wrócić i być tą osobą, ale przynajmniej postaram się naprawić siebie.

– Dzieciak miał takie same oczy jak ty – powiedział, gdy parkował samochód.

– O co ci chodzi? - zapytałem zmieszany.

– Chodzi mi, że macie takie same oczy: kolor i kształt.

– Serio, Emmett – zaśmiałem się.

– Edwardzie, wiem, co widziałem. Kiedy gapił się na swojego kolegę, myślałem, że patrzę na ciebie, kiedy byłeś w jego wieku i patrzyłeś na Newtona.

– Myślę, że powinieneś pójść do domu i trochę odpocząć starszy bracie - poklepałem jego plecy.

– Może masz rację - westchnął. - Pozwól, że pomogę ci z torbami.

– To tylko trzy torby. Nie jestem całkowicie niepełnosprawny - uśmiechnąłem się.

– Okej – powiedział, a ja wysiadłem z auta. Zacząłem iść w kierunku wejścia do budynki, kiedy zostałem zatrzymany przez Emmetta. - Czekaj!

Odwróciłem się, a on podbiegł do mnie. – Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że ta cała sprawa z terapią nie będzie łatwa, ale będę cię wspierał. Nawet pójdę na sesje z tobą, jeśli chcesz. Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

– Wiem, Em. Dzięki.

– Kocham cię, Edwardzie - dał mi braterski uścisk.

Ciasno go przytuliłem. – Też cię kocham, Emmett. Naprawę się, obiecuję - wyszeptałem. Jeśli ten skurczysyn nie przestanie, zacznę płakać, jak pieprzone dziecko. – Teraz idź do Rosalie. Powiedz jej, że powiedziałem ci o terapii.

– Wiedziała? - zapytał.

– Od pierwszego dnia. Teraz idź, a kysz! Mam drzewko do ustrojenia. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Zaczął iść do swojego samochodu. - Oh i Emmett - krzyknąłem, zanim wsiadł. - Jestem szczęśliwy za was oboje. - Byłem dość pewien, że kiedy Rose usłyszy o terapii, powie mu o dziecku. Chodziło mi o nie, kiedy mówiłem, że jestem szczęśliwy. Będę rozpieszczał to dziecko. Będę starał się być najlepszym wujkiem na świecie.

Kolejna godzina minęła naprawdę szybko. Podczas gdy dekorowałem drzewko, otrzymałem szalony telefon od Emmetta dający mi znać, że będę wujkiem. Wznosił się do księżyca śpiewając: 'Będę kogoś tatą' i 'Oh, mój Boże'. Śmiałem się i byłem taki szczęśliwy. Ulżyło mi, że w końcu znalazł coś, co sprawia, że jest taki beztroski. Emmett nie był taki, jak ten płaz, który nas stworzył albo Carlisle. Będzie najlepszym ojcem, jakie dziecko może mieć. Miał duszę dziecka...

Kiedy położyłem ostatnie ozdoby na drzewku, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Tak szybko jak to możliwe, otworzyłem je i chciałbym tego nie robić. Bella stała przede mną.

– Witaj Edwardzie - powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

– Czego chcesz? - zapytałem zimno.

– Słuchaj, wiem, że dopiero przyjechałeś, ale muszę sprawdzić twoje ramię. Nie zajmie to długo.

– Przeszłaś całą drogę tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić moje ramię? - pieprzyła się ze mną.

– Walter, znaczy dr Garcia, jest poza miastem. Myślał, że przyjdziesz tak, jak ci zalecił, ale nigdy się nie pojawiłeś. Chciał się upewnić, że ramię dobrze się goi - powiedziała.

– Na wypadek, gdybyś zapomniała jestem _teraz _w idealnej kondycji, żeby wiedzieć_, _kiedy ktoś _kłamie - _powiedziałem. - Dr Swan.

Westchnęła i przejechała rękoma przez swoje długie włosy. – Dobrze, Edwardzie, to ja byłam tą, która chciała sprawdzić. Więc, proszę. Przysięgam, nie będzie mnie za pięć minut.

W tej chwili słowa Charliego powróciły do moich myśli.

_Edwardzie, proszę zrób mi przysługę, synu. Wsłuchaj jej. Wiem, że przez wiele przeszedłeś, ale ona również. Jeśli, kiedykolwiek do ciebie przyjdzie, proszę wysłuchaj jej. Możesz być zaskoczony przez to, co ma do powiedzenia. _

– Wejdź. - Powiedziałam.

Położyła swoją torbę na stoliku do kawy i otworzyła ją, gdy ja ściągałem koszulę. Kiedy jej dłonie dotknęły mojej skóry, paliło nawet przez rękawiczki, które miała. Jej ręka trzęsła się trochę, kiedy lekko naciskała na moją ranę.

– Kiedy miałeś usunięte szwy? - zapytała, kiedy zaczęła oczyszczać obszar.

– Trzy dni temu. Yorkie to zrobił – odpowiedziałem.

– Eric Yorkie?

– Jeden i jedyny.

Po nałożeniu jodyny na ranę, przykryła ją małym kawałkiem gazy. – Nie ma żadnych wskazań, że rana jest zainfekowana. Leczy się pięknie. Wciąż bierzesz leki przeciwbólowe, jak zalecił Walter?

– Nie. Już tak bardzo nie boli. Biorę jedną, co dwa albo trzy dni, jeśli trzeba.

– Okej. Musisz skontaktować się ze m... um, znaczy ze szpitalem po świętach i umówić się na spotkanie, aby zacząć fizjoterapię. Mięsień musi dużo pracować, zanim wrócisz do pracy.

– Zrobi się. – Rzekłem, gdy ona zamknęła swoją torbę.

Pod innymi warunkami, mógłbym żyć z jej obecnością. Możliwość rozmowy z Charliem o niej kilka razy pomogła mi się trochę wyciszyć i zaakceptować, że mogą być okazje, kiedy ponownie ją zobaczę. Oczywiście to nie znaczyło, że zapomniałem o sprawach, jakie zdarzyły się między nami. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie o nich zapomnieć, ale przynajmniej postaram być się cywilizowany wokół niej.

Kilka razy otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Wiedziałem, że więcej stało za tą wizytą, ale z jakiegoś powodu powstrzymywała się. Co mogłaby mi powiedzieć?

– Edwardzie, musimy porozmawiać - wypaliła.

No i jest!

– Bella, jak możesz zobaczyć, naprawdę staram się być tu cywilizowany. Nie sądzę, że jestem w stanie porozmawiać. Przynajmniej nie teraz - odparłem prawdomównie.

– Wiem, że to trudne, ale proszę, naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Są rzeczy o których nie wiesz i …

– Bella nie teraz, proszę.

– To ważne. Po prostu wysłuchaj tego, co mam do powiedzenia i obiecuję, że więcej nigdy nie będę cię niepokoić.

Chciałem z nią porozmawiać. Byłem ciekaw, co ma do powiedzenia, ale nie byłem na to gotowy. Wiedziałem, że rzeczy, które usłyszę, rozwścieczą mnie i naprawdę ponownie nie chciałem się zatracić. Chciałem być w stanie z nią porozmawiać, po tym jak zacznę terapię, ponieważ miałem nadzieję, że pozwoli mi to działać inaczej – zaakceptować rzeczy trochę łatwiej, niż zrobiłbym to teraz.

– Obiecuję, że porozmawiamy, ale nie teraz. Jeśli zrobilibyśmy to teraz, powiedziałbym straszne rzeczy, które gwarantuję – nie spodobałyby się tobie. Muszę przygotować się fizycznie i psychicznie, a w tej chwili taki nie jestem.

– Dobrze. - Wyszeptała i zwróciła się w kierunku drzwi. - Dobranoc, Edwardzie. – powiedziała, wychodząc.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo wciąż stałem, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi.

**-Ж-**

Następnego dnia, po wyjściu z komisariatu, byłem już spóźniony na spotkanie z Williamem. Wysłałem mu wiadomość, ale nie podobało mi się to. Wyjeżdżał dzisiaj i wiedziałem, że nie zobaczę go do stycznia. Miałem dla niego dobrą niespodziankę. Przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że będzie, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

Gdy poprzedniego dnia słuchałem wiadomości, dostałem telefon od pani Winston, nauczycielki Willa. Poinformowała mnie, że szkoła zorganizuje małe zebranie w styczniu z rodzicami, aby wysłuchać trzech najlepszych prac i być świadkami wręczenia nagród. Zaprosiła mnie również, dlatego, że myślała, iż to będzie miłe, jeśli wręczę nagrody dzieciom. Byłem dumny, ponieważ wiedziałem, że William będzie zwycięzcą i to będzie dla niego wiele znaczyło.

Gdy wkroczyłem do parku, zobaczyłem go siedzącego na ławce, podczas gdy przyglądał Sandlerowi, który biegał po śniegu. Zagwizdałem i pies wpadł na mnie, szczekając. Siła była tak wielka, że przewrócił mnie na ziemię.

– San, zejdź z niego! - krzyknął William, biegnąc w moim kierunku.

– W porządku. - Zaśmiałem się, drapiąc Sandlera za uchem.

– Głupi pies. – Karał go. - Jesteś ranny. Wiem, że twoje rany są poważne i potrzebują czasu na wyleczenie.

– Ze mną dobrze Will, nie martw się. – Posłałem mu uśmiech i wstałem. Podeszliśmy do ławki, na której usiedliśmy.

– Jadę na Florydę. Spotykam się tam z dziadkami. - Powiedział smutno.

– Coś jest nie tak? - zapytałem.

– Nic nie jest źle. To tylko... miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał. Moja mama nie jedzie z nami i nie chcę zostawić jej samej. Musi pracować - zmarszczył brwi.

– Dorośli mają zobowiązania, a twoja mama musi pracować, aby mogła zapewnić ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz - odparłem spokojnie. - Masz jeszcze sporo świąt, aby z nią spędzić.

– Wiem - powiedział i spojrzał na swój telefon. - Nie mam wiele czasu. Muszę być w domu za godzinę, żebyśmy mogli pojechać na lotnisko.

Kurwa! Myślałem, że będę miał z nim przynajmniej dwie godziny, zanim wyjedzie.

– Proszę - powiedział, wręczając mi kartkę. - To mój esej. Chciałbym, żebyś go przeczytał i powiedział, co o nim myślisz.

– Może ty mi go przeczytasz?

– Nie wiem… – szepnął, lekko się rumieniąc.

– Proszę?

Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął czytać. – Przestrzeganie prawa jest określeniem dla profesjonalistów, którzy zdecydowali się przestrzegać prawa i bieżącego statusu w życiu w danej jurysdykcji. Niektórzy stróże prawa skupiają się na lokalnych ustawieniach, podczas gdy inni koncentrują się bardziej na przestrzeganiu i egzekwowaniu prawa narodowego. W dodatki prawa narodowe oraz funkcja egzekwowania prawa obejmuje również zarządzanie karami procesów dla ludzi, którzy zostali posądzeni o przestępstwo, do i w tym zarządzanie procesem więziennictwa...

Był dobry, William wspomniał powody, dzięki którym mamy prawo i jak ważne jest ona dla nas, dlaczego musimy je przestrzegać i co się stanie, kiedy zostanie ono złamane. Co jakiś czas wahał się, ale zachęcałem go do kontynuowania. Byłem pewien, że wygra. Tak bardzo tego chciał i będą szczerym nawet, jeśli nie wiedziałem, co napisały inne dzieci, wiedziałem, że on będzie najlepszy. Nagle zatrzymał się i złożył kartkę.

– Williamie, proszę dokończ esej. Nie sądzę, że kończy się tak nagle. - Potrząsnął głową. - Dalej, to jest takie dobre i chcę wiedzieć jak się kończy - powiedziałem w słabej próbie zachęcenia go.

Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował. – Oficerowie jak pan Cullen sprawiają, że dzieci takie jak ja, myślą, jak cenne jest życie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ jego codzienne starania, sprawiają, że nasze życie jest łatwiejsze, przez łapanie kryminalistów i chronienie nas, przed staniem się jednym z nich. Ludzie tacy jak on, sprawiają, że patrzymy na naszych ojców, ponieważ oni bardzo się starają, abyśmy byli dobrymi i uczciwymi ludźmi.

– Mój tato jest taki podobny do oficera Cullena. Nie miałem szczęścia w moim życiu: los i złe decyzje uniemożliwiły mi poznanie mojego ojca. Wiem, kim on jest i co znaczył dla mojej mamy. Wiem, co znaczyłby dla mnie. Jeśli miałbym szansę spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy - czytał, podnosząc swoją głowę i popatrzył na mnie. - Powiedziałbym mu, że był, jest i zawsze będzie moim bohaterem. - Dokończył, schylił swoją głowę i pociągnął nosem.

Moje serce dziko biło. Nigdy nie doszło do mnie, że tak bardzo na mnie patrzy. Tysiące emocji walczyło, aby wyjść, a ja jeszcze byłem zamrożony, jak cholerna statua. Tylko siedziałem i gapiłem się na czubek jego głowy.

– Proszę, powiedz coś - wyszeptał.

– Will – zacząłem i podniosłem jego brodę, aby spojrzał na mnie. - To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

Posłał mi mokry uśmiech i uścisnął mnie w pasie. – Naprawdę?

– Taak, naprawdę. Inne dzieci mają przerąbane - powiedziałem i skrzywiłem się na mój dobór słów.

Zachichotał. – Wiesz, że możesz przeklinać. Ja robię to często... kiedy mamy nie ma w pobliżu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszałaby mnie, uziemiła by mnie na wieczność.

– Więc to będzie nasz kolejny sekret - uśmiechnąłem się.

– Um, mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie - powiedział i schylił się, aby wyciągnąć małe srebrne pudełeczko. - Szukałem prezentu dla dziadków i kiedy to zobaczyłem, przypomniała mi o tobie, więc proszę.

– Williamie, nie musiałeś na mnie wydawać pieniędzy. Nie powinieneś. - Skarciłem go.

– Tak, powinienem. W ten sposób, będziesz o mnie pamiętaj i o naszej rozmowie, przez długi czas - powiedział równym głosem. - Otwórz i powiedz mi, co myślisz. - Uśmiechnął się.

Westchnąłem i otworzyłem torebkę. Rozerwałem papier i zobaczyłem, że to była mała srebrna plakietka z napisem.

_Dum spiro, spero._

– Póki żyję, wierzę - wyszeptałem. Poczułem, jak moje oczy palą, a moje ręce zaczęły się lekko trząść, gdy patrzyłem na plakietkę. Jak dwunastolatek mógł być taki mądry w tym wieku?

– Podoba Ci się? – zapytał, więc skupiłem swój wzrok na nim.

– Uwielbiam to - powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem i oczyściłem gardło. - Dziękuje ci bardzo, Williamie.

– Dobrze! Nadzieja sprawia, że nasze marzenia i życzenia stają się prawdziwe – stwierdził dumnie.

– I skąd ty to wiesz? - zapytałem i uniosłem na niego brew.

– Ponieważ jedno z moich marzeń się ziściło. Dostałem jedną rzecz, której pragnąłem, nawet, jeśli wiem, że jest to tylko na krótko.

Był taki niewinny. Natychmiast poczułem się jak gówno, ponieważ nic dla niego nie miałem. Wcześniej tego ranka planowałem doładować mu telefon, ale zostałem zatrzymany na stacji. To nie było wystarczające. Chciałem dać mu coś, co mógłby zatrzymać na zawsze. Podrapałem się w tył głowy przez moją głupotę i poczułem łańcuszek na mojej szyi. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem jego prezent przez cały czas... na sobie. Kiedy byłem na komisariacie, otworzyłem moją szafkę, aby zabrać mundur i znalazłem coś, co dostałem w dniu ukończenia akademii policyjnej. Umieściłem plakietkę z powrotem w pudełku i ściągnąłem talizman z siebie.

– Chcę, żebyś to miał - odparłem, gdy wziąłem jego dłoń i umieściłem w talizman. - Dostałem to na zakończenie. Jest na nim wygrawerowany święty patron policjantów.

– Święty Michał – powiedział. Byłem zaskoczony, że to wiedział. Potrząsnął głową. - Nie mogę tego wziąć. Jest dla ciebie ważne.

– Tak jak ty, Williamie. W tak krótkim czasie, udało ci się zmienić aspekty mnie, który moich najbliżsi przyjaciele i rodzina nie mogła. To sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowy.

Nowa fala łez uformowała się w jego oczach, ale wiedziałem, że nie były to smutne łzy. Przejechał palcami po wisiorku, pocałował go i założył wokół szyi. – Obiecuję, że nigdy go nie ściągnę.

– Dobrze. Będzie Cię chronił - powiedziałem. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Musiał iść i nawet jeśli chciałem go zatrzymać, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem. Wstałem i wyprostowałem moje jeansy. - Przegapisz swój samolot, jeśli teraz nie pójdziesz.

– Wiem - pociągnął nosem. Założył obrożę Sandlerowi i spojrzał na mnie. - Wesołych Świąt. – Wyszeptał.

– Tobie również Wesołych Świąt, Will - odpowiedziałem i przytuliłem go. - Bądź dobry.

– Będę – potwierdził, zaciskając swoje dłonie wokół mojej tali. - Edwardzie?

– Tak?

– Kocham cię...

Ścisnąłem go, zanim poczułem ukłucie w ramieniu. – Uczucie jest odwzajemnione, dzieciaku.

**-Ж-**

Dni mijały naprawdę wolno. Ma i Carlisle przylecieli do Chicago, ponieważ Emmett chciał im powiedzieć wiadomości o dziecku osobiście. Mama była niezwykle podekscytowana i natychmiast zaczęła rzucać pomysłami o pokoju dla dziecka oraz o rzeczach, jakie muszą kupić i inne takie gówna.

Bella dzwoniła do mnie cztery razy, błagając mnie o rozmowę. Ostatni telefon był jeszcze bardziej szalony niż reszta...

_Edwardzie, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem moich wiadomości, ale proszę muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Wyjeżdżam na misje do Południowej Afryki dziewiątego stycznia. Nie będzie mnie przez dwa miesiące i naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać przed wyjazdem. Proszę..._

Dzisiaj był dziewiąty i nie rozmawialiśmy. Gdzieś pomiędzy. Zostawiłem wiadomość na jej telefonie, mówiąc, że nie jestem gotowy i powinna to uszanować.

Po wyznaniu Williama, wiedziałem, że miałem jeszcze jeden powód do pracy z terapeutą. Czasami rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, kiedy był na Florydzie i dzień, gdy ponownie go zobaczę właśnie nadszedł. Siedemnaście pieprzonych dni, było wystarczająco długie bez oglądania go.

Wykąpałem się, ogoliłem i założyłem świeżo wyprasowany strój formalny. Moje serce stało w gardle i nie wiedziałem, dlaczego. Może, dlatego, że zobaczę go ponownie po tak długim czasie. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem w lustro, wyszedłem z domu i podjechałem do szkoły. Jego nauczycielka ciepło mnie przywitała i podziękowała za uczestnictwo. Dzieci wraz z rodzicami zaczęli się pojawiać, a ja przeszukiwałem tłum, aby go znaleźć. Jeśli będę miał szczęście, poznam dzisiaj jego matkę i matkę chrzestną. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będą zadawać pytań o naszą przyjaźń.

– William! - usłyszałem krzyk znajomego chłopięcego głosu.

Uśmiechnąłem się i podszedłem do nich. Kobieta z krótkimi czarnymi włosami stała obok nich, rozmawiając z matką kolegi Williama. Oczyściłem gardło, aby dać znać o mojej obecności. William natychmiast się odwrócił, a kolor odpłynął z jego twarzy. Usłyszałem mały jęk i zwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć na kobietę obok niego. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że ją zobaczę.

– Alice? - zapytałem zdziwiony.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał zły William.

Byłem zaskoczony agresją w jego głosie. Nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji. – Zostałem zaproszony tutaj przez twoją nauczycielkę. Będę wręczał nagrody wygranym - odpowiedziałem spokojnie. - Alice jest twoją matką chrzestną?

– To nie twój interes! Odejdź! Nie chcę cię tutaj! - warczał i odpychał mnie.

– William? - tylko to wyszło z moich ust, zdumiony przez sposób, w jaki dalej do mnie mówił. Co było z nim nie tak? Co ja, do cholery, zrobiłem? Moje myśli biegły milion mil na godzinę, żeby zobaczyć czy zrobiłeś mu coś.

– Panie i panowie, mogę prosić o uwagę? - oznajmiła pani Winston.

William spojrzał na mnie surowo po raz ostatni i mruknął, aby odszedł. Nie było szansy, żebym kiedykolwiek odszedł. Chciałem wiedzieć, co mu się stało i co takiego zrobiłem.

Will wraz z dwiema dziewczynami wszedł na małą scenę i stali za swoją nauczycielką, jego wzrok nigdy nie opuścił moich oczu. Okazjonalnie patrzyłem na Alice i przysięgam na Boga, że prawie dostała ataku paniki. Później się nią zajmę.

– Korzystając z okazji, chciałabym podziękować oficerowi Cullenowi i poprosić go, aby przyłączył się do nas - rzekła pani Winston. - Był jednym z mężczyzn, z którym dzieci prowadziły wywiad. Bardzo miło mieć go tutaj z nami. - Ściągnąłem moją czapkę i potrząsnąłem dłonią nauczycielki. Twarz Williama była blada.

– Trzecie miejsce, Karen Ann Johnson - wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a ja wręczyłem jej symboliczny prezent wraz z jakąś nagrodą.

Nauczycielka wręczyła mi kolejną torbę i powiedziała imię kolejnej dziewczyny. – Gratulacje, panno Elliot - powiedziała nauczycielka.

– I pierwsza nagroda dla naszego bardzo dobrego ucznia. Który został tu przeniesiony z Jacksonville's Public Junior High - zaczęła i uśmiechnęła się do Williama. - Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że jest moim uczniem i wiem na pewno, że ten młody mężczyzna będzie miał powodzenie w życiu - kontynuowała.

Policzki Williama zaczęły się trząść i zgarbił ramiona w pokonaniu. Wyglądało tak, jakby było coś, o czym nie chciał, żebym wiedział. Coś ważnego. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

„Przykro mi" mruczał. „Tak przykro."

Co do cholery się działo? Za co było mu przykro?

– Pierwsza nagroda wędruje do Williama Anthonego Swan...


	11. Rozdział 10: When Worlds Collide Part I

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 10**

_beta: Majj_

_Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku córki, patrząc na nią z oddaniem. W tej chwili nie był mężczyzną, którego większość ludzi się bała. Nie był mężczyzną, którego interesowali inni. Był mężczyzną zakochanym w aniele znajdującym się przed nim._

– _Kocham cię, tatusiu _-_ bąknęła mała blond dziewczynka._

– _Ja też cię kocham, mój skarbie - powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc prosto w oczy córki. - Pamiętaj, żeby zwracać uwagę na to, co doktor mówi, dobrze?_

– _Zawsze, tatusiu - uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka, zanim zaczęła gwałtownie kaszleć. Jej ojciec dostał ataku paniki, gdy zobaczył, że jej usta robią się niebieskie. Nie miała wystarczającej ilości tlenu._

– _Celia, postaraj się wziąć głęboki oddech przez nos, dziecko - powiedział ojciec, starając się, aby jego głos był spokojny, jak tylko to możliwe. Próbowała, ale nic się nie działo. - Celia, spójrz na mnie._

_Maszyny zwariowały i zaczęły pikać. Pielęgniarka wbiegła do pokoju, gdy zobaczyła, że dziewczynka była o krok od kolejnego zatrzymania krążenia. Natychmiast wcisnęła Kod Niebieski. Chwilę później lekarz wszedł do środka, a płaska linia pojawiła się na monitorze, sprawiając, że ojciec upadł na kolana i zaczął krzyczeć imię swojego małego aniołka._

– _Proszę pana - zaczęła jedna z pielęgniarek. - Musi pan opuścić pokój. - Nie słuchał. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to siedzieć tam i patrzeć, jak lekarz próbuje reanimować jego dziecko._

_Za każdym razem, gdy łyżki defibrylatora dotykały ciała jego dziecka, również się szarpał. „Boże, proszę, nie zabieraj mi jej' modlił się w myślach w kółko. W tej chwili był taki wrażliwy. Czuł się taki mały, taki nieistotny... Czuł jakby jego własne serce zostało wyrwane z klatki. Tracił ją i nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić. Zacisnął pięści w swoich włosach oraz zaczął się bujać do przodu i tyłu, modląc się do czegoś Świętego, aby ją uratowało. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go przy życiu, a walczyła o swoje własne życie, którego nigdy nie chciał, była Celia - il suo cuore__1__._

_Łzy zaczęły płynąc w dół jego twarzy, kiedy usłyszał pikanie monitora, wskazujące bicie serca. Wypuścił powietrze i zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej. 'Grazie, Dio. Grazie__2__' łkał w swoich myślach._

_Ktoś z pracowników pomógł mu podnieś się na nogi i wyprowadził go na zewnątrz, gdzie wręczył szklankę wody. Pediatra wyszedł z pokoju z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że dziewczynka nie przeżyje, jeśli nie przejdzie szybko operacji przeszczepu serca. Jej mięsień sercowy z każdą sekundą stawał się słabszy. Mężczyzna starał się ustabilizować, łapiąc się lady, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Wtedy zobaczył lekarza idącego w jego kierunku._

– _Nie będę kłamał. Sprawy nie mają się dobrze - zaczął lekarz. - To już drugi raz w ciągu dziesięciu dni. Potrzebuję pańskiej zgody, aby założyć LVAD. Jest to urządzenie, które wszczepiamy, aby zapewnić mechaniczne wsparcie. Jej serce jest za słabe, aby efektywnie pompować krew. Kosztuje to..._

– _Nie dbam o koszta, dr Bishop - syknął gniewnie. - Jak długo to wytrzyma?_

– _Rok, a jeśli będziemy mieli szczęści, dosięgnie dwóch - westchnął lekarz. - Ciężko to słyszeć, ale przynajmniej zyskamy trochę na czasie, zanim znajdziemy dla niej nowe serce._

_Mężczyzna kiwnął głową na doktora, dając mi ciche zezwolenie na proces. Jego życie było tam gdzie ona i był gotowy zrobić wszystko, co tylko potrzeba, by utrzymać ją przy życiu. Nawet, jeśli miałaby być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi. _

– _Mogę ją zobaczyć? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem._

_Mężczyzna wszedł do sali i wpatrywał się na nikłą dziewczynkę, która leżała na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Usiadł obok niej, upewniając się, że nie wyciągnął żadnej rurki z jej ciała. Przejechał delikatnie kciukiem po jej policzku i zatrząsł się przez zimno, jakie poczuł. Jego oczy natychmiast stały się wilgotne. Zanim ponownie się załamał, pocałował delikatnie jej czoło i po włosku wyszeptał, jak bardzo ją kocha._

_Kiedy był w szpitalu, ten mężczyzna nie był nikim więcej niż ojcem, który jest przerażony stratą swojego aniołka. Przed wyjściem jego postawa się zmieniła. Stał się mężczyzną, którego wszyscy się bali: niebezpieczny i niezdolny do miłości. Stał się człowiekiem, który był ścigany za setki przestępstw kryminalnych. Stał się mężczyzną, do którego nikt nie był w stanie zbliżyć się na tyle by go złapać, poza jednym..._

_Tak mało wiedział, że dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, podczas gdy on siedział w samochodzie po drugiej stronie ulicy pewnego parku, obserwując _tego _mężczyznę, który rozmawiał z chłopcem, serce jego aniołka zabiło po raz ostatni..._

**-Ж-**

Chaos wybuch wokół mnie. Mogłem słyszeć krzyk i płacz, ale wciąż nie mogłem się ruszyć. Wszystko, co widziałem to Alice, trzymająca Williama w swoich ramionach, trząsać się jak płatek. Łzy wypływały z oczu Williama, gdy wwiercały się w moją duszę. Patrzyłem na niego i nie mogłem zrozumieć, co właśnie usłyszałem.

_William Anthony Swan_

_Jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie do ciebie, proszę wysłuchaj jej. Możesz być zaskoczony rzeczami, które powie._

_Nie będzie mnie przez dwa miesiące i naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać zanim wyjadę. Proszę..._

Strzał z pistoletu i ktoś krzyczący moje imię wyciągnął mnie z szoku. Odwróciłem się, ale wszystko poruszało się w spowolnionym tempie. Ujrzałem znajomą zapłakaną twarz, gdy mierzył do mnie z pistoletu.

– Kurwa, wszyscy się zamknijcie! - krzyczał tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił.

Poczułem jak jakaś ręka odciąga mnie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Williama, który z trudnością oddychał przez płacz, starając się w tym samym czasie mówić. – N-nie! Zn-znowu n-n-nie! Nie!

– Cullen! - krzyknął mężczyzna, ale moje oczy były przyklejone do twarzy Williama.

– Jest dobrze, Will - uśmiechnąłem się. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Teraz byłem bardziej skupiony i mogłem rozpoznać głos. To był Adriani.

– Cullen! - ryknął. Mrugnąłem do chłopca w nikłej próbie uspokojenia go i odwróciłem się twarzą do mężczyzny, którego próbowałem złapać od lat.

– Adriani - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Nie chcesz tego teraz robić.

– Zamknij się! Zrobię to, co będę chciał, do cholery!

Ten skurwiel był poza kontrolą. Musiałem go uspokoić albo przynajmniej upewnić się, że wszyscy wyjadą z pomieszczenia, szczególnie William. W każdej chwili Adriani może ześwirować i zacząć strzelać.

– James, musisz wyluzować, dobra? Tutaj są niewinne dzieci – rzekłem tak równo, jak to możliwe, w tym samym czasie starając się uspokoić siebie. Zaczął się rozglądać dookoła i kiedy zobaczył przestraszone dzieci, jego postawa zmieniła się. Wyglądał na załamanego. Odłożył przyłożył lufę pistoletu do boku swojej głowy i ciasno zamknął oczy.

– Bambini, proszę nie płacz. Nie chciałem cię przerazić - powiedział głośno. Jego mózg był naprawdę popieprzony.

– Dlaczego nie pozwolisz wyjść tym dzieciom i ich rodzicom? To mnie chcesz, prawda? - kiwnął głową. - Więc, masz mnie. Puść ich,

– Idźcie. - To było wszystko, co powiedział.

Matki złapały swoje dzieci za ramiona i natychmiast wyszły z sali. Niektóre z nich nawet mruknęły 'dziękuję' do mnie w swojej drodze do wyjścia i mogłem zobaczyć współczucie w oczach reszty tych ludzi. To było tak, jakby mówili mi 'Zawszę będę pamiętać twoje poświęcenie.'

– Will, chodź, kochanie - powiedziała Alice. - Słyszałeś, co pan powiedział. Idziemy.

Zaczął mocno płakać, potrząsając gwałtownie głową. Moje serce złamało się na widok jego załamania. – Ty... ty o-ob-obiecałeś m-mi. T-ty o-obiecałeś mi, że będziesz... będziesz bezpieczny.

– William - odparłem, nigdy nie spuszczając wzroku z Adrianiego. - Słuchaj się panny Brandon i rób, jak powiedziała. - Dokończyłem surowo. James zwęził swoje oczy na mnie, a potem spojrzał na chłopaka. Jeśli dowie się, ile ten dzieciak dla mnie znaczy...

Alice zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia, praktycznie ciągnąc za sobą Williama, który nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Ten skurwiel szedł za nim do drzwi. To była moja chwila. Mogłem go złapać i natychmiast wszystko zakończyć. Szybko otworzyłem kaburę z pistoletem i wyjąłem go, w tym samym momencie syknąłem z bólu. Adriani usłyszał mnie i jego kolejny ruch unieruchomił mnie. Wyrwał Williama z ramion Alice, rzucając ją na ziemię i umieszczając pistolet przy skroni Willa.

– Nie! - skrzeczała desperacko Alice.

– Myślisz, że miałeś w ogóle szanse, Cullen? - pytał maniakalnie. - Rzuć swój pieprzony pistolet i kopnij go w moim kierunku. - Polecił.

Zrobiłem, jak kazał. William próbował być spokojny, ale Alice nie miała tyle szczęścia. Zaczęła histeryzować, błagać go, aby puścił chłopaka. Kiedy mój pistolet był prawie pod jego stopami, uklęknął i wziął go do ręki. Pchnął Williama w moim kierunku z taką siłą, że upadł na ziemię. Uderzył się w głowę o kant krzesła i zaczął krwawic.

– To tylko dziecko, potworze! - lamentowała Alice i rzuciła się na niego, uderzając swoimi małymi piątkami w jego klatkę.

Uklęknąłem przed Willem, aby sprawdzić rozcięcie. Nie było duże, ale krwawiło, jak cholera. Pamiętam, gdy Carlisle powiedział mi, że rany głowy krwawią najmocniej, ponieważ skóra tam jest cienka, ale również z powodu mózgu, który potrzebuje dużą ilość posoki. Położył dłoń na rozcięciu i jęknął, gdy zobaczył krew.

Adriani wziął Alice za włosy i wytargał ją do drzwi. Wyrzucił ją z pomieszczenia, blokując drzwi za pomocą zawiasów. Waliła w drzwi i krzyczała imię chłopca.

– Teraz jesteśmy tylko we trójkę - oznajmił i zaczął iść w naszym kierunku. Automatycznie pchnąłem Willa za siebie, chroniąc go swoim ciałem. Chciał mnie i dokładnie to dostanie.

– William - zaczął spokojnie.

– Nie rozmawiaj z nim - warknąłem. - Nawet do niego nie podchodź! Dotkniesz go i jesteś martwy! Przysięgam na Boga!

Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nie słyszałeś Cullen? Już jestem, od dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia - rzekł i spojrzał na mnie. - Teraz, Williamie, potrzebuję, abyś wyświadczył mi przysługę. Weź jego kajdanki i załóż mu je - dokończył spokojnie. - Zrób to, a nikt nie ucierpi.

Skurwysyn!

– Szantażujesz dziecko, Adriani? - warknąłem. Wyślę tego dupka do piekła, kiedy położę na nim ręce.

– Obiecujesz? - zapytał William.

– Oczywiście. - Odpowiedział, ale wiedziałem, że kłamie. Błysk, jaki miał w oczach i odrażający uśmiech, który szarpał kąciki jego ust, gdy głośno mówił.

– Dobrze. - Wyszeptał William. Sięgnął pod moją kurtkę i wyciągnął kajdanki. Otworzył jeden mankiet i założył wokół mojego nadgarstka, zamykając bezpiecznie. Jego kolejny krok zaskoczył mnie. Odciągnął moje ramię do tyłu i założył kajdanki tak wysoko, jak tylko było to możliwe. Robiąc to, upewnił się, że mankiet nie był tak ciasny, jak powinien być. Zamknął kajdanki, które upadły luźno na moje nadgarstki. Byłem pewien, że z lekkim wysiłkiem dam radę się uwolnić.

James podszedł i stanął na wprost okna, patrząc na zewnątrz. Nie mówił nic, gdy patrzył na ludzi, którzy na pewno zgromadzili się już przed szkołą. William patrzył na mnie uważnie. W tej chwili żadne słowa nie musiały być powiedziane. Mogłem zobaczyć rozpacz, troskę... miłość w jego oczach. Pochylił się i umieścił swoje usta obok mojego ucha.

– Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły. Wiem, że po tym, jak tu skończymy prawdopodobnie nie będziesz chciał ze mną nigdy więcej rozmawiać, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie są klucze do kajdanek? Wyciągnę je dla ciebie i włożę do twojej ręki.

Jak mógł o tym w ogóle pomyśleć? Fakt, że był synem Belli nie zmienił tego, co do niego czułem. Był mądry, dobroduszny, niewinny, wojowniczy. Uśmiechnąłem się na jego odwagę. – W kieszeni na przodzie kurtki - wyszeptałem. - Nie rozmawiaj z nim i _nie _denerwuj go.

Gdy William sięgnął po klucz, ten skurwiel odwrócił się i zobaczył nas. – Nie robiłbym tego! – krzyknął, przez co William podskoczył. - Daj mi klucz! - warknął. - Jesteś jednym paskudnym małym gównem, wiesz o tym? - charknął, gdy podniósł rękę by go uderzyć.

– Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli go dotkniesz, pogrzebie cię w najgłębszym piekle, ty skurwysynie! Przysięgam! - krzyczałem. - Masz mnie! Zrób, kurwa, co chcesz ze mną zrobić, ale go nie dotykaj!

– Chronimy dziecko, prawda? - szydził.

– Pieprz się! - warknąłem.

Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wiesz… - zaczął. - Przyjechałem do Ameryki, kiedy miałem trzynaście lat i miałem tak wiele marzeń. Pierwszym było pójść i zobaczyć grę Red Sox, później ukończyć szkołę i zostać prawnikiem. Wszystko się spełniły. Mój ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Byłem jedynakiem. Przechwalał się, jak jego syn działa w sądzie. Byliśmy tacy biedni, a nawet nie było rzeczy, której by mi brakowało. Pracował dzień i noc, żeby dać mi wszystko: wysyłał mnie do prywatnych szkół, kazał mi się uczyć języków obcych. Wszystko się opłaciło. Pracowałem ciężko i dostałem się do Harvard Law School.

– Byłem wyróżniony. Wiedziałeś to? Kiedy ukończyłem szkołę, największe firmy prawnicze błagały mnie, żebym się do nich przyłączył. Byłem dobry, prawdopodobnie najlepszy w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. W zamian wybrałem małą firmę. Dlaczego? Ponieważ chciałem zacząć od najniższego możliwego punktu. Chciałem zobaczyć, co mógłbym osiągnąć, gdybym zaczął od zera i nie mógłbym tego zrobić, gdybym poszedł do dużej firmy. Byłem podniecony, kiedy dostałem pracę. Rozczarowanie mojego ojca było jasne, ale zawsze mnie wspierał – nagle się zatrzymał.

– Nie chcę znać pieprzonej historii twojego życia! - syknąłem. - Puść go!

– Oh, ale musisz! - delikatnie odpowiedział. Ten dupek miał wielkie problemy ze swoim pieprzonym mózgiem! - Chcę, żebyś wiedział jak stałem się... tym. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie miałem wyboru!

– Zawsze jest wybór!

– Nie, nie ma. Nie było w moim przypadku. Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo się zakochałem! Kiedy ją zobaczyłem, stojącą przed moim biurkiem, proszącą mnie o pomoc... Gdybym tylko wtedy wiedział... Wszystko stało się tak nagle. Jednego dnia byłem w sali rozpraw pracując nad jej sprawą gwałtu, a następna rzecz, jaką pamiętam to, lot do Vegas, aby się pobrać.

– Wszystko było spokojne, aż do jednego dnia, gdy wróciłem z pracy i znalazłem ją nieprzytomną na podłodze. Zadzwoniłem na 911 i dowiedziałem się, że była uzależniona od narkotyków. Nie mogłem zostawić jej samej, kochałem ją. Następne dwa lata spędziła na odwyku i poza nim. Wziąłem pożyczki z banków. W ostatniej próbie nam się powiodło. Moja dziewczyna stawała się lepsza każdego dnia.

– Dzień, w którym dowiedzieliśmy się, że jest w ciąży, był najszczęśliwszym mojego życia. Chciałem dzieci. Ciąża przebiegała dobrze, zanim jednego dnia otrzymałem telefon ze szpitala. Przedawkowała i doktor musiał wyciągnąć dziecko, ponieważ jej życie było zagrożone. Lynn umarła podczas operacji. Miała atak serca, ale moja córka - rzekł i zaczął płakać. - Moja Celia przeżyła i była taka piękna. Musiała zostać w inkubatorze przez miesiąc, a później miałem ją. Nienawidziłem za to jej matki. Zagrażała zdrowiu naszego dziecka dla swoich chorych potrzeb... Prawie zabiła nasze dziecko.

– Nie ma większego szczęścia niż trzymać swoje dziecko w ramionach. Nie masz dzieci, więc nie znasz tego uczucia - powiedział, wyciągając zdjęcie z portfela i patrząc na mnie.

Moje oczy natychmiast obniżyły się by spojrzeć na Williama. Siedział obok, z pięściami zaciśniętymi po bokach, gdy gapił się na podłogę. Był synem Belli... Dziecko, które widziałem na zdjęciu w domu Charliego to on.

– Była wszystkim, co mi zostało. Mój ojciec pomógł mi ją wychować. Miałem zadłużenia i pożyczki do spłacenia. Pracowałem przez długie godziny, ale nie mogłem przejmować się bardziej tak długo, jak wracałem do domu w nocy i mogłem trzymać ją w swoich ramionach. Moja Celia tak szybko rosła, a jej piękno było prawie anielskie.

– Kiedy miała rok, mój ojciec chrzestny emigrował do Stanów. Przybył tu tylko z torbą podręczna i w mniej niż rok, kupił dom. Stałem się podejrzliwy sposobu w jaki zarabiał tak dużo pieniędzy. Prosił mnie, abym został jego osobistym prawnikiem. Obiecał mi sześciocyfrową wypłatę, by być dokładnym. Pięć razy więcej niż dostałbym w zwykłej firmie prawniczej. Potrzebowałem pieniędzy, więc zgodziłem się na tę pracę. – Powiedział i zatrzymał się, aby spojrzeć na Willa, a potem na mnie.

Nie rozmawiałem. Pozostałem cicho i słuchałem go. Wszystko po to, bo chciałem go rozproszyć, podczas gdy będę uwalniał moje ręce z kajdanek. W pewien sposób William podszedł do mnie i stanął przede mną, zasłaniając połowę mojej sylwetki za sobą. Dzieciak próbował mi pomóc.

– Wkrótce musiałem kryć jego nielegalne interesy. Dowiedziałem się, że powodem jego przyjazdu do Stanów okazało się to, że był członkiem mafii: narkotyki, przemyt bronią, prostytucja. Nie podobało mi się to, ale spłacało moje długi i zapewniało wszystko inne, czego potrzebowałem dla mojej dziewczynki. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, zostałem również zainicjowany. Na początku zachowywałem się jak romantyczny głupiec, który cenił ludzkie życie. Nie chciałem być częścią czegokolwiek, co mogłoby spowodować utratę życia, ale nie trwało to długo.

– Pewnego dnia, wróciłem z pracy do domu i znalazłem moje ojca osuszonego w wannie z krwi, a Celia zniknęła. To był dzwonek na obudzenie. Przysiągłem, że znajdę jego mordercę i zamorduję go gołymi rękoma. Nie spałem ani nie jadłem przez tydzień. Szukałem pod każdym pieprzonym kamieniem, zanim nie znalazłem skurwiela, który zabrał powód mojego życia. Kiedy ochroniłem Celie, spędziłem kolejne trzy dni na zabijaniu go powoli i boleśnie...

– Zostawiłem go w pokoju, aby wykrwawił się na śmierć i nigdy tego nie żałowałem. Zasłużył na to! Po tej nocy, stałem się drugim wodzem, idącymi w śladami mojego ojca chrzestnego w świecie zbrodni. To w ten sposób stałem się mężczyzną, którym jestem. Z tego powodu straciłem moją duszę i robiłbym to wciąż tylko, aby ją ochronić. Gdybym tylko wtedy wiedział - kontynuował i zaczął się trząść. - Jeśli t-tylko...

„_Pieprzone gówno! Te kajdanki nigdy nie zejdą",_ syczałem w głowie.

– Proszenie o wybaczenie wiele nie zmieni, Adriani - powiedziałem spokojnie.

– To przez ciebie ona zmarła sama! Byłbym z nią tam... powinienem być tam z nią, ale zamiast tego szukałem ciebie! Wszystko, co chciałem to, aby twoja pieprzona dupa luźno mnie odcięła i przestała mnie szukać! Myślałeś, że nie wiem? Nawet, jeśli nie byłeś w tym żałosnym policyjnym oddziale, starałeś się znaleźć drogę, aby się do mnie dobrać! Rudowłosa dziwka, która tam pracuje, upewniła się, że znałem każdy twój ruch - ryknął do mnie.

Victoria? Nie! Nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego.

William zaczął brać głębokie oddechy i powoli, powoli zaczął zakrywać mnie swoim ciałem. Adriani odepchnął go na bok i stanął ze mną twarzą w twarz. – Moje dziecko nie żyje i była sama przez ciebie!

– Co? - wyszeptał William. Cholera! Mówiłem mu, żeby się do niego nie odzywał. Adriani spojrzał na niego, a później z powrotem na mnie.

– Jednego dnia w szkole Celia zemdlała. Zabrali ją do szpitala i zadzwonili do mnie. Myślałem, że upadła i złamała sobie rękę albo coś małego. Zacząłem panikować, kiedy powiedzieli mi, żebym poszedł do ICU i poczekał na lekarza. Po chwili doktor poinformował mnie, że miała rozszerzone serce. Wszystko wokół mnie upadło, nie wiedziałem, co robić. Było to spowodowane przez kardiomiopatię i definitywnie potrzebowała przeszczepu, aby przetrwać. Została zapisana do Transplant Program i czekaliśmy na cud. Dzień po dniu, patrzyłem, jak moje dziecko marnieje i nie mogłem nic zrobić, aby to powstrzymać. Próbowałem przekupić ich, aby umieścili ją wyżej na liście. Obiecałem im miliony dolarów, ale nic nie wydawało się ich interesować. Nie mogłem przejść przez tę cholerną organizację. Nawet próbowałem dostać serce dla niej na czarnym rynku, ale byłem bezsilny. To było tak, jakby wszyscy zdecydowali się żyć, zamiast umierać. Pomimo gówna, przez które przechodziła, była takim wesołym i odważnym dzieckiem. - Dokończył i zaczął iść w kierunku okna.

– Możesz mi o niej więcej powiedzieć? - zapytał William. - Ja też byłem w inkubatorze. - Moja głowa odwróciła się, aby na niego spojrzeć i byłem zdziwiony widząc, że patrzył na mnie, zamiast na Adrianiego.

James odwrócił się i gdy spojrzał na niego, jego oczy zmiękły. – Moja córka kochała tańczyć. Nie balet, ani gówna takie jak to. Lubiła balowy taniec. Kiedy miała pięć lat, domagała się, abyśmy oboje uczestniczyli w zajęciach. Powiedziała, że byłem jej Czarującym Księciem i nigdy nie chciała tańczyć z innymi chłopcami...

Mówił przez długi czas, opowiadając nam historie o dziewczynce. Musieliśmy być w tym pomieszczeniu przynajmniej przez trzy godziny do tej pory, a te pieprzone kajdanki wciąż był wokół moich nadgarstków. Mały jęk, prawie niesłyszalny, opuścił moją pierś, gdy starałem się uwolnić moją rękę z luźnej kajdany. William musiał mnie usłyszeć, bo odwrócił się. Był zmęczony i blady. Szybko skierował wzrok na Jamesa, aby zobaczyć czy patrzył i wtedy zajrzał za moje plecy.

– Jest prawie poniżej twoich kostek - wyszeptał. - Jeszcze tylko trochę i gotowe - dokończył i uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu ściśnij palce razem i zejdą.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Charlie dobrze cię wyszkolił - powiedziałem i oblizałem moje wargi. Byłem tak cholernie spragniony.

– Proszę pana? - Will zapytał głośno.

James odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. – Mogę dać mu trochę wody. Jest spragniony. - Powiedział i ten skurwiel zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Cholera!

– Williamie, nie! - wyszeptałem.

– Nie. - Odpowiedział.

– Proszę, proszę pana. Jest ranny i spragniony – prosił Will.

– Powiedziałem nie! - odparł gniewnie.

– Proszę.

– Dobrze, jeśli to sprawi, że się zamkniesz. - Warknął.

William spojrzał na mnie przez chwilę, zanim ponownie się odezwał. – Tylko go nie zrań, dobrze?

– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił - stwierdził. Gdy William zaczął iść w kierunku końca pomieszczenia do stołu zawierającego wodę i różne lekkie napoje, pochylił się i wyszeptał. - To oczywiście jest pieprzone kłamstwo. Zamierzam cię zabić, a później siebie. - Nie słuchałem go. Moje oczy były przyklejone do Williama, patrząc na jego każdy ruch.

– Jesteś miękki dla dziecka? - warknął mi James do ucha. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego. Był tak cholernie martwy.

– To nie twój pieprzony interes. Zostaw go w spokoju! - syknąłem. - Niszczysz każde życie na swojej drodze.

– Zamknij się.

– Dlaczego. Prawda to suką, nieprawdaż?

– Zamknij się! - krzyczał.

Zacząłem się śmiać, ponieważ dostawałem się do niego. Wszystko, czego chciałem to, aby popełnił błąd. Jeśli przygniecie mnie do ziemi, może będzie to wystarczająca siła, aby uwolnić mnie z kajdanek.

– Żadne dziecko nie zasługuje na śmierć, James i przykro mi, że mała dziewczynka musiała cierpieć. Ale powinieneś być wdzięczny, że nie rosła wiedząc, jakiego ma gównianego ojca. - Powiedziałem i udało się. Głośno warknął, podniósł rękę i wyciągnął pistolet. Uderzył mnie prosto w twarz, rzucając mnie na ziemię.

– Nie! - krzyczał William. - Zostaw mojego t- zostaw go w spokoju! - warknął, upuszczając wodę, gdy biegł i cisnął się na Jamesa, wykopując mu pistolet z ręki.

– Will, nie! - wrzasnąłem, ale było za późno. Ten skurwiel podniósł go, jakby był piórkiem i rzucił nim w małą biblioteczkę. William wydał z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk i z impetem upadł na ziemię z tłuczonym szkłem oraz meblami upadającymi na niego.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Uwolniłem moją rękę z kajdanek, czując jak moja skóra się rozrywa, gdy ją puściłem. Podczołgałem się tam, gdzie był pistolet. Podniosłem go i strzeliłem skurwielowi w klatkę, który upadł na kolana, a poryw powietrza opuścił jego płuca. Moje serce biło dziko w klatce. Rzuciłem pistoletem i pobiegłem do Willa. Całą siłą jaką miałem, podniosłem meble z niego i pozwoliłem im opaść obok.

Ktoś w końcu wyłamał drzwi. Ludzie zaczęli wchodzić do pomieszczenia, ale nie zwracałem uwagi na żadnego z nich. William leżał na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Edward? - usłyszałem Victorię.

Zwróciłem mój wzrok na nią. – Suko, teraz trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, ale możesz być pewna, że ty i ja odbędziemy później rozmowę! - warknąłem. Stała się biała i odsunęła się kilka kroków.

Wróciłem do Williama, pomagając mu na każdy sposób, jaki tylko mogłem. Leżał na ziemi blady jak duch. – Will, słyszysz mnie? - pytałem.

Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Rozerwałem jego koszulkę i zobaczyłem, że nosił talizman, który mu dałem. Przesunąłem go na bok i ujrzałem duże nacięcie wzdłuż jego klatki i kawałki szkła osadzone w jego ciele. Wypuściłem przyduszony szloch, ale wiedziałem, że nie powinienem dotykać szkoła. Dwóch medyków weszło do pomieszczenia. Jeden pobiegł w kierunku Adrianiego i uklęknął przy nim, a drugi podszedł do Williama. Zbadał skórę i obszar wokół szkła zanim je wyciągnął.

– Robert, potrzebuję pomocy! - krzyknął drugi medyk.

– Tutaj! – zwrócił się do mnie. - Uciskaj ranę, a ja zaraz wrócę! - wstał i odszedł.

Zrobiłem, jak mi polecono. – Williamie, proszę, dziecko otwórz oczy - powiedziałem.

Dusiłem się. Jedną ręką poluzowałem krawat i zacząłem odpinać moja kurtkę, po czym szybkim ruchem ją ściągnąłem. Spojrzałem na paramedyków, którzy robili CPR na tym dupku. Nie zasługiwałby żyć!

Gdy uciskałem klatkę Willa, zacząłem oczami sprawdzać jego wyeksponowane ciało, starając się znaleźć czy są tam jeszcze jakieś inne rany. Były zarysowania i zaraz nad jego klatką piersiową po lewej stronie, był duży siniak. Kurwa, nie było dobrze! Odciągnąłem tam delikatnie skórę, czując mocno powierzchnię. Bałem się, że może mieć wewnętrzne krwawienie. Spojrzałem na jego twarz i zobaczyłem, że jego powieki zaczęły trzepotać, i po chwili je otworzył.

– Tu jesteś - uśmiechnąłem się do niego, gdy nasze oczy się spotkały. Nie powiedział ani słowa. Czułem jak jego klatka trzęsie się pod moimi rękoma, a jego oczy wypełniają się łzami. - Wyzdrowiejesz, dzieciaku. Masz tylko małe nacięcie. Kilka szwów i będziesz w porządku jak nowy – powiedziałem w marnej próbuje uspokojenia go. Otworzył swoje usta, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wyszedł. - Cii, proszę nie mów. Tylko staraj się mieć otwarte oczy.

Zaczął szlochać i kilka kropli krwi wypłynęło z jego ust. Nie Boże, proszę!

– J- ja... - wyszeptał.

– Nie, nie, William, cicho - szeptałem zdesperowany. - Trzymaj otwarte oczy.

Mrugał leniwie, a łzy zaczęły płynąc w dół jego policzków. – J-ja... ko... - powiedział, ale nie zdążył skończyć. Jego oczy wywróciły się do tyłu i zamknęły.

– Nie! Nie! Nie! Will, zostań ze mną! Will - krzyczałem i zacząłem klepać lekko jego policzki. - Potrzebuję pieprzonego lekarza! - warknąłem. Ten skurwiel miał ich dwóch pracujących nad nim, gdy Will leżał na ziemi, wciąż sam.

Usiadłem nad nim i uciskałem jego ranę klatki, ledwo widziałem przez moje łzy. – Will, otwórz oczy - płakałem. - Dalej dzieciaku, nie zostawiaj mnie teraz.

Dwóch paramedyków pośpieszyło przez drzwi i przybiegło do nas. – Proszę pana, proszę się odsunąć. Mamy go już. - Powiedział jeden, a ja odszedłem na stronę.

– John muszę się połączyć i jedziemy. Święty Józef jest pełen. Który jest następny? - zapytał i wyciągnął rękę Willa, aby założyć IV.

– Northwester Memorial - mruknąłem. - Mój brat jest tam lekarzem.

– Dobrze - odparł drugi i podał ETA przez radio.

– Cholera! - powiedział. - Ma złamane żebra i jego śledziona prawdopodobnie jest pęknięta. Spójrz. - Dokończył i wyciągnął rękę Willa jeszcze bardziej.

Moje oczy spoczęły na jego żebrach, a kiedy spojrzałem na jego klatkę, powietrze opuściło moje płuca. Miał małe piętno zaraz pod pachą. Było bardzo małe, lekko brązowe w kształcie czegoś, co wyglądało jak abstrakcyjna chmura. Widziałem taki znak wcześniej... na prawym udzie Emmetta i u mnie... obok mojego pępka.

W tym momencie przypomniałem sobie, co powiedział mi kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy myślałem, że jego ojciec udaje, że on nie istnieje.

_On nie udaje. Nie wie o moim istnieniu. Tak jest lepiej._

Nie! Nie mogło być... Jak?

– O mój Boże! - wyszeptałem i zacząłem się trząść. - Nie! To się nie dzieje! Nie!

– Jestem. Idź i przynieś nosze - nakazał paramedyk, gdy drugi wybiegł.

Po chwili był na noszach, wyjeżdżając na zewnątrz. Gdy wyszliśmy, Alice popędziła do nas, krzycząc imię Williama. Marcus biegł zaraz za nią.

– Alice - powiedziałem i spojrzała na mnie. - Marcus zawiezie cię do Northwestern, Emmett tam pracuje, dobrze? Zostanę z Willem i spotkamy się tam. Wyzdrowieje. - Dokończyłem, ona kiwnęła głową, płacząc histerycznie.

Gdy byliśmy na drodze, zadzwoniłem do Emmetta.

– _Hej mały... _- zaczął, ale mu przerwałem.

– Emmett, słuchaj mnie. Jadę karetką. William jest ranny! Proszę, czekaj na nas - powiedziałem szybko.

– _Edward?_

– Proszę, Emmett, potrzebuję dla niego kogoś, komu ufam, proszę - dławiłem się.

– _Dobra, dobra. Uspokój się, będę tam_. - Odparł i rozłączył się.

Przejechałem palcami po jego policzku i usunąłem pasmo jego włosów z oczu. Nigdy wcześniej w moim życiu nie czułem się tak przerażony.

_Nastała cisza. _–_ Dziwne - powiedział._

– _Co?_

– _Przysięgłabym, że macie takie same oczy._

– _N-nie, nie mamy. Mam oczy po mojej... cioci. Tak, cioci._

– Jezus! - wyszeptałem.

– _O człowieku, nie włosy - narzekał._

_Emmett złożył ręce na klatce. _–_ Dlaczego?_

– _Ponieważ jest wojna pomiędzy moimi włosami i grzebieniem. Ta dwójka ze sobą nie współpracuje._

Opony karetki zapiszczały głośno, kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy. Zobaczyłem Emmetta stojącego przy wyjściu w fartuchu. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Williama, a drzwi otworzyły się. Brat zobaczył mnie i szybko podbiegł ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Zobaczył Willa na noszach i odwrócił głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć.

– Edwardzie, co się, do cholery, stało?

– Emmett, proszę, pomóż mu - błagałem, gdy oni wieźli Williama na ER.

– Edwardzie spójrz na mnie – nakazał. Moje oczy spotkały jego i wrota się otwarły. Łzy były nie do zatrzymania. - Kim jest ten dzieciak?

– On jest... synem B-Belli... Emmett - dusiłem się.

– O kurwa! – zawołał.

– Em... on jest _moim_ synem - wyszeptałem i zatopiłem się w podłodze zaraz za ER.

1Jego serce

2Dziękuje Boże. Dziękuje.


	12. Rozdział 10: When Worlds Collide Part II

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 10 - część II**

**beta: Majj**

Alice przyjechała krótko po nas i szybko szła w moim kierunku, rozmawiając przez telefon. – Jestem cholerną panią prokurator i kiedy mówię, że to ważne, by skontaktować się z kimś z tego lotu, robisz to, a nie mnie kwestionujesz! - Gapiłem się na nią. – Nie dbam o to! Nie mogę czekać przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny! Zrób to! - warknęła i zamknęła telefon.

Marcus szedł zaraz za nią i przysięgam, był gotowy popuścić. Powiedziałem pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mi go głowy.

– Gdzie jest ta suka?

Alice zwęziła na mnie oczy. – Ona nie jest suką!

– Nie mówię do ciebie, Alice. Ty i ja porozmawiamy później - powiedziałem i wstałem z podłogi. - Marcus, gdzie jest Vicky?

– Na komisariacie. Wyszła, gdy wkroczyliśmy do szkoły – odparł ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Zadzwoń do chłopaków i powiedź, żeby ją aresztowali. Ona jest kretem. To ona pracowała z Adrianim - Jego twarz stała się czerwona. Myślałem, że dostanie ataku. - Ten skurwiel mi powiedział - dokończyłem i wróciłem myślami do czasu, kiedy mi kłamała albo dnia, gdy złapałem ją rozmawiającą przez telefon.

– Jesteś pewien? - jęknął.

– Absolutnie! Złap ją zanim ucieknie! - Marcus wyciągnął telefon i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia.

Czekaliśmy przed izbą przyjęć w ciszy. Dla niego musiałem być spokojny. Nic dobrego się nie stanie, jeśli to stracę. Drzwi od ER otworzyły się i Emmett wyszedłt. Jego zdziwienie było bardziej niż ewidentne, gdy zobaczył tam Alice. Przez wyraz jego twarzy, wiedziałam, że to nie były dobre wiadomości.

– Emmett? - zapytałem.

– Chodźmy usiąść - rzekł i wskazał na małą kanapę obok recepcji.

– Nie chcę siadać - dławiłem się. - Proszę powiedz mi.

– Dobra – zaczął, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Skaleczenie na klatce nie było głębokie, więc podstawowe organy nie zostały uszkodzone. Prześwietlenie pokazało nam, że jego żebra prawdziwe - powiedział i wskazał na swoją lewą stronę - …szóste i siódme są złamane. Brzeg tego drugiego rozciął śledzionę i spowodował wewnętrzne krwawienie.

– Nie - wyszeptała Alice i złapałem ją, zanim zemdlała na podłogę.

– Przygotowują go do operacji. Sarah spróbuje zaszyć śledzionę. Jeśli to nie zadziała, to wtedy ją usunie. Kiedy zszywaliśmy go, wymiotował i miał mały atak. Uderzenie spowodowało pewien obrzęk mózgu – przerwał na chwilę. - MRI pokazuje, że jest mały i Sarah jest pewna, że obrzęk zejdzie w mniej niż tydzień. Będzie na lekach przez pierwsze siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny, z odpowiednimi lekami i terapią tlenową, wyleczy się.

Zanim Emmett skończył, byłem gotowy zemdleć.

– Będzie nam potrzebna odrobina krwi - powiedział Emmett. - B _minus _dokładnie. - Dokończył, patrząc na mnie uważnie. To był nasz typ krwi, bardzo rzadki. Jedynie O minus i B minus były akceptowane do naszego obiegu.

– Gdzie mam iść? - zapytałem.

– Chodź ze mną.

– Edward? - wyszeptała Alice.

Pomogłem jej usiąść. – Emmett, William i ja mamy tę samą grupę krwi. Idziemy oddać krew, ponieważ będą potrzebowali jej do operacji, dobrze? - zapytałem, a ona kiwnęła głową. Okrutna kobieta, która weszła do szpitala zniknęła i teraz patrzyłem na przestraszone stworzenie.

– Co mam zrobić? - płakała. - Nie mogę złapać Belli, a samolot Charliego ląduje za dwie godziny! Co jeśli coś się stanie?

– Słuchaj mnie! - powiedziałem i zmusiłem, aby na mnie spojrzała. - Nic się nie stanie. Wyzdrowieje. Zostań tutaj i poczekaj na mnie, dobrze? Kiedy wrócę porozmawiamy.

W oddziale Hematologii wszyscy szybko pracowali. Usadzili nas i zaczęli działać. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak Emmett do mnie mówi, ale nie mogłem odpowiedzieć. Jedyna rzecz była wyryta w mojej głowie...

Miałem syna... Bella i ja mieliśmy syna. Syna, o którym nigdy nie wiedziałem.

_Możesz być zdziwiony przez rzeczy, jakie ci powie._

Pierwszym odczuciem po uświadomieniu sobie, był gniew... Gniew, jakiego nikt, nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Charlie wiedział o Williamie i nigdy, nawet raz o nim nie wspomniał. Dlaczego? Co ja zrobiłem, poza kochaniem jej? Co zrobiłem źle? Dlaczego ukrywała to w tajemnicy przede mną?

– Jasper, nie mam pojęcia... tylko... tylko przyjedź tutaj tak szybko, jak to możliwe. – Usłyszałem, jak Emmett szepcze do telefonu.

– _Wiesz – powiedziała, gdy dotarła do brzegu. - Myślałam o tym, o co mnie spytałeś kilka dni temu._

– _Kilka dni temu pytałem cię o wiele rzeczy - droczyłem się._

– _Pamiętam - odpowiedziała, gdy przytuliła się bliżej mnie._

– _Więc o czym myślałaś?_

– _Chcę, abyśmy mieli tylko synów. Nie sądzę, aby twoje biedne serce zniosło od teraz córkę w wieku nastoletnim - śmiała się. - Chcę, aby nasi chłopcy mieli twoje oczy, twoje serce i twój umysł – oznajmiła i zatrzymała się._

– _Allle... _

– _Chcę, aby mieli mój kolor włosów. Nie chcę, aby moje biedne dzieci były dręczone z powodu włosów w kolorze pensów. – Zakończyła i zaczęła się śmiać._

– _Oooo, dorwę cię, Swan! – upozorowałem warknięcie i zaatakowałem jej bok._

– Edward? – zawołał Emmett, wyciągając mnie z myśli.

– Hmm?

– Skończyliśmy. Idziemy, przebierzesz się i potem cię zszyję.

– Muszę sprawdzić, co z Alice. Ona jest sama Emmett - powiedziałem.

– Jasper jest z nią. Chodź, idziemy.

Zabrał mnie do swojej szafki, żeby mógł dać mi jakieś dodatkowe rzeczy i pokierował mnie do prysznica. Stałem pod wodą, Bóg wie, jak długo. Moje myśli biegały w różnych kierunkach.

Odeszła, bo była w ciąży?

Dlatego wzięła pieniądze?

Planowała powiedzieć mi o Willu?

Czy będzie trzymać go z dala ode mnie?

Czy Carlisle wiedział?

– To sukinsyn - warknąłem. - Musiał. Jest pieprzonym lekarzem.

– Ed - usłyszałem Emmetta na zewnątrz łazienki. - Za chwilę zabiorą dzieciaka na operację. Przygotuj się.

Ubrałem się szybko i poszedłem do obszaru przyjęć. Jasper siedział na kanapie, trzymając głowę w rękach. Nigdzie nie było widać Alice.

– Chodź ze mną - powiedział Emmett.

Em zabrał mnie, żebym zobaczył Williama, który był w małym pomieszczeniu z Alice stojącą obok niego. Miał zamknięte oczy i był taki blady. Jego ciało było podłączone do maszyn i miał dwa wenflony w ręce. Cięcie na jego klatce było zakryte, a siniec na boku był prawie czarny.

– Jezu Chryste - wyszeptałem trzęsącym się głosem.

– Kiedy wydobrzejesz - mówiła Alice przez łzy - pojedziemy do Seattle odwiedzić dziadków i wtedy pójdziemy zobaczyć Mariners. Co o tym myślisz? Po wszystkim, wskoczymy do pierwszego samolotu i polecimy do Disneylandu. Będziemy jeździć Space Mountain i wtedy... wt... - powiedziała i zaczęła ciężko. - Wtedy, będę s-s-siedzieć obok ciebie, więc... w-więc będziesz mógł się śmiać z-ze mnie k-kiedy krzyczę 'krwawy morderca' - dokończyła i zaczęła ciężko płakać. - Kocham cię, Williamie. - Pocałowała jego rękę i umieściła ich złączone ręce na jej czole.

Siedziałem na skraju jego łóżka. Alice spojrzała na mnie, a jej oczy wyrażały taki żal. Bazując na instynkcie, położyłem rękę na jej. Nie ją powinienem obwiniać, nie znałem jej wtedy, więc i ona nie znała mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej smutno, dając jej znać, że ze mną w porządku. Nawet, jeśli było tak wiele do omówienia.

– Hej dzieciaku - wyszeptałem. - Wydobrzejesz, słyszysz mnie? I kiedy w pełni wydobrzejesz, spotkamy się ponownie w parku tak jak to zawsze robimy i pogramy z Sandlerem.

– Kim jest Sandler? - wyszeptała.

– Jego pies.

– Sunny. Nazywa się Sunny - pociągnęła nosem. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszły dwie pielęgniarki. Sprawdziły sprzęt ostatni raz i wywiozły go.

Emmett powiedział nam, że nie może iść na operację Willa, ponieważ ma już jedną. Szacowany czas oczekiwania, który nie uwzględniał żądnych nieprzewidzianych komplikacji to około trzy godziny i obiecał, że do tego czasu wróci. Siedzieliśmy w poczekali niedaleko OR i czekaliśmy. Alice była zwinięta w ramionach Jaspera, cicho płacząc. To było, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, czemu nigdy nie posunęła się dalej z Jasperem... Ponieważ chciała utrzymać Belle i Williama z dala ode mnie.

Dlaczego?

– Alice? - zapytałem, a ona odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie czerwonymi oczami. - Unikałaś Jaspera przeze mnie, prawda? - Świeże łzy uformowały się w jej oczach i potwierdziła. - Ale dlaczego?

– Edward - czkała. - Nie mogę ci wiele powiedzieć. To nie moje miejsce. Kiedy ona wrócił, zrobi to. Jestem tego pewna.

– Powiedziałaś jej, że wiem? - zapytałem.

– Nie. Zostawiłam tylko wiadomość, co stało się w Williama szkole, że zabraliśmy go do szpitala i musi natychmiast wracać. Sądziłam, że lepiej będzie nie dać jej zbyt wielu informacji, ponieważ będzie panikować.

Potwierdziłem. – Nie mów jej, że wiem.

Przez kolejne minuty byliśmy cicho. – Powiedziałam tylko Charliemu - wyszeptała. - Przyjeżdża tutaj na urodziny Willa.

– _Ile masz lat? - zapytałem,_

– _W styczniu będę miał trzynaście – odpowiedział._

– Kiedy są jego urodziny? - spytałem ochrypłym głosem.

Zgarbiła się i ponownie zaczęła płakać. – Dzisiaj...

**-Ж-**

Godzinę później, z pomocą Jaspera przekonałem Alice, aby pozwoliła mu zabrać się do domu. Mogłaby wtedy przynieść kilka rzeczy dla Williama, skoro będzie ich potrzebował. Po chwili wahania, zgodziła się, a ja obiecałem zadzwonić do Jaspera, jeśli w międzyczasie będą jakieś wiadomości. Będzie musiała zabrać Sunny do hotelu dla zwierząt, zanim ktoś będzie w stanie również go odebrać. Kiedy w końcu wyszli, załamałem się.

Zacząłem płakać tak bardzo. Płakałem za Williama, za siebie, za Bellę, gdy przypomniałem sobie rzeczy, jakie William mówił mi od czasu do czasu o swojej mamie. Co to wszystko znaczyło? Czułem się taki zły i zdradzony, ponieważ oni tylko kłamali. Życie, o którym zawsze marzyłem, żeby z nią mieć... Życie, od którego byłem blisko, aby je mieć i zostało ode mnie zabrane. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?

_Próbowali dać jej pieniądze, ale nigdy ich nie wzięła. Jest bardzo dumną osobą, kiedy o to chodzi._

_Cieszę się, że nie wie. Gdy o mnie wiedział, cierpiałby._

– Oh, Will - szlochałem.

– Wiesz - usłyszałem głos i odwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć na jego źródło. Charlie stał w drzwiach z rękoma w kieszeni. - Kiedy William odwiedził mnie w Forks dwa lata temu, byłem tak przerażony. Bella miała egzaminy i Alice musiała na jakiś czas wyjechać, więc zaoferowałem, że wezmę go na kilka tygodni. By być precyzyjnym była to przerwa wiosenna. Zaręczyny Emmetta miały być za dwa dni, więc musiałem działać szybko. Zarezerwowałem bilet na pierwszy możliwy samolot i Will przyjechał dwa dni przed tobą - kontynuował, gdy usiadł na prześle przede mną. - Musiałem być bardzo ostrożny poruszając się wokół z nim. Dlatego wziąłem wolne w pracy i powiedziałem ci, że jadę na ryby z Billym. Pamiętasz? - zapytał, a ja potwierdziłem. - Oczywiście nie pojechałem. Mając dziesięciolatka pełnego energii na małej łódce, nie jest zabawne. - Powiedział i uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Zdecydowałem się zostać z nim w domu. Jednego dnia siedział na kanapie patrząc na zdjęcie, które nosił ze sobą, odkąd miał pięć lat. To było twoje zdjęcie - zatrzymał się, a moje serce przyśpieszyło.

– „Dziadku", zapytał mnie, „Czy kiedykolwiek zobaczę go naprawdę?". Edward, przysięgam na Boga, moje serce roztrzaskało się od jego pytania. W tym momencie pewien pomysł formułował się w mojej głowie. Znałem dzień i godzinę, kiedy będziesz wyjeżdżał, więc pożyczyłem auto Sue i zabrałem go do twojego domu. Ukryliśmy się w lesie i czekaliśmy na ciebie. Edwardzie, kiedy ten dzieciak zobaczył cię po raz pierwszy, był zszokowany. W chwili, gdy stanąłeś na werandzie, odwrócił się i spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział, „Mój tato".

– Oczywiście nie powiedzieliśmy Belli. Domyśliła się, że ty i ja rozmawiamy od czasu do czasu, ale nigdy nie znała zasięgu naszej relacji. Jednej nocy, we wrześniu zeszłego roku, zadzwonił do mnie spanikowany. Kręcił, że cię widział i zostawił bez słowa. Powiedziałem mu, żeby się rozluźnił i od początku powiedział mi, co się stało. Po tym jak panika minęła, powiedział mi tylko jedną rzecz - powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

– Co ci powiedział? - zapytałem ochrypłym głosem.

– Mój tato wymiata! - odparł, starając się naśladować Williama. Uśmiechnąłem się i głośno odetchnąłem. Cholerne wrota znowu się otworzyły. - Po wywiadzie podjął decyzję, że postara się ciebie poszukać i poznać, bez ujawniania jego prawdziwej osobowości. To, dlatego zawsze spotykałeś go w parku. To, dlatego poszedł na komisariat i poprosił o śledzenie cię. Nie potrzebował wiedzieć niczego o policyjnym gównie. Miał mnie, jeśli potrzebował jakiś informacji. Jednakże, kiedy mówiłeś mu o radiowozie, dla niego to było, jakbyś mówił mu bajkę na dobranoc. „Mój tato powiedział mi to", „mój tato powiedział mi tamto", „Nie jest to świetne dziadku".

– Najgorszy był dzień strzelaniny. Błagał mnie, abym zadzwonił na komisariat i dowiedział się, gdzie byłeś. Był wściekły: przez cały czas płakał, rzadko spał i kiedy już, śnił o tym. Nawet, jeśli poradziłem mu, aby cię nie odwiedzał w szpitalu. Ze względu na Bellę, zrobił to. Nigdy nie słyszałem go tak wściekłego. „Nie musisz mi mówić, co mam robić, Charlie. On prawie umarł i był sam!" powiedział mi i rozłączył się. Bella nie powiedziała mi o postrzale. Zadzwoniłem do niej, aby sprawdzić, co u niej i wiedziałem, że wszystko mi powie. Musiałem znaleźć sposób, aby zatrzymać ją w domu, kiedy on był z tobą. Ona nie mogła się dowiedzieć, synu.

– Dlaczego, do cholery, nie? - warknąłem przez łzy. - On jest moim synem, Charlie! Miałem prawo o nim wiedzieć. Być częścią jego życia!

– Masz prawo czuć się w ten sposób. Mówiłem jej to, ale to była jej decyzja. Nie wiesz o niektórych sprawach - powiedział spokojnie.

– Więc, do cholery, wyjaw mi to!

– To nie moja sprawa, by o tym mówić. Mogę powiedzieć, że jednakże rozumiem jej postępowanie. Nawet, jeśli byłbym na jej miejscu, podjąłbym inne decyzje. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, nie móc wesprzeć finansowo swojego dziecka, kiedy nadchodzi ten moment i musi iść do college'u.

– Mówisz mi, że wzięła pieniądze od mojej rodziny, aby opłacić studia? O to ci chodzi? Sprzedała moje pieprzone serce za trzydzieści kawałków?

– Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale lepiej dobieraj swoje słowa wokół mnie, gdy następnym razem będziesz mówić o mojej córce, synu! Chodzi mi o to, że kocham cię, jak mojego własnego, ale nie zawaham się skopać ci dupy! - powiedział gniewnie. - Chyba, że znasz całą historię. Lepiej zamknij swoją gębę!

W tej chwili byłem zaskoczony. – Czy Carlisle wiedział? - zapytałem i popatrzył na mnie zmieszany. – O tym, że mam syna.

– Nie - westchnął. - Słuchaj po _pierwsze _nie chciałem, żeby się dowiedziała, ponieważ wskoczyłaby do pierwszego samolotu i wyjechała. To by się nigdy nie skończyło, Edwardzie. Niestety, stało się to tak jak teraz, ale...

– Ale co, Charlie? Kochałem to dziecko, nie wiedząc nawet, że jest moje. Wiesz, co stało się, gdy usłyszałem jego imię? Co się, kurwa, stało, gdy zobaczyłem jego znamię?

– Nie, ale mogę sobie wyobrazić.

– Nie możesz, Charlie - dusiłem się. - Kurwa!

W tej chwili traciłem zmysły. Potrzebowałem odpowiedzi, których nikt nie chciał mi udzielić. Tylko Bella mogła, a jej tutaj nie było. Cała sytuacja była nienaturalna. Sytuacje, jak ta, nie działy się poza książkami i filmami. Co mam zrobić? Byłem spieprzony.

Charlie zachichotał, a ja gapiłem się na niego. – W tej sytuacji nie ma nic śmiesznego - warknąłem.

– Nie z tego się śmieję. Pamiętasz, gdy poszliśmy na ryby? Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, żebym powiedział 'cześć' do telefonu?

– _Cześć dzieciaku – uśmiechnął się Charlie i usłyszałem, jak coś się stłukło. _

– _Cholera - powiedział szybko. - Muszę lecieć, pa! - Przerwało połączenie i schowałem telefon._

– _Dziwne._

– _O tak – zaśmiał się Charlie._

– Zadzwoniłem do niego następnego dnia. Był szybki. 'Dziadku postradałeś rozum? Przez ciebie prawie miałem atak serca.' Skarcił mnie za bycie lekkomyślnym. Dwunastolatek skarcił swojego dziadka, możesz to sobie wyobrazić? - dokończył i ponownie zachichotał.

Gdy miałem otworzyć usta i powiedzieć, Alice i Jasper wrócili. Kiedy zobaczyła Charliego, podbiegła do niego i zaczęła płakać. Przepraszała, że nie była w stanie go ochronić. Ja byłem tym, który powinien to robić, a nie ona.

– Mary Alice, jest dobrze. To nie była twoja wina – rzekł, trzymając ją ciasno.

Jasper przyszedł i usiadł koło mnie, podając kubek kawy. – Trzymaj. Myślę, że jej potrzebujesz.

– Dzięki, Tex - wyszeptałem.

– Stary – zaczął, pochylając się do mojego ucha. - Ten dom cuchnie twoją twarzą. Poza sypialną Alice, kuchnią i łazienką, w każdym pomieszczeniu są twoje zdjęcia.

– Jasper, proszę. Zacząłem się uspokajać. P-po prostu n-nie - wyszeptałem.

– To prawda? To twój syn? - zapytał, a ja potwierdziłem.

– Cholera – zamilkł na chwilę. - Powiedziała mi wszystko, co powinienem wiedzieć. Dlaczego nie chciała kontynuować związku ze mną, wiesz.

– Przepraszam - powiedziałem, patrząc na podłogę.

– To nie jest twoja wina albo jej. Nawet Belli nie podała prawdziwego powodu. Alice powiedziała jej, że jest zajęta i nie ma czasu na związek - westchnął.

– Więc wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem.

– Tak myślę. Czas pokaże - odpowiedział i lekko klepnął mnie w plecy. - Wyzdrowieje, Edwardzie. Po wszystkim to twoje dziecko. - Pocieszał mnie.

Emmett wszedł do poczekalni, a kobieta zaraz za nim. – Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się. - Jestem dr Forester, lekarz Williama - powiedziała i spojrzała na Alice. - Zapewne jest pani matką?

– Nie, jego matka jest w podróży powrotnej. Czekam na nią, aż wyląduje, aby jej powiedzieć. Jestem jego opiekunem - zatrzymała i zwróciła wzrok na mnie, lekko się uśmiechając. Wyciągnęła rękę i ponownie powiedziała. - Jego ojciec jest tutaj.

Podszedłem do nich i lekarka zaczęła mówić. – Jak już wiecie, jego śledziona została przerwana. Naprawdę bardzo starałam się uratować narząd, ale niestety musieliśmy przejść do pełnej splenektomii. Rozdarcie było zbyt duże, by je zszyć. Skoro organ był połączony do jego układu immunologicznego, może być na antybiotykach do szesnastego roku życia.

– Jezus - dławiłem się.

– Nie ma co się martwic. Od teraz będę obserwować postępy i wtedy zobaczymy, opierając się na tym, jak to idzie. Żebra zostały skorygowane, ale wyleczenie zajmie kilka miesięcy. Jak doktor Cullen poinformował was, MRI wykazało mały obrzęk mózgu. Przez następne siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny utrzymamy go w wywołanej śpiączce i zostawimy go, aby sam się obudził. Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że opuchlizna nie spowoduje żadnych uszkodzeń mózgu.

– Czy jest możliwość, że będzie potrzebował więcej krwi? - zapytałem. Kurwa, byłem gotowy osuszyć siebie, jeśli będzie potrzebował więcej.

– Nie - uśmiechnęła się. - Zazwyczaj pacjenci w podobnym stanie jak pański syn, muszą być w ICU przynajmniej czterdzieści osiem godzin. Zatrzymamy go tam dzisiaj na pooperacyjnej sali i jutro w południe przeniesiemy go do prywatnego pokoju. Emmett obiecał, że osobiście będzie obserwował dziecko tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. - Spojrzała na mojego brata i smutno się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

– Możemy go zobaczyć, proszę? - płakała Alice.

– Tylko przez pięć minut i pojedynczo - odparła lekarka. - Proszę za mną.

– Dziękuję, Emmett – przytuliłem go.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować - powiedział i wypuścił mnie. - Wszystko dla rodziny. I on też jest moją rodziną.

Gdy czekałem, aż Alice i Charlie skończą, zdezynfekowałem mojego ręce i założyłem jednorazowe wysterylizowane rękawiczki oraz maskę. Kiedy wyszli, oboje mieli czerwone oczy. Alice zatrzymała się na chwilę.

– Edwardzie?

– Tak?

– Dziękuję.

– Za co? Ja powinienem...

– Że nie byłeś na mnie zły - wyszeptała.

– Alice, złość jest teraz ostatnią rzeczą w moich myślach. Czy jestem zdenerwowany? Tak, ale wiem, że to teraz nie pomoże Williamowi, więc...

– Wiem - powiedziała, odchodząc.

Wszedłem do pokoju. Kiedy zobaczyłem go tam leżącego. I przysięgam na Boga, to było, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce z klatki. Małymi kroczkami podszedłem do niego i usiadłem na krześle. Wziąłem jego dłoń w swoją i pocałowałem jego kostki.

– Williamie, przepraszam, że nie byłem w stanie obronić cię przed nim - wyszeptałem. - Proszę obudź się wkrótce albo nie wiem, co zrobię, dzieciaku.

Wszystko zaczęło napływać w jednej chwili: każde pojedyncze pytanie, jakie mi zadał i każda pojedyncza odpowiedz wróciła do Belli. W tym czasie, niczego nie podejrzewałem. Po prostu myślałem o nich, jako przypadku, jak jego matka miała tak wiele wspólnego z Bellą. Jego nadopiekuńczość wobec mnie w każdej gównianej sytuacji, na jaką się natknęliśmy. Jego panika, kiedy zostałem postrzelony. Oczekiwanie, jakie czułem za każdym razem, kiedy byliśmy oddzieleni.

– Udało ci się zmienić moje życie. Sprawiłeś, że chciałem być lepszym człowiekiem, z nadziejami i marzeniami - mówiłem, a gula zaczęła formułować się w moim gardle. - Nie jestem na ciebie zły, Williamie. Nigdy nie mógłbym być na ciebie zły... k-kocham cię, dzieciaku.

_Mój tato jest taki podobny do oficera Cullena. Nie miałem szczęścia w moim życiu: los i złe decyzje uniemożliwiły mi poznanie mojego ojca. Wiem, kim on jest i co znaczył dla mojej mamy. Wiem, co znaczyłby dla mnie. Jeśli miałbym szansę spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy - powiedział, podnosząc swoją głowę i popatrzył na mnie. - Powiedziałbym mu, że był, jest i zawsze będzie moim bohaterem._

_Edwardzie, kocham cię._

_Nie! Zostaw mojego t- zostaw go w spokoju!_

– Zamierzałeś powiedzieć tatę, prawda? Cały czas wiedziałeś - stwierdziłem i zacząłem płakać. - Powiedziałeś mi, że jestem twoim ojcem, a ja tego nie zrozumiałem. Ah, Will – wyszeptałem, gdy moje łzy ponownie zaczęły płynąć.

**-Ж-**

Kolejne dni mijały jak plama. W ogóle nie opuściłam szpitala. Pierwszą noc spędziłem w gabinecie Emmetta, skoro nie mogłem pozostać na ICU. Charlie dotrzymał mi towarzystwa i wyszedł tylko na kilka godzin następnego ranka, aby się wykąpać i coś zjeść.

Dr Forester zgodnie ze swoimi słowami przeniosła Willa do prywatnej sali. Nawet, jeśli ubezpieczenie zdrowotne Belli pokrywało wszystko, czego potrzebował William do leczenia, nie pokrywało luksusowej sali. Emmett pokrył wszystko wraz z Alice. Na moje i Charliego osłupienie. Powiedział, że wszystko dla rodziny i to właśnie znaczyło. Nigdy nie opuścił jego boku chyba, że musiał iść na obchód albo na ER. Rose to była inna historia. Kiedy dowiedziała się o rozwoju sytuacji, była zszokowana, zła i szczęśliwa w tym samym momencie. Zmusiłem ją, aby obiecała mi, że pozwoli mi rozwinąć sprawy w sposób, jaki uważałem za najlepszy.

To dlatego byłem sam w pokoju, czekając na Bellę.

Alice w końcu udało się z nią skontaktować i powiedzieć najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła o sytuacji Williama, pomijając brutalne szczegóły. Jak prosiłem, nie wspomniała o mnie. Nie chciałem, żeby przyszła przygotowana. Musiałem ją powalić... Chciałem tylko niefiltrowanej prawy.

Spędziłem trzy dni ucząc się każdego najmniejszego szczegółu na jego twarzy. Emmett miał rację. Mieliśmy taki sam kształt oczu, a on miał jej rzęsy. Miał jej nos, twarz w kształcie serca i moje usta. Będzie wysoki, jak ja. Będzie łamaczem serc.

W końcu Charlie pojechał z Alice, aby odebrać Bellę z lotniska. Spojrzałem na zegarek i uświadomiłem sobie, że powinni wkrótce przyjechać. Poszedłem do łazienki i umyłem się. Właśnie suszyłem twarz, kiedy usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi, coś upadło na podłogę i delikatny płacz.

– Oh, dziecko - płakała. Otworzyłem cicho drzwi i przesunąłem się, aby stanąć w rogu za nią. Siedziała na łóżku obok niego, całując każdy cal jego twarzy. - Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię. To był taki błąd i przepraszam. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Mamusia tak bardzo cię kocha - zatrzymała się, wciąż mnie nie zauważając. - Kiedy się obudzisz, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Mały człowieczku, twój tato jest tutaj w Chicago. Wiem jak bardzo chciałeś go poznać i przepraszam, że utrzymywałam to w tajemnicy. Kiedy się obudzisz, pójdę do niego, porozmawiam z nim i przyprowadzę go tutaj. Będzie kochał każdy twój kawałek - kontynuowała. Jej ramiona zaczęły się trząść i wiedziałem, że płakała. - Straciłam twojego ojca, ponieważ nie miałam wyboru, kochanie. Nie mogę również stracić ciebie. Proszę... _Przysięgam, _powiem twojemu tacie o wszystkim - zakończyła i zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. - Tylko o-obudź się... to wszystko, o co proszę.

Wziąłem oddech. – Jego tato już tu jest - powiedziałem, a ona odwróciła się, aby na mnie spojrzeć z rozszerzonymi oczami. - Nigdy więcej kłamstw i sekretów, Bello - kontynuowałem i usiadłem na krześle, dokładnie na wprost niej, po drugiej stronie łóżka Willa. - Czas na prawdę...


	13. Rozdział 11: A Woman's Worth

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 11**

_Beta: TruskawowySzampan_

Powiedzieć, że była zszokowana byłoby nieporozumieniem. Jej oczy były szerokie i mógłbym przysiąc, że nie oddychała. W życiu się nie spodziewała, że mnie tu zastanie. Umierałem, żeby dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się teraz w jej głowie; starała się znaleźć wymówkę, czy próbowała wymyślić skąd wiem o Willu?

- J-jak... dl... – wyjąkała.

- Jak i dlaczego nie jest teraz ważne. Czy wiem, że mam syna? Tak – zacząłem równomiernie tak, jak to możliwe. – W tej chwili, potrzebuję prawdy, Bello i niczego więcej. W końcu nadszedł czas, nie sądzisz?

- Jak się dowiedziałeś? – zapytała zdesperowana. – Jak to mu się stało?

Westchnąłem. – Znam Williama od września. Czy wtedy wiedziałem, że jest moim synem? Nie. Z tego, co wiem, co Charlie mi powiedział, po tym jak zobaczył mnie na zajęciach, William zdecydował się mnie poszukać i to było...

- O mój Boże! To byłeś ty? – wyszeptała.

- Zawiązaliśmy przyjaźń, która dla obojga z nas znaczyła więcej. W tym czasie nie mogłem tylko tego zrozumieć. Teraz wiem... – powiedziałem, przejeżdżając palcami przez jego ciemne włosy.

- Co stało się w jego szkole, Edwardzie? – spytała trzęsącym się głosem.

- Bello, moje życie jest otoczone przez popieprzonych ludzi. To jest to, co robię. James Adriani był jednym z tych gości. Dwa tygodnie temu jego córka zmarła na serce i nie był z nią. Obserwował mnie i Williama, zanim dziecko odeszło. W dniu, gdy Will został zraniony, James został poinformowany, że zostałem zaproszony do szkoły Williama. Chodzi o to, że chciał zabić mnie, a później siebie. Byłem zakuty i uderzył mnie. William to widział i zaatakował Jamesa, żeby powstrzymać go przed ranieniem mnie. Reszta to już historia – powiedziałem.

- Co stało się z tym skurwielem? – syknęła. Podniosłem brwi w szoku, ale szybko się otrząsnąłem. Bella nigdy nie przeklinała.

- Zabiłem go – powiedziałem i zniżyłem głowę. – Nie chciałem, aby Wi...

- Wiem. To był tylko zły czas. Nigdy nie zraniłbyś kogoś bez powodu – wyszeptała.

Bella nagle wstała i sięgnęła po torebkę. Szybko wytarła łzy, wyciągnęła swój portfel i podała mi zdjęcie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem na ten widok, zanim łzy pojawiły się w moich oczach. Patrzyłem na piękne dziecko, kilku miesięczne, ze świecącymi, zielonymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem. Jego nowo wykiełkowane zęby wypełniały wszystkie czarne dziury i pęknięcia tego świata, przypominając mi, co znaczy czystość.

Szloch wyrwał się z mojej klatki. – D-dlaczego? – dławiłem się. Mogłem czuć łzy na policzkach, ale nie mogłem wykonać ruchu, aby je wytrzeć. Nie było sensu. Spojrzałem na mojego syna i cicho płakałem. – D-dlaczego?

- Przepraszam, Edwardzie – szlochała. – Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo tego teraz żałuję.

- Muszę wiedzieć.

Kiwnęła głową. – Powiem ci wszystko – wyszeptała, gdy pocałowała rękę Willa. – Tylko daj mi kilka minut na oczyszczenie moich myśli.

Była wyczerpana, widziałem to. Prawdopodobnie nie zamknęła swoich oczu, aby przespać się, choć przez chwilę. Szczęśliwa i kochająca dziewczyna, którą pamiętałem została zastąpiona przez wypaloną kobietę. To było tak, jakby oddała wszystko i jedyna rzecz, jaka trzymała ją w kupie, to nasz syn.

- Pamiętasz dzień, gdy mieliśmy spotkać się w jadłodajni na śniadanie, ale nie przyszedłeś? – zapytała.

- To dlatego, że zadzwoniłaś do domu i powiedziałaś, że nie dasz rady – powiedziałem.

- Nie, nie zadzwoniłam. Twój ojciec zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że musisz być gdzieś ze swoim dziadkiem. W tym dniu zostałam w domu i czekałam na twój telefon. Około południa, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i pośpieszyłam do nich, bo myślałam, że to ty, ale kiedy otworzyłam drzwi w zamian zobaczyłam Carlisle'a i Gregory'ego – powiedziała, przejeżdżając palcami przez włosy. – Wmaszerowali do mojego domu bez zaproszenia. Wyraźnie byli obrzydzeni, porównując to do swoich „pałaców" – kontynuowała i spojrzała na mnie. – Zapytałam się, czy chcą coś do picia, ale Carlisle odmówił, mówiąc, że muszą coś powiedzieć, a ja mam słuchać. Będąc szczerym, zatrzymywał się kilka razy; to było jakby chciał uniknąć rozmowy, ale w pewnej chwili Gregory przeczyścił gardło. To obudziło Carlisle'a. Zaczął mówić o dziedzictwie rodzinnym i jakie to było ważne. Powiedział, że popełnił błąd, działając impulsywnie, kiedy chodziło o Esme i, że zawsze będzie żałował, iż nie poszedł za radą ojca.

- Bello, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytałem. Byłem zdumiony, nie chodziło tu o Carlisle albo Ma. Chodziło o nią i mnie.

- Twój ojciec był oczarowany Esme, ale naprawdę nie był w niej zakochany. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedział. Kiedy zapytałam go, dlaczego mówi mi te rzeczy, powiedział, że nawet, jeśli nie dzielicie DNA, jesteś taki jak on. Nie wierzyłam mu, ponieważ _znałam _cię jak nikt inny. Powiedział mi, że nie mam innego wyjścia tylko cię opuścić. Carlisle był gotowy zrobić wszystko, co trzeba będzie, aby zapobiec, abyś _powtórzył _jego _błąd – _podkreśliła. – Zaoferował mi pieniądze, dużo pieniędzy, które opłaciłyby nie tylko college, ale również szkołę medyczną. Oczywiście, nie przyjęłam ich. Mogę być biedna, ale kochałam cię i to wszystko, czego potrzebowałam.

- Mówisz, że mnie kochałaś, ale wciąż wzięłaś pieprzone pieniądze, Bello.

Potrząsnęła głową i wytarła łzy. – Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałam. Nie wzięłam pieniędzy, Edwardzie – wyszeptała.

Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej w mojej klatce. – Um, c... co właśnie powiedziałaś?

- _Nie wzięłam pieniędzy,_ Edwardzie. Kiedy „zaproponował" tą _alternatywę, _byłam zszokowana. Jednakże, gdy oprzytomniałam powiedziałam proste nie. Nigdy nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego. Wiedział to.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziałem.

- Kiedy odmówiłam, jego postawa zmieniła się. Był cicho przez kilka minut, a później stał się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, wiedziałam, że to skończone.

- Co powiedział? – spytałem, ledwo się trzymając.

- Że upewni się, iż każda osoba w moim życiu będzie cierpieć, zwłaszcza Charlie i ty. Jeśli cię nie zostawię, wyprze się ciebie. Nie będzie wspierał cię finansowo i zostawi cię bez grosza. Nigdy nie zostaniesz federalnym, tak jak zawsze marzyłeś, skoro nie będziesz mieć wsparcia rodziny i ich kontaktów.

_Charlie wpuścił mnie do domu i pokazał, abym poszedł na górę. Słyszałem jej płacz._

_- Co się stało, kochanie? – zapytałem, gdy usiadłem na jej łóżku, biorąc ją w ramiona._

_- Nie mogę jechać z t-tobą – zawodziła._

_Co? – Skarbie, o czym mówisz?_

_- Dostałam listy potwierdzające z Dartmouth i Stanford._

_Uśmiechałem się do niej. – Kochanie to wspaniałe wieści._

_- Nie! Nie! Nie widzisz, Edwardzie? Nie mogę jechać! Charlie nie może zapłacić tak wiele pieniędzy! Bank gwarantuje dwadzieścia tysięcy i to wystarczy ledwo na rok! P-po prostu nie mogę! – płakała._

_- Bells... – zacząłem, ale mi przerwała._

_Pojadę gdziekolwiek ona będzie jechać! Nie obchodziło mnie Stanford albo Dartmouth. Pojedziemy razem, gdzie będzie dla niej dogodniej. Kiedy zacznie się szkoła medyczna, będę robił w dwóch pracach, jeśli trzeba będzie, tylko, aby mogła dokończysz studia. Oficer policji nie zarabia tak wiele, dopóki nie uderzy trzydziestki, fundusz powierniczy będzie aktywowany i będę w stanie spłacić jej pożyczki i rozwinąć naszą rodzinę._

_- Więc – zacząłem i uśmiechnąłem się jak zakochany głupek, którym byłem. Spojrzała na mnie, jakby wyrosła mi druga głowa. – Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?_

Wstałem z krzesła, moja klatka była taka ciężka jak dzikiego zwierzęcia. To sukinsyn! Ta miernota, ten skurwysyn spowodował to wszystko. Pomimo morderczych myśli, które bombardowały moją głowę, musiałem wiedzieć więcej.

- Mów dalej – jęknąłem.

- Edwardzie, znałeś moją przeszłość, jak bardzo Charlie walczył finansowo. Wiedziałeś, że już wziął pożyczkę, żeby zapłacić za moje czesne. Jak miałam żyć sama ze sobą, jeśli zabrałabym ci twoje marzenia? Jak byłabym w stanie znieść, że w pewnym sensie nienawidzisz mnie za to, że powstrzymałam cię przed osiągnięciami? Liczyłeś na te pieniądze! Planowałeś, że to zmniejszy twoje obciążenia. Powiedziałeś mi to więcej niż raz. Wiem, że pieniądze nie były najważniejszą rzeczą dla ciebie. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie wciąż nie są, ale oni zamieszali ci je zabrać! Przeze mnie! Nie mogłam tego zrobić. Nie potrafiłam. Nie była bym w stanie spojrzeć na ciebie przez resztę mojego życia wiedząc, że obwiniasz mnie, nawet, jeśli byś tego nie wypowiedział – płakała. –Kochałam cię. I był jeszcze Charlie. Żył dla swojej pracy.

_- Bello, przechodziliśmy przez to – powiedziałem, pocierając moją skroń._

_- Dokładnie! – powiedziała zła. – Nie jestem z tobą, dla twojego funduszu powierniczego, Edwardzie. Jestem z tobą, bo cię kocham!_

_- Wiem, Bello. Dobra rzecz, że te pieniądze pomogą nam bez końca, dziecinko, między pożyczkami na szkołę medyczną i potem rozpoczęciem rodziny. Na początku nie będę zarabiał dużo pieniędzy, ale nie pozwolę ci również pracować, kiedy już będziesz miała pełne ręce._

_- Poradzimy sobie bez niego! – stwierdziła._

Byłem pewien, że w tym momencie moje usta wisiały otwarte. Jak mogła o tym w ogóle myśleć? – Czy chociaż przez chwilę przestałaś myśleć, że jedyną rzeczą w moim pieprzonym życiu, jaką chciałem byłaś ty? Charlie poradziłby sobie z Carlisle'm i Gregory'm, wiesz o tym.

- Nie mogłam cię powstrzymywać. Musiałam cię chronić i zostawić w spokoju, abyś mógł spełnić swoje marzenia – wyszeptała.

- Ty. Byłaś. Moim. Marzeniem! – W połowie krzyczałem. – Byłaś moim pieprzonym życiem! Ledwo oddychałem bez ciebie! – zacząłem krążyć. Kurwa!

- Proszę ścisz głos. Jesteś w szpitalu – powiedziała równo.

- Jest to ostatnia rzecz, o jaką dbam – powiedziałem gniewnie.

- Po prostu spróbuj, albo wyjdę, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.

Wziąłem głęboko oddech. – Dobra. Spróbuję! Powiedz mi resztę!

- Gregory powiedział, że mam całe życie przed sobą, tak jak chciałam, że nie muszę martwic się o ciebie, bo to było tylko szaleństwo i nic więcej. Że zapomnisz mnie w krótkim czasie. Wiedziałam, że tak się nie stanie. Byłam prawie pewna, że będziesz za drzwiami, w drodze do mojego domu, natychmiast starając się przekonać mnie, abym zmieniła zdanie.

- Poszłam na komisariat do mojego taty. Powiedziałam mu wszystko, poza groźbą dotyczącą jego, byli by już nieżywi, gdybym mu to powiedziała. Wiedziałam, że nie mogłam zostać w domu, więc zaczęłam szukać samolotów, które wylatywały tego samego dnia, ale nic nie było. To było tak, jakby wszyscy starali się zapobiec mojemu wyjazdowi. Billy i Jacob odwiedzali wtedy Rachel na Hawajach, więc nie mogłam zostać w rezerwacie. Jedyną możliwością był powrót do domu i ukrycie się, zanim będę mogła wyjechać za dwa dni. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszałam jak krzyczałeś moje imię, łamało mnie. Charlie trzymał mnie w ramionach, aby powstrzymać mnie przed pójściem do ciebie i powiedzeniem ci wszystkiego, ponieważ wcześniej tego dnia, zmusiłam go, aby obiecał mi, że mi nie pozwoli – płakała. – Miałam ledwo osiemnaście lat, Edwardzie.

- Renee w ogóle nie była szczęśliwa, że tak nagle zdecydowałam się wrócić i z nią mieszkać. Oczywiście, nie powiedziałam jej, że to jest tylko tymczasowe. Zamierzałam zostać w akademiku przez pierwsze kilka lat, a później znaleźć moje własne mieszkanie. Dwa tygodnie po tym jak przyjechałam do Arizony, zaczęłam się źle czuć. Miałam poranne mdłości i omdlenia. Dom Alice był niedaleko mojego, więc często mnie odwiedzała. Pewnego dnia przyszła i znalazła mnie na podłodze w łazience. Zadzwoniła po karetkę i dwie godziny później dowiedziałam się, że byłam w ciąży. Przysięgam, że do wtedy nie wiedziałam, przysięgam – kontynuowała patrząc na Williama.

- Jak to w ogóle możliwe, Bello? – zapytałem zirytowany.

- No dalej, Edwardzie – powiedziała, jakby zła. – Po balu, zachowywaliśmy się jak króli. Wiedziałeś, że nigdy nie miałam regularnej miesiączku. Jezu! Czy ty myślisz, że ja to zaplanowałam?

- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem! – warknąłem. – Tylko zapytałem, jak to było możliwe, że nie wiedziałaś!

- Byłam taka przerażona. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Z jednej strony chciałam zadzwonić do ciebie, ale z drugiej wiedziałam, że nie mogę. Po tym jak mnie wypisano, poszłam do domu. Renee szykowała się na randkę. Poprosiłam o rozmowę i powiedziałam jej o dziecku. Edwardzie, rzeczy, jakie mi powiedziała – powiedziała i pociągnęła nosem. – Była taka ostra. Wypominała jak to zniszczyłam swoje życie i jaką małą dziwką byłam. Nie widziałam jej do popołudnia następnego dnia. Wpadła do domu i powiedziała mi, żebym się przygotowała. Chciała zabrać mnie na OB i zbadać dziecko. Powiedzieć, że byłam zaskoczona, było nieporozumieniem. Poczułam szczyptę nadziei... że wszystko będzie dobrze, zanim nie weszłyśmy do gabinetu lekarza – powiedziała i przerwała na chwilę. Zaczęła płakać naprawdę mocno.

Wziąłem małą butelkę wody z szafki nocnej i otworzyłem ją. – Proszę – powiedziałem. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie czerwonymi, spuchniętymi oczami. Wyglądała na taką wrażliwą i przerażoną w tym samym momencie. Coś w jej oczach błagało mnie, żebym jej uwierzył.

- Dziękuje – wyszeptała i wzięła łyka z butelki. – Przepraszam – powiedziała. – To jest bardzo ciężkie, by mówić. Zwłaszcza w czasie miesiączki – westchnęła, a ja tylko kiwnąłem głową. – Lekarz zadawał pytania, wziął próbki krwi i zrobił ultrasonograf. Powiedział nam, że właśnie zaczynałam drugi trymestr ciąży. Po usłyszeniu tego Renee poinstruowała go, żeby szedł dalej z procedurą. Skoro byłam niezamężna i wciąż nieletnia, opiekun musiał podpisać zgodę na a-ab… – powiedziała, nie kończąc ostatniego słowa.

Aborcja. Ta suka chciała zabić moje dziecko! Jęknąłem na tą myśl. Zwróciłem mój wzrok na Willa i oddech utknął mi w gardle. Był darem zesłanym przez Boga. Jak mogła w ogóle pomyśleć, żeby Bella przechodziła przez coś takiego? Potrzebowałem go, zanim w ogóle wiedziałem, że jest mój, a co dopiero teraz.

- Suka! – syknąłem. – Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli kiedykolwiek ją zobaczę, przejdzie przez piekło!

- Nie będziesz musiał – wyszeptała i spojrzałem na nią zmieszany. – Nawet, gdy walczyłam z nią, aby zatrzymała procedurę, udało jej się zaplanować ją na następny dzień. To co zrobiła było nielegalne. Nie była moim opiekunem, Charlie był. Zadzwoniłam do niego i powiedziałam mu o wszystkim. Był zszokowany, słysząc wiadomości, ale nigdy nie mówił do mnie ostro. Pojawił się wcześnie następnego ranka w domu Renee i wszystko pękło. Nigdy nie widziałam Charliego w takim stanie. Wyklinał ją, jaką to bezużyteczną matką była i jak żałuje, że w ogóle pozwolił mi do niej pojechać. Polecił mi pójść i spakować kilka rzeczy, które miałam ze sobą i opuścić dom.

- Mój słodki tato był taki współczujący i wyrozumiały. Nalegał na mnie, abym powiedziała ci o Williamie, ale wiedziałam lepiej. Powiedziałam ci, Carlisle i Gregory sprawiliby, że ich groźby stałyby się prawdziwe. Charlie straciłby swoją pracę, prawdopodobnie również godność. Bóg wie, w co próbowaliby go wrobić. Alice w tym czasie kończyła swój trzeci rok i mieszkała sama. Jej rodzice przeprowadzili się z powrotem do Biloxi rok wcześniej. Mieszkała w małym mieszkaniu niedaleko kampusu. Nie mając innych możliwości, zamieszkałam z nią.

- Co z Renee? – syknąłem.

- Renee każdego dnia pojawiała się w naszym mieszkaniu – zaczęła. – Potrzebowała przestrzec mnie przed powtarzaniem jej błędów. Charlie postraszył ją ograniczeniem wolności i po tym przestała. W tym czasie była związana z drugoligowym baseballistą. Została złapana na narkotykach. Renee przedawkowała i zmarła miesiąc później, i była sama. Powinno być mi przykro, po tym wszystkim straciłam matkę, ale nie było. Wszystko, o czym mogłam myśleć, to moje dziecko i jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało – kontynuowała Bella. – Alice była świetna. Pomogła mi znaleźć pracę w restauracji Joego i znalazła mi studentów do korepetycji na studiach. Pracowała w sklepie z materiałami i miała wielu klientów z dziećmi. Polecała mnie i niektórzy z nich kontaktowali się ze mną.

Przerwano nam, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła dr Forester. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a potem spojrzała na Belle. – Zapewne dr Swan? – zapytała, a Bella potwierdziła, gdy wstała ze swojego krzesła. – Jestem dr Forester. Poinformowano mnie o pani przyjeździe i przyszłam prosto z operacji. – Zaczęły rozmawiać, ale nic nie słyszałem. Moje oczy były skupione na Williamie i westchnąłem, zaraz przed gniewem, który zaczął się we mnie gotować, paląc moją duszę. Bella była szantażowana, by mnie zostawić. Skurwiel, który miał śmiałość nazywać się moim ojcem, zrobił to nam, Williamowi... Belli. Jak mógł? Dlaczego musiał mnie tak zniszczyć? Nie chciałem pieprzonych pieniędzy.

_Ona chce twoich pieniędzy, Edwardzie. Bella chce być lekarzem, tak? Więc wyobraź sobie jak dziedzictwo „Cullen" zrobi wiele, aby pomóc jej karierze..._

_Nigdy nie skłamalibyśmy o czymś takim._

_Załamany? Przez tą małą dziwkę? Proszę! Powinien być szczęśliwy, że dowiedział się, zanim było za późno. Suka wzięła pieniądze, by go zostawić._

_Edwardzie, podziękujesz mi pewnego dnia. Zobaczysz, że nie była tego warta i, że twój ojciec miał rację. Miłość przychodzi i odchodzi, synu, zwłaszcza w twoim wieku._

_Nie widzisz, że ona nie jest warta wysiłku, ty głupi chłopcze?_

_Może kochać twój portfel, ale nie ciebie, ty głupcze. To nigdy nie będziesz ty!_

- Edwardzie – usłyszałem jak Bella mówi z troską, ale nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć. Wszystko, o czym mogłem myśleć, to były wszystkie rzeczy, jakie Carlisle powiedział mi przez ostatnie trzynaście lat. Wszystkie te zarzuty były pękiem kłamstw. Dlaczego tak bardzo jej nienawidził? Przeszukałem moje myśli za powodem, ale nie było żadnego. Bella pomogła mi wyzdrowieć, sprawiła, że chciałem i oczekiwałem rzeczy od życia.

- Edwardzie, przerażasz mnie. Proszę...

Czułem jak moje wnętrzności paliły, gotowały od gniewu i nienawiści. Chciałem go zabić. Zabiłbym go. Kurwa, umarłby w najgorszy możliwy sposób: powolny i bolesny.

- Co, do cholery, mu zrobiłaś? – usłyszałem syk kobiety.

- Przestań, Rose! – powiedział zły Emmett. Czułem jego rękę na ramieniu. – Ed, wróć.

Zamrugałem kilka razy i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Moje serce biło szybko i mocno w mojej klatce, gdy próbowałem się uspokoić. Odwróciłem moją głowę, by spojrzeć na Belle, tylko aby zobaczyć, że cicho płakała. Rosalie stała za nią i Emmett klęczał przede mną. Był zmartwiony i po raz kolejny ja to sprawiłem.

**Carlisle.**

- Proszę, wypij trochę wody – powiedziała Bella, podając mi w połowie pełną butelkę. Gdy nasze dłonie dotknęły się, poczułem jak moje palce się palą. Spojrzałem na nią i posłała mi łamiący serce uśmiech. Wciąż to czuła.

- Odejdź od niego! – syknęła ponownie Rose.

- Rose! – warknął Emmett. – Zostaw to.

**Carlisle.**

- Em – powiedziałem, starając się uspokoić mój głos. – Zadzwoń do Ma i powiedz jej, żeby przyjechała tu tak szybko jak to możliwe, i zabrała ze sobą tego skurwiela. Nie pytaj, dlaczego. Zrób to.

- Edwardzie, nie sądzisz...

- Zadzwoń do Ma i powiedz, żeby przyjechała. Jeśli ja to zrobię, będzie wiedziała, że coś nie gra. Zadzwoń do niej, proszę.

- Edwardzie, proszę, nie. Carlisle...

- On co? – warknąłem. – Zabierze pieniądze! Nowość, _Bells –_ powiedziałem ironicznie. – Nie mam pieniędzy do zabrania.

- C-co? – jąkała się.

- Jestem spłukany od września. Wypłaciłem pieniądze – powiedziałem i gorzko się zaśmiałem. – Nie zostało _nic, _co może zabrać i nie ośmieli się dotknąć Charliego!

- Co się, do kurwy, dzieje? – zapytał Emmett poirytowany. – Co Charlie ma z tym wspólnego?

- Ten stary pierdolec szantażował, że zabierze jego pieniądze, prawda? – zapytała Rosalie Bellę. Bella uciekła od niej wzrokiem. – Dupek! – syknęła.

- Rose? – zapytał Emmett.

- Nie poddaje się, co? Co jest z nim, do cholery, nie tak? Nie wszyscy ludzie są poszukiwaczami złota! – kontynuowała Rosalie i zaczęła chodzić.

Kurwa, on nie!

- Czy on... – zacząłem.

- Tak, kiedy spotkałam go trzy lata temu, tutaj w Chicago. Powiedział, że jeśli nie zostawię go w spokoju, zabierze mu wszystko i zamknie mój warsztat – warknęła Rose.

- O czym, do cholery, mówicie? – zapytał zdenerwowany Emmett.

- O twoim pieprzonym ojcu – powiedziała. – Zaoferował mi pieniądze, żebym cię zostawiła i kiedy powiedziałam nie, groził, że wszystko ci zabierze.

Carlisle miał życzenie śmierci. Myślał, że nigdy się nie dowiemy? Emmett zrobił krok do tyłu i potrząsnął głowa. – Co właśnie powiedziałaś?

- Słyszałeś mnie!

- Dlaczego, do diabła, nic nie powiedziałaś? – warknął.

- Ponieważ się tym zajęłam! – warknęła i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że twój ojciec był hospitalizowany wtedy za infekcję dróg moczowych?

- Huh?

- To było więcej, niż rozwalone jądra – powiedziała Rosalie. – Wiem, czego chcę, Emmecie. Cholera, nawet nie wiedziałem, że byłeś _tak _bogaty, przed tym dniem. I on oskarżający mnie o zbliżanie się do ciebie, z powodu twoich pieniędzy, mnie wkurwiło. Więc, kopnęłam go, i ten dupek powinien być wdzięczy, że zrobiłam tylko to. Kiedy go wypuścili, powiedziałam mu, że nic ci nie powiem, jeśli on nie wniesie zarzutów o napaść – dokończyła, a w pokoju zapanowała cisza.

Emmett stał na wprost Rose, z zaciśniętymi pięściami przy bokach, tak mocno, że jego kostki były białe. Spojrzał na Bellę, w ciszy pytając, czy Carlisle zrobił to samo, a jej kiwnięcie głową, to potwierdziło. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, złapał Rosalie i wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa. Jeśli temu skurwielowi uda się mnie przetrwać, Emmett dokończy robotę.

Siedziałem cicho przez kilka minut, myśląc o czymś, co nieumyślnie zapomniałem: Esme. Nie było mowy, żeby wiedziała o tym wszystkim. Nie ważne, co nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła. Byłem tego pewien. Nigdy nie rozumiała zachowania Charliego względem niego. Teraz zrozumie, wszyscy zrozumieją... a ona będzie zdruzgotana.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytała.

- Ma – powiedziałem, a ona zachichotała.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – warknąłem.

- Więc to od ciebie pochodzi „Ma" – westchnęła i pocałowała rękę Willa. - W czasie, gdy zostałeś postrzelony, uziemiłam go na jakieś trzy godziny – powiedziała i przewróciła oczami. – Tak, to najdłużej na ile mogę go uziemić. Pozwalam mu opuszczać szkołę dwa razy w roku, tak długo jak będzie mi o tym mówił. Dwa dni po twojej operacji, opuścił trening Tae Kwon Do, ale się nie pojawił. Chen zadzwonił do mnie, ponieważ Will nigdy nie opuszcza zajęć, i martwił się o niego. Kiedy wrócił, byłam nieźle wkurwiona. Martwiłam się o niego. Charlie dzwonił również do mnie tego dnia, prosząc mnie jeszcze raz, abym powiedziała ci wszystko, więc wyładowałam się na Willu, nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłam. Wymagałam, aby powiedział mi gdzie był, a on skłamał, więc go uziemiłam. Około trzech godzin później, przyszedł do mojego pokoju i powiedział: „Ma, przepraszam, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie byłem. To nie było nic złego, więc chcę, abyś mi zaufała." Od tamtego czasu mówił do mnie Ma, nigdy mamo, matko, mamusiu, kiedy czegoś chciał.

Mój uśmiech nie dorównywał jej. Czułem się oszukany. Nie ważne, co się stało, powinienem wiedzieć. Powinniśmy poradzić sobie z gównem Carlisle'a, nie ważne co. W zamian, wybrała ucieczkę ode mnie.

- Co jest nie tak? – zapytała.

- Wszystko jest źle – zacząłem, tak równo jak to możliwe, wiedząc, że to nie potrwa długo. – Ty, uciekająca od nas, William będący sekretem, sposób, w jaki się do mnie zbliżył. Straszne rzeczy, przez które przeszedł przeze mnie, rzeczy, których był światkiem przeze mnie! – W połowie krzyczałem.

- Ucisz się proszę – prosiła surowo.

- Kurwa, tak zrobię – warknąłem. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało w dzień, gdy zostałem postrzelony, Bello? Patrolowałem park, a on był ze mną. Widział jak zostałem postrzelony!

- Co? – sapnęła.

- Kurwa, słyszałaś mnie! To on próbował mi pomóc tego dnia. Ja byłem powodem, dla którego go uziemiłaś. Był ze mną w szpitalu, wypłakując swoje oczy, ponieważ był tak o mnie przerażony. Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, co mi zrobiłaś. Co z nim?

- Insynuujesz, że źle wychowałam mojego syna? Że nie dbam o niego? – zapytała zła.

- _Naszego _syna, Bello, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj!

- Odpowiedz mi! – domagała.

- _Ja _jestem tym, który powinienem domagać się tutaj odpowiedzi, kochanie, i _nie __w ten sposób! – _krzyczałem.

- Wiesz co? Idę po kubek kawy, zanim się uspokoisz i będziesz w stanie rozmawiać jak człowiek! – warknęła, wstała i zmierzała do drzwi.

Cholera, NIE! Wstałem i podszedłem do drzwi, złapałem jej ramię i odwróciłem ją twarzą do mnie. Skończyła z zostawianiem mnie! Byliśmy cale od siebie i mogłem poczuć jej ciepły oddech na mojej twarzy. Patrząc w jej oczy, widziałem wiele uczuć: strach, złość, desperację, zdziwienie, poddanie i coś jeszcze, czego nawet nie chciałem rozważać. Moje ręce były w płomieniach, gdy dotknąłem jej ramion. Moje oczy zatrzymały się na jej ustach; te jej usta... te, które pragnąłem pocałować, te, za którymi tak bardzo tęskniłem...

Pieprzyć to! Bez namysłu, zderzyłem moje usta z jej, i byłbym przeklęty, jeśli nie sięgnąłem na chwilę nieba! Znajome, wciąż długo wyczekiwane, uczucie owładnęło moje ciało, wzywając mnie, abym zrobił więcej, wziął tak dużo jak mogłem, ze strachu, że zostanie mi ponownie wyrwane. Zacieśniłem swój uścisk wokół jej ramion i była przy moim boku, zamrożona. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia na moje nagłe posunięcie.

„_Co ty, do cholery, robisz?" – _krzyczała na mnie moja podświadomość. – _„Odpierdol się od niej!"_

Natychmiast się odsunąłem, pozwalając jej w tym samym czasie odejść. Kurwa! Co zrobiłem?

- Cholera! Nie powinienem tego robić. Przykro mi – powiedziałem, gdy szarpnąłem moje włosy i spojrzałem na moje stopy.

- Mnie nie – wyszeptała. Moje oczy zerwały się, by spotkać jej.

Czy o to jej chodziło?

A jeśli tak, czy to było ważne?

Czy to cokolwiek zmieni?

Prawdopodobnie nie.

- Potrzebuję papierosa – wypaliłem i wyszedłem z pokoju, zanim zdążyłem dokończyć zdanie.

Ledwo usłyszałem Charliego, gdy biegłem jak nietoperz z piekła. Nie ufałem sobie w tym momencie. Co, do kurwy, sobie myślałem? Dlaczego ją pocałowałem? Cholera! Wszystkie te uczucia mieszające się wewnątrz mnie. Była częścią mnie i w jakiś sposób wciąż była, czy mi się to podobało, czy nie.

Wyszedłem ze szpitala i zimne powietrze w jakiś sposób mnie uspokoiło. Odpaliłem papierosa i dym palił moje płuca. To wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie paliłem przez trzy dni. Miałem tak wiele rzeczy do wyjaśnienia.

Pierwsza ze wszystkich: Carlisle. Obawiałem się chwili, kiedy go zobaczę. Przez te wszystkie lata ją znieważał. Plugawił moje wspomnienia i uczucia do niej w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Sprawił, że wierzyłem, iż nic dla niej nie znaczyłem, że nie byłem niczym więcej niż inwestycją. Byłem takim głupcem wierząc mu. Myślałem o nim jak o ojcu, ale ojciec nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego swojemu dziecku, nie ważne jak szorstki był.

Drugie: William. Jak mogę być dla niego ojcem, skoro jestem tak popieprzony? Jak mógłbym dawać mu rady, kiedy muszę naprawić swoje gówno? Nie byłem dobrą osobą. Byłem pełny żalu i złości. Patrzył na mnie tak, że przerażało mnie to. Czy mogłem naprawić siebie wystarczająco, żeby stanąć za nim, kiedykolwiek będzie mnie potrzebował? Nie było wątpliwości, że go kochałem, ale czy to było wystarczające? Spróbuję dla niego. Mam nadzieję, że Garrett będzie w stanie pomóc mi wydobrzeć.

Trzecie: Bella. Było wiele do rozważenia, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić zanim jej nie wysłucham. Postaram się bardziej hamować. Od teraz będzie stale obecna w moim życiu, ze względu na Williama, i musiałem lepiej kontrolować mój gniew. Czy będzie starała się trzymać go z dala ode mnie? Ledwo mogłem wytrzymać bez niego zanim się dowiedziałem, a teraz było to niemożliwe.

_Ja nie..._

Kurwa! Chciałem ją ponownie pocałować...

„_Nawet nie idź w tym kierunku, dupku!" – _wrzał głos w mojej głowie.

Cholera! Dlaczego, do kurwy, to zrobiłem?

„_Ponieważ gdzieś w swoim popieprzonym mózgu wiesz, że wciąż coś do niej czujesz!"_

Mogłem skłamać każdemu innemu, ale nie mogłem okłamać siebie. Bóg wie jak bardzo za nią tęskniłem przez te wszystkie lata, jak bardzo pragnąłem wrócić do tamtych dni i zmienić wszystko.

Schowałem papierosy i wróciłem do środka. Charlie był w poczekalni wraz Emmettem, Rose i Alice, prawdopodobnie mówiąc im, co się stało. Emmett wyczuł moją obecność i podniósł głowę, i spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, dając mu znać, że ze mną w porządku, nawet, jeśli oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie było. Wyzdrowienie zajmie dużo czasu i wiele sesji.

Wchodząc do pokoju, znalazłem Bellę siedzącą na łóżku Willa, mówiącą do niego. – Obudź się, skarbie. Tak bardzo tęsknie za twoimi oczami – powiedziała i pociągnęła nosem. Oczyściłem swoje gardło, dając jej znać, że wróciłem. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do mnie, wycierając łzy.

- Ponownie przyszła Susan – powiedziała. – MRI jest czyste.

- To znaczy? – zapytałem, gdy zamykałem drzwi.

- Opuchlizna zniknęła. Odstawili mu leki zanim przyjechałam, więc teraz wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to czekać, aż się sam obudzi. Będzie całkowicie zdrowy.

Odetchnąłem głośno. To była dobra wiadomość.

- Chciałabym dokończyć historię, Edwardzie – powiedziała Bella. – Chciałabym powiedzieć ci o nim więcej.

Usiadłem na swoim krześle, gdy ona siadała na swoim. – Gdzie byłam? – zastanowiła się i zatrzymała na chwilę. – Naprawdę było ciężko pracować, chodzić do szkoły i być spokojną w tym samym czasie. Cały czas byłam zestresowana, martwiąc się jak sobie ze wszystkim poradzę, przygotowując się na dziecko. _Tak bardzo _za tobą tęskniłam – powiedziała z łamanym głosem. – Każdej nocy, chodziłam spać myśląc o tobie i płacząc we śnie. Budziłam się z koszmarów, krzycząc twoje imię – pociągnęła nosem. – Aniele...

_- Mężczyzna? – wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu. – Uważasz się za mężczyznę? Proszę! Nie jesteś mężczyzną!_

_Wkurzała mnie. – Nie to krzyczałaś zeszłej nocy, kochanie – warknąłem._

_Zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Z każdą chwilą robiłem się coraz bardziej zły. Tutaj mówiłem jej, że pracą mężczyzny jest opiekowanie się jego kobietą, psychicznie i finansowo, a ona śmiała się. Ze MNIE!_

_- Przestań, Bello. To nie jest śmieszne!_

_-E-Edwardzie – zaczęła, ale jej śmiech wygrał raz jeszcze. Stałem tam, patrząc na nią nonszalancko, zanim zaprzestała swoją małą kpinę. Kiedy skończy, pokaże jej raz jeszcze i jeszcze, kto jest mężczyzną._

_- Nie jesteś mężczyzną – powtórzyła, gdy znów zaczęła się śmiać. – Jesteś moim aniołem... moim aniołem..._

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wymagałem, nawet, jeśli moje serce ściskało się, kiedy tak mówiła.

- Dlaczego?

- Chłopak, którego tak nazywałaś już nie istnieje – powiedziałem.

Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową, poddając się. – Edwardzie, kiedy cię zostawiłam, byłam połową osoby. Moje serce i dusza zostały z tobą, nigdy nie czułam potrzeby, by zacząć od nowa. Nigdy nie czułam potrzeby, by wychodzić i spotykać innych ludzi, albo nawet myśleć o związku. Dopóki nasze dziecko nadeszło, byłeś Alfą i Omegą mojego życia. Kiedy on przybył, oboje mieliście mnie.

- Nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Dokonałaś wyboru, nawet, jeśli został wymuszony. Nie mogę wrócić do tego, co mieliśmy... Nie mogę... Zmieniłem się na wiele sposób, których nie możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- Rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że staram się wślizgnąć się z powrotem do twojego serca. Po prostu staram się uświadomić ci, że nigdy nie przestał...

- Przestań!

Podniosła swoje dłonie, odpuszczając. – Okej. Chcesz abym kontynuowała, czy potrzebujesz krótkiej przerwy?

Pieprzonej przerwy?

Przymknąłem oczy i wydałem ledwo słyszalny jęk. – Trzynaście lat to długa pieprzona przerwa. Kontynuuj.

Westchnęła. – Jak wspomniałam, w czasie ciąży pracowałam. Alice pomagała mi tak, jak mogła i Charlie zawsze pytał, czy potrzebuję pieniędzy, czy innego rodzaju pomocy. Wiedziałam, że już spłacał pożyczę, jaką dostał z banku na college, więc nigdy nie wzięłam od niego centa. Wiedząc, że dziecko ma wiele potrzeb, brałam dodatkowe godziny w restauracji i brałam więcej studentów. Na początku było dobrze, ale później było ciężej, miałam problemy z równowagą.

- Kiedy weszłam w trzeci trymestr, niemożliwe było kontynuowanie u Joego. Był dobrym facetem, więc zaoferował, że zatrzyma moje miejsce, zanim będę gotowa wrócić. Pokój dziecka był gotowy i wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Korepetycje szły dobrze, więc czułam ulgę, także miałam kilka spraw z głowy, zanim weszłam w trzydziesty drugi tydzień. Miałam zachcianki. Moje ulubione ciasto z masłem orzechowym i Joe robił najlepsze – powiedziała i lekko się zarumieniła. – Alice była w szkole i nie mogła pójść. Był ładny ciepły dzień, więc zdecydowałam się pójść sama.

- Gdy weszłam do restauracji, potknęłam się, zleciałam z kilku schodów i upadłam na plecy. Chwilę później, poczułam promieniujący ból w plecach i odeszły mi wody. Joe natychmiast zadzwonił po karetkę i William urodził się dziesięć godzin później. Byłam taka przerażona. Był taki mały i delikatny – kontynuowała i zaczęła płakać.

_Też byłem w inkubatorze..._

- Jego płuca nie były w pełni wykształcone i musiał być w inkubatorze przez przynajmniej dwa tygodnie i przybrać na wadze. W kilka godzin Charlie był przy mnie i Alice prawie oblała egzaminy, aby wypełniać moje potrzeby. W tym czasie byłam na skraju załamania. Obwiniałam siebie i swoje głupie zachcianki. Byłby bezpieczny, jeśli poczekałabym na Alice, zamiast iść – pociągała nosem. – Zresztą, przez około tydzień byłam w szpitalu i później mnie wypisali. Pozwolono mi go odwiedzać tylko dwa razy dziennie. Niektóre z pielęgniarek mi współczuły i pozwalały zostać mi dłużej niż powinnam. P-potrzebował mnie – czkała – i ja jego. Musiałam czuć jego malutkie paluszki w moich rękach, a on musiał wiedzieć, że byłam tam.

Nigdy nienawidziłem Carlisle'a tak bardzo, jak nienawidziłem go w tej chwili. Przeszli przez tak wiele i to były jego działania. Jeśli by jej nie zaszantażował, byłbym tam dla nich. Pomógłbym im obojgu... Oddałbym za nich moje pieprzone życie. Moje oczy paliły, moje gardło było w płomieniach, a moja głowa właśnie eksplodowała. Była tak blisko utracenia go i nigdy nie miałbym szansy, aby go spotkać. Nawet piekło nie będzie chciało tego skurwiela, gdy z nim skończę.

- Bello? – wyszeptałem. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie z podpuchniętymi oczami. – Czy kiedykolwiek rozważałaś, po tym jak go urodziłaś, powiedzenie mi wszystkiego?

- Każdego dnia – natychmiast odpowiedziała. – Nie było dnia, abym nie błagałaby obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Spragniona tylko twojego widoku – kontynuowała trzęsącym się głosem. – Dzień, w który po raz pierwszy otworzył swoje oczy, przysięgłam, że mój syn pozna każdą najmniejszą rzecz o tobie. Będzie wiedział wszystko, od książek, które czytałeś, do sposobu, w jaki rozwalałeś się na łóżku, kiedy spałeś. Nigdy nie czytałam mu bajek na dobranoc, ponieważ mówiłam mu o tobie. Mówiłam mu o naszych zabawnych chwilach.

- Edwardzie, on zna cię tak jak ja. Kiedy odeszłam, kilka rzeczy, które ze sobą zabrałam, to były zdjęcia i płyty CD, które napisałeś dla mnie. W dniu, gdy przyniosłam go do domu, rozmieściłam każdą z nich wokół mieszkania. Chciałam, aby dorastał i wiedział jak wyglądasz, chciałam, aby czuł twoją obecność nawet, jeśli było to tylko ze zdjęć. Z tego samego powodu dałam mu również twoje drugie imię... – zatrzymała się. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego zaczął sztuki walki?

Wiedziałem, że chciała powiedzieć coś innego, od tego, o co pytała, ale dałem jej przerwę.

- Taa...

- Kiedy miał pięć lat, po raz tysięczny pytał, abym powiedziała mu jak się spotkaliśmy. Nawet, kiedy byłam wykończona przez szkołę medyczną i korepetycje, nigdy mu nie odmówiłam. To był sposób dla mnie, aby trzymać cię w mojej duszy i nigdy nie pozwoliłam, aby twój obraz wyblakł. W tym czasie, wypadł mu górny pierwszy ząb. Upadł i się połamał, więc dentysta go wyrwał. Kiedy opowiedziałam część, gdzie Tyler popycha cię, wkurzał się. Z dnia na dzień, rozumiał zachowania i sytuacje – uśmiechnęła się. – Wstał z kanapy, zacisnął swoje malutkie piąstki po bokach i powiedział: „Glupi chłopak! Mamusiu, kiedy będę chłopcem chcę być Bruth Lee! Znajdę tego glupiego chłopaka i go pobiję". Zwiększyłam liczbę korepetycji, oszczędzałam pieniądze i miesiąc później zapisałam go na Tae Kwon Do.

Zachichotałem, gdy próbowałem wyobrazić sobie tą scenę. – Nie było dnia, gdzie nie mówił mi jak bardzo cię kocha. Wiesz, gdy lata mijały, rósł by być bardziej taki jak ty – uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała jego kostki.

- Nie, nie jest. Jest bardzo przyziemnym dzieckiem, miłym, pełnym szacunku... bezinteresowny, zabawny – powiedziałem, przebiegając palcami przez jego ciemne włosy. – Nie boi się swoich własnych cieni. Jest odważny, wspierający. Nie jest taki jak ja.

- Z czasem zobaczysz – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Nie będzie go trzymała z dala ode mnie. Moje serce przyśpieszyło dzikie bicie w klatce.

- Dziękuje – wyszeptałem.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Za co?

- Za to, że nie chcesz go trzymać z dala ode mnie – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

Potrząsnęła głową. – Edwardzie, nie zrobiłabym tego. Chciałam ci powiedzieć w dniu, gdy wróciłeś z Forks, ale ty nie chciałeś słuchać. Mogłoby to uchronić nas przed tym bólem. Jestem zmęczona uciekaniem i ukrywaniem się. Chcę, aby mój chłopak był w stanie się śmiać i był beztroski przez to całe gówno. Jest niewinny, zasłużył by mieć ojca przy swoim boku, a nie zastępczą figurę ojca.

Gapiłem się w jej oczy, starając się zobaczyć, czy jest jakiś powód, abym jej nie wierzył, ale nie było żadnego. Była szczera. Gdy trzymałem jego dłoń w swojej, spojrzałem na jego zdjęcie i uśmiechnąłem się raz jeszcze. W każdy sposób, był idealny.

- Kochasz go – wyszeptała.

- Naprawdę tak – powiedziałem i westchnąłem. – Jest jednym z powodów, dla którego zdecydowałem się dać sobie drugą szansę. Kiedy odeszłaś, stałem się dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, kim byłem. Robiłem rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny i jeszcze kontynuowałem je. Zacząłem pić, palić. Wykorzystywałem kobiety dla mojej własnej przyjemności i traktowałem je jak śmieci. Byłem załamany, pusty i bez perspektyw na ponownie wypełnienie. Przestałem wierzyć. Kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, poczułem coś, jakiś rodzaj więzi. Sprawił, że myślałem o rzeczach, które starałem się zapomnieć. William był tym, czego potrzebowałem, żeby uświadomić sobie, że bycie złym i gorzkim wcale nie jest rozwiązaniem – zakończyłem.

- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam. Potrzebuję, abyś mi uwierzył – powiedziała smutno.

- Potrzebuję czasu, Bells – westchnąłem.

- Będę czekać całe moje życie, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Kontynuowaliśmy, gdy ja zadawałem pytania. Nigdy nie przestała pracować. Miała dużą pożyczę do spłacenia i rozpatrywała potrzeby Williama. Dowiedziałem się, że uczył się włoskiego i grał na saksofonie. Nawet miał jeden. Bella i Alice kupiły mu na dziewiąte urodziny. Oszczędzała, aby kupić mu nowy, skoro ten, który miał był już za mały. Kochał muzykę i był wielkim fanem klasycznego rocka oraz Michaela Jacksona. Jego ulubionymi kolorami był czarny i złocisty.

Byliśmy tak zatopieni w rozmowie, iż nie uświadomiliśmy sobie, że Charlie stoi w drzwiach. Oczyścił gardło, aby złapać naszą uwagę. – Myślałem, że możecie być głodni, więc kupiłem wam kilka kanapek.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Dzięki, tato – powiedziała i pocałowała czubek jego głowy.

- W porządku Edwardzie? – zapytał.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Myślę, że tak.

- Rozumiesz teraz, dlaczego nie mogłem nic powiedzieć, prawda?

Szybko spojrzałem na Belle, a ona błagała mnie oczami. – Taak, komendancie. Dziękuje za to, co zrobiłeś dla Willa.

- To moja praca, synu. Teraz będzie twoja – powiedział i spojrzał na zegarek. – Bells, idę do domu. Chcesz, abym ci coś przyniósł?

- Jest dobrze, Charlie. Idź i odpoczywaj – powiedziała. Z kiwnięciem, życzył nam dobranoc.

Jedliśmy w ciszy, ale moje myśli ubijały się. W czasie, gdy myślałam nad kolejnymi pytaniami dla Belli, pamiętałem, że William powiedział mi o tym, jak jego ojciec by cierpiał, gdyby o nim wiedział. Powiedziała mu, dlaczego jego ojciec nie jest częścią jego życia? Musiałem wiedzieć.

- Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałaś mu, dlaczego nie było mnie w pobliżu? – zapytałem jej, nie dając czasu do namysłu.

- Niestety tak – westchnęła. – W zeszłym roku. Miał grypę. Szykowałam się do pracy i Alice przygotowywała nam śniadania. Nalegała, aby cię namierzyć i dać ci znać. William dorastał i potrzebował cię. Jedna rzecz prowadziła do drugiej i nagle wszystko ponownie wypłynęło na powierzchnię. To, czego nie wiedziałam to, to, że William w pewnym sensie się obudził i stał w drzwiach po drugiej stronie kuchni, słuchając. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak smutnego. Wtedy to straciłam. Nie wiedziałam jak zatuszować sprawy. W końcu zrozumiałam, że nie miałam wyboru, tylko powiedzieć mu prawdę.

- Powiedziałam mu, jaki bogaty byłeś i jakie dostaniesz pieniądze. Jak Carlisle próbował przekonać mnie, żebym cię zostawiła. Edwardzie, musisz zrozumieć, że pieniądze nie krążyły w naszym domu tak, jak to było w twoim. Zanim miał osiem lat, Alice robiła nasze ubrania, aby oszczędzić trochę dolarów. Czasami nie mogłam dać mu rzeczy, których chciał. William wiedział jak bardzo walczymy i wciąż wie, rozumie tak dużo, jak może.

Potrząsnąłem głową, próbując oswoić gniew, który we mnie palił.

- Edwardzie? – zapytała Bella.

- Przez ostatnie trzynaście lat starałem się zaakceptować, że cię nie ma nawet, jeśli powinienem mieć pieprzone słowo przy twoim odejściu. Nie ma słów, by wyrazić pustkę jaką czułem i wciąż czuję, ale mogę łatwo przejść do wniosków, że zrobiłaś to dla mojego dobra, tak jak mówisz. Jedna rzecz, której nie mogę przeoczyć to, to, że mam syna, o którym nie wiedziałam. Nie obchodzi mnie, co stało się pomiędzy tobą, a tym skurwielem. Głowno mnie obchodzi czy zrobiłaś to, aby mnie chronić. Pierdoliłem to, że zostałbym bez grosza. Chciałem być w życiu mojego syna! Nie ważne jak wiele dla niego zrobiłaś, potrzebował mnie!

- Mój Boże, Bello. Przegapiłem tak wiele rzeczy, tak wiele jego pierwszych. Nie wiem jak wyglądał, kiedy otworzył oczy po raz pierwszy, jakie było jego pierwsze słowo... – obniżyła głowę, płacząc nad rzeczami, które mówiłem. Nie współczułem jej, musiała to usłyszeć.

- Da – wyszeptała. – Da, to jego pierwsze słowo – powtórzyła i nowa fala łez zaczęła zamazywać moją wizję.

- To ma sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej? – syknąłem. – To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Co jest ważne to, to, że nie widziałem tego, że nie znałem uczucia jak to jest trzymać go w pieprzonych ramionach. _On _nigdy tego nie poczuł. Nie ważne, w co wierzyłaś, że wtedy było ważne, nie miałaś wystarczająco powodów albo prawa, aby odebrać nam możliwość bycia w swoich życiach!

Teraz szlochała jeszcze bardziej. – Tak mi p-przykro! T-tak b-bardzo p-przykro! P-proszę uwierz m-mi!

- Chryste! – powiedziałem i zacząłem ponownie kroczyć.

Zostałem przez chwilę cicho. Wtedy i teraz mogłem słyszeć jak pociąga nosem. Wkurzyło mnie, że płakała, ale odmówiłem zostawienia go samego. Miałem prawo tutaj być i nikt nie mógł powiedzieć inaczej. Podszedłem do okna i patrzyłem na niebo. Był zmierzch. Wszystko było takie spokojne, ale moja dusza jeszcze walczyła tysiące bitw. Co, do cholery, mogłem zrobić? Tak wiele straconych chwil...

_Edwardzie, kiedy cię zostawiłam byłam połową człowieka. Moje serce i dusza były z tobą..._

Obniżyłem moją głowę i zamknąłem oczy. Tak wiele wspomnień napłynęło do moich myśli. Byłem z nią tak szczęśliwy. Dlaczego nie mogliśmy tak zostać na zawsze? Przywiązani do siebie, zanim czas się skończy. Dlaczego zrezygnowała z nas? Dlaczego z nim nie walczyła?

Poczułem jak jej ręka wyciera łzy, które płynęły z moich oczu. Spojrzałem na nią i jeszcze raz poczułem walkę we mnie: złość vs. spokój, nienawiść vs. miłość, niedola vs. szczęście.

- Wiem, że nie mogę zabrać tego, co zrobiłam. Wiem, jak wiele bólu ci spowodowałam i będę tego żałować do końca mojego życia – jej głos się załamał. – Nie proszę cię o więcej. Wiem, że my nigdy nie będziemy w stanie wrócić do tego, co mieliśmy. Proszę cię teraz o to, abyś pozwolił mi załagodzić swój ból w jedyny sposób, jaki znam – dokończyła, a ja stałam zamrożony. Powinienem jej pozwolić?

Nie czekając na odpowiedz, owinęła swoje ramiona ciasno wokół mojej tali, położyła swoją głowę na mojej klatce, wdychając mój zapach. Moje ręce wisiały przy moich bokach, a serce biło niekontrolowanie, gdy przypomniałem sobie jak zwykła to robić, kiedy tylko do niej przybiegałem, szukając komfortu; jak ten mały gest usuwał wszystkie popieprzone rzeczy, które starały się mnie dopaść. Mój Boże, jak ja za nią tęskniłem...

Poczułem jak jej ciało się trzęsie. Zacisnęła mocniej swoje ręce wokół mnie, jakby zależało od tego jej życie. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że starała się zabrać ból od nas obojga. Jej waleczne szlochy zmieniły się w lament i prawie to straciłem. Ból, który czuła, desperacja, żal - to wszystko tam było, na zewnątrz i w środku.

- W-w-wyb-wybacz m-mi, p-proszę – lamentowała. – T-tęskniłam za tobą.

„_Proszę, Boże, pomóż mi. Daj mi znak, błagam cię" – _prosiłem w głowie.

Zdając się na instynkt, zacząłem podnosić ręce, aby również ją objąć. – K-koch...

Nie zdążyła skończyć. Stała się wiotka i złapałem ją zanim upadła na ziemię. Podniosłem ją i posadziłem na małej kanapie obok okna. Czubek jej nosa był czerwony, a jej oczy były spuchnięte od płaczu. Przejechałem opuszkami palców po jej policzkach, były takie ciepłe. Pieprzyć moje życie; wciąż potrzebowałem jej tak, jak ziemia potrzebuje wody.

- Mam cię, moja Bello – wyszeptałem, wiedząc, że mnie nie słyszy. To był jedyny czas, kiedy mogłem zawiesić moją osłonę.

**-Ж-**

Minęło kilka dni i William wciąż się nie obudził. Bella i ja staraliśmy się być tak normalni jak to możliwe. Przez większość czasu rozmawialiśmy o Willu. Nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy o nim. Widziałem jego zdjęcia. Ostatnie, co pamiętam z poprzedniego wieczora, to Bella mówiąca mi historie o turniejach Willa w Tae Kwon Do, podczas gdy obcinała swoje paznokcie.

Jęknąłem, gdy się obudziłem. Zasnąłem na krześle i plecy mnie zabijały. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem Bellę, śpiącą obok mnie. Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem, że moja prawa ręka była na jej ramieniu. Moja lewa ręka trzymała Williama. Krótko się uśmiechnąłem i poczułem niewielki uścisk na mojej lewej ręce. Zamarłem i zacząłem ciężko oddychać.

Czy to znaczy?

Odwróciłem moją głowę i spotkałem parę lśniących zielonych oczu patrzących na mnie. Przygryzłem mocno moją wargę, aby zapobiec krzyczeniu na cały głos. Obudził się!

William wziął drżący oddech. – Teraz już wiesz...


	14. Rozdział 12: Hells Bells

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

**Beta: TruskawowySzampan**

To już trzy dni odkąd William się obudził. Nie było słów, by wyrazić jak zadowolony się po tym czułem. To było dziwne na początku, ale na szczęście nie trwało długo. Will przeraził mnie pierwszego dnia...

_- Teraz już wiesz..._

_Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem płakać przed nim jak pieprzone dziecko. – T-tak – wydusiłem. – Wiem, i jestem bardziej szczęśliwy niż kiedykolwiek – dokończyłem i pocałowałem jego dłoń. – Byłem taki przerażony, Willu. _

_Wytarł łzę z mojego policzka i uśmiechnął się. – Będziesz bardziej przerażony, jeśli nie obudzimy Ma. Zagryzie nas – powiedział._

_Trąciłem ramię Belli, a ona lekko chrapnęła. – Bells – zachichotałem. – Obudź się._

_- Mmhmm – mruknęła._

_- Bella, ktoś chce cię zobaczyć – uśmiechnąłem się i mrugnąłem do mojego syna._

_- Kuurwa! Moja szyja mnie zabija – narzekała._

_- Szkoda, że nie mogę uziemić cię do końca życia – powiedział Will. Bella natychmiast wstała z krzesła._

_- O mój Boże! – piszczała i przytuliła się do niego, ostrożnie, aby go nie zranić. – Umarłam tysiącem śmierci – płakała i całowała go po twarzy. Oczy Williama zaszły łzami, ale kiedy spotkały moje, przewrócił nimi. Potrząsnąłem głową i zachichotałem._

_- Jak się masz? – zapytała Bella._

_- Mam mały ból głowy, ale jest dobrze – powiedział i ziewnął. – Sunny? – zapytał._

_- Emmett go ma. Pomyślał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli go weźmie zanim ci się poprawi. Ma podwórko, więc... – kontynuowałem._

_- Dziękuję, Edwardzie – powiedział i szczerze nie lubiłem sposobu, w jaki do mnie mówił. Nie byłem przygotowany, aby usłyszeć od niego „tato", ale wciąż..._

_- Nie martw się. W pewien sposób go wykorzystuje. Również chce mieć psa, ale Rose się nie zgadza. Myśli, że Sunny zmiękczy Rose – uśmiechnąłem się. – Zresztą, pójdę..._

_- Nie! Proszę nie odchodź – nalegał._

_- Nie odchodzę – powiedziałem. – Nigdy, chciałem tylko pójść po twojego lekarza._

_- Zostań tutaj, a ja pójdę – zaoferowała Bella i wyszła._

_William oczyścił delikatnie gardło i mocno przełknął. Musiał być spragniony. – Chcesz trochę wody? – zapytałem go._

_- Poproszę – powiedział grzecznie._

_Otworzyłem małą butelkę i włożyłem do niej słomkę. Emmett przyniósł je wcześniejszego wieczora myśląc, że wkrótce będziemy ich potrzebować. - Proszę – powiedziałem i podałem mu ją do ust. – Weź tylko kilka małych łyków. Nie chcemy, żebyś zwymiotował. – Kiwnął głową i wypił._

_Kiedy skończył, położyłem butelkę na jego szafce i usiadłem na krześle. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego oczu. Wiedziałem, że to sprawia, iż jest mu niewygodnie, ale nie mogłem przestać. Był taki piękny i był... częścią mnie – dobrego mnie._

_- Przepraszam – wyszeptał._

_Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Za co?_

_- Za kłamstwa._

_Potrząsnąłem głową. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał w ten sposób. Nie ma za co przepraszać. To, co stało się z twoją mamą było pechowe. Oboje popełniliśmy błędy – powiedziałem. – Ona, bo nie powiedziała mi wszystkiego, co się stało, a ja, ponieważ pozwoliłem złej osobie zrobić sobie pranie mózgu. Błędy są po to, by je popełniać i uczyć się z nich. Obiecuję wszystko naprawić, Will. Tylko daj mi czas, dobrze?_

_- Dobrze – powiedział i lekko się zatrząsł._

_- Zimno ci? – Natychmiast byłem zatroskany. Czy to normalne?_

_- Trochę – potwierdził._

_Wstałem, podszedłem do szafy i wziąłem koc. Kiedy odwróciłem się, jego oczy były ponownie zamknięte. Na początku pomyślałem, że je odciąża, ale kiedy go zawołałem nie dostałem odpowiedzi._

_- Will?_

_Nic._

_- Will? – powiedziałem trochę głośniej. Wciąż nic. Cholera! Nie, nie, nie!_

_Rzuciłem koc na kanapę, pośpieszyłem do niego i wcisnąłem szybko przycisk pielęgniarki. – Will, proszę. Dziecko, otwórz swoje oczy. Nie rób mi tego ponownie – płakałem._

_Drzwi się otworzyły i weszła Bella, zaraz za nią Sarah i pielęgniarka. – O-on tylko m-mówił i teraz..._

_Bella podeszłą do mnie i umieściła dłoń na moich plecach. – Edwardzie, uspokój się. To normalne, że znowu zasnął. Pacjenci, którzy wychodzą ze śpiączki na początku czują się bardzo śpiący..._

Dzisiaj jest dzień, gdy całe piekło wyrwie się na wolność. Dzisiaj przyjeżdżała Ma z tym małym kawałkiem skurwysyńskiego gówna. Nie chciałem opuszczać szpitala, ale nie mogłem zmierzyć się z tym sukinsynem tutaj. Nie wiedziałem, jaka będzie moja reakcja, kiedy go zobaczę, i na pewno nie chciałem, żeby William widział mnie takiego. Sprawy na pewno będą paskudne.

Emmett ledwo się trzymał. Po wyznaniu Rosalie był poza kontrolą. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go tak wkurzonego, dlatego poprosiłem Charliego, żeby tutaj był. Emmett próbował sprowadzić również Marcusa, ale ten musiał zająć się Victorią. Odmówiła rozmowy z kimkolwiek poza mną, miałem zamiar z nią porozmawiać, ale najpierw chciałem zająć się sprawami związanymi z _nim._ Czułem się taki zdradzony przez nią, myślałem, że była moją współpracownicą i przyjaciółką. Wziąłem ją pod moje skrzydła i nauczyłem jej sekretów naszej pracy, i co ona zrobiła w zamian? Dźgnęła mnie w plecy, teraz może iść i się pieprzyć, tyle mnie to obchodzi.

Mój brat wziął wolne w pracy. Prawdę powiedziawszy, potrzebował tego. Spędził wiele godzin z nami, nawet poza godzinami wizyt, pielęgniarki nie miały nic przeciwko, skoro tam pracował. Zakochał się w Wlliamie. Spędzali godziny rozmawiając o filmach i sztukach walki, nie wspominając Michaela Jacksona...

_- Jaki jest twój ulubiony zespół? – zapytał Emmett._

_- Z której dekady? – zapytał Will._

_Emmett odwrócił się, aby na mnie spojrzeć. – Kolejny muzyczny ekspert w rodzinie? – zapytał i zachichotał._

_- Um, siedemdziesiąte? – zapytał Em._

_- AC/DC – powiedział dumnie._

_- Hardcore – uśmiechnął się Emmett. – Podoba mi się. To jest również Edwarda._

_- Wiem – powiedział Will z uśmiechem._

_- Hej, Em, zapytaj go o ulubionego piosenkarza – powiedziałem. Zesra się w gacie._

_Emmett spojrzał na Willa i czekał na jego odpowiedź._

_- Michael Jackson? – odpowiedział Will, ale to w zamian brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie._

_- Cholera, taaak! – zawołał Em i zaczął się śmiać. – Wiedziałem, że ten dzieciak ma w sobie trochę ze mnie!_

_Potrząsnąłem głową z rozbawienia. – Emmett też jest fanem. Obsesyjny jest prawdopodobnie lepszym opisem. Pokaż mu – powiedziałem i Emmett wstał. Ściągnął swoją koszulkę i pokazał mu tatuaż. Była to czarna sylwetka Michaela Jacksona stojącego na palcach._

_- To jest świetne! – powiedział Will._

_- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz moją kolekcje CD. Otóż, to jest świetnie!_

- Czemu się uśmiechasz? – zapytała Bella, gdy weszła do pokoju, trzymając dwa kubki kawy.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni zdecydowaliśmy, że w najlepszym interesie Williama będzie, jeśli będziemy zachowywać się normalnie. Nie chcieliśmy przygniatać go kłótniami i dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Mogłem być lepszy niż to. Zasługiwał na to. Spojrzałem na jego śpiącą postać.

- Emmett. Will owinął go sobie wokół płaca – wyszeptałem.

- Wczoraj, kiedy byłeś na obiedzie z Jasperem, przyniósł mu tak wiele rzeczy: nowego iPoda pełnego piosenek AC/DC i Michaela Jacksona, i DVD z ich koncertami. Naprawdę go rozpieszcza – uśmiechnęła się Bella.

Zwęziłem oczy na chwilę. – Cóż, jeśli William miałby swoją rodz...

- Dzień dobry – powiedział William, przerywając mi zanim mogłem skończyć.

- Dobry, dziecko – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. – Dobrze spałeś?

- Tak – powiedział. – Ma, mogłabyś dać nam chwilę, proszę?

- Jasne, dziecko – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie zanim wyszła. – Będę czekać na zewnątrz, dobrze? – Kiwnął głową i wyszła.

Przez chwilę, albo dwie, był cicho i spojrzał na mnie. – Spójrz, wiem, że nawet, jeśli starasz się być spokojny, wciąż jesteś zły – zaczął. – Rozumiem, że to, iż istnieję, jest dla ciebie szokiem. Przeszedłeś przez, wiele, ale ona również, i jest moją mamą. Tak bardzo was kocham, ale wspieram ją. Nie była odpowiedzialna i wiesz to. Więc, nie bądź na nią zły, że starała się robić to, co uważała za najlepsze. Mogę mieć trzynaście lat, ale nie jestem już małym chłopcem, rozumiem rzeczy lepiej, niż wam się wydaje – zakończył uparcie.

Byłem pewien, że moja szczęka leżała na podłodze. – Nie wspominając – zaczął ponownie, trochę głośniej – że, jeśli chcesz być zły na moją mamę, to również musisz być zły na mnie. Również ci skłamałem. Idziemy, jako paczka, więc jeśli jesteś na nią zły, wtedy również i na mnie. Nie ją tu powinieneś obwiniać! Jeśli chcesz kogoś obwiniać, obwiń swojego głupiego ojca!

Odrzwi się otworzył i Bella weszła do środka, zła. – William Anthony Swan!

- Co? – zapytał, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

- Natychmiast przeproś swojego ojca – powiedziała ostro.

- Nie! – powiedział zły i spojrzał na nią. – Nie zrobię tego, mamo. Myli się będąc złym na ciebie.

Z szoku nie mogłem całkowicie sklecić słowa. Otwierałem i zamykałem usta kilka razy, ale nic nie wyszło. Spojrzałem na Bellę, a ona patrzyła na mnie przepraszająco. Chłopak miał jaja i mógł stanąć przed wszystkimi, kiedy czuł, że jego matka była obrażana. To było wspaniałe, ale i niepokojące, wspierał Bellę, nawet jeśli myślałem, że jego uczucia będą przynajmniej trochę pasować do moich.

- Bella – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na nią, kręcąc głowa, aby to zostawiła.

- Nie kręć głową, Edwardzie! Był lekceważący, a ja go wychowałam lepiej niż to. Teraz przeproś, albo pocałuj swoje Playstation na do widzenia – powiedziała, z ręką na tali.

- Nie chcę, żeby przepraszał za coś, za co wyraźnie nie jest mu przykro – powiedziałem spokojnie. – Więc, po prostu zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? – Bella otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale podniosłem rękę i zatrzymałem ją. – Ma rację, Bello – powiedziałem i zwróciłem swój wzrok na Willa. – Gli spacco il culo a quel maledetto1! – powiedziałem z uśmiechem

Oczy Willa rozszerzyły się. – Parli italiano2?

- O nie, nie będziecie mówić w języku, którego nie znam – powiedziała Bella surowo.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i mrugnąłem do Williama. – Certo che sì. Cerchiamo solo di non farla incazzare più di così, va bene3?

- Okej – powiedział i zaczął się śmiać. – Przepraszam – kontynuował William. – Nie zamierzałem mówić do ciebie w ten sposób. Trochę się denerwuje, gdy ktoś mówi źle o mojej rodzinie.

Przypominając sobie pierwszą noc, kiedy go zobaczyłem, potwierdziłem. – W porządku. Łapię – zacząłem i spojrzałem na Bellę. Uśmiechała się do nas. Boże, jaka była piękna, kiedy się uśmiechała. – Przyniosłaś to, o co prosiłem?

- Tak – Bella westchnęła i podała mi białą kopertę, która zawierała trzynaście zdjęć Willa, po jednym z każdego roku jego życia. Spojrzałem na nie i byłem dumny z chłopca, którego stworzyliśmy. – Słodka mała rzecz, prawda? - zapytała Bella.

- O Jezuuu – powiedział Will, rumieniąc się.

Zachichotałem i odłożyłem je do koperty. – Kiedy jedziemy? – zapytała.

- Jasper i Alice będą tu w każdej chwili. Kiedy przyjdą, my pójdziemy – wstałem z mojego krzesła i usiadłem na łóżku. – Will, twoja mama i ja, prawdopodobnie nie wrócimy do południa. Czy chcesz, abyśmy ci coś przynieśli? – Will otworzył i zamknął swoje usta kilka razy i w końcu się zmarszczył. – Co to jest?

- Ja, um... – zaczął i spojrzał na mnie. – Czy ty... czy myślisz, że twoja Ma będzie chciała tutaj przyjść?

- Czy tego chcesz? – zapytałem, a on potwierdził. – Dzieciaku, nie sądzę, że ona będzie chciała czekać do południa, aby przyjść i cię zobaczyć – powiedziałem, a jego oczy zaświeciły się.

- Super! – Zmierzwiłem jego włosy i wstałem.

W tej chwili, drzwi się otworzyły i weszła Alice, a za nią Jasper. Rozmawialiśmy przez kilka minut, a wtedy spojrzałem na zegarek. Samolot lądował za trzydzieści minut. Musieliśmy się pośpieszyć.

- Jesteś gotowa, Bello?

Potwierdziła, podeszła do Williama i głośno pocałowała go w policzek. – Obrzydlistwo, mamo!

- Taaa, taaa – chichotała i wkrótce byliśmy w drodze do mojego domu.

Zaskakująco jazda była cicha, pomimo burzy, która miała nastać. Byłem przerażony, nie dlatego, że ponownie go zobaczę, ale z powodu rzeczy, które mu zrobię. Ten skurwiel nie wyjdzie z mojego domu żywy. Zrobił tak wiele strasznych rzeczy; zabrał Bellę z dala ode mnie, manipulował mną, próbował również przekupić Rose, i ostatnie, ale nie mniej ważne, wykorzystywał Esme. Mój Boże, ona będzie zdewastowana rzeczami, które usłyszy. Jej serce pęknie i nie będzie sposobu, aby je naprawić. Nie ważne czym ten sukinsyn był, nie ważne jak ją traktował, Esme go kochała. Była staroświecka...

Westchnąłem. Jedna rzecz, jakiej byłem pewien to, to, że ona nie wróci do Forks. Po tym, jeśli powiem nie, Ma tego nie zrobi. Kochała nas zbyt mocno, aby coś takiego popuścić. Stawała się złą tygrysicą, kiedy ktoś z nami zaczynał.

_- Edwardzie, co się stało? – zapytała zatroskana i podbiegła do mnie._

_- Nic, mamo – skłamałem. – Upadłem na schodach wejściowych do szkoły._

_- Moja dupa, nie wejściowe schody! – syknął Emmett. – Newton pchnął go i „przypadkowo" potrącił jego nos swoją stopą. _

_- Zamknij się, Emmett! – krzyczałem._

Ma stała przez chwilę i przysięgam, że jej twarz była tak czerwona, iż bałem się, że eksploduje. Pośpiesznie weszła do domu, wzięła swoją torebkę i kluczyki do samochodu. Złapała moją rękę i wkrótce wyjeżdżaliśmy.

_- Mamo, jest dobrze – wyszeptałem. – To tylko zadraśnięcie. – Nic nie powiedziała._

_Mama zaparkowała przed sklepem Newtona i wysiadła, poleciła mi zrobić to samo. Gdy weszliśmy do sklepu, napotkaliśmy szarą twarz Mike, gdy jego mama uśmiechała się do nas._

_- Dzień dobry, pani Cull..._

_- Słuchaj mnie, ponieważ nie_ _powiem tego dwa razy. Następnym razem, gdy twój syn dotknie __mojego_ _chłopaka, upewnię się, że dostanie dużo gorzej, niż to, co zrobił Edwardowi. Nie ma prawa, by go zastraszać albo bić. Nigdy nie położyłam na nim ręki i nie będę tolerować, jeśli on zrobić to ponownie. – Ma w połowie krzyczała, powodując, że kilkoro klientów spojrzała w naszą stronę. – Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałaś o słowie „dyscyplina", pani Newton? – kontynuowała, gdy matka Mike'a patrzyła na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Upewnij się, że nauczyłaś się najpierw tego słowa, a później spróbuj również nauczyć tego swojego syna! Jeśli Edward kiedykolwiek wróci do domu ze szkoły, choćby z brakującym guzikiem w koszuli i twój syn będzie za to odpowiedzialny, pójdę do władz. Kilka tygodni w szkole wychowawczej dla nieletnich dobrze mu zrobi. Żegnam – powiedziała, złapała moją rękę i wyszła._

- Czy mogę coś zrobić, aby powstrzymać cię przed tym? – wyszeptała Bella.

Zaparkowałem potwora i odwróciłem się, aby na nią spojrzeć. – Jak możesz w ogóle pytać? Straciłem siebie przez niego. Straciłem moje życie, moje marzenia i mojego syna przez niego. Stra... – zatrzymałem się. – Odeszłaś przez niego. Ten skurwiel musi ponieść konsekwencje swoich działań, i wierz mi, kiedy mówię, że nie będzie dobrze. To skończy się dziś wieczorem, Belli, czy tego chcesz czy nie – powiedziałem i wysiadłem z samochodu.

Charlie przywitał nas, gdy weszliśmy do domu. – Chcecie trochę kawy? – zapytał. Bella i ja potwierdziliśmy.

Wyciągnąłem papierosy i zapaliłem jednego, gdy siadałem na kanapie. Właśnie miałem usunąć szkło, które przykrywało stół, Bella sięgnęła i złapała z drugiej strony. – Nie zacząłeś jeszcze swojej fizjoterapii i nie możesz podnosić ciężkich rzeczy.

- Podniosłem biblioteczkę, Bello. Kawałek szkła mnie nie zrani – mruknąłem, a ona wciąż pomogła.

Umieściliśmy ją po jednej stronie stołu i wyciągnąłem zdjęcia Williama. Rozmieściłem zdjęcia w kwadracie, zaczynając od najmłodszego i kończąc na jednym, które zostało zrobione na jego ostatnich urodzinach, układając je dokładnie na środku stołu. Podnieśliśmy szkoło i umieściliśmy je na stole. Przez chwile stałem, patrząc na zdjęcia i zapamiętując każde z nich. Był taki piękny.

- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz filmy – powiedział Charlie nade mną, strasząc mnie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – powiedziałem i delikatnie się uśmiechnąłem.

- Synu zrobisz coś dla mnie? – zapytał Charlie, a ja potwierdziłem.

- Chcę, abyś teraz wstał z kanapy i podał mi swoje pistolety – powiedział.

- Nie zamierzam go zabić, Charlie. Prawdopodobnie pobić go, ale nie zastrzelę go.

- Wierzę ci, ale chcę twoje pistolety. Dalej! Przynieś je.

Gdy wszedłem do sypialni, wiedziałem, że ma rację. Nie mogłem przewidzieć jak ten dzień pójdzie, ale byłem prawie pewien, że nie skończy się dobrze. Otworzyłem małe ukryte pudełko w szafie i wyciągnąłem mój Sig wraz z małym rewolwerem, upewniając się, że oba są zabezpieczone. W drodze powrotnej, podniosłem plakietkę, którą William dał mi na święta. Chciałem, aby ozdobiła mój salon.

- Proszę – powiedziałem, wręczając Charliemu broń. Natychmiast schował je w małej walizce.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła i starałem się znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na plakietkę. Zaraz obok okna, była mała półka, gdzie miałem zdjęcie Rose, Emmetta, Jaspera i siebie. Ściągnąłem zdjęcie i umieściłem tam plakietkę, po tym jak wyczyściłem ją moim rękawem. Bella wstała, przyłączyła się do mnie i pociągnęła nosem.

- Więc to było dla ciebie – wyszeptała i spojrzałem na nią. – Kilka dni przed wyjazdem z Alice, powiedział, że chce kupić Charliemu plakietkę „najlepszy dziadek", zabrałam go do małego sklepu, kilka bloków od naszego mieszkania. Rozglądał się dookoła, a kiedy ją zobaczył, wziął ją i zapytał czy może kupić ją jednemu przyjacielowi.

Przerwano nam, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Otworzyłem go i zobaczyłem, że była to wiadomość Emmetta mówiąca, że są blisko.

- Będą tu w każdej chwili – powiedziałem i rzuciłem telefon na kanapę.

Oczy Belli rozszerzyły się i potrząsnęła głową. – Proszę, proszę, Edwardzie.

Charlie podszedł do nas i owinął swoje ramiona wokół niej. – Będzie w porządku, dziecinko. Zaufaj nam.

Łzy uformowały się w jej oczach. – On was skrzywdzi, proszę.

Widziałem, że mówiła o Charliem i mnie, ale Charlie myślał, że chodzi tylko o mnie. – Nic się nie stanie Edwardowi. Nie pozwolę na to.

- Tatusiu – powiedziała i spojrzała desperacko w jego oczy. – Proszę.

- Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałaś? – zapytałem jej. Wstrząs był oczywisty w jej twarzy i trzęsącym ciele.

- Powiedziała mi, co? – zapytał. Westchnąłem i szarpnąłem lekko za włosy. Bella spojrzała na mnie proszącymi oczami, cicho błagając mnie, abym mu nie mówił.

- Kiedy te skurwysyny zaszantażowały ją, nie chodziło tylko o mnie – zacząłem, a Charlie natychmiast zesztywniał. – Powiedzieli jej, że jeśli mnie nie zostawi upewnią się, że oboje – kontynuowałem pokazując między Charliem a mną – będziemy cierpieć.

Nigdy nie widziałem oczu Charliego takich ciemnych z gniewu. Zacieśnił swój uchwyt na ramieniu Belli i zacisnął pięści. Zamknął szybko oczy i wydał z siebie mały jęk. Charlie był naprawdę wkurwiony.

- Bella – zaczął. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – Zaczęła płakać, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję ci to, dobra? – zapytał, a ona go przytuliła i wyszeptała jak bardzo go kocha.

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a ona lekko podskoczyła i spojrzała na mnie. Charlie pocałował jej skroń i puścił ją.

- Chwila – krzyknąłem, patrząc w jej oczy i przez chwilę zatraciłem się w jej spojrzeniu. Mogłem zobaczyć tak wiele rzeczy. – Idź i zostań w mojej sypialni. Przyjdę i przyprowadzę cię, dobrze? – Potwierdziła, nie patrząc na mnie. Była tak przerażona. Mój umysł krzyczał, abym ją dotknął i wytarł jej łzy, ale nie mogłem. Wszystko, co mogłem jej dać, to mały uśmiech na pocieszenie. – Idź – powiedziałem. – Pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

Gdy usłyszałem delikatne pukanie w drzwi, wziąłem głęboki oddech i poszedłem do wejścia. Charlie oparł się o ścianę i złożył ręce na klatce. Z ostatnim kiwnięciem, otworzyłem drzwi.

Ma pisnęła i rzuciła się na mnie. – Moje dziecko – powiedziała i odetchnęła głęboko, gdy ja trzymałem ją w miażdżącym kości uścisku. – Tęskniłam za tobą – trzymałem ją ciasno w ramionach.

- Też za tobą tęskniłem, Ma – powiedziałem.

Odwróciłem głowę i gapiłem się na Carlisle'a, ale był zamrożony, blady jak pieprzony duch, patrząc wprost na Charliego. Puściłem Ma i podeszła przywitać się z Charliem. Ten skurwiel wciąż stał jak posąg. Nie mogłem czekać, aż wejdzie do środka.

- Wchodź do środka! – syknął Emmett.

Tak jakby czytał w moich myślach, pchnął Carlisle'a do środka, sprawiając, że się potknął i upadł na kanapę. Ma nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Tylko patrzyła.

- Szczur – mruknęła Rose, gdy przeszła koło niego.

Usiadłem na kanapie i Ma podeszła, aby usiąść koło mnie. – Więc, powiedz mi jak się masz.

- Zadziwiająco dobrze, Ma – uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Kiedy rozwiążemy kilka niepokojących spraw, będziemy mogli pójść dalej. – Ma zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Odwiedzasz Edwarda, Charlie? Mam nadzieję, że jest dobrym gospodarzem – powiedziała i klasnęła w ręce.

Zwęził oczy na Carlisle'a, a potem uśmiechnął się do Esme. – Taa, można tak powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnąłem się, uświadamiając sobie, że on jest jeszcze bardziej blady.

- Będziemy mieli bliźniaki – nagle zaćwierkała Rosalie. Mama wydała z siebie mały krzyk i rzuciła się na Rose i Emmetta.

- To wspaniale! Znacie płeć? – zapytała szczęśliwa.

- Doktor nie jest pewien, ale myśli, że to chłopcy. Za kilka tygodni będziemy wiedzieli na pewno.

- Och, nie mogę się doczekać tych szlachetnych serduszek! Moje pierwsze wnuki!

Emmett mruknął – Tak myślisz – obok mnie. Usiadła z powrotem koło mnie i klepnęła moją nogę.

- Jak na komisariacie Charlie? – zapytała Ma.

- Teraz? Pracowicie. Pracujemy nad sprawą wymuszenia. Bogaty dupek szantażował młodą kobietę, zagrażając życiu jej ojca i chłopaka– warknął. Przysięgam ten skurwiel przez chwilę przestał oddychać.

- O mój! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tacy ludzie żyją na świecie. Czy on jest z Forks?

- Mmhmm – mruknał.

- Biedactwo. Przynajmniej poprosiła o pomoc – westchnęła.

- Nie zrobiła tego – zacząłem. – Odeszła, ale pewne okoliczności sprawiły, że stanęła twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną, którego zostawiła i wszystko wypłynęło – syknąłem w jego kierunku. – Zabawne jak się spotkali... Widzisz, kobieta jest lekarzem. Mężczyzna musiał iść do szpitala i ona była tą, która mu pomogła – kontynuowałem. W pokoju panowała cisza mogłem usłyszeć upadek igły.

- Dobry Boże. To szok dla obojga – powiedziała zdumiona Esme.

- Rzeczywiście szok – powtórzyłem. – Chcesz usłyszeć najbardziej szokującą rzecz tej historii? – wrzałem.

Szybko to traciłem.

- Co? – zapytała, gdy Carlisle wstał z kanapy i podszedł w kierunku okna.

Skurwiel nie miał nawet jaj, aby na mnie spojrzeć. Wiedział, że złapaliśmy go tak szybko jak wszedł do mieszkania. – Młody mężczyzna miał brata. Jego _ojciec _również szantażował kobietę drugiego syna – powiedziałem i również wstałem. – Druga kobieta się nie poddała. Widzisz, nie była nawiną nastolatką. Wiedziała, czego chce i nie dbała o jego sztuczki. Jest dorosła i w średnim wieku, teraz około dwudziestu pięciu, nie przyjmowała jego gówna. Była odważna – powiedziałem i powoli podszedłem, aby za nim stanąć. – Zgodzisz się, _tato?_

Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na mnie, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. W jednym spojrzeniu mogłem zobaczyć odpychającą nienawiść, jaką mnie darzył. I dlaczego? Ponieważ zakochałem się w dziewczynie, która nie dbała o moje pieniądze... tylko o mnie.

- Przez lata, ten skurwiel mamił swojego syna o niej. Że była poszukiwaczką złota, dążąca do nieosiągalnych celów, dziwką, małą kurwą. Największym błędem chłopaka było to, że mu wierzył i stracił swoją wiarę. Chłopak wierzył mu, ponieważ jego _ojciec _nigdy nie skłamałby o czymś takim. Chłopak musiał czekać trzynaście pieprzonych lat, aby uświadomić sobie, że jego ojciec dbał tylko o pieniądze i reputację.

Potrzebowałem czegoś się napić. Kawa nie była wystarczająca. Podszedłem do małego barku i nalałem trochę whiskey do szklanki, wypiłem wszystko naraz i zapaliłem papierosa. Ten dupek nienawidził, kiedy palę.

- Przez lata, chłopak prowadził bardzo nieetyczne życie. Pił, walczył i zaliczał każdą dostępną dla niego kobietą. Przysiągł, że nigdy więcej nikogo nie pokocha. Dlaczego kochać kogoś, kiedy to tak bardzo rani? Wypierał się radości z życia, ponieważ jego ojciec myślał, że wyświadcza synowi przysługę. Nie chciał, aby jego syn popełniał jego błędy; poślubił kobietę, która tylko _pasowała _do niego – kontynuowałem i zaciągnąłem się papierosem. Carlisle patrzył na mnie; jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać, właśnie byłbym martwy.

- Pewnej nocy, gdy młodym mężczyzna pracował, zobaczył małego chłopca walczącego z wandalami. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że chłopiec wywróci jego życie do góry nogami – uśmiechnąłem się. – Zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Dzieciak sprawiał, że się śmiał i czasami płakał, zwłaszcza, kiedy dziecko mówiło jak jego matka cierpi z dala od mężczyzny, którego kocha. Jak było _lepiej, _że jego ojciec nie jest w pobliżu i jakby _cierpiał_, gdyby dowiedział się, że ma syna. W ciągu kilku miesięcy, mężczyzna pokochał tego chłopca każdą cząstką siebie. Kilka dni temu, oboje, mężczyzna i chłopiec, byli przetrzymywani przez bezdusznego kryminalistę, gangstera. Kiedy ten chory skurwiel zaatakował mężczyznę, chłopiec próbował ocalić swojego przyjaciela i został ranny bardzo mocno. Ten mężczyzna zabił napastnika i pośpieszył ratować dziecko. Wyobraź sobie szok, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że dziecko, które krwawiło było jego synem. Dziecko miało znamię, które pasowało do jego.

W tej chwili, Ma westchnęła głośno i upadła na kolana. Emmett podszedł do niej, kiedy pochylił się, zobaczył, że patrzy na zdjęcia. Spojrzała na mnie, a potem z powrotem na zdjęcia, podnosząc rękę do ust. Byłem tak pochłonięty przez historię, że nie zobaczyłem, iż Bella stoi za Charliem.

- E-Edwardzie? – płakała Ma. – K-kt... kto t-to jest? – zapytała, gdy przejeżdżała palcami po szkle.

Gdy otworzyłem usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale skurwiel otworzył swoje. – Czy on w ogóle wie, czy bachor jest jego?

W tym momencie wszystko się załamało. – Ty sukinsynie! – wrzałem i uderzałem w niego, przyciskając go do ściany.

- Edwardzie, nie – wrzasnęła Bella i podbiegła do mnie.

- Zamierzam cię, kurwa, zabić! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jak śmiałeś zabrać mi moje pieprzone życie? – krzyczałem i uderzałem go w twarz. Podniosłem ponownie rękę, aby go uderzyć, ale Bella stanęła między nami.

- Proszę, Edwardzie, pomyśl o Williamie, proszę – płakała, a ten dupek zaczął się śmiać.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko. Charlie pchnął Bellę w moim kierunku, sprawiając, że się potknęliśmy i wtedy złapał Carlisle. – Powodem, czemu przez te wszystkie lata nie pociąłem cię żywcem, jest to, iż nie wiedziałem jednej kluczowej rzeczy. Szantażowałeś _moją _córkę, pomysłem, że ja będę cierpiał. Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie, co zrobiłeś. Otworzyłeś pieprzoną puszkę Pandory, panie Wszechpotężny. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie pozwalam mu cię zabić, jest to, że nie jesteś tego wart. To było by zbyt, kurwa, łatwe! Chcę, abyś cierpiał. Chcę, żebyś wiedział jak to jest czuć się opuszczonym i odrzuconym! Chcę, abyś zwijał się ze swojej nędzy! – syknął i stanął z dala od niego, jakby ten dupek był zarażony.

Carlisle polizał swoją pękniętą wargę i spojrzał na Bellę. – Ty głupia dziwko! Jeśli nie rozłożyłabyś swoich pieprz...

Nie skończył. – Nie waż się mówić nigdy więcej w ten sposób o mojej córce! – wrzasnął Charlie i uderzył go z kolana w brzuch. Powietrze opuściło jego płuca i upadł na podłogę zaciskając swój bok, aby złapać oddech. Gdy Charlie miał zacząć go kopać, Emmett odsunął go.

- Larwa ma więcej dumy niż on – powiedział z obrzydzeniem. Zniżył się do poziomu Carlisle'a. – Zanieczyszczasz świat przez sam swój oddech – powiedział i uderzył go.

- Ty niewdzięczniku! – krzyczał skurwiel. – Dałem ci wszy...

- Wystarczy! – pisnęła Esme, sprawiając, że wszyscy stanęliśmy. Skurwiel wstał i wytarł ręce w spodnie. Ma podeszła i stanęła przed nim. – Przez lata tolerowałam jak do mnie mówiłeś. Lata i lata mówiłeś mi, jaka niewdzięczna byłam. Znosiłam fizyczne nadużycia, ponieważ nie byłam sama. Miałam dzieci, którymi musiałam się zająć, kiedy wszystko, co robiłeś, to ignorowałeś je! Zabrałeś szczęście od mojego syna, za co? – krzyczała.

- Nie chciałem, aby popełnił ten sam błąd, co ja! Nie chciałem, aby czuł się nieszczęśliwy przez każdą kolejną sekundę do końca swojego życia. Nie chciałem mieć kolejnej pijawki bez grosza w rodzinie, wysysającą mnie do sucha, ponieważ chce pomóc biednym. Nie chciałem, aby nienawidził siebie, za poślubienie kobiety, która nie mogła dać mu nic w zamian – wyrzucił.

Nagle podniosła swoją dłoń i uderzyła go tak mocno, że jego głowa odwróciła się w drugą stronę. – Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Bóg ci wybaczy, bo ja nie – warknęła. – Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. Usłyszysz wieści od mojego prawnika i niech będzie jasne. Zabiorę ci wszystko, co zdobyłeś przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat. Resztę możesz sobie wsadzić w dupę! A teraz zejdź mi z oczu! – syknęła. Z siłą, jaką nie wiedziałem, że posiada, mama wzięła go za kołnierz i wyrzuciła za drzwi mojego domu.

Zatrzasnęła drzwi chwilę przed ciężkim upadkiem, Emmett i ja pośpieszyliśmy do niej. Zatopiliśmy się w podłodze i zaczęła płakać, trzymając nas, jakby jej życie od tego zależało. Mogłem poczuć jej ból, jej desperację. Wiedziałem jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha. Posadziłem ją na moich kolanach i mocno ją przytuliłem, pragnąc zabrać jej ból. Łzy zaczęły spływać po mojej twarzy.

Płakałem za moją matkę...

- Znam ból, który czujesz – wyszeptałem jej do ucha. – Nigdy nie będę w stanie całkowicie go zabrać, ponieważ zawsze będzie częścią ciebie. Musisz wiedzieć, że kochamy cię i nic tego nie zmieni. Rozumiesz?

Spojrzała na mnie czerwonymi oczyma i uśmiechnęła się. – Tak.

Zwróciła swój wzrok do Emmetta i otworzyła swoje ramiona dla niego. Em, zatopił się w jej objęciach i umieścił moje ramię na swoim ramieniu. – Kocham cię, mamo – westchnął.

Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem jak reszta naszej imprezy gapi się na nas. Rose wydmuchiwała nos i przeklinała swoje hormony, że robią z niej taką dziewczynkę, a Bellę pochłonęły ramiona Charliego, jej oczy nigdy nie opuściły moich.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała bezgłośnie, a ból z jej słów rozerwał mnie na pół. Tak bardzo chciałem sięgnąć po nią i przykuć ją do mojego boku, ale nie mogłem. Zamknąłem oczy, aby zapobiec wypływaniu łez.

Ma wstała i wytarła łzy. – Przepraszam, że musieliście być świadkami tego – wyszeptała i przebiegła rękoma przez włosy, poprawiając kosmyki, które spadły jej na twarz. Podeszła do Belli i uklęknęła przed nią. – Nigdy nie będę wstanie wyrazić smutku jaki czuję, przez to, co musiałaś przejść. Naprawdę zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała mieć ze mną do czynienia, ale wiedz to, że gdybym wtedy wiedziała co zrobił, powstrzymałabym go. Przepraszam, że w ciebie nie wierzyłam.

- Och, Esme – płakała Bella i przytuliła ją.

- Cii – Ma nuciła nad jej uchem. – Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję – powiedziała i pocałowała jej czoło. – Teraz – kontynuowała. – Pozwólcie mi pójść się odświeżyć i później chce, żebyście zabrali mnie do mojego cudownego wnuka.

Kiedy Ma była w łazience, Bella wstała i poszła do sypialni. Chwilę później, przyszła i poszła do kuchni. Podchodząc do mnie w drodze powrotnej.

- Proszę – powiedziała i dała mi leki przeciwbólowe wraz ze szklanką wody. – Weź to, ponieważ twoje ramię będzie później boleć.

- Dziękuję...

**-Ж-**

Godzinę później przyjechaliśmy do szpitala. Ma nie była szczęśliwa, że odwiedza wnuka nic mu nie przynosząc. Po wielu rozmowach się poddała, ale wcześniej obiecała nam, że wynagrodzi te trzynaście lat, które opuściła w rozpieszczaniu wnuka.

Gdy podeszliśmy do drzwi, usłyszeliśmy śmiech Williama. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Czy to on? – zapytała Ma.

- Tak – powiedziała Bella. – Dalej. Chce cię poznać – powiedziała, gdy sięgnęła po klamkę.

- Czekaj – krzyknęła Ma. – Co jeśli mnie nie polubi? Co jeśli myśli, że jestem odpowiedzialna...

- Ma – uśmiechnąłem się, gdy przejechałem moimi kostkami po jej policzku. – Nie ma mowy. William wie wszystko. Jest bardzo dojrzały i rozumie wiele rzeczy. Już cię kocha, dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową i otworzyłem drzwi, zaglądając do środka. Kiedy William mnie zobaczył, cała jego twarz rozpromieniła się, rozświetlając cały cholerny pokój jeszcze bardziej. Właśnie skończył lunch i jadł swój pudding. Natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że Ma jest ze mną.

- Ciociu Allie, szybko. Zabierz to! – szybko wyszeptał i podał jej tacę. Chichotała i odłożyła ją na mały stoik. Szybko wytarł swoje usta papierowym ręcznikiem i poprawił swój bałagan na głowie, gdy Alice prostowała jego koc.

- Dobrze? – spytałem go bezgłośnie, a on potwierdził.

Otworzyłem drzwi i puściłem kobiety przodem. Ma stanęła obok mnie, gdy Bella podeszła do naszego syna i pocałowała go. Wziąłem dłoń Ma w swoją i pocałowałem ją, dając jej znać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Podszedłem do łóżka i pocałowałem Willa w głowę.

- Jak się masz, dzieciaku?

- Perfetto! – grzmiał. Zachichotałem i spojrzałem na Bellę.

- Wiem, co to znaczy – skarciła żartobliwie i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

- Willu, chciałbym, abyś kogoś poznał – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na moją mamę. Miała łzy w oczach, które polecą w każdej chwili. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i zwróciłem do niego. – Ta cudowna kobieta tutaj to...

- Moja Nana – powiedział, przerywając mi. Ma lekko szlochała i w mgnieniu oka trzymała go w ramionach.

Odsunąłem się do tyłu, aby podziwiać widok, a Bella stanęła obok mnie. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem w dół, aby spotkać jej oczy. Świeciły się ze szczęścia i miłości.

Czy zostało coś niezniszczonego, co pozwoli nam zacząć od nowa?

Czy będę w stanie zostawić to gówno za sobą?

Westchnąłem, leniwie się do niej uśmiechając i wziąłem jej rękę w swoją...

1Skopię jego nędzny tyłek!

2Mówisz po włosku?

3 Tak, mówię. Teraz lepiej jej bardziej nie denerwujmy, dobrze?


	15. Rozdział 13: Decisions

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullen, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 13**

Beta: TruskawkowySzampan

- Dobry, komendancie – powiedziałem, gdy wszedłem do gabinetu Marcusa.

- Cóż, niech mnie diabli. Patrzcie, kto w końcu zdecydował się pojawić – powiedział, gdy wstał i pojawił się przy mnie, dając mi jednoramienny uścisk. – Jak się masz?

- Dobrze. William dzisiaj wychodzi do domu – uśmiechnąłem się.

Po dziesięciu dniach, William w końcu zostanie wypisany. Byłem podekscytowany. Tęsknił za swoim łóżkiem, książkami, saksofonem, Sunnym. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby wrócić do szkoły, co było dla niego rozczarowaniem, ale poradzi sobie. Ma była z nim w siódmym niebie. Każdego dnia gotowała dla niego, czytała mu i opowiadała mu historie o Emmecie i o mnie. Will po prostu tam siedział, pochłonięty w jej opowieściach, wchłaniając wszystko, co mu mówiła. Jednakże, nie ważne jak bardzo próbowała, mogłem zauważyć ból w jej oczach, mogłem słyszeć jak płacze we śnie każdej nocy.

- Co się stało wczoraj na przesłuchaniu? – zapytałem.

- Sędzia ustalił kaucję na pięćdziesiąt kawałków. Jej rodziny na to nie stać, więc zostanie przetransportowana do Thomson, do rozprawy – westchnął. – Była bardzo smutna.

- Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedziałem niewzruszony. – Gdyby nie nakierowała Adrianiego tego dnia, mój chłopak nie byłby ranny. Zdradziła nas, Marcus, i to jest niewybaczalne.

- Twój chłopak? – uśmiechnął się głupawo, a ja uformowałem uśmiech.

- Taa. Mój chłopak – westchnąłem tęsknie.

- Vic chce z tobą porozmawiać, wiesz to – powiedział, gdy siadał na swoim krześle.

- Po tym jak Bella i ja urządzimy Williama, pójdę się z nią zobaczyć. O której godzinie kończą się odwiedzimy? – zapytałem.

- Po prostu zadzwoń do mnie zanim pójdziesz, a ja się wszystkim zajmę. Znam dyrektora, więc to nie będzie problemem. Zacząłeś swoją fizjoterapię?

Potwierdziłem. – Dwa dni temu. Justin powiedział, że może będę potrzebował więcej czasu na wyleczenie ze względu na nacisk jaki nałożyłem na ramię po operacji.

- Teraz musisz być bardziej ostrożny, Edwardzie – powiedział jakoś stanowczo. – Nie jesteś już sam.

- Wiem – powiedziałem. – Tak czy owak, muszę lecieć. Zadzwonię do ciebie zanim pójdę się z nią zobaczyć, dobra? – Kiwnął głową, powiedzieliśmy nasze pożegnania i wyszedłem z jego gabinetu.

Po rozmowie z kilkoma kolegami, pojechałem do szpitala. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, czułem się lżejszy i szczęśliwszy, a to wszystko z powodu Williama. Spędzaliśmy dużo czasu razem, również z Ma. Rozmawialiśmy o wielu rzeczach, co lubimy i nie lubimy, footballu, muzyce, książkach. Po wszystkim Bella miała rację. W wielu sprawach byliśmy podobni...

Zaskakująco, Carlisle więcej nas nie trapił. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że ten skurwiel _zrobi _coś, ale nie teraz, bo było za wcześnie. Nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć, co stało się temu potworowi. Ledwo pamiętam, jaki był czuły dla nas przez pierwsze kilka lat, po tym jak nas adoptowali. Był zabawny i troskliwy. Pokazywał nam każdego dnia, że kocha nas i Ma. Nie było wtedy dnia, żeby nie przyniósł jej kwiatów i podobnych gówien jak to. Rozpieszczał nas w każdy możliwy sposób, ale wszystko rozpadło się, kiedy zmarła jego matka i Gregory przeprowadził się do Seattle.

Zaparkowałem na parkingu, następnie praktycznie przebiegłem całą drogę do nich. Kiedy mnie nie było, Bella zorganizowała wypis. W mojej drodze do pokoju Williama, Sarah powiedziała mi, że możemy wyjść, kiedy będziemy chcieli. Kiwnąłem głową i poszedłem do jego pokoju. Gdy przechodziłem przez poczekalnię na piętrze Willa, zobaczyłem małą dziewczynę w jego wieku, siedzącą samotnie. Miała delikatne brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i łatwo można było ją uznać za tęgie dziecko. Widziałem ją tutaj wcześniej kilka razy i byłem pewien, że widziałem ją już przed tym. Spojrzała na swój zegarek, zmarszczyła brwi, wytarła swoje policzki i kiedy wstała, aby wyjść, dziewczynka mnie zobaczyła i jej oczy się rozszerzyły. Podszedłem do niej powoli, żeby jej nie przestraszyć, i zniżyłem się do jej poziomu.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziałem.

Zarumieniła się i jęknęła. – Dzień dobry, oficerze. – Znała mnie.

- Jesteś tutaj sama? – zapytałem, a ona potwierdziła. – Odwiedzasz kogoś? – spytałem, a ona ponownie potwierdziła. – Jesteś tutaj, aby zobaczyć się z Williamem? – zapytałem i zachichotałem, kiedy odpowiedź była widoczna na jej policzkach.

- Próbuję – wyszeptała, ale bardziej brzmiało to jak pytanie. – Nie rozmawiamy dużo w szkole. Mamy tylko zajęcia ze sobą, więc – mruknęła – chciałam tylko życzyć mu pełnego powrotu do zdrowia, zanim dzisiaj wyjdzie. Czy mógłbyś, proszę, dać mu to, i powiedzieć, że to jest od Julie Brown? – zakończyła, gdy wręczała mi małe pudełeczko, które przy okazji pachniało wyśmienicie.

- Sorry, nie mogę, ponieważ musisz to zrobić sama – powiedziałem. – Dalej, chodź. Jestem pewien, że ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy – powiedziałem, gdy podnosiłem się.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się delikatnie i pokręciła swoją głową. – N-nie, proszę pana. J-ja m-my…

- Jestem pewien, że doceni to bardziej, jeśli _ty _mu to dasz – przerwałem jej.

- Do-dobrze – wyjąkała i wstała.

Szliśmy obok siebie, ale kiedy dosięgnęliśmy jego pokoju, zatrzymała się i ukryła za mną. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Dzieci czasami były takie niewinne. Zapukałem do drzwi i Bella je otworzyła, uśmiechając się, gdy nasze oczy się spotkały.

- Dzień dobry – tchnęła.

- Edward! – promieniał William.

- Cześć – uśmiechnąłem się, gdy wszedłem do pokoju, z Julie wciąż chowającą się za mną. - Masz gościa, Will – powiedziałem. Spojrzał krótko na podłogę, ale kiedy zobaczył, że nikt nie wchodzi, zmarszczył się. Wtedy zrobiłem krok w bok i ujawniłem ją. Kiedy Will ją zobaczył, rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu i wściekle się zarumienił.

Jack-pot!

- J-Julie...

Kiedy usłyszała swoje imię, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego w zaskoczeniu. – Z-znasz moje imię? – zapytała i zaczęła iść do jego łóżka.

- Znam – powiedział i kiwał głową w tym samym czasie.

Bella dotknęła mojej ręki, sprawiając, że na nią spojrzałem. – Wyjdźmy na chwilę na zewnątrz – uśmiechnęła się. Poszliśmy trochę dalej, zatrzymując się i obserwując dzieciaki przez kilka minut.

Bella pociągała nosem obok mnie, gdy patrzyła jak dzieci rozmawiają. – Co? – zapytałem ją.

- Tak szybko dorasta – narzekała.

Zachichotałem. – Bello, to tylko dziewczynka składająca mu wizytę. – Obruszyła się i włożyła ręce do swoich kieszeni.

- Jest taka ładna – mruknęła.

- Jest grubej kości i...

Westchnęła głośno i spojrzała na mnie. – Od kiedy to martwisz się o czyjś wygląd, nie mówiąc już o dziecku? – zapytała obrażona.

- Jest grubej kości – powtórzyłem, jakbym nie usłyszał jej pytania. – I lubię to. Poza tym, ten jej mały dodatkowy brzuszek jest jej rozkwitem – uśmiechnąłem się do niej, gdy przypomniałem sobie słowa Esme, kiedy zwykle droczyła się z Emmettem o jego „bagaż". Bella uśmiechnęła się. – Słuchaj, ja... – zacząłem. – Muszę iść i zobaczyć się dzisiaj z Victiorią. Kiedy będziesz gotowa, zawiozę was do domu, ale nie będę mógł zostać.

Bella delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi, ale wiedziała, że to było coś, co muszę zrobić. Wiele razy o tym rozmawialiśmy, gdy oglądaliśmy w nocy jak William śpi. Po prostu modliłem się do jakiegokolwiek świętego, który został, żebym nie pękł, kiedy będę w areszcie, i nie wykończył jej tam na miejscu.

- Przyjdziesz na kolację? My... Znaczy William bardzo by chciał – powiedziała, patrząc na swoje buty.

- Um, jasne. Chcesz, żebym coś przyniósł?

- Nie ma potrzeby – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie. – Kiedy skończysz, przyjdź do domu.

Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i mogłem powiedzieć, że zamierzała wyjść. Bella i ja weszliśmy do pokoju i czekaliśmy.

- Przyjdź do domu, kiedykolwiek będziesz chciała – powiedział jej William.

- Um – powiedziała i zarumieniła się. Mój Boże, była taka słodka, a to sprawiło, że zachichotałem. – Przyniosę ci twoje zadanie domowe – powiedziała, ale to brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie. – Już zgromadziłam połowę tego. Will, odpoczywaj, a ja przyniosę to w piątek, dobrze? – William przytaknął i z krótkim do widzenia wyszła.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się, Will głośno westchnął i opadł na łóżko. – O mój Boże! – wyszeptał.

- Więc, Julie, huh? – powiedziałem droczącym się głosem, a on stał się szkarłatne czerwony.

- Coś mnie ominęło? – zapytała Bella.

- Kiedy nie wiedziałem kim on jest, William używał kilku imion, jak Jackson dla nazwiska, albo Julie dla ciebie – uśmiechnąłem się. – Teraz rozumiem jak wyszedł z imieniem Julie. Widzisz, on używa imion, które coś dla niego znaczą i najwyraź..

- Czy ktoś chce ciasteczko? – nagle zapytał i otworzył pudełko, aby zmienić temat. – Julie je zrobiła. – Bella wzięła jedno, a gdy ja sięgałem dla siebie, spojrzał na mnie.

- Zdrajca! – oskarżył mnie cicho.

- Naiwniak! – droczyłem się.

Zjedliśmy w komfortowej ciszy, zanim Bella delikatnie oczyściła gardło. Sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła małe zawinięte pudełeczko, podała je Willowi.

- Mamy coś dla ciebie – powiedział Will i wręczył mi je. – To nie jest coś ważnego. Mama i ja po prostu myślimy, że powinieneś to mieć.

Spojrzałem na Bellę, ale ona nie patrzyła na mnie. Zamiast tego, patrzyła na małe pudełeczko, gdy przygryzała swoją dolną wargę. Co ja dałbym za...

- Nie zamierzasz tego otworzyć? – zapytał.

- Jasne, ale nie musieliście mi niczego dawać – powiedziałem, rozdzierając opakowanie i otwierając pudełko. W środku był breloczek do kluczy, z wyrazem ,,Home" napisany pochylonymi literami, i dwa klucze przymocowane do niego. Otwierałem i zamykałem usta kilka razy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, nie wiedząc, co to znaczy.

- To klucz do naszego mieszkania. Teraz możesz przychodzić, kiedy zechcesz, bez potrzeby pukania do drzwi – grzmiał. Twarz Belli zarumieniła się i tylko przez krótką chwilę nasze oczy spotkały się. Uśmiechnęła się i wstała z łóżka.

- Możemy? – zapytała. - Rosalie ledwo daje sobie radę z Sunnym. – Wstałem, wziąłem rzeczy Williama do ręki i wyszliśmy.

**-Ж-**

Za radą Marcusa, przymocowałem odznakę do paska i wszedłem do aresztu. Zgodnie z jego słowem, nie miałem problemu, by wejść do tego miejsca. Strażnik dał mi znać, że więźniowie będą mieli lunch, więc poprosiłem, żeby poczekać, aż skończą. Nie chciałem tutaj być, ale to było coś, co musiałem zrobić. Zażądałem prywatnego miejsca, skoro to miało być przesłuchanie, i oni bez wahania spełnili moją prośbę. Strażnik będzie za drzwiami na wypadek, gdybym potrzebował wsparcia.

Gdy tam siedziałem, nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed myśleniem o mojej nowo nabytej rodzinie. Słowo zdziwiony nawet nie zaczyna obejmować uczuć jakie czułem, gdy wszedłem do mieszkania. Wszystko tam krzyczało ,,dom", od małego telewizora ustawionego w ciasnym salonie, do ostatniego gwoździa na ścianie. Zdjęcia były rozrzucone po całym mieszkaniu; Williama, Belli, Charliego, Alice i głównie moje. Były tam zdjęcia, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia: na naszej polanie, na łódce Charliego, w szkole.

Poczułem jak moja klatka zacieśnia się, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że straciliśmy tak wiele lat, za co? Oboje, Rose i Emmett, powiedzieli mi pewnego dnia, że muszę skontaktować się z Garrettem, ponieważ to będzie początek mojego nowego życia. Odkąd dowiedziałem się, że jestem ojcem, tak strasznie jak to brzmi, wiedziałem, że potrzebuję zmiany… dla niego, dla nas wszystkich.

Mój dzwoniący telefon wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. Sprawdziłem wyświetlacz i zobaczyłem, że to była Bella. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i odebrałem. – Cześć.

- _Cześć_ – pośpieszyła. – _Edwardzie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Zadzwonił Walter i powiedział, że był wybuch w budynku niedaleko szpitala, i muszę natychmiast wyjść. Mamy braki w załodze, więc naprawdę muszę iść._

Westchnąłem, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że ich dzisiaj nie zobaczę. – W porządku, Bells. Możemy zjeść kolację innym razem.

_- Nie, to nie to. Alice dzwoniła wcześniej i powiedziała, że zostają w Biloxi na kolejny tydzień, więc miałam nadzieję, że mógłbyś zostać z Williamem. To jego pierwszy dzień powrotu do domu i nie chcę, żeby był sam._

Zamknąłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się. – Dobrze. Będę tam za kilka godzin. Nie zajmie mi długo, żeby tutaj skończyć. O której myślisz, że wrócisz?

- _Nie wiem. Sprawy mają się źle, więc nie mam pojęcia._

- Dobrze, Bells – powiedziałem, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i strażnik wprowadził Victorię. – Porozmawiamy później, dobrze?

-_ Dziękuję, i Edwardzie? – _powiedziała cicho.

- Tak?

_- Bądź ostrożny._

_- _Ty też – powiedziałem i zakończyłem rozmowę.

Znając powód, dla którego tutaj byłem, przeszedłem na nastrój gliny, i ledwo spojrzałem na Victorię. Nie była tutaj przez dzień, a jej twarz miała już lekkie siniaki i rozciętą wargę. Posłała mi mały uśmiech i usiadła. Jej ręce były skute, a jej kostki były również posiniaczone. Teraz, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem troszczyć się o to, co jej się stanie, ale zwykła być moją przyjaciółką…

_,,Kto pieprzył się z tobą i twoim synem, dupku. Nie interesuj się nią. Sama siebie tutaj sprowadziła!" – _krzyczał mój umysł.

- Czy możesz ją, proszę, rozkuć? – grzecznie zapytałem strażniczki.

- J-jasne – powiedziała i kontynuowała. Victoria parsknęła i spojrzałem na nią, sprawiając, że natychmiast przestała. – Czy to wszystko, proszę pana?

- Tak – powiedziałem i strażniczka wyszła.

Wyciągnąłem moje papierosy i rzuciłem je w jej stronę, patrząc na nią beznamiętnie. Mruknęła: ,,dziękuję", i zapaliła papierosa. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez kilka chwil, gdy ja starałem się znaleźć sposób, aby zacząć rozmowę, która, wiedziałem, że mnie wkurzy.

- To jest dziwne – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie. – Miesiąc temu żartowaliśmy, a teraz…

- To _nie _jest coś, czym się przejmuję, Victorio. Dokonałaś swojego wyboru, bez namysłu jaki wpływ to będzie miało na resztę z nas – powiedziałem stanowczo. Potwierdziła, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. – To jest sposób w jaki zamierzasz to załatwić. Prosiłaś o mnie. Więc, jestem tutaj. Powiedz mi dlaczego to zrobiłaś i jutro złożysz pełne zeznanie chłopakom.

- Z góry muszę przeprosić, ponieważ gdybym wiedziała, że on chce cię skrzywdzić, nigdy bym mu nie pomogła. Powiedział mi, że chce tylko z tobą porozmawiać i nic więcej. Wtedy był zajęty swoją córką i nic nie miało dla niego znaczenia – przerwała. – Spotkałam Jamesa sześć miesięcy po ukończeniu akademii. Mój ojciec miał problemy z jakimiś skurwielami, którzy chcieli żeby im płacić za ,,ochronę'' jego interesu. Jednej nocy odwiedzałam tatę i znalazłam go w alejce bitego przez dwóch kolesi. Weszłam do akcji i wkrótce mężczyzna wyszedł znikąd, i pomógł mi. To był Adriani.

- Wkrótce stał się klientem w restauracji taty i szybko był traktowany jak rodzina. Tata miał hipotekę do spłaty i gówna tego typu, ale nie miał pieniędzy, żeby to zrobić, więc po sprawie. Restauracja nie szła dobrze. James ją spłacił bez wiedzy taty. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy poszłam do banku kilka tygodni później, żeby zapłacić i mówią mi, że wszystkie pożyczki i hipoteki zostały spłacone. Poinformowali mnie, że James zapłacił za wszystko. Nie podobało mi się to. Mogłam być wtedy naiwna, ale wciąż wiedziałam, że taki gest nie jest robiony z uprzejmości serca. Zadzwoniłam do niego i poprosiłam o spotkanie z nim. Rozmowa zajęła nie więcej niż minutę, albo dwie. Zapytałam go i powiedział mi, że to dlatego, że pewnego dnia będzie również potrzebował mojej pomocy.

- Pozwól, że to wyjaśnię – zapytałem i złożyłem moje ręce na klatce. – Spłacił długi twojego ojca i rzecz o jaką prosił to? – uciąłem.

Westchnęła. – Żeby informować go, gdy pytałeś o szczegóły z nim związane. I potem, powiedziałam mu, że zacząłeś patrolować park, twoje zmiany albo, kiedy wróciłeś z chorobowego. To wszystko. James chciał wiedzieć tylko o tobie, nigdy nie o śledztwie. Miał obsesję na twoim punkcie. I po śmierci Celii, on po prostu… – przerwała – poddał się. Po jej śmierci, pojechał do Włoch. Nie kontaktował się ze mną, chyba że chciał dowiedzieć się o tobie. Ostatni raz, gdy go widziałam to było dzień przez wypadkiem w szkole. Wręczył mi akty prawne do restauracji, które trzymał, i pokwitowania z banku. Przysięgał, że chce z tobą tylko porozmawiać. Nie wiedziałam, że chciał cię zranić. Myślałam, że mówił mi to, żeby mnie przestraszyć, a nie, że naprawdę to zrobi – dokończyła i zaczęła płakać.

- Czy wiesz, że będziesz sądzona, jako wspólnik? Że spowodowałaś, iż wiele żyć było zagrożonych, ponieważ podałaś mu informację? – zapytałem. Pociągnęła nosem i potwierdziła. Nie rozumiała. Otworzyłem mój portfel i wyciągnąłem zdjęcie Willa, kiedy był w szpitalu. – Znasz tego chłopca? – zapytałem.

Spojrzała na zdjęcia i potrząsnęła głową. – Nie.

- Ten chłopiec był kilkakrotnie rany. Adriani prawie go zabił – powiedziałem, podnosząc głos. Wstałem i podszedłem, żeby za nią stanąć. – Ten chłopiec próbował uratować _moje _życie, ponieważ ty byłaś nieodpowiedzialna i wysłałaś mordercę do szkoły pełnej dzieci. Ten chłopak to mój _syn –_ syknąłem do jej ucha. – I teraz, jedyna rzecz dzięki której oddychasz to, to, że on jest bezpieczny i jest w domu, czekając na mnie – dokończyłem i schowałem zdjęcie do portfela.

Spojrzała na mnie rozszerzonymi oczami, a jej twarz była biała jak duch. – J-ja n-nie… – zaczęła.

- Nie dbam o to – powiedziałem i byłem gotowy do wyjścia. – Ufałem ci, Vic. Byłaś moją przyjaciółką i dźgnęłaś mnie w plecy. Mogłaś poprosić o pomoc, ale wybrałaś inną opcję. Nawet, jeśli chciałem, albo mogłem coś z tym zrobić, teraz nie zrobię tego. Żegnaj – powiedziałem i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia.

**-Ж-**

W mojej drodze powrotnej do miasta, włączyłem telefon i zobaczyłem, że mam dwie wiadomości. Jedna była od Belli.

- _Edwardzie, wiem, że jesteś niezwykle zajęty, ale zapomniałam wspomnieć o dwóch rzeczach. Pierwsza, Will musi wziąć swoje antybiotyki i leki przeciwbólowe około szóstej. Nie lubi leków, więc będzie używał swoich oczu-Bambi, żeby podstępnie cię przekonać._ _Nie daj się._ _Druga, to kiedy będzie chciał iść do łóżka, zabierz go do mojego pokoju. Ma zwyczaj bić się, kiedy śpi. Nie chcę, żeby spadł z łóżka. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuje i mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności. Pa_ – szybko zakończyła. Zachichotałem i kontynuowałem do następnej.

- _Dzień dobry, panie Cullen. Tutaj dr Cummings, przyjaciel Emmetta. Przepraszam, że przegapiłem twój telefon, ale wróciłem wczoraj do miasta. Jestem wolny pojutrze około południa na wypadek, gdybyś był zainteresowany, aby spotkać się na terapię. Zadzwoń do mnie i daj mi znać._

To było coś, co musiałem zrobić i nie było żądnych wątpliwości co do tego. Miałem gówno do naprawienia i rodzinę, którą trzeba się zająć. Miałem Ma, syna, brata… Bellę. Nie miało znaczenia, że nie byliśmy razem. Będzie stałą osobą w moim życiu przez Willa i musiałem się uspokoić z tym co się stało. Szybko oddzwoniłem i umówiłem się z sekretarką Garretta.

Zdecydowałem się zatrzymać na posterunku, skoro wiedziałem, że Marcus wciąż tam będzie. Nasza rozmowa była krótka. Był zdziwiony przez rzeczy, które mu powiedziałem. Prawdopodobnie zostałby dłużej, żeby wysłuchać więcej niż ja.

- Jak ona wygląda? – zapytał.

- Szczerze? – zapytałem, a on potwierdził. – Jak gówno. Jest posiniaczona. Wdała się w walkę. Musieli się dowiedzieć, że była gliną, albo może wpadła na tych, których wsadziła.

- Tak głupio – powiedział zły. Kosztowało go, kosztowało nas wszystkich, że ją znaliśmy.

- Jednakże muszę lecieć, ponieważ Bella musiała iść do szpitala i dzieciak jest sam – powiedziałem i wstałem.

- Dobrze.

Skoro będę spędzał noc z Willem, postanowiłem pojechać do domu, zabrać kilka rzeczy i wziąć szybki prysznic. Mój żołądek zaburczał, kiedy wszedłem do mieszkania; pachniało tam jak w niebie. Znalazłem Ma w kuchni taskającą garnkami dookoła, płacząc. Nie chcą jej przestraszyć, wróciłem do salonu.

- Ma, wróciłem – krzyknąłem, gdy głośno odłożyłem klucze na stoliku do kawy.

- W kuchni – odpowiedziała.

Dając jej kilka minut, aby się pozbierała, wszedłem tam. Miała w zwyczaju płakać, kiedy myślała, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Cierpiała i nawet jeśli to wiedziałem, to nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Jej oczy były czerwone i natychmiast wiedziałem, że coś się stało.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptałem, gdy ją przytuliłem. Potrząsnęła swoją głową i zaczęła płakać. Trzymałem ją przez kilka chwil i potem odsunąłem się, i wziąłem jej twarz w moje dłonie, wycierając łzy. – Co się stało?

- Carlisle przyszedł – powiedziała.

- Co? – warknąłem.

- Nic się nie stało. Chciał tylko porozmawiać i zobaczyć jak się mają sprawy. – Usiadła na krześle i przeczesała włosy rękoma. – Zobaczyć, czy ja… znaczy _my _czegoś potrzebujemy – dokończyła.

Spojrzałem na nią ze zwężonymi oczami. – Czego mi nie mówisz?

Alarm piekarnika się włączył i wstała, aby wyciągnąć ciasto. Kiedy umieściła je na blacie, odwróciła się, aby na mnie spojrzeć. – On, um… Carlisle chce poznać W…

- Po moim pieprzonym trupie! – krzyczałem. – On _nie _zbliży się do mojego syna! Skurwysyn! – Wstałem i zacząłem krążyć dookoła.

- To właśnie mu powiedziałam, ale w mniej okrutny sposób – westchnęła. – On nic nie zrobi, Edwardzie. Może być wieloma rzeczami, ale nigdy nie spróbowałby skrzywdzić Williama, ani innego dziecka.

- Człowieku, przysięgam, że jeśli zbliży się do niego albo Belli, będzie tak dobry jak trup – warknąłem.

- Uspokój się kochanie – powiedziała i podeszła do mnie. – Nic nie zrobi, a jeśli tak, to wtedy wymyślimy co z tym zrobić. Nie mów takich rzeczy. Ten słodki chłopak i ty byliście rozdzieleni przez tyle lat, a przez zabicie Carlisle'a, nie odniesiesz w niczym sukcesu, a tylko ponownie zostaniecie rozdzieleni.

- Wiem o tym, Ma – powiedziałem rozdrażniony. – Po prostu chcę, żeby on – _oni _byli bezpieczni.

- I oni są – uśmiechnęła się. – Teraz idź i weź prysznic. Spakowałam ci torbę na noc i muszę dokończyć ciasto. Obiecałam Williamowi jego ulubione.

Piętnaście minut później, pocałowałem ją i przypomniałem jej, żeby poszła do Verizon, aby doładować telefon Williama. Wsiadłem do auta i zacząłem jechać. Starałem się dodzwonić do Belli, żeby dać jej znać, że zmierzam do mieszkania, ale jej telefon był wyłączony, więc zostawiłem jej wiadomość. Moje myśli był wstrząśnięte przez fakt, że Carlisle chciał być blisko mojego syna. Nie mogłem; nie pozwolę, żeby to się stało. Nie miał prawa, aby pytać o takie rzeczy, i nie mogłem zrozumieć skąd miał odwagę, aby pytać. Ludzie tacy jak on nigdy nie żałują swoich decyzji, nigdy nie proszą o przebaczenie. Przyzwoitość nie była częścią jego słownictwa. Był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć, ten człowiek po prostu nie miał serca.

Mój telefon zaczął dzwonić i powstrzymałem się przed myśleniem o tym chorym skurwielu. Pojawił się numer Willa i ostatnia domieszka złości wyparowała, kiedy usłyszałem jego głos.

_- Cześć, Edwardzie – _powiedział szczęśliwy.

- Cześć, Will. Wszystko w porządku? – uśmiechnąłem się.

- _Taa. Właściwie chciałem się zapytać jakie filmy lubisz. Zamierzam iść do Blockbuster i wziąć kilka filmów_ – powiedział szczęśliwy.

- Nie wyjdziesz z domu. Kiedy przyjadę, pójdziemy razem, albo powiedz mi co ty chcesz zobaczyć, i przyniosę je ze sobą. Będę za dziesięć minut – powiedziałem i warknąłem.

_- Proszę? – _błagał.

Ach, cholera! Czy tak się będzie działo zawsze, kiedy powiem mu nie?

„_Nie daj się"_ – krzyczały moje myśli.

- Nie – powiedziałem. – Będę ta… – zacząłem, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

_- Edwardzie, daj mi chwilę. Ktoś jest przy drzwiach_ – powiedział, gdy pośpieszył by otworzyć.

- Nie musisz biec – skarciłem go. Przysięgam, że mogłem usłyszeć jak przewraca oczami po drugiej stronie telefonu. Cóż, wybaczcie mi bycie opiekuńczym!

- _Witam _– usłyszałem jak znajomy głos mówi, i przysięgam, że moje serce przestało bić. – _Ty musisz być William._

_- _William – warknąłem do ustnika w telefonie. – Zamknij teraz te pieprzone drzwi! – Nie miałem okazji, aby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ponieważ linia zamarła.

Docisnąłem pedał gazu i przyśpieszyłem. Kurwa! To się nie działo! Czy ten człowiek nie miał ani krzty instynktu samozachowawczego? Co on, do cholery, myślał, idąc do tego mieszkania? Zacząłem przyciskać klakson tak mocno, jak to możliwe, aby jechać szybciej. On był, kurwa, martwy. Kiedy Bella wróci ze szpitala, pójdę i pochowam go żywcem. Zadzieranie ze mną to była jedna sprawa, ale zadzieranie z moim synem było gwoździem do trumny.

Próbowałem ponownie uruchomić telefon, ale ta cholerna rzecz nie chciała się włączyć. Zacisnąłem pięść na kierownicy i zacząłem szarpać za moje włosy. Moje serce waliło w klatce i tysiące myśli napływało do mojego umysłu. Czy znajdę go zranionego? Czy będzie miał odwagę, aby na mnie poczekać? Zabierze go? Zastraszy go? Będzie próbował powiedzieć mu gówniane rzeczy o Belli? O mnie? Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa!_

Opony potwora zapiszczały, gdy zatrzymałem się przed budynkiem Belli. Pośpiesznie wysiadłem i pobiegłem do kompleksu mieszkań, otwierając drzwi jednym z kluczy, które dała mi Bella. Biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz, wspiąłem się na czwarte piętro i trzęsącymi się rękoma otworzyłem drzwi do mieszkania.

- Will! Will! – krzyczałem i usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, zaskoczony. Z trzema długimi krokami, sięgnąłem do niego i chwyciłem jego twarz w swoje dłonie. – W porządku? – zapytałem.

Zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. – Um, taa?

- Chcę, żebyś posłuchał mnie bardzo uważnie – powiedziałem i przejechałem dłonią przez moje włosy. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek, mam na myśli _kiedykolwiek, _zobaczysz ponownie tego mężczyznę...

- Obiecuję, że porządnie go zleję – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, ale kiedy zobaczył, że ten nie sięgał mojego, zmarszczył się. – W porządku. Nie został dłużej niż minutę. Powiedziałem mu, że jedziesz tutaj i żeby nigdy nie wracał – dokończył patrząc na ziemię. Westchnąłem i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy.

Spędzanie czasu z Willem, było najbardziej relaksującą rzeczą kiedykolwiek. Jeden z jego przyjaciół przyszedł wcześniej tego popołudnia, żeby zobaczyć Willa, i zaoferował, że skoro już tu jest to weźmie Sunny'ego na spacer. Mój syn był dzieciakiem, który miał tylko garstkę przyjaciół, którzy byli tacy jak on; spokojni, pełni szacunku i zabawni. Bella, zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, miała rację, że Will nie lubi leków. Byłem tak blisko, żeby się poddać, tak bardzo blisko.

- Dobra, wezmę tą końskiego rozmiaru pigułkę, ale _dlaczego _muszę wziąć lek przeciwbólowy, jeśli nie odczuwam żadnego bólu? – skomlał.

- Ponieważ pomogą ci _nie _odczuwać bólu – powiedziałem.

- Proszęęęę?

- Nie działa to na mnie, dzieciaku – skłamałem.

- Pozwolę ci zjeść resztę ciasta babci. – Potrząsnąłem głową. – Sprawiają, że jestem śpiący, a ja nie chcę zasnąć. To jest pierwszy raz, gdy zostajesz ze mną i chcę cieszyć się każdą pojedynczą minutą – wyszeptał.

Ach, pieprz mnie! Co miałem na to powiedzieć? Głośno odetchnąłem i odwróciłem się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – Will, wiesz, że to nie jest ostatni raz. Nie chcę, żebyś skończył w bólu albo kłamał mi o tym. Nawet przez chwilę nie myśl, że nie widzę jak twoja twarz wykręca się za każdym razem, gdy próbujesz się podnieść – powiedziałem, a kiedy nie odpowiedział, kontynuowałem. – Zrobimy to tak, że nie weźmiesz ich teraz, ale za kilka godzin zanim pójdziesz do łóżka połkniesz je bez słowa protestu, dobrze? – zapytałem.

Kiwnął głową i przytulił mnie w pasie. – Dziękuję.

Nie minęły dwie godziny, a sam o nie zapytał. Po tym jak wziął tabletki, poszedł do sypialni Belli, a ja pomogłem mu się położyć. Posprzątałem trochę bałagan, który zrobiliśmy i poszedłem za nim. Jego oczy zaczęły opadać, więc zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem, żeby go przytrzymać, tak bardzo jak to możliwe, w zaleceniu, żeby leki przeciwbólowe zaczęły działać w jego organizmie. Kiedy, w końcu zasnął, wszystko co robiłem to patrzenie na niego. Tak jak zwykle robiłem to z nią.

Ten prosty, a wciąż tak znany gest wywołał wiele mieszanych uczuć i wspomnień, które ukrywałem głęboko w sercu. Każdy dzień, który z nimi spędzałem stawał się trudniejszy dla mnie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy William wyszedł ze szpitala. Odkąd tam był, nigdy nie wychodziłem, chyba że na obiad, wziąć kawę, albo kiedy Ma wyciągnęła mnie z pokoju, abym poszedł do domu i wziął prysznic. Jak miałem wrócić do mojego mieszkania i spędzać samotnie noce, bez nich?

_,,Kiedy wyjmiesz ten kij ze swojej dupy, będziesz miał co chcesz"_ – mówił głos w mojej głowie.

William odwrócił się na bok i zwinął obok mnie. Wesoło westchnąłem i zamknąłem go w moich ramionach. Zmieniałem się w taką cipę i, szczerze, cieszyłem się każdą pieprzoną sekundą. Czułem zadowolenie w sposób, którego nie mogę wyjaśnić, i to było takie dziwne. Przed nim, nigdy nie chciałem rodziny albo takiego gówna. Byłem zaślepiony przez złość i nie widziałem rzeczy jasno. Teraz jedyna rzecz, o której mogłem myśleć, to było to, żebym mógł być z nimi. Rozmawiałem z Ma, kilka dni wcześniej i ona zapytała, czy moja zmiana w stosunku do Belli jest z powodu faktu, że mamy Williama, czy przez nią. Bez namysłu, natychmiast odpowiedziałem, że to przez oboje. Kochałem ich oboje i Ma wiedziała o tym. Nie ważne jak zgorzkniały i zły byłem, gdy mnie zostawiła, zawsze ją kochałem. Nigdy nie przestanę... William był bardzo miłą i chwytającą za serce niespodzianką. To dziecko stało się centrum mojego życia w ciągu kilku miesięcy i nie było szans na ziemi, żeby to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło. William był częścią mnie i jej.

- Kocham cię, Will – wyszeptałem i pozwoliłem sobie odpłynąć we śnie.

**-Ж-**

Obudziłem się, kiedy coś uderzyło z siłą w moją twarz. Emmett umrze w najstraszniejszy sposób. Byłem gotowy, aby zacząć na niego krzyczeć, gdy otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że nie jestem w moim mieszkaniu. Delikatnie zachichotałem, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że William uderzył mnie w twarz w swoim śnie. Bella powiedziała mi, że on bije, kiedy śpi. Teraz zrozumiałem tego znaczenie. Rozciągnął się na łóżku przekątnie, z kołdrą zaplątaną pomiędzy jego nogami. Bez wykonywania nagłych ruchów, rozprostowałem nakrycie i schowałem go.

Wchodząc do salonu złapałem papierosy z mojej kurtki i usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi. Spojrzałem na zegarek i zauważyłem, że było po czwartej rano. Bella weszła na palcach i zamknęła drzwi za sobą. Oczyściłem delikatnie gardło nie chcąc jej przestraszyć, a kiedy odwróciła się, twarz, którą widziałem, nie była tą, do której przywykłem. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały jej ciało zaczęło się trząść i ześlizgnęła się w dół na podłogę, płacząc. Bez namysłu, podszedłem do niej i uklęknąłem przed nią.

- Bells? – wyszeptałem. Ścisnęła swoje kolana, opierając o nie swoje czoło, i nic nie powiedziała. Sprawy w szpitalu musiały być złe. Usiadłem obok niej i czekałem, aż się uspokoi. Po pewnym czasie jej płacz ustał, i z głębokim oddechem, podniosła głowę i wytarła swoje łzy.

- Przepraszam za pokaz – powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – zapytałem.

- W jednym z mieszkań w budynku był wyciek gazu – zaczęła. – Było wielu rannych ludzi, około sześćdziesięciu pięciu. Wielu zmarło w drodze do szpitala. Straciłam dzisiaj pięcioro ludzi: dwie kobiety, dziecko, mężczyznę i chłopca – kontynuowała i ponownie zaczęła płakać – w wieku około Willa. – I z tym wiedziałem, dlaczego była taka. – Ja z-zrobiłam wsz-wszystko co mogłam, aby go u-uratować. W pewnym momencie myślałam, że się udało, a-ale potem zaczął krwawić i nie mieliśmy czasu. Otworzyłam go, ale to było bezcelowe. Krwawił z wątroby i płuca. Udało mi się zatamować krwawienie z płuca, ale wątroba była rozwalona. Wszystko, o czym mogłam myśleć przez cały czas, to był nasz syn – czkała.

Dotknąłem jej ramienia i próbowałem ją uspokoić. – W porządku, Bello.

- Nie, nie jest – powiedziała zła. – Powinnam się domyślić, że krwawił. Powinnam bardziej się starać, ale byłam tak zmęczona i emocjonalnie wykończona, że po prostu nie mogłam. Musiałam powiedzieć jego matce, że nie mogłam uratować jej chłopca. Była samotnym rodzicem i miała tylko jego. Co bym zrobiła, jeśli William umarłby, Edwardzie? Jak mogłabym żyć w świecie, w którym budziłabym się każdego dnia wiedząc, że nigdy nie usłyszę ponownie jego śmiechu, albo nie zobaczę go, gdy śpi? Byliśmy tak blisko stracenia go, tak cholernie b-blisko...

Rozprostowałem moje nogi i jednym szybki ruchem, posadziłem ją na moich kolanach, przytulając ją ciasno. Rozumiałem jej uczucia; strach i cierpienie straty części ciebie. Dla niej było to dużo gorsze. Nosiła go pod piersią, czuła jego ruchy i kopnięcia, kiedy go dźwigała, urodziła go, karmiła z własnego ciała.

- Cii – powiedziałem i kołysałem nas powoli.

Ściany, które budowałem przez te wszystkie lata dookoła mnie, właśnie zaczęły mieć małe pęknięcia. Mogłem poczuć jak każdego dnia tak lekko się łamały. Chciałem życia z nimi. Kochałem mojego syna, ale ją również kochałem. Była jedyną dla mnie od dnia, w którym groziła Mike'owi. Bella oparła swoją głowę na mojej piersi i spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy błagały mnie o rzeczy, które wiedziałem, że mógłbym dać jej w tej chwili, ale nie zrobię tego. Nie teraz. Dopóki moja dusza nie będzie czysta. Dopóki nie będę wystarczający, aby ich wesprzeć, w każdy możliwy do wyobrażenia sposób.

Westchnęła, a ja się do niej uśmiechnąłem. – Wkrótce...


	16. Rozdział 14: Getting Better All The Time

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullenP, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

Beta:TruskawowySzampan

- Więc, Edwardzie – zaczął Garrett. – Minął tydzień od naszej ostatniej sesji i zastanawiałam się nad czymś dotyczącym Belli.

Cholera! Kiedykolwiek zaczyna swoje zdanie, od „więc", nie jest dobrze: dwa miesiące, dwa razy w tygodniu były wystarczające, aby to teraz wiedzieć. Na początku sesje były dwa razy w tygodniu, ponieważ najwidoczniej miałem _wiele_ problemów. Więc tutaj jesteśmy, po jego sugestii, do moich „wyjątkowych postępów" z jedną sesją w tygodniu.

- Co powiesz o Belli? – zapytałem.

- Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby zaczęła ponownie chodzić na randki?

Prawie zakrztusiłem się moją własną śliną. Przelotnie się uśmiechnął i czekał cierpliwie na moją odpowiedz.

- Dlaczego do cholery miałaby to zrobić? – warknąłem.

- Dlaczego nie? – zaprzeczył. – Jest trzydziesto jedno letnią kobietą, z udaną karierą zawodową i bardzo piękną z tego, co widziałem na zdjęciach, które mi pokazałeś.

Teraz mnie wkurwił. – Zapominasz, że jest również matką _mojego _syna – warczałem.

- Wielu samotnych rodziców umawia się, Edwardzie – powiedział spokojnie.

- Ona. Nie powinna! – stwierdziłem mocno. Prawda?

- Dla dobra rozmowy, powiedzmy, że chciałaby. Jak byś się czuł?

Gniewne spojrzenie, które mu posłałem było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Nie umawiałaby się z nikim, nie, jeśli ja miałbym coś z tym wspólnego. Nie wspominając Willa. Natychmiast byłby po mojej stronie. Bella poczekałaby na mnie – _obiecała, _że będzie czekać…

_Jeśli będę musiała, poczekam całe moje życie__…_

Kocha mnie…

- Miłość, jaką ona do ciebie czuje bierzesz za pewniak – powiedział Garrett. Właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że wypowiedziałem moje myśli.

- Nie prawda – odpowiedziałem.

- Prawda. Nigdy nie powinniśmy brać niczego za pewne. Ludzkie emocje zmieniają się czytego chcemy czy nie. Cierpliwość jest podstępną małą rzeczą i wyparowuje bez uświadomienia sobie tego. Ona ma potrzeby i nie mówię tylko o tych fizycznych – przerwał. - Czy kiedykolwiek rozważałeś sprawy z jej perspektywy?

Westchnąłem. – Powiedziała mi – mruknąłem, niezdolny by powiedzieć więcej.

- Nie jak radzi sobie ze swoim życiem i synem. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziała ci o swoim życiu _bez _ciebie? Nie tylko strzępki i kilka słów tu i tam. – Potrząsnąłem głową. – Daje to do myślenia. Właściwie – kontynuował sceptycznie – chciałbym, abyś zapytał ją i później zapisał swoje myśli w notesie.

Gdy zaczął czytać mój „dziennik", rozmyślałem o rzeczach, które mówił. Bella powiedziała mi, że tęskniła za mną, ale teraz mogę zobaczyć, że to nie było wystarczające. Wiedziałem jak ja czułem się, ale co z nią? Jak udało jej się poradzić? Czy czuła się jak desperat beze mnie, tak jak ja bez niej? Czy kiedykolwiek czuła jakby nie mogła oddychać, nie mogła żyć? Czy kiedykolwiek odczuwała potrzebę, aby pobiec do najbardziej ustronnego miejsca i krzyczeć na cały głos? Czy kiedykolwiek czuła się… martwa w środku?

- Mogę zadać ci pytanie? – zapytałem Garretta.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się ironicznie i odłożył mój notes.

- Gdybyś był na moim miejscu – zacząłem, ale mi przerwał.

- Jesteśmy innymi osobami, Edwardzie. Każda osoba ma jego albo jej własną perspektywę na życie. Myślę, że wiem, co _ja _bym zrobił, ale to nie znaczy, że ty powinieneś iść za moim przykładem. Wynik może być taki sam, ale jak to pomogłoby Ci w podejmowaniu własnych decyzji bez bycia nieszczerym?

- Znam całe to gówno, Garrett, ale naprawdę potrzebuję rady. Emmett mówi, że powinienem przestać być cipą i powiedzieć, co myślę.

- Co ty chcesz? – zapytał.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Czego ty _chcesz? – _zapytał ponownie.

- Ich… jej – powiedziałem natychmiast.

- Więc, co Cię powstrzymuje?

- Nic – powiedziałem, wyglądając przez okno.

- Kłamiesz – powiedział twardo. – Co Cię powstrzymuje?

Uśmiechnąłem się smutno. – Byłem policjantem przez dziesięć pieprzonych lat i kiedykolwiek byłem wmieszany w jakąś popieprzoną sytuację, ani razu nie czułem się przerażony. Kiedy chodzi o Bellę, jestem przerażony tym, że obudzę się jednego dnia i ona ponownie zniknie.

Teraz była jego kolej, żeby się uśmiechnąć. – Wiesz – zaczął. – Strach jest bardzo bolesnym uczuciem, ale jest również bardzo potężnym. Jest to podstawowy mechanizm przetrwania występujący w odpowiedzi na specyficzne bodźce, takie jak ból albo zagrożenie niebezpieczeństwa. Niektórzy psychologowie sugerowali, że strach należy do małej grupy podstawowych albo wrodzonych uczuć, takich jak radość, smutek i złość – przerwał i podrapał swoją zarośniętą brodę zanim uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Jesteś zainteresowany moim zdaniem?

Musiał zauważyć moje nastawienie i skoro nie chciałem być niemiły dla osoby, która starała się mi pomóc, kiwnąłem głową w potwierdzeniu , nawet jeśli uważałem, że rzeczy jakie mówił były niedorzeczne.

- Uważam, że jest to stek bzdur – zachichotał. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że moje brwi dotykały linii włosów. – Mel Brooks kiedyś powiedział, że wszystko co w życiu robimy jest oparte na strachu, zwłaszcza miłość. To jest jedno z którym się zgadzam. Edwardzie, nie możesz pozwolić, aby twój strach cię powstrzymywał. Żyj, jakby każdy dzień miał być twoim ostatnim. Podejmij ryzyko i nie tylko w swojej pracy.

Gapiłem się na niego. – Nie będę w stanie tego znieść, jeśli ponownie mnie zostawi – powiedziałem, obniżając głowę.

- Tak, rozumiem to, ale nie sądzisz, że taki mały strach nie powinien powstrzymywać cię od szczęśliwego życia z twoim synem i Bellą? – zapytał. Nie odpowiedziałem. – Nie pozwól, aby ten strach kierował twoim życiem, Edwardzie. Zwalcz to.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i głęboko westchnąłem. Miał rację i nienawidziłem, kiedy tak było, ponieważ to oznaczało tylko jedną rzecz: musiałem to zrobić.

- Jutro wracasz do pracy. Jesteś podekscytowany? – zapytał Garrett.

- Cholera, taa – powiedziałem. – Tęsknię za pracą. Marcus powiedział, że dopóki moje ramie nie zagoi się w pełni, będę pracował za biurkiem.

- Dobrze. Widzę, że cieszysz się tym, co robisz. – Potwierdziłem. – Zastanawiałeś się nad tym, o co pytałem o twojego ojca?

Całe moje ciało zesztywniało. Zrobię wszystko, co trzeba, aby naprawić się dla mojej rodziny, ale nie było żadnej cholernej możliwości, abym zbliżył się do tego skurwysyna.

- Tak i nie zrobię tego. Ledwo mogę znieść, kiedy słyszę jego imię – powiedziałem. – To co mi zrobił, co zrobił nam wszystkim było popieprzone. Sam ściągnął to na siebie i nigdy mu nie wybaczę. Mój brat i Ma mogą robić, co tylko chcą. Jeśli chcą – co wiem, że nie chcą – wliczać tego dupka w swoich życiach, mogą to zrobić. Jest dla mnie tak dobry jak śmierć.

- Okej – powiedział Garrett, potwierdzając kiwnięciem głowy. – Przedyskutujemy to innym razem i zanim zaczniesz protestować to _jest _jeden z problemów, z którym musisz się zmierzyć. To jest część procesu zdrowienia i zakończysz go zanim nie pozwolisz sobie na zmierzenie się z tym.

Westchnąłem sfrustrowany. Wiedziałem, że miał rację, ale nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie tylko siedzieć I rozmawiać z _nim _bez chęci pobicia go. Do cholery, nie mogłem nawet mówić do niego po imieniu, jak miałbym siedzieć i rozmawiać z nim? Prawdę powiedziawszy, dzień po tym jak przyszedł zobaczyć Williama, poszedłem do hotelu, w którym zwykle się zatrzymywał, kiedy przyjeżdżali z wizytą, ale recepcjonistka poinformowała mnie, że wymeldował się wcześnie tego dnia. To oznaczało tylko jedną rzecz: wyjechał do Chicago. Nie byłem na tyle głupi, aby zadzwonić do Charliego i dać mu znać albo nawet powiedzieć Bells – dostała by ataku serca.

- Jak radzisz sobie z kontrolą gniewu? – zapytał Garrett.

- Dobrze – powiedziałem nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Zamierzasz uczęszczać na grupowe sesje dotyczące twojego gniewu?

- Nie, ćwiczenia, które mi dałeś są wystarczające. I działają.

- Doskonale – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. – Nasz czas się kończy, ale zanim wyjdziesz, zapytałeś Belle, czy sprzeciwia się, abyś przyprowadził Williama następnym razem, gdy przyjdziesz? Naprawdę chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. – Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy przypomniałem sobie tą specyficzną rozmowę. Byłem tak blisko…

_- Bells – zacząłem. __–__ Musimy porozmawiać._

_Zbladła trochę i uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Czasami chciałbym m__ó__c czytać jej w myślach. __–__ Um, jasne. Pozw__ó__l, że wezmę Sunny i możemy iść do parku._

_Podczas drogi do parku nic nie powiedzieliśmy. Mogłem zobaczyć jej potajemne spojrzenia w moim kierunku, z kącik__ó__w jej oczu, ale nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa. Zaproponowałem wzięcie dw__ó__ch kaw z kawiarni, kiedy ona zajęła się psem. Prawda była taka, że op__ó__źniałem to. Chciałem znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby ją zapytać bez sugerowania, że nasz syn może mieć problemy psychologiczne._

_Kiedy doszedłem do parku, siedziałam na ławce pod drzewem. Wściekle przeżuwała swoją wargę, jej noga trzęsła się. Co przebiegało jej przez głowę, sprawiało, że była taka nerwowa? Może chciała powiedzieć mi coś, co mi się nie spodoba. Cholera._

_- Proszę __–__ powiedziałem, podając jej kawę. Usiadłem i wyciągnąłem moje papierosy._

_- Jesteś na mnie zły? __–__ wygadała._

_Jej pytanie zdziwiło mnie. __–__ Dla__…__ - Nie miałem szansy, aby dokończyć moje pytanie. _

_- Kiedy wróciłeś wczoraj z terapii, coś było z tobą nie tak. Mogłam zobaczyć, że byłeś na mnie wściekły __–__ powiedziała nie patrząc na mnie._

_Westchnąłem. Zeszłej nocy, Garrett po raz ponownie naciskał moje granice. Rozmawialiśmy tylko o Carlisle'sie i powiedzmy tylko, że powinien mi dziękować, że wyszedłem zanim nasza sesja zakończyła się. Dwie godziny p__ó__źniej zadzwoniłem do niego, przeprosiłem za wyjście w spos__ó__b, w jaki to zrobiłem. Wiedziałem, że pr__ó__buje mi pom__ó__c i byłem za to wdzięczny._

_- Nie byłem zły na ciebie. Rozmawialiśmy o Carlisle__'__sie i Garrett powiedział pewne rzeczy, kt__ó__re mnie wkurzyły. Przepraszam, jeśli myślałaś, że jesteś źr__ó__dłem mojego gniewu __–__ powiedziałem i zapaliłem papierosa. _

_- Och – odetchnęła i wzięła łyk kawy._

_- Więc, musze Cię o coś zapytać. Uch, Garrett chce zobaczyć Williama __–__ przerwałem, dając jej szanse na powiedzenie czegoś. – Dużo o nim m__ó__wiłem i powodem dla kt__ó__rego Garrett chce spotkać się z Williamem jest to, ponieważ jest on trochę zaniepokojony. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy Will przeszedł przez wiele: spotkał mnie, widział, gdy zostałem postrzelony i był kilkakrotnie ranny. Nawet, jeśli wyjaśniłem, że jego zachowanie nie zmieniło się od dnia, w kt__ó__rym poznałem Williama, Garrett chce się upewnić, że dziecko nie powstrzymuje żadnych uczuć, kt__ó__re mogą spowodować problemy w przyszłości._

_Bella przez trochę się nie odzywała I wiedziałem, że myślała o rzeczach, kt__ó__re powiedziałam. __–__ Okej __–__ powiedziała po chwili. __–__ Chcę, abyś obiecał mi, że będziesz w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Nie oceniam go, jako naukowca, tylko nie ufam mu sam na sam z Willem._

_- Zgoda – uśmiechnąłem się. __–__ Zrobiłbym to samo czy byś zapytało o to czy nie._

_Zostaliśmy w parku przez kolejną godzinę albo coś, dyskutując o r__ó__żnych sprawach wraz z prezentem dla Williama za jego ostatnie osiągnięcia w szkole. Będąc uczniem sz__ó__stkowych było dla niego łatwe. Po rozmowie z Ma i zasugerowaniu Belli, zdecydowaliśmy się, że nasza tr__ó__jka kupi mu nowy saksofon. Bella r__ó__wnież dała mi znać, że dodała mnie do listy kontakt__ó__w Willa w szkole, na wypadek gdyby coś mu się stało i nie mogliby skontaktować się ze mną albo Alice._

_- Będzie bardzo szczęśliwy __–__ powiedziała, gdy wracaliśmy do domu._

_- Wiesz, myślałem, że może gdyby udało nam się dostać trochę wolnego, podczas wakacji mogli…_

_Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie byłem w stanie dokończyć. W jednej chwili szliśmy, a w następnej Bella ciągnęła mnie w d__ó__ł wraz ze sobą, gdy potknęła się na smyczce Sunny i upadła. Wylądowała pierwsza wraz ze mną lądującym na mniej._

_- W porządku? – zapytałem zatroskany. Jej ciało zaczęło się trząść I najpiękniejszy dźwięk opuścił jej usta. M__ó__j Boże, jej śmiech był jak piosenka z anielskiego ch__ó__ru. Uformowałem uśmiech, gdy spojrzałem na jej pogodną twarz, wtedy szybko zamknąłem oczy i oparłem moje czoło na jej. Tak cholernie za nią tęskniłem. Tęskniłem za jej dotykiem, jej oczami__…__ jej ustami._

_Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że patrzy na mnie, w spos__ó__b, w jaki zawsze to robiła. Jej usta były delikatnie otwarte, a ja nie mogłem zabrać moich oczu z nich. Powoli obniżyłem głowę i przejechałem nosem po jej kości policzkowej. Nasze usta były zaledwie cal od siebie. Wszystko, co musiałem zrobić to przycisnąć moje do jej. Bella przejechała swoimi palcami przez moje włosy i położyła je na moim karku, ściskając moje włosy. Ten prosty gest sprawił, że zatrząsnąłem się, zapalił pożar pragnienia jej jak nigdy wcześniej._

_- Bella… - wyszeptałem I chwilę zanim nasze usta się dotknęły, najbardziej pomyjowy język na ziemi dotknął naszych prawie-złączonych ust._

_- Ew, Sunny! – pisnęła Bella._

_I właśnie tak, magia zniknęła. Pieprzony pies!_

- Z nią jest dobrze, ale tylko, kiedy jestem w pobliżu – powiedziałem.

- Dobrze. Do zobaczenia w następnym tygodniu.

**-Ж-**

Tak dobrze było wrócić do pracy. Innym wypadku byłbym wkurzony, że wykonuję pracę za biurkiem, ale nie tym razem. Coś w środku mnie ciągle przypominało mi, że muszę być bezpieczny dla mojej rodziny, że nie mam żadnego powodu, aby dalej szukać niebezpieczeństwa. Chłopacy przywitali mnie w małym zbiorowisku i niektórzy z nich nie mogli uwierzyć w rzeczy, które zdarzyły się przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Victorii postawiono zarzuty i została uznana za winną, jako współwinna i skazana ją na siedem lat bez szansy na wcześniejsze zwolnienie.

Zastępcą Vicky był Bryan, całkiem przyzwoity facet: trzydziesto ośmioletni, mąż i ojciec, z bardzo wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru i oddany pracy. W mój trzeci dzień, zwrócił się do mnie i zapytał czy rozważyłbym, aby mieć go za mojego partnera, kiedy będę sprawny, aby wrócić ponownie na drogę. Większość chłopaków miała już partnerów i będąc szczerym, wiedziałem, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie mnie teraz osłaniał, że mam Willa i Bellę w swoim życiu. Marcus był zszokowany, najdelikatniej mówiąc, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że chcę Bryana, ale nigdy nie pisał, dlaczego. Po prostu wiedział…

Dzwoniący telefon wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i odebrałem. – 4th Chicago PD. Jak mogę pomóc?

_- Dzień dobry. Czy mogę rozmawiać z oficerem Cullenem, proszę? Dzwonię w imieniu Timothy Browna, dyrektora szkoły Healy__'__s Elemantary_ – powiedziała kobieta.

Zeskoczyłem z krzesła. To była szkoła Williama. – To on. Czy z moim synem wszystko w porządku? – zapytałem prawie jak szalony.

_- Proszę pana, było małe nieporozumienie pomiędzy panem Swan i innym uczniem i jest pan wezwany, aby przyjść tak szybko jak yo możliwe, aby zobaczyć się z dyrektorem._

- Um, taa – powiedziałem i zabrałem mój telefon i kluczyki od radiowozu. – Niedługo tam będę – powiedziałem i rozłączyłem się.

Dałem Marcusowi znać, co się stało i, że natychmiast wychodzę z posterunku. Dzwoniłem do Belli, ale nie odbierała telefonu. Wiedziałem, że Alice pracowała nad wielką sprawą, więc nawet nie trudziłem się, aby do niej zadzwonić. Dam im znać, co się stało, kiedy sam się dowiem. Jak złe to może być, prawda? Byli tylko dziećmi. Przyjechałem piętnaście minut później, zaparkowałem samochód i wszedłem do środka. Gdy pytałem ucznia, aby powiedział mi drogę, usłyszałem przyjaciela Williama, Jasona, który woła moje imię.

- Edward – powiedział.

- Jason, gdzie jest Will? Co się stało?

- Chodź ze mną – powiedział, a ja poszedłem za nim. – Will, Julie, Dana i ja jedliśmy lunch na dworze. Jack i David zaczęli się śmiać z Julie, kiedy sos wylądował na jej koszulce – kontynuował bez tchu. – Will grzecznie ich poprosił, aby się zamknęli i wtedy rzeczy stały się trochę brzydkie – przerwał i zatrzymał się na wprost drzwi. – To jest gabinet dyrektora. To nie była jego wina. Został sprowokowany.

- Okej, dziękuje J – powiedziałem i poklepałem jego plecy. – Zobaczymy się później – powiedziałem i zapukałem do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść – powiedział mężczyzna, a ja otworzyłem drzwi.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła i wziąłem głęboki oddech, gdy moje oczy znalazły Willa. Jego warga była rozcięta i miał brzydkiego siniaka, który zaczął się tworzyć na jego lewym policzku. Oczy Williama płonęły z wściekłości. Nigdy nie widziałem mojego syna takiego wściekłego… tak poza kontrolą. Julie była przy jego boku, płacząc, gdy starała się go uspokoić. Kiedy odwróciłem się w drugą stronę, zobaczyłem dzieciaka z rozwalonym nosem i jego oko było już zamknięte. Podszedłem do Williama i zmusiłem go, aby na mnie spojrzał.

- Wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptałem. Odwrócił wzrok i potwierdził zanim skierował swoje spojrzenie za okno. – Co się stało? – zapytałem, zwracając moją uwagę na dyrektora.

- Zaistniało małe nieporozumienie i …

- Nazwał moją mamę dziwką… - powiedział głośno William.

- Panie Swan! – powiedział ostro dyrektor.

- … i mojego tatę dupkiem, że wierzy, że jestem jego, gdy według Jacka, nie jestem! Gdzie jest tutaj nieporozumienie! – kontynuował Will, jakby nie słyszał dyrektora. – Nie wspominając, że uderzył Julie, kiedy próbowała nas rozdzielić. Wszyscy to widzieli!

- Co zrobił? – zapytał dyrektor i wstał ze swojego krzesła.

Gdy miałem się odezwać, drzwi otworzyły się i rozłoszczona kobieta weszła do środka i podbiegła do małego dupka. Obejrzała go i potem odwróciła się i spojrzała na nas. – Ty! – krzyczała wskazując na Willa. – Powiedziałam Ci, żebyś więcej go nie dotykał!

-Hej! – protestowałem. – Nie mów w ten sposób do mojego syna. Jeśli ktoś powinien być winny, to jest to twój syn! To on jest tym, który przezywał matkę mojego syna.

Głośno sapnęła. – Mój Jackie nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Twój syn powoduje kłopoty!

- Cóż, twój _Jackie _wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi został złapany kilkakrotnie na zastraszaniu Williama. Twój Jackie sprawił, że mój syn wrócił do domu z rozciętą wargą i siniakami! – warknąłem. – Twój syn nie miał prawa nazywać go bękartem! Tylko, ponieważ nie mieszkam z Williamem albo, że nie dzieli mojego nazwiska, nawet przez chwilę nie myśl, że jest sam albo jest niekochany. Nie myślał, że William będzie bronił swoją matkę albo mnie? Twój Jackie powinien wiedzieć, że dostaje to co daje i następnym razem, niech pomyśli zanim spojrzy na moje dziecko, wniosę oskarżenie! – zakończyłem i zwróciłem swoją uwagę w kierunku dyrektora. – Czy to wszystko? Chciałbym zabrać go do domu.

- Panie Cullen, chodzi o to, że nie ważne, kto zaczął walkę, twój syn był również w to zamieszany. Muszą zostać ukarani i to będzie lekcja nie tylko dla nich dwóch, ale również dla reszty uczniów. Zostaną zawieszeni na tydzień, a kiedy wrócą będą spędzać w kozie godzinę po lekcjach – powiedział.

- Ale… - mały skurczybyk zaczął protestować.

- Żadnych, ale, panie Wilson, albo dostaniesz dwa tygodnie kozy – powiedział dyrektor. – To będzie wszystko – powiedział i zaczął poprawiać papiery przed nim. Wszyscy zaczęli iść w kierunku drzwi, kiedy dyrektor odezwał się ponownie. – Panie Swan, słówko, proszę?

Zostałem w środku jak również Will, kiedy Julie nie poruszyła się w ogóle. Byłem gotowy rzucić się na niego, jeśli jeszcze bardziej będzie winił mojego dzieciaka. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Julie podbiegała do mężczyzny i go przytuliła.

- Tatusiu – wyszeptała i pociągnęła nosem.

Cholera! Odwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć na mojego syna, gapiłem się, a on po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Ze wszystkich dziewczyn w szkole, on wybrał córkę dyrektora. Cóż, kurwa! _„Ładne wrażenie, dzieciaku__"_ parsknąłem w głowie.

- Córka dyrektora? – wyszeptałem do niego.

- Córka komendanta policji? – wyszeptał zadowolony z siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

**Touché!**

- Wszystko w porządku, księżniczko? – pan Brown zapytał Julie, gdy dotykał swoimi kciukami jej policzków.

- W porządku. Will dostał większość ciosów – powiedziała i zarumieniła się, gdy spojrzała na Willa. – Dziękuje – nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła.

- William – zaczął ojciec Julie – jako dyrektor tej szkoły, nie zgadzam się ani nie toleruję przemocy, ale jako ojciec, chciałem ci podziękować.

- Jest dobrze, proszę pana – powiedział William, patrząc na podłogę. – Powiedziałem jej, żeby trzymała się od tego z daleka, ale ona nie posłuchała.

- Willie – dąsała się. _„Willie? Czy ona właśnie nazwała mojego syna Willie?__"_Aby powstrzymać się przed głośnym śmiechem z jego małego „czułego słówka", przygryzłem wnętrze mojego policzka tak bardzo, że poczułem krew. – Był zły i chciał cię zranić.

- Cóż, nie zrobił tego – powiedział jej. – I następnym razem, kiedy mówię, że masz trzymać się z daleka, ty nie mieszkasz się.

- Dzieci – powiedział dyrektor – co się stało już się stało. Trzymaj się z dala od problemów – powiedział wskazując na Willa – a ty młoda damo, będziesz słuchała go, jeśli coś takiego zdarzy się ponownie.

- Okej – mruknęła, ale spojrzenie, jakie posłała Willowi mówiło inaczej. To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnąłem. W pewien sposób, Julie i Bella były podobne: obie bezinteresowne i nigdy nie obawiające się, aby „zaatakować", kiedy potrzeba. – Tatusiu, mogę też iść do domu? Nie czuję się dobrze – zapytała Julie.

- Okej – powiedział jej tato. – Zadzwonię do twojej mamy i odbierze Cię.

- Mogę ją zabrać – zaaoferowałem i uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy jej twarz pojaśniała. – Chyba, że nie chcesz jechać radiowozem.

- Nie, jest dobrze, proszę pana – powiedziała i złapała rękę Williama. – Chodźmy i zabierzemy nasze rzeczy. – Potem wybiegli z gabinetu.

**-Ж-**

Po tym jak podrzuciliśmy Julie do jej domu, wróciłem na stację starając się wymyślić sposób, w jaki zapytać Williama o Garretta. Wiedziałem, ze nie powiedziałby mi nie, skoro był tak bardzo wspierający od pierwsze dnia, ale wciąż. Zapytanie dziecka o wizytę u psychiatry nie było łatwe. Co jeśli się wkurzy? Co, jeśli nie będzie chciał iść? Nie zmusiłbym go do robienia czegoś, czego nie chce.

- Wiesz, że możesz to wypluć – powiedział William wyciągając mnie z moich myśli.

Westchnąłem. – Wypluć, co?

- Cokolwiek, co sobie myślisz – powiedział, patrząc na swoje kolana. – Prawdopodobnie o mnie atakującym Jacka.

Zaparkowałem samochód na parking, wyłączyłem silnik. Wtedy przejechałem rękoma przez moje włosy i zwróciłem się, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Nie o to chodzi.

- Ale to dotyczy mnie, prawda?

- Obojga z nas – powiedziałem prawdomównie, delikatnie się uśmiechając. – Chodź, wejdźmy do środka i wtedy pójdziemy i zjemy lunch z twoją mamą w szpitalu. – Kiwnął głową i wysiadł z samochodu.

Gdy zaczęliśmy iść w kierunku wejścia, zatrzymał się I spojrzał na mnie, sceptycznie żując swoją wargę. – Co? – zapytałem.

- Czy chodzi o coś, co pytałeś Ma? O zabranie mnie do twojego lekarza? – Natychmiast zamarłem. – Podsłuchałem rozmowę telefoniczną, jaką miała z dziadkiem jednego dnia. Wspomniała mu o tym. – Zaczerwienił się. – Nie podsłuchiwałem specjalnie.

Roześmiałem się. Tutaj byłem ja, rozbijający moją głowę przez kilka ostatnich dni, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni sposób, aby mu powiedzieć o Garrecie, a on już wiedział. – Taaa. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – zapytałem.

Wzruszył ramionami i nieznacznie wydął wargi. – Czekałem, aż coś powiesz. Nie powtarzasz mi zawsze, że powinienem przyjść do Ciebie, kiedykolwiek będę potrzebował z czymś pomocy? – Potwierdziłem. – Cóż, to samo tyczy się Ciebie. Nie musisz znajdować odpowiedniego sposobu, żeby powiedzieć mi coś, ponieważ po prostu boisz się jak zareaguję. Tylko zapytaj mnie. Jeśli to jest coś co muszę zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, zrobię to bez względu na wszystko – dokończył szeptem.

I to, panie i panowie, był mój syn. Ten dzieciak posiadał każdą pieprzoną żyjącą komórkę mnie. Jak miałem odpowiedzieć na _to? _Złapałem go i przycisnąłem mocno do mojej piersi.

- Nie. Mogę. Oddychać – sapnął, a ja zachichotałem.

Trzymałem go w moich ramionach I oparłem mój policzek na jego głowie. – Co ja kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na dziecko takie jak ty? – zapytałem. Podniósł swoją głowę i spojrzał na mnie. – Kocham Cię tak bardzo, Williamie. Tak bardzo mocno.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech. – Też cię kocham… tato.

I po prostu tak, zaczął płakać jak pieprzone dziecko.

**-Ж-**

- Williamie Anthony Swan, zabieram cię na prześwietlenie! – warknęła Bella. – Koniec dyskusji! – Szybko napisała skierowanie i sama go tam zabrała. Wszystko, co zrobiłem to cicho szedłem za nimi.

Siedzieliśmy w małej poczekali i czekaliśmy, aż jego imię zostanie wywołane. Po kilku minutach pielęgniarka zawołała go i poszedł za nią w ciszy, dąsając się. Noga Belli podskakiwała w górę i w dół, ciężko oddychała.

- Czy mogłabyś się uspokoić? – zapytałem cicho.

- Nie, nie mogę – syknęła Bella. – Dlaczego nie powiedział mi, co się do cholery mu działo? Na Boga, dostał zawieszenie w szkole. Myślał, że się o tym nie dowiem, jeśli to przede mną ukryjesz?

Położyłem moją dłoń na jej kolanie, żeby powstrzymać je od podskakiwania. – Bells, nie powiedział ci, ponieważ rzeczy, które ten mały skurwiel powiedział, nie powinny być powtarzane. Były tak obraźliwe.

- Powiedz mi, co powiedział. Nie mogę go ochronić ani pocieszyć, jeśli nie wiem – powiedziała gniewnie Bella.

Głęboko westchnąłem. – Nie odpuścisz, prawda? – Spojrzenie, jakie otrzymałem było wystarczające. – Dobrze – powiedziałem i podniosłem moje dłonie. Streściłem całe zdarzenie i Bella westchnęła, kiedy powtórzyłem, co powiedział William. – Wynikiem – kontynuowałem – jest to, że Will zrobił to, co każde dziecko by zrobiło, Bells. Ile razy ty broniłaś mnie? Ile razy prawie wyrwałaś włosy Lauren za nazywanie mnie upośledzonym.

Zwiesiła ramiona i schowała swoją twarz w dłoniach. – Cholera!

- Hej – powiedziałam i trąciłem jej bok. – Wiesz, że dzieciaki są czasami okrutne. Mówią gówna, ponieważ niektórzy z nich nie mają mózgów Nie bądź zasmucona – prosiłem szeptem.

Odwróciła się i oczami pełnymi łez spojrzała na mnie. – Edwardzie, jedynie Bóg wie, co jeszcze oni mu mówili. Prawdopodobnie drwili z niego przez długi czas, a ja nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Jak ze mnie jest matka?

- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nigdy o niczym nie wiedziałaś? Ponieważ był w stanie poradzić sobie sam. Jest silnym dzieckiem, dzięki tobie i – kontynuowałem i złapałem jej głowę w moje dłonie – jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek będziesz kwestionować swoje umiejętności rodzicielskie w mojej obecności, będziesz miała ze mną do czynienia. Łapiesz?

- Ale... – zaczęła, a ja jej przerwałem.

- Ani. Jednego. Słowa! – podkreśliłem. Bella pociągnęła nosem i potwierdziła.

Po incydencie w parku, nasz związek – jeśli był jeden, który się rozpoczynał – dosięgnął inny poziom. Nie byliśmy _razem, _ale to wyglądało, jakbyśmy byli. Pocałunek w czoło, tu i tam, przytulanie na kanapie, kiedy czuła się smutna po ciężkim dniu w pracy, otrzymując łamiący kości uścisk od niej, kiedy wracałem do domu z lodami albo jej ulubioną kawą ze Starbucksa. Nigdy nie naciskała mnie na więcej, zawsze pozwalała mi brać jeden krok w czasie i za to byłem jej wdzięczny. Wiedziałem, że postępowałem w ślimaczym tempie, ale chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko, co robiłem było zrobione poprawnie i z odpowiedniego powodu i na szczęście Bella szanowała to. Odkąd Alice przeprowadziła się do Jaspera, spędzaliśmy razem wiele godzin, tylko nasza trójka. Zrobiliśmy postępy, ja zrobiłem postępy.

- Bella – zawołał głos mężczyzny.

Odwróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć pojawiającego się mężczyznę, kiedy jego pieprzone ramie było owinięte wokół ramienia mojego syna. Nie wyglądał, żeby miał więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat. Był typowym facetem: blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, wysoki, szczupły i umięśniony. Jego oczy świeciły się, gdy szedł w naszym kierunku i nagle miałem ochotę zetrzeć mu ten pieprzony uśmiech z twarzy.

- John, czy wszystko jest w porządku? – zapytała zmartwiona.

- Uspokój się, kochaniutka – uśmiechnął się.

_Kochaniutka! _Skurwiel!

- Prześwietlenie było czyste, żadnych oznak pęknięcia – kontynuował, a ja byłem całkowicie pewien, że żyłka na moim czole pęknie, kiedy położył swoją lewą dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Champ, tutaj – wskazał głową na Willa – wyjdzie z tego tylko z siniakiem – dokończył i miał pieprzone nerwy, aby do niej mrugnąć.

Kawałek gówna! „Pokażę ci mrugnięcie" grzmiałem w moich myślach. Oczyściłem gardło jakoś głośno i głowy całej trójki zwróciły się w moim kierunku.

- Och, Boże! – powiedziała Bella I zarumieniła się. – Jak niegrzecznie z mojej strony – przerwała. – Edwardzie to jest dr Singer, szef radiologii. John, to jest Edward Cullen – kontynuowała, a Will przerwał jej, gdy podszedł do mojego boku i przytulił mnie w pasie.

- Mój tato – uśmiechnął się.

- Przyjemność cię poznać, oficerze – powiedział i wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Wziąłem ją i skurwiel miał czelność wzmocnić swój uścisk.

- Dziękuje za zajęcie się moim synem – powiedziałem w odpowiedzi.

- William jest bardzo specjalnym dzieckiem. – Skurwiel uśmiechnął się.

- Jakbym tego nie wiedział – powiedziałem, przyciskając Willa do mojego boku.

Zwęził delikatnie oczy i zwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Bellę. – Muszę wracać.

- Dziękuje za przysługę – powiedziała Bella, przytulając go krótko. Natychmiast zobaczyłem, że ręce tego sukinsyna spoczywają naprawdę nisko na jej plecach.

- W każdej chwili, olśniewająca – powiedział i zaczął odchodzić. Nagle zatrzymał się i zawrócił w jej kierunku. – Och, rozmawiałaś z Garcia?

- Nie. Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

- Jutro mamy małe spotkanie z zarządem. Za kilka tygodni organizując galę z aukcją, żeby zebrać pieniądze na oddział pediatrii. Wiesz, eleganckie ubrania, muzyka na żywo i jedzenie – dokończył, a Bella jęknęła żałośnie.

- Cóż, ja nie idę, więc… - powiedziała Bella. Skurwiel wyglądał jakby miał zanieść się płaczem.

_Boo-kurwa-hoo! _Cipa!

- To szkoda, piękna – powiedział, a ja byłem bliski, aby wydrapać mu pieprzone oczy z ich wgłębienia. – W każdym razie będę wracał. Pracujesz jutro?

- Nie – powiedziała I uśmiechnęła się, gdy spojrzała na nas. – Spędzam dzień z moją rodziną.

_Weź to skurwielu! Jej rodziną!_

Jak na zawołanie, żołądek Williama głośno zaburczał I Bella zachichotała. – Ktoś jest trochę głodny.

- Właściwie, bardzo głodny – powiedział poważnie William. – Daje, idziemy – powiedział i zaczął iść.

Szybko zatrzymaliśmy się na ER, więc Bella mogła powiedzieć, że robi sobie przerwę na lunch, a potem poszliśmy do małej kawiarni, przecznice od szpitala. William nie powiedział ani słowa odkąd opuściliśmy szpital, natomiast zaledwie posyłał spojrzenia Belli. Był wkurzony i myślę, że wiem, dlaczego. Bella wzięła sałatkę Caesar, gdy Will i ja zdecydowaliśmy się na zwykłą kanapkę z tuńczykiem. Powiedziałem im, żeby poszli i zajęli miejsce, kiedy ja zajmę się resztą, gdy zapłaciłem i zaniosłem naszą tacę do stołu. Bella patrzyła na Williama, gdy on wyglądał przez okno, gniew widoczny na jego twarzy.

Jedliśmy w ciszy, żadne z nas nie odważyło się zacząć rozmowy. Bella nigdy nie zabrała swoich oczy z naszego syna, gdy jadła. Westchnęła, odepchnęła swoją tacę i złożyła ramiona na klatce. Gdy otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć, potrząsnąłem na nią swoją głową, dając jej znać, żeby to zastawiła. Ale, nie zrobiła tego.

- Co się dzieje, mały mężczyzno? – zapytała, a William przestał żuć.

- Jem – powiedział treściwie.

- Wiesz – zaczęła Bella podirytowanym głosem – naprawdę kiepsko ci wychodzi jak na kogoś, kto powinien w tej chwili czołgać się i obiecywać, że będzie trzymał się z dala od kłopotów. Albo powiedz mi teraz, co się dzieje, albo zmień swoją postawę.

Po tym mój apetyty zniknął. Westchnąłem i wypiłem trochę wody.

- Cokolwiek – mruknął i wziął kolejnego gryza. Klatka Belli zaczęła falować i pochyliła się bliżej niego.

- Kiedy wrócę do domu, twój tyłek jest mój! – syknęła. Cholera.

- Jasna sprawa, _piękna – _warknął cicho. – Albo może wolisz w zamian _kochaniutka? _– O wtedy, kot został wyciągnięty z torby. Bella wzięła głęboki oddech, oparła się na swoim krześle i przejechała rękom przez włosy.

- Hun, możesz na mnie spojrzeć, proszę? – zapytała Bella. Kiedy jego oczy spotkały jej, kontynuowała. – John jest tylko przyjacielem.

- Nie wydawało się, gdy prawie dotknął twój tyłek! Głupia! – William krzyknął.

- To nie tak, kochanie… - zaczęła, a ja parsknąłem.

- Widzisz, nawet tato się ze mną zgadza! – wypalił.

Jej oczy zwróciły się do mnie i spektakularnie podniosła swoją głowę. Trzymałem moją pokerową twarz i gapiłem się na nią, wyrażając cicho moją zgodę. „_Dalej" _myślałem. „_Sprowokuj mnie i pokaże ci, do kogo należysz…" _Nie zrobiła tego. Jej uśmiech był wystarczający, żeby wiedzieć, co ona również myślała i pieprz mnie, jeśli nie odwzajemnię uśmiechu.

_- Co się do cholery dzieje? – krzyczałem, kiedy przyjechałem do rezerwatu na urodziny Jake'a._

_Bella siedziała między nogami Jake'a, gdy on przytulał ją w talii. Bella odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do mnie, kiedy mnie zobaczyła. Wyraz mojej twarzy był wystarczający, aby jej pokazać, że byłem zły. Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby ją dotykać i kurwa nie obchodzi mnie, że robili błotne ciasta odkąd byli dziećmi. Dotykał mojej dziewczyny._

_- Edwardzie, coś złego? – zapytała zmartwiona Bella._

_- Przychodzę tutaj i zastaję cię między jego nogami, a ty się mnie pytasz, czy stało się coś złego? – warknąłem._

_- Spokojnie człowieku – powiedział Jakie._

_- Odpierdol się! – krzyknąłem._

_- My nic nie robimy, Edwardzie, tylko rozmawiamy – powiedziała uspokająco Bella._

_- On ma swoje łapska na tobie – warczałem._

_Jake zaczął się śmiać. – Łapska? Nie jestem psem czy czymś takim. Poza tym…_

_- Wychodzimy – powiedziałem i złapałem jej rękę._

_To był ostatni raz, kiedy rozmawiałem z Jacobem. Z krótkim pożegnaniem dla komendanta i Billego, wyszliśmy. Kiedy wr__ó__ciliśmy do jej domu, wiedząc, że Charlie nie wróci do następnego ranka pokazałem jej wielokrotnie, do kogo należy._

Bella przeczyściła swoje gardło I wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia. – Wy dwoje nie macie prawa mówić, co powinna robić. Jeśli chcę chodzić na randki to będę i nie będę prosiła o pozwolenie – powiedziała gniewnie. – Ty – powiedziała i wskazała palcem na Willa. – Musisz pamiętać, kto jest matką, a kto jest tutaj dzieckiem. Nie znieważaj mnie nigdy więcej poprzez oskarżanie mnie o bycie niestosowną. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie – zaczęła zwracają na mnie swój wściekły wzrok – przestań udawać, że jesteś zazdrosny, kiedy oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś, ponieważ gdybyś naprawdę był, to podniósłbyś swoją nogę jak cholerny pies i nasikał na mnie z każdej strony, aby oznaczyć swoje terytorium! – dokończyła, wstała i wyszła z kawiarni.

_Co się do cholery stało?_

**-Ж-**

Głośne walenie w drzwi obudziło oboje z nas, mnie i Ma. Spojrzałem na mój zegarek i zobaczyłem, że była prawie dziewiąta rano.

- Esme, gdzie on jest? – krzyczała Bella. Poniosłem się z mojego łóżka, kiedy usłyszałem jej głos i wszedłem do salonu.

- Bella, co się stało? – zapytałem, prawie zatracając się, kiedy ją zobaczyłem.

- Co to do cholery jest? – krzyczała i rzuciła mi kawałki papieru prosto w twarz.

Zacząłem czytać I natychmiast zobaczyłem, że jest to spłata pożyczki, jaką wzięła, kwota była prawie 110,000$. Spłata maiła miejsce w czwartek i wskazywało, że Bella była tą, która to zrobiła.

- Skłamałeś mi mówiąc, że nie masz pieniędzy i potem za moimi plecami spłaciłeś moją pożyczkę, która była moim obowiązkiem do spłacenia. Powiedziałam ci, że nigdy nie chciałam twoich pieprzonych pieniędzy.

- Kochanie, uspokój się – powiedziała Esme. Sięgnęła, aby ją przytulić, ale Bella odsunęła się. Ból widoczny na twarzach ich bólu.

- Nie mam pojęcia ską… - zacząłem mówić, ale przerwała mi.

- Nie. Kłam! – syknęła i wytarła łzy. Zacząłem się wkurwiać, ponieważ to była prawda. Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego, ale byłem prawie pewien, że Ma tak. – Podrzucę Williama do Emmetta i jeśli będziesz chciał go zobaczyć możesz tam iść – powiedziała Bella i w ten sposób wyszła.

Moja klatka zaczęła falować i ścisnąłem kawałek papieru, który zdecydował spierdolić mi życie, w mojej dłoni. Zamknąłem oczy i policzyłem do dwudziestu – jak zalecił Garrett, kiedy się wkurzę – zanim spojrzałem na moją mamę.

- Ma, zapytam się tylko raz. Czy miałaś z tym coś wspólnego.

- Edwardzie, bądź rozsądny. Nic o tym nie wiedziałam – powiedziała i zaczęła krążyć po salonie.

Bez namysłu, wkroczyłem do mojego pokoju, założyłem koszulkę, wziąłem kluczyki i ruszyłem za nią w pogoń.


	17. Rozdział 15: Realizations

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullenP, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 15**

**Beta: TruskawkowySzampan**

Opony zapiszczały, gdy wjechałem samochodem na parking. Podczas dziesięciominutowej jazdy, myślałem tylko o jednej rzeczy: ponownie odeszła. Pieprzyć, jeśli pozwolę, aby to stało się znowu; ona nigdzie się nie wybierała. Moje dłonie trzęsły się, gdy wkładałem klucz do zamka, aby otworzyć drzwi do jej mieszkania. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a zanim wszedłem do domu przetarłem dłońmi oczy, w marnej próbie powstrzymania moich łez przed wypłynięciem.

"_Proszę, Boże, nie pozwól, aby ponownie odeszła" – _błagałem w mojej głowie.

- Bella – zawołałem głośno.

- Wynoś się z mojego domu! – powiedziała, wymaszerowując z kuchni. Wciąż płakała.

- Nie! Nie, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz – wypaliłem i podszedłem do niej w trzech dużych krokach.

- Nie chcę słuchać niczego, co masz do powiedzenia – krzyczała i odwróciła się, aby odejść. Złapałem ją za łokieć i zmusiłem, aby na mnie spojrzała. – Puść mnie! – piszczała.

William wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, a gdy zobaczył naszą sytuację zwęził swoje zaspane oczy. – Co się dzieje?

Bella przez cały czas gapiła się na mnie ze zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy. Nigdy nie widziałem jej takiej. Próbowała uwolnić się z mojego uścisku, ale nie pozwoliłem na to. – Nie – warknąłem.

- Zapytałem co się dzieje – powiedział poirytowany Will.

- Will, twoja mama i ja musimy o czymś porozmawiać. Idź do swojego pokoju, dzieciaku – powiedziałem, starając się dobrze to rozegrać.

- Nie – odpowiedział, krzyżując swoje ramiona na piersi.

„_Utrzymaj to razem" – _mój umysł ryczał.

- Proszę grzecznie, William. Idź do swojego pokoju – powiedziałem stanowczo.

- Zabierz z niej swoje ręce – grzmiał.

- Idź do swojego pokoju, teraz! – warknąłem.

- Nigdy nie mów w ten sposób do mojego syna! – krzyknęła Bella i mocno nadepnęła na moją stopę.

- Ach, kurwa! – syknąłem i usiadłem na kapanie. Skopałem moje mokasyny, aby oszacować szkody. Cholera, krwawiło; skóra została zerwana z mojego małego palca. – Do diabła, kobieto! To kurewsko boli! – narzekałem.

Tak jakby mnie tutaj nie było, podeszła do Willa i przytuliła go. – Kochanie, proszę, idź. Muszę porozmawiać z twoim tatą.

Will spojrzał na mnie, a potem z powrotem na swoją mamę. – Nic ci nie będzie? – zapytał.

- Będzie ze mną dobrze, mały mężczyzno – uśmiechnęła się.

- Po prostu krzycz, gdy będziesz potrzebowała jakiegoś skopania tyłka! – warknął groźnie i zaczął iść do swojego pokoju, a jego oczy nigdy mnie nie opuściły. Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa!_

Bella poszła na chwilę do łazienki, wróciła trzymając małą apteczkę i rzuciła nią we mnie, gdy stała w bezpiecznej odległości. Ciężko westchnąłem, wiedząc, że spieprzyłem relację z nią i Willem. Co było ze mną, do cholery, nie tak? Płaszczenie się nie byłoby wystarczające. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że straciłem wszystko, co zbudowałem z nim: zaufanie, szacunek, bezpieczeństwo. Jakie dziecko chciałoby kogoś takiego jak ja w pobliżu?

Odpowiedź była prosta: żadne.

- Nigdy więcej nie będziesz mówił do mojego syna w ten sposób – powiedziała nisko Bella. – Możesz na niego krzyczeć jedynie wtedy, kiedy coś bardzo spierniczy, a nie dlatego, że obudził się i zastał jak jego rodzice się kłócą – dokończyła. Kiwnąłem głową i nic nie powiedziałem. Tylko ja byłem za to winny.

Schowałem moją głowę w dłoniach i mocno westchnąłem. – Cholera. Przepraszam, Bells. Nie chciałem, żeby to się stało. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko: przyszłaś do domu, krzyczałaś, wyszłaś i przestraszyłaś mnie. Chryste! – Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem, że wycierała oczy. – M-mogę znieść wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, co mi zrobisz, poza jedną rzeczą. Nigdy więcej nie chcę czuć się w sposób, w jaki się czułem, gdy zobaczyłem, że odchodzisz – kontynuowałem zachrypniętym głosem. – Wiem, że wciąż są rzeczy, z którymi muszę sobie poradzić, i przysięgam, że staram się tak bardzo je naprawić. Gniew jest jedną z nich, zwłaszcza, kiedy jestem obwiniany o coś, czego nie zrobiłem.

Parsknęła i zwęziła na mnie swoje oczy. – Edwardzie, kto jeszcze spłaciłby moją pożyczkę, jeśli nie ty?

Wstałem, podszedłem do niej i chwyciłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie. – _Przysięgam, _że nie spłaciłem twojej pożyczki. Nie mam takich pieniędzy i wiem, że Ma nie zrobiłaby tego bez wcześniejszego powiedzenia mi. Mówię ci prawdę, proszę, uwierz mi!

Bella schowała swoje dłonie do tylnych kieszeni jeansów i przebierała z nogi na nogę. Wiedziałem co to znaczy: wierzyła mi. Położyła swoje czoło na mojej klatce i pociągnęła nosem. Uśmiechnąłem się i mocno ją przytuliłem. Pocałowałem czubek jej głowy, a ona spojrzała na mnie. – Przepraszam – mruknęła.

- W porządku – powiedziałem, natychmiast o wszystkim zapominając. – Obiecuję, że dowiem się wszystkiego. Muszę tylko najpierw porozmawiać z Willem, a potem pójść do banku.

- Byłam w banku – powiedziała i przeczesała dłonią swoje włosy. – Powiedzieli mi, że wpłata przyszła od Edwarda Anthonego Cullena. Myślisz, że dlaczego wparowałam w ten sposób do twojego domu.

Kto, do kurwy, zrobiłby coś takiego? – Dowiemy się – powiedziałem i odsunąłem się. – Muszę porozmawiać z Willem. My porozmawiamy później, dobrze? – zapytałem, a ona skinęła.

Szybko oczyściłem mój palec, założyłem z powrotem moje mokasyny i poszedłem do jego pokoju. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zapukałem do drzwi. Kiedy nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi, zapukałem ponownie, trochę głośniej, i czekałem. Drzwi się otworzyły, a kiedy Will mnie zobaczył, zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed twarzą, zamykając je. Miałem przejebane.

- Will, proszę otwórz drzwi. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziałem spokojnie. Skoro nie dostałem odpowiedzi, kontynuowałem. – Spójrz, wiem, że nawaliłem i muszę wyjaśnić dlaczego, więc otwórz drzwi, proszę – cierpliwie czekałem przez kilka minut i kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, westchnąłem i odszedłem.

Bella siedziała w kuchni pijąc kawę. – Przyjdzie do ciebie. Później z nim porozmawiam, zrozumie – powiedziałam i poklepała moją dłoń.

Pokręciłem głową. – Bello, widział jak cię poniewieram i krzyczałem na niego.

- Jeśli ceni sobie swój tyłek, posłucha – zażartowała, ale wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. – W każdym razie, dzwoniła Alice i zaprosiła nas na kolację. Powiedziała, że chce się podzielić jakimiś wieściami.

- Wiem. Tex dzwonił wczoraj. O której powinienem przyjść, aby was odebrać? Czy szósta pasuje? – Bella kiwnęła głową i z krótkim „do widzenia", wróciłem do domu.

Zanim wróciłem do mojego mieszkania, moja głowa pulsowała. Naprawdę nawaliłem. Dzieciak podziwiał mnie, a ja go zawiodłem. Nie byłem inny niż Carlisle. Potrzebowałem jakiejś rekompensaty, ponieważ poważnie nie mógłbym znieść straty tego kontaktu, który rozwinęliśmy.

- Ma? – zawołałem. Nie odpowiedziała.

Poszedłem do kuchni, aby zrobić kawę i zobaczyłem, że garnek był pełen, a talerz muffinek był na stole. Obok tego była notatka:

_**Edward,**_

_**Otrzymałam wczoraj telefon ze schroniska. Powinnam dać Ci znać tego poranka, ale nie miałam okazji, gdy pojawiła się Bella. Muszę wrócić do Forks, ponieważ prawnik potrzebuje mnie, abym podpisała ostatnie papiery, zanim pani Cope przejmie stery.**_

_**Upewnię się, aby złapać Charliego i również dla niego ugotuję. Ten facet zasługuje, by mieć przyzwoity domowy posiłek, zarówno teraz, jak i później. Wrócę najpóźniej pojutrze.**_

_**Kocham Cię,**_

_**Mama**_

- Świetnie – mruknąłem. Co, do cholery, miałem teraz robić? Przyzwyczaiłem się, że była w pobliżu, a z Willem wkurzonym na mnie, znowu będę całkowicie sam. Miło byłoby, gdyby był ze mną przez kilka dni skoro mama wyjechała.

Sięgnąłem do szafki, złapałem filiżankę i nalałem kawy. Gdy piłem, postanowiłem wysłać mu wiadomość tekstową, mając nadzieję, że odpisze.

**Proszę, dzieciaku, nie o to mi chodziło. Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. Kocham Cię.**

Tak jak przewidywałem, nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Mając wolny dzień i nic do roboty, wróciłem do łóżka, ale sen nigdy nie nadszedł. Sprawdzałem mój telefon co pięć minut, ale pozostał cichy. Moje myśli wirowały wokół faktu, że ktoś podał się za mnie i spłacił pożyczkę Belli. Nikt z mojej rodziny nie zrobiłby tego, wiedzieli jaki to śliski temat. Bella była dumną osobą i nigdy nie zaakceptowałaby czegoś takiego. W tej chwili pomyślałem, że może to był Charlie, ale fakty nie trzymały się kupy. Gdyby miał pieniądze, spłaciłby pożyczkę dawno temu.

Nagle przyszło mi do głowy: Jenks. Był drogi, ale wiedziałem, że tylko on był w stanie mi pomóc. Może nie byłby to problem, gdybym zapytał, czy mogę odłożyć pełną spłatę na kilka miesięcy; od kilkunastu lat zajmował się naszym rodzinnym gównem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, potem wybrałem jego prywatny numer i czekałem.

- _Jenks – _powiedział.

- Dzień dobry, wujku J. Tu Edward.

- _Edward! Jaka miła niespodzianka. Jak się masz, synu?_

_- _Dobrze. Słuchaj, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedziałem.

- Wszystko czego potrzebujesz.

- Przez ostatnie kilka dni ktoś podawał się za mnie i spłacił czyjąś pożyczkę. Kwota wynosiła 110,00$ i osoba, która dostała pieniądze, to Isabella Marie Swan. Muszę wiedzieć kto to zrobił.

_- Czy włamali się na twoje konto bankowe i spłacili to?_ – zapytał poważnie.

- Oboje wiemy, że nie mam takiej sumy pieniędzy. Po prostu muszę wiedzieć kto to zrobił i dlaczego.

- _Dobrze. Powiedz mi jaki to bank, a ja sobie z resztą poradzę._

- Jeszcze muszę prosić o małą przysługę zanim zaczniemy – powiedziałem, wahając się. – Wiem, że nie jest to sposób, w jaki zwykle pracujesz, ale czy byłaby możliwość, abym spłacił cię w przeciągu kilku miesięcy. Zwykle był o to nie zapytał, ale to jest sprawa, którą muszę szybko rozwiązać – zatrzymałem się na chwilę, ale przerwał mi, zanim mógłbym kontynuować.

- _Powinieneś się wstydzić o to pytać, chłopcze – _powiedział gniewnie. – _Znam cię od dwudziestu sześciu lat, a twoja mama to moja kuzynka! Zwykliśmy miewać kolacje w każdy weekend, bawiłeś się z moimi dziećmi. Cholera, nawet ja niańczyłem twoje nędzne dupsko! Czy uważasz, że wziąłbym od ciebie pieniądze? Czy wziąłem nawet pięć centów, kiedy sporządzałem dokumenty do twojego funduszu powierniczego?_

- Nie, sir – westchnąłem.

- _Więc, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że teraz wezmę od ciebie pieniądze? Od twojego ojca owszem, gdybym mógł, to bym go ogołocił. Nie rozmawiałbym w ogóle z nim, gdyby nie było to dla twojej matki – _powiedział. _– W każdym bądź razie, zadzwonię do ciebie później w południe, gdy się dowiem, dobrze?_

_- _Dobrze – powiedziałem. Po tym jak podałem mu więcej szczegółów, rozłączyłem się. Jeśli ktokolwiek może dojść do sedna sprawy, to będzie Jenks.

**-Ж-**

Około dziesięć minut przed szóstą, dostałem się do domu Belli i wszedłem do środka. Bella poszła do cukierni, by odebrać deser, więc czekałem. Sunny pośpieszył do mnie i uklęknąłem, aby go pogłaskać.

- Ach, Sunny – wyszeptałem. – Życie jest dla ciebie takie proste. Śpisz, jesz, załatwiasz się i to wszystko. Nic, czym trzeba się przejmować.

Drzwi się otworzyły i podniosłem głowę, aby zobaczyć kto to jest. Kiedy William mnie zobaczył, poszedł do kuchni i zaczął trzaskać szafkami. – Sunny, jedzenie – warknął i pies pobiegł do niego. Chryste, co stało się z jego głosem? Kiedy stał się taki głęboki?

Poszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem, że patrzył na psa, gdy ten jadł. Will napiął się, kiedy zobaczył, że do niego poszedłem. Musiałem to naprawić… Usiadłem na krześle i spojrzałem na niego.

- Will, proszę wysłuchaj mnie – powiedziałem. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. – Słuchaj, wiem, że nawaliłem i …

- Dobry chłopak – powiedział, całkowicie mnie ignorując, gdy pochylił się, aby podnieść miskę. Wypłukał ją, umieścił w zmywarce i szybko poruszył się, żeby wyjść. Gdy uświadomiłem sobie, co zamierza zrobić, zablokowałem drzwi.

- Nie wyjdziesz dopóki nie wysłuchasz co mam do powiedzenia – powiedziałem. Spojrzenie jakie mi posłał było wystarczające, aby dać mi do zrozumienia, że on nie… że nie chciał. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Dalej, synu, usiądźmy – powiedziałem, czekając aż usiądzie.

William usiadł, skrzyżował swoje ramiona na piersi i czekał. – Zamierzasz mnie nadal ignorować? – zapytałem. Wciąż cisza. – To co widziałeś, nie jest tym, co myślisz. Twoja mama przyszła do mojego domu… - Nie mogłem skończyć. Wstał z krzesła i próbował gwałtownie wyjść. Zeskoczyłem z krzesła i złapałem go za łokieć, aby go powstrzymać. Will zatrzymał się i zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Odwrócił się, spojrzał na moją rękę, a potem spojrzał na mnie.

- Jeśli teraz nie puścisz mojego ramienia, nastąpienie na twoją nogę będzie niczym, w porównaniu do tego, co bym ci zrobił – warknął.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, ja mu to zrobiłem. Odepchnąłem mojego syna i nie wiedziałem jak to naprawić. Uwolniłem jego ramię i wyszedł z pokoju bez posłania mi kolejnego spojrzenia. Zatopiłem się w moim krześle i mentalnie siebie skopałem. Bella pojawiła się znikąd, przytuliła mnie z tyłu i pocałowała czubek mojej głowy. A co ja zrobiłem? Pociągnąłem nosem jak pieprzona dziewczynka.

- Wróci. Jest tylko wkurzony, bo usłyszał jak się kłóciliśmy. I nawet jeśli umiera, aby dowiedzieć się dlaczego, nikogo nie posłucha – westchnęła Bella.

- Jest taki uparty – nagle zripostowałem.

- I powiedziałeś, że wcale nie jest taki jak ty – zachichotała.

- Och nie, kochanie, w tej dziedzinie jest taki jak ty – zachichotałem i usłyszałem jak sapnęła. – Co? – zapytałem, gdy zobaczyłem jej zdziwioną twarz.

- N-nic – jąkała się.

Droga do Alice i Jaspera była cicha. Nikt nic nie powiedział, nawet jeśli Bella próbowała zacząć delikatną rozmowę. Moje serce ściskało się za każdym razem, gdy patrzyłem na Willa; za razem był wkurzony i smutny. Chciałbym, aby tylko ze mną porozmawiał, krzyczał albo cokolwiek potrzebuje zrobić, aby uwolnić siebie z bólu, który czuł… ten, który ja spowodowałem.

- O której masz spotkanie z Garrettem w przyszłym tygodniu? – nagle zapytała Bella.

- Uch, w poniedziałek o szóstej. Myślałem, że będzie lepiej skoro Will wciąż będzie poza szkołą i nie ma zajęć – powiedziałem. Ledwo spojrzałem na niego we wstecznym lusterku i nasze oczy się spotkały.

- Mam włoski, Ma – powiedział.

Bella odwróciła się i zwęziła na niego oczy. – Masz włoski w każdy wtorek i czwartek.

- Cóż, w przyszłym tygodniu mam tylko w poniedziałek. Nie porzucę włoskiego, abym mógł pójść na wizytę do lekarza z domu wariatów – prawie warknął.

Nozdrza Belli rozszerzyły się. To wymykało się spod kontroli.

- Teraz słuchaj mnie ty mały dr… - prawie krzyczała, ale jej przerwałem.

- W porządku, Bells. Jego nauka jest dużo ważniejsza – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Wewnątrz umierałem.

Wiedziałem, że William nie ma włoskiego przez _cały _następny tydzień, skoro pani Bianca musiała pojechać do Nowego Jorku na ślub swojej siostry. To tylko jego wymówka, aby nie iść ze mną. Bella nie będzie wiedziała, skoro będzie w pracy. Teraz ktoś może zapytać dlaczego nie wygadałem jego kłamstw Belli. Odpowiedź jest prosta: już byłem na jego gównianej liście i nie chciałem pogarszać spraw. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że szybko to naprawimy.

Zaparkowałem samochód kilka bloków od budynku Alice i Jaspera. Będąc szczerym, wiedziałem, z jakiego powodu była ta kolacja, ale obiecałem zachować to w tajemnicy. Bella nie wiedziała, a Alice chciała zrobić jej niespodziankę. Wszyscy z pewnością wiedzieliśmy, że będzie zła, ale druga część niespodzianki sprawi, że będzie podekscytowana. Alice zasługiwała na wszystko co dobre, co ma się zdarzyć w jej życiu.

- Czy ciocia Rose tam będzie, Ma? – zapytał Will, w trakcie drogi do góry.

- Tak – powiedziała energicznie.

- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się, lekceważąc ton Belli. Winda zatrzymała się, drzwi się otworzyły, a William pobiegł do drzwi Jaspera.

- Mam ochotę go rozerwać – cicho syknęła Bella.

Gdy pokonaliśmy naszą drogę do domu, Bella została zaatakowana przez małe tornado z czarnymi stojącymi włosami. William był między Emmettem i Rosalie, robiąc zamieszanie wokół jej wielkiego brzucha. Kiedy mój brat mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Nigdzie nie było widać Jaspera i wiedziałem, że w pewnym sensie się chował. Wszystko między nim i Alice tak szybko się rozwinęło, że to była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy zeświruje. Nie martwiłem się, że się wycofa. Jasper zawsze wiedział czego chce, jeśli dotyczyło to Alice. Tak jak to kiedyś powiedział: są stworzeni, aby być razem. Każdy mógł to zobaczyć w ich oczach, w sposobie, w jaki się dotykali i jak ich oczy wędrowały wokół drugiego, kiedy byli wokół siebie.

Tex wyszedł z kuchni z dwoma piwami w rękach. Widocznie się zrelaksował, kiedy mnie zobaczył. Byłem pierwszym, do którego przyszedł, kiedy dowiedział się o ich nowym „kłopocie". Zachichotałem, gdy przypomniałem sobie jaki był spanikowany i szczęśliwy w tym samym czasie. W końcu będzie miał to, co zawsze chciał od pierwszego momentu, gdy spojrzał na Alice: przyszłość.

_Zamierzam poślubić tą dziewczynę, Edwardzie, i kiedy to zrobię, będziesz stał po mojej stronie…_

Jasper podszedł do mnie i podał mi piwo. – Jak się trzymasz? – zachichotałem.

- Przerażony – uśmiechnął się.

Bella zdecydowała, że jest to odpowiedni moment, żeby zapiszczeć. – Alice, co to, do cholery, jest?

Alice podniosła swoją głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Bella rzuciła się na nią, przytuliła i zaczęła płakać. Rosalie westchnęła, kiedy zobaczyła jak Bella złapała dłoń Alice i patrzyła na to.

- Emmett, posuń swój tyłek i pomóż mi wstać – powiedziała surowo Rose. Emmett zaśmiał się i zarobił za to uderzenie w tył głowy. – Nie śmiej się ze mnie, ty prostaku! Ty mi to zrobiłaś!

- I kocham cię za to bardziej! – powiedział Emmett i pomógł jej wstać.

Mój Boże, ona była wielka, a była tylko w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, przed zastanowieniem się, czy Bella była taka wielka. Jak to by było, gdybym miał szansę być z nią przez ten czas: poczuć jak on kopie i porusza się? Rozejrzałem się dookoła i widziałem jak kobiety robiły zamieszanie wokół pierścionka Alice, podczas gdy Emmett i Jasper rozmawiali. W między czasie, Will patrzył wszędzie, ale nie na mnie. Moja klatka ścisnęła się raz jeszcze. Wyciągnąłem telefon i ponownie do niego napisałem.

**Wiem, że jestem winien. Potrzebuję tylko szansę, aby z Tobą porozmawiać i nic więcej. Kocham Cię, Will.**

Wysłałem i czekałem. Patrzył na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu przez kilka sekund, a potem spojrzał na mnie krótko spod swoich rzęs. Może mógłbym wysłać mu e-mail albo coś. Zrobiłem mentalną notkę, aby zapytać Jaspera, czy mogę użyć później jego komputera. Nie miałem nic do stracenia robiąc to, prawda?

- Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę? – powiedziała Alice i uśmiechnęła się. Jasper podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w skroń. – Mamy pewne wieści. Teraz, zanim zacznę, muszę wam powiedzieć, że wszystko stało się tak szybko… I Bella, proszę, nie bądź na mnie zła – kontynuowała i szybko obniżyła głowę.

- Uch, och! Znam to spojrzenie – zachichotała Bella. – Co zrobiłaś Alice?

Jasper wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na mnie. Z małym kiwnięciem ode mnie, zaczął. – Wczorajszego ranka, Alice i ja, pobraliśmy się.

- Wy, co? – krzyknęła zaskoczona Bella i wszystko było ciche.

Podszedłem do niej i stanąłem za nią. – Postaraj się być dla niej łagodna. Jest więcej – wyszeptałem cicho i pocałowałem tył jej głowy.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na Bellę z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Pamiętasz, ten dzień, kiedy nie czułam się dobrze? – Alice uśmiechnęła się i jej oczy zaszły łzami.

- O mój Boże! Alice! – zapiszczała Bella i rzuciła się na nią. – Nie mogę uwierzyć!

- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co się dzieje? – spytał lekko podirytowany William. Odwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć na niego.

Jasper spojrzał na niego. – Alice i ja będziemy mieć dziecko – odpowiedział.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – powiedziała Bella przez łzy. – Będę ciocią!

Kolejna godzina minęła szybko z dużą ilością śmiechu i łez. Byłem szczęśliwy, patrząc jak moja rodzina jest radosna i beztroska. Wszyscy potrzebowaliśmy przerwy od gówna, które zostało na nas rzucone. Zjedliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach. Bella i Rose wyjaśniały Alice rzeczy o ciąży i ostrzegły Jaspera, żeby przygotował się na zachcianki. Emmett mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „pieprzone figowe bzdury", a kiedy Rose spojrzała na niego, reszta z nas się roześmiała.

- Taa, śmiej się, mały bracie. Jeśli zrobiłbyś coś inaczej byłbyś w moich butach – wypalił Emmett, nie uświadamiając sobie co powiedział. Uśmiech z mojej twarzy natychmiast zniknął. Rose walnęła go mocno i wszyscy przestali rozmawiać.

- Pieprzony idiota! – syknęła Rose.

Westchnąłem. – W porządku, Rose. Nie psujmy nastroju, dobrze? Wiesz o co mu chodziło. Poza tym, myślisz, że byłbym tak głupi biegając dookoła Chicago? – zapytałem i uśmiechnąłem się.

W pokoju nastała taka cisza, że można było usłyszeć spadającą szpilkę. Spojrzałem na Bellę, a kiedy zobaczyłem jej bladą twarz pełną smutku i poczułem spojrzenie mojego syna, dosłownie trzeszczące mi w czaszce, zachichotałem. – Zdobyłbym cholerny przepis i sam to zrobił! – twarz Belli natychmiast rozpromieniała, a wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

- Jakbyś potrafił gotować – droczyła się Bella.

- I tu jesteś w cholernym błędzie, mała siostro – powiedział Emmett. – Ten mężczyzna tam, potrafi zrobić faszerowanego kurczaka. Nie wspominając o rozpływającym się w ustach gulaszu z jagnięciny i czekoladowym cieście. Ma dobrze go nauczyła – kontynuował. – Powinnaś zobaczyć go w fartuchu – powiedział i jego gwałtowny śmiech ogarnął resztę.

Mój telefon zaczął dzwonić, więc złapałem piwo i przeprosiłem. To był Jenks. Poszedłem do kuchni i odebrałem.

- Wujku J – powiedziałem.

- _Witaj, chłopcze – _westchnął. To nie był dobry znak. – _Spojrzałem na transakcję, o której wspomniałeś rano._

_- _Dobrze – powiedziałem. – Znalazłeś coś?

- _Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego poza tym dlaczego, Edwardzie – _zaczął. – _Transakcja została dokonana w Seattle. W zeszłą środę, chwilę przed zamknięciem banku, ktoś otworzył konto pod twoim nazwiskiem i wpłacił pieniądze. Następnego ranka pieniądze zostały przelane na bezpośrednie konto pożyczki i w ten sposób pożyczka Belli została spłacona. Osoba, która stworzyła konto, to prawnik, Patrick Sullivan – _powiedział powoli Jenks.

- Nie znam nikogo o takim nazwisku – powiedziałem i wziąłem łyk piwa.

- _Wiem, że nie – _powiedział. – _Pan Sullivan został zatrudniony, aby zrobić tylko to._

_- _Nie rozumiem. Kto zrobiłby coś takiego i dlaczego? – zapytałem ożywiony.

_- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, wiem kto, ale nie wiem dlaczego – _odpowiedział.

- Kto to był? – zapytałem.

- _Musisz się uspokoić, synu – _przeciągał.

- Do kurwy nędzy, wujku J. Powiedz mi, kto to, do cholery, był! – prawie wykrzyczałem.

- _Carlisle… – _powiedział.

Ostatnia rzecz jaką pamiętam, to Bella, która krzyczała moje imię i wszystko stało się czarne.

**-Ж-**

_Proszę aniele, otwórz swoje oczy…_

_Może powinniśmy zabrać go do szpitala…_

_Jest w tym stanie od piętnastu minut…_

_Co się, do kurwy, stało…_

_Ma, jestem przerażony…_

Moje oczy otworzyły się, gdy usłyszałem zatroskane głosy mojej rodziny. Warknąłem, gdy światło uderzyło w moje oczy. Moja głowa leżała na kolanach Belli, a jej dłonie były po obu stronach mojej twarzy.

- Tu jesteś – uśmiechnęła się i wytarła łzę z policzka. – Przeraziłeś nas.

- Co się stało? – zapytałem.

- Byłeś w kuchni, rozmawiałeś przez telefon…

"_Do kurwy nędzy, wujku J. Powiedz mi, kto to, do cholery, był!"_

„_Carlisle…"_

- Zmartwiałam się, ponieważ krzyczałeś, więc poszłam sprawdzić co z tobą. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, zemdlałeś i upadłeś na podłogę – powiedziała Bella, a jej oczy ponownie zaświeciły się łzami. – Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.

Wstałem i usiadłem na kanapie, moja głowa wirowała. Zakryłem oczy moimi dłońmi i głośno mruknąłem. To było tak, jakbym miał tysiąc młotków w mojej głowie, walących do zapomnienia. Moje uszy brzęczały od intensywności. – Ach, kurwa, moja głowa – warczałem przez ból.

- Trzymaj – powiedział Emmett, wręczając mi tabletkę. – To Advil. Weź to i nie pij piwa. Pójdę zrobić kawę.

- Mam to – powiedziała Alice i zabrała Bellę, Willa i Rose ze sobą.

Kiedy zniknęli w kuchni, złapałem za mój telefon i ponownie zadzwoniłem do Jenksa. Odebrał zaraz po pierwszym sygnale.

- _Edwardzie, w porządku? Przeraziłeś mnie, chłopcze _– powiedział skupiony.

- W porządku – powiedziałem i poszedłem na balkon. Emmett i Jasper poszli za mną. – Gdzie on jest? – warknąłem.

- _Nie mam pojęcia, synu. Dzwoniłem do niego cały dzień, ale jego telefon jest poza zasięgiem. Patrzyłem wszędzie i nic. Wiesz, że dziesięć dni temu odszedł na emeryturę w szpitalu?_

- Pierdoli mnie to, czy poszedł na emeryturę, czy nie. Ostatnią rzecz, jaką ten sukinsyn zobaczy, to litość, którą będę w niego rzucać, gdy będę ciął go na pieprzone kawałki – krzyczałem.

- _Teraz, teraz, Edwardzie. Nie ma potrzeby, aby sprawy zaszły tak daleko – _próbował mnie uspokoić. – _Jest powód, dlaczego zrobił tak, jak zrobił. Co ty na to, żebyśmy najpierw się dowiedzieli, dobrze?_

_- _Znajdź go! – wrzałem i zamknąłem telefon.

Zapaliłem papierosa i wciągnąłem dym. Cały czas miałem zamknięte oczy, oddychałem ciężko. Co, do cholery, starał się zyskać? Dlaczego zrobił coś takiego? Ostrzegłem tego skurwiela, aby trzymał się z dala od mojej rodziny. Miał pieprzone życzenie śmierci? Usłyszałem oczyszczanie gardła i zwróciłem swój wzrok, aby zobaczyć kto to był. William trzymał małą tacę z trzema kubkami kawy.

- Wasza kawa. Ma, ciocia Rose i ciocia Allie są w sypialni – mruknął. Podziękowaliśmy mu, wzięliśmy kawę z tacy i wyszedł bez powiedzenia słowa.

- Jesteś gotowy pogadać, czy zamierzasz nas wkurzać? – zapytał Emmett.

- Bella poszła dzisiaj do banku, aby wpłacić pieniądze na pożyczkę ze szkoły medycznej i zobaczyła, że została spłacona. Kiedy zapytała, kto to spłacił, bank poinformował ją, że _Edward Cullen _przelał tą kwotę pieniędzy na jej konto dzisiaj. Przyszła do mojego mieszkania i oskarżyła mnie o spłacenie jej pożyczki – powiedziałem i zatrzymałem się.

- To jest szalone, Edwardzie. Wie, że nie masz tyle pieniędzy, a nawet jeśli byś miał, to wcześniej byś jej powiedział. To samo tyczy się Ma i mnie – powiedział pewnie Emmett.

- Wiem – powiedziałem. – Zadzwoniłem Jenksa, powiedziałem co się stało i poprosiłem, aby dowiedział się kto to zrobił.

- I bazując na twojej akcji, zakładam, że się dowiedział? – zapytał Jasper.

- Tak – warknąłem. – To Carlisle!

- Co? – zapytał Emmett, a ja wiedziałem przez jedno spojrzenie, że również był bliski wybuchnięcia.

- Zapłacił pieprzonemu prawnikowi, aby ustawił konto i resztę. Jenks nie może go nigdzie znaleźć. Chłopaki, przysięgam na Boga, że następnym razem, gdy go zobaczę, lepiej żeby był tak dobry jak martwy, ponieważ jeśli nie, obedrę go ze skóry żywcem – syknąłem i zapaliłem kolejnego papierosa trzęsącymi się dłońmi. – Mam na myśli, co do kurwy? Najpierw przychodzi do mojego mieszkania, żeby zobaczyć Ma kie…

- On co? – krzyknął Emett, przerywając mi.

- Poczekaj, aż usłyszysz resztę. Przyszedł zobaczyć się z Ma, kiedy mnie tam nie było, aby dowiedzieć się, czy _my _czegoś nie potrzebujemy, i żeby powiedzieć, że chciałby zobaczyć moje dziecko. Kiedy powiedziała mu, żeby się odpieprzył, ten skurwiel miał czelność iść do Belli, kiedy nikogo nie było tam, żeby mógł spotkać moje dziecko – warknąłem.

- Przepraszam? – krzyknął zdumiony Jasper.

- Słyszałeś mnie. Ten skurwiel wiedział, że tego dnia do niego nie pójdę, więc wymeldował się z hotelu i wyjechał. Nie masz pojęcia jakie mu nagrałem rzeczy na pocztę głosową – kontynuowałem dalej.

- Kurwa, Bella musiała się wściec – powiedział Emmett. Nic nie odpowiedziałem.

- Edward? – zapytał Jasper.

- Nie powiedziałem jej, dobra? – powiedziałem rozdrażniony.

- Ty idioto! – powiedział Emmett. – Co myślisz, że teraz zrobi? Zaserwuje twoje jaja na śniadanie na srebrnym talerzu za zatrzymanie tego przed nią!

- Ach, cholera! – powiedziałem i potarłem moje czoło.

- Za późno na to – westchnął Emmett. – Musisz jej natychmiast powiedzieć. Usiąść i porozmawiać o tym. Może Jasper i Alice pomogą uzyskać nakaz albo coś.

- Nie wiem o nakazach, ale możemy zobaczyć – powiedział Jasper. – Jesteśmy rodziną i chronimy swoich. – Uśmiechnąłem się do mojego przyjaciela.

- W porządku. To jest to, co zrobimy. Wezmę Williama ze sobą na noc, a wasza czwórka usiądzie i o tym pogada. Czy tak będzie dobrze? – zapytał Emmett.

Wszystko stało się naprawdę szybko. Emmett wszedł do środka, poinformował, że zabiera Willa ze sobą, powiedzieli „dobranoc" i zaraz ich nie było. Bella i Alice natychmiast wiedziały, że coś jest nie tak.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Bella prawie szalenie.

- Usiądź, skarbie, ponieważ jest kilka rzeczy, które muszą zostać przedyskutowane – powiedział Tex.

Bella kiwnęła głową, usiadła obok mnie i spojrzała na mnie.

- Bells, coś się stało tego dnia, kiedy Will został wypisany ze szpitala. – Miałem jej całkowitą uwagę, więc zacząłem streszczać wydarzenia tego dnia. Kiedy usłyszała, że Carlisle zbliżył się do naszego syna, straciła to wraz z Alice.

- Dlaczego, do diabła, nic mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? – powiedziała i wystrzeliła z kanapy. – O mój Boże. Co zrobię? – płakała i zaczęła chodzić wokół salonu. – Muszę utrzymać Willa w bezpieczeństwie. Nigdy nie może mieć kontaktu z Carlislem – kontynuowała szalenie. – Musi być coś, abyśmy mogli trzymać go z dala.

Wstałem i schowałem ją w moich ramionach. – Nie zbliży się do niego, Bello. Nie pozwolę na to. Oboje będziecie bezpieczni. Dlatego nie powiedziałem ci od razu. Bałem się twojej reakcji.

Miała cholerne prawo zareagować w ten sposób. Alice nie powiedziała ani słowa, tak jak Jasper. Rozmawiali po cichu, prawdopodobnie starali się znaleźć legalny sposób, aby trzymać Carlisle'a z dala.

- O czym rozmawiacie? – pociągnęła nosem Bella, gdy siadała na kanapie.

Alice potarła swoje czoło. – O otrzymaniu nakazu. Carlisle nigdy w żaden sposób nie napadł na Williama, więc to jest niemożliwe. On tylko raz starał się z nim skontaktować, więc nie możemy uznać tego również za nękanie. To nie zbrodnia, kiedy ktoś chce kogoś spotkać, a zwłaszcza, kiedy ten ktoś jest członkiem rodziny.

- To gówno i wiesz o tym Alice – powiedziałem spokojnie. – On jest popieprzony. Słownie atakował Ma, nie wspominając o znęcaniu się. Może jej nie uderzył, ale posiniaczył ją kilkanaście razy przez lata, poprzez łapanie i szarpanie nią. To w moich oczach jest znęcanie.

- Jest, ale twoja mama nigdy tego nie zgłosiła. Gdyby to zrobiła, sprawa byłaby dużo łatwiejsza – powiedział Tex. – Wtedy mielibyśmy powód dla nakazu. Gdyby ktoś mógłby zeznawać…

- Ja będę – powiedziałem natychmiast. – Cholera, nawet komendant będzie. Był ze mną, kiedy to widziałem. Jestem pewien, że mama zrobi to w mgnieniu oka.

- Dobrze – powiedziała Alice. Złapała swój telefon, wybrała numer, a my patrzyliśmy, gdy ona rozmawiała. Jasper uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał imię Lucinda.

- Carlisle ma przejebane – uśmiechnął się Tex. – Lucinda Grim jest najbardziej sukowatą sędzią, nawet wśród mężczyzn. Rosalie wstydziłaby się, gdyby ta się wkurzyła, nie wspominając, że jest najlepsza, kiedy to robi. To ona przekonała Victorię. Grim jest miękka dla dzieci, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest jakieś zagrożenie dla nich. Szybko się skończy.

Bella westchnęła w uldze i położyła swoją głowę na moim ramieniu. Objąłem ją i pocałowałem czubek jej głowy. – Powiedziałem ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

**-Ж-**

Pierwsze, co zrobiliśmy poniedziałkowego poranka, to Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Alice i ja spotkaliśmy się z sędzią Grim. Proces trwał mniej niż godzinę. Po wyrażeniu naszych obaw, wyjaśnieniu, że byliśmy światkami domowej przemocy w stosunku do Ma i również, że poszedł do mieszkania Belli bez żadnego dorosłego w pobliżu, udało nam się uzyskać nagły nakaz ochrony. Który będzie trwał tylko trzy tygodnie i Carlisle nie musi zostać zawiadomiony. Jeśli wejdzie w kontakt z Williamem w czasie tych trzech tygodni, będziemy mogli wnieść sprawę o nakaz ograniczający.

Charlie wściekł się, kiedy zadzwonił później tego dnia. Ma była w pobliżu w tym czasie i prawie miała zawał. Dostanie nakazu ochrony prawie natychmiast uspokoiło ich oboje, ale wciąż… małe „co jeśli" utrzymywało się i musieliśmy być ostrożni. Wszyscy uformowaliśmy plan: pod żadnym pozorem Will nie zostanie sam. Będziemy go zawozić do i z szkoły, i zabierać go na treningi. Nigdy więcej jazd autobusem samemu i wychodzenia samemu z psem.

Mój chłopak wciąż się do mnie nie odzywał, jednakże przestał się na mnie gapić i wychodzić z pokoju, kiedy byłem w pobliżu. Miałem wolne w poniedziałek, więc miałem szansę zostać w pobliżu na trochę, zanim Emmett go nie odbierze, żebym ja mógł pójść na terapię. Smuciło mnie, że nie szedł ze mną. Miałem nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie, ale tego nie zrobił. Bella i ja zdecydowaliśmy powiedzieć mu następnego dnia o nakazie Był wystarczająco duży, aby zrozumieć kilka rzeczy, i mieliśmy nadzieję, że będzie postępował zgodnie z regułami, które tymczasowo ustalimy bez protestowania.

Emmett zauważył napięcie między Willem i mną, gdy go podrzuciłem. Miałem trochę czasu w zapasie, więc wyjaśniłem co się stało. Był zszokowany, ale również rozumiał. Powiedział mi, żebym się nie martwił i że on sam przyjdzie.

Droga do gabinetu Garretta była szybka, skoro Emmett mieszkał tylko kilka bloków dalej. Kiedy wszedłem do recepcji, zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, kiedy zobaczyłem bardzo znajomą twarz, której nie wiedziałem od długiego czasu.

- Kate?

Spojrzała na mnie i pogodnie się uśmiechnęła. – Edwardzie, co tutaj robisz? – zapytała i wstała, aby mnie krótko przytulić.

- Mam spotkanie o szóstej – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Dobrze. Widziałam nazwisko w kalendarzu i wiedziałam, że brzmi znajomo – powiedziała i wróciła do biurka. – Usiądź, Garrett za chwilę skończy.

- Dzięki – powiedziałem. – Więc, jak się masz?

- Dobrze. Sprawy mają się świetnie ze szkołą, a teraz mam nową pracę. Poprzedni terapeuta, u którego pracowałam, został przeniesiony do Nowego Jorku i skoro wiedział, że Garrett poszukuje recepcjonistki, to tutaj jestem – przerwała. – Cieszę się, że chodzisz na terapię. Wydajesz się mniej napięty.

- Jestem. Dziękuję, Kate. Rzeczy, które mi powiedziałaś wraz z innymi, sprawiły, że uświadomiłem sobie, że muszę poskładać się w całość – kontynuowałem i drzwi Garretta się otworzyły. Spojrzałem na niego i jego twarz rozjaśniła się jak pieprzona choinka, kiedy zobaczył Kate.

„_Proszę, proszę" – _pomyślałem do siebie i uśmiechnąłem się. – _„Ktoś się zadurzył"_… Najlepsza część: twarz Kate wyglądała tak samo.

- Edwardzie – powiedział Garrett i kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

Wstałem. – Garrett.

- Wejdźmy – powiedział, a ja poszedłem za nim.

- Gdzie jest William? – natychmiast zapytał.

- Nie marnujesz czasu, prawda? – zapytałem. Wzruszył ramionami i powiedziałem mu wszystko co się wydarzyło przez ostatni tydzień.

- Edwardzie, przez ostatnie trzynaście lat byli tylko jego mama, ciocia i dziadek. Oni go chronili i on odwzajemnia to, robiąc to samo na swój własny sposób. Widział jak jego rodzice kłócili się i jego ochronny nastrój się pojawił. Kiedy się uspokoi, przyjdzie do ciebie. Nie martw się o to – powiedział.

- Wiem – westchnąłem. – Tak dobrą tworzyliśmy więź i przyzwyczaiłem się do robienia rzeczy z nim przez cały czas. Jestem wciąż nowy w całym ojcostwie i czasami jestem zagubiony.

- Nikt nie jest gotowy na ojcostwo, Edwardzie. Cały czas się uczymy. Każdy robi błędy i powinieneś to wiedzieć. Na świecie nie ma rodzica, który nie pytałby się czy on, czy ona zrobił dobrą robotę wychowując dziecko – przerwał. – Co sprawiło, że byłeś tak podirytowany? Czy był to fakt, że Bella była na ciebie zła albo coś innego?

- Po części, że była zła, ale głównie byłem przerażony, że może zabrać Willa i odejść – powiedziałem, gdy patrzyłem na podłogę. – Tak bardzo kocham ich oboje, Garrett.

- Powiedziałeś im to? – zapytał Garrett.

- Nie dokładnie, ale powiedziałem Belli coś podobnego w sobotę.

- Powiedziałeś im, że ich kochasz?

- Powiedziałem Willowi. Mówi do mnie _tato,_ i Garrett przysięgam na Boga, że gdybym umarł w tej chwili, umarłbym jako najszczęśliwszy mężczyzna – uśmiechnąłem się.

Uśmiech Garretta był szczery. – To dobrze. W związku z tym, chcę… – Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i przestał mówić. – Wejść – powiedział i drzwi się otworzyły. Nie odwróciłem się, aby zobaczyć kto to jest. – Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał Garrett.

- Powinienem być obecny na tej sesji. Przepraszam za spóźnienie – usłyszałem jak głos mówi i małe trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi.

Wstałem z krzesła i odwróciłem. Stał tam, mój syn, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. Moje serce zaczęło bić nierówno. Był tutaj, kiedy powiedział, że nie będzie. Skąd taka zmiana w mniej niż pół godziny? Co się stało? Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on opuścił swoją głowę, pociągając nosem. Płakał.

- Will? – zapytałem i podszedłem do niego.

Wytarł policzek, aby przestać płakać, ale jego łzy wciąż wypływały. William spojrzał na mnie i rzucił się do mnie, mocno mnie przytulając. Kiedy odwzajemniłem uścisk, zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej.

- Powoli, spokojnie, dzieciaku. Co się stało? – zapytałem delikatnie, w nędznej próbie uspokojenia go.

- Przepraszam, tatusiu, tak bardzo mi przykro. Rozmawiałem z wujkiem Emmettem. Powinienem pozwolić ci wyjaśnić. Czasami jestem takim idiotą. Nie chciałem się tak zachowywać. Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem, że kłócisz się z mamą, trzymałeś jej rękę i krzyczałeś na mnie. Do tego wszystkiego, złapałeś moje ramię, kiedy byłem wkurzony na ciebie. Jestem bardzo niebezpieczny, kiedy jestem zły – mruknął, a ja zachichotałem.

- Mój własny Bruce Lee – droczyłem się z nim.

- Przestań, tato – powiedział i puścił mnie.

Usiedliśmy, przedstawiłem ich i Garrett zaczął małą rozmowę z Willem. Zapytał go jak mu się podoba w Chicago, o jego zainteresowania, jego ulubioną muzykę. Chciał, aby Will poczuł się komfortowo wokół niego, i dzieciak naprawdę tak się czuł.

- Denerwujesz się, gdy tu jesteś? – zapytał go Garrett.

- Nie – powiedział Will i oparł się o krzesło.

- Dlaczego tak? – zapytał Garrett.

- Ponieważ pomagasz mojemu tacie. Jeśli byś tego nie robił, do tej pory leżał byś już na ziemi – zachichotał. Garrett roześmiał się.

- Jesteś bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej rodziny – powiedział Garrett.

- A ty nie? – odpowiedział William.

- W rzeczy samej, jestem – Garrett uśmiechnął się do niego. – Jednakże, jesteś zły na swojego tatę za kłótnie z mamą.

- Nie byłem zły, że kłócił się z mamą. Dorośli kłócą się cały czas – zaczął Will. – Byłem na niego zły, ponieważ Ma powiedziała mu, żeby puścił jej dłoń, a on tego nie zrobił. Nie lubię tego. Dziadek powiedział mi kiedyś, że kobiety - nawet jeśli emocjonalnie są twardsze niż mężczyźni - często brak im siły, jaką mają mężczyźni, i że mężczyzna nigdy nie powinien ich znieważać – powiedział Will i spojrzał przez okno.

Garrett stukał swoim długopisem w biurko, kilka razy patrzył zamyślony na Willa. Zwęził swoje usta i natychmiast wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mi się to co wyjdzie z jego ust. Miałem wystarczająco doświadczenia, żeby teraz to wiedzieć. Ten skurwiel był podstępny.

- William – zaczął Garrett. – Jesteś bardzo dojrzały jak na trzynastolatka. Zadziwia mnie widzieć dzieci, które myślą w taki sposób. Większość dzieci w twoim wieku, że tak powiem, jest bardziej beztroska. – Garrett spojrzał na mnie raz, a ja zwęziłem na niego moje oczy, ostrzegając go, aby był ostrożny z tym co mówi.

- Jeśli tak uważasz – mruknął Will. Wziąłem jego dłoń w moją i delikatnie ją ścisnąłem, otrzymując w zamian uśmiech od niego. Boże, kocham go tak bardzo.

- Zagrajmy w małą grę – powiedział Garrett. – Dam ci słowo, imię, może miejsce, a ty odpowiesz mi pierwszym słowem, które przyjdzie ci do głowy. Jeśli będę potrzebował wiedzieć więcej, wtedy zapytam. Pasuje ci to? – Will kiwnął głową, Garrett wziął swój długopis, pochylił się, a ja natychmiast się napiąłem.

- Mama – zaczął Garrett.

- Dom – odpowiedział Will.

- Alice.

- Ciuchy – powiedział William i zachichotał.

- Muzyka.

- Ulga.

- Edward – powiedział Garrett i odłożył swój długopis.

William zatrzymał się. – Czy to musi być jedno słowo? – zapytał. Garrett kiwnął głową. – Bezpieczeństwo – powiedział Will.

- Wyjaśnij mi to proszę – zapytał Garrett, a ja wstrzymałem oddech.

- Mój tato wiecznie się zamartwia. Odkąd zacząłem się do niego zbliżać, zawsze mówił mi o bezpieczeństwie. Kilka razy był na mnie zły, ponieważ nie posłuchałem, kiedy były kiepskie sytuacje, i musiał je znieść, a ja byłem tam obecny.

- Jak w dzień, kiedy został postrzelony? – zapytał Garrett.

William zmarszczył brwi i potwierdził, patrząc na podłogę. – Taaa.

- Powiedz mi jak się czułeś tego dnia.

- Tego dnia zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i powiedział, że ludzie potrafią oszukiwać. Wiedziałem, że mówi o mojej mamie. Zamierzałem ci to powiedzieć, wiesz – wyszeptał i spojrzał krótko na mnie. – Byłem tak zmęczony ukrywaniem tego przed tobą. Nawet jeśli mama nie przestała o tobie mówić, tęskniłem za tobą bardzo i proszę… wtedy zostałeś postrzelony. Mam na myśli, co do cholery, tato? – powiedział i zaczął się denerwować. – Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie się uczysz jako oficer, jest to, aby nigdy nie angażować się w sytuację bez wsparcia. On miał pistolet, tato! Pierniczony pistolet i postrzelił cię. Powiedział ci, żebyś się nie ruszał, a ty wciąż starałeś się do niego dobrać. To _nie _było super! – kontynuował, wstał i zaczął krążyć. Nagle zacząłem się gównianie czuć. – Czy wiesz jak to jest się czuć, kiedy próbowałem cię obudzić, a ty się nie budziłeś? Byłem taki przerażony, że nigdy więcej z tobą nie porozmawiam, że nigdy nie powiem ci kim jestem. Myślałem, że umrzesz myśląc, że Ma się zdradziła – zakończył i zatopił się w swoim krześle.

"_Dobra robota, skurwielu" – _pomyślałem gorzko.

- Emmett – powiedział Garrett, nawet nie komentując małego wybuchu Willa.

"_Och, w dupę…"_

- Zabawny.

- Esme.

- Czekolada.

Garrett zatrzymał się na chwilę i zapisał coś w swoim notatniku. – To będzie wszystko, Williamie – powiedział_._ – Czy mógłbyś poczekać na zewnątrz na swojego tatę? Muszę z nim porozmawiać zanim wyjdzie.

- Dobrze – powiedział Will. Wstał i, jak gentleman, na którego został wychowany, wymienił uścisk dłoni z Garretem. – Dziękuje za zaproszenie mnie.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział Garrett, uśmiechając się miło i potrząsnął jego dłonią.

- Niedługo wyjdę – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niego.

- Dobrze, tato – powiedział i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy dosięgnął drzwi, zatrzymał się i odwrócił, aby spojrzeć na Garretta. – Fałszywy – powiedział. Garrett przekrzywił głowę. – Na ostatnią rzecz jaką napisałeś w notatniku – powiedział Will i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Garrett potrząsnął głową i zachichotał. – Masz jedno piekło z dzieciaka, Edwardzie.

- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, o którą nie zapytałeś? – zapytałem zmieszany.

- Carlisle – było wszystkim, co powiedział.

**-Ж-**

_Był to jeden z rzadkich dni, gdy słońce świeciło w Forks. Leżałem na kocu, patrząc jak Bella gra z Willem._

_- Da-da! – mój dwulatek wołał. Zaczął biec swoimi małymi nóżkami do mnie i wyciągnął swoje ręce. – Da-da! Da-da! – zaśmiał się._

_Bella była kilka kroków za nim; ręce skrzyżowane miała na piersi i uśmiechała się. Will wbiegł w moje ramiona i zaczął całować mój policzek. – Tu jest, mój mały mężczyzna – zachichotałem i zacząłem go gilgotać. Polana była wypełniona śmiechem i małymi piskami._

_Bella podeszła i usiadła obok nas. – Miłości mojego życia – westchnęła. – Jeśli byłbyś w stanie wejść choćby na chwilę do mojej głowy, aby zobaczyć głębokość moich uczuć._

_- Widzę to w twoich oczach – powiedziałem i pocałowałem czule jej usta._

_- Nie chcę, odmawiam wyjazdu bez ciebie – powiedziała Bella, gdy jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć od łez._

_- Nie dostanie się już do nas, Bells – powiedziałem jej, gdy przeniosłem mojego syna na drugą stronę, aby ją przytulić. – Jesteśmy teraz rodziną i bardzo was kocham. Będziecie bezpieczni._

_Leżeliśmy na kocu, śpiący Will na mojej klatce, a my oboje zamknęliśmy oczy i odlecieliśmy do snu._

…

_Obudziłem się i byłem w ciemnym salonie Belli. Nie byłem już dwudziestolatkiem. W zamian byłem trzydziestojednoletnim facetem, którym jestem teraz. Czy mi się to wszystko przyśniło?_

_- Właściwie tak – usłyszałem jak mówi Garrett. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że stał w dalekim prawym rogu za mną. – To co widziałeś to, życie jakie mogłeś – mógłbyś – mieć, gdyby dokonała innego wyboru. Teraz chcę, żebyś zobaczył co jej robisz przez opieranie się swojemu sercu._

_Usłyszałem jak ktoś delikatnie szlocha. To była ona. Zacząłem iść w kierunku jej sypialni i otworzyłem drzwi. Bella była zwinięta na łóżku, przyciskała poduszkę do piersi, wypłakując swoje serce. Wyglądała na tak zdesperowaną, taką samotną. Ściskało to serce. Uklęknąłem przed nią i spojrzałem na jej twarz._

_- T-tęksnie za tobą t-tak bardzo – płakała. – Proszę, zabierz mnie od mojego cierpienia. P-proszę – lamentowała._

_- Jestem tutaj, dziecinko – powiedziałem, gdy moje łzy zaczęły płynąć. – Jestem tutaj i kocham cię. Zawsze kochałem i zawszę będę._

_- A-ach, Edwarddd – płakała._

_- Bells, spójrz na mnie – powiedziałem, ale ona nic nie zrobiła._

_- Nie słyszy cię, ani nie czuje twojej obecności – zawołał głos Garretta za mną. To jest to, co ona czuje, za każdym razem, gdy ją widzisz, za każdym razem, gdy ją dotykasz, za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na ciebie. Jej usta nigdy nie powiedzą tych rzeczy, ale jej umysł wykrzykuje je do ciebie, za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzysz. Porozmawiaj z nią, Edwardzie, zanim będzie za późno…_

…

Minął tydzień odkąd miałem ten sen. Tydzień odkąd słowa Garretta wypaliły się w mojej duszy. Porozmawiam z nią dzisiaj wieczorem. Powiem jej, że skończyłem z życiem bez niej.

Że ją kocham…


	18. Rozdział 16:  AFL

Autorką opowiadania jest **MrsEdwardCullenP, **ja tylko tłumaczę tą historię.

Natomiast postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 16**

**Beta:TruskawkowySzampan**

Miałem wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia i przygotowania na dziś wieczór. Dzięki Bogu, to był jeden z _tych _dni, gdy nic nie działo się na komisariacie - prawie bez telefonów i bez przeszkód w ciszy. Wiedziałem, co chciałem jej powiedzieć i gdzie zamierzam to zrobić. Tak szybko jak to załapałem, porozmawiałem z Marcusem i skurwiel był tak podekscytowany jak i ja. Było tak mało do zrobienia, zacząłem poszukiwania online za domem. Skoro mam to zrobić, zrobię to dobrze.

Będziemy potrzebowali domu z przynajmniej trzema sypialniami, jedna z sypialni będzie gościnnym pokojem dla Charliego, kiedykolwiek przyjedzie z wizytą. Nie będzie zostawał w hotelu. Chciałem dużą kuchnię dla Belli, skoro zawsze marzyła, aby mieć dużą, by tam się spełniać. Potrzebujemy średniej wielkości salon, garaż i ogród dla Sunny'ego i dla nowego dodatku, który planuję kupić. Teraz kocham tego głupiego psa, ale również chciałbym Grand Dane. Jeśli Bella nie będzie chciała Dane, możemy mieć kolejnego Retrievera albo nawet tego cholernie brzydkiego psa z różowymi włosami i wyciągniętym językiem, jeśli moja piękna dziewczyna będzie chciała. Nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli będę musiał pracować jak pies, aby spłacić dom. Zrobię to, ponieważ ona zasługuje na to.

Po wydrukowaniu informacji o piętnastu domach, zacząłem szukać pierścionka. Tak, miałem wszelkie intencje, aby ją poślubić, ale jeszcze nie teraz. To stanie się po tym, jak skończy swoją specjalizację w szpitalu. Już pracowała nieludzkie godziny i nie chciałem jej bardziej naciskać. Gdy przeszukiwałem różne strony za idealnym pierścionkiem, pomyślałem, aby porozmawiać o tym z Willem. Chciałbym, aby prawnie był mój. Chciałem, aby cały świat wiedział, że jestem jego ojcem. Wiedziałem, że on również tego chciał. Musimy tylko znaleźć odpowiedni czas dla wszystkich.

Sprawdziłem mój zegarek i zobaczyłem, że Will już powinien wstać. Skoro to był ostatni dzień szkoły przed wakacjami, poprosił wczoraj _oboje _z nas, czy mógłby użyć swojej drugiej ucieczki i nie iść dzisiaj. Chętnie zgodziliśmy się i obiecałem, że zadzwonię do niego rano i zobaczę jak sobie radzi. Gdy tylko wyciągnąłem mój telefon, aby do niego zadzwonić, zadzwonił i zobaczyłem, że to był Will.

- Dzień dobry, dzieciaku – uśmiechnąłem się.

- _Cześć, tato – _przerwał. – _Jak praca?_

_- _Nudnie. Nie ma dzisiaj dużo do zrobienia – westchnąłem.

_- Cóż, potrzebujecie więcej dni takich jak dzisiaj. Tylko siedzieć, zrelaksować się i pozwolić, aby rząd płacił wam za nic nie robienie – _zachichotał.

_- _Jak wspaniałomyślnie, synu – zaśmiałem się.

- _Wiem, prawda? – _powiedział i mogłem poczuć, że się uśmiecha. – _Więc, słuchaj, tato_ – zaczął powoli.

Uch, och. Mogę powiedzieć, że czegoś chciał. – Mmhm?

- _Skoro to ostatni dzień szkoły przed wakacjami, dyrektor B zdecydował się odwołać wszystkie zajęcia i odesłać uczniów – _powiedział. – _Co znaczy, że moja ucieczka jest zachowana na inny dzień, prawda?_

_- _Porozmawiam o tym z twoją mamą – powiedziałem. – Ale myślę, że jest bezpieczna. Nie wiem, na pewno.

- _Jednakże, mama jest na operacji, a skoro wujek Em jest wciąż w pracy, Nana poszła do cioci Rose po rzeczy dla dzieci i wujek Tex musiał iść, bo Allie zadzwoniła do niego, aby przyniósł jej jakieś dokumenty do sądu, więc nie mam nic do roboty. Czy będzie dobrze, jeśli zadzwonię do znajomych, aby przyszli i zobaczymy jakiś film albo coś?_

- Dla mnie w porządku, ale upewnij się, że zostawiłeś mamie wiadomość, dobrze?

- _Dzięki. Muszę lecieć, kocham cię, pa – _powiedział na jednym oddechu i rozłączył się. Miał mnie owiniętego wokół swojego małego palca.

Myśl o nim będącym samym w domu przerażała mnie, ponieważ wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie był Carlisle. To było tak, jakby skurwiel zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Z jednej strony, nawet myśleliśmy, aby ogłosić srebrny alarm, mówiący, że ma Alzheimera. Emmett oczywiście żartował, gdy zasugerował ten pomysł, ale ja naprawdę o tym myślałem. Było wielu ludzi w Ameryce i sporo organizacji, które pomagają znaleźć „chorych" ludzi. Zdecydowałem się wysłać Willowi wiadomość, przypominając mu o jednej regule, której nigdy nie może złamać.

**Zamknij drzwi, nie otwieraj ich zanim nie spojrzysz przez judasza i **_**nie **_**wychodź z domu, chyba że ktoś dorosły jest z tobą! Mniej przy sobie telefon i nie spal mieszkania. Kocham Cię!**

Dziesięć minut później, odpowiedział mówiąc, ze jego przyjaciele przyjechali. Wszystko natychmiast za kliknęło. Musieli tam być, kiedy dzwonił do mnie. Dom Julie jest trzydzieści minut drogi od Belli i Jason spędzał tydzień z tatą, który jest godzinę drogi. Uśmiechnąłem się i wybrałem jego numer.

- Ty mały gówniarzu! – zaśmiałem się. – Byli tam cały czas, prawda?

- _Nie mam absolutnie pojęcia o czym mówisz – _powiedział Will, a ja usłyszałem śmiech.

- Jasne, że nie, dzieciaku. Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, jestem dziesięć minut drogi.

- _Łapię – _powiedział i zakończył rozmowę.

Około pierwszej zamówiłem kilka pizz, wraz z napojami gazowanymi i lodami z dostawą do domu Belli. Marcus podśmiewywał się ze mnie, gdy zamawiałem, a ja spławiłem go. Trzydzieści minut później, mój syn zadzwonił do mnie z wyznaniem, że jestem najlepszym tatą na całym świecie.

Ma wpadła na komisariat w drodze do domu i zdecydowała się zatrzymać, aby przynieść mi lunch. Biedna Rose mogła ledwo iść, ale udało jej się przejść z samochodu na komisariat w pięć minut. Człowieku, uwielbiam się z nią droczyć. Lekceważyła mnie, a później się śmiała. Ma była przeszczęśliwa ze swoimi „wnukami". Śmiała się, była radosna i wszystkich nas rozpieszczała. Wydawało się, że przeprowadzka tutaj jej służy. Odcięcie wszystkich więzów z Forks pomogło jej bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Przestała płakać i stała się ostra. Zdecydowała, że gdy wszystko będzie załatwione, zacznie pracę i będzie robić to co kocha najbardziej: piec.

Nawet jeśli miała stopień z Interior Design, Ma zrobi to co jej serce pragnie. Nie chciała dotknąć ani centra z pieniędzy Carlisle do rozwodu, więc sprzedała swoje mieszkanie w Seattle, które posiadała od lat. Wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to znaleźć nieruchomość do kupienia i zacząć szukać sprzętu. Nawet wymyśliła już nazwę: Sweet Heaven. Kiedy dookoła rzucaliśmy pomysłami, wspomniała o przepisie na ciastka, które stworzyła na bazie naszych preferencji i imion. Na przykład, Belli były ciastka z masłem orzechowym i dżemem. Co sprawiało, że były specjalne? Dużo truskawek w środku.

Kiedy wróciła z Forks, mieliśmy rozmowę od serca. Usiedliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o powodach, dlaczego tak nagle pojechała do Forks. Nie chodziło o schronisko… to gówno zostało załatwione zanim wyjechała. Pojechała tam, żeby znaleźć Carlisle'a. Po incydencie z bankiem, Ma myślała o tym i stwierdziła, że Carlisle musiał coś z tym zrobić. Kilka lat temu, zakupili mały domek, dwie godziny drogi od Forks. Ten skurwiel wysyłał jej maile odkąd przyjechała, aby ze mną zamieszkać. W jednym z nich, wspomniał, że pojedzie do domku na kilka dni.

Chociaż raz zgodnie z jego słowami, Ma tam go znalazła. Zapytała go, dlaczego spłacił pożyczkę Belli, i ten dupek nawet nie zaprzeczył. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem, jakie jej dał to, ponieważ „to była odpowiednia rzecz do zrobienia". Ma prawie rozerwała go na kawałki. Powiedziała mu, że odpowiednia rzecz powinna zostać zrobiona trzynaście lat temu, kiedy jego ojciec chciał nas rozdzielić. Odpowiednią rzeczą do zrobienia, to postawić się dla swojej rodziny i nie robić co ten złośliwy wstręciuch chciał. Powiedziała mu, żeby opuścił domek, kiedy ma czas, ponieważ powie o tym Charliemu, a Charlie przysiągł, że następnym razem, gdy Carlisle zadrze z jego rodziną, zapierdoli go za wszystko.

Dzwonek mojego telefonu wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. To była Bella. Nagle poczułem się jak nastolatek, który jest zauroczony po raz pierwszy. Pierwotne odczucie chęci i potrzeby przebiegło przeze mnie, gdy usłyszałem, jak jej głos mnie wita.

- Hej – powiedziałem.

- _Złapałam cię w złym czasie? – _zapytała.

- Bez względu na wszystko, zawsze będę miał czas dla ciebie – powiedziałem groźnie. – Jak praca?

- _Zadziwiająco, bardzo spokojnie. Jedna operacja i tylko kilka drobnych wypadków. Zanim do ciebie zadzwoniłam rozmawiałam z Willem. Dziękuję._

- Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować. To było nic. Jednakże, skoro zadzwoniłaś, o której wychodzisz z pracy? Chciałbym przyjść i was zobaczyć.

Nastąpiła przerwa. – _To byłoby cudowne, Edwardzie. Jest tylko jedna rze…_ - zaczęła i przerwała nagle, kiedy zadzwonił jej pager. – _Cholera. Edwardzie, oddzwonię do ciebie. Muszę iść na ER._

- Nie ma problemu. Porozmawiam z tobą, kiedy wrócę do domu – powiedziałem i zakończyłem rozmowę.

Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż ponownie będzie moja. Boże, jak pragnąłem, aby poczuć każdy jej fragment: obudzić się rano i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczę będzie jej twarz. Przymknąłem oczy i westchnąłem tęsknie. Nasze życia zmienią się na zawsze w ciągu kilku godzin. Will będzie podekscytowany. Z drugiej strony, ja zostanę stałym mieszkańcem siódmego nieba. Kiedy powiem jej o moich planach i znajdziemy dom, zacznę przygotowania do sprzedaży mojego mieszkania. Było w dobrej okolicy, więc pokryje ćwierć ceny nowego domu, jeśli nie prawie jego połowę. W najbliższym czasie moglibyśmy połączyć nasze meble z obu mieszkań i powoli moglibyśmy kupić nowe rzeczy.

I lista szła i szła.

Usłyszałem jak ktoś oczyszcza gardło i spojrzałem do góry. Marcus stał przede mną i śmiał się ze mnie. Spojrzał na swój zegarek. – Idź dorwij swoją dziewczynę, Cullen. – Nie musiał mówić tego dwa razy.

**-Ж-**

Wyszedłem z mieszkania chwilę przed szóstą. Nie muszę mówić, że byłem trochę zdenerwowany. Dlaczego? Nie miałem pojęcia. Próbowałem się uspokoić, wybrałem dłuższą drogę do jej domu, robiąc krótką przerwę w Starbucks, aby wziąć jej ulubiony napój jak również lody, które kochała. Reszta drogi była dość szybka, ponieważ wkrótce parkowałem moje auto za rogiem jej budynku.

- Dalej, stary – powiedziałem do siebie. – Możesz to zrobić.

Wyprostowałem moje ciuchy, wziąłem rzeczy, które kupiłem, i wszedłem. Kiedy dosięgnąłem jej piętra, stałem przed jej frontowymi drzwiami przez około pięć minut, zanim zdołałem wejść do środka.

- Hej, to ja – zawołałem, gdy wszedłem do kuchni, aby odłożyć lody do zamrażarki.

- Nie możesz omijać dnia i nie pokazywać się tutaj, zanim nie pójdziesz do pracy – powiedział prosto Will, gdy owinął swoje ramiona wokół mojej talii. Uśmiechnąłem się i skręciłem ciało, abym mógł go przytulić.

- Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj zaspałem – powiedziałem, gdy całowałem jego głowę. – To się nie powtórzy.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedział i mnie puścił.

Wszedłem do salonu i usiadłem na kanapie. – Gdzie twoja Ma?

Zwęził swoje oczy i spojrzał na drzwi do sypialni Belli. – Moja Ma jest z twoją Ma w jej sypialni i Bóg wie co robią. Kiedy wcześniej próbowałem tam wejść, Nana praktycznie wywaliła mnie z pokoju, mówiąc mi, że nie mogę tam wejść – mruknął. _Ma tu jest? _– Nana przyjechała, kiedy Ma i trzymała sporo toreb. Prawie zdusiła mnie, kiedy próbowałem pomóc jej z torbą. Obie pobiegły do sypialni i jeszcze nie wyszły.

- Torbą? – zapytałem.

- Taa, różowa z paskami. Miała wydrukowane imię ze złotymi albo srebrnymi literami, Vanessa albo coś takiego – powiedział, a ja prawie się zakrztusiłem. Will odwrócił się do telewizora i zaczął przeskakiwać po kanałach. – Dziewczyny! – mruknął.

Co, do cholery, moja Ma robiła w pokoju Belli z torbą od Victoria's Secret? Pieprzyć to! Wstałem, złapałem kawę i zapukałem do drzwi Belli.

- Idź stąd, Williamie Anthony – powiedziała Ma.

- Ostatnim razem, gdy sprawdzałem byłem Edward Anthony, Ma – zachichotałem.

- To samo tyczy się ciebie – powiedziała.

- Muszę coś dać Bells – wypaliłem.

- Ośmiel się otworzyć te drzwi i jesteś w wielkich kłopotach. Tylko dlatego, że masz trzydzieści jeden lat nie znaczy, że nie mogę przełożyć cię przez kolano.

Jezus! Co tam się, do kurwy, działo?

- Mam kawę dla Belli i robi się zimna. Możesz mi pozwolić wejść, abym mógł ją jej dać osobiście, proszę? – Chciałem wiedzieć, co się tam dzieje, do cholery.

Ma odblokowała drzwi i otworzyła je tylko wystarczająco, abym ją zobaczył. Wzięła kawę z moich rąk i zwęziła delikatnie swoje oczy. – Niezła próba, synu. Na mnie jednak nie działa. To rzadka okazja, kiedy uczeń przerasta mistrza – uśmiechnęła się i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Mentalnie warknąłem na pieprzone drzwi, wchodząc do salonu i zatapiając się w kanapie.

- Więc, co dzisiaj oglądaliście? Coś dobrego? – zapytałem Willa.

- Cóż, Julie nie widziała "Miasta Aniołów", więc to oglądaliśmy, a potem oglądaliśmy "Boat Trip" – odpowiedział. – Jason i ja mieliśmy pomóc dziewczynom z matematyką, ale zdecydowaliśmy inaczej. Przecież to wakacje.

- To dobrze, ale chciałbym, abyś skupił się na szkole. Nie proszę, abyś został frajerem albo coś, ale chcę, abyś był całkowicie przygotowany.

- W razie, gdybyś nie widział, tato, _jestem _frajerem. Nie muszę nosić okularów albo mieć pościeli ze Star Wars, aby być jednym z nich – zażartował.

- Hej! Okaż trochę szacunku dla pościeli z mojego dzieciństwa. Była flanelowa i wygodna – wypaliłem żartobliwie. – Nie myśl przez chwilę, że nie wiem o twojej obsesji dla pewnej Disney'owej pary, która przez lata zdobiła ściany twojej sypialni. – Jego policzki zarumieniły się na odwołanie do „Pięknej i Bestii". Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i zwęził delikatnie swoje oczy.

- Tak, żebyś wiedział, _jest _etyczny przekaz za tym filmem. Co etycznego jest za Star Wars?

- Touché – zaśmiałem się.

- Idę po colę. Chcesz coś? – zapytał. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była już siódma. Piwo może pomóc mi z "rozmową".

- Jasne. Jest jakieś piwo?

- Nana zaopatrzyła dzisiaj lodówkę i przyniosła trochę Guinnessa. Powiedziała, że będziesz go dzisiaj potrzebował.

„_Co powiedziała? Co z nią nie tak?" – _pomyślałem sobie.

Will podał mi piwo, a ja korzystając z okazji wyszedłem na balkon na papierosa. Will poszedł za mną.

- Tato, mogę zadać ci pytanie?

- Jasne, ziomek – powiedziałem i odwróciłem się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że kochasz mamę? – zapytał.

_Padało od kilku dni. Policja ogłosiła alarm o możliwości powodzi, więc wszystko było zamknięte, nawet szkoła. Mama i tato byli w Seattle na konferencji medycznej i pomimo, że mama chciała wrócić, nie mogli dopóki wszystko nie zostanie oczyszczone. Na szczęście dla nas, nie byliśmy sami. Wujek J odwiedził nas wraz z Masenem i Ralfem. Wujek J wiedział jak bardzo mama nienawidziła zostawiać nas samych w takim czasie._

_Bella i Charlie utknęli w rezerwacie. Rachel przyjechała z wizytą i swoim małym chłopcem, a Billy pomyślał, że będzie to miła niespodzianka dla Rachel, aby zobaczyć Bells. Były przyjaciółkami swojego życia, nawet jeśli Rachel była od niej starsza o cztery lata._

_W rezultacie byłem ogromnie znudzony. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ponieważ kocham moich kuzynów i brata. Ale chciałem jej - mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, opiekuna, wybawcy, anioła. Wybierz, który opis pasuje. Siedziałem przy pianinie i ćwiczyłem jej kołysankę. Próbowałem jej do perfekcji przez ostatnie cztery miesiące. To będzie jej słodki prezent na szesnaste urodziny ode mnie… wraz z pięknym naszyjnikiem, jaki kupiłem dla niej. Mama pomogła mi wybrać to w Port Angeles. Przez cały dzień drażniła mnie o to, mówiąc mi, jaką tworzylibyśmy piękną parę. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć jej, że nic takiego się nie działo, ale ona nigdy tego nie zrozumie._

_Dzwonek zadzwonił, więc wstałem, aby odebrać skoro wiedziałem, że żadne z nich tego nie zrobi. Gdyby było to coś związane z jedzeniem, to ta trójka niezdar zniszczyłaby dom, aby to dostać. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi moja szczęka praktycznie uderzyła w ziemię. Bella stała naprzeciw mnie, ociekając wodą od głowy do palców, a duży uśmiech przyklejony był do jej pięknej twarzy._

_- Jesteś szalona? – złoiłem ją. – Co robisz w deszczu? – zapytałem, dosłownie wciągając ją do domu i mojego pokoju._

_- Tęskniłam za tobą i chciałam cię zobaczyć. Jake zaoferował, że pójdzie do domu Paula i przyniesie duszoną potrawę, którą jego mama zrobiła i poszłam z nim. Z moimi wyśmienitymi zdolnościami perswazji – zagroziłam, że go zleję – zmusiłam go, aby mnie tutaj przywiózł. Ziemia dla Rabbita była zbyt mokra do jazdy po prywatnej drodze, więc powiedziałam mu, żeby zostawił mnie na głównej. I teraz tutaj jestem – powiedziała i głośno kichnęła._

_Moje serce wzniosło się na jej wyznanie. Naraziła swoje zdrowie, aby mnie zobaczyć. Była najlepszym przyjacielem, o jakim człowiek mógł marzyć. Szybko poleciłem jej, aby wzięła prysznic i kiedy skończyła zostawiłem jej zestaw moich flanelowych piżam, które mama kupiła mi jakiś czas temu. Pośpieszyłem do kuchni i zrobiłem jej herbatę i zgarnąłem kilka ciastek, które udało mi się uratować przed łapami Emmetta. Dupek wiedział, że Bella uwielbia czekoladowe chipsy i truskawkowe ciastka mamy, a wciąż chciał zjeść to wszystko, ponieważ wciąż jest „dorastającym chłopcem". Zdecydowałem się wziąć również lekarstwo na przeziębienie. Sprawi, że będzie śpiąca po tym jak je weźmie, ale zapobiegnie to grypie._

_Chcąc dać jej kilka dodatkowych minut na ubranie się i rozgoszczenie się, wybrałam kilka jej ulubionych filmów do zobaczenia dla nas. Upewniając się, że jej kubek wciąż jest ciepły, podniosłem tacę i poszedłem do mojego pokoju. Bella szybko zasnęła w moim łóżku, ściskając w pięściach moją poduszkę. Jej twarz była taka spokojna i piękna. Jej pełne różowe usta były delikatnie rozwarte i gapiłem się na nie. Uczucie małych dzwonków wybuchło w moim brzuchu i byłem zdziwiony, ponieważ nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego._

_Nie miałem pojęcia jak długo siedziałem obok niej i patrzyłem na nią we śnie. Wymruczała trochę niezrozumianych rzeczy i nic więcej. Było późno i gdy szedłem, aby położyć się na kanapie, usłyszałem ją głośno i wyraźnie._

_- Edwardzie – westchnęła. _

_Na początku pomyślałem, że się obudziła i podszedłem do niej, aby zobaczyć, że wciąż spała. Śniła o mnie?_

_- Mój słodki Edward – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. – … kocham cię._

- Czasami chłopcy w tym wieku są naiwni – zachichotałem. – Skreśl to. Oni zawsze są naiwni. Te pięć prostych słów zmieniło dla mnie wszystko – powiedziałem, patrząc się prosto w jego oczy.

- A co z rumieńcami, motylkami w brzuchu, chichotaniem i paleniem? – zapytał szeptem.

- Jakim paleniem?

- Jak to, kiedy przypadkowo dotykasz jej ręki albo policzka.

- Też to miałem – westchnąłem tęsknie. Pozostał cichy przez kilka sekund.

- Tatusiu?

Kurwa, nigdy nie znudzę się słuchaniem jak tak do mnie mówi. – Mmhmm?

- Czy wciąż to czujesz? – zapytał i podniósł swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na mnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się i złapałem go w swoje ramiona, mocno go przytulając. – Nigdy nie przestałem tego czuć, nawet, kiedy była daleko, synu. Wciąż je czuję, kiedy to jest tylko słabe wspomnienie.

Rozdzieliliśmy się właśnie, gdy Ma weszła do salonu. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, posłała mi niebezpiecznie słodki uśmiech. Coś kombinowała.

- Tu są moi chłopcy – powiedziała i usiadła na kanapie, pociągając nas ze sobą. – Bella wyjdzie za minutę – kontynuowała, a nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Ma spojrzała na zegarek na ścianie. – W samą porę – powiedziała i poszła otworzyć drzwi.

- Dr Singer – powiedziała grzecznie. – Wejdź do środka. Bella będzie za chwilę.

Zanim ośmielił się spojrzeć na mnie, ja już się gotowałem. Ten skurwiel był ubrany odświętnie i trzymał mały bukiet róż. Co ten dupek tutaj robił? Skąd Ma go zna? To było wyraźne, że spotkali się wcześniej.

- Pani Cullen, zawsze przyjemność panią widzieć. Muszę ponownie przeprosić, że wczoraj tak gwałtownie wyszedłem z naszego lunchu– powiedział i pocałował ją w dłoń.

- Co on do licha tutaj robi? – wyszeptał Will, gdy gapił się na skurwiela.

- Nie wiem – syknąłem cicho.

- Proszę się nie martwić. – Ma uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Będąc żoną lekarza przez więcej niż trzydzieści lat, wiem o potrzebie bycia wezwanym.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i odwrócił się w kierunku moim i Willa. – Jak się masz Williamie? Dobrze ponownie cię widzieć. Edwardzie – powiedział i kiwnął głową.

- Cokolwiek – powiedział Will, kontynuując gapienie się na niego. W próbie powstrzymania się przed rzuceniem się na niego, złapałem ramię Willa w śmiertelnym uścisku. Był tak samo spięty jak ja.

Byłem natychmiast zaalarmowany, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk obcasów na drewnianej podłodze. Odwróciłem głowę i przestałem oddychać. Wizja szła w moim kierunku, a wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to stać tam i gapić się jak ten cholerny dupek.

Bella ubrała delikatną, fioletową, jedwabną sukienkę do ziemi. Jej kroki zatrzymały się na chwilę, a potem ponowiła chód. Zatrzymała się przede mną i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję za kawę. – Byłem zbyt oszołomiony, aby powiedzieć choć słowo. Wicher emocji powstrzymywał mnie: złość, ból, miłość, pasja, zaborczość.

"_Proszę, nie odchodź!"_ – było wszystkim, co moje myśli krzyczały, mając nadzieję, że będzie wstanie to zrozumieć.

- Ma, mogę z tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać? – zapytał Will.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do niego i potrząsnęła głową. – Tak bardzo jakbym chciała, dziecinko, nie mogę. Spóźnimy się na galę.

- Rodzina jest pierwsza! – krzyknął szepcząc.

„_Zostań!"_

Jej oczy przez chwilę były smutne, zanim westchnęła i przejechała dłonią przez jego włosy. – Twój tato jest tutaj. Czegokolwiek potrzebujesz jestem pewna, że będzie bardzo chętny do pomocy.

„_Nie łam się! Kurwa, nie łam się! Zostań!"_

Moje serce było cal od wyjścia z mojej piersi, gdy zaczęła iść w kierunku tego skurczysyna.

„_Nie! Proszę nie! Kocham cię! Kocham cię! Zostań!"_

- Nie ma słów, aby opisać widok przede mną – powiedział jednym tchem.

Gdy oparła się o jego ramiona, zobaczyłem tył jej sukienki albo jego brak. Wyszeptał coś do jej ucha i przebiegł wkrótce-wyrwaną ręką po jej ramionach, odkładając ją na dole jej pleców, gdzie sukienka się kończyła.

- Chryste! Nana, idź i ją zapnij! Widać jej całe plecy! – wyszeptał gniewnie Will. Ma roześmiała się i poklepała go po głowie, jakby mój dzieciak był cholernym psem.

- _Jest _zapięta, kochanie. – Gapiłem się na nią, a ona przekrzywiła swoją głowę na bok. – Chcesz coś powiedzieć, kochanie?

"_Et tu, Brute?__1_"

Zignorowałem ją i odwróciłem się do Belli. Oboje patrzyli na nas: Bella, jakby czegoś oczekiwała, a ten skurwiel uśmiechał się z pewnością siebie do mnie. Miał swoje pieprzone ramię owinięte wokół jej talii, robiąc leniwe kółka swoim kciukiem na jej brzuchu. To było, kiedy ostatnia uncja cierpliwości opuściła mnie.

- Figglio di puttana2! – uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo.

- Dokładnie moje słowa! – zgodził się William.

Próbowałem zrobić krok, ale coś mnie powstrzymywało. Spojrzałem przez moje ramię i zobaczyłem Ma zaraz za mną, trzymając mnie za szlufkę od spodni, uśmiechając się do mnie.

- Dalej, olśniewająca – skurwiel powiedział i przysięgam, że jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać byłby już w strzępach. – Chodźmy i sprawmy, że wszyscy zjedzą swoje serca z zazdrości. Mimo wszystko, mam najpiękniejszą istotę przy moim boku – powiedział arogancko, gdy dotknął kości policzkowej Belli wierzchem swojej dłoni.

- Och, ucisz się – zachichotała Bella i zarumieniła się. – Esme, dziękuje. Dziecinko, bądź grzeczny dla Nany i nie czekaj – dokończyła bez słowa dla mnie. Wyszli zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć.

„_Wróć! Kocham cię!"_

"_Co, do cholery, robisz? Idź za nią!" – _krzyczała każda komórka w moim ciele, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć.

- Bella – powiedziałem i wypuściłem powietrze. Dusiłem się. Nie mogłem oddychać. Moja klatka zaczęła robić się ciężka i ważyła tonę w tym samym czasie. Zacząłem szarpać za wycięcie w mojej koszuli, aby pomóc mi oddychać. – N-nie mogę oddychać. Nie. Mogę. Oddychać! – powiedziałem pomiędzy wdechami i uklęknąłem na ziemi.

- Tatusiu! – krzyczał Will i podszedł do mojego boku. – Przerażasz mnie… proszę. Nana, zrób coś! – płakał.

Ma podeszła w kierunku okna, wyjrzała na zewnątrz przez chwilę i otworzyła je. Potem podeszła w naszym kierunku i wyciągnęła papierową torbę z kieszeni spodni, podała ją mnie. – Oddychaj do torebki – powiedziała spokojnie, gdy siadała na kanapie, krzyżując nogi i spoglądając na paznokcie.

Nawet, gdy było to kilka minut odkąd Bella wyszła, czułem jakby to były dekady. Mój oddech uregulował się do normalnego, ale siedziałem tam na podłodze, trzymając głowę w dłoniach.

- Dlaczego? – wrzał Will. – Dlaczego zrobiłaś coś takiego, Nana?

- Co zrobiłam, cukiereczku? – niewinnie zapytała Ma. Podniosłem głowę do góry, aby na nią spojrzeć i czekałem na odpowiedź.

- Zamiast pomóc tacie ją odzyskać, co zrobiłaś? Pomogłaś jej ustawić się z tym… ciastkiem owocowym! – krzyczał z całych sił.

- Obniż swój głos i uważaj co mówisz, młody człowieku – powiedziała, gdy wstała. – Twoja mama oddała życie, aby cię wychować, nigdy nie zrobiła nic dla siebie poza pracowaniem niezliczoną ilość godzin, aby zapewnić ci wszystko, co potrzebujesz. Potrzebuje, aby ponownie czuć się jak człowiek i nie pracować jak maszyna! Nie waż się nic jej powiedzieć, kiedy wróci, ponieważ dla twojej informacji, ona _nie chciała _iść. To ja byłam tą, która musiała ją namówić, aby poszła i dobrze się bawiła!

- Więc? – zapytał Will.

- Jesteś za młody, żeby zrozumieć – westchnęła Ma.

- Młody? Mogę być _młody,_ ale wiem co widzę. Ma kocha tatę. Zamiast pomóc mi połączyć ich, gdy próbuję to zrobić od _miesięcy, _ty idziesz za moimi plecami i ustawiasz ją z facetem, który jest na nią napalony! Kto tak robi? Wiesz jak bardzo tata zmaga się, aby pogodzić się z całym tym gównem, które zrobił twój mąż! Wiesz jak trudne jest to dla niego! – warczał.

- Chcesz bawić się w dorosłego? – zapytała go Ma z furią. – Więc się pobawmy. Czy wiesz, że twoja mama jest właściwie kobietą? Że chce być traktowana jak jedna przez chwilę, a nie tylko jak pełno etatowa mama przez 24/7?

Gdy jej słuchałem, moje myśli powędrowały do wszystkich rzeczy, które powiedział mi Garrett…

_Nigdy nie powinniśmy brać niczego za pewne. Ludzkie emocje zmieniają się, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. Cierpliwość jest podstępną małą rzeczą i wyparowuje bez uświadomienia sobie tego. Ona ma potrzeby i nie m__ó__wię tylko o tych fizycznych._

_Nie pozwól, aby ten strach kierował twoim życiem, Edwardzie. Zwalcz to._

I ten pieprzony sen…

_Porozmawiaj z nią, Edwardzie, zanim będzie za późno…_

- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcia jak ona czuje się będąc obok twojego taty i nie móc z nim być całkowicie? Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś jak płakała? – krzyczała.

- Żyłem z tym przez trzynaście lat! – warknął.

- Wystarczy – było wszystkim co powiedziałem. – Przestańcie się kłócić. To moja wina – powiedziałem i niestabilnie wstałem. – Ludzie ostrzegali mnie, abym coś zrobił, a ja nic nie zrobiłem. Teraz jest za późno – wyszeptałem. Nie zamierzałem płakać. Nie przed moim synem.

- Nie jest. Kocha cię! Wiem, że tak. Odzyskamy ją – szalenie płakał. – Pomogę ci. Nikt nie ma prawa pierwszeństwa na moją Ma, kiedy mój tato jest w pobliżu.

Posłałem mu mały uśmiech i pocałowałem go w czoło. – W porządku, Will.

- Nie jest! – Wstał i złapał za telefon, aby do niej zadzwonić, ale Ma wyrwała mu go z ręki.

- Nie zadzwonisz do niej – powiedziała.

Will zacisnął pięści po bokach i wziął głęboki oddech. – Daj mi telefon, Nana – domagał się.

- Nie – powiedziała i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- Tatusiu – zawołał i zwęził swoje oczy na Ma. – Mogę dzisiejszej nocy zostać z tobą?

- Nie!

- Tak – powiedziałem, w tym samym czasie co Ma się odezwała.

- Świetnie. Pozwól, że wezmę moje rzeczy – powiedział zdeterminowany i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kiedy usłyszałem, że jego sypialnia jest zamknięta, spuściłem głowę do moich dłoni. – Kurwa! – warknąłem.

- Och, Edwardzie! – powiedziała smutno Ma i usiadła obok mnie, owinęła swoje ramiona wokół moich barków.

- Jeśli cenisz sobie moje zdrowie, nie dotykaj mnie! – powiedziałem spokojnie, ale byłem pewien, iż była w stanie zobaczyć, że nie byłem spokojny.

Cisza, wstała i poszła do pokoju Willa, aby pomóc mu spakować jego rzeczy. Co, do cholery, teraz zrobię? Jak to naprawę? Kurwa, kurwa, KURWA! Czy ta gnida ocieplała sobie drogę do jej serca, kiedy ja próbowałem znaleźć drogę z powrotem? Straciłem ją?

„_Tak skurwielu, jeśli chodzi o to, co masz, kiedy przez cały czas byłeś wkurwiający, że nie jesteś w tej chwili gotowy, znaczyło, że mógł zrobić ruch. Teraz jedz jego kurz, ty cipo!_

- Tato? – usłyszałem jak woła Will. Spojrzałem do góry i zobaczyłem, że stoi przede mną. Złość nagle zniknęła i gówniany uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. – Zostanę tutaj z Naną. Czuję się źle za to, że w ten sposób do niej mówiłam, kiedy wszystko, co ona powiedziała, było prawdą. Więc, jeśli to ci nie przeszkadza, możemy pobyć razem innego dnia?

Co, do cholery, ona mu powiedziała? Albo mu obiecała? – Jasna sprawa, ziomek.

- Dobranoc i kocham cię! – zawołał i właściwie _podskakiwał _w drodze do swojego pokoju.

- Co mu powiedziałaś? – syknąłem.

Ma uśmiechnęła się. – Dobranoc, dziecko – powiedziała i wypchnęła mnie z mieszkania.

Wsiadłem do potwora i odjechałem. Gdy jechałem, jej obraz utknął w mojej głowie. Była bardziej piękna niż cokolwiek w życiu widziałem, a teraz nie było nic, co mógłbym zrobić. Ta noc nie przebiegła tak jak oczekiwałem. Plan był prosty: pójdę tam, zabiorę ją na dach jej budynku i porozmawiamy. Wyleję z siebie każdy kawałek mojej duszy. Powiem jej, że ją kocham, że chcę abyśmy razem zamieszkali i byli kompletną rodziną. Pokażę jej zdjęcia domów, które znalazłem i myślałem, że jej się spodobają. Garrett ostrzegł mnie, a co ja zrobiłem? Absolutnie nic. Straciłem ją sprzed mojego nosa i pieprz mnie, jeśli to nie bolało jak pierdolona suka!

**-Ж-**

Godzinę później, siedziałem na mojej kapie gapiąc się w sufit. Chciałem płakać, krzyczeć, rozwalać rzeczy, ale pozostałem spokojny. Jedyną rzeczą, o której mogłem myśleć była Bella w ramionach tego węża. Musiałem z kimś porozmawiać. Spokojnie mogłem zadzwonić do Emmetta, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Rose przechodziła przez ciężki czas, będąc sama, odkąd poruszanie się nie było dla niej łatwe. Mogłem zadzwonić do Charliego, ale wiedziałem, że jednym rezultatem będzie to, że wskoczy do następnego samolotu i tutaj przyjedzie, i prawdopodobnie rozerwie nowego faceta swojej córki.

"_Dlaczego miałby, skurwielu? Żaden ojciec nie chce, aby jego dziecko czekało na kogoś, kto nie ma jaj, aby oznaczyć to, co jego!"_

Ściągnąłem moją koszulkę i na minutę otworzyłem okno. Potrzebowałem powietrza. Potem podniosłem telefon i wybrałem numer jedynej osoby, która znałem i wiedziałem, że będzie dla mnie dostępna.

- _Garr…_

Nie dałem mu szansy, aby kontynuował. – Straciłem ją.

_- Edward? – _zapytał Garrett.

- To ja – powiedziałem, gdy nalewałem sobie szkockiej do szklanki. – Straciłem ją, Garrett. Poszedłem z nią dzisiaj porozmawiać, tylko zastałem ją całą wyszykowaną i gotową do wyjścia z innym skurwielem! – syknąłem.

- _Edwardzie, uspokój się – _zaczął. – _Rozumiem, że to jest dla ciebie trudne, ale bycie złym nie pomoże ci. Teraz powiedz mi, co się dzieje._

Powiedziałem mu wszystko. O śnie, jaki miałem, i o tym, jak zdecydowałem się wyznać jej moje uczucia. Cholera, nawet powiedziałem mu wszystkie rzeczy, jakie zamierzałem jej wyznać. – Teraz nie mam nic i nie mam pojęcia co robić. Kurwa, Garrett co powinienem zrobić? Powinienem pójść i ją wyciągnąć? Poczekać do jutra, aby z nią porozmawiać?

_- Powiedziałem ci, że coś takiego się stanie, Edwardzie, i nie jest to mówienie twojego terapeuty. Myślę o tobie bardziej jak o przyjacielu. Teraz nic nie zrobisz – _powiedział. Wyciągnąłem moje papierosy i zobaczyłem, że koperta jest owinięta wokół paczki. Jak to się tam, do cholery, dostało? – _Jutro, myślę, że mam wolne w południe. Powiem Katie, aby zadzwoniła i potwierdziła. Zostań w domu i nic nie rób, dobrze?_

- Dobra – powiedziałem i zamknąłem telefon.

Odwróciłem kopertę i zobaczyłem, że była zaadresowana do mnie. Wszędzie poznałbym jej pismo. Napisała do mnie list; nie miałem pojęcia co to znaczy i prawdę powiedziawszy przerażało mnie to. Wziąłem łyk szkockiej, a następnie otworzyłem kopertę trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

_**Aniele,**_

_**Nie masz pojęcia o rzeczach, jakimi chciałabym się z Tobą podzielić, rzeczy, które chowałam przez te wszystkie lata. Nie wiem, czy pod koniec tego listu uda mi się to zrobić, ale mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że będę w stanie dać Ci chociaż małe wyobrażenie. Nie jest to list, aby spróbować Cię odzyskać albo sprawić, żeby było Ci przykro (z jakiegokolwiek powodu). Po prawdzie, chciałabym, aby to nie było w ogóle konieczne. Jest to okres w moim życiu, który chciałabym wymazać z mojej pamięci.**_

_**Zaczęłam pisać ten list w dniu, gdy zapytałeś mnie, abym powiedziała Ci jak sobie radziłam, ale będąc szczera nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek go przeczytasz. Przeciągałam przez kilka dni i w końcu zdecydowałam, że to jest czas. Może jest to coś, czego oboje potrzebujemy, aby pójść na przód. Może potrzebuję małego poprawienia pewności, aby ujawnić Tobie najciemniejsze momenty mojego życia. Twojej mamie udało się mi to dać.**_

Parsknąłem. – Jestem pewien, że tak – powiedziałem do siebie. – Jesteś jedyną, która dobrze się teraz bawi z tym chujem, prawda?

„_Mówi o kimś, kto zachęcił ją do napisania tego gówna, ty dupku!" – _mój wewnętrzny głos ryczał. _„Zamknij się i kontynuuj!_

_**Kiedy obudziłam się **_**tego **_**dnia, nigdy nie pomyślałam, że to będzie dzień, gdy zostaniemy oderwani. Po prostu wydawało się, że to kolejny dzień: deszczowe Forks, błoto dookoła i wszędzie zapach trawy. Mieliśmy zjeść śniadanie i potem jechać do Port Angeles, aby kupić rzeczy do college'u. Normalne rzeczy, które nastoletnie pary robią. Mieliśmy spotkać się z Angie i Benem, pamiętasz? Nawet jeśli nie czułeś się komfortowo, gdy inni byli w pobliżu, wiedziałeś, że byłam smutna, że Angie wyjeżdża i nie będę w stanie spędzać z nią już czasu, więc poprosiłeś mnie, abym zaprosiła ich.**_

_- Dziecinko, dlaczego nie powiesz Angeli i Benjaminowi, aby jutro do nas dołączyli? – zapytałem ją, wewnętrznie mając nadzieję, że powie nie. Przerażała mnie interakcja z ludźmi, których dobrze nie znałem, ale zrobiłbym wszystko dla mojej Belli._

_Westchnęła, gdy jej oczy się rozszerzyły. – Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?_

_- Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, Bells, wiesz to – powiedziałem szczerze i przebiegłem moim kciukiem po jej górnej wardze._

_Olśniewający uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, a moje serce wniosło się do góry. Kochałem patrzeć jak się uśmiecha. Rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła całować mnie po całej twarzy._

_- Kocham cię – pocałunek. – Kocham cię – pocałunek. – Kocham cię!_

_- Też cię kocham, słodka dziewczyno – odpowiedziałem. – Bardziej niż cokolwiek._

_- Będziesz miał dzisiaj szczęście – powiedziała, miażdżąc swoje usta z moimi._

_**Tak szybko jak zobaczyłam ich na mojej werandzie, uświadomiłam sobie, że ich wizyta nie miała społecznego powodu. Sposób, w jaki weszli do domu, był pełen arogancji i przewagi. Gdy zaczęli mówić, wszystko, co chciałam zrobić, to zadzwonić do Ciebie. Potrzebowałam usłyszeć Twój głos, aby dodał mi odwagi. Chciałam, żebyś był ze mną, ale wiedziałam, że to się nie stanie. Na początku nie potrafiłam zrozumieć znaczenia tego wszystkiego. Carlisle mówił, ale w tym samym czasie tego nie robił. Co mnie najbardziej uderzyło to, to, że czuł się z czymś niekomfortowo. Nie myśl, że staram się robić jakieś wymówki dla niego, ponieważ tak nie jest. Czy chciał to zrobić, czy nie, ważne jest, że to zrobił, a my straciliśmy tak cholernie dużo.**_

_**Po tym jak powiedziałam Charliemu, co się stało, poszłam do domu Jacoba. Wiedziałam, że po incydencie w jego urodziny, to będzie ostatnie miejsce, gdzie pomyślisz o szukaniu mnie. Kiedy tam dotarłam Leah powiedziała mi, że wyjechali zobaczyć Rachel. Zobaczyła stan, w jakim byłam i zaoferowała, że dotrzyma mi towarzystwa zanim Charlie przyjedzie mnie odebrać. Nie byłam w stanie prowadzić. Ledwo mogłam oddychać i widzieć to, co jest przede mną. Grzecznie odmówiłam i zostawiła mnie samą. Natychmiast to straciłam, zaczęłam płakać, krzyczeć na cały głos. Ból rozrywał mnie na kawałki i nie miałam siły, aby to zwalczyć. Nawet jeśli myślałam, że zrobiłam dla Ciebie i Charliego dobrze, pozwoliłam, aby to skonsumowało mnie w sposób, jakiego nie mogłam pojąć.**_

_**Nie mam pojęcia jak długo tam byłam. Wierz w to albo nie, gdzieś pomiędzy tym Charlie przyjechał, złapał mnie w swoje ramiona, a ja nawet tego nie zauważyłam. Najgorszą częścią było, kiedy zacząłeś pojawiać się w moim domu. Nigdy nie doświadczyłam czegoś tak wstrząsającego, jak słyszeć jak krzyczałeś o mnie. Chciałam do Ciebie wyjść, naprawdę chciałam. Ale nie mogłam, nie kiedy zostałam ostrzeżona.**_

_**Przez dni nie mogłam funkcjonować, byłam katatoniczna przez około tydzień po tym jak przyjechałam do Phoenix. Renee nie było przez dni, więc Alice była tą, która sprowadziła mnie z powrotem do życia. Ukryłam wszystkie twoje rzeczy, które zabrałam ze sobą. Alice pewnego dnia zabrała je wszystkie i zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć, jakbyś tego nie chciał dla mnie. Że odeszłam, abyś ty miał życie, które powinieneś mieć, tak bardzo to mnie zabijało. Wierzyłam jej, Edwardzie. Musiałam i to była jedyna rzecz, która pomogła mi przejść przez to: że ty będziesz miał się dobrze… Gdybym tylko wiedziała.**_

_**Renee nigdy nie była w stanie zrozumieć rozmiaru moich uczuć do Ciebie. Widziała tylko skorupę, którą się stałam, i śmiała się z mojego bólu, jako „przesady". Nigdy nie wierzyła, że dwie dusze mogą być ze sobą połączone w sposób, w jaki nasze były, że osoba może kochać bezwarunkowo, oddać wszystko, co on albo ona ma, dla jego/jej drugiej połowy. Tymczasem nie mogłam rozumieć jej perspektywy. Człowiek nie powinien kwestionować miłości. Nie ważne, co zrobimy, nie ważne, kim jesteśmy, miłość zawsze nas otacza.**_

_**Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży z naszym synem, dało mi to nowy cel do życia. Wiedziałam, że już nie jestem sama; już nie byłam odpowiedzialna tylko za siebie, ale również za życie, które stworzyliśmy. Pierwszym razem, gdy usłyszałam bicie jego serca, płakałam przez godziny, ale nie ze szczęścia. To było ze smutku i żalu, że przechodzę przez to sama, nie mając Ciebie przy moim boku. Kiedy pierwszy raz go poczułam, zabijało mnie to. Jedna rzecz, jakiej nigdy Ci nie powiedziałam to, że przez całą ciążę cierpiałam na ataki paniki. Kiedy zobaczyłam albo doświadczyłam czegoś nowego, na co wiedziałam, że zasługujesz, aby również doświadczyć, przytłaczało mnie to. Kiedy doktor powiedział mi, że jest lekkie zagrożenie dla życia Willa, zmieniłam się. Musiałam.**_

_**Po jego narodzinach, całe moje życie całkowicie się zmieniło. Smutek nigdy mnie nie opuścił, ale miałam jego, aby się trzymać. Był jedynym połączeniem, jakie miałam z Tobą, wiecznym, jednym, który nigdy nie będzie złamany. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyłam w jego oczy, widziałam Ciebie, miłość mojego życia, anioła, który dał mi powód do życia najlepiej jak mogę z dala od Ciebie.**_

_**Zawsze tęskniłam za Tobą, nawet, kiedy byliśmy razem. Wciąż tęsknię za Tobą, w każdej sekundzie dnia, nawet, kiedy stoisz cale ode mnie. Tęsknię za Twoim dotykiem, Twoimi ustami, sposobem słuchania Twojego bicia serca. Tęsknię za Tobą tak bardzo. To rozrywa mnie na kawałki, być tak daleko od Ciebie, ale postanowiłam dać Ci przestrzeń, jakiej potrzebujesz. Możemy być osobno, ale wiem, że nasza miłość nigdy nie umrze… Widzę to każdego dnia w naszym małym cudzie…**_

_**Będę cierpliwie czekać, aż zdecydujesz się do mnie wrócić, nawet jeśli nie jesteś tym, który odszedł.**_

_**Kocham Cię…**_

Czytając ostatnie słowa w liście westchnąłem. Ból w mojej klatce był niewyobrażalny, a moje myśli były zdominowane przez jedno zdanie.

_Możemy być osobno, ale wiem, że nasza miłość nigdy nie umrze… Widzę to każdego dnia w naszym małym cudzie…_

Nalałem sobie więcej szkockiej do szklanki i usiadłem przed oknem, patrząc na światła na zewnątrz w ciemności. Zapytałem ją, aby powiedziała mi jak czuła się będąc z dala ode mnie i teraz wiem. To było tak brutalne, jak moje - to było, jakby nasze światy po prostu przestały być. Nie miałem nic, poza moimi wspomnieniami. Ona miała trwałe przypomnienie: zdjęcia, wideo… naszego syna.

- Potrzebuję cię – powiedziałem do nikogo. – Nie mogę cię teraz stracić. Nie po tych wszystkich rzeczach, przez które przeszliśmy. Proszę.

Nagle czas się zatrzymał. Mogłem wyczuć jej obecność. Nie musiałem się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, kto jest za mną. Moje serce było niekontrolowanie. Co ona tutaj robiła? Kiedy przyszła?

- Też cię potrzebuję – powiedziała.

Moje ciało było twarde. Te trzy słowa sprawiły, że wszystko było nawet gorsze.

- Spójrz na mnie – wyszeptała. Zamknąłem oczy i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Odwróciłem się i pierwsze, co zauważyłem to, że miała ubraną jedną z moich koszulek PD i nic więcej. Była na niej wielka. Żadnej wymyślnej sukienki, żadnych szpilek, żadnego makijażu, ale najważniejsze żadnego ciasteczka.

- Jak długo tutaj jesteś? – zapytałem ostrym głosem.

- Odkąd wyszłam z domu.

- Nie miałaś być gdzieś indziej?

- Już jestem – odpowiedziała, gdy podchodziła do mnie. Dotknęła palcami mojej blizny po postrzale, a ja drgnąłem. Stała na palcach i pocałowała ją delikatnie. – Gdzie zawsze powinnam być… z jedynym mężczyzną, któremu jestem przeznaczona – dokończyła i pocałowała moją szczękę.

Nie mogłem się dłużej powstrzymywać. Nie chciałem. Zmiażdżyłem moje usta z jej i cały świat się zatrzymał. Pocałunek nie był czuły. Był pełen moich zwierzęcych potrzeb, aby ją skonsumować. Całowałem jej usta tysiące razy, ale intensywność tego była jak żadna inna. To był wybuch emocji, o których nie wiedziałem, że pocałunek może zawierać. To był pożar i szybko nas spalał. Wiedziałem, że również to czuła. Drżała w moich ramionach i przycisnęła swoje ciało bliżej mojego. Pogłębiłem pocałunek, a kiedy poczułem jej język przy moim, łączył moje potrzeby, jęknąłem głośno. Podniosłem ją błyskawicznie i przycisnąłem ją do okna. Moje dłonie błądziły po jej ciele i w tym samym czasie próbowałem przyciągnąć ją bliżej mnie.

- Proszę – jęknęła, gdy próbowała oddychać.

Przycisnąłem ją jeszcze bliżej i ponownie pocałowałem. Jej dłonie szarpały za moje włosy, gdy jęczała głośno w moje usta. Odsunęła się, aby złapać oddech, a ja użyłem tego, jako okazji, aby usunąć przeszkadzający kawałek ubrania, który oddzielał nasze ciała.

- Kurewsko wspaniała – syknąłem i zaatakowałem jej szyję, liżąc ją i skubiąc. Odgięła swoją głowę na bok, dając mi więcej miejsca, a ja chętnie z tego skorzystałem. Wziąłem jej małżowinę uszną w usta i nocno ją przygryzłem, aby sprawić jej dreszcze, i aby jęczała moje imię.

- Jesteś moim pieprzonym życiem – powiedziałem i przejechałem moim nosem po jej szczęce. Nasze oczy zablokowały się, gdy spojrzałem na jej, musnąłem jej górną wargę czubkiem mojego języka. Jej oczy przelewały się łzami, a ona łkała. – Ciii – powiedziałem próbując kontrolować nasze emocje najlepiej jak potrafiłem.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała i pocałowała mnie. – Tak długo czekałam na tą chwilę. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykałam oczy marzyłam, abyśmy wrócili do siebie, ciałem i duszą, kochając siebie nawzajem jak było nam pisane.

Z nią, wciąż owiniętą wokół mnie, zaprowadziłem nas do mojej sypialni, następnie delikatnie umieściłem ją na moim łóżku. Ściągnąłem moje ubranie, zostawiając tylko bokserki i obniżyłem się na nią, opierając się na łokciach, aby uniknąć zgniecenie jej moją wagą. Była dla mnie tak cenna, a ja byłem takim głupkiem odrzucając ją przez tak długo. Chwyciłem jej twarz w moje dłonie i delikatnie ją pocałowałem.

- Jak człowiek może tak długo żyć bez swojego serca i duszy? – zapytałem. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, bolało.

Owinęła swoją nogę wokół mojego biodra i przycisnęłam mnie do siebie. Moja skóra paliła, nawet jeśli wciąż między nami był materiał. – Chcę się z tobą kochać – wyszeptałem przy jej ustach. – Chcę, abyśmy ponownie poczuli się pełni – kontynuowałem w dół jej ciała całując miejsce nad jej sercem. – Chcę, abyśmy na nowo zaczęli żyć jak jedność, którą byliśmy – dokończyłem i pocałowałem skórę nad jej łonem.

- Edwardzie – westchnęła. – Proszę.

Powoli usunąłem jej bieliznę, w tym samym czasie całując jej uda. Gdy ona zniknęła, delikatnie lizałem mogą drogę w górę i zatrzymałem się na chwilę przed jej cipką. Jej nogi trzęsły się, a ja spojrzałem do góry, aby zobaczyć jej twarz. Jej oczy były wypełnione pożądaniem. Obniżyłem moją twarz do jej rdzenia i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek nad jej łechtaczką. Bella westchnęła i odrzuciła swoją głowę na poduszkę z siłą. Jej klatka była ciężka, a ja byłem, blisko, aby zanurkować i zjeść ją z surowym porzuceniem. Zamknąłem oczy na chwilę, aby uspokoić się. Chciałem, aby to było wyjątkowe dla nas obojga.

Powoli i delikatnie pocałowałem wnętrze jej uda, aby utrzymać bestię wewnątrz mnie. Kiedy poczułem się wystarczająco spokojny, zwróciłem moje usta do jej słodkiej bryłki. Zrobiłem powolne kółko czubkiem mojego języka i potem umieściłem na niej mały pocałunek.

- O mój Boże – jęknęła Bella, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. Wiedziałem jak to kocha. Kontynuowałem torturowanie jej powoli zanim nie mogła tego dłużej znieść. Złapała mnie za ramiona, wciągając mnie w górę swojego ciała. – Proszę, potrzebuję cię. Proszę, proszę – płakała.

W mgnieniu oka moje bokserki leżały na ziemi, a ja byłem ponownie na niej. Poruszyłem delikatnie moimi biodrami i mój fiut był przy jej cipce. Gdy ustawiłem się przy niej, oboje jęczeliśmy, a ja trzymałem jej trzęsące się dłonie, całując każdy kawałek jej pięknej twarzy. Bella przejechała swoimi dłońmi po moim kręgosłupie, sprawiając, że syknąłem na kontakt. Była taka mokra, a ja nie miałem pojęcia jak byłem w stanie się powstrzymać. Jej sutki były twarde, gdy poruszały się przy mojej klatce. Obniżyłem głowę i wziąłem jednego w usta i przygryzłem go lekko, gdy moje palce bawiły się drugim. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Musiałem ją mieć.

Całując jej usta jeszcze raz, ustawiłem się przy jej wejściu i pchnąłem powoli do środka. Jej wilgotność sprawiała, że było łatwiej wślizgnąć się, ale była tak cholernie ciasna. Jęknęła, przygryzając usta i zamykając oczy. Musiała czuć się niekomfortowo. To był dla niej długi czas. Zacząłem się wycofywać, ale przytrzymała mnie ciasno przy sobie.

- Nie – westchnęła i otworzyła oczy. Łza spłynęła w dół jej policzka, a ona uśmiechnęła się. – Daj mi chwilę, abym mogła się ponownie do ciebie przyzwyczaić.

- Dobrze, dziecinko – powiedziałem, scałowując jej łzę.

Zaplątałem moje palce w jej włosach i złożyłem moje usta w zagięciu jej szyi. To był raj… to był dom i tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem. Łagodność jej miłości rozrywała mnie i nigdy przenigdy nie chcę być ponownie bez niej. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak udało mi się żyć bez niej przez te wszystkie lata, ale jedna rzecz była pewna - umrę, jeśli ponownie odejdzie; dosłownie i w przenośni. Była moją linią życia, powietrzem w moim płucach, każdym pieprzonym biciem mojego serca. Moje oczy zaczęły świecić się od łez.

Bella powoli poruszyła swoimi biodrami przy moich, dając mi znać, żebym się poruszył. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem się ruszać w i z niej powoli i delikatnie. Chciałem, aby to trwało wiecznie. Czule pocałowałem jej usta i przyłożyłem moje czoło do jej. Ogień we mnie wzrastał z każdą sekundą i wiedziałam, że to długo nie potrwa.

- Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu – wykrztusiłem. Położyła swoją dłoń na moim policzku i starła łzy, o których nie miałem pojęcia. – N-nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, już nie – kontynuowałem i pocałowałem ją. – Proszę, proszę, błagam cię. N-nie zostawiaj mnie… nigdy więcej – płakałem.

- Nigdy – powiedziała i pocałowała róg moich ust. Jej oddech stał się szybszy i poczułem jak jej wnętrze mnie ściska. Była blisko. Utrzymując powolne tępo, poruszałem się bardziej potężnie. – Ed-Edwardzie – jęczała, wyginając swoje plecy, gdy zacisnęła się wokół mnie. To było wszystko, czego potrzebowałem. Zmiażdżyłem moje usta z jej i z trzema ostatnimi pchnięciami, doszedłem mocno w niej.

Gdy zacząłem dochodzić do siebie po orgazmie, pocałowałem ją powoli. Moja Bella, moja miłość… moje wszystko. Chciałem powiedzieć jej tak wiele, ale tylko jedna myśl dominowała - jedna rzecz, jaką musiałem wiedzieć. Wciąż w niej, obniżyłem moją głowę i spojrzałem w jej brązowe oczy, które świeciły się z miłości i od łez.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptałem.

1I ty Brutusie?

2Skurwysyn

* * *

To jak na razie wszystkie rozdziały, które do tej pory się ukazały. Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie wam się podoba.

Polecam wam odwiedzenie profilu Pen - **MrsEdwardCullenP**


	19. Rozdział 17: Unexpected Circumstances

**The Price of a Broken ****Heart by MrsEdwardCullenP **

Rozdział 17

Beta: Truskawkowyszampan

Zeszłej nocy miałem najdziwniejszy sen. Śniłem, że byłem z Bellą, powiedziałem jej, że ją kocham i kochaliśmy się. To było czyste niebo. Nie chciałem otwierać oczu w obawie przed stratą tego wspaniałego obrazu z mojej głowy, ale zrobiłem to. I kiedy je otworzyłem, znalazłem najbardziej niesamowite, brązowe oczy, patrzące wprost na mnie. Sapnąłem, uświadamiając sobie, że to nie był sen, to naprawdę się stało. Ona była tutaj ze mną, w moim łóżku, naga.

Potrzebowałem jej… właśnie tutaj i teraz.

Zmiażdżyłem moje usta z jej i całowałem ją szalenie. Złączyłem jej palce z moimi i przytrzymałem je nad jej głową. Owinęła swoje nogi wokół moich bioder i z jednym szybkim ruchem jej bioder, wciągnęła mnie wewnątrz siebie. Zero gry wstępnej, zero niczego.

- Kurwa! – syknąłem, a ona głośno jęknęła. Patrzyłem w jej oczy i zacząłem powoli się poruszać, ale przybrałem na sile. – Nie mogę się tobą nasycić – powiedziałem i mocno zassałem jej szyję.

- Tak samo – jęknęła i wygięła plecy. – Boże, mogę czuć każdy kawałek ciebie.

Jęknąłem i szybciej się poruszałem. – Co mi robisz?

Nagle Bella napięła się, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły. – Edwardzie, ktoś tutaj jest – natychmiast wyszeptała.

- Dziecinko – jęknąłem i poruszyłem lekko biodrami sprawiając, że _ona _teraz syknęła. – Nikogo tutaj nie ma.

- Tato!

Zamarłem.

- Tato! Obudź się! Mam duży problem! – warknął William i usłyszałem, że coś pękło.

- Gówno!

- Cholera! – pośpieszyłem. Szybko wstałem i założyłem moje spodnie od pidżamy. W próbie wstania Bella zawinęła się w prześcieradło i wylądowała na kolanach.

- Ow! – zapłakała.

- Tato? – powiedział William, a ja usłyszałem jak jego kroki zbliżają się. Szybko zamknąłem drzwi.

- O mój Boże! – wyszeptała. – Edwardzie on nie może mnie tak zobaczyć.

- Dlaczego drzwi są zamknięte? – zapytał Will, gdy ponownie próbował je otworzyć.

- Wyjdę za chwilę, Will – powiedziałem tak spokojnie jak to możliwe. – Zmierzałem iść pod prysznic.

- Cóż, pośpiesz się! – warknął.

- Zostań tu, a ja z nim porozmawiam – powiedziałem i głośno ją pocałowałem. – Kocham cię.

Jej twarz rozświetliła się i wyciągnęła koszulkę z mojej komody, aby się ubrać. Kiedy poszedłem do salonu, Will krążył jak wściekły facet, pocierając swoje czoło i mruczał, ciągle powtarzając „cholera".

- Dzień dobry, synu – powiedziałem.

- To _nie _jest dobry poranek – warknął.

- D-obrze… gdzie Nana?

- Śpi w domu – powiedział, zatapiając się w kanapie i ciągnąc z wściekłością za włosy.

- Will, co ci mówiłem o…

- Ma zeszłej nocy nie wróciła do domu! – zawołał wściekle. – Kiedy przygotowywałem się, aby iść z tobą, Nana powiedziała mi, że ona nie poszła na to przyjęcie i że wyszła z Alice. Gówno z kobiecym tworzeniem więzi – kontynuował. – Czekałem na nią i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się godzinę temu i zobaczyłem, że nie wróciła, więc zadzwoniłem do wujka Jaspera i zapytałem go, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Ma, ponieważ jej telefon jest wyłączony i powiedział mi, że jej tam nie ma!

Przygryzłem policzek od wewnątrz, aby zapobiec uśmiechowi. Był taki słodki, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Jego oczy były pełne łez, gotowych, aby wypłynąć, i nie miałem serca, aby kontynuować torturowanie go. – Will…

- Dlaczego Nana skłamała? Dlaczego ona nie wróciła do domu? Ten dupek będzie martwy, kiedy go zobaczę. Biorąc ra… - natychmiast przerwał, zbladł, a potem jego twarz zaczęła czerwienieć. Uklęknął i coś podniósł. Był zwrócony do mnie plecami, więc nie mogłem zobaczyć co trzymał.

- Tato? – powiedział i zaczął ciężko oddychać. – Co to jest? – Odwrócił się i zobaczyłem co trzymał.

Stanik Belli. Cholera! To się wymykało spod kontroli.

- Ja...er… dlaczego nie usiądziesz? – zapytałem.

- Jak mogłeś? – krzyczał. – Skłamałeś mi! Powiedziałeś mi, że ją kochasz i że nie ma dla ciebie żadnej innej. Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie ją ukrywasz? – Odwrócił się dookoła i złapałem go, zanim zaczął iść do sypialni.

- Will, uspokój się i pozwól mi mówić – powiedziałem, przytrzymując go w miejscu za ramiona.

- Nie! Chcę ją zobaczyć i powiedzieć jej jakim właściwie jest domowym szkodnikiem!

Bella wyszła na zewnątrz z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem na twarzy. Mrugnęła do mnie jakby chciała, abym grał dalej w tą niewielką dramę, która miała miejsce. Lekkie droczenie…

- Nie jest domowym szkodnikiem, synu – powiedziałem poważnie. – Jest wspaniałą kobietą, mądrą, dojrzałą, miłą i mnie kocha. Jest dla mnie wyjątkowa i naprawdę chciałbym, abyś ją zaakceptował.

- Nigdy! – warknął. – I jeśli jest dojrzała, to dlaczego jej tutaj nie ma, aby stawić czoła, co? Dojrzała, mój tyłek! Nienawidzę cię!

Teraz, gdyby powiedział to w innych okolicznościach, dostałbym ataku serca. Wiedziałem, że mu o to nie chodzi, jest po prostu wściekły. Potem zaczął płakać i to złamało moje serce.

- M-mieliście do s-siebie w-wrócić. B-być rodziną – płakał w moją klatkę. Bella podeszła i wiedziałem, że droczenie się skończyło.

Podniosłem jego głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego, a on czknął w odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnąłem się. – Odwróć się.

Zrobił jak mu powiedziano, spojrzał krótko na Bellę, a następnie odwrócił się do mnie. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, kto to był, jego oczy rozszerzyły się i głośno jęknął, gdy ponownie się odwrócił. – Ma! – zawołał, gdy podbiegł i przytulił ją. Bella uśmiechnęła się, gdy zamykała go w swoich ramionach. Pocałowała jego czoło, skoro nie mogła dosięgnąć już czubka jego głowy i przymknęła oczy.

- Oboje jesteście do kitu! – pociągnął nosem.

- Przykro mi, mały mężczyzno – powiedziała Bella. – Gdybym wiedziała, że tak zareagujesz, nie drażnilibyśmy się z tobą.

- Tato? – zawołał Will.

- Tak?

- Moje plecy są zimne. Spraw, żebym był ciepły – polecił.

Bez wahania, podszedłem do nich i owinąłem moje ramiona wokół Belli, ściskając Willa pomiędzy nami. Bella podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie, a ja delikatnie ją pocałowałem. Will wziął słaby oddech i ziewnął. Dla niego wciąż było wcześnie, nie wspominając, że musiał siedzieć przez pół nocy, czekając na swoją mamę.

- Synu, dlaczego nie pójdziesz do pokoju Nany i prześpisz się trochę? Jest ledwo siódma trzydzieści – powiedziałem.

- Mmhmm – mruknął i bez słowa poszedł spać.

Gdy tylko usłyszeliśmy delikatne zamknięcie drzwi od sypialni, Bella rzuciła się na mnie, owijając swoje nogi wokół mojej talii i całując mnie. Kim byłem, aby odmawiać jej tej przyjemności? Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie przez moją bezinteresowność i pocałowałem ją z takim samym pragnieniem. Jęknęła głośno, gdy ściskałem jej tyłek i poszukiwała jakiegoś kontaktu przez pocieranie sobą o mojego fiuta.

- Ja pieprzę – jęknąłem.

- Och, tak, proszę – chichotała.

Uderzyłem mocno jej tyłek i ścisnąłem pośladki. – Kurwa, nie kuś mnie – warknąłem. Roześmiała się, musnęła moje usta i zeskoczyła ze mnie.

- Tak bardzo jak uwielbiam się z tobą droczyć… – zaczęła, gdy szła w kierunku kuchni. – Potrzebuję kawy. Jeśli teraz pójdę do łóżka, będę martwa dla świata przez resztę dnia. Idź i usiądź na kanapie, kiedy ja ją zrobię.

- Jasna sprawa, kochanie.

Usiadłem, pochyliłem się, zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem. Nawet, gdy wiedziałem, że ona jest tu ze mną, to wciąż ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Zdecydowanie mamy sprawy do omówienia, ale nie było pośpiechu. Rozwiążemy nasze problemy, gdy nadejdzie czas i mamy resztę życia na zrobienie tego. Najważniejszą rzeczą, która ma znaczenie jest zaczęcie naszego wspólnego życia razem. Szybko wstałem i złapałem szarą kopertę z podłogi. Chciałem, abyśmy razem przejrzeli domy, zawęzili to do pięciu najlepszych, a następnie, wraz z Willem, zdecydowali, który lubimy.

Bella wróciła, trzymający małą tacę z dwoma kubkami kawy i talerzem z dwoma ciasteczkami. Wręczyła mi kawę i usiadła obok mnie, kładąc swoje nogi na moich kolanach. Położyłem moją rękę na jej udzie i spojrzałem na nią.

- Co to za papiery? – zapytała. Wziąłem jej dłoń w moją i pocałowałem.

- Przeglądałem domy – powiedziałem.

- Dlaczego? Co jest z tym nie tak? – zapytała zmieszana.

- Mieszkanie jest małe – powiedziałem i wzruszyłem ramionami. – Will potrzebuje większego pokoju, biurka, gdzie może czytać, i mieć komputer oraz swojej własnej łazienki. Sunny potrzebuje podwórka. Kuchnia jest za mała i nie ma tu żadnej gościnnej sypialni. Gdzie Charlie miałby zostać, kiedy wpadnie z wizytą? Odmawiam, aby zatrzymywał się w hotelu. Chcę, abyś miała swoją własną przestrzeń, gdzie możesz się uczyć, i duży salon, aby spędzać czas z rodziną.

- Chcesz, abyśmy razem zamieszkali? – wyszeptała.

- Tak – powiedziałem prawdomównie. – Jesteśmy rodziną i powinniśmy być razem.

Jej oczy zaświeciły się łzami i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. – Jak długo to planowałeś? Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?

Westchnąłem. – Cóż, gdyby ten skurwiel cię nie porwał, powiedziałbym ci to wczoraj wieczorem.

- Wczoraj? – jęknęła, a ja przytaknąłem. – Czy… umm, Esme o tym wszystkim wiedziała?

- Nie, tylko Marcus. Miałem pewnego rodzaju objawienie, kiedy się obudziłem, więc…

- Jakiego rodzaju objawienie?

- Że nie chcę robić ponownie tej samej rzeczy z randkami. Mam na myśli, że będę zabierał cię na randki i gówna tego typu, ale nie chcę tej całej sprawy z mieszkaniem w różnych domach. Znam cię, a ty znasz prawdziwego mnie, a nie dupka, którego udawałem, że nim jestem. Chcę zacząć ponownie żyć z tobą i Willem całkowicie w moim życiu. Chcę posunąć się na przód i zapomnieć o wszystkim – powiedziałem szczerze. Bella żuła swoją dolną wargę i zawahała się przez chwilę. Jej zmarszczone brwi mówiły głośno. Nie chciała nic z tego.

- O rany! Kocham ten pomysł, ale…

W jednej chwili mój optymizm wyparował, a nastała złość i zranienie. – Ale co? Czy chodzi o tego skurwiela? Obawiasz się, że możesz zranić jego uczucia, ponieważ jeśli o to chodzi, to powinnaś o tym pomyśleć zeszłej nocy – warczałem.

- Edwardzie, między mną i Johnem nic nie ma. Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy to zeszłej nocy.

Parsknąłem. – Taa, jasne!

- Nie przepadam za nim – powiedziała.

- Nie jestem ślepy, Bello – obrażałem się. – Był zapatrzony w ciebie.

- Jesteś zazdrosny? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Kurwa, tak, jestem zazdrosny! Miał swoje szpony na tobie!

Nagle zaczęła się śmiać. Siedziałem tam, gapiąc się na nią, czekając, aż skończy śmiać mi się w twarz. Co, do cholery, było zabawnego w byciu zazdrosnym o osobę, która próbuje ci ukraść miłość życia? Czy zabawne było, że prawie miałem atak serca? Kobiety są tak cholernie dziwne. Są albo wkurzone na nas za bycie zazdrosnymi albo narzekają, że nie kochamy ich wystarczająco, ponieważ nie jesteśmy zazdrośni, gdy ktoś na nie patrzy!

- Skończyłaś? – zapytałem zwięźle.

- Czy chcesz wiedzieć jak właściwie poznałam Johna _sześć lat temu? – _zapytała uśmiechając się.

_Sześć pieprzonych lat!_

- Nie – powiedziałem, gdy wziąłem łyk kawy. Potem zapaliłem papierosa.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak – skłamałem. Oczywiście, że chciałem wiedzieć.

- Ostatnia szansa – zaśpiewała.

- Jak chcesz – mruknąłem i zacząłem przeglądać kopie domów. Mogłem poczuć jej oczy na mnie.

- Wiesz, on jest w związku – powiedziała po pewnym czasie. – John jest bardzo oddany, nawet, gdy są daleko.

Gapiłem się na nią. – Obmacywał cię przy naszym synu!

- Och, proszę – zaśmiała się. – Kotku – jęczała i skręciła się na moich kolanach.

- Przestań – ostrzegłem.

- Kochanie – naciskała.

- Nie próbuj się podlizywać. On wciąż będzie miał obitą swoją piękną twarz.

- Aniele – wyszeptała do mojego ucha, gdy kręciła swoimi biodrami na moim już twardym kutasie.

- Kurwa – syknąłem i pchnąłem moimi biodrami przy jej, gdy przyciągałem ją do siebie i gwałtownie ją pocałowałem.

_Cóż, przepraszam, że tak bardzo tęskniłem za jej ustami!_

- Edwardzie – mruknęła delikatnie i odepchnęła się. – Tak bardzo jakbym tego teraz chciała, mamy kilka rzeczy do przedyskutowania – powiedziała. Westchnąłem i przyłożyłem moje czoło do jej.

- Po pierwsze, ty to zaczęłaś, a po drugie, odmawiam bycia drugim facetem, nawet przez kilka sekund, Bello. Lepiej zadzwoń do niego i powiedz mu, że to jest skończone. Jesteś moja – powiedziałem poważnie.

Zabawnie zwęziła swoje usta, próbując zamaskować uśmiech. – Kocham to, kiedy jesteś taki zaborczy. To jest trochę gorące!

- Jestem poważny – nalegałem i złapałem telefon ze stolika do kawy. – Teraz do niego zadzwoń i powiedz mu, że ta cała rzecz nie działa i że wróciliśmy do siebie. Koniec dyskusji.

- Jacob – było wszystkim, co powiedziała.

Byłem całkowicie pewien, że patrzyłem na nią, jakby wyrosła jej kolejna głowa. Dlaczego, do cholery, musiała go wspomnieć?

- To przez Jacoba poznałam Johna – zaczęła. – Widzisz, sześć lat temu Charlie odwiedził mnie i jako niespodziankę przywiózł Jake'a. Uwierz mi lub nie, ostatni raz, gdy go widziałam, to było kiedy wyciągnąłeś mnie z jego urodzin. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, kiedy go zobaczyłam. Nie możesz nawet sobie wyobrazić, jak blisko ciebie się czułam. To sprowadziło z powrotem całe wydurnianie się i figle, jakie sprawialiśmy Emmettowi. Moje mieszkanie nie było duże, więc on i Charlie zatrzymali się w hotelu kilka bloków ode mnie. Will wiedział o Jake'u, ale niewiele. Nie chciał, aby jego mama rozmawiała z innym mężczyzną niż jego tato – uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok mnie.

- Nalegał, aby zabrać mnie na kolację i film. Bardziej jak brat wychodzący z siostrą. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką mi powiedział, gdy usiedliśmy, to było jak bardzo William jest do ciebie podobny. Przestałam płakać nad tym, co stało się lata temu, ponieważ nie chciałam, aby Will widział jaka smutna byłam. Ale w tamtej chwili te drzwi z powrotem się otworzyły i zaczęłam płakać. Powiedziałam mu wszystko, Edwardzie. Był zdewastowany. Nie tylko przeze mnie i Willa, ale również przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Może nigdy ci nie powiedział, ale wiedziałam to. Jacob wiedział trochę o twojej historii i myślał, że przytłaczanie cię nie było dobrym wyjściem. Wiedział, że nie radziłeś sobie dobrze z ludźmi innymi niż rodzina, więc zdecydował się zachować to dla siebie. Wiedział, co to znaczy czuć się opuszczonym i zranionym, nawet jeśli tego nie pokazywał – przerwała.

- To gówno prawda, Bello – powiedziałem. – Jacob nigdy nie był opuszczony.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała moje ramie. – Był. Pierwszym, który to zrobił, był Billy. Jacob był… inny i Billy nie mógł zaakceptować tego w swoim synku.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziałem sfrustrowany. – Co Jake ma wspólnego z naszą sytuacją?

Zachichotała, gdy złapałem moją kawę, biorąc łyk. – Na kogoś tak mądrego, jesteś czasami strasznie wolny. Jake jest gejem.

Zakrztusiłem się i rozlałem kawę na siebie i stolik. Zapewniam, że moje oczy były tak rozszerzone jak spodek i czułem, że kilka razy otwieram i zamykam usta. Po tym jak się lekko pozbierałem, powiedziałem:

- Mówisz mi, że ten wielki jak zwierz mężczyzna jest… - zacząłem i przerwałem.

- Gejem. Właściwie zamierzał ci powiedzieć w dniu, gdy wylecieliśmy z rezerwatu. Ufał ci wystarczająco, żeby nawet pomyśleć, aby powiedzieć ci swój sekret. Jednakże to nie w tym rzecz. Kiedy wyszliśmy ten nocy, wypiłam kilka drinków. Nie było tego tak dużo, tylko dwie lampki wina były wystarczające, aby sprawić, że zemdlałam. Jake zaczął wariować, ponieważ nie mógł mnie dobudzić. Zawołał po pomoc i podszedł mężczyzna mówiący, że jest lekarzem. Tym mężczyzną był John. Reszta jest historią. Jedna rzecz doprowadziła do kolejnej i oni są razem i osobno przez ostatnie sześć lat. Jake w tej chwili żyje w Seattle i jest w połowie przenoszenia swoich interesów tutaj, aby być z Johnem – dokończyła spokojnie.

Człowieku! Jake był gejem. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym o nim czegoś takiego – _nigdy_. Praktycznie wszystkie dziewczyny w rezerwacie śliniły się za nim. Jezus!

- Dostałam pracę w Św. Józefie dzięki Johnowi. Było wolne miejsce na urazówce i wszystko, co zrobił, to powiedział mi o tym – uśmiechnęła się. – I będę mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczna.

- Jesteś pewna, że ten skurwiel w stu procentach zmierza w tym kierunku? Nie zawahał się, aby cię pieprzyć oczami – powiedziałem stanowczo.

Jęknęła. – Nie bądź takim prymitywem! Już ci powiedziałem.

- Skąd Ma go zna? – zapytałem nie dając jej szansy, aby pomyśleć o czymkolwiek.

Bella uśmiechnęła się. – Nie wiedziałeś nawet co cię uderzyło, nie? – Gapiłem się na nią, ponieważ byłem wkurwiony. – Kilka dni temu jadłam lunch z Esme i zdarzyło się, że John miał w tym samym czasie swoją przerwę. Przyszedł do kawiarni, przedstawiłam ich, a Esme zapytała go, czy przyłączy się do nas. Najwidoczniej była dużo bardziej spostrzegawcza niż ty. – Uniosłem brew, cicho prosząc ją o wyjaśnienie. Przewróciła na mnie oczami. – Gejoradar, Edwardzie. Esme zajęło kilka sekund, aby to stwierdzić. Po początkowych niezręcznościach przy pierwszym spotkaniu dwójki ludzi, po prostu zapytała go „jak on ma na imię?" Nie trzeba mówić, że John zakochał się tego dnia w Esme i jej Pradzie. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

- Ciasteczko – warknąłem, a ona uderzyła mnie wierzchem dłoni w klatkę… mocno. – Hej! – zawołałem, pocierając miejsce. – To bolało!

- Nie mówiłeś tak o nim wczoraj, kiedy myślałeś, że „pieprzy mnie oczami" – powiedziała, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu. – Bądź miły – ostrzegła.

- Właściwie, to nasz syn tak o nim powiedział jako pierwszy – zacząłem, natychmiast żałując, że go wkopałem. – I on pieprzył cię oczami! Przynajmniej wydawało się, że to robił.

Westchnęła. – Ten chłopak musi przestać przeklinać.

- Wiesz, on robi to tylko wtedy, kiedy jest sfrustrowany. Poza tym, to nasz sekret i chciałbym, abyś nic o tym nie mówiła – zacząłem. – Więc zostaw ten temat. Chciałabyś się podzielić, co to za chwyt wczoraj na mnie zrobiłaś? – zapytałem i zapaliłem papierosa.

Wzięła papierosa z moich ust i wzięła go w swoje, biorąc głęboki oddech. Wypuściła dym i gapiła się na mnie, delikatnie się uśmiechając. To było tak cholernie gorące. Złapałem jej koszulę, przyciągnąłem ją do mnie i pocałowałem ją głęboko. Zachichotała i usiadła z powrotem, oddając mi mojego papierosa.

Potem Bella powiedziała mi jak oboje, John i Ma, doradzali jej jak się zachowywać, kiedy chodziło o nasz związek. Jak powinna powiedzieć mi o potrzebie bycia ze mną. Powiedziała mi, że wiedziała, że potrzebuję czasu, i że nie zamierzała mnie naciskać, kiedy o to chodziło. Bella myślała, że musimy robić krok po kroku. Potem powiedziała, że John przypomniał jej o gali i że powinna pójść.

- Praktycznie mogłam zobaczyć jak kółka kręcą się w ich myślach. John był twardy, nie mówiąc ani słowa, a Esme, nawet jeśli była trochę niechętna, powiedziała, że to dobry pomysł. Na początku była smutna, ponieważ wiedziała jak to cię zrani… - kontynuowała, a ja jej przerwałem.

- Zrani mnie? Jezu, Bello! To mnie, kurwa, zabiło! Wręczyła mi papierową torbę, aby pomóc mi oddychać – wypaliłem.

- To dlatego była niechętna. Jednakże, w jakiś sposób, John ją przekonał i kiedy powiedziałam im, że nie będę uczestniczyć w tej szaradzie, próbowała wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy, mówiąc, że William chciał mieć swoich rodziców razem i jak bardzo tęskni za codziennym oglądaniem twojego uśmiechu. Że jest zmęczona chodzeniem z jednego miejsca do drugiego, aby mogła widzieć nas oboje. Kiedy zobaczyła, że to też nie działa, wyciągnęła cięższe działa. _„Isabello Marie Swan, zrobisz to i jest to ostateczne!". _Skrzyżowałam moje ramiona i zapytałam ją dlaczego. _„Ponieważ kochasz go wystarczająco, aby dać mu małe przebudzenie. Mój syn jest czasami zbyt tępy."_

Przez chwilę byłem cicho. – Powiedziałeś, że ona nie wiedziała co planowałeś, więc nie bądź dla niej oschły – powiedziała Bella.

- W porządku – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. – Nie będę zbytnio psioczył.

- Dobrze. Teraz musimy przedyskutować tą całą sprawę z domem. Chcę cię o coś zapytać.

- Nie masz wątpliwości, prawda?

- Nie, aniele. Um, chodzi o Esme – zaczęła. – Chcę, aby z nami zamieszkała – oświadczyła. – Skoro tylko rozmawiamy, chcę aby wszystko było jasne. Nie chcę, aby była sama. Wiesz, że kocham ją jakby była moją własną mamą. Zawsze kochałam i zawsze będę.

- Bell… - zacząłem, ale przerwała mi, zanim mogłem powiedzieć jej, że myślałem dokładnie to samo.

- To nie tylko nasze życie odwróciło się do góry nogami, kotku. Wyobraź sobie jak ona się czuła. Nie ważne, co się stało, ona kochała Carlisle wystarczająco, aby zostać z nim przez te wszystkie lata. Mieszkanie samej sprawi, że będzie więcej myślała i to nie będzie mądre. Proszę, Edwardzie, czy mógłbyś przynajmniej o tym pomyśleć? – prosiła.

I to był tylko kolejny powód, przez który kochałem ją tak bardzo. Jej serce było anielskie, zawsze bezinteresowne. Nawet nie pomyślała, że może czuć się niekomfortowo, mając moją Ma w naszym domu. Siedziałem tam patrząc na nią zdumiony, następnie przytaknąłem. Uśmiechnęła się i zapiszczała delikatnie, zanim rzuciła się na mnie i ciasno mnie przytuliła.

- Nie pożałujesz tego! Przyrzekam ci! – powiedziała i westchnęła. A ja wierzyłem jej.

Jakby na zawołanie, drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się i weszła rozszalała Esme. Nasze oczy spotkały się, a ona wybuchła płaczem. – Zniknął! Poszłam go obudzić na śniadanie i go nie było!

Bella pośpieszyła do niej. – Esme, w porządku. Jest tutaj, śpi w twoim pokoju.

Roztrzęsiona Ma zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. – Byłam taka przerażona. Myślałam, że zabrał Sunnego na spacer, aby załatwił swoje sprawy, ale kiedy zobaczyłam psa rozwalonego na łóżku Willa, wiedziałam, że stało się coś złego. Pomyślałam, że Carlisle mógł go zabrać – kontynuowała chaotycznie i wiedziałem, że to była moja kolej, aby przemówić.

- Ma – powiedziałem i potarłem jej plecy. – Uspokój się. On jest tutaj i jest bezpieczny, dobrze?

Pociągnęła nosem i przytaknęła. – Czasami myślę, że mam przed sobą drugiego Edwarda – mruknęła i byłem pewien jak cholera, że moja klatka wydęła się z dumy. Myślałem, że powiedziała to, aby zadośćuczynić, swoje Edward-umiera-wyczynowo myśli. Jednakże to całkowicie nie działało.

- Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że nie sprawisz, iż będzie przechodził przez gówno, które zrobiłaś mi zeszłej nocy – powiedziałem, udając złość.

- Zadziało, prawda? – zapytała Ma, przyglądając się Belli od głowy do palców u stóp.

Nie miałem szansy, aby odpowiedzieć.

- Tak myślałam – zachichotała i pocałowała mój policzek.

**-Ж-**

Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd Bella i ja wróciliśmy do siebie… trzy idealne tygodnie czystego szczęścia. Jedyny czas, kiedy nie byliśmy razem, to było kiedy ona albo ja pracowaliśmy. Will był zachwycony, nawet jeśli próbował być opanowany. Pierwszego poranka, kiedy obudziłem się w mieszkaniu Belli, Will zrobił nam śniadanie; nic nadzwyczajnego, tylko zwykłe płatki z kawą i sokiem. To było najlepsze śniadanie jakie jadłem.

Jednakże, na nasze nieszczęście, dom, który nam się najbardziej podobał, został sprzedany za wyższą ofertę. Początkowa cena to 150,000$, ale drugi licytant zaoferował 50,000$ więcej. To wyrzuciło mnie całkowicie z wyścigu. Ma i Emmett zaoferowali, że dadzą mi pieniądze, a ja ich spłacę, kiedy będę mógł, ale nie chciałem tego. To było coś, co musiałem zrobić sam. Nazwijcie mnie dumnym albo dupkiem, ale taka była prawda. Potrzebowałem być jedynym, który zapewni dach dla mojej rodziny. Bella była smutna, ale szukaliśmy. Znajdę jej wymarzony dom. Moja dziewczyna powtarzała mi, żebym się tym nie stresował, ale nie mogłem inaczej. Moje mieszkanie zostało prawie natychmiast sprzedane i już przeniosłem niektóre z moich rzeczy do Belli i Emmetta. Reszta doszła do małego magazynu.

Dzisiaj miałem wolny dzień, więc postanowiłem ponownie wyjść i rozejrzeć się za domem. Ma przyjechała wcześnie i poprosiłem, czy mogłaby pójść ze mną. Uśmiechnęła się krótko i powiedziała mi, że wpadła na jedno miejsce i chciałaby je sprawdzić. Według niej był to idealny dom i był blisko tego wcześniejszego. To złapało moje zainteresowanie. Podobała mi się okolica i to było naprawdę blisko do Emmetta i Jaspera. Poszliśmy na szybką kawę w kawiarni i wkrótce ponownie byliśmy w drodze. Nie minęło dłużo czasu, zanim powiedziała mi, żebym się zatrzymał.

- Co tutaj robimy? – zapytałem. Staliśmy przed _tym _domem.

Uśmiechnęła się i wysiadła z samochodu. – Chodź, wolno myślący – zachichotała.

- Ma, nie sądzę, że właścicielowi spodoba się, że para obcych chodzi po jego posesji – powiedziałem i spojrzałem w kierunku domu.

- Och, nie sądzę, aby miał coś przeciwko – uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła klucze. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Jęknąłem, gdy wszedłem do domu. Był piękny i taki ciepły. Ściany miały ciemny kolor, a różnorodność kolorów wahała się pomiędzy szarym, czarnym i niebiesko-zielonym odcieniem. Gapiłem się na wielki salon i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby nie poczuć się jak w domu. Kanapa wyglądała znajomo. Podszedłem i przejechałem palcami po czarnej skórze. To była moja kanapa! Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem, że Ma stoi przy kominku z wielkim uśmiechem i łzami w oczach.

- Co zrobiłaś? – wyszeptałem, gdy próbowałem kontrolować moje emocje.

- Podejdź i usiądź ze mną, kochanie – poleciła i złapała moją dłoń w swoją.

- Ma… - zacząłem, a ona umieściła dłoń na moich ustach.

- Ciii… pozwól mi mówić, dobrze? – zapytała, a ja przytaknąłem. – Jesteś moim synem i kocham cię. Patrzyłam jak rośniesz z małego przerażonego chłopca w mężczyznę, jakim teraz jesteś, i nie mogłabym być z ciebie bardziej dumna. Jesteś moim sercem i duszą. Ty i Emmett uratowaliście mnie w sposób, w jaki tylko matka może zrozumieć – przerwała. – Pamiętasz, co zrobiłeś i powiedziałeś mi, gdy widziałam cię po raz pierwszy w szpitalu? – zapytała Ma, a ja mrugałem ze łzami w oczach.

Pamiętałem. To było jedno z kilku dziecięcych wspomnień, które zdecydowałem się zatrzymać po śmierci Lizzie. Tego dnia Esme wyglądała jak anioł. Przytaknąłem i pocałowałem jej dłoń. – Sięgnąłem po ciebie, a kiedy mnie przytuliłaś powiedziałem ci, że pachniesz jak prawdziwa mamusia – powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem.

- Ten dzień był najszczęśliwszym dniem mojego życia – wyszeptała i pocałowała mój policzek. – Wiem, że ostatnie trzynaście lat były ciemnością twojego życia. To, co on zrobił, było okrutne i na zawsze będzie mi przez to przykro – kontynuowała. – Jesteś taki bezinteresowny, skarbie. Zawsze biegłeś do każdego, kto potrzebował pomocy i nigdy nie prosiłeś o nic w zamian. Ten dom jest twój. To oczywisty nowy początek, aby zacząć rodzinę. Przyjmiesz ten prezent ode mnie bez słowa protestu, ponieważ zasługujesz na to bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zasługujesz by być szczęśliwy – dokończyła.

Gapiłem się na nią nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie mogłem wypowiedzieć pojedynczego słowa. Wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to wziąć ją w moje ramiona i płakać. – Kocham cię tak bardzo – wyszeptałem. – Jesteś najlepszą matką o jaką dziecko mogłoby kiedykolwiek poprosić.

Poklepała moje plecy i wypuściła mnie. – Och, cóż – powiedziała Ma i wytarła łzę. – Nie mogłam prosić o lepsze dzieci. Jestem taka dumna z ciebie, z was obojga. Teraz – kontynuowała – zanim oprowadzę cię po domu, chcę ci dać coś jeszcze – powiedziała, wyciągając kopertę z torebki i wręczyła mi ją.

Otworzyłem ją i zobaczyłem książeczkę do konta oszczędnościowego wraz z karą kredytową i książeczką czekową. Otworzyłem książeczkę do konta oszczędnościowego i z wściekłością potrząsałem głową. – Nie.

- Tak – powiedziała poważnie Ma.

- Dałem ci to. Nie chcę ich – powiedziałem stanowczo.

- A ja wybrałam, aby zatrzymać pieniądze, zanim będę miała powód, aby oddać ci je. Dziecko, masz teraz syna i za kilka lat będzie on szedł do college'u. Kiedyś będziesz miał z Bellą więcej dzieci i musisz zabezpieczyć ich przyszłość. Te pieniądze to zrobią. Proszę, Edwardzie – próbowała mi wytłumaczyć. – Nie mówię, abyś zaszalał i dużo wydawał. Proszę tylko, abyś je wziął i użył, kiedy będą potrzebne. To nie są pieniądze ani Carlisle'a ani Gregory'ego. Od początku były twoje, odkąd skończyłeś sześć lat. Twoja babcia o to zadbała.

- Ma, proszę – powiedziałem cicho. Miała rację i wiedziałem to. Wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to wspomnieć imię Willa. – To za dużo.

- Nic nigdy nie będzie za dużo, kiedy chodzi o moich chłopców – powiedziała i przytuliła mnie.

- Wciąż będziesz z nami mieszkać, prawda? – zapytałem.

- Oczywiście.

**-Ж-**

- Kochanie, wzięłaś wszystko? – zapytałem Belli z wejściowych drzwi.

- Tak – westchnęła, wychodząc ze swojej dawnej sypialni. Nareszcie, po dwóch tygodniach, przeprowadzaliśmy się do naszego nowego domu.

Bella wypłakiwała swoje oczy tego dnia, gdy zabrałem ją, aby zobaczyła nasz dom. Kochała tam wszystko i nawet ja nie mogę sobie przypomnieć ile razy dziękowała Ma. Moja dziewczyna przez ostatnie kilka dni była bardzo emocjonalna. Śmiała się, a następnie nagle warczała albo zaczynała płakać. Kiedy zapytałem się, co się dzieje, zawsze zwalała winę na stres. Nie miałem powodów, aby w nią wątpić. Nawet, gdy próbowałem ją zrelaksować, tak bardzo jak mogłem w każdy możliwy sposób, to nie zawsze działało. Co jednak wzrosło, to jej apetyt i człowieku, czy ja tego nie kochałem. Rzeczy jakie jej figura klepsydry mi robiła…

- Will zostanie dzisiaj u Emmetta. Mówił coś o maratonie z MJ – powiedziała, wyciągając mnie z moich myśli.

Przycisnąłem ją do mojego boku i pocałowałem jej skroń. – Wiem. Właściwie, to ja to zaproponowałem. Chciałem mieć dom dla nas i skoro Ma też tam będzie, myślałem, że to byłaby miła okazja. Czułem jakbym nie miał cię od wieków.

Zachichotała i odwróciła głowę, aby na mnie spojrzeć. – Jesteś nienasycony, wiesz to? To był tylko tydzień.

I co to był za tydzień. Pracowała prawie każdej nocy odkąd Garcia wyjechał na konferencję i Will uczył się non-stop na końcowe egzaminy. Bella i ja obiecaliśmy mu, że jeśli zda testy celująco, zabierzemy go na tydzień do Nowego Yorku. Ma była zajęta przygotowaniami swojej piekarni i Emmett musiał wyjechać, ponieważ Rosalie mogła urodzić każdego dnia.

- Cóż, czuję się zaniedbany i skoro masz w końcu dwa dni wolnego, chciałbym trochę cię uwieść – powiedziałem, poruszając brwiami.

- Hmm – powiedziała. – I właściwie jak zamierzasz mnie uwieść?

- Pomyślałem, że zrobię kolację, obejrzymy jakiś film, a potem będę pieprzył cię na każdej powierzchni w domu – odpowiedziałem i polizałem jej małżowinę uszną.

Bella parsknęła. – Delikatnie Cullen. Naprawdę delikatnie.

Zachichotałem i porwałem ją z miejsca.

Później tego wieczora, po tym jak zjedliśmy kolację, usiedliśmy na kanapie i słuchaliśmy cicho muzyki. Bella przytuliła się do mojej klatki, gdy ja piłem piwo. Westchnąłem. To tak będzie od teraz wyglądało moje życie. Budzenie się, chodzenie do pracy, powrót do domu i spędzanie czasu z moją miłością i naszym synem, a w przyszłości może będziemy mieć więcej dzieci. Nuda? Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. Spędziłem zbyt wiele lat będąc kawalerem i te nowe odkrycia były bardzo mile widziane. Miałem powód, aby budzić się z uśmiechem na twarzy każdego dnia i być szczęśliwym. Wiedziałem, że chcę ją poślubić. Kawałek papieru nic nie zmieni, ale to będzie coś, czego chciałem od tak dawna. Chciałem, aby świat wiedział, że ta kobieta jest moja.

Jej delikatne chrapanie wyrwało mnie z moich myśli, zasnęła. Uśmiechnąłem się i dotknąłem jej policzka. Poruszyłem delikatnie moim ciałem, abym mógł wstać i zanieść ją do łóżka. Nawet nie drgnęła. Wszedłem po schodach, wchodząc do naszej sypialni i położyłem ją na łóżku. Odwróciła się na bok i instynktownie przesunęła się na moja stronę. Poszedłem naprawdę szybko do łazienki i wkrótce do niej dołączyłem, biorąc ją w moje ramiona i zasypiając.

W środku nocy obudziłem się na dźwięk czyichś wymiotów. Światło w łazience było włączone, a drzwi lekko uchylone. Zerwałem się z łóżka, wiedząc, że tam jest Bella. Pośpieszyłem do niej i zobaczyłem ją na kolanach, buzującą nad toaletą. Szybko ściągnąłem z tyłu jej włosy i delikatnie potarłem jej plecy. Była blada jak duch i spocona.

- I-idź s-stąd – wysapała i próbowała mnie odepchnąć.

- Dziecinko, co się dzieje? – głupio zapytałem.

Po kilku runach wymiotowania swoich wnętrzności, była w stanie się zrelaksować. Spłukała kibel, gdy ja zmoczyłem ręcznik, aby wytrzeć jej twarz. Moje dłonie trzęsły się, nie wiedząc, co więcej mógłbym dla niej zrobić.

- Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam tyle jeść – marudziła. – Ugh!

Przejechałem ręcznikiem po jej twarzy. – Jak się czujesz?

- Poczuję się znacznie lepiej, gdy zażyję Maalox – powiedziała. Zanim spróbowała w ogóle się poruszyć, podniosłem ją i zaniosłem do łóżka.

- Zostań tu, a ja zaraz wrócę – poinstruowałem.

Zleciałem po schodach, pobiegłem do kuchni, otworzyłem szafkę nad piekarnikiem i wyciągnąłem paczkę solonych krakersów. Następnie znalazłem Maalox i puszkę Ginger Ale. Kiedy wróciłem, znalazłem ją siedzącą ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierającą plecy o zagłówek. Pocierała swój brzuch i delikatnie jęknęła. Usiadłem obok niej i podałem jej lekarstwo.

- Nienawidzę, kiedy jestem chora – protestowała. Delikatnie uderzyła mnie w ramię. – Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi zjeść całe te lody?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Jakbyś mogła oprzeć się ciasteczkom. – Otworzyłem Ginger Ale i wręczyłem go jej. Wzięła kilka łyków i zjadła kilka ciasteczek. Zanim skończyła, kolor powrócił na jej twarz, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgi. Umieściłem małą tacę na szafce nocnej i pomogłem Belli iść do łazienki, aby mogła umyć zęby. Jej dotyk był taki zimny, przerażało mnie to.

- Chcesz wziąć prysznic? – zapytałem. Potrząsnęła głową. – Dobrze, kochanie. Chodźmy do łóżka. – Pomogłem jej położyć się i natychmiast zapadła w sen. Ja, z drugiej strony, nie mogłem. Po prostu siedziałem tam i patrzyłem jak ona śpi. Po godzinie albo coś, gdy słońce zaczęło wschodzić, zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem sobie na sen.

Szczekanie Sunnego obudziło mnie z rana. Prysznic leciał, a ja postanowiłem, że zejdę na dół do kuchni i pozwolę Belli dokończyć mycie. Gdy dosięgłem schodów, moje nozdrza zaatakował zapach bekonu i świeżo parzonej kawy. Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte i Will wszedł do środka klepiąc i głaszcząc Sunnego.

- Dobry, tato – uśmiechnął się i podszedł mnie przytulić.

- Hej, stary – odpowiedziałem i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy. – Co sprawiło, że tak oddychasz?

- Poszedłem pobiegać wokół bloków i wziąłem ze sobą Sunnego – powiedział, odkładając smycz na balustradzie schodów. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zaprosił moich przyjaciół, aby później przyszli? Dziewczyny chcą zobaczyć dom.

- Jak dla mnie w porządku. Jak Julie? – zapytałem z uśmiechem. Zarumienił się i przebierał nogami.

- Um, dobrze – powiedział szybko. Przerwał na chwilę i potem przemówił. – Tato?

- Tak?

- Chcę zaprosić Julie, aby poszła ze mną na film – mruknął. – Ale nie wiem jak.

- Ktoś się zauroczył – droczyłem się, a on zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Zarzuciłem ramię na jego bark i pociągnąłem go do kanapy. – Jak bardzo ją lubisz?

- Bardzo – zmarszczył brwi. – Ale ona nie widzi we mnie nic więcej niż przyjaciela. Chcę to zmienić, ponieważ ja naprawdę, _naprawdę _ją lubię.

- Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że ona nie czuje tego samego? – Przytaknął. – Więc chcesz o nią zabiegać?

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oczach. – Więc tak na to mówiliście w twoich czasach?

- Właściwie mówiliśmy 'spiknąć się', ale nie o to chodzi – zachichotałem. – Poważnie, naprawdę chcesz ją powalić z nóg?

Przewrócił oczami. – Proszę o pomoc, prawda?

- Więc idź do niej, kiedy jej nie będzie albo zadzwoń i poproś o pozwolenie od jej ojca – powiedziałem, składając moje dłonie za głową i odkładając nogi na stoliku do kawy. – W ten sposób jej ojciec będzie cię lubił nawet bardziej, ponieważ a) zrobiłeś dobrą rzecz i jego zapytałeś pierwszego – co nie zdarza się w tych czasach i b) zapewnisz go, że będziesz miał opiekuna.

- Huh? – zapytał głupkowato.

- Powiesz mu, że twoi rodzice będą z tobą – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na niego kątem oka. – Julie bez końca będzie pod wrażeniem. To będzie dla niej dziwne, kiedy jej tato powie jej ,co zrobiłeś, ale doceni to, ponieważ nikt inny tego wcześniej nie zrobił. To sprawi, że będziesz wyjątkowy, nie wspominając, że jej mama będzie w tobie całkowicie zakochana dzięki temu, co zrobiłeś. Tim będzie próbował grać kartą surowego ojca, ale będziesz opanowany.

Żuł swoją dolną wargę, myśląc nad tym, co powiedziałem. – Czy w ten sposób postąpiłeś z Ma?

- Tak – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się, przypominając sobie Charliego.

- Co zrobił Pops, kiedy przyszedłeś zabrać ją na waszą pierwszą randkę?

- Czyścił swój pistolet – powiedziałem i lekko się roześmiałem. – Próbował być przerażający, ale mnie to w ogóle nie ruszało.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał zmieszany. – Ja prawdopodobnie narobiłbym w majtki.

- Wtedy, kiedy nie wiedziałem, że czuję coś do twojej Ma, ona próbowała iść na randkę ze Stanem, kolesiem z naszych zajęć z literatury. Widzisz, jakby tam byłem. Dzień przed randką usłyszałem jak Charlie rozmawia przez telefon z Billym i wiedziałem, że nie mogę przegapić przedstawienia – powiedziałem i westchnąłem tęsknie. – Kiedy Stan zobaczył pistolet wybiegł z domu, a randka została zapomniana.

Kiedy dokończyłem, Will zaczął się śmiać. – Cipa – powiedział.

- Uważaj – powiedziałem surowo. – Musimy coś zrobić z twoim językiem. Musisz trochę przystopować z tym przeklinaniem.

- Och, daj spokój – marudził. – Myślałem, że to miał być nasz sekret, stary.

- Wciąż jest, ale nie, kiedy Ma cię usłyszy.

- Dobrze – powiedział. – Więc, wszystko, co muszę, to zadzwonić do pana T i poprosić o pozwolenie?

- Tak – przytaknąłem.

- Super – powiedział i poszedł do kuchni.

Spojrzałem na zegarek i zobaczyłem, że przy rozmowie minęło prawie pół godziny i Bella jeszcze nie zeszła. Zdecydowałem się pójść i ją znaleźć, kiedy zobaczyłem, że schodzi po schodach. Jedno spojrzenie na nią i wiedziałem, że wciąż czuła się chora. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną i bledszą niż wczoraj. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i zachwiała do tyłu i przodu, ona zemdleje! Wspiąłem się szybko po schodach i przysięgam, że moje serce zatrzymało się, kiedy jej oczy wywróciły się do tyłu jej głowy i zaczęła upadać.

- Bella – krzyknąłem, a ona upadła w moje ramiona. Podniosłem ją i szybko zbiegłem po schodach i zawołałem Ma.

- O mój Boże! Co się stało? – zapytała.

- Do cholery, nie wiem! – wyjaśniłem. Traciłem to. Ułożyłem ją na kanapie i położyłem jej głowę na moich udach. Potrząsnąłem nią delikatnie, ale to nie działało.

- Ma! – płakał Will, gdy klęczał przed nią i złapał jej dłoń w swoją.

- Bella? Dziecinko? Dalej, kochanie, otwórz oczy – łkałem.

Ma pobiegła do góry, a kiedy wróciła trzymała małą butelkę. Otworzyła ją i przyłożyła pod nos Belli. Jej ciało lekko szarpnęło, jakby dostała szok elektryczny i jej oczy otworzyły się. Leniwie zamrugała kilka razy i rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Bella cienkim głosem.

- Dziecinko, zemdlałaś, kiedy schodziłaś po schodach. Ledwo cię złapałem – powiedziałem spokojnie, próbując naprawdę mocno jej nie zasmucić. Próbowała wstać, ale przytrzymałem ją w miejscu.

- Mamusiu? – zapytał zmartwiony Will. – W porządku?

Bella uśmiechnęła się do niego i położyła swoją dłoń na jego policzku. – Ze mną dobrze, mały mężczyzno. Jestem tylko trochę oszołomiona.

- Synu, dlaczego nie przyniesiesz mamie szklanki soku? – zapytałem, ale zanim mogłem nawet skoczyć, jego już nie było. Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem, że ma zamknięte oczy. – Zabieram cię do lekarza.

- Kochanie, nic mi nie jest. Jestem trochę zmęczona, ale w porządku. Nie martw się – wyszeptała.

- Proszę – powiedział Will i wręczył mi sok. Ma pomogła jej ostrożnie wstać, a ja podałem jej szklankę. Powoli wzięła łyk soku, a dziesięć minut później wydawała się już w porządku.

- Lepiej? – zapytała Ma.

- Taaa – uśmiechnęła się Bella. – Te wszystkie godziny w pracy w końcu mnie dopadły.

- Czujesz się ponownie chora? Chcesz trochę krakersów? – zapytałem.

Will natychmiast zniknął i wrócił z delikatnym przyśpieszeniem, trzymając paczkę krakersów w dłoniach. Otworzył je i wręczył jej krakersa. – Proszę – wyszeptał. Bella wzięła go i zaczęła jeść.

- Co czułaś? – zapytała Ma.

- Zeszłej nocy obżarłam się i zjadłam dużo lodów, a twój syn nie zrobił nic, aby mnie powstrzymać – oskarżyła i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. – Potem w środku nocy wstałam chora i wymiotowałam kilka razy, a teraz zemdlała. Poważnie ludzie, czuje się lepiej. Może złapałam wirusa albo coś.

- Zadzwonię do Waltera i poproszę, aby dał ci kilka dni chorobowego i nie przyjmuję „nie" za odpowiedź. Musisz odpoczywać, moja miłości - powiedziałem.

- Od jak dawna tak się czujesz? – zapytała Ma.

- To zaczęło się wcześniej w tym tygodniu, ale to by… - przerwała, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. – Nie!.

Ma uśmiechała się do niej. – Jest taka możliwość?

- Możliwość na co? – zapytałem, całkowicie zapominając się.

- O mój Boże! – powiedziała Bella, zakrywając dłonią usta i biegnąc do łazienki.

_Co, do cholery?_

**-Ж-**

- Ludzie, jestem w domu – zawołałem, gdy wszedłem do domu. Dzisiaj był jeden z najdłuższych i najnudniejszych dni w pracy. I byłem taki szczęśliwy, że się skończył.

- Jestem w salonie – powiedziała Bella. Rzuciłem moje klucze na stolik do kawy i zatopiłem się w kanapie.

- Tak dobrze być w domu – westchnąłem i odwróciłem głowę, aby spojrzeć na moją dziewczynę.

Musnęła mój policzek i wstała. – Zrobiłam lasagne. Chodź, musisz być głodny. – Nie musiała się powtarzać.

Bella siedziała na wprost na kuchennej wyspie i przyglądała mi się, gdy jadłem. Kiedy skończyłem drugi talerz lasagni, wstała i przyniosła mi na deser ciasto czekoladowe. Za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzyłem, unikała mojego wzroku. Coś się działo. Wszystko krzyczało „źle"; jej postawa, jej zawahanie, nawet odpowiednio mnie nie całowała. Zawsze to robiła, gdy wracałem do domu. Odepchnąłem talerz z w połowie zjedzonym ciastem na bok i spojrzałem na nią.

- Co się dzieje, Bells?

Przygryzła dolną wargę i krótko na mnie spojrzała. – Jest coś, co musze ci powiedzieć, ale nie wiem jak.

Wstałem i podszedłem do niej. Odwróciłem ją na jej stołku i umieściłem moje dłonie na jej udać, a następnie pocałowałem ją i uśmiechnąłem się. – Dlaczego tego po prostu nie powiesz? Nie potrzebujesz mowy, aby mi coś powiedzieć, dziecinko.

- Edwardzie… - zaczęła nieśmiało.

- Tak, kochanie – odpowiedziałem.

- Jestem w ciąży.

Wszystko stało się czarne.

**35**


	20. Rozdział 18: The Joys of Parenthood

_**Rozdział 18**_

Beta: rodzynka

- Edward – zawołała Bella.

- Ałł – jęknąłem, gdy otworzyłem oczy i potarłem tył głowy.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała, gdy jej kłykcie głaskały mój policzek.

Przewróciłem się na bok, abym mógł być twarzą do jej brzucha. Kurwa! Ponownie zostanę ojcem i będę częścią tego od pierwszego dnia. Zamknąłem oczy i głęboko odetchnąłem. – Jesteś pewna?

- Tak – wyszeptała. – Poszłam dzisiaj do szpitala i zrobiłam testy krwi.

- Jak daleko jesteś?

- Szósty tydzień.

Ścisnąłem jej bok moją prawą dłonią i wciąż patrzyłem na jej brzuch. Byłem przerażony. Jedną rzeczą było nagle zostać ojcem dla trzynastolatka, bycie ojcem dla noworodka było całkowicie inne. Tysiące pytań torturowało mój umysł, zawiodę dziecko, jeśli nie będę mógł powstrzymać je od płaczu albo, jeśli mu się źle odbije? Czy będę wstanie nakarmić je bez zakrztuszenia go? Co z Bellą? Czy będę w wystarczającym stanie, aby zapewnić jej taki komfort, jaki jest możliwy podczas ciąży?

_Kurwa, muszę znaleźć przepis na ciasto orzechowe, które lubi!_

_-_ Jestem przerażony – wyszeptałem.

- Wiem – powiedziała Bella. – Ja też.

- Nie chcę cię zawieść. Nie mam pojęcia jak ci pomóc albo jak…

- Cii – przerwała mi. – Po pierwsze nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. Teraz pomagasz mi przez samą swoją obecność tutaj. Będziesz robił małe błędy? Jasne, każdy robi. Prawie upuściłam Williama, podczas karmienia go piersią. Nauczysz się i ja też, wraz z tobą, wszystko od nowa – przerwała. Bella otworzyła i zamknęła usta kilka razy, ale nie wypowiedziała ani słowa.

- Co? – zapytałem.

- Czy pasuje ci nasze nowe… trudne położenie? – zmarszczyła się.

Parsknęłem. – Kurwa, taak! Chciałbym mieć więcej czasu z tobą i Willem, zanim zaczniemy gadać o dzieciach? Jasne, ale to nie moja wina, że mam super spermę. To była tylko kwestia czasu zanim cię zapłodnię! – zażartowałem, a ona odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się.

_-_Och, mój! Bardzo pewny siebie, oficerze Cullen? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Jeśli potrzebujesz demonstracji, wszystko co musisz zrobić to poprosić – droczyłem się.

Bella zabawnie zmarszczyła nos i wstała. Podeszła w kierunku salonu, a kiedy już więcej jej nie widziałem, zobaczyłem jak niebieska koszulka ląduje w wejściu kuchennym.

_Tak więc, demonstracja…_

≈**Ж**

Oboje leżeliśmy w naszym łóżku w całkowitej ciemności. Poruszałem moimi palcami po jej nagim ramieniu, a ona wciskała się w mój bok. Westchnąłem.

- Jak myślisz, kiedy powinniśmy powiedzieć Willowi? – zapytała.

- Co ty na to, abyśmy wyszli jutro wieczorem, tylko we trójkę? Zjedli wczesną kolację i może jakiś film albo park rozrywki? – zapytałem. – Powiedział coś jednego dnia, aby pójść do gabinetu śmiechu z labiryntem. Może moglibyśmy go tam zabrać, a potem zjeść trochę hot dogów i przejść się wzdłuż molo.

- Brzmi nieźle – ziewnęła.

Zachichotałem. – Śpij, mój aniele.

Sobota oficjalnie była moim ulubionym dniem. Bez pracy, z Bellą, która wzięła chorobowe po naleganiach Waltera. Will i Ma mieli zaraz wychodzić i Charlie miał przyjechać dzisiaj w południe. Praktycznie błagałem go o tę wizytę odkąd nie mogłem jeszcze teraz wziąć wolnego. Oszczędzałem moje dni na czas, kiedy nadejdzie dziecko. Bella będzie potrzebowała całego wsparcia, jakie może dostać, zwłaszcza podczas porodu.

_Poród?_Czy w ogóle chciałem być obecny? Byłem wystarczająco silny by być obecnym?

„_Cóż,__byłeś__wystarczająco__silny,__aby__wcisnąć__swojego__fiuta__w__nią__i__ją__zapłodnić!__" _parskała moja podświadomość. _„__Znajdziesz__siłę!__"_

- Jaką siłę? – usłyszałem, jak zapytał Will, wyciągając mnie z moich myśli. Cholera! Musiałem mówić do siebie.

Przełknąłem. – Żadną, dziecko. Co ty na to, abyś poszedł się przygotować? Twoja Ma i ja mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Jego twarz rozświetliła się. – Wiesz, że kocham niespodzianki. Czy ta mi się spodoba?

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Mam taką nadzieję.

- Świetnie – zawołał i pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

Ma i Bells wyszły z kuchni śmiejąc się jak uczennice. Ma miała swoją dłoń na brzuchu Belli, delikatnie go klepiąc. Bella westchnęła i przytaknęła głową.

- Charlie był, ale jego siostrze się nie udało. Pępowina owinęła się wokół niej, gdy próbowała się wydostać. Szanse są małe, chyba, że zostało to przekazane od Renne, w co bardzo wątpię. Oboje rodzice mogą przekazać cechy, ale większości jest to przywilej matki. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że nie ma takiej możliwości. Weźmy na przykład Rose. Cofnęła się o dwie generacje i nic nie znalazła – powiedziała Bella. – Każda osoba może mieć tą cechę od siedmiu generacji wstecz.

- Siedmiu? – wykrzyknęła Ma. – Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że to może również pochodzić od ojca. Zawsze myślałam, że to było coś, co mogą zrobić tylko matki skoro mężczyźni nie owulują.

- Jak powiedziałam, on przekazał cechę. Jak wiesz, są dwa rodzaje bliźniąt: jednojajowe i dwujajowe. Jednojajowe bliźnięta pochodzą od pojedynczego zapłodnionego jajeczka, które z jakiegoś powodu podzieliło się samo na dwa. Jednojajowe bliźnięta mają dokładnie takie same genotypy. Dwujajowe bliźnięta pochodzą z dwóch oddzielnych jajeczek. Czasami oba kobiece jajniki, w tym samym czasie produkują komórki jajowe. Każda z nich jest zapłodniona przez oddzielnego plemnika, których tam jest zawsze dużo, więc mają różne genotypy. Mogą dzielić te same łono i być urodzone w tym samym czasie, ale nie są bardziej spokrewnieni niż prawdziwi bracia. Edward i Emmett są przykładem bliźniąt dwujajowych. Tak jak dzieci Rosalie – dokończyła Bella i usiadła na kanapie.

Usiadłem obok niej i pocałowałem jej skroń. – O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – zachichotałem. – Jestem jakby zagubiony.

- Esme zapytała mnie, czy istnieje możliwość, aby mieć bliźnięta – powiedziała i przytuliła się do mnie.

_Bliźnięta?_Jezu Chryste!

Bella spojrzała na mnie i lekko się zaśmiała. Wyraz mojej twarzy musiał być wystarczający. – Dziecinko, nie martw się. Nie ma takiej opcji.

Zdecydowałem się poprawić nastrój. Nie chciałem, aby myślała, nawet przez chwilę, że nie chcę tego dziecko. – Nigdy nie mów nigdy, kochanie. Wiesz, że mam sup…

- Tak, tak. Masz super spermę. Wiemy to – dokończyła, przerywając mi.

Ma zachichotała. – Boże, tęskniłam za twoimi zabawnymi żartami. Więc, domyślam się, że zamierzacie powiedzieć Willowi o dziecku?

- Tak – przytaknęła Bella.

- Będzie taki podekscytowany. Jestem pewna – powiedziała Ma.

Bella zmarszczyła brwi. – Co, jeśli nie będzie chciał dziecka?

- Och, kochanie – powiedziała Ma, siadając na kanapie i prawie zrzucając mnie na tyłek, gdy wzięła Bellę w ramiona. – Będzie uwielbiał fakt, że będzie czyimś starszym bratem. Poczekaj i zobaczysz. _Nasz__chłopiec__będzie__tłamsił__tego__małego__munchkin__z__tak__wielką__ilością__miłości,__zanim__zacznie__krzyczeć__ „__wystarczy!__"_

≈**Ж**

- To było świetne! – wykrzyczał Will, kiedy w końcu wyszedł z labiryntu.

- Zapewne wszystko zrobiłeś? – droczyła się Bella.

- Uh huh – zawołał, przytakując szalenie w tym samym czasie. – Możemy wrócić?

- Jasna sprawa, dziecinko – odpowiedziała Bella i dała mu głośnego całusa. – Więc, co myślisz o tych dogach, które obiecał twój tato? Wchodzisz? – Parsknąłem głośno i zacząłem się śmiać. Bella odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie. – Co? – zapytała.

- Wchodzisz? – zapytałem i uniosłem brew.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jestem do kitu z dziećmi.

Zachichotałem i potrząsnąłem głową. – Jasne, Bello. Jesteś bombą.

- Zamknij się – marudziła i uderzyła mnie lekko w klatkę.

- Skończyliście? – Nagle zapytał Will z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. – W razie, gdybyście nie zauważyli, macie dziecko do nakarmienia, a on jest głodny.

Owinąłem moje ręce wokół talii Belli i położyłem dłonie ochronnie na jej widzialnym brzuchu, leniwie przejeżdżając po nim palcami. – Nie tylko jedno – wyszeptałem do jej ucha i pocałowałem jej skroń.

- Co to było? – zapytał Will.

Bella spojrzała na mnie. – Nic, mały człowieku. Chodźmy cię nakarmić. – Will zaczął iść przed nami, a ona uderzyła mnie łokciem w żebra. – Uważaj, co mówisz. On jeszcze nie wie.

Bella poszła w kierunku Willa, a ja zostałem z tyłu, patrząc na nich. Chwile takie jak ta sprawiały, że czułem się obcy. Emmett i Garrett ciągle mówili mi, żebym nie trzymał się przeszłości, ale jak mógłbym nie? Nawet przez trochę. Mogłem mieć to wszystko, gdyby nie zabrano nam tej szansy. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak Carlisle mógł mi to zrobić. Był jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego gdy dorastałem kochałem, jako ojca, jedyny mężczyzna, jakiego szanowałem, zanim poznałem Charliego.

Podszedłem do nich, złożyłem zamówienie, a następnie znaleźliśmy ławkę, aby usiąść. Wszyscy jedliśmy w ciszy i złapałem Willa na obserwowaniu mnie. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, a ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem czy on wiedział, o co chodzi.

- Chcesz jeszcze jednego, dzieciaku? – zapytałem, gdy skończyłem jeść.

Potrząsnął głową. – Chcę, abyście powiedzieli mi, co przede mną ukrywacie.

Bella westchnęła. – Nic nie ukrywamy, Will. Mamy pewne wieści do podzielenia się z tobą i mam nadzieję, że będziesz tak samo podekscytowany, jak my jesteśmy.

- Przeprowadzamy się? – wyszeptał.

- Nie – odpowiedziałem, owijając moje ramiona wokół jego barków. – Wiesz, że kochamy cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, prawda? – Przytaknął. – I nie ważne co, to się nigdy nie zmieni.

- Też was kocham – powiedział patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

- Kochanie, to co twój tato próbuje powiedzieć to to, że nie ważne kto jeszcze dołączy do naszej rodziny, ty będziesz kochany na równi – zaczęła Bella. – Widzisz, kiedy dwoje ludzi się kochana oni um, tworzą… - Uśmiechnąłem się, pocałowałem czubek jej głowy i pogłaskałem jej brzuch.

Oczy Willa natychmiast się zwęziły i spojrzał na swoją mamę. – Ma, będziecie mieli dziecko?

- Tak – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się promiennie, jej uśmiech pasował do mojego. Miałem nadzieję, że Willa też. Przez kilka sekund był cicho.

- Cieszę się z wami – wyszeptał i smutno się uśmiechnął.

- Dzięki, dziecinko – odpowiedziała Bella nawet, jeśli wiedziałem, że chciała wiedzieć więcej, co on o tym myśli. To było nas dwoje.

- Mogę go nazwać? – zapytał nieśmiało.

- Go? – zachichotałem.

- Taak, jego – przytaknął, a jego uśmiech się powiększył. – Ponieważ twoje serc nie zniesie dziewczyny w wieku nastoletnim – powiedział i zaczął się śmiać.

- Czy _ty_mu to powiedziałaś? – Przycisnąłem Bellę do mojego boku.

- Tak, zaraz po tym, jak powiedziałam mu o tym, gdy Charlie złapał cię wspinającego się po moim drzewie – zaśmiała się.

- Chryste, kobieto – powiedziałem i delikatnie klepnąłem jej tyłek.

Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie…

_- Wziąłeś je? – zapytała Bella z okna._

_-Taak. Przyszły kurierem wcześnie tego ranka. Dzięki Bogu, Emmetta i mamy nie było – powiedziałem i zarumieniłem się. – Jezus, Bells – kontynuowałem, gdy zacząłem się przygotowywać, aby wspiąć się na drzewo. – Mamy tylko szesnaście lat. Dlaczego w ogóle jest to potrzebne, abyśmy brali edukację seksualną, jako zajęcia?_

_- Jeszcze jeden krok na to drzewo, Edwardzie Cullen i jesteś w wielkich tarapatach! – zawył głos Charliego znikąd. _

_Droga ziemio, halo. To ja, Edward, w dziecięcym wieku szesnastki. Proszę, błagam cię, otwórz się i połknij mnie wraz z tą kontrabandową papierową torbą zwisającą z moich ust._

_- Co tam masz, chłopcze? Lepiej, żeby to nie był żaden alkohol albo narkotyki – powiedział, gdy odwróciłem się twarzą do niego. – Daj mi to – powiedział i zabrał torbę z moich rąk._

_Usłyszałem jak Bella próbuje ukryć śmiech i spojrzałem na nią. „Jesteś martwa" mruknąłem i zrobiłem ruch podcinania gardła. Zrobiłem krok do tyłu w marnej próbie ucieczki przed szeryfem._

_- Lepiej, żebyś miał wyjaśnienie, dlaczego próbujesz wspiąć się po drzewie do mojej córki z torbą pełną prezerwatyw, chłopcze! – warknął i zrobił krok w moją stronę, gdy ja zrobiłem trzy do tyłu._

_- T-to n-n-na ed-edu-edukację seksualną, proszę pana – jąkałem, gdy byłem na skraju omdlenia._

_- Co? – krzyknął._

_- Be-Bel-Bella? – zawołałem. Twarz Charliego zaczynała przybierać bardzo niebezpieczny odcień fioletu i nie podobało mi się to._

_Nagle Charlie zaczął się głośno śmiać, ściskając brzuch i Bella, która nie widziałem, że do nas dołączyła, była zaraz za nim._

- Powinieneś widzieć swoją twarz – chichotała Bella.

- Taa, wyobrażam sobie – uśmiechnąłem się. – Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak będzie wyglądać twoja, gdy złapiesz dziewczynę zakradającą się do pokoju Willa.

Bella głośno jęknęła, uderzając mnie w klatkę, a uszy Willa stały się wściekle czerwone. – Jeny, tato dlaczego miałabym złapać dziewczynę zakradającą się do mojego pokoju, kiedy mamy ogromne drzwi wejściowe?

- Uwierz mi, synu, jedno z nas będzie musiało tego doświadczyć – zaśmiałem się.

- Edwardzie! On jest tylko dzieckiem! – karciła mnie Bella.

- Kochanie, on nie jest dzieckiem. Ma 5 stóp i 6 cali i ma dziew… - zacząłem.

- Czas wracać do domu! – zawołał Will i zaczął biec w kierunku samochodu. Potrząsnąłem głową i wstałem. Chichocząc, zacząłem iść w kierunku samochodu, kiedy Bella wciąż próbowała ogarnąć, co się stało.

≈**Ж**

Wchodząc do gabinetu lekarza byłem kłębkiem nerwów. Po raz drugi będę mógł zobaczyć dziecko i usłyszeć bicie jego serca. Wiem, że będzie cieniutkie, ale wciąż nie mogłem powstrzymać się od czucia dumnym. Bella miała już malutki brzuszek, a Ma drażniła ją, że to będzie chłopiec. Kolejny syn… Westchnąłem na tą myśl. Nie zależało mi czy to był chłopiec, czy dziewczynka, tak długo jak było zdrowe.

- Jezus, myślę, że eksploduję – narzekała Bella, gdy siadała na krześle. – Właśnie weszłam w drugi trymestr i już jestem ogromna.

- Dziecinko, nie jesteś ogromna. Nosisz w sobie dziecko i jesteś przywiązana do tego, że będziesz większa skoro ono rośnie wewnątrz ciebie. Teraz, dlaczego nie zrelaksujesz się, abyśmy mogli zobaczyć orzeszka, co? – powiedziałem i pocałowałem czubek jej nosa.

Bella westchnęła i przytaknęła. – Przepraszam. To jest po prostu… martwię się, wiesz? Jednakże to jest nasze drugie dziecko, a czuję jakby to było pierwsze. Po prostu chcę, aby wszystko było dobrze.

- I będzie – zapewniłem ją. Drzwi się otworzyły i dr Stevens wszedł.

- Cóż, witam was. Jak się masz, Bello? – zapytał, gdy siadał.

- Zaniepokojona – uśmiechnęła się.

- To normalne, zwłaszcza, gdy jesteś obeznany w tej dziedzinie. Statystyki wskazują, że oczekujący rodzice z medyczną wiedzą są bardziej zestresowani. Nawet najmniejszy symptom jest wystarczający, aby twój mózg zaczął pracować nad różnymi scenariuszami. Więc sugeruję, żebyś się położyła i cieszyła faktem, że będziesz mieć grupę ludzi u swoich stóp, gotowych wypełnić każde twoje życzenie – zażartował Derek. – Poza tym, pierwszy ultrasonograf był czysty.

Bella położyła dłoń na swoim brzuszku i leniwie go pogłaskała. – Dobrze.

- Teraz, skoro to ustaliśmy, zobaczmy jak się ma dziecko Swan – powiedział, mrugając.

- To będzie dziecko Cullen, doktorze – warknąłem.

- Edwardzie! – syknęła cicho Bella.

- Nie moja wina. Wie, że jestem ojcem, Bells – wyszeptałem wściekło.

Skurwiel miał czelność zachichotać. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową i spojrzał na mnie. – Przepraszam, Edwardzie – powiedział. – Tak jakby mi się wyślizgnęło. Mój błąd.

- Jasne, że tak – mruknąłem, za co zarobiłem łokciem w brzuch.

Bella, znając zasadę, położyła się na kozetce, podnosząc koszulkę i trochę opuszczając spodnie. Uśmiechnąłem się głupkowata i zacząłem umieszczać małe pocałunki na jej brzuchu. Byłem nim zafascynowany. Stworzyliśmy coś pięknego i tak bardzo przerażającego w tym samym czasie, ale nie mogłem znaleźć w sobie nic, aby tego żałować. Nie chciałem jego żałować. Obecność Willa zmieniła moją perspektywę o dzieciach i rodzicielstwie. Nigdy nie mógłbym żałować niczego, co pochodziło od Belli.

- Kochanie – powiedziała Bella, gdy przejeżdżała dłonią przez moje włosy. – Derek czeka.

Przeprosiłem i z ostatnim pocałunkiem w jej brzuch, usiadłem na moim krześle i wziąłem dłoń Belli w swoją. Doktor wycisnął jakiś żel na jej brzuch i umieścił na tym maszynę, moje oczy były przyklejone do monitora. Czarny ekran ożywił się i stał się szary z małą kropką na środku. To był cud: oglądanie swojego nienarodzonego dziecka rosnącego w bezpiecznym łonie swojej matki.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump…_

- A to jest bicie serca waszego dziecka. Szybkie i głośne. – Uśmiechnął się Derek.

- Zdumiewające – wyszeptałem.

- W rzeczy samej – pociągnęła nosem Bella. Spojrzałem na nią. Posłała mi mokry uśmiech, zanim zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na ekran.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump… thumpthumpthumpthump…_

- Mogę usłyszeć twoje bicie serca – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej skroń.

- Teraz, poczekaj chwilę… - powiedział nagle Derek i przysunął swoją twarz bliżej monitora.

To nie było dobre…

- Derek? – zawołała Bella.

Zaczął poruszać głowicą maszyny w różnych kierunkach wokół jej brzucha, kiedy ja zacząłem się pocić. Co on tam, do cholery, widział?

- Czy coś jest nie tak z dzieckiem? – zapytałem mocno. Zaczynałem panikować.

- Ciii! – uciszał wściekły, jakbym był pieprzonym trzylatkiem. Warknąłem na niego.

Usłyszałem jak Bella jęknęła, a jej ciało zaczęło się trząść, gdy trzymała moją dłoń w silnym uścisku. Kurwa, coś było nie tak z dzieckiem!

„_Co__jeśli__to__Bella?__" _krzyczał mój umysł.

- Cóż, niech mnie! – Derek, kurwa, za wiwatował i zaczął się śmiać. – Jestem OB od dwunastu lat i to jest pierwszy raz, gdy zostałem oszukany.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump… thumpthumpthumpthump..._

_Thumpthumpthumpthump… thumpthumpthumpthump…_

- Dziecinko, uspokój się, twoje serce bije jak szalone. Proszę, cokolwiek to jest przejdziemy przez to razem – powiedziałem, próbując zostać spokojny.

Bella spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi łez, jej twarz była blada. – Ed-Edward – wyksztusiła.

- Co, kochanie? Co to jest?

- To nie jest _jej_serce, Edwardzie – powiedział derek z ulgą, gdy zaczął wycierać żel z brzucha Belli.

- Huh? – powiedziałem głupkowato.

- Gratulacje, tatusiu – zachichotał. – Będziecie mieć bliźnięta!

Ostatnią rzecz, jaką usłyszałem była jęcząca Bella „nie znowu" i wszystko stało się czarne.

≈**Ж**

- Nienawidzę cię, Emmecie! – krzyczała Rosalie. Rodziła już od sześciu godzin i mój brat był tylko wspierający nawet, gdy był cholernie przerażony.

- Wiem, że to boli, papużko, ale… - zaczął.

- Ty. Wiesz. Chooooolera! O mój Boże! Proszę, zabierz je! Proszę! – płakała.

- Cicho teraz – gruchał jej do ucha.

Pieprz moje życie. To będę ja za mniej niż pięć miesięcy. To była czysta tortura! Jak mam niby przeprowadzić Bellę przez ten ból?

- Po prostu wyobraź sobie, że za mniej niż dziesięć godzin…

- W cale, do cholery, nie pomagasz! – warknęła na niego.

Niespodziewanie zachichotałem. Jej głowa odwróciła się w moim kierunku, a ona zmrużyła na mnie oczy. – Nie martw się, _Eddie!__ – _powiedziała. Kurwa, była wkurzona. – Ty jesteś następny w kolejce, i wiesz co? Będę tam, kiedy Bella rozerwie twoje jaja! Kuuuurwa! – lamentowała.

- Głębokie oddechy, dziecinko. Głębokie oddechy – prowadził Emmett.

Chase Edward i Dana Esme Cullen urodzili się dwanaście godzin później tylko z trzy minutową różnicą. Przez cały czas nie odstępowałem mojego brata na krok, dopóki personel nie wywiózł Rose na porodówkę. Emmett płakał jak dziecko, gdy trzymał swoje dzieci po raz pierwszy. Chase miał jasne warstwy brązowych włosów i ważył 3,36kg. Dana była blondynką i ważyła 2,45kg. Byli piękni, zanim zaczęli płakać. Wtedy brzmiało to jakby ktoś topił kota.

- Chcesz potrzymać Chase'a? – wyszeptał Emmett, gdy kołysał go.

- N-nie wiem jak – odpowiedziałem.

- Nauczysz się. Poza tym potrzebujesz praktyki – uśmiechnął się i pocałował delikatnie główkę małego. – Chcę sprawdzić co z moją córką.

- Dobrze – powiedziałem i trzęsącymi dłońmi wziąłem go w moje ramiona. – Jeny, Em. To tak jakbyś trzymał piórko – wyszeptałem, nie chcąc obudzić Rose.

- Po prostu wspieraj jego główkę bezpiecznie na zagięciu twojego łokcia i połóż dłoń na jego tyłku. Wrócę niedługo – dokończył i wyszedł z pokoju.

Gdy trzymałem jego śpiące ciało w moich ramionach, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, ale chcieć, aby czas dla nas przyśpieszył. Chciałem trzymać nasze dzieci i całować je, mówić do nich, karmić. Przyciągnąłem jego małą twarz do moich ust i pocałowałem go. Boże, kocham sposób, w jaki on pachnie.

- Cześć, Chase – wyszeptałem. – Jestem twoim wujkiem Edwardem. Twój tato to mój brat, a twoja mama to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Będziesz słyszał jak od czasu do czasu wołają na mnie Eddie, ale proszę dzieciaku, na miłość Boga, nie nazywaj mnie tak albo ty i ja będziemy mieli pewne problemy – zachichotałem. – Masz kuzyna, nazywa się Will i ma trzynaście lat. Jest miły i zabawny, nie wspominając faktu, że może skopać trochę prawdziwych tyłków. Twoja ciocia Bella oczekuje dzieci. Są bliźniętami, właśnie tak jak Dana i ty. Jedyna różnica, że one są identyczne.

- To są chłopcy i ich starszy brat wybierze ich imiona. Nie chce nam jeszcze powiedzieć. Powiedział, że kiedy zobaczy chłopców zdecyduje jak ich nazwać – uśmiechnąłem się chwilowo, zanim zmarszczyłem brwi. – Ale przez ostatnie kilka dni jest zdystansowany. Widzę, jak każdego dnia staje się smutniejszy, ale denerwuje się, kiedy pytam go, czy coś jest nie w porządku. Tego ranka, powiedziałem dzień dobry do dzieci i pocałowałem brzuszek Belli. Nie zauważyłem go, a kiedy spojrzałem na drzwi, zobaczyłem, że tam stał i wycierał łzy. Mój chłopak jest zraniony i nie mogę mu pomóc. Nie pozwala mi, chce i pieprz mnie, jeśli wiem jak. Czy to nie sprawia, że jestem złym ojcem? – zapytałem i smutno westchnąłem.

- Nie, nie sprawia – wyszeptała Rose, przestraszając mnie.

- Hej, mamo – uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Słyszałaś wszystko?

- Większość – odpowiedziała. Skrzywiła się, gdy próbowała podnieść się na łóżku.

- Spokojnie tam – powiedziałem i umieściłem Chase'a w jego kołysce. – Musisz działać powoli, Ro.

Przewróciła oczami i rozejrzała się dookoła. – Gdzie jest Emmett?

- Poszedł zobaczyć Danę – powiedziałem i usiadłem na łóżku. Odrzuciłem na bok kilka odstających włosów z jej czoła. Pociągnęła nosem i wkrótce płakała.- Nie, nie, Rose. Nie płacz. Będzie z nią dobrze. Bella tak powiedziała, a ja jej wierzę. To tylko w ramach zapobiegawczych trzymają ją w inkubatorze, tylko zanim przybierze trochę na wadze.

Rose przytaknęła i głośno wydmuchała nos. – Wiem. Po prostu chciałbym ją zobaczyć. Urodziłam ją i nie miałam szansy zobaczyć jak ona wygląda… powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo ją kocham – płakała.

Przekręciłem się, abym mógł siedzieć zaraz obok mniej i wziąć ją w moje ramiona. – Jest łysa – zachichotałem. – Możesz poczuć malutkie warstwy blond włosów i nic więcej. Jej skóra jest różowa, a jej długie stopy są takie jak Chase'a. Wiesz, co ludzie mówią o długich stopach, nie?

- Nie sądzę, żeby matka musiała wiedzieć jak wielki jest członek jej syna albo będzie, ty palancie – zaśmiała się, gdy płacz zaczął się uspokajać.

- Wiem – zaśmiałem się delikatnie i pocałowałem czubek jej głowy. – Musiałem spróbować i nie sądzę, że spodoba ci się, jeśli będę wolał na małą D „szczurze dziecko", ponieważ uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że ona wygląda jak jedno, skoro jest łysa i różowa.

Rosalie uderzyła mnie w klatkę i po protestowaniu na jej uderzenie, siedzieliśmy przez chwilę cicho i obserwowaliśmy Chase'a. – Wygląda jak Emmett – wyszeptała.

- Biedne dziecko – powiedziałem droczącym się głosem.

- Przestań się ze mną drażnić, dupku. Jesteś po prostu zgorzkniały, że nie mają nic po swoim wujku – żartowała. – I pozwól, że cię ostrzegę – kontynuowała. – Jeśli pierwszym słowem Chase'a będzie pieprz, lepiej zacznij uciekać.

Uśmiechnąłem się, uświadamiając sobie, że z nią będzie w porządku. – Jasna sprawa, kochanie.

Drzwi powoli się otworzyły i Emmett wsadził do środka swoją głowę. Gdy zobaczyłem jego oczy, wiedziałem, że płakał. Z cichym dziękuje, zajął moje miejsce obok Rosalie. Pocałowałem ją i Chase'a i wróciłem do domu.

Droga by wolna. Martwiłem się o Danę, ale bardziej byłem zmartwiony o Willa. Jego zachowanie drastycznie się zmieniło. Wycofał się całkowicie i byłem naprawdę zmartwiony, że coś było poważnie źle. Kilka razy opuścił trening i lekcję włoskiego. To były sprawy, które chowałem przede Bellą, ponieważ wiedziałem, że to by ją zasmuciło, a ona tego nie potrzebowała. Był całkowicie w porządku, gdy inni byli w pobliżu, ale mogłem poczuć jego spojrzenie w moim kierunku. Wiedziałem, że ja był powodem jego problemów, ale skoro ze mną nie rozmawiał, nie mogłem pomóc. Nawet rozmawiałem o tym z Garrettem. Powiedział dokładnie to samo co Ma, że wchodzi w nastoletni wiek, a dzieci wtedy są trochę kapryśne. Oboje z Bellą upewniliśmy się, żeby nigdy nie czuł się odrzucony tylko dlatego, że oczekiwaliśmy dzieci.

Zaparkowałem samochód i zostałem w środku na papierosa. Światła w domu były zapalone, więc zapewne Ma nie spała. Bella miała nocną zmianę i było po porze snu Willa. Obserwowałem w ciszy i paliłem mojego papierosa, kiedy drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły i Will wyszedł z Sunnym zaraz za nim. Upewnił się, żeby nie zamknąć drzwi i poszedł na podwórko.

- Co do cholery? – powiedziałem do siebie. Szybko wyszedłem z samochodu i zacząłem iść w jego kierunku, kiedy usłyszałem jak mówi.

- I dlaczego, do cholery, powinno mi na tym zależeć? Sam to sobie zrobiłeś! Dlaczego powinienem ci współczuć? – warknął. Zatrzymał na chwilę, najwidoczniej słuchając co druga osoba ma do powiedzenia. – Nie jestem taki jak żadne z nich i nie mieszaj ich do tego. Jestem moją własną osobą i jeśli myślisz, że będziesz w stanie manipulować _mną,_mylisz się. Mówienie, że jest ci przykro niczego nie zmieni – szeptem krzyczał.

W tej chwili moje serce biło szalenie. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem podsłuchiwać jego rozmowy, ale potrzebowałem sposobu, aby dowiedzieć się, co z nim się dzieje.

- Cholera, nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż do mnie dzwonisz. Nasz układ skończył się w dniu, gdy dowiedziałem się – przerwał. _Jaki__kurwa__układ?_- …i powiedziałem ci to. Nic się od tego czasu nie zmieniło. Dlaczego wciąż mnie dręczysz? – powiedział zły i zamknął telefon. Po cichu, ukryłem się za drzewem i czekałem, aby zrobił następny krok.

- Skurwysyn – powiedział i kopnął trawę. – Myślisz, że możesz bawić się moją głową. Cóż, pieprz się! – syknął i zaczął wracać do domu. – _Tak__bardzo__mi__przykro,__William.__Nigdy__nie__zamierzałem__skrzywdzić__ciebie__ani__nikogo__innego__ – _naśladował z ciężkim głosem, naśladując Bóg wie kogo.

Nagle, Sunny zaczął szczęśliwie szczekać i biec w moim kierunku.

- Idź – wyszeptałem i odgoniłem go od mojej kryjówki. Cholerny pies ugryzł moje jeansy i zaczął się bawić. – Odejdź, głupi psie – wyszeptałem i wyrwałem moją nogę z jego ust.

- Sunny! – zawołał wściekle Will. – Nie czas na zabawę. Zrobiłeś swoje gówno, teraz do środka.

Sunny natychmiast posłuchał się go. Kiedy upewniłem się, że oboje są w środku, wyszedłem z mojego ukrycia. Przejechałem dłonią przez włosy i pokrążyłem przez trochę. Z kim on rozmawiał? Powinienem się martwić? Może rozmawiał z Jasonem albo Julie. Julie! Może się pokłócili. Zamarłem, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że wspomniał o układzie. Jaki rodzaj układu mógł mieć z Julie poza francuskimi pocałunkami?

- Ach, kurwa! – westchnął. To było bezsensowne.

Poczekałem kilka minut więcej i udałem się do domu. Wziąłem szklankę i nalałem trochę szkockiej, następnie wypiłem tą cholerną rzecz i lekkie palenie zajęło mnie. Potrzebowałem z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Mogłem zawsze uziemić go za nie bycie szczerym albo znaleźć powód, mały albo duży. W każdym razie, porozmawiałby ze mną albo jeszcze będę musiał przejść do drastycznych środków. Już miałem numer do jednego z przyjaciół Garretta, który „zdarzyło się", że jest psychologiem dziecięcym, specjalizującym się w trudnych nastolatkach. Przesadzałem? Kurwa, tak, ale to było mojedziecko. Mogłem czuć i robić cokolwiek chciałem. Odwrócę świat do góry nogami, jeśli będę musiał.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, wspiąłem się po schodach, dwa za jednym razem, aby pójść do niego. Bez ostrzeżenia otworzyłem drzwi i znalazłem go siedzącego na łóżku, trzymającego głowę w dłoniach, szarpiąc szaleńczo za włosy. Wiedziałem, że słyszał jak nadchodzę. Upewniłem się, żeby sprawić jakiś hałas. Usiadłem przed nim i czekałem, aż się odezwie… ale nic nie powiedział, a zamiast tego płakał. Oglądanie go rozpadającego się rozdzierało mnie na kawałki.

- Synu? – wyszeptałem i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Jestem zmęczony – powiedział obojętnie, nie spotykając mojego wzroku. – Chcę spać.

- Will, proszę. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Porozmawiaj ze mną – powiedziałem zdesperowany.

- Nie możesz – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie. – Nikt nie może. Jest coś, co muszę sam obmyślić.

- Do cholery – powiedziałem sfrustrowany. – Masz trzynaście lat! Nie musisz nic obmyślać sam. Jesteś dzieckiem, jesteś moim synem i jesteś zraniony. Powiedz mi, proszę!

Próbował nakryć się prześcieradłem, a ja wyrwałem mu je z dłoni. Usiadł ponownie i gapił się na mnie, kurwa _gapił_na mnie. – Chcesz pomóc? Idź znajdź Ma i pogadaj do dzieci! W tym jest dobry! – warknął i odwrócił się do mnie plecami.

- Wiesz co, dzieciaki? – powiedziałem i wstałem. Wkurzył mnie. – Próbowałem być zarówno twoim przyjacielem i ojcem. Dałem ci przestrzeń, kiedy wiedziałem, że tego potrzebowałeś i kryłem cię przed twoją Ma. Nawet przez chwilę nie myśl, że nie wiem, że opuściłeś treningi i włoski. Wiem o wszystkim, co robisz – kontynuowałem wściekle. – Odkąd powiedzieliśmy ci o dzieciach, zachowujesz się jak cholerny bachor.

- Czy zrobiłem coś, aby cię wkurzyć? Nie próbowałem dać ci wszystkiego, jako twój ojciec? – krzyczałem. – Pozwoliłem ci przeklinać, nawet jeśli walczyłem o to z twoją Ma przez niezliczoną ilość razy. To nasza rzecz. To coś co jej powtarzam. Nie ma rzeczy na świecie, której bym dla ciebie nie zrobił, człowieku. Robię wszystko, o co mnie prosisz i co dostaję w zamian? Nic!

-Co się dzieje? – zapytała Ma, gdy pośpieszyła w bezdechu do pokoju. Nie dopowiedziałem.

-Nie możesz nic zrobić dobrze! Nie jesteś Bogiem! – krzyczał na mnie Will.

-Nie podnoś na mnie głosu – syknąłem. – I skoro nic nie potrafię zrobić dobrze, jak ty to widzisz to od jutra jesteś uziemiony na dwa tygodnie. Przyjaciele nie są dozwoleni. Chcę twojego laptopa, komórkę i Playstation w salonie do czasu, gdy się obudzę. Jeśli będziesz chciał skontaktować się ze mną lub swoją Ma, gdy nie ma nas tutaj, poprosisz Nanę, aby do nas zadzwoniła. Możesz opuszczać dom jedynie na treningi i włoski. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – zapytałem oficjalnie. Nie odpowiedział. – Pytam czy wyraziłem się jasno!

- Krystalicznie – powiedział, gdy jego zielone oczy świeciły się ze złości.

Wyszedłem z jego pokoju, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej. Wtargnąłem do mojego i zamknąłem głośno drzwi. Wiedziałem, że był jeszcze bardziej na mnie wkurzony za uziemienie go, ale musiał nauczyć się swojej lekcji. Możemy mieć różną wieź, ale musi zrozumieć, że nie ważne co, wciąż jestem jego ojcem i musi mnie szanować. Jego błąd nie był taki wielki, ale wciąż.

- Mógłbyś wyjaśnić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – zapytała Ma, gdy weszła do mojej sypialni.

- Ma, proszę, nie teraz – powiedziałem, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

- Nie myślisz, że twoja kara była trochę za ostra? Wiem, że twoje powody nie były po prostu dlatego, że on nakrzyczał na ciebie.

- Ma, powiedziałem, nie teraz – westchnąłem i potarłem moją skroń.

Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak delikatnie potrząsa głową, gdy odwróciła się do wyjścia. – Powiedz mi, że nie jesteś taki.

≈**Ж**

Dwa tygodnie później, kara Willa została wykonana i jeśli powiedziałbym, że było to interesujące kilka tygodni, kłamałbym. Bella kiepsko przyjęła wieści o uziemieni Willa, ale nie kwestionowała mnie. Nie kłamałem jej, ale nie powiedziałem o całej sprawie, po prostu, że był lekceważący i, że krzyczał na mnie bez powodu. Czy jej się to podobało, czy nie, Bella wzięła moją stronę i dodała się do listy gówna Willa. Mój syn w stosunku do mnie zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie, kiedy jego matka była w jego obecności, ale kiedy jej nie było, całkowicie mnie ignorował.

Oczywiście, dwoje może grać w tą grę, a ja zawsze wygrywam. Widzicie, bycie policjantem czasami ma swoje zalety. Po moim zachowaniu zaczynającym pasować do jego, Will starał się kilka razy do mnie dostać, ale wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobi. Zawsze tchórzył w ostatniej minucie. Widziałem go, błagającego mnie wzrokiem, abym mu pomógł, ale nie mówił. Moje ręce były związane.

Charlie kilka dni temu zaskoczył nas niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Mając go w pobliżu czułem się lepiej. Był mężczyzną i ojcem, więc mogłem z nim bez problemu porozmawiać i poprosić o radę. To było inaczej, kiedy wmieszana była perspektywa matki. Tego dnia, kiedy Bella wróciła ze swojej zmiany, zwołał nas na rodzinne spotkanie.

_- Musicie się zastanawiać, dlaczego przyjechałem bez ostrzeżenia – westchnął._

_- Nie potrzebujesz powodu na odwiedziny, tatusiu – powiedziała Bella, gdy wstała i usiadła na jego kolanach. Charlie jęknął, ale nie zanim mrugnął do mnie. – Jezu, Bells._

_- Nie myśli, że nie widziałam tego mrugnięcia, Panie – zaśmiała się i przytuliła go._

_- Mam pewne wieści, którymi chcę się z wami podzielić i mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi i będziecie wspierać moją decyzję – powiedział poważnie, gdy klepał brzuszek Belli._

_- Charlie, co to takiego? – zapytałem._

_- Odchodzę na emeryturę – zaczął szybko. – Wiem, że mam tylko pięćdziesiąt lat i, że wciąż mam wiele do zaoferowania jako komendant policji, ale naprawdę jestem zmęczony. Chcę cieszyć się życiem, a nie ciągle pracować. Chcę spędzić to co zostało z moją rodziną, bawiąc się z moimi wnukami. Bells, nie było cię odkąd skończyłaś osiemnaście lat. Masz trzydzieści jeden i w sumie poza czterema latami, nie miałem okazji cieszyć się, że mam cię w pobliżu. Wiem, że masz swoje życie i przysięgam, że nie będę prze…_

_- Nie waż się dokończyć tego zdania, komendancie – powiedziałem pewnie. – Nigdy nie będziesz przeszkadzał. Kiedy ty to zrozumiesz?_

_- Dobrze, dobrze – zachichotał. – Przestań karcić starszego._

_- Starszego moja dupa – powiedziała głośno Ma i wszyscy byli cicho. Staliśmy gapiąc się na nią. Charlie wybuchł śmiechem, a Ma zaraz za nim._

_- Oczekujesz, że będę utrzymywać moje maniery, gdy ta dwójka – powiedziała wskazując pomiędzy mną, a Willem -… mieszka pod tym samym dachem? Nie wspominając, że dzieje się gorzej, gdy Emmett jest w pobliżu._

_- Zostaniesz z nami – nalegał Will. – Mamy dużo zbędnej przestrzeni, a pokoi jest więcej niż wystarczająco._

_Charlie zamierzał zaprotestować, ale Bella mu przerwała. – Nie możesz temu odmówić. Jeśli w pewnym sensie chcesz mieć swoje własne miejsce, możesz zostać z nami dopóki go nie znajdziesz._

_- Dobrze – powiedział i krótko na mnie spojrzał._

_- Zamierzasz sprzedać dom w Forks? – zapytałem._

_- Nie. Angela zasugerowała, że lepiej będzie go wynająć. Wiesz, dodatkowa kasa i wszystko – odpowiedział._

_Ma przytknęła palec do ust i spojrzała na Charliego. – Kiedy zamierzasz się tu przeprowadzić?_

_- Myślałem, że za kilka tygodni. Chciałem rozwiązać kilka spraw na komendzie i będę gotowy._

_- I, kiedy myślisz o wynajęciu domu?_

_- Cóż, jest kilka rzeczy, które muszą zostać naprawione, zanim znajdę agencję, aby się tym zajęła. Dlaczego?_

_- Cóż w przyszłym miesiącu, schronisko ma benefit i jestem zaproszona. Myślałam, że może mogłabym zostać u ciebie, skoro tam nie ma nigdzie dla mnie miejsca – powiedziała smutno._

_- Nic więcej nie mów, Esme – powiedział. Mrugnął do mnie ponownie i warknął, gdy próbował wyciągnąć coś z kieszeni jeansów. – Um, Bells, wiesz, że cię kocham i w ogóle, ale przydałaby się mała pomoc – powiedział i zepchnął ją delikatnie ze swoich kolan._

_Twarz Belli błysnęła, a ja nie mogłem tego dłużej powstrzymać. Zacząłem się śmiać. Wyraz twarzy, jakim na mnie spojrzała był wystarczający, aby natychmiast mnie powstrzymać. Zła, ciężarna Bella była przerażającym widokiem, aby go znosić. Humorzasta Bella była do opanowania, ale wściekła z buzującymi hormonami? Cholercia! Will śmiał się, kiedy zobaczył to spojrzenie, a ona gapiła się na niego._

_- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś przywiązany do swojego saksofonu, dziecinko – powiedziała z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. Will zniknął w kilka sekund._

_Bella usiadła obok mnie i oparła się na mnie. – Zero seksu przez tydzień! – syknęła._

_Kurwa!_

_- To – powiedział Charlie i podał Ma klucz -…jest zapasowy klucz do domu. Teraz jest twój._

Telefon wyrwał mnie z myśli. Spojrzałem na zegarek i zobaczyłem, że jest po dwunastej i odebrałem telefon.

- Halo?

- _Pan__Cullen?__ – _powiedziała Julie.

- Cześć, Juls. Jak się masz, skarbie?

Pociągnęła nosem. – _W__porządku.__Proszę__pana,__jest__tam__William?__Próbuję__się__do__niego__dodzwonić,__ale__nie__mogę__go__złapać._

- Tak, jest. Pozwól, że go złapię dla ciebie – powiedziałem. – Will – zawołałem. – Julie na telefonie. – Czekałem, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. – Will!

Westchnąłem. – Julie, myślę, że jest w łazience i mnie nie słyszy. Może powiem mu, że dzwoniłaś i po tym jak wyjdzie, to do ciebie zadzwoni?

- _Dziękuje__ – _wyszeptała i rozłączyła się

Poszedłem na górę i zapukałem do jego drzwi. Kiedy nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi, otworzyłem je i zobaczyłem, że nie ma go w środku. Nie było też żadnych dźwięków dochodzących z łazienki. Wróciłem do jego sypialni i z jego okna sprawdziłem podwórko, jedynie zobaczyłem Sunnego siedzącego na zewnątrz swojej budy. Nie było go w domu. Dokąd mógł pójść?

Kiedy zadzwoniłem do Emmetta, poinformował mnie, że nie widział Willa od wczoraj, więc moim następnym krokiem był telefon do Ma.

- _Może__poszedł__na__swój__poranny__bieg,__Edwardzie__ – _powiedziała Ma. – _Wiesz,__że__o__tej__porze__lubi__biegać.__Poza__tym,__był__uziemiony__przez__dwa__tygodnie__i__prawdopodobnie__musi__ulżyć__trochę__napięci.__Będzie__z__nim__dobrze._

Z krótkim dowidzenia, rozłączyłem telefon. Kilka razy próbowałem się do niego dodzwonić, ale bez skutku. Wyłączył swój telefon.

„_Może__nie__chce,__aby__mu__przeszkadzać__podczas__biegu__" _pomyślałem sobie. Ale wciąż, gdziekolwiek poszedł zawsze mówił o tym albo zostawiał notkę. _„__Gdybym__go__nie__uziemił__na__dwa__pieprzone__tygodnie,__może__by__to__zrobił__" _było moją wewnętrzną odpowiedzią. Poszedłem ponownie do jego pokoju i usiadłem na jego łóżku. Musiałem to naprawić. Tęskniłem za nim i wiedziałem, że gdybym nie zareagował w ten sposób, w jaki zrobiłem to tego dnia, byłaby szansa, że otworzyłby się na mnie i powiedział mi jakie ma kłopoty.

Zauważyłem, że miał jedną ze swoich ulubionych książek na szafce nocnej. The Great Gatsby. Gdy podniosłem ją i zacząłem czytać, kiedy na niego czekałem, notatka wyleciała na ziemię. Sięgnąłem po nią i zobaczyłem coś, co wyglądało jak adres, ale nie byłem jednak pewien.

_S.M_

_5308 N_

_L. Av_

_._

Z jakiegoś powodu, lokalizacja była znajoma, ale nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Odpaliłem jego komputer i wygooglowałem ten adres. I właśnie tak, powietrze opuściło moje płuca. Co. Do. Cholery? Co mój syn robił w dziwkarskim motelu? To było zdecydowanie daleko od naszego domu, nie wspominając, że nie miał powodu, aby tam iść. Mój umysł zaczął pędzić milion mil na godzinę i przypomniałem sobie moją rozmowę z Emmettem, nie tak dawno temu.

_- Nie zabieram go do dziwki, ty kutasie. Do cholery, on ma trzynaście lat!_

_- Zaliczyłem pierwszą laskę, kiedy miałem trzynaście. Co w tym złego? – zapytał niewzruszony. _

_- Nie zmarnuje swojego pierwszego razu na dziwkę – powiedziałem zły. – Powinien zrobić to, kiedy będzie chciał i będzie gotowy._

_- Cóż, kiedy zacznie budzić się ze sportowym wzwodem albo panikować, gdy będzie próbował znaleźć prześcieradła, aby mógł zmienić zanim jego Ma zobaczy…_

_- To jest poniżej pasa, stary i ty to wiesz. To tylko stało się raz i nie było moją winą. To ty przywiązałeś mnie do krzesła i zmusiłeś mnie do oglądania filmu porno. Miałem czternaście lat, Emmett!_

- Pieprzony, Emmett! – syknąłem i złapałem telefon.

Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale. – _Już__za__mną__tęsknisz?_

_ -_Czy zabrałeś mojego syna do dziwki? – warknąłem.

- _Jeszcze__raz?_

_-_Zapytałem czy zabrałeś mojego syna do dziwki, Emmecie!

- _Czy__postradałeś__swój__pieprzony__rozum,__Ed?__Dlaczego__miałbym__to__zrobić?__ – _powiedział, wyraźnie urażony. – _Żartowałem,__kiedy__o__tym__rozmawialiśmy,__dupku._

- Kurwa – syknąłem.

-_Co__się__do__cholery__dzieje?_

_-_Znalazłem adres napisany przez niego i wyszukałem go. To motel dla pracujących dziewczyn. Muszę lecieć – pośpieszyłem i rozłączyłem się.

Złapałem kluczyki od samochodu i odznakę i chwilę później wyleciałem z domu. Zacząłem jechać jak lunatyk, próbując dostać się do motelu tak szybko jak to możliwe. Rozerwę go na kawałki, jeśli go tam znajdę. Próbowałem do niego ponownie zadzwonić, ale jego telefon od razu przeszedł do poczty.

- Ruszaj się skurwielu! – warczałem, gdy głupi samochód przede mną jechał w ślimaczym tempie.

Opony potwora zapiszczały, gdy parkowałem auto. Wyrwałem i wbiegłem do środka. Za ladą był mężczyzna, w początkach czterdziestki, łysy z wielkim brzuchem, którego nawet jego super długa koszula, nie była w stanie zakryć. Wyciągnąłem zdjęcie Williama, które trzymałem w portfelu i pokazałem mu.

- Widziałeś tego chłopca? – zapytałem.

- Nie – odpowiedział bez patrzenia na zdjęcie. Wyciągnąłem odznakę, rzuciłem ją na ladę i złapałem go za kołnierz koszuli.

- Zapytam ponownie. Widziałeś tego chłopca? – Skurwiel zaczął pocić się jak świnia, spojrzał na zdjęcie i nic nie powiedział. – Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli nie zaczniesz śpiewać, w chwilę zamknę ten kawałek gównianego „motelu".

- Nie – powiedział i postawił się złośliwie.

- Jesteś całkowicie pewien?

-Tak – powiedział. – Nie było go tu odkąd przyjechałem. Jedynym w tej gównianej dziurze jest mężczyzna imieniem Greg coś tam i przyjechał dzisiaj rano. Nie widziałem go.

- Kurwa, zabiję cię, jeśli kłamiesz! Wrócę, zapamiętaj moje słowa! – warknąłem i wyszedłem.

Gdy wsiadłem do mojego auta, ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Coś było źle, tak bardzo źle. Dlaczego Will miał ten adres? Dlaczego wyszedł bez powiedzenia słowa? Jak długo go nie było? Traciłem to. Bella była w pracy, a Ma nie miała pojęcia gdzie on jest. Próbowałem się do niego dodzwonić i ani razu nie odpowiedział.

Jeździłem przez kilka godzin, ale bez żadnych poszlak. Nie mogłem go znaleźć. Co było z nim nie tak? Wiedziałem, że dzieci były wielką sprawą, ale nie sądziłem, że to tak na niego wpłynie. Może Ma miała rację, humorki nastolatków i potrzebował trochę przestrzeni. Nie mogłem całkowicie tego zrozumieć, ale nie ważne co, on zawsze mógł do mnie przyjść. Nigdy nie będę kochał go mnie, ponieważ oczekiwaliśmy dzieci.

Gdzie jest mój syn? Moje ręce zaciśnięte na kierownicy, a oczy zaszły mgłą. To była moja wina, że go nie ma. Powinienem zwracać mu więcej uwagi, odkąd powiedzieliśmy mu, przed nim nie powinienem obnosić się moim zauroczeniem brzuszkiem Belli. Powinienem zachować naturalne zachowanie.

- Proszę, Boże – płakałem. – Pomóż mi go znaleźć.

Właśnie wtedy, zadzwonił mój telefon i odpowiedziałem bez sprawdzania numeru. Wiedziałem, że to on.

- Will! – płakałem.

- T-ta – jąkał. – T-tatusiu.

- Proszę powiedz mi gdzie jesteś – powiedziałem szalenie przez łzy. – Wariowałem!

- _Wszyscy,__odsunąć__się__ – _usłyszałem jak powiedział mężczyzna. – _Karetka__będzie__tutaj__za__kilka__minut._

_-_Will, jesteś ranny? – zapytałem, ale wszystko, co słyszałem to płacz.

- _Tato,__zabiłem__go__ – _płakał.

- Will?

- _Zabiłem__go._

Co do cholery?

- Synu, weź głęboki oddech i powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś.

- _W__p-parku.__Proszę__nie__nienawidź__mnie,__proszę__ – _błagał. – _Nie__zamierzałem__go__zabić,__proszę._

- Kogo? – zapytałem przerażony, aby usłyszeć odpowiedź. Czy ponownie wdał się w bójkę z jakimś małym punkiem? Jego płacz stał się głośniejszy i głośniejszy, a on wciąż mruczał, abym go nie nienawidził.

- Will, proszę powiedz mi – błagałem.

- _Carlisle__'__a__…_


	21. Rozdział 19: Answers

**Rozdział 19**

Beta: rodzynka_

Czy byliście w sytuacji, kiedy nie wiedzieliście co robić? Czuliście się tak bezradni, że marzyliście, abyście mogli umrzeć? Cóż, to jest to, jak się czułem, gdy przyjechałem do parku. Ratownicy właśnie przyjechali, a ja biegłem razem z nimi, aby dostać się do mojego syna. Znalazłem Willa siedzącego obok _niego,_ z głową spoczywającą w nogach i kołyszącego się do przodu i do tyłu.

- Will – zawołałem, a on spojrzał do góry, kiedy mnie usłyszał. Uklęknąłem przed nim i złapałem go w swoje ramiona. To była jedyna rzecz o jakiej mogłem pomyśleć, jedyna rzecz jakiej mój chłopak potrzebował. Jego ciało zaczęło silnie się trząść i wkrótce płakał.

- Zatrzymuje się! – szybko powiedział ratownik. Wcisnęli leki w kroplówkę, zaintubowali go i zaczęli defibrylację. Kiedy było słychać słabe bicie serca, załadowali go do ambulansu, powiedzieli nazwę szpitala, gdzie go zabierają i odjechali. Wszystko wokół nas zaczęła dziać się w zwolnionym tempie. Nie martwiłem się o nic innego niż Will. Potrzebował mnie i byłem tam. Umierałem z ciekawości, ale musiałem czekać.

Policjant podszedł do nas i zaczął zadawać pytania. Jedna kobieta wskazała na Willa i policjant podszedł w naszym kierunku, aby zebrać zeznanie.

- Daj nam chwilę – wyszeptałem i Will przytaknął. Potarłem lekko jego plecy i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy. – Will? – powiedziałem i odsunąłem się, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Oficer potrzebuje z tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać, dobrze?

Will złapał mnie za dłoń i trzymał w mocnym uścisku. – Nie zostawiaj mnie – powiedział trzęsącym się głosem.

- Witam – powiedział policjant. – Jestem oficer Ling. Jak masz na imię?

- William Swan – wyszeptał.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się tutaj stało? – zapytał oficer Ling. – Nie masz żadnych kłopotów. Po prostu potrzebuję tego do raportu.

- Wiem – pociągnął nosem. – Mój dziadek i tato są na służbie, więc wiem, jaka jest procedura.

- Jestem oficer Cullen – powiedziałem i pokazałem mu moją odznakę, wciąż przypiętą do mojego paska. – Jestem jego tatą.

Uśmiechnął się. – Miło mi poznać. Na jakim jesteś posterunku?

- Czwartym – westchnąłem.

- Piątym – odpowiedział. – Więc, William, zajmijmy się tym, dobrze? Jestem pewien, że chcesz iść do domu.

- Nazywa się Carlisle Gregory Cullen i jest moim dziadkiem. Um, zadzwonił do mnie tego ranka i chciał, abym się z nim tutaj spotkał. Kiedy przyjechałem, czekał na mnie, o tam – powiedział, wskazując na metalową ławkę. – Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i wdaliśmy się w kłótnię. Kiedy zdecydowałem, że usłyszałem wystarczająco, próbowałem odejść, ale szedł za mną. Powiedziałem bardzo ostre słowa i następna rzecz, jaką wiem to, że zaciskał pięści na klatce i zemdlał.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał oficer.

- Czy to konieczne? – zapytałem. – Nie zranił go fizycznie, więc nie ma potrzeby. Ten mężczyzna z moją rodziną nie jest w dobrych stosunkach. To nie jest wystarczające? – zapytałem, wyzywając go, aby kontynuował. On, do cholery, był dzieckiem.

- To wszystko. W razie, gdybym czegoś jeszcze potrzebował, skontaktuję się z tobą, oficerze. – Przytaknąłem, a on odszedł.

Will był cicho, gdy patrzył jak oficer odchodzi. Wiedziałem, że chciał porozmawiać, tak jak on wiedział, że ja mam pytania. Najważniejszym było, co on, do cholery, myślał. Zabroniłem mu widywać się albo rozmawiać z Carlislem i on zrobił całkowicie odwrotnie. Dlaczego? Co on powiedział mojemu synowi, że sprawił, że zmienił zdanie? Tego dnia po krótkiej rozmowie Belli ze mną, powiedzieliśmy mu o zakazie zbliżania się przeciw Carlisle'owi, był poinformowany, aby nie chcieć się z nim widzieć ani rozmawiać.

- Wiem, że masz pytania – wyszeptał: - … możemy to zrobić później? Musimy jechać do szpitala.

- Nie, po prostu musimy jechać do domu – powiedziałem, tak gładko jak to możliwe.

- Tato, proszę – błagał. – Muszę się upewnić, że z nim dobrze. Ja mu to zrobiłem.

Wiedząc, że nie zmienię jego zdania, zgodziłem się, wbrew mojej woli. Podczas jazdy żaden z nas nic nie powiedział. Wierzcie lub nie, to był pierwszy raz, gdy nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Miałem tylko pytania i wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli zapytam go, nie dostanę odpowiedzi.

Gdy tylko zaparkowałem, Will wyskoczył z auta jakby się za nim paliło. Westchnąłem i zastanawiałem się czy powinienem do kogoś zadzwonić czy nie. Wybierając później, poszukałem Willa.

- Nazywa się Carlisle Cullen – powiedział wściekle Will do pielęgniarki.

- Mówię ci, że nikogo o takim nazwisku nie przyjęto – odpowiedziała podirytowana.

Kiedy Will otworzył usta, aby ponownie przemówić, przerwałem.

- Witam – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Kilka minut temu przywieziono tu mężczyznę, po pięćdziesiątce. Miał zajście kardiologiczne, zapewne?

- Jeszcze nie zapisano przyjęć – powiedziała i potarła swoje czoło. – Daj mi minutę na sprawdzenie, dobrze? – zapytała, a ja w odpowiedzi przytaknąłem.

- Will – wyszeptałem. - Musisz trochę stonować, dobrze? Wiem, że się martwisz, ale bycie niegrzecznym dla nieodpowiednich ludzi ci nie pomoże. Wierz mi.

- Dobrze – powiedział. - Myślisz, że długo zajmie dowiedzenie się czegokolwiek?

- Nie mam pojęcia, dzieciaku – westchnąłem i usiadłem na małej kanapie, czekając na powrót pielęgniarki. Will usiadł naprzeciw mnie i zniżył głowę. Prawdopodobnie wina, jaką odczuwał, przytłaczała go. Znałem mojego syna. Dziesięć minut później, właściwie wciąż byliśmy w ciemności. Pielęgniarka wróciła mówiąc, że pracują nad Carlislem. Cisza, która temu towarzyszyła była czystym dyskomfortem. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób zacząć rozmowę.

- To tak jakby zaczęło się, gdy ty i Ma nałożyliście zakaz zbliżania się – zaczął Will. - Na początku nie chciałem go widzieć ani z nim rozmawiać. Kilka tygodni po tym jak zakaz się skończył, byłem na długiej przerwie w szkole. Kiedy czekałem na Julie i Jasona, wyjrzałem przez okno i zobaczyłem go ukrytego za małą linią drzew, patrzącego na dzieci na boisku. Byłem przerażony na śmierć, ponieważ na początku pomyślałem, że przyszedł, aby mnie zabrać - nie to, żeby mu się udało, oczywiście. Będąc szczerym nie chciałem go tam, ale nie miałem odwagi, aby pójść i mu to powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Wystąpiłbym o kolejny zakaz zbliżania – powiedziałem sfrustrowany. Ten skurwiel był w pobliżu mojego syna przez tak długo i ja nie miałem pieprzonego pojęcia.

- Nie chciałem, abyś wpakował się w kłopoty. Sprawy właściwie się uspokoiły i Nana już nie płakała. Dlaczego, do cholery, miałbym chcieć to wszystko popsuć tylko dlatego, że on mnie obserwował nie wykonując żadnych kroków, aby mnie najść?

W swojej logice, miał rację. Ja widziałem to inaczej. Mogłem zrozumieć, że troszczył się o nas, ale on był dużo ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek. Nie interesowało mnie, jeśli moja cisza zostanie naruszona, jeśli będę musiał go chronić.

- Każdego dnia był w tym samym miejscu, nie wykonując żadnych kroków. Po prostu obserwował. Nigdy nie miałem wrażenia, że planuje coś przeciw mnie. Zawsze miał ten sam smutny, zdesperowany wyraz twarzy. Jakoś dziesięć dni po tym jak pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem, zdecydowałem się z nim skonfrontować. Był na moim terytorium i nie mógł nic zrobić. Tego dnia, opuściłem lunch i zaraz zanim przyjechał, ukryłem się blisko jego kryjówki i czekałem na niego. Będąc szczerym, kiedy przyjechał, byłem tak blisko odejścia bez rozmowy z nim, ale kiedy pomyślałem o rzeczach, jakie zrobił tobie, Ma i Nanie – powiedział, a jego oczy zabłyszczały z gniewu. – Usłyszałem, jak jednego dnia rozmawiasz z Ma o sposobie, w jaki on traktował Nanę.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Wiedział wszystko: rzeczy, które tak bardzo staraliśmy się przed nim ukryć, aby go ochronić. Zadecydowaliśmy się nie mówić mu o części z Ma. Stwierdziliśmy, jeśli ona będzie chciała, aby Will wiedział, kiedy będzie starszy to wtedy ona mu o tym powie.

- Will...

- Tak bardzo się zdenerwowałem, więc podszedłem za niego i pchnąłem go. Był taki zaskoczony. Jego twarz była blada, ponieważ był całkowicie pewien, że go nie widziałem. Powiedziałem mu, aby odszedł i nigdy nie wracał. Odszedłem, a on nigdy nie wrócił, przynajmniej nie do szkoły, ale wtedy dostał mój numer telefonu i zaczął do mnie dzwonić. Nie miałem pojęcia jak to zrobił. Poprosił tylko, abym dał mu pięć minut, aby mógł ze mną porozmawiać. Odmówiłem, a on dzwonił i dzwonił.

- Jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała była Julie. Czytaliśmy na test z literatury i ponownie zadzwonił. Znowu odebrałem i powiedziałem, co myślę. Powiedziałem mu, że on nie zasługuje na drugą szansę, ponieważ po prostu był mężczyzną, który troszczy się tylko o siebie. Byłem taki zły. Próbowałem zrozumieć dlaczego on nie łapie tego, że nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Pamiętasz ten dzień u Garretta, kiedy graliśmy w grę imion i nie zapytał mnie o Carlisle'a? Dałem mu korzyść wątpliwość. Myślałem, że może, jeśli nie miałby ojca takiego ja Gregory, to nie byłby taki jak on. Chłopcy patrzą z podziwem na swoich ojców – mruknął i spojrzał na mnie. - A ja podziwiam ciebie. Jesteś miły, kochający i troskliwy. Może, jeśli miałby te rzeczy, jako dziecko to potem nie byłby taki zły.

Zabijał mnie rzeczami, jakie mówił. Jak to było możliwe, żeby być tak racjonalnym w tym wieku?

- Ale to było zanim usłyszałem twoją rozmowę z Ma. Jak mógł on w ogóle pomyśleć o dotknięciu Nany? Była nieszkodliwa i pełna miłości. Potrzebowałem drugiej opinii, więc tego dnia porozmawiałem z Julie. Spędziliśmy godziny rozmawiając i kiedy skończyłem, ona powiedziała mi jedną rzecz: ludzie się zmieniają. Może on się zmienił, a może nie i nie wiedziałbym o tym, dopóki nie pozwolę mu ze sobą porozmawiać. Więc po długim myśleniu, zadzwoniłem do niego i poprosiłem o spotkanie.

- Kiedy to się stało? - zapytałem, gdy próbowałem myśleć o dniu, kiedy zostawiliśmy go samego.

- Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy ty i Ma poszliście pomóc Nanie wybrać rzeczy do piekarni? Tego dnia nie poszedłem, ponieważ powiedziałem ci, że chcę iść do Jasona – powiedział, a jego oczy zabłysły łzami. - Zabijało mnie, że cię okłamałem, ponieważ obiecałem ci, kiedy byłem w szpitali, że nigdy więcej już cię nie okłamię, ale okłamałem i jest mi tak bardzo przykro. Chciałem podejmować moje własne decyzje. Chciałem w końcu być w stanie powiedzieć mu co _mi_zrobił, kiedy zabrał Ma z dala od ciebie – dokończył i zaczął płakać. - Mój Boże, tato, kiedy mnie zobaczył to pierwsza rzecz o jaką spytał to czy z tobą w porządku. Tobą! Nie Naną, nie ze mną, nikim innym. Tobą.

Ten chory pojebaniec używał słabości mojego syna do mnie. Kochał swoją matkę bez końca, ale to ja byłem jego słabym punktem i nie było lepszego sposobu od tego, aby manipulować dzieckiem. Skurwysyn!

- W tamtej chwili byłem taki przerażony. Myślałem, że on próbuje cię zranić, kiedy ja byłem tam z nim. Zacząłem na niego krzyczeć, pytając dlaczego pyta o syna, który go gówno obchodzi. Kiedy wyciągnąłem mój telefon, aby do ciebie zadzwonić, przysiągł, że nic nie zrobił i że pyta o ciebie, ponieważ myślał, że to dobry sposób, aby zacząć naszą rozmowę. Idiota! Dlaczego tak pomyślał? - zapytał i czekał na odpowiedz, której nie miałem.

- Nie wiem, Will. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć, co ten człowiek myśli. W niektórych przypadkach, byłem w stanie zrozumieć jego działanie, ale nigdy jego umysł. - Poklepałem miejsce obok mnie, Will natychmiast wstał i usiadł obok mnie.

- To co chcę wiedzieć to, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Jestem twoim tatą. Nie ważne co zrobić, będę stał za tobą, musisz to wiedzieć. Carlisle nie jest człowiekiem, któremu karty powinien rozdawać chłopiec w twoim wieku. Wiem, że chcesz zacząć sam sobie radzić, dzieciaku, ale ten człowiek...

- Czy myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Ale on zaczął śledzić mnie wszędzie. Wyglądał za rogów, po prostu aby mnie zobaczyć i nic więcej. Nigdy nie próbował zrobić nic poza porozmawianiem ze mną – płakał. - Nie chciałem przerazić Ma, a kiedy w grę zaczęły wchodzić dzieci. Nana w końcu wszystko sobie ułożyła i ty... Garrett tak bardzo ci pomógł i powiedzenie ci o tych wydarzeniach jednie by powstrzymało cię przed całkowitym wyzdrowieniem. Poszukałem online o ludziach, którzy chodzą na terapię. To był jeden z wielu powodów, które by cię powstrzymały. Nie mogłem tego zrobić żadnemu z was. Tak bardzo was wszystkich kocham.

- Dzieciaku... - zacząłem złamanym głosem.

- Proszę, tato – błagał – po prostu daj mi dokończyć. - Przytaknąłem, a on wziął niepewny oddech. - Po tym jak powiedzieliście mi o dzieciach, bez uzmysłowienia sobie tego, zaczął zauważać twoje zachowanie względem Ma. Byłeś nad ziemią, uśmiechając się jak idiota przez cały czas – zachichotał przez płacz. - … i mówiłeś do jej brzuszka. To złamało moje serce, nie z zazdrości, ale ze złości. Ten podły mężczyzna zabrał to od ciebie za pierwszym razem. Zabrał małe momenty, jak ten, ponieważ myślał, że był wybitny. Chciałem mu to powiedzieć. Więc do niego zadzwoniłem.

- Był zaskoczony, że zadzwoniłem. Śmiał się i powiedział, że jestem tak podobny do ciebie i przez chwilę myślał, że to może być pułapka i ty pojawisz się zamiast mnie. Kiedy obiecałem, że nikt inny nie wiedział o tym spotkaniu, opuściłem trening i włoski i spotkałem się z nim w małym parku po drugiej stronie szkoły. Przyjechałem tam i czekałem przez dziesięć minut. Był tam schowany, ponieważ obawiał się, że możesz się skądś pojawić. Oczywiście przeprosił za zrobienie tego, a potem był cicho i po prostu patrzył na mnie. Przysięgam na moje życie, że jego oczy były pełne łez, gdy mnie obserwował.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Will wstał. Jęknął, kiedy zobaczył, że to był koleś z gipsem na ramieniu. - Czekanie mnie zabija – zmarszczył brwi, usiadł ponownie na kanapie i przejechał rękę przez swoje rozczochrane brązowe włosy. - Jednakże, po tym jak skończył mnie obserwować, uśmiechnął się smutno i powiedział, że mam twoje oczy. Ani razu nie wspomniał o cechach jakie mam od Ma... jedynie te związane z tobą. Po chwili zaczynałem być podirytowany, ponieważ marnował mój czas. Wszystko, czego chciałem to odpowiedzi. Więc zacząłem zadawać pytania: dlaczego zachowywał się tak, dlaczego nienawidzi tak bardzo mojej Ma, dlaczego traktował Nanę, jakby była szumowiną.

- Ciężko westchnął i zaczął wyjaśniać, jak inaczej dorastał od innych dzieci, jak jego rodzina- gównie jego ojciec - pochodziła z bardzo surowego środowiska, kontrolowanego przez jego własnego ojca. Chodzi mi, stara szkoła i wszystko. Potem wyjaśnił, że jako mały chłopiec chciał dorosnąć i być jak jego ojciec, czarujący, bogaty i potężny. Był dumą i radością swojego ojca, zanim spotkał Nanę. Carlisle powiedział, że zakochał się w niej chwili, gdy ją zobaczył.

On i kilku jego kolegów ze szkoły poszli do małej kawiarni zaraz po tym jak jednego dnia skończyli zajęcia na uniwersytecie. Nana pracowała w tym czasie tam jako kelnerka. Podszedł do niej i reszta to już historia. Musiał dla niej walczyć ze swoją rodziną. Gregory traktował go jakby się go wyrzekł, ale mu nie zależało. Kochał Nanę wystarczająco, aby zostawić swoją rodzinę.

To była prawda. Ma powiedziała mi, że dwa pierwsza lata ich małżeństwa były zmaganiem, ale byli szczęśliwi. Co to zmieniło? Nie mam pojęcia. Nawet nie wiedziała jak ojciec z synem powrócili po dwóch latach przerwy. Po prostu pamiętała jak Carlisle wrócił do domu z uczelni, proszą ją, aby zrobiła coś dobrego na kolację, ponieważ jego rodzice przyjadą do nich.

- Carlisle – kontynuował Will, wyrywając mnie z moich myśli - wyjaśnił, że po tym jak jednego dnia skończył szkołę, wyszedł z toalety i zobaczył, że jego ojciec czeka na niego. Przeprosił za sposób, w jaki się zachowywał i chciał, aby byli w dobrych stosunkach, nawet jeśli ożenił się z Naną. Po tym czas leciał normalnie i był szczęśliwy. Nana zaszła w ciążę i ich szczęście zostało dopełnione dzieckiem. Zanim je straciła – pociągnął nosem. – Miała załamanie nerwowe, ponieważ chciała dziecka i po tym dowiedzieli się, że nie może ich już mieć, to ich cofnęło. Po-powiedział mi, że Nana chciała umrzeć i prawie t-tak było – wyszeptał.

Głęboko odetchnąłem. Jeśli Will znam te informacje to znaczyło tylko jedno: Carlisle powiedział mu wszystko. Temu skurwysynowi udało się jeszcze raz wszystko spierdolić. Nie powinien był mówić tych rzeczy mojemu synowi. Nie miał prawa nawet być blisko niego. Mój gniew ponownie wezbrał się, myśląc o tym, jak zniszczył mojego chłopaka przez mówienie tych rzeczy. Nawet nie dbał o to, że był tylko dzieckiem.

- Po pewnym czasie, zaczął mówić o tobie i wujku Emmecie. Nie chciał dać mi wiele informacji o czasie, kiedy znalazł cię w szpitalu – powiedział Will i potarł swoją skroń. – Ale powiedziałem mu, że jeśli chce drugą szansę to musi mi powiedzieć wszystko. – _Kurwa!__ – _Nalegał, że tego nie zrobi. Walnąłem mu pożegnanie, a potem westchnął mówiąc, że mi powie. Wujek Emmett był bardzo ranny. Carlisle wyjaśnił mi, że interweniował, aby powstrzymać tego chorego faceta przed położeniem rąk na tobie. Po tym jak zostałeś zbadany, zabrali cię do pokoju, który miałeś dzielić ze swoim bratem. Kiedy czekałeś tam, Carlisle wszedł do środka…

Zamknąłem moje oczy i znalazłem się z powrotem w tamtym dniu… miałem tylko pięć lat.

_- Emmett! – płakałem. – Chcę mojego Emmiego! _

_- Proszę, kochanie – powiedziała kobieta w bieli. – Będzie tutaj wkrótce. Lekarze zajmują się nim._

_To sprawiło, że płakałem jeszcze bardziej. – Emmett!_

_- W porządku, Glorio – powiedział mężczyzna ze śmiesznym kapeluszem. Miał na nim króliczki i kwiatki. – Od tej chwili zajmę się tym - uśmiechnął się._

_Ta zła pani trzymała z dala ode mnie mojego brata, a mężczyzna podszedł powoli do mojego łóżka. – Witam – powiedział i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. – Czy wiesz, co to jest? – zapytał. Przytaknąłem. – Wiesz jak to się nazywa?_

_- Rękawiczka – wyszeptałem._

_Uśmiechnął się. – Tak jest – powiedział i usiadł blisko mnie. Spojrzał na drzwi, a następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do mnie. – Umiesz dochować tajemnicy? – zapytał poważnie. Ponownie przytaknąłem. Nie lubiłem sekretów. Mamusia zawsze mówiła, aby dochować w tajemnicy, że tatuś jest zły. – To jest magiczna rękawiczka – wyszeptał._

_Jęknąłem. – Jak?_

_- Pokażę ci, ale obawiam się, że musisz zamknąć oczy. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, Edwardzie?_

_- Tak, zrobię – powiedziałem i spojrzałem w dół. – Czy mój brat też dostanie magiczną rękawiczkę?_

_- Definitywnie, dostanie jedną. Słowo harcerza. Teraz zamknij oczy – powiedział i uśmiechnął się._

_Zamknąłem oczy tak jak mi powiedziano i czekałem. Moja noga tak bardzo mnie bolała, ale nie powiedziałem mu. Tatuś powiedział mi, abym nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku. Z zamkniętymi oczami, potarłem ją i czekałem, aż ból odejdzie. Czasami tatuś uderzał mnie swoim paskiem tam i to piekło. Emmett sprawiał, że było lepiej._

_- Możesz je już otworzyć – powiedział pan._

_Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczyłem, co on trzymał. Rękawiczka była magiczna! Zmieniła się w szczęśliwą twarz. Miała zielone oczy, usta z brakującymi pierwszymi zębami, tak jak moje!_

_- Wow!_

_- Widzisz? – powiedział mężczyzna. – Mówiłem ci, że to magiczna rękawiczka i nigdy nie kłamię! Podoba ci się?_

_Przytaknąłem, nie odrywając oczu od balonu. – Mogę to zatrzymać? – zapytałem nieśmiało._

_- Oczywiście, że możesz. Wiesz, magiczne rękawice nie pojawiają się każdemu – powiedział. Położył swoją dłoń na mojej nodze i krzyknąłem. – Czy masz zranioną nogę, mistrzu?_

_Syknąłem i przytaknąłem. – Proszę, nie mów mojemu tatusiowi, że tobie powiedziałem. Będzie znowu zły – powiedziałem i zacząłem płakać. – Potem Emmett będzie próbował wejść mu w drogę i on go zrani._

_Spojrzałem na mężczyznę i zobaczyłem, że jego oczy robią się czerwone. Dlaczego jego oczy były czerwone? – Obiecuję. Pozwolisz mi na nią spojrzeć? Chcę sprawić, aby było lepiej._

_Pociągnąłem nosem i odkryłem nogę. Była czerwona i gruba. Dotknął jej, a ja próbowałem ją ruszyć, ale bolała, kiedy to zrobiłem. – Musimy zrobić jej zdjęcie i zobaczyć kość. Chcesz zobaczyć swoją nogę, mistrzu? Przysięgam, że to nie będzie w ogóle bolało._

_- Dobrze – powiedziałem i wkrótce inny mężczyzna z maszyną wjechał do pokoju. Położył usztywniacz pod moją nogą i poprosił, abym się nie ruszał. Moją nagrodą był lizak, który zachowałem dla mojego brata. Uwielbia słodycze._

_- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? – zapytał mężczyzna**.**- Musimy włożyć twoją nogę w gips, aby było lepiej. Przez większość czasu będzie swędzieć, ale za miesiąc będziesz w stanie biegać. Skoro będziesz czekać, dlaczego nie mieć swojego ulubionego koloru na nim?_

_- Macie je w żółtym? To jest ulubiony kolor Emmetta – powiedziałem z nadzieją, że powie tak. Mężczyzna oczyścił gardło i wyjrzał przez okno._

_- Jasne, mistrzu – powiedział i wyszedł. Później tego dnia, podziwiałem moją żółtą nogę. Lubiłem go. Emmett nie wrócił, ale mężczyzna powiedział, że kiedy lekarze z nim skończą, przyprowadzą go tutaj. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem._

_- Czy jest bardzo ranny? – zapytałem cicho._

_- Nie tak źle. Ma duże zadrapanie na plecach i lekarze musieli go uśpić, aby mogli go naprawić. _

_- Och._

_Mężczyzna spędził resztę ranka ze mną, nie wychodząc, chyba że musiał iść i przynieść mi wodę albo coś, co mógłbym zjeść. Tak bardzo chciałem spać, ale chciałem poczekać na Emmetta. Nigdy nie spaliśmy osobno._

_- Śpij, Edwardzie – wyszeptał mężczyzna i wyłączył światło, zostawiając tylko jedno obok mojego łóżka._

_- Emmett?_

_- Obudzę cię, kiedy tutaj będzie – powiedział i przejechał swoimi dłońmi po moich włosach. Ściągnął swoje niebieskie buty i położył się obok mnie. – Chodź – powiedział i umieścił swoją dużą dłoń na moim ramieniu._

_- Proszę pana? – zapytałem._

_- Tak?_

_- Jak się pan nazywasz?_

_- Carlisle – powiedział zanim zasnąłem._

- Był bardzo smutny – wyszeptał Will. – To był pierwszy raz, gdy spotkał się z przypadkiem znęcania się nad dziećmi. Został tam z tobą, kiedy spałeś. Powiedział, że miałeś koszmar z atakiem i łapało to jego serce, ponieważ dziecko nie powinno być traktowane w ten sposób. Podczas gdy tej nocy spałeś, zrobiłeś coś nieprzytomnie – kontynuował. – Uścisnąłeś go i mruknąłeś coś o cieple. To było wtedy, kiedy zdecydował porozmawiać z Naną o wujku Emmecie i tobie.

_- Witaj, doktorze Carlisle – uśmiechnąłem się. Właśnie skończyłem swój lunch, a Emmett jadł lody._

_- Jak się mają dzisiaj moi chłopcy? - zapytał._

_-Dobrze. Pani dzisiaj przyszła – zmarszczyłem się. – Powiedziała, że skoro z nami dobrze zabierze nas do domu, gdzie będziemy mogli pograć z innymi dziećmi. Nie chcę iść._

_Podniósł tacę Emmetta i położył ją na małym stoliku. – Emmett, może zadzwonię po pielęgniarkę, aby zabrała cię do okulisty? Chce sprawdzić zaczerwienienie przez śmieszną maszynę. Czy to w porządku?_

_- A ponownie dostanę lizaka? – Emmie szeroko się uśmiechnął._

_- Hmm – powiedział doktor Carlisle, stukając w policzek. – Co ty na to, aby w zamian mieć ciastko serowe? To jest ulubione Edwarda…_

_- Czy również będą miały dodatkowy krem? – zapytał z nadzieję._

_- Głównie tak._

_- Zadzwoń do nich – powiedział podekscytowany._

_Emmetta nie było chwilę, kiedy doktor Carlisle odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na mnie. Myślę, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ponieważ otwierał i zamykał usta. Przejechał dłonią po czole i westchnął._

_- Edwardzie mogę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać? – zapytał, a ja przytaknąłem. – Chciałbyś poznać kogoś wyjątkowego dla mnie?_

_Moje oczy rozszerzyły się. – Jest ona twoją mamusią?_

_Zachichotał i potrząsnął głową. – Nie, nie jest moją mamusią. Jest moją żoną. Wiesz kim jest żona? – Potrząsnąłem głową._

_- Eh… kiedy dwoje ludzi bardzo się wzajemnie kocha, biorą ślub! Kiedy to robią są nazywani mężem i żoną. Kochają się do starości, mają dzieci, a potem wnuki – powiedział._

_- Och – powiedziałem i spojrzałem w dół. – Polubi mnie? Co z Emmettem? Może być głośny._

_Doktor Carlisle uśmiechnął się. – Wie wszystko o Emmecie i o tym jaki głośny potrafi być, więc co ty na to? Czy mogę ją poprosić, aby weszła?_

_- Jest tutaj? – zapytałem._

_- Zaraz na zewnątrz – powiedział, wskazując na drzwi. – Nawet zrobiła twoje ulubione ciasteczka._

_- Dobrze – wyszeptałem, a on wstał i otworzył drzwi._

_Kilka sekund później, kobieta z lekko brązowymi włosami i dużymi szarymi oczami pojawiła się w drzwiach. Była taka piękna, a jej uśmiech był wielki. Doktor Carlisle stał za nią i wyszeptał coś do jej ucha. Nie słyszałem co powiedział, ale kobieta przytaknęła i wytarła łzę. Dlaczego płakała? Chciałem ją przytulić. Gdy kiedykolwiek płakałem Emmett przytulał mnie i przestawałem._

_Podniosłem dłoń i cicho powiedziałem jej, aby podeszła. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na doktora, a on uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Powoli podeszła w moim kierunku i położyła plastikowe pudełko na stole. Usiadła na moim łóżku i spojrzała na mnie._

_- Ty musisz być Edward – powiedziała._

_Kiwnąłem głową. – Jak masz na imię?_

_- Nazywam się Esme – odpowiedziała, a jej oczy ponownie były pełne łez._

_Wziąłem jej dłoń w moją i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Położyłem moje dłonie wokół jej szyi i uścisnąłem ją tak mocno, jak potrafiłem. Też mnie przytuliła i położyła dłoń na moim policzku, a drugą robiła kółka na moich plecach. Pachniała tak słodko, a jej dotyk był taki delikatny._

_- Pachniesz jak mamusia – wyszeptałem. Pani Esme zrobiła śmieszny hałas i zaczęła kołysać mnie bardziej. Poczułem coś mokrego na moim policzku i spojrzałem do góry. Ponownie płakała. – Nie płacz – powiedziałem._

_- Edwardzie? – powiedziała lekko pani Esme._

_- Tak, pani Esme?_

_- Smakowały ci ciastka, które Carlisle przyniósł ci dwa dni temu?_

_- Były przepyszne – powiedziałem i nieśmiało się uśmiechnąłem._

_- Czy chciałbyś jeść takie ciastka częściej?_

_- Tak - powiedziałem, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego pyta się mnie o to._

_- Potrafisz dochować tajemnicy? To miała być niespodzianka dla twojego brata i ciebie, ale nie mogę tego dłużej trzymać – powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w głowę. – Powiem twojemu bratu, kiedy wróci, więc zachowuj się jakbyś nie wiedział, dobrze?_

_- Nie lubię tajemnic – wyszeptałem._

_- To jest szczęśliwa tajemnica, kochanie – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się._

_Również były szczęśliwe tajemnice? Wow!_

_- Dobrze – powiedziałem i czekałem._

_- Nie pójdziecie do tego domu, o którym tamta pani wam mówiła._

_- Nie pójdziemy?_

_Potrząsnęła głową. – Przyjdziecie i będziecie mieszkać z Carlislem i ze mną, jeśli to ci pasuje._

_Doktor Carlisle stał w drzwiach, powoli podszedł i usiadł przede mną. Przez kilka minut patrzyłem w jego oczy, a on patrzył w moje. – Będziesz moim tatusiem? – zapytałem._

_- Jeśli chcesz – powiedział, a jego oczy zaczęły robić się czerwone._

_Moja noga już nie bolała, więc poruszyłem się i bardzo mocno go przytuliłem. – Chcę, abyś był moim tatusiem._

_- Nigdy cię nie zawiodę, Edwardzie – powiedział i ścisnął mnie w swoich ramionach. – Przysięgam na Boga, że nigdy cię nie zawiodę._

Moje ręce zaczęły się trząść, gdy przypomniałem sobie rzeczy, które zapomniałem. Poza trzema pierwszym latami, robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nas zawieść. Był zawiedziony, jeśli nasze oceny były gorsze niż idealne, nigdy nie poszedł na ani jeden z meczy Emmetta. Zawsze osądzał naszych przyjaciół – gównie przyjaciół Emmetta, skoro ja nigdy nie miałem żadnych – zapominał o naszych urodzinach albo pracował przez prawie całe wakacje.

- Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy żona Gregory'ego zmarła i przeprowadził się do Forks. Miał depresję i ciągnął Carlisle'a w dół razem ze sobą i sprawił, że zmienił się w mężczyznę jakim się stał. Był zgorzkniały ze swoim patetycznym życiem i nikt inny nie mógł być szczęśliwy – nawet jego własny syn.

- Will, proszę, przestań. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Jedynie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego poszedłeś do niego. Nic innego – powiedziałem. Byłem wystarczająco zły na siebie za rozpamiętywanie tych rzeczy. Nie chciałem rozpaść się przed moim synem. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

- Wiem, że chcesz, tato – wyszeptał. – Po prostu myślałem, że lepiej będzie powiedzieć ci rzeczy, które on mi powiedział. W ten sposób, może mógłbyś znaleźć swoje odpowiedzi.

- Wiem synu, ale to nie jest twoja robota, aby się tym zająć. On powinien to zrobić dawno temu. Nie! Nie powinien robić nic z tego, ponieważ to był po prostu złe i mieszanie cię w to wszystko jest nawet gorsze. Na Boga, nie jesteś jego posłańcem!

- Przez lata rozwinął mu się problem z alkoholem i zaczął wyładowywać swój gniew, który czuł do siebie na nieodpowiednich ludziach – kontynuował. – Kiedy powiedział mi wszystko o Nanie i dlaczego zachowywał się w ten sposób, byłem zniesmaczony. Mężczyzna nigdy nie powinien robić takich rzeczy. Więc powiedziałem mu, aby przestał do mnie dzwonić. Że wypełniłem jego życzenie i go wysłuchałem i to był koniec. To była nasza umowa: wysłuchać to, co ma do powiedzenia, a następnie to będzie mój wybór czy chcę być w jego pobliżu, czy nie. Nie twój ani nikogo innego. Wybrałem to drugie, ale z jakiegoś powodu on myślał, że zrobiłem to pod wpływem chwili.

- Wtedy ty powiedziałeś mi o dzieciach i wszystko się zmieniło. Zwracałem uwagę, jak zachowywałeś się w pobliżu Ma. Sposób, w jaki za każdym razem się uśmiechałeś, widząc jej brzuszek i nie mogłem powstrzymać, ale zastanawiać się, czy również byłbyś taki ze mną. Dzień, w którym ciocia Ro poszła do szpitala był najgorszy, kiedy siedziałem tam i obserwowałem cię. Wkurzyło mnie to, ponieważ nie powinieneś być taki przerażony. Jeśli byłbyś tam za pierwszym razem, nie czułbyś się w ten sposób, byłbyś w stanie uspokoić wujka Emmetta.

- Carlisle, nie ważne co, nie miał prawa okraść cię z tego. Więc zadzwonił do mnie tej nocy, aby ponownie przeprosić i błagać mnie, abym dał mu kolejną szansę. Dlaczego, do cholery, powinienem to zrobić? – grzmiał, gdy łzy złości spłynęły w dół jego policzków. – Poszedłbym następnego ranka, aby mu powiedzieć, aby odpierdolił się na dobre, ale wtedy pokłóciliśmy się i ty mnie uziemiłeś. To doprowadziło tylko do jednej rzeczy: sprawiło, że byłem jeszcze bardziej zły, ponieważ on sprawił, że się kłóciliśmy i nigdy tego nie robiliśmy, chyba że dla zabawy albo jaki rodzaj pizzy chcemy.

- Więc zanim oddałem mój telefon, skasowałem połączenia. Nie wiedziałem czy będziesz węszyć, aby spróbować i odnaleźć, dlaczego zachowywałem się w ten sposób. Czułem się strasznie mówiąc ci to, ale gdy to powiedziałem, to poczułem potrzebę, aby dokończyć tę całą sytuację na własną rękę. Nie chciałem, abyś ty był związany z tym człowiekiem, nie ważne z jakiego powodu.

- Po tym jak oddałeś mi mój telefon, zadzwoniłem do niego i domagałem się, aby się ze mną spotkał. Był w Seattle i obiecał, że przyjedzie tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Podał mi nazwę hotelu, w którym się znajdował, ale nie poszedłem. Powiedziałem mu, aby przyszedł do parku. To było dużo bezpieczniejsze miejsce, przynajmniej dla mnie. Kiedy przyjechał, powiedziałem mu, że moja decyzja była ostateczna i, że nie powinien się nawet trudzić, aby przyjść tu ponownie. Że byliśmy bez niego szczęśliwi i nie ma prawa nas rozdzielać. Nawet zagroziłem, że pójdę sam do sądu i poproszę o zakaz zbliżania się. Odwróciłem się, aby odejść i podszedł do mnie. Tato, on płakał i błagał mnie, abym pozwolił mu się oglądać chociaż z daleka.

- To wtedy nie wytrzymałem. Powiedziałem, że nigdy nie zasługiwał na dzieci takie jak ty i wujek Emmett, że może to z tego powodu Bóg zabrał jego pierwsze. Że nie mogę nawet myśleć o powodach, dlaczego Nana w ogóle poślubiła okrutnego mężczyznę takiego jak on i, że mój ojciec nie zasługuje na nic innego niż to co najlepsze. Krzyczałem, że go nienawidzę ze wszystkich sił, ponieważ złamał jedyną osobę, która go kochała najmocniej, jedyną osobę, która nawet jako dziecko wybrała jego, aby był ojcem, ciebie. Po tym zacisnął dłonie na piersi i przestał oddychać – powiedział Will. – Teraz żałuje powiedzenia tych wszystkich słów. Nie samych słów, ale sposobu w jaki je powiedziałem. Powinienem pomyśleć, że jest stary.

Ciasno go przytuliłem do swojej piersi i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy. Wina jaką odczuwał była taka silna. Nie było szansy, żeby żałował rzeczy jakie powiedział albo zrobił. Nigdy by ich nie żałował i tego byłem pewien. Znałem mojego syna. Musiał być zapewniony, że nic się nie zmieniło ani nigdy nie zmieni.

- Nienawidzisz mnie? – mruknął.

- Will, na świecie nie ma nic, co mógłbyś zrobić, aby sprawić, że będę cię nienawidzić. Zawsze będziesz najlepszą częścią mnie. Nie mogę zaakceptować sposobu, w jaki zrobiłeś te rzeczy i chciałbym abyś wcześniej porozmawiał ze mną albo z którymś z nas. To nie był twój krzyż do dźwigania, Will – powiedziałem i westchnąłem.

- Przepraszam – pociągnął nosem. – Chciałem, aby wiedział. On żałuje wszystkie co zrobił, ale wciąż. Musi wiedzieć o pełnych konsekwencjach tego, że zabrał cię od nas. – Zamierzałem odpowiedzieć, ale ktoś oczyścił gardło. Spojrzałem do góry i zobaczyłem mężczyznę w fartuchu.

- Czy jesteście rodziną pana Cullena? – zapytał.

- Tak – powiedziałem i zacząłem wstawać. – Jestem jego synem.

- Nie, proszę. Siedźcie – powiedział grzecznie, kiedy przyciągnął małe plastikowe krzesło przed nas. – Jestem doktor Bronti i jestem kardiologiem, który prowadzi leczenie twojego ojca – zaczął. – Pan Cullen miał poważny atak serca. Po ciężkich zmaganiach udało nam się przywrócić jego bicie serca i przeszliśmy do głównego powodu, dlaczego miał atak serca. Twój tato cierpi na chorobę wieńcową, która właściwie zwęża jego małe naczynia krwionośne, które dostarczają tlen i krew do serca. To sprawiło, że powstała płytka miażdżycowa w jego tętnicy sercowej. Jest kilka powodów dlaczego to się stało, ale będę potrzebował jego dokumentację medyczną, aby powiedzieć ci na pewno – powiedział.

- Jak źle jest? – zapytał Will.

- Prognozy nie są dobre. Jego serce jest bardzo słabe i nawet jeśli jest stabilny, nie wiem czy jest coś, co można zrobić. Jestem pewien, że objawy miał od dłuższego czasu, więc albo zaniedbał leczenie albo nigdy nie poszedł do lekarza. Jest chirurgiczna procedura, ale jeśli nie będę miał jego akt medycznych, nic innego nie mogę zrobić – powiedział szczerze. – W jego przełyku był mały obrzęk i nie dostawał odpowiedniej ilości tlenu, więc anestezjolog musiał przeprowadzić nagłą tracheotomię, aby zabezpieczyć jego drogi oddechowe. Kiedy się obudzi nie będzie mógł mówić.

- Więc ja mu tego nie zrobiłem? – cicho zapytał Will.

- Nie, nie zrobiłeś. To musiało się stać i będąc szczerym, z jego sercem w tej chwili, zastanawiam się jak to możliwe, że nie zdarzyło się to wcześniej – delikatnie odpowiedział lekarz.

- Możemy go zobaczyć? – zapytał zmęczony Will.

- Przez najbliższy czas, nie – powiedział lekarz. – Będzie w śpiączce wywołanej lekami, aby ustabilizować jego ciśnienie krwi, a potem powoli będziemy go wybudzać. Kiedy skończymy z bardziej specjalistycznymi badaniami będzie przeniesiony na ICU.

W tej chwili pociłem się. Jasna cholera!

- Tato, chcesz wody? – zapytał Will

Moje gardło było suche i byłem całkowicie pewien, że jeśli spróbowałbym coś powiedzieć, krwawiłbym. Co, do cholery, miałem teraz zrobić? Jak powiem wszystkim? Nie dbałem o to czy ten kawałek gówna umrze. Martwiłem się jak reszta, zwłaszcza Ma, zareaguje. Wiedziałem, że wciąż go kochała – nie mężczyznę jakim się stał, ale tego jakim był wcześniej. Co jej powiem? Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa!_

- Tato! – ponownie zawołał Will i potrząsnął za moje ramie. – W porządku? Chcesz wody?

Kiwnąłem głową.

Kiedy odszedł spojrzałem na lekarza. – Jest jakaś operacja, jaką można przeprowadzić? – zapytałem ostro.

- Obawiam się, że nie, panie Cullen – zaczął lekarz. – Nawet, jeśli spróbuję małej angioplastyki, nie uda mu się. Szkody nie są do naprawienia. Spróbujemy przynieść mu taki komfort, jak to możliwe, ale niestety musisz być przygotowany tak, jak reszta twojej rodziny.

- Cholera – wyszeptałem i przejechałem dłońmi po twarzy.

- Wciąż chciałbym dostać jego akta medyczne. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, pozwoli to mi mieć bardziej jasny obraz jego stanu.

- Jasne – powiedziałem i oczyściłem gardło. – Skontaktuje się z lekarzem rodzinnym i przefaksuje jego akta.

≈**Ж≈**

Zanim dojechaliśmy do domu, wszyscy tam byli. Jedno spojrzenie było dla Belli wystarczające, aby wiedzieć, że coś się stało. Wolałem najpierw zjeść, a potem dać im znać. Jedliśmy w ciszy, ale czułem na sobie ich spojrzenia. Kiedy kolacja się skończyła i stół był czysty, poszliśmy do salonu.

- Will – powiedziałem. – Może pójdziesz i się prześpisz? Jesteś zmęczony.

Przytaknął i wstał. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz, abym został.

- Ze mną dobrze, dzieciaku – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

Jego oczy zaświeciły się od łez, kiedy spojrzał na mnie. Przytulił mnie, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. – Kocham cię, tato – wyksztusił. – Tak bardzo mocno.

Zamknąłem oczy, aby zapobiec spadnięciu łez. – Też cię kocham, synu. Bardziej niż samo życie. Teraz idź – powiedziałem i poklepałem go po plecach.

Gdy go nie byłem, wstałem, nalałem sobie szklankę whiskey i wypiłem jednym łykiem. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że Ma i Bella patrzą się na mnie wyczekujące. – Coś się dzisiaj stało – zacząłem.

- To Carlisle, prawda? – powiedziała Ma, biorąc mnie z zaskoczenia.

Westchnąłem i zacząłem opowiadać wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Bella siedziała tam bez słowa, szok był widoczny na jej bladej twarzy. Z drugiej strony Ma była na krawędzi od tętniaka, jej twarz była taka czerwona. Jeszcze miałem powiedzieć im, że on umiera, ale na obecny czas wybrałem, aby Ma dała swój upust.

- Co dało mu prawo do kontaktu z Williamem? Czy ostrzeżenie nie było wystarczające? – warknęła. – Chodzi mi, że ten facet ma życzenie śmierci, aby robić coś takiego. Jezu Chryste, ten biedny chłopiec – powiedziała i zaczęła krążyć. – Przez zeszły rok jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami i teraz to?

- Edwardzie? – wyszeptała Bella.

- Co takiego, kochanie? – powiedziałem, klękając przed nią.

- Nie chcę go w pobliżu Willa. Musimy skontaktować się z Lucindą. Chcę stały zakaz zbliżania się – powiedziała i zaczęła płakać. – Nie mam pojęcia, co dalej robić. – Westchnąłem i wziąłem ją w ramiona. Widząc ją taką bezbronną, rozwalało mnie na kawałeczki.

- Dziecinko, on już nie może nas skrzywdzić – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej czoło.

- O co ci chodzi, że nie może nas skrzywdzić? – powiedziała Ma. – Jedynie, jeśli on jest mart… - zaczęła i nagle przerwała. – Edwardzie co zrobiłeś? – zapytała zaalarmowana.

Przewróciłem na nią oczami. – Nic nie zrobiłem, Ma. Kiedy Will próbował odejść, podszedł za nim. Dzieciak powiedział mu pewną ostrą prawdę i Carlisle nie zniósł tego dobrze. Na miejscu miał atak serca.

- O mój Boże! – Obie jęknęły.

- Lekarz w szpitalu powiedział, że on miał atak serca, ponieważ cierpiał na jakieś wieńcowe gówno – powiedziałem.

- Chorobę niedokrwienia serca? – zapytała Bella.

- Coś takiego – westchnąłem. – Prawdopodobnie miał to od dłuższego czasu i, żebyśmy lepiej byli przygotowani – dokończyłem i spojrzałem na Ma.

Przez pewien czas nic nie powiedzieliśmy. Nie wiedziałem, jak się czuć. Z jednej strony w końcu będziemy od niego wolni, ale z drugiej chciałem, aby cierpiał. Czy to robiło ze mnie straszną osobę? Pewnie tak, ale nie zależało mi. Miał umrzeć samotnie i myślałem, że to była najgorsza kara ze wszystkich. Największym strachem człowieka jest samotna śmierć i on na to zasługiwał. Nazwijcie mnie okrutnym albo bezdusznym – pierdolę to.

- Chcę go zobaczyć – powiedziała Ma.

- W tej chwili nie możesz, Ma. Jest na ICU i w śpiączce. Lekarz uśpił go, ponieważ jego ciśnienie krwi było bardzo wysokie i nie byliby w stanie obniżyć go, gdyby był przytomny. Nawet nie mógł poprawnie oddychać, więc anestezjolog zrobił tracheotomię – powiedziałem. – Lekarz potrzebuje jego dokumentacji medycznej.

- Zadzwonię do doktora Bannera – wyszeptała. – Podaj mi nazwę szpitala i lekarza prowadzącego.

- Dobrze – powiedziałem.

≈**Ж≈**

Następne trzy dni były całkowitą mgłą. Ma spędzała większą część dnia w szpitalu. Zorganizowała, aby Carlisle miał swój własny pokój i prywatną pielęgniarkę w nocy. Emmett o wydarzeniach dowiedział się ostatni. Miał wystarczająco zmartwień z małą D i w tym samym czasie zajmował się Rose i Chase'em.

- Tato? – zawołał Will.

- W sypialni gościnnej – powiedziałem głośno.

Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Dziadek pokocha ten pokój – powiedział ziewając.

- Tak myślisz? Nana dała mi zezwolenia na szaleństwo – zachichotałem – i przez szaleństwo chodziło jej tylko o kolory ścian. Już ma meble.

- Cóż, myślę, że zrobiłeś świetną robotę. Lubię niebieskie linie wokół sufitu. Pasuje to do szarego – powiedział i podał mi kubek kawy. – Mogę prosić o przysługę?

- Strzelaj – powiedziałem i wziąłem łyk.

- Możesz zabrać mnie do szpitala? – zapytał. – Chcę go zobaczyć i nie chcę się zakradać.

Westchnąłem. Po raz drugi prosił mnie, abym zabrał go, aby mógł zobaczyć Carlisle'a. – Dlaczego, Will? Nie masz powodu, aby tam być.

- Wiem, ale chcę. Teraz, gdy wiem, jaki jest chory, czuję, że muszę przeprosić. Gdybym nie był tak słownie agresywny, może nie miałby ataku serca. On umiera, tato, i myślę, że przez wybaczenie mu, mógłby mieć szanse na dostanie się do lepszego miejsca – powiedział.

- Nie wiem, dzieciaku. Muszę o tym porozmawiać z twoją mama – powiedziałem. Zamierzał zaprotestować, ale od razu mu przerwałem. – Nie mów kolejnego słowa, Williamie. Już wystarczająco zrobiłeś przez zakradanie się. Ufaliśmy ci, wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś odpowiedzialnym dzieckiem. Mówiłem ci tysiące razy, że nie chcę, abyś był w jego pobliżu i zawiodłeś mnie. Wiem, że chciałeś poznać rzeczy, które postanowiliśmy przed tobą ukryć, ale nie były one odpowiednie na twój wiek. Wiem, że to co zrobiłeś, zrobiłeś dla mnie i wierzę ci, ale, synu, musisz zrozumieć, że ty nie musisz nas chronić. My jesteśmy rodzicami i naszym _obowiązkiem_jest chronienie _ciebie._

- Teraz myślę, że ten temat jest zamknięty. Kiedy twoja Ma wrócili od Rose i oboje upewnimy się, że jest spokojna, spróbują z nią o tym porozmawiać. Wymknij się i jesteś w dużych tarapatach – powiedziałem surowo.

- Obiecuję – powiedział prawdomównie.

- Teraz powiedz jak się mają sprawy pomiędzy tobą i Juls. Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? – zapytałem w marnej próbuje zmienienia tematu.

Jego twarz głęboko się zarumieniła, a on nerwowo potrząsnął głową. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy przypomniałem sobie, kiedy Emmett wraz z Ma rozmawiali ze mną o ptaszkach i pszczółkach, gdy miałem siedemnaście lat. Ten skurwiel nawet nie miał przyzwoitości, aby porozmawiać ze swoim synem o takich rzeczach.

- Spójrz, ja wiem, że prawdopodobnie masz pytania o um… rzeczy, które mogą się już tobie przydarzać – zacząłem. Jęknął i będąc szczerym poczułem się z tym dziwnie.

- Um, czy to naprawdę konieczne, abyśmy teraz o tym teraz rozmawiali? – zapytał Will i zmarszczył czoło.

- Wiesz, że to jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać – powiedziałem spokojnie. – Tak, to będzie dla nas obu niekomfortowe, ale nie sądzisz, że musisz poznać kilka rzeczy, um… zwłaszcza er… specyficzne pragnienia, które musisz odczuwać?

- Nie – szybko powiedział i wyleciał z pokoju.

- Poszło nieźle – zachichotałem do siebie.

Dokończyłem kawę i wróciłem do zrobienia ostatnich poprawek w pokoju Charliego. Gdy podniosłem pędzel mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. To była Ma. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdyż znałem powód jej telefonu.

-Jeśli dzwonisz, aby zobaczyć czy zrobiłem coś poza malowaniem pokoju w sposób w jaki poleciłaś, to się rozłączam – powiedziałem i zaśmiałem się.

- _Ed-dward?__ – _zapłakała.

- Ma?

- _Możesz__przyjechać__i__mnie__odebrać,__proszę?__Nie__mogę__tak__jechać__ – _zapłakała.

Czy on zmarł?

- Czy on… - zacząłem, ale przerwała mi.

- _Nie.__ – _Odetchnęła. – _Zasnęłam__na__krześle__i__… __i__… __-_kontynuowała. – _Um,__on__… __po__prostu,__proszę,__przyjedź.__Nie__mogę__tutaj__być,__proszę__ – _błagała.

- Będę tam za dwadzieścia minut – powiedziałem i rozłączyłem się.

Szybko założyłem koszulkę, zawołałem do Willa, że wychodzę i wyleciałem z domu. Na szczęście, ulice nie były zatłoczone, więc udało mi się dostać się tam w piętnaście minut. Czekała na zewnątrz szpitala na drewnianej ławce, trzymając się za głowę. Zaparkowałem samochód i wysiadłem, idąc w jej kierunku nie wiedziałem, co zamierza mi powiedzieć.

- Ma – powiedziałem i położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. – W porządku?

Potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła. – Nie – wyszeptała. – Kiedy przyjechałam tutaj tego ranka, wpadłam na doktora Bronti – pociągnęła nosem. – Poinformował mnie, że stan Carlisle'a nie jest stabilny, ale że już muszą go wybudzić. Poszłam do jego pokoju i siedziałam tam, obserwując go. Nie wiem co sprawiło, ale zaczęłam do niego mówić, coś czego nie robiłam przez te wszystkie dni. Powiedziałam wszystko, co miałam w sobie zakopane i będąc szczerą, czułam się tak dobrze. Wiem, że nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, ale wciąż to ciągnęłam i było takie dobre uczucie – kontynuował. – Kiedy skończyłam, wzięłam jego dłoń w moją i położyłam na nich moje czoło. Czułam się taka wykończona, więc zamknęłam oczy i zasnęłam, nie zauważając kiedy. Monitor zaczął piszczeć, więc się obudziłam i kiedy zobaczyłam, że on jest przytomny i patrzy na mnie. Kiedy potrząsnął ręką i wypowiedział moje imię, do pokoju wpadł lekarz i pielęgniarka, a ja wyszłam.

Pocałowałem czubek jej głowy i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Czy dobrze było w końcu być w stanie powiedzieć mu, jak się czułaś?

- Nie wiem, kochanie – powiedziała. – Jedynie czas to pokaże.

≈**Ж≈**

- Edwardzie, obudź się – usłyszałem, jak Bella mówi.

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłam godzinę. Trzecia, kurwa, rano. Jezu Chryste! Odwróciłem się i zastałem Bellę siedzącą na łóżku z plecami opartymi o zagłówek.

- O co chodzi, dziecinko? – zapytałem szorstkim głosem. Wydęła wargi. Kurwa! Nie było dobrze.

- Jesteś szczęśliwy?

_Huh?_

- Co to za pytanie? – zapytałem, w pełni obudzony. – Oczywiście, że jestem szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy nawet nie opisuje tego, co czuję.

- Jestem przygnębiona – powiedziała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Czułem, jakby ktoś wyssał ze mnie życie.

- C-co właśnie powiedziałaś?

- Jestem przygnębiona! – zapłakała. – Jestem kulą mięsa z nogami, która chce pożreć wszystko z talerza. Tak bardzo teraz chcę kawałek ciasta karmelowego, ale nie mogę prosić ciebie, abyś poszedł i dla mnie je dostał. To jest za daleko od domu. Will śmiał się ze mnie, kiedy utknęłam na kanapie i nie mogłam wstać i najważniejsze, kiedy w końcu pomógł mi, powiedział, że ważę tonę – powiedziała i zaczęła płakać. – Przez cały czas jestem napalona i odkąd dzieci kopią, ty w ogóle mnie nie dotykasz. Alice przyniosła mi wibrator, ponieważ to samo działo się z Jasperem kilka miesięcy temu. Wiesz co się stało, kiedy próbowałam go użyć? – Płakała. Byłem zbyt zszokowany, aby otworzyć usta. – Nie mogłam dosięgnąć do celu, ponieważ jestem taka gruba!

Pieprzone hormony!

- Nie jesteś gruba, moja miłości – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej ramie. – Nosisz naszych synów i nie ma nic bardziej seksownego od oglądania ciebie w tym stanie – kontynuowałem i dotykałem jej uda.

- Nie! – pociągnęła nosem i odepchnęła moją dłoń. – Musisz zapłacić za swoje błędy!

_Co?_

- Cokolwiek potrzebujesz, kochanie – powiedziałem i polizałem bok jej szyi. Jęknęła i odwróciła głowę na bok. – Po prostu to powiedz.

- Chcę – jęknęła, gdy przygryzłem jej małżowinę uszną. To było tak cholernie mocno. – Chcę… Jezu, Edwardzie. – Jęknęła, gdy uszczypnąłem jej sutek i przekręciłem go w dłoniach. – Chcę kawałek ciasta karmelowego! – Natychmiast przestałem i odwróciłem do niej moją głowę, aby spotkać jej złośliwy uśmiech na ustach.

- Kiedy wrócę, będziesz mieć kłopoty – mruknąłem i wstałem. Założyłem spodnie i gdy miałem zamknąć drzwi, zawołała mnie.

- Edwardzie?

- Co? – powiedziałem poirytowany, gdy próbowałem dostosować mojego fiuta.

- Weź dodatkową bitą śmietanę, ogierze – powiedziała uwodzicielska, a ja zmrużyłem na nią oczy.

- Mogę ją z ciebie zlizać?

- A jak myślisz, dlaczego poprosiłam o dodatkową? – zapytała i mrugnęła.

Pieprzone A!

Godzinę później zastałem ją śpiącą… ogarniętą w ramionach Willa.

Dni szybko minęły, a teraz czekałem na przylot na O'Harze. Charlie miał być w każdej chwili. Will i Ma zorganizowali małe przywitalne barbeque i mi polecono, abym nic nie mówił. Wczoraj mała D została wypisana ze szpitala i Alice dziś powie o płci dziecka. Mamy wiele do świętowania. Nawet zaprosiłem Garretta. Po tych wszystkich sesjach, staliśmy się bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

- O czym tak głęboko myślisz? – usłyszałem, jak Charlie mówi.

W drodze do domu, zapytał jak wszystko leci. Zdziwiło mnie to, że chciał wiedzieć o Carlisle'u. Ma po tym dniu już nie wróciła. Przynajmniej to nam wciąż mówiła. Myślę, że kłamała, ponieważ nie chciała pokazywać nam żadnych słabości, nie ważne jak małe albo duże to było. Wiem, że dzwoniła do prywatnej pielęgniarki i lekarza po codzienne wiadomości.

- Wiesz – zaczął Charlie. – Może to jest twoja szansa, aby powiedzieć mu te wszystkie rzeczy, które chcesz, aby wiedział.

- Nie. Nie chcę go widzieć ani z nim rozmawiać. Nie kłamałem, kiedy powiedziałem, że jestem taki przez niego.

- Synu. On umiera. Czasami potrzebujemy zbliżenia, to wszystko co mówię – powiedział Charlie, wyglądając przez okno.

- Nie wiem, Charlie. Bella powiedziała mi te same rzeczy, po tym jak zawieźliśmy do niego Willa. Wciąż był w śpiączce, więc nie mogli komunikować się. To jest coś, o czym naprawdę muszę pomyśleć i porozmawiać z Garrettem – powiedziałem prawdomównie. – Jeśli pójdę i on będzie wstanie wysłuchać wszystkiego, a ja nie wiem jak mam to znieść.

- Rozumiem – powiedział i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Mam nadzieję, że rodzinka nie poszalała z imprezą niespodzianką. – Odwróciłem głowę w jego kierunku, a on się uśmiechał. – Co? Myślisz, że nie znam Esme i mojej córki? Nie wspominając Alice. Nie jestem głupi, synu. Stary - tak, głupi - nigdy – zachichotał.

- Po prostu udawaj zaskoczonego – westchnąłem. – To tylko rodzina i Garrett, może Marcus i jego żona, jeśli oczywiście udało mu się wyjść z posterunku.

Zaparkowałem auto i wysiadłem, pomagając Charliemu z jego rzeczami. Nie było ich dużo skoro my, i chodzi mi głównie o Ma, zdecydowaliśmy, że on nie będzie potrzebował niczego wliczając w to meble. Ma jednego dnia się wygadała, po tym jak była lekko upita przy kolacji, że planuje odnowić dom Charliego i lekko go powiększyć. Nie będzie szukał mieszkania, zanim dzieci się nie urodzą i może nawet do ich pierwszych urodzin. Będziemy potrzebować każdej pomocy, a jego asysta wraz z Ma, będzie prezentem zesłanym przez Boga.

- Niespodzianka! – wszyscy krzyknęli, a twarz Charliego stała się cała czerwona.

Bella szła tak szybko, jak to możliwe, skoro tyła. – Tatusiu – wyszeptała i przytuliła go w pasie naprawdę mocno. – Tak bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj jesteś, tak bardzo – powiedziała i rozpłakała się.

- Teraz, teraz. Dlaczego płaczesz, dziecinko? – powiedział, gdy wycierał jej policzki.

- Szczęśliwe łzy, tatusiu. Tylko szczęśliwe łzy – powtórzyła i pocałowała go w policzek.

Grill się zaczął i widoczne było, że wszyscy bawili się naprawdę dobrze. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem, niespodzianki Alice są bardziej widoczne niż powiedziane. Była ubrana od czubka głowy po palce u nóg na różowo, poza butami, które miały śmieszny odcień beżu. Jasper był przerażony, ale uszczęśliwiony. Charlie pogratulował mu i dał mu przydatne rady, jak radzić sobie z przyszłymi chłopcami. Biedny Texas zbladł na chwilę, ale rozegrał to spoko przy wszystkich.

- Nie mam takich problemów, szeryfie – powiedział spokojnie, a ja się uśmiechnąłem.

- Jasna sprawa, że nie masz, kochanie – zachichotała Alice i odeszła, aby dołączyć do reszty kobiet.

- Kiedy nadejdzie czas, zaprowadzę cię do mojego domu i pomożesz mi wyczyścić karabin – Texas wyszeptał do mnie i Charliego. – Nikt nie zbliży się do mojego dziecka. Pieprzyć to! Pozwę każdego skurwiela, który nawet na nią spojrzy. – Odrzuciłem głowę do tylu i głośno się zaśmiałem.

- Wspieram cię, Texas – uśmiechął się Emmett i pocałował czoło małej D. – Nikt nigdy nie będzie wystarczający dla mojej dziecinki.

Moją uwaga została odciągnięta, gdy zobaczyłem, jak Ma rozmawia z Garrettem na drugiej stronie ogrodu. Poprosiłem go kilka dni temu, aby porozmawiał z nią, ponieważ widziałem, że cierpi. Tak jakby poczuł mój wzrok na sobie, Garrett spojrzał na mnie. Zmarszczyłem na niego brwi i co zrobił ten dupek? Wstał, ustawił swoje krzesło przed Ma, tak jakby ukrywał ją i siadł. Ma sięgnęła do torebki i otworzyła ją. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że coś wyciągnęła i mu dała, ponieważ dłonie Garretta poruszyły się, a chwilę później szarpał za swoje włosy. Przytaknął i to było wszystko. Ma wstała, uściskała go i weszła do środka.

Garrett odwrócił się i wskazał na mnie, abym do niego dołączył. Kurwa, nie było dobrze. Dwoma łykami dokończyłem swoje piwo i przeprosiłem resztę. Wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mi się nadchodząca rozmowa. Coś wewnątrz mnie mówiło mi, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym skurwielem.

- Czy możemy to zrobić szybko? – zapytałem, gdy siadałem.

- To zależy od ciebie, Edwardzie – westchnął Garrett.

- Jak ona się ma.

- Niedobrze – zaczął. – W pewnym sensie czuję się winna całej tej sytuacji.

Gapiłem się na niego. – Ona co?

- Spójrz, twoja mama czuje, że powinna była zwracać większą uwagę na twojego ojca. Wie, że się zmienił, ale nie mogła wyobrazić sobie zakresu. Gdyby była bliżej niego, wierzy, że byłaby w stanie sprawić, żeby on zobaczył, że był wart więcej niż Gregory i że nie był synem swojego ojca. Myśli, że cię zawiodła, ale też nie może mu wybaczyć – powiedział Garrett. – Poszła go wczoraj zobaczyć.

- Pieprzone gówno – powiedział zły. – Wiedziałem, że chodziła każdego dnia do szpitala, ale nigdy nie była w stanie wejść do pokoju.

- To mi powiedziała – odpowiedział. – Weszła do środka, a on był przytomny. Po prostu usiadła i nic do niego nie powiedziała. Skoro on nie był w stanie mówić, personel dał mu notatnik do pisania, aby wyrazić siebie – kontynuował i odwinął kawałek papieru. Spojrzał na to przez chwilę, a potem zwrócił swój wzrok na mnie. – Obiecujesz, że się nie zezłościć?

- Daj mi to – powiedziałem i wyrwałem kartkę z jego dłoni.

Tylko jedna rzecz była na niej napisana: Edward. Co do cholery? Co do _cholery?_Nie wiem, jak długo gapiłem się na nią. Co to miało znaczyć? Wstałem i zacząłem krążyć dookoła. Co na Boga miałem myśleć? Edward, co?

- Chce cię zobaczyć – powiedział spokojnie Garrett.

- Nie! – powiedziałem głośno, sprawiając, że kilka głów odwróciło się w naszym kierunku. – Nie zrobię tego! Prędzej umrę niż do niego pójdę!

- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny, Edwardzie – powiedział spokojnie. – Jak wiele razy mówiłem ci, że potrzebujesz to zrobić? Nie chcę, abyś szedł, ponieważ on poprosił o ciebie. Chcę, abyś tam poszedł, ponieważ ty tego chcesz! To może być twoja jedyna szansa, aby mieć swoje zamknięcie. Twoja odmowa zrobienia tego jest twoim sposobem obrony, aby w końcu pozwolić mu odejść. Musisz się uwolnić z tego, co on ci zrobił, twojemu synowi, Belli.

- To – syknąłem, gdy rzuciłem kawałek papieru na ziemię - jest pozwolenie mu odejść! – powiedziałem i praktycznie wbiegłem do domu.

≈**Ж≈**

- Chcesz, abym z tobą wszedł? – zapytał Emmett.

- Nie, bracie – powiedziałem. – Muszę to zrobić sam. Mam syna, który wzoruje się na mnie, stary. Musi zobaczyć, że jego ojciec nie jest cipą.

- Czuć się słabym nie oznacza, że jesteś cipą – powiedział rzeczowo.

- Nie jestem słaby. Po prostu nie wiem co powiedzieć, jak zacząć. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chowałem przez lata, Em, i po prostu nie wiem jak wyłonić je.

- Znajdziesz sposób, tak jak reszta z nas – westchnął. – Po prostu powiedziałem mu, że wybaczam mu za bycie popierdolonym. Potem wyszedłem.

- Nie wiem czy mogę mu wybaczyć, bro – powiedziałem, potrząsając głową.

- Więc czas, aby się dowiedzieć – powiedział i usiadł na kanapie w poczekalni. – Będę tu, kiedy skończysz.

- Kocham cię, Emmett – wyszeptałem.

- Też cię kocham, mały bracie – uśmiechnął się. – Teraz idź.

Byłem wrakiem. Głęboko wiedziałem, że to jest coś, co muszę zrobić. Byłem to winny sobie, Belli i mojemu synowi. Wiedziałem, że to będzie bardzo dziwne, że on będzie w stanie mnie widzieć, ale do mnie nie przemówi. W końcu będę w stanie powiedzieć mu, jak się czułem i nawet, jeśli powinienem czuć się zły, nie byłem. W końcu będę miał moje ostateczne zamknięcie.

Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do pokoju. Osoba leżąca na łóżku nie przypominała mi o ojcu. Był chudy, blady jak prześcieradło i podłączony do maszyn, które trzymały go przy życiu. Doktor Bronti był na tyle miły, że przygotował Carlisle na moje przybycie. Obawiał się, że będzie miał wypadek, jeśli wejdę bez jego niewiedzy. Jego prywatna pielęgniarka wstała i przywitała mnie. Powiedziała, że będzie na zewnątrz w razie, gdyby on czegoś potrzebował i wyszła. Zająłem miejsce, na którym ona siedziała wcześniej i podniosłem głowę w jego kierunku.

- Witaj, Carlisle.


	22. Rozdział 20:  Closure

**Rozdział 20**

**Beta: rodzynka_**

Wziął głęboki oddech, a jego oczy zaświeciły się łzami. Urządzenie raz zapiszczała, a potem dwa razy, zanim znalazło umiarkowany rytm. Nacisnął przycisk na pilocie, który miał w domu, a jego łóżko zaczęło się podnosić. Kiedy miał już wystarczającą wygodę, ciężko westchnął.

– Dziwnie jest rozmawiać z tobą i nie być w stanie odpowiedzieć – powiedziałem i spojrzałem w bok. – Lekarz powiedział, że jesteś stabilny.

Mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni i wyciągnąłem go. Dostałem wiadomość od mojej dziewczyny. Sprawiło to, że się uśmiechnąłem: _Jesteś silnym mężczyzną i kocham cię tak bardzo. Nie spiesz się, będę tutaj… czekać. _Westchnąłem. Była moją skałą – zawsze była dla mnie. Minuty ciągnęły się i nie wypowiedziałem ani słowa. Chciałem powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy i nie mogłem znaleźć sposobu. Gdy rozglądałem się po pokoju moją uwagę przykuło coś ukrytego pod jego poduszką. To było zdjęcie. Wyciągnąłem je i wspomnienia natychmiast mnie uderzyły.

_To były nasze pierwsze wspólne święta i dom był przystrojony tysiącami lampek. Byłem w stanie lepiej chodzić odkąd ściągnęli mi gips i tak bardzo nie kulałem. Emmett był w kuchni wraz z mamusią Esme, jedząc świeżo zrobione czekoladowe ciasteczka, podczas gdy ja siedziałem w salonie rysując obrazek dla mojego nowego tatusia. Zawsze lubił wszystko, co dla niego robiłem i zabierał to ze sobą do pracy._

– _Co tutaj robisz, czempionie? – powiedział tata. Podskoczyłem na moim krześle i pobiegłem do niego._

– _Przyszedłeś – powiedziałem._

_Podniósł mnie i ciasno przytulił. – Obiecałem, że przyjdę tak szybko, jak to możliwe, więc jestem tutaj – uśmiechnął się. – Myślałeś, że przegapię nasze pierwsze Święta jako rodziny? – Potrząsnąłem głową. – Dobrze._

– _Tato! – powiedział głośno Emmett. – Spójrz pada śnieg! Możemy ulepić bałwana, proszę?_

– _Cześć i tobie, Emmecie – uśmiechnął się. – I, tak możemy – kontynuował tato i spojrzał na mamusię Esme, która stała w drzwiach kuchni szeroko się uśmiechając. – Dlaczego nie pójdziemy i przeszukamy lodówki, może znajdziemy wielką marchewkę?_

– _Hm – mamusia powiedziała, uderzając palcem w brodę. – Nie sądzę, że mamy._

_Mruknąłem smutno. Nie mogliśmy ulepić bałwana bez marchewki. To było bardzo ważne. Wyplątałem się z ramion tatusia i stanąłem przed nim._

– _Es – powiedział tato, uśmiechając się, ale poważnie. – Jesteś pewna, kochanie? – zapytał i zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku. Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk palcami i mamusia zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu._

– _Carlisle – zachichotała. – Odsuń się._

– _Chłopcy, myślę, że mamusia kłamie – powiedział z rękoma na biodrach. – Co powinniśmy z tym zrobić?_

_Jęknąłem. – Kłamstwa są złe, mamusiu. Nigdy nie kłamiemy – powiedziałem i stałem obok taty, naśladując jego kroku._

_Emmett, który zniknął bez zauważenia, pojawił się za nią trzymając w dłoniach wielką marchewkę. – Znalazłem! – krzyczał._

– _Atak – krzyknął tatuś. Mamusia pisnęła i zaczęła biegać dookoła salonu. Tatuś złapał ją jednym ruchem i zaczął ją gilgotać. Emmett i ja przyłączyliśmy się do niego, sprawiając, że mamusia śmiała się jeszcze bardziej._

– _Przestańcie! Przestańcie – westchnęła przez śmiech. – Przysięgam, że jeśli nie – kontynuowała – nasikam na was! – Cała nasza trójka natychmiast się odsunęła, jakbyśmy zostali poparzeni. Wstała z brązowego, drogiego dywanu, rozprostowując włosy i ubrania i uśmiechnęła się do nas. – Frajerzy! – krzyknęła i pobiegła na górę._

_Gdy zaczęliśmy zbierać rzeczy, których potrzebowaliśmy do ulepienia bałwana, mamusia zeszła na dół, trzymając duży szalik. Był czerwony, zielony i biały z żółtymi literami._

– _Wow! – wyszeptałem, a ona mi go dała._

– _Podoba ci się? – zapytała, gdy wzięła mnie na kolana._

– _Tak – powiedziałem._

– _Widzisz litery? – zapytała wskazując na nie na szaliku. – To są nasze inicjały: C jest dla tatusia, E dla Emmetta, ciebie i mnie._

– _Zrobiłaś go? – zapytałem nie odrywając od niego oczu._

– _Uh huh – powiedziała i głośno pocałowała mnie w policzek._

_Mamusia pomogła nam się ubrać i wkrótce byliśmy na podwórku, próbując ulepić wielkie kulki. Śmialiśmy się, śpiewaliśmy i graliśmy. Byłem taki szczęśliwy. Mama weszła do domu na kilka chwil_, _a tato rekrutował_ _Emmetta i mnie do zrobienia małych kulek śnieżnych, aby rzucić je w mamusię, kiedy wróci. Ukryliśmy się za pięknym żywopłotem i kiedy wyszła, rzuciliśmy w nią wszystkie kulki. Krzyknęła, gdyż została wzięta z zaskoczenia, a następnie zbeształ nas._

– _Zero ciasteczek – powiedziała wydymając wargi. – I zero zdjęć!_

_Tatuś ujawnił się i zachichotał. – Dalej, kochanie. My tylko chcemy pograć._

_Nagle wskoczyła na niego i tatuś upadł na śnieg, ciągnąc ją ze sobą. Szybko nazbierała trochę śniegu w dłonie i wcisnęła mu w twarz. Tato śmiał się głośno i zawołał nas. Bawiliśmy się i robiliśmy śnieżne aniołki. Gdy leżeliśmy na śniegu, mamusia przyciągnęła nas do siebie i podniosła rękę, która trzymała aparat nad nami i zrobiła nam zdjęcie._

– _Tak bardzo was wszystkich kocham – powiedział tatuś i pocałował nas._

Moje dłonie trzęsły się, gdy trzymałem zdjęcie. Uświadomiłem sobie, że płaczę, kiedy łzy spadły na zdjęcie. Nie odważyłem się spojrzeć na niego. Nie chciałem, aby mnie tak widział – nie chciałem, aby w tej chwili widział moją wrażliwość.

– Spójrz na nas – powiedziałem ostrym głosem. – Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi. A ty spierdoliłeś to – kontynuowałem, gdy gniew we mnie rósł. – Wiesz, że chciałem być taki jak ty? – powiedziałem i przekręciłem głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Pieprzyć łzy, które spływały. – Nigdy nie czułem tak wiele miłości i uwielbienia poza tym, które okazywał mi Emmett, przed tobą. Kurwa, wyglądałem za moim tatą, ponieważ kiedy patrzył na mnie mogłem zobaczyć, że jego oczy są wypełnione miłością – powiedziałem przez zły i przerwałem. Szybko to zatracę, jeśli będę to dalej ciągnął. Na to potrzebowałem być spokojny – tak trudne jak to było.

– Czy ty w ogóle pamiętasz ten dzień w szpitalu? – warknąłem, wyglądając przez okno. Usłyszałem hałas i odwróciłem się. Podniósł notatnik i odwrócił go w moim kierunku.

**Wiem, że na to nie zasługuję, ale, proszę, patrz na mnie, kiedy mówisz.**

– Nie chcesz tego – powiedziałem zimno. – Mogę nigdy nie być w stanie powiedzieć moich myśli bez redagowania ich, ale uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że będziesz w stanie je zobaczyć. Więc nie, nie sądzę, że tego chcesz. Złapał notatnik i zaczął pisać jak szalony.

**Chcę. Chcę zobaczyć, co zrobiłem.**

– Ty stary głupcze – powiedziałem i ponownie odwróciłem się do niego plecami. Potarłem miejsce po lewej stronie mojej piersi. Kilka dni temu zrobiłem tatuaż: imię Willa i datę jego urodzenia. Zamknąłem oczy i głęboko odetchnąłem, gdy przypomniałem sobie, jakie były jego oczy, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Usłyszałem stukanie o tace i spojrzałem na niego.

**Pamiętam. Zawsze pamiętałem.**

Zachichotałem ironicznie. – Masz zabawny sposób pokazywania tego. Czasami, wracam wspomnieniami do tych dni i nie mogę zrozumieć, co ci się, do cholery, stało. Nic mi nie przypominasz o osobie, która zabrała nas i nie obchodziło jej jak bardzo byliśmy złamani. Budziłem się każdego pieprzonego dnia i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką mój dziecinny mózg pomyślał było, co dla ciebie narysować, aby ci to dać jako proste dziękuje – przerwałem.

– _Tu jest mój mały Picasso – powiedział tatuś._

– _Jestem Edward, tatusiu – mruknąłem. – Zapominasz kim jestem._

– _Nigdy nie mógłbym cię zapomnieć, synu – powiedział i usadził mnie na swoich kolanach. – Picasso był bardzo sławnym malarzem._

– _Kim jest mralarz?__1_

– _Malarz jest osobą, która maluje obrazy – powiedział tato. – Tak jak ty. Jedyną różnicą jest, że on malował bardziej jak dorosły._

– _Och! – powiedziałem i wstałem z jego kolan. – Mamusiu! Mamusiu! – krzyczałem i zacząłem biec do kuchni. – Jestem mralarzem! – Dokończyłem i usłyszałem jak mamusia i tatuś się śmieją._

Delikatnie uśmiechnąłem się na to wspomnienie. Emmett drażnił mnie przez dni. Usiadłem i westchnąłem, gdy przejechałem dłońmi przez włosy. Spojrzałem na niego i znalazłem go zatraconego we własnych wspomnieniach. Dałbym wszystko, aby wiedzieć, o czym myśli, ale nie chciałem go pytać. Nie chciałem, aby myślał, że zależy mi, ponieważ tak nie jest.

–Will powiedział mi – powiedziałem, gdy zauważyłem, że na mnie patrzy. – Nie miałeś prawa się z nim widywać, Carlisle. Ze swoich własnych samolubnych powodów, myślałeś, że rozsądnie będzie z nim porozmawiać, aby osiągnąć cokolwiek zechcesz – powiedziałem spokojnie. Potrząsnął energicznie głową i zaczął coś bazgrać. – Przestań – poleciłem, ale on nie słuchał. Kiedy skończył, trzęsącymi się dłońmi podał mi notatnik.

**Żadnych celi. Przysięgam. Kiedy Esme przyszła do mnie, po tym jak spłaciłem pożyczkę Belli powiedziała mi, abym trzymał się od was z daleka, ponieważ w końcu byliście szczęśliwi i, że masz syna, który wielbi ziemię po której stąpasz. Kiedy ona wyszła uderzyło mnie to. Nie tylko straciłem siebie, ale również moją rodzinę. Chciałem go tylko poznać. Chciałem, aby wiedział, że nie zawsze byłem gorzkim człowiekiem jakim się stałem.**

– Czy nie wydawało ci się, że jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami? Że on nie chciał tego całego gówna? Pieprzony Jezu, Carlisle! On jest tylko dzieckiem, moim dzieckiem i ty próbowałeś wpędzić go w nieuzasadnione poczucie winy – kipiałem ze złości.

Ponownie potrząsnął głową. – Nie – powiedział bezgłośnie. Pieprzyć to!

– Tak. Nie mogłeś znieść tego, że w końcu byliśmy szczęśliwi. Nie mogłeś znieść, że nie troszczyliśmy się o nic innego poza nami – że twoje pieprzone pieniądze nie stały za wszystkim. Nie mogłeś znieść, że skończyłeś samotnie bez żadnych jeleni nad sobą – warknąłem. Jego monitor zaczął piszczeć i pielęgniarka wparowała do środka.

Gdy upewniła się, że wszystko dobrze, odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie. – Nie możesz go zamartwiać. Jeśli to się powtórzy, przysięgam na Boga, że sama cię stąd wyrzucę i upewnię się, że nie wrócisz. Jest w ciężkim stanie i zamartwianie go nie pomaga, panie Cullen – powiedziała i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

– Naprawdę ciężko jest do ciebie mówić bez denerwowania się – powiedziałam, patrząc na drzwi. Zastanawiałem się czy to skończyć czy nie. – Po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. – Po raz kolejny wziął notatnik i zaczął pisać.

**Wiem. Zrozumiem, jeśli wyjdziesz. Mam jednak nadzieję, że zostaniesz.**

– Po co? – zapytałem gorzko. – Nie masz prawa nawet tego sobie życzyć.

Przytaknął i zniżył głowę. Jego prawa dłoń trzęsła się i rozprostował palce. Usiadłem na krześle i złapałem twarz w dłonie. Czułem się tak popierdolenie. Nie obchodził mnie on do dnia, kiedy Will powiedział mi wszystko. Chciałem powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy, które zjadały mnie od środka, ale jeśli to zrobię, to go wykończy. Nie byłem miękką osobą, ale również nie byłem okrutny. Słowa Willa zanim wyszedłem z domu przyszły mi do głowy…

_Nigdy nie mógłbyś być złą osobą. Twoje serce jest dobre i kochające, tato. Wiem, że będziesz w stanie to znieść. Wybacz mu, tato…_

– _Nie jest moim synem! – krzyczał Carlisle._

_Wybacz mu tato…_

– _Nigdy cię nie zawiodę, Edwardzie._

_Wybacz mu tato…_

Delikatnie stukanie w stolik przy łóżku wyciągnęło mnie z moich myśli. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, że płakał. Skurwiel! Dlaczego płakał? Wciąż stukał pieprzonym długopisem w stolik i błagał mnie oczami. Do cholery, co to była za melodia? Brzmiała znajomo, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć skąd.

_Znowu miałem zły sen. Patrzyłem na moją pierwszą mamusię leżącą na podłodze i było tam tak dużo krwi._

– _Edwardzie, Edwardzie! Wyłaź, gdziekolwiek jesteś! – zawołał wredny tatuś. – Mam Emmeeeetta!_

_Nie! Emmie!._

– _Nie! – płakałem._

_**Somewhere down the road, you're gonna find a place  
It seems so far, but it never is**_

– _Czy się dobrze nie bawimy, Emmecie? – powiedział głośni, a ja usłyszałem krzyk Emmiego._

– _Mam cię, mój synu – usłyszałem jak powiedział słodki głos. Próbowałem wyjrzeć z mojego ukrycia, ale nikogo nie widziałem._

_**Sometimes you may feel you're the only one  
Cause all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone**_

_Głos był taki melodyjny i delikatny. – Wróć do mnie, synu._

_**But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along  
Watching you 'til all your work is done**_

Nie! On nie mógł pamiętać tej piosenki. Nie! Moje ramiona zaczęły się gwałtownie trząść, gdy przypomniałem sobie piosenkę, którą śpiewał mi za każdym razem, gdy miałem koszmar, jako dziecko. Ta melodia była moim kompasem do ucieczki od wspomnień, które nawiedzały moje sny.

_**Don't be shy, even when it hurts to say  
Remember, you're gonna get hurt someday, anyway  
Then you must lift your head, keep it there  
Remember what I said  
I'll always be with you don't forget  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.**_

Jeśli spojrzysz za siebie, będę tam.

Zacząłem szlochać. Dlaczego mi to robił? Dlaczego musiał to pamiętać? Poczułem zimną dłoń na mojej głowie i płakałem jeszcze bardziej. Podniosłem głowę i po raz pierwszy przez lata zobaczyłem czuły wyraz twarzy, jakiego od niego pragnąłem. Zobaczyłem osobę, którą spotkałem w tym cholernym szpitalu. Zobaczyłem mojego ojca. Przejechał palcami przez moje włosy, a ja pamiętałem ten wyraz twarzy, jaki posyłał mi za każdym razem, gdy śpiewał ostatnią część piosenki.

_**I'll always be with you don't forget  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.2**_

– Dlaczego mi to robisz? – wychrypiałem. – Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego? Zniszczyłeś wszystko. Kochałem cię tak cholernie mocno, a ty zrujnowałeś wszystko.

Wspomnienia o nim napłynęły do mojej głowy: śmiejącego się, uśmiechającego się, jego widoczny niepokój, kiedy jedno z nas było chore, każdy jego zabawny taniec pandy, który sprawiał, że śmialiśmy się, kiedy byliśmy w złym humorze z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Delikatne stukanie w moje ramie sprawiło, że na niego spojrzałem. Wręczył mi notatnik, a ja wziąłem go trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

**Tak bardzo przepraszam, Edwardzie. Nigdy nie chciałem tych wszystkich rzeczy, które powiedziałem i zrobiłem. Przepraszam, że sprawiłem, że myślałeś, że jesteś niegodny. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem.**

To wtedy nie wytrzymałem. – Myślisz, że samo mówienie ,,przepraszam" sprawi, że powrócą wszystkie rzeczy jakie przegapiłem z życia mojego syna? Myśli, że w magiczny sposób zdobędę doświadczenie, jakie powinienem doświadczyć z życia z ojcem? Myśli, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie pamiętać cię, jako troskliwego i kochającego rodzica, kiedy byłeś wszystkim poza tym? – powiedziałem zły. – Czy uświadomiłeś sobie, że sama wykopałeś swój grób i wrzuciłeś się do niego? Czy przyszło ci w ogóle do głowy, że byłeś jedynym, który sprowadził naszą rodzinę do stanu w jakim teraz jest?

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i wszedł Emmett. Nawet nie spojrzał na Carlisle'a. – Bracie, muszę jechać. Dzwoniła Rose. Kiedy będziesz chciał wracać zadzwoń do mnie i przyjadę po ciebie, dobrze?

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Dam sobie radę, Em. Wezmę taksówkę albo zadzwonię do komendanta, aby mnie odebrał. Ucałuj ode mnie Ro i bliźniaki – powiedziałem.

– Mogę zostać chwilę dłu…

– Ze mną dobrze, Emmett. Prawie skończyłem. Jedź, a ja zadzwonię do ciebie później – powiedziałem, przerywając mu. Ciężko westchnął, przytaknął i wyszedł.

Czekałem kilka minut, aby upewnić się, że Emmett poszedł. Wstałem nawet na niego nie spoglądając, przeprosiłem i wyszedłem na kilka minut. Potrzebowałem powietrza. Chciałem usłyszeć głos mojego syna. Wyszedłem z pokoju, jakby się za mną paliło. Gdy byłem w małym przyszpitalnym parku wziąłem głęboki oddech. Kurwa, to nie tak miało być. Zadzwonił mój telefon. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy zobaczyłem, że to on.

– Miałem do ciebie dzwonić – powiedziałem.

– _Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie – _zachichotał. – _Wszystko w porządku, tato? – _zapytał.

– Tak, dzieciaku, wszystko dobrze. Właśnie wyszedłem na papierosa – odpowiedziałem i usiadłem na małej ławce. – Jak Ma?

Jęknął. – _Właściwie mnie spławiła – _zaczął. – _Obudziłem się i zszedłem na dół. Ty już wyszedłeś. Siedziała na kanapie, czytając książkę o dzieciach, podczas gdy jadła ten zielony sos, który wygląda jak gówno z nachos. Na początku mnie nie widziała, ale kiedy krzyknąłem krwawe morderstwo, aby ją przestraszyć, cała miska spadła na nią. To było to. Zaczęła wypłakiwać mi się, mówiąc żebym nazwał ją świnią, ponieważ taka właśnie jest przez jedzenie tak dużo i kiedy próbowała wstać i nie mogła, zaczęła biadolić, że jest wielorybem – kontynuował. – Chodzi mi, co do cholery, tato? Czy wszystkie ciężarne kobiety są takie? Ciocia Ro nie była ani ciocia Allie nie jest._

Zaśmiałem się. – Synu, nigdy nie zadzieraj z ciężarną kobietą. Nauczyłem się tej lekcji w ciężki sposób, uwierz mi.

– _Tato?_

– Tak?

– _Bez żadnego nacisku, o której myślisz, że wrócisz?_

– Czesz coś porobić?

– _Cóż, myślałem, że skoro jestem w tej chwili na gównianej liście mamy, pomógłbyś mi zrobić coś dla niej – _mruknął.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Masz już coś dokładnie na myśli?

– _Taaa – _zaczął. – _Zadzwoniłem do wujka Joe w Jacksonville…_

– Powiedz mi, że masz ten cholerny przepis, dziecko, i przysięgam na Boga, że załatwię ci miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na Super Bowl – powiedziałem gorliwie.

– _Co powiesz na ten porządny motor…_

Parsknąłem. – Słyszałeś piosenkę Aerosmith „Dream on"? – uśmiechnąłem się. – Przykro mi, synu, ale chcę mieć kiedyś więcej dzieci, więc potrzebuję moich chłopców nietkniętych.

– _To było obrzydliwe, tato! – _zaprotestował.

– Obrzydliwe czy nie, mistrzu, będziemy mieć rozmowę o pszczółkach i ptaszkach, poniew…

– _Tato! Tato! – _powiedział podirytowany. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że rumienił się jak cholera. – _To jest takie… niepokojące._

Zachichotałem. – Cokolwiek, Will – spojrzałem na zegarek. – Nie sądzę, że zajmie mi to więcej niż godzinę, dobrze?

– _Jasne. Przygotuję składniki. Ma wyszła z dziadkiem i Naną, więc będziemy mieć sporo czasu. Nie wrócą do siódmej._

– Kocham cię, Will – westchnąłem.

– _Kocham cię bardziej – _powiedział i rozłączył się.

Dokończyłem papierosa i wróciłem do środka. Próbowałem nie myśleć o rzeczach, które chciałem powiedzieć, ale było to bezsensowne. Po prostu chciałem, aby ta wizyta się skończyła. Gdy skręciłem na rogu, aby iść do jego pokoju, usłyszałem, że ktoś mnie woła. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem dr Bronti podchodzącego do mnie.

– Panie Cullen, chciałbym z panem o czymś porozmawiać. Nie mam dużo czasu, ponieważ idę na ER, ale to pozwoli panu o tym pomyśleć – powiedział szybko.

– O co chodzi?

– Kiedy odwiedziłem dr Cullena rano poprosił o wiosek DNR – powiedział. Co to było? Musiał zobaczyć zmieszanie na mojej twarzy. – To wniosek, który pacjenci podpisują, aby zapobiec resuscytacji, w razie gdyby było to konieczne.

– Och – powiedziałem głupkowato.

–Skoro jest psychicznie stabilny, nie mogę odmówić mu tego. Jako jego lekarz, muszę cię poinformować. Rozmawiałem z Emmettem, kiedy wychodził – kontynuował. – Wrócę do niego później popołudniu, aby mógł podpisać.

Przytaknąłem. – Dobrze.

Wszedłem do pokoju, a jego oczy były zamknięte. Zamykanie drzwi, powiadomiło go o moim przyjściu i uśmiechnął się smutno do mnie. Prawie natychmiast zaczął pisać.

**Myślałem, że poszedłeś.**

Podrapałem brodę i usiadłem. Nie chciałem zostawać dłużej. Nie było do tego powodu. – Rozmawiałem przez telefon, a w drodze tutaj zatrzymał mnie dr Bronti. Powiedział mi o wniosku, który chcesz podpisać. – Przytaknął i spojrzał w bok.

_Wybacz mu tato…_

– Pamiętasz, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, gdy twój ojciec przyjechał z wizytą i pokazałem mu mój esej, który napisałem do szkoły?

– _Podoba ci się, dziadku? – zapytałem nieśmiało. Chciałem, aby był ze mnie dumny._

_Zmarszczył brwi na mnie i bez zastanowienia porwał mój esej na kawałki. Zniżyłem głowę i naprawdę bardzo starałem się nie płakać. Czy był taki zły? Pani Mary powiedziała, że mamy napisać tylko kilka paragrafów i powiedzieć, kim chcemy zostać, kiedy dorośniemy._

– _Nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco dobry, jak twój ociec – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co sprawiło, że myślałeś, że syn _mordercy _będzie _kiedykolwiek _wystarczająco dobry, aby być jak _mój _syn?_

– Tak twój ojciec mnie traktował. Nigdy nie traktował tak Ema, ponieważ wiedział, że Emmett mu odpowie. Co ja mu kiedykolwiek zrobiłem? Chcesz wiedzieć, co boli bardziej? Nawet, kiedy to się działo ty nigdy nie powiedziałeś słowa – powiedziałem. Moja klatka się ścisnęła, kiedy zacząłem przypominać sobie wiele innych takich okazji, jak uziemił mnie, kiedy narysowałem coś dla Carlisle'a albo, kiedy chodziłem za nim po domu – nawet, kiedy prosiłem o pomoc przy zadaniu z matematyki.

_Jesteś tak głupi chłopcze, że nie potrafisz rozwiązać prostego zadania?_

W ciszy patrzył na mnie, płakał. Poddałem się. Moje emocje tak bardzo walczyły wewnątrz mnie, złość kontra ból. Zasługiwał na złość jaka się we mnie gotowała przez te wszystkie lata, ale najwyraźniej ból wygrywał. Moje oczy ponownie się zaszkliły i będąc szczerym nie chciałem ich powstrzymywać. W pewien sposób to było oczyszczające i właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo tego potrzebuje. Na miejscu mnie zabije, jeśli Will kiedykolwiek poczuje coś takiego do mnie.   


– Kiedyś byłbym dumny, że mój syn bierze z ciebie przykład, a teraz mam tylko nadzieję, że nigdy nie stanę się taki jak ty, ponieważ nigdy nie chcę stracić jego miłości i szacunku w sposób, w jaki ty straciłeś mój – powiedziałem wystarczająco cicho, aby mnie usłyszał.

Skończyłem. Wstałem z krzesła i po raz ostatni na niego spojrzałem. On również wiedział, że to jest ostatni raz, gdy kiedykolwiek mnie widzi. Gdy otworzyłem usta, aby powiedzieć mu do widzenia, monitor zaczął szybko piszczeć. Pielęgniarka wparowała do pokoju i nacisnęła na przycisk, który trzymał w dłoni. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Pielęgniarki i lekarze wpadli do pomieszczenia, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Ktoś próbował wyprowadzić mnie z pomieszczenia, ale to było tak, jakbym został przyklejony do miejsca.

– Zatrzymuje się! – ktoś krzyknął.

Wiele lekarstw zostało wykrzyczane. Wyłapałem jedynie adrenalinę i lidokainę. Moje oczy były wpatrzone w jego zamknięte. W tej chwili coś we mnie zaskoczyło.

– Przestańcie! – zawołałem.

– Wyprowadźcie go stąd – powiedział podirytowany lekarz.

Drzwi się otworzyły i dr Bronti wszedł do środka. – Z drogi Daniels – było wszystkim, co powiedział. Inny lekarz odsunął się i stanął za dr Bronti.

– Przestańcie – powiedziałem ponownie. Dr Bronti odwrócił się, aby na mnie spojrzeć. – To było jego życzenie – wyszeptałem.

„Wybaczam ci" pomyślałem. „Wybaczam ci wszystko, co zrobiłeś." Przygryzłem mocno wargę i wziąłem głęboki oddech.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła w dół mojego policzka i z monitora słychać było stabilny dźwięk.

Odszedł…

– Czas zgonu, 15:03 – powiedział lekarz.

Moje plecy z siłą uderzyły w ścianę i opadłem na ziemię. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które trzeba było załatwić, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić.

Dr Bronti zniżył się do mojego poziomu i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Moje kondolencje, panie Cullen – powiedział. – Zostawię cię z nim na kilka minut. – Przytaknąłem, a on odszedł.

To mogły być sekundy albo minuty, a ja wciąż się nie poruszyłem. Mogłem tylko patrzeć na jego ciało bez życia, które leżało na łóżku. Powoli wstałem i podszedłem do łóżka. Dotknąłem lekko jego policzka i zatrzęsłem się z zimna. Nie wiedziałem, co czuć. Zdjęcie naszej rodziny leżało na jego szafce nocnej, więc podniosłem je i schowałem do mojego portfela.

– Żegnaj – wyszeptałem i po chwili wyszedłem z pokoju. Nie mogłem zostać tam dłużej.

Zobaczyłem jego lekarza stojącego przy stanowisku pielęgniarek, coś pisał. Powiedziałem mu, że zorganizuję, aby dom pogrzebowy to przejął i ładnie odmówiłem autopsji, kiedy ją zalecił. Cierpiał już wystarczająco.

Zdecydowałem się trochę pochodzić, zanim wrócę do domu. Trochę zmieniło się w prawie dwie godziny. Zawołałem taksówkę, podałem adres i poprosiłem, aby wziął dłuższą trasę. Czterdzieści pięć minut później byłem w moim salonie. Potrzebowałem drinka, zanim będę mógł znieść cokolwiek jeszcze. Kogo powinienem poinformować pierwszego? Wypiłem drinka na raz i nalałem sobie kolejnego i bez uświadomienia sobie tego, coś wewnątrz mnie wybuchło.

– Ty skurwysynie! – krzyknąłem i rzuciłem szklanką o ścianę. Kryształ roztrzaskał się na tysiące kawałeczków. Nigdy nie myślałem, że to będzie tak bardzo boleć. Moją następną ofiarą była waza. Podniosłem ją i rzuciłem w innym kierunku.

– Tato! – zawołał Will i wpadł do salonu. – Spokojnie.

W tej chwili nie mogłem się kontrolować. Opadłem na kolana i zacząłem tak bardzo szlochać. Dlaczego to tak bardzo na mnie wpłynęło. Poczułem ramiona syna wokół mnie i przytuliłem go prawie go dusząc.

– Jest dobrze, tato – wyszeptał Will. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zacząłem kołysać nas do przodu i do tyłu, gdy kontynuowałem płacz. – P–proszę, Will – błagałem. – Proszę, nigdy nie pozwól mi być… taki jak on. Obiecaj mi, że jeśli zobaczysz zmianę, po… powiesz mi w tej samej chwili. Nie chcę stać się taki jak on. Obiecaj mi.

Odciągnął się do tyłu i spojrzał mi w oczy, gdy jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć łzami. – Nigdy nie będziesz taki jak on, tato. Nigdy nie będziesz taki jak on – powiedział. – Obiecuje skopać ci dupę, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz zmienić się tak jak on – dokończył i uśmiechnął się.

– Kocham cię tak bardzo i jestem taki przerażony, że cię zawiodę. On mnie zawiódł. Nie chcę powtarzać jego błędów.

– Nie jesteś synem swojego ojca – powiedział z pasją. – Jesteś synem Nany i tak samo jest wujek Em. Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś i przysięgam ci, że nigdy nie zawiedziesz i chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? – zapytał. – Zawsze dla mnie jesteś, próbujesz mi pomóc w nauce, nawet, jeśli to jest proste ćwiczenie z gramatyki, próbujesz spędzić tak wiele czasu, jak masz i w tym samym czasie pomóc Ma, Nanie i wujkowi Emmowi z dziećmi – kontynuował. – Jesteś moim workiem treningowym, kiedy muszę poćwiczyć Tae Kwon Do i grasz na pianinie, gdy ja gram na saksofonie. Kiedy jestem chory nigdy nie opuszczasz mojego boku i każdej nocy, kiedy idę spać, sprawdzasz mnie. Mogę kontynuować przez dnie mówienie ci małych rzeczy, jakie dla robisz dla mnie… nas. Nie masz serca, aby stać się takim jak twój ojciec, więc koniec tego gówna. Nie wspominając, że Jason zazdrości mi, że tam takiego super tatę jak ty. Jego słowa nie moje – dokończył i uśmiechnął się.

Westchnąłem. – Jesteś cholernie super, dzieciaku – uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Jeden kryzys został zażegnany i wkrótce mieliśmy wskoczyć w następny. – Will, Carlisle nie żyje.

Wziął głęboki oddech. – Cholera.

Dokładnie moje słowa. Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły, a moje ciało napięło się. Cholera, Ma tu jest.

– Jest ktoś w domu? – zawołał Charlie.

– Tutaj, dziadku – powiedział Will.

Kiedy wszedł i zobaczył nas w tej pozycji i małą destrukcję, jaką spowodowałem, podszedł do nas. – Co się stało?

– On nie żyje – powiedział Will.

– Kurwa – wyszeptał i mrugnął. – Wiedzą?

– Nie wiem – powiedziałem ostrym głosem. – Jest możliwość, że prywatna pielęgniarka zadzwoniła do Ma.

– Potrzebuję piwa – mruknął komendant i wszedł do kuchni.

Will próbował mnie zająć, pomagając mi wstać i twierdząc, że to czas na upieczenie ciasta. To może zadziałać przez chwilę, ale wciąż. Potrzebuję znaleźć sposób, aby powiedzieć o tym Ma i Bells. Emmett był najłatwiejszą częścią. Kiedy do niego zadzwoniłem, aby mu powiedzieć to było tak, jakby on wiedział. Obiecał przyjść i powiedzieć razem ze mną Ma. Prawie godzinę później Emmett i Rose weszli do domu, każde z nich miało dziecko na rękach.

– O której one tutaj będą? – zapytał Em.

– Bells zadzwoniła do mnie kilka minut temu I powiedziała, że wracają do domu – powiedziałem.

– Dobrze, dobrze.

– Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? – zapytała Rose, gdy siadała obok mnie. – Musiało być ciężko patrzeć, jak odchodzi.

– Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, jak się czuć – powiedziałem prawdomównie. – Czuję się z jakiegoś powodu wykończony.

– Edwardzie, tak działa strata rodzica – zaczęła. Otworzyłem usta, aby powiedzieć jej, że on był wszystkim, ale nie rodzicem dla nas, ale mi przerwała. – Wiem, że był dupkiem, ale nie ważne co zrobił, był. Weźmy na przykład moją mamę. Nigdy się mną nie interesowała i zawsze byłam sama. Kiedy zmarła w tym wypadku to zasmuciło mnie, ponieważ była jedynym rodzicem jakiego miałam.

– Rozumiem, Rose, ale różnica jest taka, że ona się nigdy nie zmieniła. On postanowił zmieć wszystko, kiedy było już za późno.

– Nie ważne czy był za późno czy nie, zdecydował się zmienić, Edwardzie, i tylko to ma znaczenie – powiedziała delikatnie i ścisnęła moje ramię.

Will podszedł, trzymając Chase'a w ramionach i usiadł obok mnie. Za każdym razem, gdy dziecko robiło ruch albo wydawało delikatny dźwięk, mój syn mruczał „O mój Boże" i próbował zabezpieczyć lepiej swoje ręce wokół niego. To było bardzo urocze, patrzeć na mojego syna z dzieckiem. Odkąd dzieci się urodziły, próbował spędzać z nimi tak dużo czasu, jak to możliwe, ponieważ chciał być użyteczny, kiedy nasze się urodzą. To były cholerne wakacje i mój chłopak zamiast dobrze się bawić spędzał swój wolny czas z nimi.

– Czy dzieci będą tak malutkie jak on? – zapytał Will.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Kiedy się urodzą, tak. Ale tak żebyś wiedział, one zazwyczaj są trochę mniejsze.

– Jezu – powiedział. – Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy są przerażeni, kiedy trzymają dzieci. – Delikatnie podniósł swoje ręce i umieścił swój nos w zagłębieniu szyi Chase'a i głęboko odetchnął. – Ugh! To jest obrzydliwe – narzekał i zmarszczył nos.

– Co? – zapytałem.

– Myślę, że właśnie pierdnął, bo jego pupa jest ciepła – powiedział i odwrócił na bok swoją głowę. Moje ciało zaczęło trząść się ze śmiechu.

– Synu, nie sądzę, żeby on pierdnął – zażartował Charlie. – Ma małą niespodziankę w pieluszce dla swojego kuzyna.

– Zwymiotuję – zakrztusił się i podał dziecko Emmettowi.

Kiedy Emmett skończył sprzątać biznes swojego syna, po tym jak gruchał do niego za bycie jego kopią, usłyszeliśmy samochód na odjeździe. Są tutaj.

Zacznijmy przedstawienie…

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i uśmiechnąłem się, gdy zobaczyłem najpierw brzuszek Belli, a następnie jej anielską twarz. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i małymi kroczkami zaczęła zmierzać do mnie. Kiedy usiadła i delikatnie pocałowała mnie w usta, rozejrzała się i spojrzała na wszystkich. Charlie natychmiast zamarł i spojrzał w drugą stronę.

–Tatusiu, wszystko dobrze? – zapytała.

Spojrzał na mnie krótko, a następnie uśmiechnął się do niej. – Jasne, dziecinko. To tylko mały ból głowy.

– Gdzie jest moja rodzinka? – zawołała Ma, gdy zamykała drzwi.

– Kurwa – wyszeptał Emmett.

– Edwardzie? – powiedziała Bella.

– Kocham cię – powiedziałem jej i pocałowałem ją. – Tak bardzo – powiedziałem i poczułem, że moje oczy robią się mokre.

Charlie wyskoczył z kanapy i udał się do Ma, kiedy zobaczył, że trzyma ona kilka toreb. – Pozwól, że ci z tym pomogę, kochanie.

Czy on ją właśnie nazwał kochaniem? Co do cholery?

– W porządku, Charlie – uśmiechnęła się. – Nie są cięż… – przerwała nagle, gdy jej oczy wylądowały na mnie.

Torby wypadły z jej rąk i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Podniosła rękę do ust, zbladła i potrząsnęła głową. Wiedziała. Jej oczy wywróciły się, gdy zaczęła upadać, Charlie złapał ją w swoje ramiona.

– Ma! – Emmett i ja zawołaliśmy w tym samym momencie i po chwili byliśmy obok niej.

Dzieci zaczęły płakać, William pobiegł na górę, a Bella wraz z Rose próbowały uspokoić maluchy. Charlie usiadł na kanapie z Ma na kolanach, delikatnie klepiąc jej policzek.

– Daj mi ją – powiedziałem i próbowałem wziąć ją w ramiona.

– Mam ją – powiedział Charcie, nie odrywając od niej oczu.

– Daj…

– Powiedziałem, że ją mam – powiedział Charlie i spojrzał na mnie.

Co do _cholery?_

– Tutaj – powiedział bezdechu Will, podając mi sole trzeźwiące i pobiegł do kuchni. Wrócił ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego i paczką krakersów. – Przyniosłem krakersy na wypadek, gdyby była chora.

Używając soli trzeźwiących udało nam się ją obudzić. – Tutaj jesteś, skarbie – wyszeptał Charlie. – Przeraziłaś nas.

_Skarbie?_

Charilie pomógł jej usiąść i wypić małe łyki soku. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi położyła szklankę na stoliku do kawy i zaczęła płakać. Żadne z nas nie powiedziało ani słowa. Uklęknąłem przed nią i położyłem swoją głowę na jej kolanach.

– Co się stało? – zapytała.

– Miał zatrzymanie akcji serca. Na początku lekarze próbowali sprowadzić go do życia, ale przerwałem im – powiedziałem, patrząc jej w oczy.

– C–co?

– Ma, wcześniej tego ranka poprosił dr Bronti o wniosek DNR. Nie chciał żyć… to było jego życzenie. Poinformował mnie chwilę zanim to się stało i zanim Emmett wyszedł – powiedziałem i oczyściłem gardło. Było takie suche.

– To prawda, mamo – powiedział Emmett. – W ten sposób było lepiej. Bardziej by cierpiał.

Przytaknęła i zaczęła bardziej płakać. Pozwoliliśmy jej na to przez kilka minut, a ja zająłem moje miejsce obok Belli. Złączyła razem nasze palce i ścisnęła moją dłoń. Moja piękna Bella. Była moim domem, moim schronieniem. Charlie podał Ma chusteczkę i wytarła oczy. Ciężko westchnęła i spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się i doceniła jego gest. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, on pocałował jej czubek i przytulił ją.

_Co do cholery! _

Zmrużyłem na niego oczy, a on oczyścił gardło, wyprostowując się.

– Musimy zadzwonić do wujka J – zaczęła Ma. – Są rzeczy, które będą musiały zostać uzgodnione.

– Zadzwoniłem do niego, gdy tu jechałem – powiedział Emmett. – Będzie tutaj na pogrzeb i również, aby z nami porozmawiać. Chce, aby wszyscy byli obecni.

≈**Ж≈**

Pogrzeb odbył się trzy dni po jego śmierci. Wujek J był obecny wraz z synami i żoną. Kilku jego kolegów z Forks pojawiło się i oczywiście rady z różnych firm, które odziedziczył po śmierci Gregorego. Na początku myśleliśmy, że lepiej będzie pochować go w Forks, ale Ma nie chciała o tym w ogóle słyszeć. Chciała go tutaj. Bella wzięła wole w pracy na resztę ciąży, ponieważ robiła się większa i jej stopy nie pomagały, nie wspominając, że moi chłopcy robili zapasy w jej łonie.

Charlie to inna historia. Nigdy nie opuszczał jej boku, zawsze był jej cieniem, aby pomóc jej w czymkolwiek. Byli jak magnesy, ona się poruszała – on się poruszał. Wczoraj, późnym wieczorem, Bella chciała kawałek ciasta, które jej zrobiliśmy. Nałożyła na nie kwarantannę – nikt nie miał pozwolenia, aby je dotknąć. Zszedłem po schodach tak cicho, jak to możliwe, a kiedy odwróciłem się, aby iść do kuchni zastałem Ma i Charliego na kanapie: on siedział, a Ma miała głowę na jego kolanach, kiedy on bawił się jej włosami. Mówiąc, że byłem zdziwiony będzie nieporozumieniem. Może było coś między nimi, a może nie. Może on był po prostu miły, z powodu rzeczy przez jakiego ona przeszła.

Wujek J i jego synowie, Bryan i Rick, mieli przyjechać za godzinę. Ciocia Sheila, znając powód ich wizyty i fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nie była w Chicago postanowiła pójść na zakupy, aby nie przeszkadzać. Marcus był na tyle miły, że dał mi kilka dni wolnego, abym mógł być z rodziną po śmierci Carlisle'a.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytała Bella, gdy owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej klatki.

– O rzeczach jakie zdarzyły się przez ostatnie kilka dni – westchnąłem. – Ma jest naprawdę spokojna i to mnie przeraża.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała i oparła brodę na mojej klatce.

– Oczekiwałem, że będzie trochę… inna.

– To znaczy?

– Bells, ona nie uroniła nawet łzy na pogrzebie. Nie chcę, aby chowała wszystkie emocje wewnątrz siebie. To nie jest dobre – powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w czoło.

– Wiesz, Charlie bardzo pomaga Esme – powiedziała. – Co jest właściwie dobre, ponieważ próbuje powstrzymać jej umysł od myślenia. Wiesz co robili dzisiaj rano?

_Grali może w migdałkowy hokej? Zwymiotuję! Nic się nie dzieje, _mówił mój przerażony umysł.

– Esme zaciągnęła Charliego do ciastkarni, aby kupić pojemniki na ciastka – zachichotała. – Biedny Charlie, kiedy wrócili kilka godzin temu był chwilę od zwymiotowania.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Mam pojęcie, co znaczą zakupy z Ma. Po prostu chcę, aby czuła się dobrze, wiesz?

– Wiem, aniele – powiedziała i nagle jęknęła. – Dalej chłopaki – wyszeptała i pogłaskała brzuch, gdy siadła. – Nie kopcie tak mocno mamy.

Uśmiechnąłem się, uklęknąłem przed nią i pocałowałem jej brzuch. – Cześć, chłopaki. Dobrze się tam bawicie? – zapytałem i umieściłem na nim swoje dłonie. – Wasz starszy brat też bardzo kopał. Przynajmniej tak mówiła mama. Teraz wiecie, że już was bardzo kocham, więc byłbym wdzięczny, jeśli zrobicie przysługę swojemu staruszkowi i przestaniecie się tam bić. Nie chcecie skrzywdzić mamy, dobrze? – dokończyłem i westchnąłem. Poczułem mocne uderzenie i uśmiechnąłem się. – Widzicie, wiedziałem, że posłuchacie.

Bella pochyliła się i pocałowała czubek mojej głowy. Mój Boże, tak bardzo jej potrzebuje. Złapałem ją z tyłu szyi i przycisnąłem moje usta do niej. Oboje głośno jęknęliśmy z tego małego, ale jakże mocnego kontaktu. Przesunąłem moją dłoń na jej pierś i sutki przywitały mnie natychmiast. Oderwałem swoje usta od jej i ściągnąłem moją koszulkę, gdy Bella walczyła ze swoją. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona warknęła.

– Zamknij się i pomóż mi – domagała, gdy jej twarz zarumieniła się.

Gdy jej koszulka zniknęła z drogi, dziewczynki były moim głównym skupieniem. Stawały się większe, również z powodu ciąży. Wziąłem jej sutek do ust, a ona jęknęła z przyjemności. Słodkie, powolne i delikatne ruchy stawały się mocniejsze z każdą chwilą. Bella zmagała się z moim rozporkiem przez chwilę, ale wkrótce była na kolanach, liżąc i bawiąc się moim fiutem.

– Kurwa, taa – ciężko odetchnąłem. Jej usta były niebem. Wciąż lizała i przygryzała zębami główkę, a ja naprawdę mocno próbowałem nie zatracić się jak szesnastoletni prawiczek.

Cóż, _wybaczcie mi! _Trzy miesiące to bardzo długi okres posuchy.

Złapałem ją za ręce i podniosłem do góry. – Połóż się – poleciłem. Górowałem nad nią i powoli lizałem jej szyję. Zatrzęsła się i mocno szarpnęła za moje włosy z tyłu głowy, sprawiając, że syknąłem. Pociągnąłem jej dresowe spodnie i majtki w dół tak szybko jak to możliwe, przygryzając delikatnie wyeksponowaną skórę. Była taka delikatna i pachniała wyjątkowo, ten fakt doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Nigdy nie będzie dla mnie żadnej innej, moja Bella była po prostu… wszystkim.

– Edwardzie, proszę – błagała.

– Wszystko dla ciebie – powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją z pasją. Delikatnie rozszerzyłem jej nogi i potarłem kciukiem o jej cipkę.

– Kurwa – ryknęła. Uśmiechnąłem się wchodząc w nią powoli… sprowadzając się do domu po takim długim czasie nieobecności. To gówno ponownie się nie zdarzy. Zacząłem się poruszać delikatnymi ruchami, ponieważ nieważne jak napaleni byliśmy, nie chciałem skrzywdzić jej albo dzieci.

„_Hej, tato, pamiętasz ten czas, gdy byłeś z Ma, kiedy była w ciąży i uderzyłeś w coś swoją rzeczą? To było moje oko!"_

– Edwardzie – warknęła Bella. Spojrzałem na nią. – Skup się! Nie krzywdzisz ich. Teraz, ruszaj się.

– Bell…

Coś błysnęło w jej oczach i słabo się uśmiechnęła. – Edwardzie – mruczała.

– Co, kochanie?

– Chce spróbować czegoś innego niż zwykle robimy – uśmiechnęła się i uniosła na łokciach.

– Och – było moją inteligentom odpowiedzią.

– Och, taak – uśmiechnęła się i poruszyła brwiami.

– I to jest?

Uklęknęła i zaczęła całować moją szczękę, zanim jej usta dosięgły do mojego ucha. – Chcę cię ujeżdżać – powiedziała i przygryzła moją małżowinę uszną.

– Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – mruczałem. Ona doprowadzi mnie do śmierci.

Pchnęła mnie na dół i poruszyła się na moim fiucie. To była najgorętsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem: jej zaokrąglony brzuszek, pełne piersi i opuchnięte usta. Odchyliła się do tyłu i złapała mnie mocno, sprawiając że głośno jęknąłem. Poruszyłem lekko moimi biodrami i w końcu w nią wszedłem. Bella odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i jęknęła, gdy byłem w niej całkowicie. Poruszała swoimi biodrami do przodu i do tyłu, a później dookoła.

– Och, Boże – wyszeptała trzęsącym się głosem. – Tak dobrze.

Umieściłem moje dłonie na jej biodrach i pomogłem jej się poruszyć. Na początku to nie było nic dzikiego, ponieważ nie mogło. Oboje jednak potrzebowaliśmy więcej. Trzymałem ją prosto i zacząłem poruszać moimi biodrami jeszcze szybciej, a potem prawie szalenie. Chciałem ją usłyszeć, chciałem jej posmakować. Przewróciłem ją na plecy, otrzymując mały protest od niej i obniżyłem się przed jej lśniącą cipką. Ten jej zapach… polizałem ją od łechtaczki do jej cipki, a następnie skupiłem się na niej. Włożyłem w nią dwa palce, a ona głośno jęknęła.

– Teraz, teraz, Bells – uśmiechnąłem się. – Musisz być trochę ciszej.

Ponownie jęknęła, gdy kontynuowałem moje zadanie, a ona złapała poduszkę i przyciągnęła ją do ust. Kontynuowałem droczenie jej zanim miałem dość.

– Oprzyj się na kolanach i łokciach, kochanie – powiedziałem, a ona ochoczo przytaknęła, sprawiając, że zachichotałem.

– O mój Boże – syknęła, gdy wszedłem w nią.

Nie traciłem więcej czasu. Ponownie zacząłem się poruszać i znowu, a ona też pchała. Wiedziałem, że nie mogłem ich zranić, ponieważ książka o dzieciach tak mówiła i także Bella, i jej lekarz.

– Szybciej, Edwardzie – jęknęła, a ja tak zrobiłem. – Ooooch, właśnie tak.

– Kurwa, tęsknie za nami w ten sposób – jęknąłem. – Jesteśmy ideałem, kochanie.

Przejechałem palcami po jej kręgosłupie i zakręciłem biodrami. Była blisko i czułem jak zaciska się wokół mnie. Ponownie ścisnęła poduszkę i ukryła twarz, aby wyciszyć krzyki. Złapałem ją mocno za biodra i szybciej poruszałem, zanim oboje nie osiągnęliśmy naszego spełnienia. Położyłem czoło na jej plecach i na chwilę wziąłem głęboki oddech. Odsunąłem się od niej, a Bella opadła na bok i odwróciła się z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– To było fantastyczne – powiedziała bezdechu. Nachyliłem się nad nią i delikatnie ją pocałowałem. – Na pewno zrobimy to później.

– Uh huh – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. – Lepiej wykąpmy się, ponieważ wkrótce ktoś będzie pukał do tych drzwi.

≈**Ж≈**

Weszliśmy do salonu tylko kilka chwil przed przyjazdem wujka J i chłopaków. Wszyscy cicho rozmawiali, a Will siedział na ławce przy pianinie. Gdy nas zobaczył jego cała twarz stała się czerwona, a ja przechyliłem moją głowę na bok. Co się z nim dzieje? Pomogłem Belli usiąść i musnąłem jej usta, zanim poszedłem do niego.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytałem go. Will krótko na mnie spojrzał i przytaknął, patrząc w bok. – Jesteś pewien? – przytaknął. – Nie wyglądasz – powiedziałem wytykając jego kłamstwo.

– Tato, byłbyś tak zażenowany jak ja jestem – wyszeptał.

– Gadaj dziecko –powiedziałem. Nie może być tak źle.

– Po prostu powiedzmy, że Nana wysłała mnie do waszego pokoju kilka minut temu – mruknął i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Jezu! – Więc teraz wiesz, dlaczego nie chcę o tym gadać.

– Will – zacząłem, ale mi przerwał.

– Zrobimy interes. Nie będziemy o tym gadać, a ja będę próbować naprawdę mocno, aby zapomnieć, że przeraziłeś mnie na całe życie, dobrze?

– Cholera, przepraszam, Will – przeprosiłem i ukryłem mój wstyd w dłoniach.

– Po prostu następnym razem bądźcie cicho. Mamy starszych w domu – delikatnie się zaśmiał.

W tej chwili Ma wyszła z kuchni, trzymając tacę pełną kubków ze świeżo zrobioną kawą. Charlie natychmiast poszedł jej pomóc. Przewróciłem oczami na ten widok i poszedłem, aby usiąść obok Belli, ciągnąć ze sobą Willa. Bryan i Rick, chłopcy wujka J byli dokładnym przeciwieństwem siebie. Rick był wyluzowanym chłopakiem, a Bryan był formalny. Nigdy nie lubił marnować czasu, kiedy biznes wchodził w grę, zawsze w garniturze i z poważnym wyglądem. Przez chwilę obserwowałem moich kuzynów i uśmiechnąłem się. B miał na sobie garnitur od Armaniego, gdyż to była jego ulubiona marka, a Rick miał na sobie czarne jeansy, szarą koszulkę i czapkę Mariners.

Bryan zdecydował, że to był czas, aby przejść do interesów. Otworzył walizkę i wyciągnął jakieś dokumenty, ustawiając je przed wujkiem J. Wyszeptał coś do ucha ojca, a ten przytaknął.

– Chciałbym, abym nie musiał tego robić, ale niestety muszę. Bardziej albo mniej większość z was zna powód, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy – zaczął wujek J. – Dwa dni przed wyjazdem Carlisle'a z Seattle, odwiedził mnie w moim biurze i polecił, aby obaj moi synowie byli obecni. Wyraził swoje życzenie, aby zmienić je na wolę. Skoro byłem jego prawnikiem przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat nie mogłem odmówić. Nie ważne jak sprawy się skończyły, wciąż był rodziną – przerwał. Charlie złapał Ma za rękę i pocałował jej kłykcie, wysyłając jej cichą wiadomość.

– Proszę pana? – delikatnie zawołał Will.

– Wujku Jay, synu – powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

– Czy jest możliwość, że moja rodzina będzie smutna przez rzeczy, jakie powiesz? – zapytał mój syn. – Ponieważ, jak widać moja Ma – kontynuował i wskazał na brzuch Belli – … nie może się denerwować.

Wujek J spojrzał na mnie i mrugnął. „Taa wujku, to mój chłopak!" pomyślałem zadowolony z siebie. W tej chwili chciałem go mocno wyściskać. Jakby Bella mogła czytać mi w myślach, poklepała małą przestrzeń między nami i poprosiła, aby Will przyszedł i usiadł.

– Will, nie mogę ci powiedzieć czy to ją zdenerwuje, czy nie. Myślę, że nie. Poza tym jest małe odniesienie do niej, więc musi tutaj być – powiedział szczerze. – To długi list odnoszący się do was wszystkich z prawnymi aspektami do tego. – Will przytaknął, ale wciąż był czujny.

Wziął małą kupkę papieru w ręce i oczyścił gardło. – Waszyngton, czternasty czerwca. Moja droga Esme, jeśli Jared czyta ci ten list to znaczy, że ja nie żyję. Wiem, że żadna ilość przeprosin nigdy nie będzie wystarczająca za całą krzywdę i emocjonalne zamieszanie, jakie tobie spowodowałem. Jestem jedynym, którego należy winić i nikogo innego. Głównie mnie należy winić, ponieważ pozwoliłem, aby miłość jaką kiedyś czułem do mojego ojca weszła między naszą rodzinę. Jedynie mnie należy winić, ponieważ po prostu pozwoliłem człowiekowi manipulować sobą w każdy możliwy sposób, tylko dlatego, że on nie miał w pewnym momencie tego, co ja, kochającej rodziny i dwóch synów, których każdy mężczyzna by zazdrościł.

– Zdiagnozowano u mnie chorobę tętnic wieńcowych dwa dni przed tym, jak wszystko rozpadło się w Chicago. Katastrofa jak ta była potrzebna, aby przypomnieć mi, że właściwie mam serce. W tym czasie mój przypadek był do odratowania, ale zdecydowałem inaczej. To była cena jaką musiałem zapłacić za wszystko, co zrobiłem każdemu z was. Po prostu chciałem zacząć rekompensatę, przynajmniej tego, co można naprawić, zaczynając od Belli. Spłacenie jej pożyczki było najmniejszą rzeczą, jaką mogłem zrobić dla niej i jej syna. Dzień, w którym zmusiłem ją do tego, co zrobiła został wypalony w mojej głowie do dzisiaj.

Wujek kontynuował czytanie, przypominając nam o chwilach, jakie dzieliliśmy. Ma opierała się o ramię Charliego z zamkniętymi oczami, cicho płacząc. Emmett był zagubiony w swoim własnym świecie. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć jego działań. Nie ważne jak wiele listów napisze. Zaczął od Emmetta i od tego jak bardzo był z niego dumny, że stał się takim człowiekiem, wraz z wieloma przeprosinami.

– Edwardzie – powiedział wujek. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, że on patrzy na kartkę. – Pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy twoja mama i Emmett spędzili weekend w Seattle? Miałeś wtedy osiem lat. Miałem wolny dzień od szpitala i pojechaliśmy nad Lake Crescent. Tego dnia nauczyłem cię pływać. Nie mogę przypomnieć jak wiele dni chełpiłeś się przed bratem, że umiesz pływać jak delfin. Małe chwile jak ta powinny być jedynymi do zapamiętania. Uważaj to za moje ostatnie życzenie, proszę, synu, pamiętaj tylko te chwile, a nie te, których nie powinieneś przeżyć. Nie zatruwaj swojego umysłu tym jak cię traktowałem i nigdy nie powtarzaj moich błędów. Poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby twój syn kiedykolwiek pozwolił ci dosięgnąć tego momentu. Jest idealną mieszanką swojej matki i ciebie. Jestem z niego dumny, ponieważ nawet w jego wieku jego umysł jest jego własny i wie czego chce i czego potrzebuje.

– Williamie, nigdy się nie zmieniaj. Masz w sobie cechy charakteru, jakich nie mają nawet dorośli. Pielęgnuj każdą chwilę, jaką masz ze swoją rodziną i wiedz, że miałem szczęście poznając ciebie. Dziękuje, że pozwoliłeś mi, abym powiedział ci rzeczy, które teraz uświadamiam sobie, że nie powinienem mówić. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że ze wszystkich rzecz o jakie mogłeś prosić, poprosiłeś o szczerość. Na koniec przynajmniej dla ciebie mogłem uhonorować twoje życzenie. Nigdy nie pozwól, aby ktoś wszedł pomiędzy ciebie i ludzi, których kochasz najbardziej. To nie jest tego warte, a ból będzie niewyobrażalny – czytał wujek J. Wypił połowę swojej wody i potem kontynuował.

– Rosalie, dziękuje za próbę przypomnienia mi, że niektórzy ludzie nie dbają o pieniądze. Dziękuje, że uszczęśliwiasz mojego syna. Mam nadzieję, że twoje życie będzie pełne radości. Przepraszam za złe ocenienie twojej osoby. Mój syn jest błogosławiony, że ma ciebie.

– Moja Essie, gdy słońce mojego życia zachodzi, uświadamiam sobie jedną rzecz. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie zrobiłem, ze wszystkich, które powiedziałem, jedynie jedna rzecz się nigdy nie zmieniła i to jest moja miłość do ciebie. Zawsze byłaś moją kawową dziewczyną, słodką, małą istotą w fartuchu w delikatne kwiaty. Nigdy nie zapomnę uroczego rumieńca, jaki miałaś, kiedy nasze oczy spotkały się po raz pierwszy. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak twoje oczy świeciły się w dniu naszego ślubu. Nigdy nie miałem na myśli rzeczy, które ci powiedziałem, musisz to wiedzieć. Byłem tylko zgorzkniały przez rzeczy, jakie zrobiłem. Zawsze cię kochałem i wybacz mi, że nie mówiłem ci tego wystarczającą ilość razy.

– Charlesie Aaronie Swan, dziękuje ci z głębi mojego serca za bycie ojcem, którym nigdy nie byłem dla moich synów, ale głównie dla Edwarda. Wybacz mi za zranienie twojej rodziny – dokończył wujek i złożył list. Otworzył szarą kopertę i Bryan wyjął kolejne papiery. To się nigdy nie skończy.

≈**Ж≈**

Zanim wujek skończył czytać ostatnią wolę Carlisle'a, usta wszystkich dosięgły ziemi. To nie było nic skomplikowanego, ale było miejsce, które nas zszokowało. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że on zrobi coś takiego. Musiał nad tym długo myśleć.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział Will, marszcząc brwi.

– Czego nie łapiesz, dziecko? – zapytał Rick.

–Większości – powiedział mój syn zmieszany. – Dla każdego narodzonego dziecka zostanie założony fundusz powierniczy w wysokości pięciu milionów. W ten sposób upewnia się, że każde dziecko będzie ustawione do końca życia. Zostawia domy w całym kraju dla mojego taty i wujka. Kupił Nanie dwa sklepy po obu stronach jej piekarni, aby mogła się rozwijać, również dom i chatkę w Forks. Wpłacił również pieniądze na nasze konta. Dla dziadka zostawił dom nad jeziorem i tą dziwną łódź, ponieważ on lubi ryby. Jak do tej pory dobrze? – zapytał Ricka. Rick w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się. – Nie rozumiem tej części o firmach.

Rick oparł się i zaczął wyjaśniać. – Skoro mój ojciec, brat i ja jesteśmy powiernikami tej części, spróbuję to lepiej wytłumaczyć. Twój dziadek wyznaczył mojego tatę jako tymczasowego właściciela, mojego brata jako tymczasowego CFO, a mnie jako tymczasowego CEO jego firm. Będziemy prowadzić firmy, zanim ty nie osiągniesz wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat. Twoje rodzeństwo i kuzynostwo również dostanie swoją część w wieku dwudziestu pięciu. To zostało zrobione, ponieważ Carlisle nie chciał, aby firmy zostały sprzedane. Teraz jest taka umowa. Ta decyzja może zostać podjęta, kiedy ostatnie z dzieci twojego wujka albo twojego taty będzie miało dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– Co jeśli nie chcę być zamieszany? – zapytał Will. – Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, co chcę w życiu robić.

– Nie musisz – powiedział Rick. – Wystarczająco nam ufał, aby pozwolić nam być u władzy, zanim któreś z was się na to zdecyduje. Masz przed sobą sporo czasu. Możesz nie chcieć iść w jego ślady, ale jedno z twojego rodzeństwa albo kuzynostwa może. Jeśli nie chcesz mieć z tym nic wspólnego, kiedy reszta osiągnie odpowiedni wiek możesz sprzedać im swoją część lub podarować ją. Musisz zrozumieć, że twój dziadek nie wybrał twojej zawodowej przyszłości. Ty wybierzesz, czy chcesz za tym iść, czy nie.

Will przygryzł wargę, bardziej zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał… tak jak reszta z nas. To było mądre posunięcie ze strony Carlisle'a.

– Wiem, że jesteś rodziną, więc nie obraź się. Skąd wiem, że nie zrobisz czegoś, aby wszystko przejąć? – zapytał Will.

Wujek J uśmiechnął się. – I w tym momencie wkraczam ja. Rick może wyznaczać różnych dyrektorów, ale ja mam nad tym władzę. Carlisle wyznaczył zarząd ludzi, którzy są ekspertami w swojej dziedzinie. Jeśli, któryś z nich będzie próbował coś spaprać, zwołam zebranie zarządu i po głosowaniu wyznaczymy innego CEO. Ale jeśli ceni swoje wsparcie – zachichotał – niczego nie zrobi, ponieważ odpalę bombę Sheila i to nie będzie ładna rzecz. Poza tym ciocia Sheila ma magistra z biznesu, więc również zna się na rzeczy – dokończył i mrugnął. – Możemy zawsze ją zatrudnić jako konsultanta albo twój tato i wujek mogą wyznaczyć jakiego chcą.

Mój syn zniżył głowę, mocno myśląc. Bella patrzyła na mnie zmartwiona. Potrząsnąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. „Wszystko będzie dobrze", cicho ją zapewniłem. Przytaknęła i pogłaskała swój brzuszek.

– Papa? – Will powiedział po włosu. – Mi aiuterai?3

Westchnąłem. – Faro' tutto quello che posso. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało. –Non so molto di affari.4

Lo faremo insieme. Non preoccuparti 5– powiedział i odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Ricka.

Insieme6 – powiedziałem i przytaknąłem.

Will natychmiast skupił swój wzrok na Ricku, w nikłej próbie bycia przerażającym. – Jesteś rodziną, więc ci ufam. Oszukaj mnie raz – wstydź się, oszukaj mnie dwa razy – wstyd na mnie. Nie lubię się wstydzić. Nie daję drugiej szansy tym, którzy na to nie zasługują i ostatnie, ale nie najmniej ważne mam czarny pas, a mój dziadek wraz z tatą są w oddziale. Wiedzą jak ukryć ciało, jeśli to potrzebne bez zastania złapanym.

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. – Jasne, że wiemy dzieciaku – powiedziałem.

Nie miało znaczenia czy to, co do tej pory usłyszałem, podobało mi się czy nie. To było coś, co mój syn, bratanek i bratanica i każdy kto zdecyduje się przyłączyć do naszej rodziny musi zrobić. Postaram się mu pomóc tak, jak będę mógł. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale przynajmniej spróbuje.

Gdy Emmett i ja podpisaliśmy kilka dokumentów, mój brat i Rose wyszli. Ma i Charlie pomogli Belli pójść do naszej sypialni, a Willa nie mogłem nigdzie znaleźć. Moi kuzyni czekali na swojego ojca na dworze, gdyż wujek został z tyłu.

– Edwardzie, wiem że jest wiele do przemyślenia. Emmett i ty zajmujecie to samo miejsce w moim sercu, co moi synowie. Pomogę wam ze wszystkim, co potrzebujecie. Tylko dlatego, że podpisałeś kilka dokumentów nie to znaczy, że musisz wszystko wypełnić. Możemy jednak o tym porozmawiać innym razem, bo muszę iść. Jeśli zostawię twoją ciotkę jeszcze dłużej, będę spłukany – zachichotał.

– Muszę o tym dużo pomyśleć i poinformuje cię o naszej decyzji – powiedziałem i poklepałem go po plecach.

– Mam coś dla ciebie. Twój tato zostawił to, abym ci dał po jego śmierci – powiedział i podał mi szarą kopertę. – Był dobrym człowiekiem, Edwardzie, ale niestety zajęło mu sporo czasu przypomnienie o tym.

– Taa, był – wyszeptałem.

Gdy tylko wyszedł, poszedłem do salonu i nalałem sobie drinka. Usiadłem i umieściłem kopertę na stoliku do kawy. Nie wiedziałem czy chcę ją otworzyć, czy nie. Orzeźwiając się, położyłem szklankę, podniosłem kopertę i otworzyłem ją. Moje oczy zaświeciły się łzami, gdy ujrzałem niekończącą się liczbę obrazków, które dla niego namalowałem. Gapiłem się na nie, jeden za drugim, gdy przypominałem sobie każdy czas, gdy dawałem mu je. Do tego dnia on zachował je wszystkie. Ostatnia kartka papieru była złożona i zobaczyłem na niej napisane moje imię. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i otworzyłem ją.

_**Zawsze będę z tobą, nie zapomnij**_

_**Tylko spójrz przez ramię, będę tam.**_

_**Na zawsze mój mały mralarz,**_

_**Tato.**_

1 W oryginale jest ptainter.

2 Tekst piosenki Phila Collinsa – „Father to son". Piosenkę możecie pobrać z chomika.

3 Tato. Pomożesz mi?

4 Tak bardzo, jak będę mógł. Ponieważ nie mam żadnego pojęcia o biznesie.

5 Zrobimy to razem. Nie martw się.

6 Razem.


	23. Rozdział 21:TalksAnd unexpected visitors

**Rozdział 21**

**beta: rodzynka_**

– Przysięgam – jęknęła Bells i pomasowała brzuch. – Jednego dnia złamią mi żebra.

Zachichotałem i pocałowałem jej czoło. Tydzień temu weszła w trzydziesty siódmy tydzień ciąży i była _ogromna. _Mieliśmy dzisiaj iść na nasze cotygodniowe badanie USG, ale zostało ono zrobione dzień wcześniej, ponieważ jej lekarz wyjeżdżał. Will był podekscytowany widokiem chłopców. Nawet żartował o ich _rozmiarze _i jaki jest z nich dumny.

– Im robią się więksi to moją mniej przestrzeni – uśmiechnąłem się. – Po prostu chcę, aby już tutaj byli. – Zwinęła się bliżej mnie i westchnęła.

– Jeszcze trzy tygodnie, aniele, a potem niekończące się noce bezsenności. Musimy zacząć myśleć o imionach – powiedziała Bella.

– A co z wyborami Willa? – zapytałem.

– Powiedział, że nie poda imion. Chce najpierw zobaczyć chłopców, a potem zdecydować, co bardziej pasuje.

– Więc, gdzie tu jest problem?

– Problem jest, że szukał online więcej informacji o imieniu Dickens. Teraz to najgorsze imię na świecie. Kto chce być nazywany Dick albo Dickey? – jęczała.

Zacząłem się śmiać. – Wow, masz dużego fiuta, Dick.1

Bella uderzyła mnie w klatkę. – To jest po prostu okropne! Ugh! Żaden mój syn nie będzie nazywał się Dick – protestowała, a następnie krótko na mnie spojrzała i przygryzła wargę. – Właściwie o czymś myślałam i mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że się zgodzisz.

– I co to jest? – zapytałem i pocałowałem ją w nos.

– Chcę nazwać jednego z synów po tobie – wyszeptała.

– Edward, ech? – powiedziałem i zmarszczyłem nos.

– Moglibyśmy nazywać go Eddie, aby uni… – powiedziała figlarnie, ale przerwałem jej.

– Po moim trupie – warknąłem żartobliwie i zaatakowałem jej szyję. Zachichotała i osunęła moją głowę.

– Kochanie, mógłbyś przynieś mi trochę ciasta serowego? Chłopcy są głodni – uśmiechnęła się. Uśmiechnąłem się i przytaknąłem.

– Wszystko do moich ukochanych. Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytałem, gdy zakładałem moje spodnie od piżamy.

– Co powiesz na czekoladę, którą zrobisz? – uśmiechnęła się.

Mrugnąłem i wyszedłem. Upewniłem się, że nie wydałem żadnego dźwięku wychodząc z pokoju, ponieważ było dopiero w pół do ósmej. Nie chciałem nikogo obudzić. Gdy miałem wyjść z małego korytarza zobaczyłem, że Will wychodzi ze swojego pokoju, sprawdzając czy nikogo nie ma. Widoczne było, że dopiero wstał. Co było bardziej widoczne?Fakt, że zakrywał swoje klejony mimo piżamą.

_Może musiał siku._

Westchnąłem. Naprawdę będę musiał z nim porozmawiać. Kurwa, to będzie dziwaczne.

Gdy zniknął z pola widzenia poszedłem do kuchni i zacząłem przygotowywać czekoladę dla Belli. Zacząłem przeładowywać swoją głowę, jak mam zacząć tą rozmowę.

_Synu porozmawiajmy o dziewczynkach i co jest ukryte pod ich spódniczkami._

– Nie – powiedziałem do siebie i potrząsnąłem głową.

„Może powinienem kupić mu magazyn pornograficzny", pomyślałem sobie.

– Będę chory – wyszeptałem z obrzydzeniem.

_Synu, myślę, że już czas, abyś poznał kilka rzeczy. Między chłopcami i dziewczynkami są pewne podobieństwa jak dwa ramiona, dwie nogi, nos, usta i dwoje oczu. Ale czego możesz nie wiedzieć to to, że nasze strefy intymne się różnią._

– Jezu – powiedziałem i uderzyłem się w czoło.

Ustawiłem wszystko na tacy i udałem się z powrotem do Belli. Gdy przechodziłem koło pokoju Willa, słyszałem, że porusza się wokół i zamyka szafki, ale nie chciałem go niepokoić. Musiałem pomyśleć, jak ostrożnie do niego podjeść, ponieważ wiedziałem, że on tego nie zrobi. Westchnąłem i otworzyłem drzwi do naszej sypialni. Gdy ustawiłem tacę na kolanach Belli, spojrzała na mnie.

– Wydajesz się zaniepokojony. Co się dzieje? – zapytała.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i szarpnąłem za włosy. – Muszę porozmawiać z Willem i nie wiem, jak zacząć temat.

– I chodzi o?

– Męskie sprawy – mruknąłem.

Bella jęknęła. – Edward, on jest tylko chłopcem.

Przewróciłem oczami. – Nastoletni chłopak, który prawdopodobnie obudził się z… Spójrz, on ma już prawie czternaście lat, Bells. Rzeczy, um, dzieją się mu podczas snu i muszę mu wytłumaczyć, że to jest normalne.

Jej twarz była czerwona w kilka chwil, pociągnęła nosem, a potem otwarły się wrota narzekania. – On tak szybko dorasta – narzekała.

– Wiem, kochanie – powiedziałem.

– Teraz to Will, a w mgnieniu oka to będą chłopcy, a później wylecą roztwierając skrzydła i będziemy sami – płakała.

– Nie, jeśli będziemy mieć kilka munchkins po chłopcach – zachichotałem.

Bella podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. – Jestem kobietą, Edwardzie, a nie królikiem!

– Nie kiedy pieprzymy się jak króliki, kochanie – uśmiechnąłem się.

Uderzyła mnie wierzchem dłoni w klatkę i pozwólcie, że wam coś powiem. Kiedy ktoś jest bez koszulki to gówno boli. – Dupek!

– Uh huh – uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją.

Piszczenie szafki na korytarzu złamało nasze zaklęcie. Wiedziałem, że to Will, więc wstałem. – Dlaczego nie zaczniesz jeść śniadania? Wrócę za chwilę. – Bella przytaknęła i wyszedłem z pokoju.

Will przeszukiwał szafkę, mrucząc do siebie. Przejechałem dłonią po włosach i oczyściłem gardło. – Wezmę to dla ciebie.

Lekko podskoczył i nagle podłoga stała się bardzo interesująca. Złapałem prześcieradło i ścisnąłem jego ramię. – Chodźmy – powiedziałem delikatnie.

Gdy weszliśmy do jego pokoju, zobaczyłem jego rozebrane łóżko i jeden kosz na pranie w rogu jego szafki nocnej. Usłyszałem, jak pociągnął nosem i spojrzałem na niego. Ponownie patrzył na ziemię. Kurwa, to będzie dziwaczne.

– Zrobię z jednej strony ty zrób z drugiej – powiedziałem i pokierowałem go. Przytaknął i bez spojrzenia na mnie podszedł do swojego boku. Kiedy ścieliliśmy jego łóżko, próbowałem znaleźć odpowiedni sposób, aby zacząć, ale nic nie przychodziło.

– Możesz na mnie spojrzeć, proszę? – zapytałem. Ponownie przytaknął i niechętnie podniósł głowę. Jego twarz była czerwona i spuchnięta tak jakby płakał, ale ponownie, nie wyglądał na zbytnio zasmuconego.

– Synu, musimy porozmawiać. Chodźmy um… uh… – wskazałem na łóżko, wskazując mu, aby usiadł. Zrobił to, a ja usiadłem koło niego. Przez krótką chwilę, żadne z nas niczego nie powiedziało. W zamian, Will gapił się na mnie, czekając, aż zacznę mówić. – Więc, po prostu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o czymś ważnym.

– Dobrze.

– W swoim życiu dosięgniesz punktu, gdzie zaczniesz miewać pewne _uczucia _dla dziewczyn. Teraz, kiedy mężczyzna i kobieta darzą się wzajemnie tymi uczuciami, dzielą się pewnego rodzaju… uściskiem. – Złączyłem razem dłonie, złączając palce.

_Naprawdę, Edwardzie? Specjalny uścisk?_

– I czasami po tym _uścisku, _pojawia się dziecko. – Patrzyłem, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się. – I potem dowiadujesz się, że nie musisz _ściskać się _tak bardzo. – Odwróciłem głowę w bok, przypominając sobie wspomnienia. – Będziesz po prostu sam w domu, w ciemności _ściskał _siebie… myśląc o czasie, kiedy to dziewczyna zwykle posyłała ci spojrzenie do _uścisku._

– Tato, czy to powinna być rozmowa o ptaszkach i pszczołach?

– Um, taa, cóż… żadnych ptaszków i pszczółek ponieważ, cóż jesteśmy ludźmi. I to się naprawdę nie kończy dobrze dla samców, prawda? Jednakże umrzeć z przyjemności może być dobrą sprawą. Wiem, jeśli to jest takie dobre…

– Tato… – narzekał Will.

Pociągnąłem za włosy i westchnąłem. – Spójrz, wiem, że to jest niekomfortowe, ale muszę to zrobić, dobrze?

– Tato, już wiem o tych sprawach – mruknął. – W szkole kilka lat temu mieliśmy trzy dni o okresie dojrzewania.

– Uczyli was w szkole o seksie, kiedy mieliście jedenaście lat? – zapytałem zszokowany.

– Nie – wyjaśnił przerażony. – Po prostu powiedzieli nam o zmianach w naszych ciałach, jakim będziemy musieli stawić czoło w nadchodzących latach. Byliśmy oddzieleni od dziewczyn.

Przygryzłem nerwowo kciuk. – Więc wiesz, co się tobie dzieje, prawda?

– Tak jakby. To czego nie łapię jest dlaczego, eh, dlaczego to się tak dzieje – zapytał, a jego twarz przybrała odcień tysiąca czerwieni.

Przymknąłem oczy i natychmiast rozmowa jaką Ma i Emmett dali mi prawie piętnaście lat temu wróciła mi w pamięci. Oboje byli bardzo spokojni i wyjaśnili mi wszystkie niezadane pytania jakie miałem. Może, jeśli spróbuje tego samego to będzie miej dziwne.

– Spróbuję ci to wytłumaczyć tak prosto, jak to możliwe, żebyś mógł to lepiej zrozumieć. Te właśnie różnice, jakie są między chłopcami i dziewczynkami. Nasze, um, na przykład strefy intymne. Chłopcy mają penisy, a dziewczynki eh, wagin, um, srom. Dziewczynki z natury dojrzewają dużo szybciej niż chłopcy. Każdego miesiąca ciało dziewczynek przygotowuje się samo, aby mieć dziecko, nawet jeśli ona nie planuje go mieć. Dziewczynka ma dwa jajniki i macicę. Każdego miesiąca jest produkowane jajeczko, które czeka na zapłodnienie. Kiedy do tego nie dochodzi, zaczyna się okres – próbowałem wyjaśnić.

Will spojrzał na mnie pusto. Może nie zmierzałem w odpowiednim kierunku, ale musiał znać różnice, jakie mają dziewczyny, aby lepiej zrozumieć swoje.

– Teraz, chłopcy nie miewają okresu – zachichotałem. – _Oni mają erekcję. _– Chłopcy mają spermę i produkują ją w jądrach. To, co tobie się stało jest całkowicie naturalną rzeczą. Dorastasz i gdy to się dzieje będzie zauważał różnice w swoim ciele. Zaczną ci rosnąć włosy na twarzy, klatce i um, niżej. Również zmienią się twoje uczucia w stosunku do dziewczyn. Kiedy chłopiec i dziewczynka lubią się po pewnym wieku ich działa reagują w określony sposób.

– J–jak co? – zapytał Will.

– Będziesz do niej przyciągany na przykład psychicznie i fizycznie. Dla wielu ludzi to tylko fizyczne, ale musisz wiedzieć, że właściwy sposób jest najpierw się poznać, a potem zobaczyć czy się do siebie pasuje. Nigdy nie nachodź dziewczyny tylko dlatego, że jest bombą. Seks z nią nie zrobi nic poza satysfakcją twojego ciała i potrzeb. A nie twoje emocje – powiedziałem prawdomównie.

– K–kiedy będę wiedział? – zapytał onieśmielony i spojrzał na ziemię.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Kiedy będziesz gotowy, będziesz wiedział. Większość nastolatków zachowuje się tak, że to co myślą jest właściwe, a to właśnie nie jest. Widzisz twoja Ma…

– Tato, przysięgam, jeżeli będziesz gadał o seksie z Ma – zaczął, ale mu przerwałem.

– Zamknij się Will i daj mi dokończyć – zaśmiałem się. – Twoja Ma i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez długi czas zanim – rozważyliśmy więcej. Spotkałem ją, gdy miałem prawie szesnaście lat i nie zaczął się spotkać, aż miałem prawie osiemnaście. Znałem jej wnętrze, dzieciaku. Wystarczyło, że spojrzałem w jej oczy i wiedziałem czego chce.

– Ja pewnego dnia też chcę – mruknął.

– I będziesz, ponieważ wierzę w ciebie – powiedziałem. – Zanim tu skończymy, chcę cię poprosić o pewne przysługi.

– Cokolwiek, tato – powiedział poważnie mój syn.

– Kiedy nadejdzie czas i poczujesz się gotowy na seks chcę, abyś był ostrożny i przez ostrożny chodzi mi, używaj zabezpieczenia. Jest tak wiele zagrożeń tej „strefy". Choroby przenoszone drogą płciową, ciąża. Nie chronisz tylko siebie, ale również swoją partnerkę, ponieważ błędy się zdarzają bez uświadomienia sobie tego. – Kiedy skończyłem, uświadomiłem sobie, co powiedziałem. _Głupi skurwiel!_

– Żałujesz, że mnie masz? – mruknął.

– Postradałeś zmysły, Will? – zapytałem naprawdę wkurzony. – Nigdy nie będę żałował, że cię mam. Nigdy nie będę żałował, że byłem z twoją Ma w ten sposób. On była, jest i zawsze będzie moim „tym". Pożądanie może sprawić, że czasami zapominasz. Zapomniałem i ty z tego wyszedłeś. Nie jesteś błędem, Will, ani twoi bracia. Jesteście darami – powiedziałem i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy.

– Dobrze – wyszeptał. – A następna rzecz?

– Jeśli potrzebujesz odpowiedzi dotyczących seksu nie wahaj się do mnie przyjść. Nie musisz być zawstydzony, ponieważ tak jak powiedziałem jest to coś naturalnego.

Przytaknął i uścisnął mnie w pasie. – Kocham cię, tato.

Nie wiedząc czemu jego wyznanie sprawiło, że moje oczy się zaszkliły. Tak szybko dorasta i chciałbym mieć z nim więcej czasu. Obudzę się pewnego dnia, a on wyjedzie do college'u, a później założy swoją własną rodzinę.

– Ja ciebie też, dzieciaku.

Przeczyścił gardło i spojrzał na mnie. – Skończyliśmy tutaj?

– Tak – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Dzięki Bogu – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

Gdy zamierzałem wrócić do Belli, Will ponownie wszedł do pokoju i głośno zamknął drzwi. – Powiedziałeś, że mogę zapytać cię o wszystko, prawda? – zapytał poważnie.

_Proszę, niech to nie będzie o masturbację… Proszę!_

– Prawda – przytaknąłem.

– Nie chcę mieć innego nazwiska niż moi bracia. Skoro jesteś moim tatą to chcę być Cullenem – powiedział na jednym oddechu.

Gapiłem się na niego przez kilka chwil i bez wahania wstałem i mocno go przytuliłem. – Kurwa, tak! – powiedziałem głośno. Nie obchodziło mnie kto to usłyszy. – Tak!

I tak, wiedziałem, że to był czas.

≈**Ж≈**

– Pani Bello? – zapytała Julie.

– Tak, kochanie? – powiedziała Bella, odkładając gazetę.

– Mam kłopoty i muszę prosić panią o przysługę – powiedziała dziewczyna i zarumieniła się.

Bella odwróciła się i spojrzała na Willa. Zakaszlałem, aby przykryć mój śmiech. – Czy mój syn coś zrobił?

– Nie – Julie prawie krzyknęła. – Moja mama kocha pierścionki. Wczoraj, moja przyjaciółka i ja bawiłyśmy się pierścionkami i zgubiłam jeden. Kupiliśmy go z tatą w zeszłym roku na jej urodziny i będzie bardzo smutna, gdy dowie się, że go nie ma – kontynuowała i pociągnęła nosem. – Był srebrny z pięknym kryształem górskim i próbowałam go szukać, ale nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu, a tego ranka zabrała wszystkie do sklepu jubilerskiego mojego wujka do wyczyszczenia.

– Och,nie, kochanie. Nie bądź smutna. Chcesz, abym powiedziała Mary? – zapytała Bella.

– Nie. Um, chciałabym, aby pani pożyczyła mi swój jeden pierścionek na kilka godzin. Ma pani taki sam rozmiar jak moja mama, więc jeśli pożyczyłaby mi pani jeden, mogłabym pojechać z tatą i kupić jej dzisiaj taki sam. W ten sposób nie zauważy, że go brakuje – powiedziała i wytarła łzy. Cholera, była dobra.

– Will, zabierz swój tyłek do mojego pokoju i przynieś moją srebrną szkatułkę – zaleciła Bella i pocieszała Julie.

– Dziękuje, pani Bello – powiedziała i przytuliła ją. Spojrzała na mnie nad ramieniem Belli i mrugnęła do mnie. Mała gówniara. Nic dziwnego, że trzymała mojego syna za jaja.

– Proszę, Ma – powiedział Will i złapał dłoń Julie. – Przyniosę ci wodę – uśmiechnął się i pobiegli do kuchni.

Bella westchnęła. – Biedactwo, jest taka smutna.

– Wiem – powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w usta. – Muszę iść. Obiecałem Willowi i Julie słodki popcorn.

– Oooch, przynieś mi czekoladowy, proszę – jęknęła i to poszło prosto do mojego fiuta.

Złapałem ją za ramiona i pocałowałem. Owinęła swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi i pociągnęła wystarczająco za moje włosy, abym mógł pieprzyć ją na miejscu. Dotykała dłonią moje kroczę przez jeansy, sprawiając, że głośno jęknąłem.

– Jezu, Bells – dyszałem. – Co ty, do cholery, mi robisz? Nie mogę się tobą nasycić.

– Tak samo – uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła. – Chciałam dać ci tylko małe przypomnienie, abyś nie zapomniał o moim popcornie.

Głośno zaśmiałem się. – Taa, jasne. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i przejechałem palcami przez jej włosy. – Chcesz się zabawić? – zapytałem, a ona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Tak dobrze ją znałem. – Hej, Will! Chodźcie tutaj, zanim zbezcześcicie naszą kuchnię!

Bella uderzyła mnie w tył głowy i mruknęła „dupek". Will wybiegł z kuchni z czerwoną twarzą, ciągnąc za sobą równie zażenowaną Julie.

Pocałowałem moją dziewczynę, złapałem kluczyki od samochodu i dzieciaki, wyszliśmy. Gdy byliśmy na zewnątrz przybiłem obojgu piątki. Zadzwoniłem do Ma i dałem jej znać, że Bella jest sama i powiedziała mi, że Charlie wraca do domu. Wiedziałem, że nic złego się nie stanie, ale wciąż. Była kobietą w zaawansowanej ciąży z tendencją do potykania się w powietrzu.

– Zaczniemy od Tiffaniego, dobra? – zapytałem. To była bezpieczna opcja. Oboje przytaknęli i dwadzieścia minut później weszliśmy do wykwintnego sklepu.

Mężczyzna podszedł do nas i od razu powiedziałem mu czego chcę, najpiękniejszy pierścionek zaręczynowy. Zaczął pokazywać nam różne próbki, zanim sięgnął i wyciągnął najlepsze jakie mieli.

– Ten – powiedział. – Nazywa się pierścionkiem dwóch pszczół. Osadzone w platynie z osiemnastokaratowym złotym akcentem, okrągły diament Tiffaniego w otoczce wspaniałych modnych kamieni przypominających pszczoły, tradycyjny symbol królestwa.

Wziąłem go do ręki, aby to sprawdzić. Podobał mi się i myślałem, że to jest coś, co również spodoba się Belli… jednakże w innym życiu. Był elegancki, ale to po prostu nie była Bella.

– Ile kosztuje? – zapytała Julie.

– Jaka słodka – powiedział sprzedawca i uśmiechnął się. – Teraz, młoda damo, to jest bardzo unikatowy kawałek tak, jak jego wybranka. Pamiętaj, że to jest pierścionek, który będzie zdobił jej palec na zawsze i będzie mogła na niego patrzeć każdego dnia.

– Cenę, proszę – ponownie zapytała Julie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– 97.000$ – powiedział, jakby to była najmniejsza rzecz ze wszystkiego.

– Jezu – mruknął Will, a Julie zbladła. Ja z drugiej strony, spojrzałem na niego i złapałem się krawędzi stołu, aby się ustabilizować.

– Za to? – zapytała zdumiona Julie. – Dzięki, ale nie – dokończyła i wyciągnęła telefon. – Chodźmy.

Podziękowałem sprzedawcy i upuściłem ten cholerny sklep, jakby się za mną paliło. Prawie sto tysięcy za pierścionek? Za takie pieniądze można kupić dom. Co ludzie myślą, kiedy tworzą te rzeczy? Nie widzą, co dzieje się z ekonomią na świecie?

– Wujku El? – zapytała Juls do telefonu. Natychmiast wydęła wargi. – Jestem twoją ulubioną dziewczyną, nie pamiętasz mnie? – Od razu uśmiechnęła się. – Wiem wujku i przepraszam. Zapomniałam o tym. Tylko wyślij ciocię Carmen po program, a ja go zainstaluję. A teraz potrzebuję przysługi. Przygotuj wszystkie wymarzone pierścionki i będę tam za pół godziny – przerwała, aby posłuchać, a Will uśmiechnął się do niej i potem mrugnął do mnie. – Nie – zachichotała i zarumieniła się. – To dla mamy Williego.

_I znowu Willie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczy potwora w jego spodniach, nigdy go tak nie nazwie. _Pomyślałem i zachichotałem.

– Człowieku – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie, potrząsając głową. – Poszliśmy do Tiffaniego i jakiś koleś próbował nam sprzedać potworność za sto kawałków. Pierścionek zaręczynowy powinien być idealny, a mężczyzna powinien wiedzieć, który jest dla niej odpowiedni – narzekała. – Wiem! Kocham cię, niedługo tam będę – dokończyła i rozłączyła się.

Droga, pomimo że nie była długa, była w porządku. Dzieciaki cicho rozmawiały z tyłu, a ja myślałem jak to wszystko zrobić. Pomyślałem o pierwszym punkcie: znaleźć pierścionek i punkt drugi to oświadczyny. Will zasugerował, abym zrobił to w parku i zgodziłem się z nim. Pogoda była wyśmienita. Chciałem, aby moja Bella była dla mnie całością, jako moja żona, matka moich dzieci i moja bratnia dusza. Czy byłem tandetny? Taa, i gówno mnie to obchodziło!

– Dziecinko – zawołał mężczyzna w średnim wieku, kiedy weszliśmy do sklepu. Był mały i za rogiem. Miłość była w tym miejscu. Ma by się tutaj zakochała. Julie odwróciła się i pobiegła w kierunku mężczyzny. – Oczekiwałem, że będę cię częściej widział, skoro masz wolne w szkole.

– Wiem i przepraszam – powiedziała szczerze i mruknęła. – Byłam zajęta.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Willa, zwężając brwi, sprawił, że mój syn głośno przełknął. – Zajmujesz się moją dziewczynką, karzełku? Ponieważ przysięgam, jeśli nie, to nie dbam o to ile pasów masz, jesteś martwy.

– Po pierwsze, to są stopnie, mam jeden, zajmuję się nią i nie jestem karłem. Jestem wyższy od pana… z całym szacunkiem – powiedział spokojnie Will.

Mężczyzna zachichotał i spojrzał na mnie. – Nigdy nie będę w stanie go przestraszyć, prawda? – Potrząsnąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się.

– Jestem Eleazar Brown, wujek Julie – powiedział i wyciągnął swoją dłoń.

– Edward Cullen, ojciec Willa. Miło mi cię poznać – powiedziałem, potrząsając jego ręką.

– A teraz, moja mała księżniczka domagała się, abym przygotował wymarzone pierścionki. Zapewne potrzebujesz jednego? – zapytał. Przytaknąłem. – Więc, chodź za mną.

Poszliśmy do rogu sklepu, gdzie była lada. Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął jedną kasetkę ze złotymi pierścionkami.

– Oł, wujku – Julie prawie zgrzytała. – Wujku, powiedziałam ci: wymarzone pierścionki, a nie te diabelskie.

Eleazar odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać. Wyciągnął kolejną i umieścił ją przed nami. – Wiesz, że uwielbiam się z dobą droczyć, kochanie.

– Hmmm!

Dobrze na nie spojrzałem i wziąłem jednego, który miał diament w kształcie łzy i nic innego, prosty i elegancki. Uśmiechnąłem się i spojrzałem na Willa. – Co myślisz, dzieciaku?

Will westchnął. – Jest w porządku?

– Nie podoba ci się? – zapytałem zmieszany.

– Nie mam pojęcia o pierścionkach, tato – powiedział.

– Dziecko, nie pomagasz – mruknąłem.

– Jest zbyt prosty – nagle powiedziała Julie i przygryzła wnętrze swojego policzka. – Hmm – mruknęła i postukała w usta palcem. Przekręciła głowę na bok i nagle rozpromieniała. – Mam – uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła za czymś w sklepie.

Gdy czekaliśmy na dziewczynkę, kilka zdjęć w ramkach na ścianie przykuło moją uwagę. Jedno było rodzinę. Co mnie jednak zdziwiło to było jedno, gdzie dużo młodszy Eleazar był w kościele baptystów, gdy bardzo piękna kobieta stała dumnie obok niego, uśmiechając się.

– To moja Teodora Carmen – zaczął. – Moi rodzice emigrowali z Turcji do Stanów, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Widzisz, oni chcieli ofiarować swoim dzieciom najlepsze życie, jakie rodzice mogą ci dać. Cała moja rodzina była bardzo religijna i będąc szczerym ja również, dopóki nie spotkałem jej. Matka Carmen, Thallia, była greczynką i również była religijna. Kiedy spotkała swojego męża, pochodzenia hiszpańskiego, nawrócił się dla niej i pobrali się. Nie sądziłem, że nasza religia będzie takim problemem, wiesz, inny kraj, inny sposób patrzenia na to. Było to ciężkie nawet tutaj. Muzułmanom etycznie nie wolno było poślubić tradycjonalnego chrześcijanina chyba, że jeden z nich zostanie nawrócony. Sprawy mogą być teraz inne, ale wciąż.

– Moi rodzice nie chcieli o tym nawet słyszeć. Albo ona zmieni religię albo muszę ją zostawić. Ojciec Julie był moim przyjacielem odkąd pamiętam. Jego rodzice znali sytuację od początku, przygarnęli mnie i w pewien sposób zaadoptowali. Zmieniłem moje wyznanie i imię dla niej i nigdy, nawet raz nie żałowałem mojej decyzji – kontynuował. – moi rodzice nie rozmawiali ze mną od dwudziestu sześciu lat. To bolało i wciąż boli, ale jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. To zdjęcie jest z mojego święcenia, a to – wskazał na inne – … jest z naszego ślubu, trzy godziny później.

– Masz jakieś rodzeństwo? – zapytałem.

– Tak. Murata i Deniz2. Są dwa i trzy lata młodsi ode mnie – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na inne zdjęcie trójki dzieci. – To oni i ja.

– Masz przynajmniej z nimi kontakt?

Jego postawa zmieniła się i posmutniał. – Nie. Ostatni raz widziałem ich, kiedy czekali na mnie przed kościołem. Murat3 powiedział mi: „Serhan4, proszę. Nie rób tego, nie zatracaj się dla kobiety. Pamiętaj, co znaczy twoje imię." Smuci mnie to, ponieważ dorastaliśmy razem i myślałem, że lepiej mnie zrozumie, ale tego nie zrobił. Moja siostra nie powiedziała ani słowa, ale to była dla mnie wystarczająca odpowiedzieć, abym wiedział, że się zgadza.

– Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu – mruknąłem.

– Mój przyjacielu, niech ci nie będzie z tego powodu przykro. Mam najlepszą żonę, jaką mężczyzna może mieć i piątkę dzieci, które bezwarunkowo kocham. Jeśli strata mojej rodziny była ceną jaką musiałem zapłacić za to życie, to cieszę się, że to zrobiłem – uśmiechnął się i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

Głośny pisk przerwał naszą rozmowę. – Znalazłam go! – powiedziała Julie i przybiegła do mnie. – To jest idealny pierścionek dla panny Belli. Prosty, elegancki, w jej rozmiarze i taki unikatowy – dokończyła, uśmiechając się jak kot Cheshire.

Był złoty z delikatnymi świecącymi kamieniami dookoła obrączki i małym diamentem na środku. Gdy się nim poruszało, pojawiała się mała tęcza, która przypomniała uderzenia promieni światła. Był piękny i był dla niej idealny. Mały jęk, ledwo słyszalny opuścił moje usta, gdy fantazjowałem jak ona go nosi, symbolizujący nasze tymczasowe zjednoczenie, gdy czekamy do naszego ślubu. Całkowicie go pokochałem.

– I? – zapytała podekscytowana Julie.

– Jest idealny – wyszeptałem. – Całkowicie idealny dla mojej dziewczyny.

–Mówiłam ci – powiedziała triumfując.

– Bierzemy go – powiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem.

Dzieciaki poszły i usiadły na małej kanapie, a ja cierpliwie czekałem na powrót Eleazara z pierścionkiem. Wysłałem szybką wiadomość do Ma, mówiąc jej, aby pomyślała o czymś na następny dzień, skoro cała rodzina wybiera się na piknik. Gdybyśmy byli młodzi zaplanowałbym coś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego i prywatnego, ale teraz nie. Chciałem, aby oni byli w to wliczeni. Wszyscy pomogli nam w jakiś sposób i to nie byłoby w porządku, gdyby przegapili takie wydarzenie.

– Zdecydowałeś się, jak się oświadczysz? – zapytała Julie, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

– Nie, kochanie. Jednakże mam całą noc, aby to wymyślić – powiedziałem i zmierzwiłem jej włosy.

– Hmm – powiedziała.

– Co teraz? – uśmiechnąłem się. Była małym diabłem.

– Co powiesz na romantyczną kolację? – zasugerowała.

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Nie możesz mieć romantycznej kolacji w obecności całej rodziny.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Ciężka sprawa.

≈**Ж≈**

Wszystko było załatwione. Will wiedział co robić, a reszta nie była podejrzliwa. Zastanawiałem się czy poprosić Charliego o zgodę i będąc szczerym byłem bardzo blisko zrobienia tego, ale Will mnie namówił.

_Weź, tato. Wyobraź sobie tylko jego twarz, kiedy mówi nie. To byłoby epickie. Poza tym, jestem synem, a on jest jej ojcem. To mnie powinieneś zadać to pytanie…_

Mały gówniarz. Każdy mówił, że jesteśmy podobni, ale mogłem zobaczyć w nim trochę Emmetta. Próbowałem wyobrazić sobie jakie byłoby nasze życie, gdybym był z nimi cały czas i nie mogłem. Może nasza relacja byłaby inna. Czasami, głęboko w sobie, dziękuję Bogu, że on…. Oni zostali zesłani do mnie, kiedy najbardziej potrzebowałem ratunku. Wiedziałem, że wcale nie jestem religijną osobą, ale wciąż odczuwałem silną potrzebę podziękowania Jemu.

Pociłem się całą drogę do parku. Moje dłonie trzęsły się, a moje serce podchodziło mi do gardła. Wiedziałem, jaka będzie jej odpowiedz. To było tak, od naszego pierwszego pocałunku… posmakowania jej. Wciąż jednak nie mogłem pozbierać się, aby myśleć, że jest mała możliwość, że powie nie. Będąc dzieckiem rozwiedzionych rodziców to może być dla niej traumą albo coś. Może ona nie wierzy w małżeństwo albo to, co mieliśmy było wystarczające. Jednakże nie dla mnie. Chciałem wszystkiego.

– Calmati, papà. Tutto sarà perfetto5 – powiedział Will z tylniego siedzenia.

– Co wam mówiłam o włoskim? – warknęła Bella.

– Przepraszam Ma – zaczął Will. – Tato po prostu martwi się o dzieci i ciebie. – Spojrzałem na niego. Dlaczego, do cholery, to powiedział?

– Edwardzie, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie musisz się martwić – powiedziała i pocałowała moją dłoń.

– Derek powiedział, że czasami bliźniaki mogą się urodzić wcześniej – mruknąłem.

– I, jeśli się urodzą, wszystko będzie z nimi dobrze, skarbie.

– Dobrze – westchnąłem i spojrzałem na mojego syna we wstecznym lusterki. Uśmiechał się.

Znaleźliśmy miłe miejsce, które miało marmurowy stół i ławki po obu stronach. Ma i Rose ustawiły wszystko, kiedy my patrzyliśmy jak Will gra z Sunnym. Charlie i Emmett trzymali dzieciaki, a Alice wraz z Jasperem i małą Rachel mieli wkrótce przyjechać.

– Powinniśmy mieć kolejnego psa – nagle powiedziałem.

Bella zaczęła się śmiać. – Niech zobaczę: mamy nastoletniego syna, psa, twoją mamę i mojego tatę – kontynuowała. _Dzięki za przypomnienie mi o naszych rodzicach, kochanie. _Pomyślałem. – Twoją pracę, piekarnię Ma, która zajmuje sporo jej czasu. O czymś jeszcze zapominam? – powiedziała i stuknęła palcem w usta. – Och, i bliźniaki – uśmiechnęła się, a potem spojrzała na mnie. – Edwardzie, postradałeś zmysły? Kto wyszkoli szczeniaka?

– My to zrobimy. Dalej, kochanie. Spójrz na Sunnego. Czy nie byłoby miło mieć kogoś do zabawy, kiedy my będziemy zajęci dziećmi? Wpadnie w depresję i zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że one wpadają w depresje. Przytrafiło się to Marcusowi, kiedy Lucy urodziła ich syna – powiedziałem. Uznałem to za mały wstęp. – Marcus wyprowadzał go na codzienne spacery, spędzał z nim czas, aby pokazać mu, że mu zależy. Przynajmniej z nowym szczeniakiem miałby co robić.

Jej oczy złagodniały, gdy patrzyła na Sunnego, a wtedy jęknęła i wygięła plecy. – Jezu – syknęła. – Jakby moje żebra nie były wystarczające, teraz postanowiły zaatakować moje plecy.

Potarłem delikatnie jej plecy, a Ma ogłosiła, że wszystko jest gotowe i zaczęliśmy jeść. Przez moje nerwy, ledwo tknąłem moje jedzenie. Pierścionek wypalał moją kieszeń, a moja klatka była ściśnięta.

_Dorośnij, dupku! Zamierzasz poprosić kobietę, aby cię poślubiła i nic innego!_

Will wytarł usta, wstał i podszedł do Belli. Wstałem, aby pozwolić mu usiąść obok niej i odwróciłem ją do niego. Stałem zaraz obok niej i patrzyłem na jej plecy.

– Ma, chcę to teraz zrobić – wyszeptał. – Po prostu patrz na mnie, dobrze?

– Dobrze, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała jego policzek.

– Tato? – zawołał Will, nie patrząc na mnie. – Chcę cię o coś zapytać.

– Śmiało Will – powiedziałem i oczyściłem gardło.

– Wiesz, że kiedy chłopcy tutaj będą, będziemy mieć problem, prawda?

– Jaki problem? – głupio zapytałem w marnej próbie zagrania mojej roli.

– Problemem – powiedział poważnie – jest, że chłopcy będą mieli inne nazwisko. Oni będą Cullenami, a ja będę Swan – przerwał. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy Bella ścisnęła jego dłoń w swoich, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Kiedy oni będą starsi zaczną zadawać pytania, dlaczego mam inne nazwisko, skoro jesteś moim tatą.

– Więc? – zapytałem głupkowato.

– Esme, czy ty go upuściłaś na głowę? – zapytała Rosalie. – Przysięgam, czasami jest taki głupi!

Charlie złożył swoje dłonie na piersi i zmrużył na mnie oczy. Ma gapiła się, a Emmett spojrzał w moje oczy, aby tylko się uśmiechnąć. Skurwiel wiedział. Głupia wieź bliźniaków. Alice z drugiej strony była trzymana przez Texa, aby zapobiec jej rzuceniu się na mnie.

– Kontynuuj, Will – powiedziała Bella.

Wziął głęboki oddech i krótko na mnie spojrzał. – Więc, też chcę być Cullenem.

Nastała martwa cisza. Sięgnąłem do tylnej kieszeni i wyciągnąłem pierścionek, trzymając go za sobą. Pokręciłem głową. – Nie?

– Co? – zapiszczała Ma.

– Ty skurwielu! – syknęła Rosalie.

– Palant! – krzyknęła Alice i próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku Jaspera.

Z drugiej strony Charlie był gotowy, aby mieć tętniaka. Ramiona Belli trzęsły się, a Will bardzo starał się nie uśmiechać. Bella wstała i odwróciła się do mnie, czułem jak tysiące noży i brzytw przecina moją skórę.

– Coś ty, do cholery, powiedział? – powiedziała poważnym tonem. Kurwa, była wkurwiona.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Powiedziałem nie.

– I dlaczego tak? – warknęła.

– Usiądź, Bello – powiedziałem i uniosłem dłoń, aby jej pomóc.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem, usiadła i zakryła twarz dłońmi. To był czas, który sprawiał, że żyłka na jej czole mogła pęknąć.

– Will, chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego odpowiedź brzmi nie, synu?

– Och, tak – zaśmiał się.

Uklęknąłem i spojrzałem na Belle. – Ponieważ twoja Ma wciąż sama będzie Swan.

Bella podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie z rozszerzonymi pełnymi łez oczami. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Otworzyłem pudełeczko i pokazałem jej pierścionek.

– O mój Boże – Ma, Rosalie i Alice jęknęły w tym samym czasie.

– Isabello Marie Swan, kocham cię odkąd skończyłem szesnaście lat. Nie ma słów, aby wyrazić, jak czuję się za każdym razem, budząc się z tobą w moim ramionach. Przeszliśmy przez ciężkie gówno i wciąż udało nam się to ułożyć. Dałaś mi syna, którego kocham bardziej niż moje życie i oczekujemy jeszcze dwóch, którzy sprawią, że nasza rodzina będzie większa i silniejsza. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że czasami to boli, ale nie mogę sprawić, że będę tego żałował, ponieważ nie chcę. Więc proszę, czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną przez zostanie moją żoną? Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Nikt nawet nie odważył się oddychać. Mój syn promieniał, Ma płakała, a cała reszta po prostu na nas patrzyła. Bella nie powiedziała ani słowa. Po prostu patrzyła na pierścionek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i w mojej książce to nie było dobre.

– Ma? – zawołał Will i szturchnął ją ramieniem. – Nic nie powiesz? – Wszystko, co robiła to patrzyła na pierścionek i z powrotem na mnie, przeżuwając gumę.

– Jeśli nie podoba ci się pierścionek możemy go wymienić – powiedziałem spokojnie, ale w środku już płakałem.

Westchnęła i wstała. – Boże Edwardzie, to nie to – wyszeptała i potarła czoło.

– Więc co? – powiedziałem przez zęby. Odrzucała mnie. Pociągnęła nosem i obniżyła głowę.

– Devo dire qualcosa?6 – zapytał Will.

– Nie – wyszeptałem i w końcu pozwoliłem spaść łzą. Wytarłem je szybko, odwróciłem się plecami i nagle usłyszałem chichot. Rozpoznałbym ten chichot wśród miliona innych, ale nie odwróciłem się. Poczułem delikatnie stukanie w moje ramie i strząsnąłem je. A potem kolejne i kolejne.

– Co Bell… – zacząłem i zamknąłem usta na widok przede mną. Uśmiechała się szeroko, wyciągając palce swojej lewej ręki do mnie. Złapałem ją i natychmiast skoczyła na mnie, przewracając nas oboje na ziemię.

Zderzyła swoje usta z moimi, a ja odpowiedziałem tak ochoczo, jak ona. Nasze języki walczyły w naszych ustach, a to wciąż nie było wystarczające. To nigdy nie będzie wystarczające, kiedy o nią chodzi.

– Ty wiedźmo – wyszeptałem do jej ucha, uśmiechając się jak głupek. – Masz tak przerąbane, kiedy wrócimy do domu.

– Uh huh – uśmiechnęła się. Zacząłem ją gilgotać i błagała o łaskę.

– Kocham cię – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

– Wiem – westchnęła i przyłożyła swoje czoło do mojego. – Mamy tak wiele do zaplanowania, ale najpierw muszę wymyślić jak wstać – zażartowała.

Charlie podszedł pomóc Belli wstać, a gdy wstała poczułem coś ciepłego na moich spodniach. Spojrzałem na dół i byłem mokry, ale tak samo jak spodnie Belli. – B–Bella? – wyjąkałem z szeroko otwartymi oczami. To zdecydowanie _nie _było dobre!

Mocno przymknęła oczy, jęknęła i zaczęła robić wdechy i wydechy. Wszystko stało się tak szybko. Will pobiegł do auta, a ja zaraz za nim, niosąc Bellę w ramionach. Zacząłem jechać jak szalony, podczas gdy Will wrzeszczał przez okno na skurwieli, żeby zeszli z drogi. Skórcze Belli nie były bliskie, ale kiedy je miała były silne.

Zanim dojechaliśmy do szpitala, trzydzieści minut później, Derek czekał przy recepcji. Zawieźli Bellę dalej, a ja zostałem, ponieważ musiałem uzupełnić jakieś papiery. Kiedy skończyłem, podszedłem do pokoju i zobaczyłem, że ona już jest podłączona do kroplówki, maszyny mierzącej ciśnienie i CTG. Usiadłem na krześle obok Willa i pocałowałem jej dłoń.

– Przeraziłaś mnie – powiedziałem ochryple.

Jęknęła i pokręciła się na łóżku. – Rodzę, Edwardzie, a nie umieram.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Derek wszedł do środka. – Pomyślałem, że może ci się to przydać – uśmiechnął się i wręczył mi komplet fartuchów.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem. – Jak się mają sprawy?

– To będzie szybkie. Już ma rozwarcie na pięć centymetrów, więc wszystko, co musimy to trochę poczekać. Chłopcy walczą, który z nich ma wyjść pierwszy. Bicie serc jest szybkie i głośne, więc oczekuję, jak to mówimy czystej pracy – powiedział i sprawdził CTG. – Wrócę za niedługo, aby sprawdzić postępy, dobrze? Jeśli myślisz, że nie zniesiesz bólu, porozmawiamy o cesarce – powiedział, a po tym jak Bella przytaknęła, wyszedł.

Szybko pośpieszyłem do łazienki, umyłem się i ubrałem. Oparłem moje czoło o drzwi i zacząłem głęboko oddychać. To jest to. Nasi chłopcy nadchodzą i byłem śmiertelnie przerażony. Chodziłem z nią na zajęcia do szkoły rodzenia. To była prawdziwa sprawa i było całkiem inne niż tylko ćwiczenia.

Otworzyłem drzwi i napotkałem spojrzenie Willa. Jego oczy są rozszerzone, a biedny dzieciak był blady jak prześcieradło. _Też jestem przerażony, Will. _Pomyślałem sobie. Przesunąłem krzesło na drugą stronę łóżka i usiadłem. Bella spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się, gdy nadciągnął kolejny skurcz. Mocno złapała moją rękę, jednakże nawet ten nacisk był wystarczający, aby spowodować uszkodzenie, nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku.

– Wdech i wydech, kochanie – wyszeptałem do niej. – Wdech i wydech.

– Edwardzie? – dyszała.

– Tak, kochanie – powiedziałem. – Chcesz trochę wody?

– Chcę, żebyś się zamknął! Jezu – syknęła i warknęła.

Will wziął małą ściereczkę i przetarł nią moją twarz. Jego twarz była świecąca, czerwona i uwierzcie mi, kiedy powiem, że to nie było z zażenowania. Był zły. Ma i Charlie weszli do środka i położyli walizkę na podłodze. Tak jakby nikogo innego nie było w pokoju, Ma poszła prosto do Belli.

– Dobrze się czujesz dziecinko? – zapytał Charlie i zmęczony, uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, tato – powiedziała i westchnęła. Gapiła się w jego oczy tak, jakby komunikowali się, a Charlie przytaknął.

– Chłopcy, chodźmy się czegoś napić – zasugerował i poklepał Willa po plecach.

– Nigdzie nie idę – powiedział Will.

– Will, dziecko, przyniesiesz mi trochę lodu? – zapytała Bella.

Przytaknął i wstał. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w usta, wyszeptałem, jak mocno ją kocham i poszedłem za resztą. Szliśmy w ciszy dopóki nie doszliśmy do kafeterii. Usiadłem, a Charlie poszedł z Willem zamówić. Miałem zostać ojcem i pieprzyć moje życie, jeśli byłem gotowy. Szeryf powrócił, ale był sam. Położył przede mną kawę, a ja rozejrzałem się dookoła, aby znaleźć mojego syna, ale nigdzie go nie było.

– Wziął lód dla Belli i jeśli się nie mylę, nie wróci – powiedział i wziął łyk kawy. – W tej chwili jesteś na jego liście gówna – zachichotał.

– Co? Dlaczego? – jęknąłem.

– Myśli, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za stan Belli – powiedział.

– Jestem – mruknąłem.

– Ostatnim razem, gdy sprawdzałem nie narzekała na to, wiesz – powiedział prawie natychmiast, patrząc przez okno. – Poza tym poród dziecka boli i on to wie. Nie musi być w tym wypadku dupkiem.

– Powinienem z nim porozmawiać.

– Myślę, że powinieneś pozwolić mu przyjść do siebie. Jest prawie nastolatkiem, Edwardzie. Ma prawo być kapryśny – powiedział i poklepał mnie po plecach. – Więc, jesteś gotowy?

Spojrzałem na niego, jakby urosła mu kolejna głowa. – Jesteś poważny, Szeryfie? Prawie narobiłem w gacie ze strachu, ale jestem podniecony tym, że w końcu będą tutaj.

– Wiem – uśmiechnął się. – Czułem to samo, kiedy Renee rodziła.

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Nie sądzę, że mogę tam być, Charlie – wyszeptałem i potrząsnąłem moją drżącą dłonią. – Nie sądzę, że mogę oglądać ją w tak wielkim bólu.

– Spójrz na mnie – domagał się. – Pójdziesz tam synu, słyszysz mnie? Ona będzie cię potrzebować bardziej niż kiedykolwiek! Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jakie ciężkie to było dla niej, gdy nie miała cię przy sobie przy narodzinach Willa. Wiem, że się boisz, ale wiem, że nie chcesz, aby ona czuła się zraniona. Oboje stworzyliście te dzieci i niech mnie szlak, jeśli pozwolę ci nie być tam, kiedy otworzą swoje oczy po raz pierwszy!

Zamknąłem oczy i nic nie powiedziałem. Miał rację. Bella mnie potrzebowała, a ja zachowywałem się jak cholerne dziecko. Muszę się zebrać i to szybko. – Teraz, pójdę kupić ci kanapkę, a ty ją całą zjesz. Nie wiemy, jak długo to zajmie.

Mój umysł skupił się na Belli i modliłem się do kogokolwiek, kto jest tam na górze, aby ona i moi chłopcy byli bezpieczni. Jezu! Nie było mowy, że nie pocałuję podłogi podczas porodu przez tą całą krew i płyny. Co z pępowinami? Czy ja w ogóle chcę je przeciąć? Co, jeśli nie zrobię tego w odpowiedni sposób i zranię dzieci?

_Znajdziesz siłę, _powiedział głos w mojej głowie. _Nigdy nie zrobisz nic, aby ich skrzywdzić. _

Charlie poszedł wkrótce po tym, jak przyniósł mi jedzenie i zostawił mnie samego. Jadłem w ślimaczym tempie: gryz, przeżuwanie, połknięcie. Dziesięć minut później, skończyłem. Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem, że na miejscu Charliego siedzi Will ze spuszczoną głową.

– Wyjdźmy na dwór na chwilę – wyszeptałem, a on przytaknął.

To był bardzo ciepły dzień, usiedliśmy na ławce na dworze, gdzie słońce było na wprost nas. Zapaliłem papierosa i ciężko wypuściłem dym. Wiedziałem, że muszę rzucić to gówno, ale nie chciałem. W chwilach takiego samego napięcia, które zawsze będzie za rogiem, zdecydowanie będę potrzebował jednego papierosa. Dzięki Bogu, Bella jest wyrozumiała i nie pieprzy mi o tym. Oczywiście, nigdy nie dałem jej do tego powodu. Próbowałem rzucić, ale bądźmy szczerzy, kiedy nie chcesz, nie ma nic co mógłbyś zrobić.

Płacz szczęścia mężczyzny wyciągnął mnie z moich szalonych myśli. Płakał przez telefon, mówiąc, że został ojcem pięknej dziewczynki, która jest kopią jego i przysięga, że uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy po raz pierwszy ją trzymał. Wierzcie lub nie, to wyznanie sprawiło, że moje oczy stały się wilgotne. Sam miałem zostać ojcem po raz drugi i trzeci i, kurwa, siedziałem na tej brzydkiej ławce, zamiast być z moją dziewczyną. Kurwa!

Nagle wstałem i wyrzuciłem papierosa. Will wstał, nie mówiąc ani słowa i stał obok mnie. – Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Za co?

– Że wcześniej byłem dupkiem. Wiem, że dziadek ci powiedział. Po prostu nienawidzę tego, kiedy ją boli.

Westchnąłem i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy. – Wiem, ale to jest nieuniknione. Nie myśl, że jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

– Nie zamierzam narazić na coś takiego żadnej dziewczyny.

Zdecydowałem trochę rozluźnić nastrój, więc zachichotałem. – Najpierw musisz uprawiać seks. Zabezpiecz się i nic się nie stanie.

Spojrzał na mnie przerażony, zbladł w sekundę. – Poważnie, tato? Mówisz o _tym, _teraz?

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i zacząłem z całego serca śmiać się, zanim łzy nie płynęły po moich policzkach. – Chodź, mistrzu. Idziemy i poczekamy z innymi na nadejście chłopców.

Parsknął. – Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, to ja będę czekał na zewnątrz, gdy ty będziesz z Ma. I to przypomina mi wiadomość, którą miałem ci przekazać od Ma.

– Co to? – zapytałem, gdy wołałem windę.

– Powiedz swojemu ojcu, aby przytaszczył tu swoją dupę!

I to było to, kiedy wiedziałem, że mam przerąbane.

≈**Ж≈**

– Dobrze, Bello, odpręż się – powiedział Derek i uśmiechnął się. – Kiedy kolejne nadejdą…

– Do cholery, wiem co mam robić, kiedy następne nadejdę. Jezu! – syknęła Bella, ciężko dysząc.

Wszystko, co zrobiłem to tylko siedzenie obok niej, całując jej skroń co chwilę i przełykając cierpienie zmiażdżonych palców, co dwie minuty. Wszystko, czego się nauczyłem podczas szkoły rodzenia, odeszło. Moje serce było w moich ustach, a głowa mi waliłam. Chciałbym móc w jakiś sposób zabrać od niej ten ból. To było takie frustrujące.

– Tak dobrze ci idzie, kochanie – wyszeptałem do jej ucha.

– Pieprz się, Edwardzie! – warknęła, gdy nadszedł kolejny skurcz. – Ty mi to zrobiłeś!

Ścisnąłem jej dłoń mówiąc jej cicho, żeby robiła i mówiła cokolwiek zechce. Przeklinanie nie miało znaczenie, gdy wiedziałem, że to nadchodziło. Wciąż parła i parła. Mogła lub nie w pewnym momencie pierdnąć. Również do tego byłem przyzwyczajony. Ciąża powoduje wiele gazów. Wiele!

– Przynieść mi coś do picia – mruknęła i zaczęła płakać.

–Przykro mi, Bello. Widać główkę. Nie mogę tego zrobić – powiedział Derek. – Przy następnym parciu główka wyjdzie. Edwardzie, chodź i zobacz.

Czy chciałem zobaczyć? Nie! Jednakże wstałem i pochyliłem się między nogami Belli i o Mój Boże! Moje oczy rozszerzyły się i głośno jęknąłem.

– Co? Edwardzie? – zawołała szalenie Bella. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Czy to było przerażające? Kurwa, tak! Jezu, jak to wraca do normalności? Jak długo zajmie, aż wróci do normalności? Dobry Boże!

– Edwardzie! – zawołała z niepokojem.

Zamknąłem oczy i delikatnie potrząsnąłem głową. Wtedy odwróciłem się do niej i uśmiechnąłem. – Jeśli się nie mylę przez krew i wszystko będzie miał moje włosy. – Bella wybuchła płaczem, skandując jak bardzo mnie kocha. I wiedziałem, że kocha mnie tak bardzo jak ja ją.

– Bello, kiedy nadejdzie kolejny skurcz, przyj tak mocno jak potrafisz – poinstruował doktorek.

– Prę – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – O Boże! Dupku, dotknij mnie ponownie i jesteś martwy – warknęła do mnie.

Byłem w szoku, zanim usłyszałem przenikliwy płacz i wszystko inne wokół mnie wyparowało. Wszystko, co widziałem to piękne dziecko, które zostało ułożone na brzuszku Belli. Szloch opuścił moje usta i zacząłem płakać. To była najwspanialsza rzecz na całym świecie. Stworzyliśmy to piękne dziecko, trochę małe, ale cholernie piękne. Otworzył swoje oczka, a Bella jęknęła na ten widok, były stalowo szare. Był boski.

– Czy tatuś uczyni honory? – zapytał Derek I wyciągnął jakieś dziwne nożyczki.

– Ech – było moją błyskotliwą odpowiedzią.

– Nie martw się. Nic nie poczuje. Pępowina jest nieunerwiona. Dalej – nalegał.

Pępowina była odcięta, a ja zwróciłem moją uwagę na Belli i naszego syna. Tysiące rzeczy przebiegało przez moje myśli: jakie powie pierwsze słowo, jego pierwsze kroki, pierwszy raz, gdy spróbuje uderzyć piłkę, jego pierwsza lekcja pianina. Mój chłopak nauczy się grać na pianinie albo cokolwiek zechce. Wszystko, co będzie chciał.

– Jest taki piękny – zapłakała Bella z wielkim uśmiechem

Wytarłem jej łzy i pocałowałem ją w usta. – Wygląda jak ty – drażniłem się.

Tak jakby parsknęła i zaśmiała się. – Jest twoją kopią. Te oczy zmienią się w zielone. Zapamiętaj moje słowa – powiedziała i westchnęła.

Pielęgniarka wzięła mojego syna, mówiąc, że on musi zostać umyty i sprawdzony przez pediatrę. Ścisnąłem dłoń Belli, z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Szczęście, jakie nigdy nie zostanie wyrażone.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała moja dziewczyna.

– Za co? – zapytałem zdumiony.

– Za przeklinanie na ciebie. Nie chciałam tego. Kiedy rodziłam Willa podali mi znieczulenie wewnątrzoponowe, więc nic nie czułam.

– Bells, nie bądź niedorzeczna. Możesz do mnie mówić cokolwiek zechcesz – uśmiechnąłem się. – Poza tym – kontynuowałem, szepcząc jej do ucha. – To było bardzo gorące. Ty przeklinająca i w ogóle.

Uniosła na mnie brwi i natychmiast zesztywniała i zaczęła przeć. – O Boże! Derek, on nadchodzi! – wrzasnęła i chwyciła moją dłoń w śmiertelnym uścisku.

– Zaczynamy – powiedział radośnie. Pieprzeni doktorzy! – Prawie wyszedł za jednym razem, Bello. Kilka dobrych parć i gotowe.

– O, kurwa – zapłakała. – Muszę przeć.

Uśmiechnąłem się promienie. Prawie skończone. Jeszcze kilka parć i będzie koniec.

– Daj mi jedno dobre parcie, Bello – poinstruował doktorek. – Wyjdzie główka.

– Dobrze – powiedziała i krzyczała z całej siły.

– Stop.

– Muszę przeć! – krzyczała.

– A ja musze odciąć pępowinę. Zaplątała się wokół jego szyi – powiedział spokojnie.

Gdy spojrzałem między jej nogi, uświadomiłem sobie jaki popełniłem błąd. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Jego główka była trochę fioletowa. Nie dostawał wystarczająco tlenu. Moje oczy zaczęły świecić od łez, gdy spojrzałem na mojego syna.

_Proszę, niech z nim wszystko będzie dobrze. _Modliłem się, gdy patrzyłem na pracę lekarza. Cała procedura nie trwała więcej niż minutę, ale każda sekunda wydawała się rokiem.

– Idealnie – powiedział.

Zwróciłem swoją uwagę z powrotem na twarz Belli, która była czerwona od powstrzymywania siebie. Pocałowałem jej dłoń, a ona spojrzała na mnie. – Prawie tutaj jest.

– Edwardzie, zamknij się albo przysięgam na wszystko, że możesz nie dożyć kolejnej godziny – warknęła i ponownie krzyczała. – Muszę przeć!

Nie uświadomiłem sobie, że powstrzymuję swój oddech, zanim Bella głośno nie odetchnęła. Odrzuciła głowę na poduszkę i najsłodszy płacz wypełnił pokój. Zacząłem się śmiać i płakać w tej samej chwili, gdy Derek umieścił naszego drugiego aniołka w naszych ramionach. Wyglądał, jak jego drugi duży brat. Delikatny płaszczyk brązu pokrywał jego główkę, a jego oczy były dokładnie tak samo szare. Był jednak trochę mniejszy, ale tego można było się spodziewać. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie spędzi za dużo czasu w inkubatorze. Chciałem, aby moja rodzina była w komplecie tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

–Witaj, dziecinko – zapłakała Bella. – Jestem twoją mama, a ten boski mężczyzna jest twoim tatą. – Zachichotałem. – Co? – uśmiechnęła się.

– Właściwie jego dupkowaty ojciec – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niej.

Bella zmarszczyła się, a jej dolna warga zaczęła się trząść. – Przepraszam.

Nie przejmując się tymi ludźmi dookoła nas, pochyliłem się i wcisnąłem mój język do jej ust. Skoro nie rozumiała, że nie miałem nic przeciwko to następnym możliwym sposobem było pokazanie jej. Pocałowałem ją z całych sił, głaszcząc jej policzek jedną ręką, a drugą przytulając nasze dziecko. Są moim życiem i nie interesuje mnie nic innego. Zawsze będą dla mnie pierwsi, nie ważne co.

– Umyjmy tego małego chłopca i przedstawmy go reszcie rodziny, możemy? – zapytała pielęgniarka.

Oboje przytaknęliśmy, a ona poprosiła, abym z nią poszedł. Derek i pielęgniarka zaczęli pracować nad Bellą, a ja poszedłem za drugą. Umieściła dziecko na stoliku do przebierania i podniosła pierwszego. – Proszę. Potrzymaj go, kiedy ja będę myła tego chłopca i pediatra go przebada.

Wziąłem go w ramiona i usiadłem na pobliskim krześle. Był piękny z różowymi pucołowatymi policzkami. Patrzył dookoła, pochłaniając rozmazane obrazy, które widział i za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał jakiś dźwięk skupiał się na tym skąd on pochodzi. Kiedy te jego oczy spojrzały na mnie, ponownie się rozpłakałem. W tej chwili byłem pewien, że będę dużo płakać. To było tak, jakby widział w środku moją duszę. Podniosłem lekko moje dłonie i pocałowałem jego czoło, wdychając jego bawełniany zapach.

–Witaj synu – wyszeptałem. – Jestem twoim tatą i witaj na tym świecie. Bardzo cię kocham.

≈**Ж≈**

Will stał przed oknem, gdzie trzymali dzieci. Dziecko numer jeden było tutaj, podczas gdy dziecko numer dwa było na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Doktor Ridgeley chciał, aby przez kilka dni w celach zapobiegawczych był w inkubatorze. Naprawdę nic złego z nim nie było, ale od małej trudności oddechowej i jego wagi, gdyż urodził się prawie dwa funty lżejszy niż jego brat. Wciąż nie znaliśmy imion. Mój chłopak odmówił ujawnienia ich, zanim drugi braciszek będzie w porządku. To był taki rodzaj paktu między nimi.

– _Mogę go przez chwilę potrzymać? – zapytał zawstydzony Will pielęgniarkę._

– _Jasne, kochanie. Tylko bądź ostrożny z rurką od jedzenia, dobrze?_

_Will przytaknął i usiadł na krześle obok inkubatora. Pielęgniarka wyciągnęła dziecko z maszyny i delikatnie poruszając się umieściła go w oczekujących ramionach Willa. Ostrożnie podniósł ramię i pocałował delikatnie jego główkę._

– _Cześć, młodszy bracie – zaczął. – Myślę, że jesteś trochę cięższy niż byłeś wczoraj, co jest dobre. Twój bliźniak dobrze sobie radzi, ale muszę ci wyznać, że ma apetyt wujka Emmetta. Ten chłopak potrafi jeść. Przysięgam, że wypił całą dziecięcą formułę w czterech łykach – zachichotał. – Możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Wujek Em był oszalały z radości, kiedy mu o tym powiedzieliśmy. Nawet powiedział, że ustawi zawody w piciu dziecięcej formuły między Chasem, a twoim bratem – przerwał. – Kazałem każdemu nazywać was dzieckiem numer jeden i dzieckiem numer dwa. Odmówiłem ujawnienia imion, ponieważ ty jesteś tutaj. Więc zawrzyjmy układ: poprawi ci się tak szybko, jak to możliwe i obiecuję, że do tego czasu będziesz w pokoju mamy, powiem wszystkim. Myślę, że Ma pokocha twoje imię, ale nie sądzę, że tacie się spodoba. Może to sobie wsadzić, ponieważ nie będzie zmienione. Po prostu przytyj jeden funt bracie i będziesz miał imię. To wszystko, o co proszę._

– Martin – powiedziałem.

– Nie – powiedział gładko Will. – Tato, nie powiem ci.

– Dick – kontynuuje.

Oczy willa rozszerzyły się i spojrzał na mnie. – Dlaczego nazywasz mnie fiutem?

– Dick jak Dickens, Will – zachichotałem.

– Boże, nie – powiedział zdegustowany. – To imię jest po prostu… złe.

Zaśmiałem się. Był taki zabawny i będąc szczerym naprawdę kochałem postawę starszego brata, jaką przybrał w czasie ciąży Belli. W pewien sposób przypominał mi o moim bracie. Zawsze zajmował się dziećmi, nawet jeśli miały tylko kilka dni. Będzie dobry, a różnica wieku między nimi również będzie plusem. Bella i ja byliśmy rodzicami, ale Will był bratem, a oni nie ośmielą się mu sprzeciwić. Najbardziej smucił mnie fakt, że gdy oni będą szli do szkoły, Will będzie otwierał swoje skrzydła i pójdzie do college'u. Obawiałem się tego dnia. Nie chciałem, aby wybrał college po drugiej stronie kraju. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie go wypuścić.

– Jestem głodny – powiedział Will i potarł swój burczący brzuch. – Chodźmy po coś do jedzeni i weźmiemy też coś dla Ma.

– Synu, mam coś do zrobienia na komisariacie – zacząłem. Zeszłej nocy Marcus zadzwonił do mnie i właściwie mnie błagał, abym pomógł mu przez kilka dni. Bella miała prywatny pokój i nie wypuszczą jej dopóki dziecko numer dwa zostanie przeniesione z inkubatora. Po rozmowie z nią o tym, zgodziłem się. – Idź i weź coś dla siebie, gdy ja pójdę do Ma. Przyniosą dziecko – powiedziałem i sprawdziłem zegarek, – … za piętnaście minut do nakarmienia go.

– Dobrze – powiedział i pocałował mój policzek.

Złapałem bukiet kwiatów ze szpitalnej kwiaciarni i udałem się do pokoju Belli. Będąc szczerym przeszkadzało mi, że wciąż musimy tutaj być przez kilka dni, ale to było z korzyścią dla mojego syna. Wcześniej lekarz powiedział, że mu się poprawia i, że nie trzeba będzie wiele czasu, aby go wypuścić. Chciałem iść do domu i przebrać się, ale tęskniłem za nimi. Chciałem ich zobaczyć.

Pokój Belli był za rogiem, a drzwi były delikatnie otwarte. Gdy położyłem moją dłoń na klamce, usłyszałem piękny śmiech mojej dziewczyny i śmiech mężczyzny, którego nie rozpoznałem.

_Co, do cholery?_

– Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, moja Bello – powiedział.

_Jego Bella? Jego pieprzona Bella?_

– Ja też, kochanie – powiedziała, a hałas jaki temu towarzyszył był jak głośny pocałunek.

– Powiedziałaś mu? – zapytał i westchnął.

– Nie miałam czasu, dziecino – powiedziała. – Wszystko stało się tak szybko i tak jakbym zapomniała. Znam Edwarda. Wcale nie będzie wkurzony – dokończyła i zachichotała.

Już byłem cholernie wkurwiony! Kto tam, do cholery, był?

– Ty może, ale ja nie. On też mnie nie zna. Nie chcę spieprzyć spraw. Teraz zamierzam być częściej w pobliżu i po prostu chcę być z nim na dobrych warunkach. Chcę być w ich życiu, Bello – powiedział skurwiel.

Kipiałem ze złości. Co on, do cholery, miał na myśli?

– Przegapiłem wczesne lata Willa i również nie zamierzam przegapić ich. Jesteś jedyną rodziną jaka mi pozostała, Bello, i tak bardzo cię kocham – dokończył łamanym głosem.

Swędziało mnie, aby złapać mój pistolet. Co on, do cholery, myśli mówiąc takie gówno? To była _moja _rodzina, nie jego. To były _moje _dzieci, nie jego. Will był _moim _pieprzonym synem, a nie jego! Bella była _moja, _a nie jego! Nigdy, nigdy nie wejdzie między nas. Zabiję skurwiela bez zastanowienia. Łzy złości wypełniły moje oczy. Moja krew tak bardzo pulsowała, a moja klatka była boleśnie ściśnięta. Rzuciłem kwiaty na podłogę i lekko pchnąłem drzwi.

Bella stała przy oknie, a mężczyzna z bez koszulki, przytulał ją od tyłu. Miał przynajmniej sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, czarne włosy, które sięgały połowy jego ramion. Miał tatuaż na lewym obojczyku i jeden na dole pleców.

– Brakuje mi, trzymania cię w moich ramionach – powiedział niskim głosem i ścisnął ją mocniej.

To było, kiedy wszystko wokół mnie stało się czerwone. Ten skurwiel idzie na dół. Podszedłem do niego i umieściłem lufę mojego pistoletu przy jego głowy.

– Zabierz od niej swoje pieprzone ręce – warknąłem. Bella podskoczyła i odwróciła się.

– O mój Boże, Edwardzie! Odłóż pistolet – powiedziała, a jej twarz zbladła.

– On trzyma pistolet przy mojej głowie? – zapłakała cipa.

– Na pieprzone kolana – powiedziałem i kopnąłem jego nogi.

– Edward, puść go – płakała Bella.

– Zamknij się, Bello – syknąłem i spojrzałem na nią.

– To nie jest to, co myślisz – powiedziała i próbowała zabrać pistolet z mojej dłoni.

– Posłuchałbym jej – powiedział i nerwowo zachichotał.

– Zamknij swoje pieprzone usta – w połowie krzyczałem. – I odmów swoją modlitwę.

– Wow! Co, do cholery? – zapytał Will, wypuszczając wszystko, co miał w dłoniach. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Tato?

– Will, wyjdź stąd – powiedziała Bella.

– Kto to, do cholery, jest, Ma i dlaczego jest w połowie nagi w twoim pokoju? – zapytał Will, a jego twarz zaczęła być czerwona.

– Stary, moje kolana naprawdę mnie zabijają – powiedział dupek. – Pozwól mi wstać.

– Tato, odłóż pistolet – powiedział Will, podchodząc do mnie.

Wszystko, co widziałem to ona, płacząca. Zaradziła mnie.

_Nie, Bella nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, _krzyczał mój mózg. _Ona cię kocha!_

– Edwardzie, proszę – płakała.

– Nie mówiłaś, że on wychodził, Bells? – zapytał skurwiel. – Wiedziałem, że powinienem wstąpić do domu i zabrać Charciego, zanim tutaj przyszedłem.

– Powiedziałem, żebyś się zamknął – warknąłem.

– Edward, stary – narzekał. – To ja, Jakie!

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Will wykorzystał okazję i stanął między mną, a skurwielem, który był w trakcie wstawania. Mój syn popychał mnie, aż moje kolana uderzyły w łóżko Belli, usiadłem i zabrał pistol z mojej dłoni, wyciągając magazynek.

– W porządku? – wyszeptał. Przytaknąłem i opuściłem głowę.

Czułem się tak głupio. Prawie zabiłem człowieka przez moją zazdrości. Kurwa! Mój syn musiał być tego świadkiem. Jakim jestem ojcem? Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Ona zostawi mnie.

– Edwardzie? – zawołała, a ja nie odważyłem się podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na nią. Byłem tak zawstydzony. Złączyła swoje palce z moimi włosami i przyłożyła moje czoło do swojej klatki.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro – powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem. – Z–zobaczyłem was w ten sposób i straciłem to. Tak, bardzo, bardzo mi przykro – przepraszałem bez podnoszenia głowy.

Uniosła mój podbródek palcami i nie było mowy, aby uniknąć jej spojrzenia. Nienawidziłem oglądać w nich rozczarowania. Chciałem widzieć w nich tylko iskierki miłości, ciemniejące, kiedy czuje pożądanie. Z wahaniem spojrzałem w jej oczy, a ona uśmiechała się, mówiąc mi, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nic się nie stało. Pochyliła się, aby musnąć moje usta, ale do czasu, gdy jej usta dotknęły moich, złapałem ją delikatnie z tyłu szyi i pocałowałem delikatnie, ale namiętnie.

– Kim jesteś – zapytał złośliwie Will, przerwał nasz pocałunek gwałtownie.

– Jestem Jake – powiedział Jakie i wyciągnął swoją dłoń do Willa. – Oczywiście dla ciebie wujek Jake.

– Po pierwsze, dlaczego masz ściągniętą koszulę? – zapytał, – i drugie nie mam wujka Jake'a.

Jacob spojrzał na Bellę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ma temperament po mamie, ale gorącą głowę jak tato.

Spojrzałem na niego, a on uśmiechnął się. Tylko dlatego, że czułem się opiekuńczy dla tego, co było moje to nie znaczy, że mam gorącą głowę, prawda? – Will, ten mężczyzna tam jest naszym przyjacielem odkąd twoja Ma i ja mieszkaliśmy w Forks. Nazywa się Jacob Black i myślę, że widziałeś go raz, gdy miałeś około sześciu lat.

Will raz zamrugał, a następnie lekko się zmarszczył. – Nie pamiętam go.

– W porządku – zaczął Jake. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz poznamy się lepiej i będziemy przyjaciółmi – kontynuował i podrapał się po klatce. – Uh, pozwól mi sprawdzić czy moja koszula jest wysuszona – dokończył i poszedł do łazienki.

Bella położyła swoją dłoń na mojej talii i oparła głowę na mojej klatce. – Przyjechał kilka godzin temu. W końcu przeniósł swój biznes tutaj i przyjechał w odwiedziny, gdy powiedziałam mu, że urodziłam. Przyjechał w czasie, kiedy przynieśli dziecko do karmienia – powiedziała. – Widzisz, twój syn był tak głodny, że przynieśli go dwie godziny wcześniej, ponieważ tak bardzo krzyczał, że sprawiał, że jego płuca krwawiły. Jakie zaoferował, że ponosi go, aż mu się odbije i w rezultacie dziecko zwymiotowało na jego plecy.

Ponownie zamierzałem przeprosić, kiedy Jakie powrócił do pokoju w połowie suchą koszulą. – Dziękuje ci, Bello – uśmiechnął się. – Ale zapomniałaś, że po tym jak beknął i zwymiotował na mnie, pierdnął i zesrał się. Teraz _to _jest odrażającego. Jak takie małe coś może to zrobić?

–To dlatego, że jestem jego wujkiem – powiedział Emmett, gdy wszedł do środka, Jakie szedł zaraz za nim.

Kiedy Jack zobaczył Jacoba jego kroki zatrzymały się na chwilę, a oczy rozszerzyły. – J–Jake? – wyjąkał. Przysięgam, gdyby nikogo tutaj nie było wskoczyłby na niego.

Jake oczyścił gardło i uśmiechnął się. – Niespodzianka?

W mgnieniu oka Jack był przy Jake'u i ciasno go uścisnął. Musiało minąć więcej niż pięć miesięcy od ostatniej wizyty Jacka w Seattle. Odkąd Bella i ja wróciliśmy do siebie, Jack stał się moim dobrym przyjacielem, ale nie przed tym jak go przyzwałem za to, jak mnie wystawili. Po tym wszystkim zasługiwał na cios. Nie wiedziałem jak się czuć, skoro nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z homoseksualistami. Teraz, nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie jestem homofobem albo coś, po prostu mówię, że to jest dziwne.

Bella ścisnęła lekko moje ramię, gdy Jake otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Były pełne łez. Nie było wątpliwości, że między tą dwójką była miłość. Posłał jej łzawy uśmiech i mruknął do niej dziękuje. Najwidoczniej to ona poprosiła Emmetta, aby przyprowadził tutaj Jacka. Will podszedł do mnie, wręczył mi magazynek pistoletu i potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się.

– Głupi, staruszek – mruknął, wzruszyłem ramionami i mrugnąłem.

Wszyscy zostaliśmy na trochę, rozmawiając dopóki godzinny odwiedzin się nie skończyły. Wszyscy pocałowali Bellę przed wyjściem i kiedy Jack z nią rozmawiał, wziąłem Jacoba na zewnątrz. Musiałem przeprosić.

– Przepraszam – powiedziałem szczerze i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego kierunku. – Rozejm?

Jack głośno parsknął i przytulił mnie. – Nie musisz przepraszać, Edwardzie. Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi – kontynuował, gdy mnie puścił. – I tak bardzo za wami tęskniłem, szczególnie, po tym…

– Wiem – westchnąłem.

– Więc to czas na nowy początek. – Poklepał mnie raz po ramieniu, a potem odszedł.

≈**Ж≈**

W niedzielny poranek, bliźniaki miały dokładnie tydzień. Wszyscy byli trochę podekscytowani i zmartwieni, ponieważ wszyscy chcieliśmy wyjść, ale wiedzieliśmy, że będziemy musieli poczekać. Dziecko numer dwa było trochę większe, ale wciąż jego waga nie była odpowiednia do wypisania go ze szpitala. Poza dwoma dniami, które spędziłem na komisariacie, nie opuszczałem boku Belli. Nie mogłem iść do domu i spać, kiedy wiedziałem, że spędza noc sama, myśląc o naszym synu. W ten sposób mogłem położyć ją do łóżka i zmusić do przespania kilku godzin. Kiedy upewniłem się, że spała, zawsze znajdowałem się przed pudełkiem, które trzymało mojego syna. Pielęgniarka na oddziale intensywnej terapii była uprzejma i nigdy nie gadała mi o dziwnych godzinach, kiedy przychodziłem. Sandra, pielęgniarka oddziałowa była bardzo przyjacielska i zabawna. Jednej z tych nocy poradziła mi, że śpiewanie do niego i opowiadanie mu historii sprawi, że poczuje się bliżej i bardziej kochany. Więc to robiłem. Opowiadałem mu historię o jego braciach i robiłem plany na przyszłość.

Tego ranka Will przyjechał z Charliem i przyniósł cupcake'sy, które zrobiła Ma i świeżą naturalną kawę, zawsze lepszą na rozgoryczenie Belli. Moja dziewczyna była uzależniona od kawy tak jak ja. Kiedy rodziła Willa lekarz powiedział jej, że może wypić szklankę normalnej kawy, ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby piła naturalną, ponieważ jest zdrowsza. Lepsze to niż nic. Spojrzałem na zegarek, skoro wiedziałem, że teraz powinni przynieść mojego wiecznie głodnego syna na karmienie.

– Dzień dobry, mamusiu – zawołała Alex, gdy jechała wózkiem w kierunku Belli. – Ktoś tego ranka jest naprawdę głodny.

– Nie zgadłabym – powiedziała Bella i zachichotała.

Charlie przeprosił i wyszedł z pokoju. Bella ułożyła się komfortowo i obniżyła trochę bok swojej koszuli nocnej i wyciągnęła swoją wielką pierś. Dziecko, znając swoją zasadę, zamknęło usta na jej sutku i zaczęło łapczywie ssać, mrucząc co chwilę. Nie ma piękniejszego widoku niż to. Bella przymknęła oczy i westchnęła, mały uśmiech gościł na jej ustach.

– Czy to boli? – zapytał Will.

Bella odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, pocałowała jego policzek. – Nie zawsze. Ból jest zwykle przez kilka pierwszych tygodni, gdy dziecko uczy się jak zamykać usta, sutki same przyzwyczajają się do rozciągania, kiedy usta dziecka rosną.

– Och – powiedział Will.

Jadł przez kilka minut z krótkimi pauzami pomiędzy, aby złapać oddech i wtedy Will zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby z nim pochodzić, aż mu się odbije. Umieściłem pieluszkę na jego ramieniu, a Bella podała mu dziecko. Will pocałował delikatnie jego czoło, zaczął klepać i pocierać delikatnie jego plecy. Wkrótce głośno beknął, a za tym poszło pierdnięcie. Odrzuciłem głowę do tyłu i śmiałem się, gdy Bella potrząsała głową.

– Człowieku – było wszystkim, co powiedziała.

Lekarz nagle otworzył drzwi i Alex weszła z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Masz gościa – odetchnęła i odsunęła się na bok. Doktor Rodgeley wszedł do pokoju z płaczącym dzieckiem w ramionach. Bella zalała się łzami i natychmiast wstała z łóżka.

– Moje serce – łkała i wzięła go w ramiona. Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy ułożyłem ręce wokół Belli i ją przytuliłem. Wyglądał tak zdrowo i silnie.

– Jestem szczęśliwy poinformować cię, że twój syn waży 6.9 funtów. Również dzisiaj go zostawimy, ale jutro pierwszą rzeczą z rana jaką zrobicie to wyjście do domu – uśmiechnął się, a po tym jak odpowiedział na kilka pytań, wyszedł.

Bella i ja ostrożnie usiedliśmy na kanapie, ona komfortowo się ułożyła. Will podszedł do nas i podał mi drugie dziecko, a sam usiadł na podłodze twarzą do nas.

– Więc? – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się.

Uśmiechnął się i siadł na kolanach. – Pan Pierdzioszek tutaj to Landon Emmett – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie. – A to – kontynuował i wziął go w swoje ramiona, – … jest Edward Aaron.

I właśnie tak, wszystko było idealnie…

**A/N** Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się podobał, trochę trwało zanim udało mi się go przetłumaczyć, ale mam dobrą wiadomość na kolejny nie będziecie musieli tak długo czekać, bo już jest zrobiony i teraz tylko czeka na betę.

Za to mam złą wiadomość. Kolejny jest epilog – czyli już nasze ostatnie spotkanie z Edwardem, Bellą, Willem jak i całą resztą zwariowanej rodzinki. Chyba, że Pen zrobi nam niespodziankę i napisze dla wiernych fanów jakiegoś outtake'a.

Pozdrawiam i do następnego razu!

1 W oryginale to lepiej brzmi '' Wow, you have a huge dick, Dick."

2 Z języka tureckiego imię Deniz oznacza MORZE.

3 Murat oznacza ŻYCZENIE.

4 Serhan oznacza KRÓL.

5 _Uspokój się, tato. Wszystko będzie idealnie. _

6 _Powinienem coś powiedzieć?_


	24. Epilog

**Epilog**

**Beta: rodzynka_**

Gdy ktoś powiedział mi co stanie się w moim życiu przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat, nie uwierzyłbym. Życie było dla nas dobre i nawet, jeśli mieliśmy swoje wzloty i upadki zawsze dawaliśmy radę.

Wciąż byłem na służbie, zostało mi kilka lat, ale po poważnym urazie zostałem umieszczony za biurkiem. Tęskniłem za aktywną służbą, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. To straszne, w jakim brutalnym świecie żyjemy, jaki może on być. Naszym obowiązkiem jest chronienie ludzi, ale co się dzieje, gdy tego nie chcemy? Powiem wam. Jesteście postrzeleni dwukrotnie w klatkę i, aby zawrzeć umowę ze śmiercią, biją cię łomem, łamią czaszkę i wiele kości w twoim ciele. Byłem w śpiączce przez czterdzieści dwa dni. Kiedy to się stało Will miał siedemnaście lat, bliźniaki cztery, a Bella była w ciąży. Moja dziewczyna tej nocy prawie poroniła. Ma cierpiała na atak paniki, a Charlie został przyjęty do szpitala z nadciśnieniem. Lekarze obawiali się, że zbliża się do ataku serca, jeśli nie zawału. Emmett był na konferencji medycznej w Europie wraz z Rose i dzieciakami. Nie minęły dwa dni, kiedy udało im się dotrzeć do wiadomości o mnie. Najważniejsze, że na końcu wszystko poszło dobrze. Oczywiście opuściłem poród mojego najmłodszego dziecka, ale Will był ze swoją Ma i przekazał mi wszystkie szczegóły i, jeśli jesteście ciekawi, nie było przeklinania ani gróźb.

Myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli zacznę od tego, co stało się z resztą rodziny, prawda?

Charlie, trzy lata po tym jak przeprowadził się do Chicago, ożenił się. Taa, dobrze słyszycie. Najwyraźniej, powodem dlaczego Ma i on zachowywali się jak połączone bliźniaki było to, że podobała mu się pani Lawrence, wdowa, w tamtym czasie w wieku czterdziestu dwóch lat. Ma, widziała jak zachowywał się przy niej i postanowiła nauczyć Charciego, jak zwalić kobietę z nóg oferując mu bycie jego doświadczalną świnią i ćwicząc jego umiejętności romantyka. Pani Lawrence na początku się wahała, ale w końcu poddała się i została panią Swan. Bella ją pokochała. Kiedy mój Will zapytał go, jak udało mu się zabiec o jej względy, Charlie uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że urok Swana jest nie do odparcia. I jak bardzo prawdziwe było to wyznanie.

Landon i Edward byli całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Gdy Landon był bardziej synkiem mamusi, Edward był taki jak ja. Landon był bardziej otwarty w przyjaźniach i aktywny, gdy Edward był opanowany i miał niewielu przyjaciół. Oboje byli dobrymi uczniami, świetni starsi bracia dla naszej najmłodszej i wielbili ziemię, po której stąpał Will. Landon był bardzo _energetycznym _dzieckiem. Zawsze biegał po domu, potykając się w powietrzu – przyjemność jaką odziedziczył po uroczej mamie – rozwalając rzeczy i obwiniając Edwarda. Mój biedny chłopak zawsze brał winę na siebie. Oczywiście wiedzieliśmy kto to robił i zawsze łoiliśmy Landona. Zawsze kończył robiąc to ponownie i ponownie. Wtedy właśnie wkraczał Will. Zawsze wystarczyło, że raz powiedział imię Landona i to było to, nie zrobił tego ponownie.

Will był dla nich wzorem do naśladowania. Nauczył ich Tae Kwon Do i włoskiego, skoro miał dyplom, pomagał im w zadaniach domowych i doradzał im zawsze, gdy prosili go o radę. W ich oczach był Bogiem i nic, co zrobił nie było złe, nawet wtedy, gdy wrócił do domu po raz pierwszy pijany po głupiej kłótni jaką mieliśmy. Był na pierwszym roku studiów i zrzucił bombę mówiąc czym chce się profesjonalnie zajmować. Gdy usłyszałem jego decyzję, zrozumiałem wątpliwości jakie miała Ma wobec mnie.

Will został policjantem tak, jak Charlie i ja. Chciał, aby to stało się tak jakby tradycją. Obiecał, że zawsze będzie ostrożny i, że powinniśmy bardziej w niego wierzyć. Kiedy skończył dwadzieścia pięć lat i został bardziej zaangażowany w firmach, zdecydował się pójść do szkoły biznesu w czasie pracy, ponieważ nie chciał dłużej sprawiać kłopotu, kuzynom i wujkowi J, pytaniami. Ukończył ją z wyróżnieniem w klasie i nawet jeśli miał szansę pracować z najlepszymi, nie zrobił tego. Miał już pracę i nie szukał żadnej zmiany.

Teraz ma trzydzieści jeden lat i wciąż pracuje. W pewnym sensie, powiedział mi, że kiedy będzie czuł się gotowy zostawi swój dotychczasowy zawód dla innego. Najwidoczniej wciąż nie był i to mnie przerażało. Nigdy nie został nawet zadrapany w pracy, ale wciąż. Marcus zaoferował, że pociągnie za kilka sznurków i sprowadzi go do nas, ale mój chłopak odmówił, co było dobre, ponieważ żaden z nas nie byłby w stanie odpowiednio pracować. Przez cały czas martwiłbym się o niego i odwrotnie. Został umieszczony w ósmym komisariacie, który był jednym z najlepszych.

– Jak się czujesz, Edwardzie? – zapytała pielęgniarka, wyciągając mnie z moim myśli.

Um, taaa. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jestem w szpitalu… ponownie. Wcześniej tego ranka czułem zawroty głowy i prawie zemdlałem. Landon spanikował i przywiózł mnie tutaj.

– Właściwie dobrze – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Twoje procesy życiowe wzrosły, więc – uśmiechnęła się – lekarz przyjdzie za kilka minut. Zasugeruje, abyś został na noc, więc nie bądź zrzędliwy.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Jasne, Shira.

Shira była dobrą koleżanką Rose. Kilka lat temu emigrowała do Stanów. Poznała swojego męża w Indiach, kiedy był tam na wakacjach i to było to. Zakochali się i wkrótce pobrali. Pewnego dnia jej samochód się zepsuł, a Rose akurat przejeżdżała. Współczuła kobiecie pod maską i pomogła jej.

– Ufam ci – mrugnęła i wyszła.

Westchnąłem, gdy drzwi się zamknęły. Bella i ja jesteśmy już małżeństwem od szesnastu lat i czuję, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż byłem w niej szaleńczo zakochany i ona we mnie. To sprowadza mnie do tego, dlaczego jestem tutaj sam. Widzicie, powiedziała mi zanim wyszła do pracy, abym nie naprawiał szopy, ponieważ jest gorąco. Oczywiście nie posłuchałem i jestem tutaj, leczony na udar cieplny. W ostatnich latach, kiedykolwiek zrobiłem coś czego nie akceptowała z kilku powodów, jej karą było ciche traktowanie. I to było do bani. Nie macie pojęcia jak ciężko jest spać obok niej i nie być w stanie jej dotknąć. Kiedy dwudziestoczterogodzinne traktowanie kończyło się, pytała czy wyciągnąłem wnioski, przytakiwałem opuszczoną głową i wtedy się pieprzyliśmy. I to nigdy nie było delikatne, jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli.

Z drugiej strony Will nie był taki jak ona. Byłem jego słabym punktem. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego spojrzenia, kiedy otworzyłem oczy po czterdziestu kilku dniach, po tych wszystkich latach. Był taki zmęczony i taki smutny, przerażony. Nawet nie powiedział słowa. Po tym, jak lekarze mnie sprawdzili, po prostu złapał moją dłoń w swoją i położył głowę na łóżku i zasnął. Następny dzień, gdy się obudziłem, nigdy nie zostanie zapomniany…

– _Zostawcie nas – domagał się spokojnie Will._

– _Dziecko, twój ojciec potrzebuje – zaczęła Ma, aby prawie natychmiast jej przerwano._

– _Musi ze mną porozmawiać, Nano – powiedział i odwrócił się, aby na nią spojrzeć. – Teraz, zostaw nas. Weź lody dla maluchów – uśmiechnął się._

_Wyszła z chłopcami, a on zamknął drzwi. Przyciągnął krzesło i usiadł na nim._

– _Will – zacząłem._

– _Zamknij się, tato – warknął. – Do cholery! Prawie cię zabili! Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie zaczekałeś na partnera? Wszystko, co miałeś zrobić to poczekać!_

_Westchnąłem smutno. – Usłyszałem strzelaninę, Will. Musiałem iść._

– _Nie! Musiałeś poczekać na partnera – prawie krzyczał. – Za każdym razem nie możesz działać na swoim pieprzonym programie bohatera. Teraz masz rodzinę i kolejne dziecko w drodze. Dlatego cztery lata temu poprosiłeś o partnera, a teraz to?_

– _To moja praca, Will._

_To wtedy w końcu zrozumiałem, że mój syn stał się człowiekiem, który postawi się nawet mnie. – Masz dwa wyjścia: a) poprosisz Marcusa, aby posadził cię za biurkiem albo b) zostaniesz w aktywnej służbie, a ja zabiorę Ma i dzieciaki i przeprowadzimy się do Forks._

_Parsknąłem. – A) Nigdy nie waż się mi grozić i b) nienawidzisz tego miejsca._

– _Nienawidzę nie mieć mojego ojca w pobliżu – wybuchł. – Dorastałem bez ciebie i będę przeklęty, jeśli pozwolę, aby to samo spotkało moje rodzeństwo – płakał. – Więc, dokonaj swojego wyboru, tato, twoja praca czy my?_

_Przez długi czas siedziałem cicho. Znałem odpowiedź, ale nie chciałem jeszcze tego powiedzieć, ponieważ wiedziałem, że to spierdzieli sprawy. Wciąż zdrowiałem i nie chciałem z nim walczyć, ponieważ miał rację. Powinienem poczekać na wsparcie, ale w tamtej chwili nie myślałem. Kogoś zabili i musiałem działać._

– _Dobrze, Will – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na niego._

– _Musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz – powiedział zdeterminowany. – Obiecaj mi, że nie ważne co, nigdy więcej nie będziemy musieli przechodzić przez to gówno. Obiecaj mi, że kiedy zobaczysz zagrożenie odejdziesz i nie będziesz oglądał się za siebie. Obiecaj mi, proszę, obiecaj mi – błagał._

– _Obiecuję synu – powiedziałem i poczułem, jak łzy napływają do moich oczu._

To wciąż łamało mi serce, ale mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego czuł się w ten sposób. Czułem się tak samo za każdym razem, gdy wychodził do pracy. Znałem zagrożenie i ryzyko, ale nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić. To był jego wybór i szanowałem to. Wiedza, że szanuję jego decyzję była dla niego ważna.

– Tatusiu – zawołał najsłodszy głos na ziemi, gdy otworzyły się drzwi do mojego pokoju.

– _Chcesz ją potrzymać? – zapytał Will, gdy siadał na moim łóżku z małą paczuszką w dłoniach._

– _Jasne – powiedziałem i powoli poruszyłem się na łóżku, próbując znaleźć najmniej bolesną pozycję._

_Kiedy było wystarczająco komfortowo, rozciągnąłem moje ręce, a on umieścił ją w moich ramionach. Była najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Wiedziałem, że powiedziałem to do moich trzech chłopców, ale świat zaczynał się i kończył z nią. Była moją małą królewną, moją małą dziewczynką._

– _Wspaniała mała rzecz, eh? – zapytał Will i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy przejeżdżał palcami po jej malutkiej twarzyczce. _

– _Tak – wyszeptałem._

_Moja Amelia była całą Bellą, od głowy do stóp. W jej wyglądzie nie było Cullena, czysta Swan: wiele brązowych włosów, śliczny nosek jej Ma i urocze usta. Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy wyobraziłem sobie dzień, gdy jakiś skurwiel będzie próbował ją zabrać ode mnie._

– _Mamy przejebane – westchnął smutno Will, a ja zachichotałem._

– _Obawiam się, że tak._

– Witaj, piękna – powiedziałem i otworzyłem dla niej swoje ramiona.

– Nie słodź mi tutaj – mruczała i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, zanim siadła na krześle.

_Kurwa!_

– Co się stało, mała dziewczynko? – zapytałem.

– Chodzi o to, że właśnie wyszłam z treningu i zamiast wrócić do domu i przygotować się, abyśmy – powiedziała wskazując między nami, –… mogli pójść strzelać…

Co? Jest moją dziewczyną i musi wiedzieć jak się strzela! Nawet Charlie chodzi z nami. To prawo ojca, aby nauczył swoje dziecko, jak się obronić.

– Chłopcy przywieźli mnie tutaj – dokończyła i pociągnęła nosem.

– Nie pozwól, aby Ma to usłyszała! – drażnił się Landon.

Edward uderzył go w tył głowy. – Zamknij się, Lan. – Landon spojrzał na niego i nagle się uśmiechnął. To był uśmiech rewanżu.

– Chłopcy – powiedziałem oschło.

– Przestraszyłeś mnie, tatusiu – powiedziała i zalała się łzami. – Ma i wujek Miś powiedzieli ci, żebyś uważał z ciężkimi obowiązkami. Już nie jesteś młody.

Przewróciłem oczami. Czterdzieści osiem lat to nie starość! – Dziecinko, spójrz na mnie – poprosiłem delikatnie. – Wiem, że to było głupie z mojej strony, ale naprawdę chciałem dokończyć szopę. Wiesz, jak bardzo twoja mama kocha siedzieć tam popołudniami.

– Wiem – powiedziała i obniżyła głowę. – Nie lubię, gdy jesteś chory.

Zachichotałem. – Ja też nie, kochanie, ale następnym razem obiecuję poczekać.

Pisnęła. – Obietnica małego palca?

– Zawsze – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Cóż, dobrze – powiedziała i usiadła na łóżku koło mnie. Przytuliłem ją i pocałowałem w czubek głowy. – Will skończył szopę i poszedł do pracy. Powiedział, że wpadnie, kiedy skończy.

Chłopcy usiedli na małej kanapie i zaczęli rozmawiać. Ich dyrektor, pan Jordan, odszedł na emeryturę i ktoś nowy zajmował jego miejsce. Do tej pory wiedzieli, że to kobieta i plotki mówiły, że jest brzydka. Kiedykolwiek Landon mówił takie gówno, wkurzało mnie to.

– Co ci powiedziałem na temat krytykowania ludzi na podstawie ich wyglądu? – zapytałem podirytowany.

– Że wygląd się zmienia, ale liczy się osobowość – powiedział i przewrócił oczami. – Powiedziałem tylko to, co powiedział Brian, a nie to, co o niej myślę. Jezu, tato.

Mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Edwarda. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego, ale wiedziałem, że jeśli go teraz spytam nic nie powie. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że przyjdzie do mnie, jeśli nie będzie mógł tego rozwiązać. Mój syn był chłopcem, który szukał alternatywy i jeśli nic nie działało pytał o radę.

– Nana i dziadek Jim dobrze się bawią w Atlancie. Dzwoniła wcześniej i mówiła, że wracają za kilka dni – powiedział Lan.

Ach, Jim, mój ojczym. Ma spotkała go pewnego dnia w piekarni. Chciał skomplementować osobę, która zrobiła te rozpływające się w ustach cupcake'i, które zrobiła ona, a reszta to historia. To oczywiście nie znaczy, że wcześniej nie przeszedł przez piekło, aby się obronić. Oboje, ja i Will, podwójnie go sprawdziliśmy i wydawał się przyzwoity. Sześćdziesięciotrzyletni mężczyzna, w tamtej chwili, z udaną karierą w Armii, szedł na emeryturę, rozwiedziony, bez dzieci i bez żyjącej rodziny. Rzeczą, która mu na początku nie pomagała był fakt, że jego całe ciało krzyczało autorytetem, więc musieliśmy upewnić się, że nie był psychopatą, który bije kobiety i, kiedy Ma zaprosiła go na rodzinny obiad, przeszliśmy do akcji.

Wyobraźcie sobie mężczyznę po sześćdziesiątce będącego "zaatakowanym" przez moich chłopców, Emmetta, jego chłopców, Emmetta Juniora, Chase i Danę, Charliego z poważaniem i moją księżniczkę przed nami z grymasem na twarzy.

– _Kochasz moją Nanę? – zapytała Amelia._

– _Kocham, kochanie – uśmiechnął się do niej Jim._

– _Nie jestem twoim kochaniem – powiedziała Amelia, tak poważnie jak jedenastolatka może brzmieć. – Nasza Nana jest tutaj królową i traktujemy ją z szacunkiem i morzem miłości – dokończyła. Odwróciła się, aby na mnie spojrzeć, uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła._

– _Taaa – powiedział Landon. – Więc mów!_

– _Jakie są twoje intencje względem mojej Es? – zapytał Charlie._

– _Chciałbym poślubić ją pewnego dnia – powiedział i spojrzał na nasze twarze. – Byłem sam przez bardzo długo, a Esme sprawiła, że tego nie chcę. Jest uprzejma i kochająca, zrobiłaby wszystko dla swojej rodziny, a to jest główny powód, dlaczego poprosiłem ją, abym mógł was wszystkich poznać. Wiem, że wy mnie nie znacie, ale wiem o was wszystko i mam tylko nadzieję, że zechcecie mnie poznać – dokończył i westchnął._

– _Dziecinko, może pójdziesz i zobaczysz czy obiad jest gotowy? – zapytałem moją najmłodszą._

– _Dobrze – powiedziała i wyszła, a Dana za nią._

_Oczyściłem moje gardło. – Nie wiem, jak dużo powiedziała ci o moim o…_

– _Wiem wszystko o Carlisle'sie, Edwardzie – powiedział. – Daję ci moje słowo, że nie jestem taki jak on. Nigdy bym jej nie zranił._

– _Tak jakbyś spróbował – wtrącił się Will. – Będziesz zakopany sześć stóp pod ziemią, zanim zdążysz podnieść swoją dłoń. Powiem to tylko raz i lepiej wyryj to sobie w mózgu. Troszczymy się o siebie. Zadrzyj z nami, a nawet Bóg nie będzie w stanie cię znaleźć._

– _Lubię go – uśmiechnął się Jim. – Tak jak Esme go opisała: waleczny i lojalny. Jestem człowiekiem honoru, Williamie, i przysięgam ci, że nigdy nic się jej złego nie stanie._

– _Skończyliście drażnić starego człowieka? – narzekał Chase i zaburczało mu w brzuchu. – Jestem głowy._

_Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i przywitali Jima w rodzinie._

– To dobrze. Widzisz kolejny powód, dlaczego powinienem dzisiaj naprawić szopę.

– Nie zaczynaj, tato – powiedział Edward. – Poza tym musimy się zbierać. Ciocia Ro czeka na nas.

– Dobrze – powiedziałem. Pocałowałem moją dziewczynkę i wyszli.

≈**Ж≈**

Gdy otworzyłem oczy było ciemno. Włączyłem lampkę nad moją głową i prawie wyskoczyłem ze skóry, kiedy zobaczyłem Willa siedzącego na kanapie ubranego w swój strój służbowy.

– Jezu, dzieciaku – powiedziałam i położyłem dłoń na piersi. – Przeraziłeś mnie.

– Zemsta za przerażenie, jakie zaserwowałeś mi w parku, pamiętasz? – powiedział i westchnął.

– Chodź tutaj – powiedziałem i poklepałem łóżko. Przyciągnął krzesło koło mnie i usiadł. – O co chodzi?

Przejechał palcami przez włosy i oparł się. – Problemy w pracy.

– Takie jak?

– Aresztowaliśmy czternastoletnią dziewczynę za prostytucje. Kiedy wracaliśmy na komisariat mogłem tylko myśleć, co jeśli byłaby to moja siostra? Była w wieku Amelii i nikogo nie miała, tato – powiedział, a udręka była widoczna w jego oczach. – Kto porzuca dziecko?

– To surowe myślenie, dzieciaku, ale nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Jeśli ta dziewczyna nie jest umieszczona w odpowiednim domu to bardzo prawdopodobne, że będzie kontynuować ten zawód, kiedy stanie się dorosła – powiedziałem smutno.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Mimo wszystko, skończyłem malowanie domu.

Gdy Amelia skończyła dwa lata, sprzedaliśmy dom i kupiliśmy nowy, większy w tej samej okolicy, z dużą działką. Kiedy Will skończył dwadzieścia sześć lat, powiedział, że chce wybudować coś na działce. Widzicie, chciał mieszkać sam, ale nie daleko od domu, więc zaczęliśmy szukać firm budowlanych i wszystkiego. Wić po roku albo coś, przeprowadził się do siebie. To był ładny, dwupiętrowy dom z dużą przestrzenią do zagospodarowania, do czegokolwiek będzie chciał. Nazwijcie mnie cipą, ale dzień, kiedy spał tam po raz pierwszy płakałem jak dziewczyna. Zamiast ja zajmować się Bella, to ona pocieszała mnie. Czegoś brakowało, ale wiedziałem, że to dla niego czas, aby był na swoim.

– Mogę ci w czymś pomóc, kiedy jutro wrócę do domu? – zapytałem, a on odpowiedział mi spojrzeniem.

_Dobrze…_

– Nic nie powiedziałem ci za dzisiejszy dzień, więc nie prowokuj mnie, staruszku – powiedział. – Dzwonił wujek Jake, kiedy tutaj jechałem. Powiedział, że wpadną jutro popołudniu do domu, kiedy Jack skończy swoją zmianę. Przyprowadzą również Trishę.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Trisha była darem, nieoczekiwanym, ale wciąż darem. Melissa, siostra Jacka zaszła w ciążę rok po przeprowadzce Jake'a do Chicago. Ciąża była idealna, ale niestety, Melissa zmarła z powodu tętniaka podczas porodu. Jack był zdewastowany utratą swojej ukochanej siostry. Co jednak było niespodzianką to fakt, że Melissa przed śmiercią uznała Jacka i Jake'a za ojców chrzestnych Trishy, gdyż była efektem jednonocnej wpadki. Ta urocza dziewczynka nie mogła znaleźć bardziej kochających ludzi do wychowania jej, niż ta dwójka.

Will zachichotał, przywołując mnie z moich myśli. – Myślę, że Jack zadzwonił do Ma, zanim zadzwonił do mnie, ponieważ śmiała się histerycznie. Z tego co mogłem zrozumieć Landon trochę oszalał, kiedy usłyszał, że Trisha jutro przyjeżdża, ponieważ według Ma, wparował do swojego pokoju i zaczął sprzątać.

Uśmiechnąłem się. – Za nim miała pięć lat już trzymała go za jaja. Tak jak ty, kiedy pierwszy raz się zakochałeś.

Will uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie, kiedy przypomniał sobie o swojej Juls. Do dzisiaj nazywa ją tym zdrobnieniem. Nigdy nie zapomnę dnia, kiedy zobaczyłem go ze złamanym sercem w dniu jego piętnastych urodzin.

_Dzisiaj były urodziny Willa, ale że wypadały w środę postanowiliśmy przenieść imprezę na sobotę. Bella pracowała, a skoro ja miałem dzień wolny, spędziłem go w domu z bliźniakami i Ma. Tak szybko rośli i to było przerażające._

_Siedzieliśmy w salonie, kiedy przyjechał Will. To było oczywiste, że był smutny. Zawsze witał się z nami i spędzał czas z chłopcami, zanim szedł do swojego pokoju. Zawołałem go, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Po prostu pobiegł do pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Ułożyłem chłopców w kojcu i poleciałem na górę. _Jego płacz można było usłyszeć w połowie drogi_. Moje serce biło tysiące mil na minutę. W chwilę dobiegłem do jego drzwi i otworzyłem je. Siedział na podłodze wypłakując swoje oczy._

_Uklęknąłem przed nim i przytuliłem go. Nie obchodziło mnie, co się stało. Najpierw musiałem go uspokoić. To jednak nie pomogło. Sprawiło, że płakał jeszcze bardziej._

– _Jestem tutaj, dziecko – powiedziałem i pocałowałem jego głowę._

_Minęło kilka minut zanim mógł coś powiedzieć. – Ona wyjeżdża, tato – powiedział załamany._

_Zmarszczyłem brwi. Kto wyjeżdża?_

– _Pan B zebrał całą szkołę i poinformował nas, że nowy dyrektor zajmie jego miejsce do końca miesiąca. Dostał ofertę z American College w Anglii i przyjął ją – powiedział i znowu zaczął płakać. – Julie też wyjeżdża. Ona wyjeżdża, tato._

– _Ach, Will._

–_Kocham ją, tato, a ona wyjeżdża. Co powinienem zrobić? Wiem, że jestem zbyt młody, ale kocham ją – płakał._

–_Wiem, Will – powiedziałem trzęsącym się głosem. – Ale to nie jest na zawsze. Wróci, a zawsze są wakacje i święta. Jestem pewien, że przyjedzie i my będziemy również mogli pojechać – kontynuowałem w marnej próbie pocieszenia go. – I zawsze jest Internet. Możecie pisać do siebie maile i rozmawiać na skypie._

–_Tato, kontrakt pana B jest na sześć lat – wyszeptał. – I z tego co powiedziała Julie, jeśli jej rodzicom tam się spodoba, mogą nawet tam zostać._

I zostali. Dzień, kiedy wyjechała zniszczył serce mojego syna – była jego pierwszą miłością. Udało im się spotkać tylko raz, rok po ich wyjeździe, kiedy Julie przyjechała na miesiąc w czasie wakacji i to wszystko. Nie ważnie, jak dużo do siebie pisali maili ani rozmawiali, to nie było to samo. Udało im się zachować kontakt, ale przestali. Ich związek przypomina słodkie wspomnienia i nic więcej.

– Myślisz o niej? – zapytałem znienacka.

– Czasami – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Poza tym nic teraz nie mogę zrobić. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie teraz jest. Jednak byłoby to łatwe. Muszę tylko iść do Eleazara i zapytać go, ale nie chcę.

– Czemu? Nie masz nic do stracenia.

– Tato, myślisz, że ona nie ma rodziny? Ma trzydzieści jeden lat.

– Wiele kobiet jest wolnych w tych latach

– Nie ona. Jestem prawie pewien, że jakiś skurwiel już ją złapał.

– Tylko pomyśl o tym – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

– Nie mam o czym myśleć – powiedział i potrząsnął głową.

– Miałeś męczący dzień. Idź do domu. – Przytaknął i wstał.

– Kocham cię, tato – powiedział i przytulił mnie.

– Ja też – powiedziałem i poklepałem go po plecach.

Gdy otworzył drzwi, odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. – Masz plany na jutro?

– Poza byciem rozerwanym przez twoją Ma, nie sądzę – zachichotałem. – Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ pamiętam, że obiecałeś mi, gdy miałem siedemnaście lat, że zrobimy sobie pasujące tatuaże – uśmiechnął się.

Podrapałem się po szyi. Kolejna rzecz, która ją wkurzy. – Nie wiem, Will.

Parsknął. – Zająłem się Ma. Wyrzuciłem o jakimś gównie więzi i kupiła to. Poza tym, musisz naprawić tego gównianego łabędzia na swoim ramieniu. Jason znalazł sposób, aby naprawić te czarne skrzydła.

Will i Jason pozostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jego ojciec był zawiedziony, ukończył ekonomię, ale jego prawdziwą pasją był tusz. Kiedy Will skończył dwadzieścia pięć lat zasugerował, żeby z Jasonem zostali partnerami w salonie tatuażu. Z oszczędnościami Jasona i z nowo otrzymanymi pieniędzmi Willa od Carlisle'a, otworzyli „Rising Sun", które z wielkim wysiłkiem od nich dwóch, stał się najlepszym salonem w Chicago.

– Dobrze, synu – uśmiechnąłem się, a on wyszedł.

Przez resztę nocy nie mogłem spać, wiec włączyłem telewizor do czasu, aż mnie wypuścili. Niespodziewanie Bella po mnie przyjechała, ale jak oczekiwałem nic nie powiedziała. Za każdym razem starałem się coś powiedzieć, a ona albo posyłała mi spojrzenie, albo patrzyła na paznokcie.

– J–ja po prostu chciałem, aby była skończona, abyś mogła się zrelaksować, kiedy wrócisz do domu – mruknąłem. Prychnęła i jechała dalej.

Spojrzałem na zegarek i zobaczyłem, że mamy przynajmniej godzinę zanim moja „kara" się skończy. Dla innych to gówno mogłoby wydawać się głupie i dziecinne, ale nie lubiliśmy się kłócić. Więc poszliśmy na kompromis. Wyjdę z domu zanim się nie uspokoimy albo ona będzie mnie chłodna traktować. Ale tęskniłem za nią tak bardzo. Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Bella dzień wcześniej pracowała na nocnej zmianie, więc praktycznie nie rozmawialiśmy. To oznacza, że te godziny jej cichego traktowania skończyły się prawie osiem godzin temu.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nie będzie nawet wiedziała, co ją uderzyło. Pozwoliłem zaparkować jej samochód i zanim wyszła, złapałem ją i przerzuciłem przez ramię.

– Postaw mnie – krzyczała i zaczęła bić mnie po plecach.

– Nie zrobię tego, kochanie – powiedziałem i klepnąłem jej tyłek.

– Postaw mnie!

– Jasne, daj mi chwilę – zachichotałem.

Gdy zamierzałem otworzyć drzwi, one same otworzyły się, ukazując zaskoczonego Charliego. – Nie ma czasu na rozmowy, Charlie. Będę z tobą za kilka godzin.

– Ty świnio – syknęła Bella i znowu zaczęła uderzać mnie pięściami.

– Dobrze, synu – zaśmiał się Charlie i poszedł gdzieś w domu.

Zacząłem wchodzić po dwa schody na raz. Doszedłem do naszej sypialni, otworzyłem drzwi i zamknąłem je stopą, rzuciłem ją na łóżko, a sam opadłem na nią.

– Uh, uh Bells – powiedziałem i umieściłem jej dłonie nad głową. – Jak myślisz, gdzie się wybierasz? Nie ma ucieczki i ty to wiesz. – Zaczęła głośniej oddychać, a jej oczy błyszczały z furii. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i polizałem jej usta. – Mmm – jęknąłem. – Słodkie jak zawsze.

– Idiota – powiedziała zła i próbowała się ruszyć.

– Też cię kocham, cukiereczku – uśmiechnąłem się i skubnąłem jej gardło. – Tęskniłem za tobą, cały czas sam w szpitalu, bez mojej duszy.

Bella głośno jęknęła, gdy pieściłem jej cipkę przez jeansy. Może mieć czterdzieści osiem lat, ale nigdy nie przestanie tak szybko odpowiadać. Jednakże jej ciało przez lata zmieniło się, zwłaszcza po czwórce dzieci, ale była idealna, marzenie każdego mężczyzny i tylko ja ją miałem. Podniosła głowę i próbowała mnie pocałować, ale odsunąłem głowę do tyłu.

– Tak, tak – uśmiechnąłem się. – Kto jest szefem w domu, Bells? – wyszeptałem.

– Ja jestem – powiedziała surowo.

– A kto jest szefem tutaj? – zapytałem oficjalnie.

– Ty jesteś – zapłakała, gdy uszczypnąłem jej sutka. – Jezu, Edwardzie, pocałuj mnie!

– Myślisz, że na to zasłużyłaś, kiedy wiesz, że moja kara skończyła się osiem godzin temu, a ty wciąż mnie karałaś? – zapytałem.

– C–co? – wyjąkała, gdy przygryzłem jej małżowinę uszną.

– Słyszałaś mnie – powiedziałem i pchnąłem moimi biodrami na nią. – Byłaś taka niegrzeczna.

– Edwardzie? – zapytała słodko i przysięgam, że prawie to zatraciłem. Znała moje słabe punkty, jak ja znałem jej.

– Tak, moja żono? – westchnąłem, gdy całowałem kącik jej ust.

– Nie kochasz mnie? – zapytała i pociągnęła nosem

Potrząsnąłem na nią głową. Jak mogła w ogóle o to pytać?

– Jak żyję i oddycham – powiedziałem prawdomównie. – Nie mogę funkcjonować bez ciebie.

– Więc dlaczego się ze mną drażnisz? – marudziła.

Jęknąłem. – Chcesz, abym zmienił się w Domwarda i wypieprzył cię?

– O mój Boże! Właśnie tego nie usłyszałem! – Usłyszałem jak ktoś krzyczał, biegnąc.

– O cholera – jęknąłem i położyłem czoło na ramieniu Belli.

Moja dziewczyna zaczęła śmiać się histerycznie. Kiedy chłopcy byli mali, zdecydowaliśmy, że seks nie jest tabu, zwłaszcza w domu. Podczas gdy dzieci dorastały, wiedziały, że kiedy mamusia i tatuś są zamknięci w sypialni, nie otworzą ich dopóki najpierw nie zapukają. Do czasu, gdy mieli jedenaście lat wiedzieli, że seks nie jest zły zwłaszcza, kiedy jesteś dorosłym i kochasz drugą osobę.

– Lepiej pójdę i sprawdzę, czy Landon wciąż oddycha – powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w usta.

– Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się.

Gdy doszedłem do drzwi, odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na nią. – Och i, Bello?

– Tak, aniele?

– Wciąż zamierzam cię wypieprzyć – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Założę się, że tak – powiedziała i posłała mi całusa.

Gdy zszedłem na dół po schodach, usłyszałem śmiech mojej córki. Potężny śmiech Jake'a wypełnił powietrze i ja się uśmiechnąłem. Czy mógłby być szczęśliwszy mężczyzna na ziemi? Bardziej zadowolony niż ja? Może tak, może nie, ale czułem, że byłem jedynym.

– Amelio, czy chciałabyś abym poinformował o tym jednego z twoich braci? Nie mam problemu w zrobieniu tego – powiedział rzeczowo John. Gdy wyszedłem z za rogu zobaczyłem jego blef. – Chcecie iść na film? Proszę bardzo, ale bez chłopców!

Zatrzymałem się. Jacy pieprzeni chłopcy? Moje dziecko nie idzie nigdzie w pobliżu chłopców. Może powinienem skorzystać z rady Jaspera i wysłać ją do szkoły z internatem. Taaa. To mogłoby się sprawdzić.

–Tatusiu! – zawołała Trisha i wpadła w ramiona Jake'a. – Proszę, powiedz mu, aby pozwolił nam iść. To będzie tylko Jeff.

Jake odwrócił się i spojrzał na Jacka. – Jake – westchnął Jack. – Nie patrz tak na mnie.

– No weź, Jack. Puść ją. Na Boga, zamierzają oglądać taniec pingwinów. Co może się stać, kiedy pomieszczenie będzie wypełnione dziećmi i ich rodzicami?

Rodzicami? Tańczące pingwiny? Pieprzyć to!

– Jasne, Jack – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do rozpromienionej twarzy mojej córki. – Od wieków nie widziałem takiego filmu. – Moja dziewczyna warknęła na mnie. – To będzie zabawne i dzieciakom się spodoba.

Jack złapał mój pomysł i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Dobrze, możesz iść na film i zabrać również ze sobą małe gówno.

Zapomniałem o czymś wspomnieć. Przez lata Ma i Bells poddały się „karceniu" nas za używanie wulgaryzmów. Dzieciaki wiedziały, że kiedy są w szkole nie mogą przeklinać, ale gdy wracają do domu, wszystko może się stać. Jedyną, która się powstrzymywała była moja dziewczynka. Kiedy miała osiem lat i usłyszała jak bliźniaki się kłócą…

– _Jesteś takim fiutem, Eddie – Landon krzyczał najgłośniej, jak potrafił._

– _To nie moja wina, że to się popsuło. Potknąłem się, upadłeś na mnie, a ja upadłem na twój głupi domek Lego – kłócił się Edward._

– _Chłopcy – zawołał Will. – Co mówiliśmy wam o krzyczeniu?_

– _On zaczął – skłamał Landon._

_Will spojrzał na nich. – Zamknij się, Lan. Wiem, kto to zaczął. Przeproś swojego brata._

– _Połamał mój domek Lego – narzekał. – On powinien przeprosić._

– _To nie on ma dwie lewe krewetkowe nogi – powiedział surowo Will. – Przeproś._

_Landon nic nie powiedział. Wciąż gapił się na Willa._

– _Teraz! – Landon delikatnie podskoczył, gdy Will krzyknął._

– …_raszam._

– _Nie słyszałem cię – warknął Will._

– _Przepraszam – krzyczał Landon i wybiegł z pokoju._

_Edward zniżył głowę i pociągnął nosem. – Przepraszam, Will. Robiłeś swoje zadanie domowe?_

_Will westchnął i przytulił go. – Nie masz za co przepraszać, cenciku. Wiesz, że w pewnym momencie musisz go spławić, prawda? Nie powinien cię tak traktować._

– _Jest starszy, więc…_

_Will parsknął. – Taa, jakieś trzy minuty. Edwardzie, szanujesz kogoś, kto na to zasługuje. Kiedy cię przezywa nie jest to dobre. Broń się, bracie._

– _Dobrze –powiedział._

_Później tego dnia, kiedy wszyscy usiedliśmy, aby zjeść, nikt nic nie powiedział. Twarz Landona była stałym grymasem i Edward bawił się jedzeniem na talerzu. Bella gapiła się na mnie i Ma wraz z Willem, jedliśmy w ciszy. Chłopcy kłócili się trochę tu i trochę tam, ale zawsze się kończyło, gdyż to Edward zawsze ustępował._

– _Tatusiu? – powiedziała Amelia._

–_Tak, dziecinko? – zapytałem, gdy wcisnąłem do ust wielki kawałek pieczonego kurczaka._

– _Co to fiut? – zapytała, a ja zacząłem się krztusić._

– _Amelio! – Ma i Bella razem jęknęły._

_Edward stał się cały czerwony, a Landon zmył się bez zauważenia. Will wstał i poklepał mnie po plecach._

– _Gdzie usłyszałaś to słowo? – zapytała Ma._

– _Lanie nazwał Eddiego fiutem – powiedziała, a ja jęknąłem._

– _Kochanie – powiedziała Ma. – To brzydkie słowo I nie możemy tak nazywać ludzi. To niegrzeczne._

– _Och – powiedziała i zarumieniła się. – A co to znaczy mamusiu?_

_Bella potarła czoło i odepchnęła talerz. – To złe słowo, kochanie._

– _Tak rozumiem, ale co oznacza? – zapytała uparcie._

_Złożyłem dłonie na klatce i uśmiechnąłem się do Belli. Zauważyła to i wskazała na mnie. – Dziecinko, może pozwolisz, że twój tatuś ci to wytłumaczy. Jestem pewna, że może znaleźć bardziej odpowiednie słowa, aby to wyjaśnić – powiedziała słodko i uniosła na mnie brwi._

_O cholera!_

– Tato – powiedziała Amelia. – Jesteś do kitu! – Złapała dłoń Trishy i poszły na górę. Jack zaczął się śmiać i ja też.

Jake potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz, że zawsze mogliśmy posłać Emmetta Jr i Chase'a, aby jeśledził?

– Nie – powiedziałem i usiadłem na kanapie. – Chcę zobaczyć jak mały skurwiel się trochę poci.

– Jaki skurwiel będzie się pocił? – zapytał Landon, gdy wyszedł z kuchni z kanapką w dłoni. Jake zachichotał. Mój syn będzie miał swój pierwszy atak serca.

– To ty – powiedziałem oschło.

Pieprzony mały gówniarz! Dlaczego musiał mi to przypomnieć?

Parsknął. – Jasna sprawa… _Domward _– powiedział z błyskiem w oku. – I to dlaczego?

– _Ponieważ _– zacząłem – jutro będę robił za przyzwoitkę w kinie z Amelią i chłopcem.

– I dlaczego miałoby mnie to interesować? Jest dziewczyną. Jasne, że w pewnym momencie będzie wychodzić z chłopcami, tato – odpowiedział i wziął gryza.

Małe pieprzone gówno! Dlaczego musiał mi o tym przypomnieć.

Landon zamarł z otwartymi ustami. Czułem jak Jack, obok mnie, delikatnie potrząsa głową, a Jake przygryza pięść. Oczy mojego syna rozszerzyły się, a potem zmarszczył swoje brwi. Położył talerz na stoliku do kawy i pobiegł na górę. Zanim zniknął, cała nasza trójka rozpadła się i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Czy było to złe, że śmialiśmy się, kosztem mojego syna? Kurwa, tak, ale było to przezabawne.

– Eh, masz rację. Powinienem pozwolić Amieli i chłopakowi wyjść samym, skoro twoi ojcowie chrzestni nie moją nic przeciwko, aby Trisha do nich dołączyła – powiedziałem gładko.

_Weź to, dzieciaku!_

– Jak myślisz, co zrobi? – zapytał Jake.

– Pójdzie ze mną – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się.

– Nie – powiedział Jacke. – Nie pójdzie.

– Chcesz się założyć? – zapytałem.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później Landon zszedł na dół. – Pieprzone siostry – warknął. Tak się stało, że Edward szedł do kuchni, więc usłyszał go i walnął go mocno w głowę. W chwilę Lan wskoczył na kanapę i zaczął się bić z bratem. I pozwólcie, że wam coś powiem. Posiadanie dwójki nastolatków z czarnym pasem w sztukach walki nie było ładną rzeczą.

– Co, do cholery? – krzyczał Will, gdy złapał Landona i sprowadził go na kolana.

Złapałem Edward, który kipiał ze złości. – Nazwij jeszcze raz Amelię pieprzoną siostrą, a zamknę twój ryj, pieprzony zdrajco!

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć – warknął Lan.

– Nie szantażuj mnie, dupku, albo inaczej zacznę śpiewać – zagroził Edward, a twarz Landona zbladła. – Już nie taki twardy, co?

– Zamknijcie się! Oboje – krzyknąłem. Kochałem ich, ale wkurwiali mnie, kiedy zaczynali się bić. – Ty – wskazałem na Ladona – a) Nazwij Amelię tak jeszcze raz i przysięgam na Boga, że twój czarny pas ci nie pomoże i b) nie waż się ponownie podnosić ręki przeciwko swojemu bratu. Jak wiele razy ci to mówiłem? – Byłem jak nakręcony. – Jeśli chodzi o ciebie – kontynuowałem i zwróciłem się do Edwarda. Pożałowałem tego natychmiast, gdy ujrzałem wstyd na jego twarzy. – Po prostu – westchnąłem. – Po prostu spróbuj najpierw porozmawiać przed atakowaniem, dobrze?

– Jak zawsze twój ulubieniec – warknął Landon i próbował wyjść, ale Will przytrzymał go w miejscu.

– W tym domu nie ma ulubieńców – powiedział rzeczowo. – I ze wszystkich ludzi ty powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Landon warknął. – Jasne.

– Czy muszę wspominać, co stało się w zeszłym tygodniu? – syknął Will, a Landon ponownie zbladł. Co on, do cholery, zrobił. – Jeśli nie chodziłoby o naszego brata, przepchnąłbym twój tyłek do _klasyfikacji _i uwierz mi, to nie byłoby dobre, więc zamknij się.

Landon zniżył głowę, a jego twarz świeciła czerwienią. Musiał zrobić coś naprawdę złego, że tak bardzo wkurzył Willa. Nie było mowy, że moi chłopcy będą siedzieć cicho.

– Przeproś – powiedział Will.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Lan, a gdy Will go wypuścił zabrał kluczyki od auta i wyszedł.

Gdy otworzyłem usta, aby zapytać, Will odwrócił się do wyjścia. – Nie powiem ci, staruszku. Cencik i ja zajęliśmy się tym. – Odwróciłem się do Edwarda, a on podrapał się po głowie.

– To co on powiedział – mruknął.

– Przynajmniej powiedz mi, że nikogo nie skrzywdził – powiedziałem prawie błagalnie.

– Poza sobą? Nie – powiedział i wyszedł.

Jęknąłem i zatopiłem się w kanapie, przejeżdżając dłońmi po twarzy. Landon był taki impulsywny, ale nigdy nie miał sekretów. Jednak przez większość czasu był racjonalny. W zeszłym roku przyszedł do mnie i zapytał czy pozwolę mu napić się piwa. Will i ja natychmiast zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Po tym jak przestaliśmy powiedział, że lepiej byłoby gdyby napił się teraz, żeby zobaczyć jakie to uczucie niż napić się, pójść na imprezę i nawalić się, ponieważ nie wiedział. Więc, co mogłem zrobić? Poddałem się, ponieważ wiedziałem, co to znaczy odbierać nastolatka z drogi i odwozić go do domu, ponieważ upił się na imprezie.

– Albo pił, albo palił zioło – nagle powiedział Jake.

Potrząsnąłem głową. – Po tym jak daliśmy mu wypić piwo, nie.

– Kiedy to się stało? – zapytał Jack.

– W zeszłym roku, kiedy byłeś w Afryce, Lan poprosił o piwo i zgodziłem się. Will przyniósł dla niego z małą ilością procentów. – Delikatnie się uśmiechnąłem. – Skurwiel nalał trochę Patrona do tego. To było obrzydliwe, ale wypił to i to nie zioła. Moje dzieci nie biorą narkotyków i uwierzcie mi, wiedziałbym. Landon jest graczem rugby i zawodnikiem Tae Kwon Do. Nie bierze narkotyków.

– Jezu, Edwardzie już obiecaliśmy mu Trishę – zaśmiał się Jake.

– Pieprz się, dupki – zaśmiałem się.

≈**Ж≈**

Tygodnie szybko minęły. Wiedziałem, że decyzja jaką podjąłem była słuszna. To był czas, abym przeszedł na emeryturę. Chciałem cieszyć się życiem z moją rodziną i będąc szczerym, ta sprawa z udarem słonecznym sprawiła, że uświadomiłem sobie, że muszę to zrobić. Mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego Charlie odszedł w tym wieku. Ludzie, na których mi zależało znali moje motywy i tylko to się liczyło.

– Umieram – płakał dramatycznie Landon, pocierając brzuszek.

Zachichotałem. – To tylko grypa żołądkowa, Lan. Nie umierasz.

Spojrzał na mnie. – Powiedział ekspert z największymi prawie śmiertelnymi doświadczeniami.

– Dlatego to powiedziałem – powiedziałem i sprawdziłem jego temperaturę. – Spada. Jesteś głodny?

– Nie odmówiłbym rosołowi – mruknął.

– Dobrze, dzieciaku.

Landon usiadł na łóżku, a ja poprawiłem mu poduszki. Gdy zamierzałem iść i przygotować mu zupę, złapał mnie za rękę. – Tato?

– Taa?

– Wiem, że nie mówię tego często, ale wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

Uśmiechnąłem się leniwie do niego. – Też cię kocham, mistrzu.

– Um – przerwał. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – kontynuował i spuścił głowę.

– Spodoba mi się to? – zapytałem i ponownie usiadłem.

– Nie – powiedział, nie patrząc na mnie.

Westchnąłem. – Co zrobiłeś?

– Pamiętasz, gdy tego jednego dnia walczyłem z E i Will powiedział coś o klasyfikacji?

– Tak – powiedziałem. Cholera, to było złe.

– Więc, widzisz – zaczął. – Byłem z Chasem i kolegami ze szkoły, siedzieliśmy w parku i wyzywaliśmy się do zrobienia gówien – kontynuował i przerwał. – Więc, kiedy była moja kolej, wyzwali mnie, że mam zapalić papierosa.

Głęboko odetchnąłem. Wiedział, że nie chciałem, aby zaczęli palić. Byłem złym przykładem skoro wciąż paliłem i to był powód, dlaczego nie chciałem, aby oni zaczynali. Nie paliłem tak jak kiedyś, ale zdecydowanie potrzebowałem paczkę każdego dnia.

– Było do kitu, ale to było wyzwanie, wiesz? Nie mogłem nawalić – powiedział, szybko na mnie spoglądając. – Will i Edward akurat przyszli w tej chwili, wyprowadzali psy, widzieli i nie muszę mówić, że oboje mnie zełgali.

_Dobrze!_

Przejechałem dłonią po włosach i spojrzałem w podłogę. Potrzebowałem podejść do tego ostrożnie. – Nie jestem zadowolony, że to zrobiłeś. Palenie jest złe zwłaszcza dla ciebie, skoro jesteś sportowcem, Lan – zacząłem. – Wiem, że jestem złym przykładem, ale mniej to na uwadze, że palę od trzydziestu lat i nie jest mi łatwo rzucić, wiesz?

– Wiem – odpowiedział i poczułem, że się trochę zrelaksował.

– Podobało ci się to? – zapytałem, a on potrząsnął głową.

– Dziwnie smakowało – powiedział. – Następnego dnia moje gardło mnie paliło. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedziałem i zmierzwiłem jego włosy.

– Tato – mazał się. – Jestem za duży na mierzwienie włosów.

Zachichotałem. – Na to nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie za stary. Jesteś moim chłopcem.

Uśmiechnął się i przewrócił oczami. – Cokolwiek, stary człowieku. – Może grać w grę _„Jestem–za–fajny–na robienie–tego–gówna", _ale głęboko wiem, że lubi to.

Zszedłem na dół i wsadziłem zupę do mikrofalówki, aby ją podgrzać. Wyciągnąłem tacę i zacząłem układać sztućce, kiedy wejściowe drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły z siłą.

– Edwardzie – zawołała natychmiast Bella. Upuściłem wszystko i pobiegłem do niej.

– Co, kochanie? Co się stało? – zapytałem.

Płakała. – A–ah, Edward zadzwonił i poprosił, abym zostawiła wszystko i przyjechała do domu. Powiedział, że to kod czerwony. – _Kod czerwony? –_ Nie czuł się dobrze i myślałam, że załapał grypę od Landona, ale nie brzmiał na chorego. Jestem przerażona, Edwardzie. Nigdy mi nie zrobił czegoś takiego.

– Co jeszcze powiedział?

– Że jego samochód się popsuł i, że zadzwonił do Rose, aby go holowała, ale powiedziała, że jest zajęta. Zadzwoniłam do niej i powiedziała, że on do niej nie dzwonił. Dlaczego skłamał? – płakała. Słabym punktem Belli był Edward. Po jego urodzeniu, odkąd był w inkubatorze, zwracała na niego dodatkową uwagę. Jednakże nigdy nie zaniedbała pozostałych.

– Jestem pewien, że jest na to wyjaśnienie, kochanie – powiedziałem gładko. – Będzie tutaj niedługo i wszystko się wyjaśni.

– Będzie tutaj za godzinę albo coś – powiedziała i wytarła twarz. – Gdy jego ostatnia lekcja się skończy, jeden z jego nauczycieli go przywiezie.

Zająłem się Landonem i upewniłem się, że niczego nie potrzebuje, zszedłem na dół. Will właśnie przyjechał i poinformował nas, że weźmie prysznic zanim pójdzie do pracy.

– Kochanie, Nana wyprała twoje koszule. Kiedy skończysz, przyjdź i weź je – powiedziała i pocałowała jego policzek.

– Will, poczekaj – zawołałem. – Idę z tobą. – Zamierzałem z nim pogadać i nagadać mu za to, że nie powiedział mi o Landonie.

Szybko poszliśmy do niego i weszliśmy do środka. – Czy ty postradałeś rozum? – zacząłem, gdy zamknąłem drzwi.

– Co, do cholery, zrobiłem? – zapytał nieświadomy.

– Landon powiedział mi – syknąłem.

Westchnął. – Uspokój się trochę, staruszku – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie.

– Uspokój się? Nie masz prawa nie mówić mi, Will. On palił.

– I powiedziałem, że zająłem się tym. Kurwa, tato. Co chcesz żebym robił? Przychodził jak mała dziewczynka i mówił ci: „Hej, tato. Złapałem Landona na paleniu. Jestem dobry, że ci powiedziałem?" Zaciągnąłem go do domu i nagadałem, a następnie pokazałem mu zdjęcia płuc palaczy. Koniec historii.

– To po prostu powaliło mnie, człowieku – powiedziałem prawdomównie.

– Cóż, podziękuj, kurwa, że ja go widziałem, a nie ty. Twoja reakcja byłaby dużo gorsza niż moja – powiedział. – Jednakże, muszę się wykąpać i coś zjeść. Zobaczymy się przed pracą, dobrze?

– Dobrze – powiedział zirytowany.

Gdy szedłem do domu, usłyszałem włączony samochód na podjeździe. Zacząłem iść szybciej zanim do niego doszedłem. Edward wysiadł z auta, uśmiechając się jak kot Cheshire, ale również kierowca, który okazał się urodziwą kobietą. Była wysoka, odpowiedniej wagi i miała piękne, długie lśniące brązowe włosy. Jej oczy były brązowe i miała okulary. Miała na sobie białą koszulę i czarną ołówkową spódnicę, która sięgała jej kolan i czarne obcasy.

– Cześć, tato – uśmiechnął się, ale zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, patrzyłem na kobietę przede mną, która patrzyła na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– O mój Boże – odetchnęła, a jej oczy zaszły łzami.

Zmarszczyłem drwi i spojrzałem na niego syna. – Tato, może wejdziemy do środka?

– Aaron? – szeptem zapytała kobieta. – Jak masz na nazwisko?

_Aaron? _Nigdy tak na niego nie mówiliśmy, chyba że mówiliśmy do niego tym imieniem, kiedy był w tarapatach, co było rzadkie.

Mój syn uśmiechnął się i nagle ziemia stała się bardzo interesująca. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na nią. – Nazywam się Edward Aaron Cullen, panno J.

– O mój Boże. O mój Boże! – powiedziała i oparła się o samochód.

Podszedłem do niej i złapałem delikatnie za łokieć. I wtedy zobaczyłem mały wisiorek, który zwisał na jej szyi. Rozpoznałbym go pomiędzy tysiącami. To był ten sam wisiorek, jaki kupił Will szesnaście lat temu, cienki łańcuszek z białego złota z małym dyndającym łabędziem

Odwróciłem ją i uniosłem palcem jej podbródek. – Juls? – załkała i przytaknęła. – Słodki Jezu – powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją. – Tak bardzo tutaj za tobą tęskniliśmy – wyszeptałem czule do jej ucha. – Wciąż tęsknimy.

– Też za wami tęskniłam – zapłakała.

– Chodź, słodka dziewczyno – uśmiechnąłem się promiennie. – Wejdźmy do środka.

Juls wzięła swoją torebkę i weszła za nami do domu. Bella siedziała z Landonem w salonie na kanapie, gładziła go po włosach. Gdy moja dziewczyna zobaczyła naszego drugiego chłopca, wyskoczyła z kanapy, pobiegła do niego i zaczęła go oglądać, wyrzucała pytanie za pytaniem. Kiedy upewniła się, że z nim wszystko dobrze, spojrzała na mnie, a następnie jej oczy wylądowały za mną.

– Oooch, Edwardzie, kiedy wylądowałeś _na tym? _– zapytał Landon z uśmiechem.

– Idiota – powiedział Edward i spojrzał na Juls. – Przepraszam panno J. Przysięgam na Boga, że urodził się bez filtru w ustach.

Juls posłała mi załzawiony uśmiech. – Nie martw się, Edwardzie – powiedziała podkreślając jego imię, sprawiając, że Edward się zarumienił. – Znałam kiedyś chłopca, który też czasami zapominał o filtrach – Edward zachichotał.

Bella z dłonią na klatce, stała tam, gapiąc się na nią,. Nie było mowy, że jej nie rozpoznała. Podeszła do niej, obserwując ją od głowy do palców.

– Podejdź tu – wyszeptała i otworzyła swoje ramiona dla Julie. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam. – Julie odwzajemniła jej uścisk i pocałowała Bellę w policzek. – Spójrz na siebie – powiedziała Bella. – Jesteś boska.

Julie lekko się zarumieniła i uśmiechnęła. – Ty też nie wyglądasz wcale źle.

– Usiądźmy – powiedziała Bella i złapała ją za rękę. – Powiedz mi wszystko. Jak się miałaś?

Julie westchnęła. – Cóż, jak wiesz wyjechaliśmy do Anglii. Tata od razu zaczął pracę w Birmingham. Poszłam do szkoły i będąc szczerą, nigdy mi się tam nie podobało, inni ludzie, inny kraj. Nigdy nie czułam się jak w domu. Gdy skończyłam szkołę miałam szansę wrócić, ale u mojej mamy został zdiagnozowany rak piersi, więc zdecydowałam się zostać. Studiowałam angielską literaturę i dostałam pracę w college'u, gdzie pracował mój tato.

– Och, kochanie – powiedziała Bella. – Z twoją mamą teraz wszystko dobrze?

– Taa – uśmiechnęła się. – Lekarze zdecydowali, że najlepszą szansą w tamtej chwili było usunięcie piersi i rozpoczęcie chemioterapii. Teraz jest już wolna od raka od dziewięciu lat.

– Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się moja dziewczyna.

– Tak, dokładnie. Skoro jest to w genach, lekarz polecił mi, aby badała się co roku, aby się upewnić – przerwała. – Jednakże, cztery miesiące temu, moja mama wyraziła swoją chęć powrotu do domu, więc zaczęła szukać tutaj pracy. Wujek El zadzwonił do mojej starej szkoły, aby sprawdzić, czy jest tam praca i sekretarka poinformowała go, że pan Jordan odszedł na emeryturę. Skoro miałam licencjat i skończyłam uzupełniające studia magisterskie, wszystko co musiałam zrobić to przygotować się na test School Leaders Licensure Assessment.

Bella pocałowała ją w policzek. – Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem.

– Dobrze jest wrócić – Julie uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała dookoła. Jej wzrok padł na kominek i zdjęcia. – Mogę? – zapytała i tam wskazała.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. Idź – powiedziała.

Wstała i wzięła pierwsze zdjęcie, które zobaczyła. Było ze ślubu mojego i Belli. Uśmiechnęła się i przejechała po nim swoimi palcami. – Byliście tego dnia tacy piękni – uśmiechnęła się do nas, odłożyła zdjęcie na bok i podniosła jedno, gdzie Will trzyma moją dziewczynkę kilka godzin po narodzinach. – Macie małą dziewczynkę? – rozpromieniała się.

– Tak – powiedziała Bella. – Nazywa się Amelia i ma wszystkich moich chłopców owiniętych wokół palca. Zwłaszcza Willa – zachichotała. – Kiedy skończyła pięć lat jednego dnia wróciła ze szkoły cała zapłakana. Will zapytał, co się stało, a płakała dlatego, że chłopiec pociągnął ją za kucyka i nazwał brzydką. Od tamtego czasu uczy ją Tae Kwon Do po to, aby zapobiec, aby jakiś „skurwiel" – zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu i przewróciła oczami – … atakował jego malutką siostrzyczkę. Nie wspominając, że dwa razy w tygodniu mój chłopak i pewien ktoś zabierają ją na strzelanie w lesie – dokończyła gładko.

Nie musiałem wiedzieć kto to powiedział. Natychmiast spojrzałem na Landona, sprawiając że wszyscy się zaśmiali.

– Nie patrz na niego, Edwardzie. Nic nie zrobił – powiedziała Bella, klepiąc moje udo. – Myślałeś, że nie zauważę? W każdą środę i sobotę Will i ty wstajecie wcześnie, jecie śniadanie i zabieracie Amelię, a potem wychodzicie. Nie wspominając, że jestem córką byłego komendanta, więc wiem o tym, Charlie upewnił się, że wiem – dokończyła i skubnęła moje usta.

– Cóż, wybacz mi, że chcę, aby moja dziewczynka wiedziała, jak o siebie zadbać – mruknąłem.

– Jasne, tato – powiedział Landon. – Czy teraz ktoś mógłby wyjaśnić kim ona jest?

– Wszystko w swoim czasie, bracie – powiedział Edward.

Julie podniosła jedno ze zdjęć Willa. To było z dnia, gdy ukończył swój trening policyjny. Patrzyła na nie przez kilka minut, a następnie jej ramiona zaczęły się trząść. Bella wstała i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół Julie, szepcząc coś do jej ucha. Przytaknęła i wytarła oczy.

– Przepraszam, płaczę cały czas – zapłakała. – Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłam, że znowu was zobaczę.

– W porządku, kochanie – powiedziała Bella i uśmiechnęła się.

Edward wstał i podszedł do okna, gdy usłyszał szczekanie psów. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił. – Więc, co wy na to, żebym wam powiedział co się dzisiaj stało? – zapytał. Przytaknąłem, a on uśmiechnął się. – Poszedłem do szkoły i poinformowano nas, że naszej nauczycielki angielskiego nie ma, ponieważ złamała swoje biodro – zaczął, a Landon zaczął się śmiać.

– Należało się tej starej wiedźmie.

– Landon Emmett Cullen – krzyknęła Bella.

– Co, Ma? Ta stara… wiedźma odstawiła mnie na bok w zeszłym roku tylko dlatego, że powiedziałem jej, że nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki uczy. To nie moja wina – narzekał. – Jestem mądrzejszy od niej.

– Później pokażę ci kto jest mądrzejszy – zagroziła.

– Mimo wszystko – pośpieszył Edward, gdy usłyszał zamykanie szafek w kuchni. To będzie interesujące. – Zastępca poinformował sekretarkę, że nie ma go w mieście i nie będzie dostępny do poniedziałku. Gdy matematyka się skończyła, pan Carter powiedział, że dyrektor przyjdzie do naszej klasy – kontynuował i wskazał na Juls, która się uśmiechała. – Byliśmy zadowoleni, bo to była ostatnia lekcja, wiecie.

Głośny dźwięk uderzenia sprawił, że wszyscy podskoczyliśmy i spojrzeliśmy do góry. Stał tam mój syn, ubrany tylko w spodnie od munduru, patrzył prosto na Julie. Głośno jęknęła, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. Mój syn stał tam i tylko patrzył się na nią, szybko oddychając.

– Gdy weszła do klasy, przedstawiła się – kontynuował Edward swoją opowieść. Will krótko na niego spojrzał i w chwilę potem wyciągnął swój telefon.

– Claire – powiedział surowo. – Tu Cullen. Nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść – przerwał na chwilę. – Poważny rodzinny wypadek i muszę tutaj być. Powiedz komendantowi, że jest mi przykro i później do niego zadzwonię – dokończył i wyłączył telefon.

Edward ponownie zaczął mówić. – Panna J nie chciała popsuć sposobu nauczania pani Henderson, powiedziała, że będziemy robić coś innego. Poprosiła nas wszystkich, abyśmy wyciągnęli telefony i pokazali klasie zdjęcie i opowiedzieli jaka historia za nim stoi. Inne dzieciaki jęczały, więc wyciągnęła swój telefon i pierwsza nam pokazała swoje.

– Powiedziała, że ma trzydzieści jeden lat, _wolna, – _podkreślił – że dorastała tutaj w Chicago, że była uczennicą w tej samej szkole, jak inni jej dokuczali. Wyjaśniła bardzo zły incydent, który miał miejsce, że uczeń był bardzo ranny. Mieli razem lekcje, więc zdecydowała się pójść i odwiedzić go w szpitalu. Po tym dniu stali się sobie bardzo bliscy i jak wdzięczna była, że go poznała, ponieważ jego odwaga i dobre serce sprawiły, że jej świat stał się inny.

– Więc wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy pokazała nam zdjęcie. To było zdjęcie jej i mojego brata na ślubie. Panna J powiedziała, że zostało zrobione kilka miesięcy przed jej wyjazdem do Anglii i jak od tego czasu bardzo za nim tęskni. Jak miała nadzieję, że będzie z nim w kontakcie.

Will ani razu nie spuścił z niej wzroku. Bella, obok mnie, cicho płakała, trzymając moją dłoń w mocnym uścisku. Julie zrobiła krok i Will, tak jakby obudził się z transu, stał przed nią w kilka chwil, przytulając ją ciasno. Nikt nie odważył się nawet odetchnąć. Gapiliśmy się na nich. Odsunął się kawałek i położył dłonie na jej twarzy, uśmiechał się. Schował wypadający kosmyk jej włosów i przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku, sprawiając, że zamknęła oczy.

– Pieprzyć to – powiedział i przycisnął swoje usta do usta Julie.

– Dobrze, starszy bracie – wiwatował Landon i klaskał w dłonie.

Zachichotałem i obserwowałem Willa. Nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił jej ponownie odejść. Julie była Bellą mojego syna, jego serce zawsze należało do niej. Will był jak swoja matka i ja, kochał tylko raz w życiu i ta miłość należała do niego. Nie będę kłamał. Umawiał się na randki, ale nigdy nie sięgały one momentu pełnego zaangażowania. Dobrze się bawił, ale to tyle. Mój syn chciał tego, co mieliśmy ja i jego mama i teraz w końcu dostał.

– Boże, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – odetchnął i przytulił ją do siebie.

– Przepraszam, że przestałam pisać – płakała. – Byłam zajęta szkołą, a potem miałam lekcje obcych języków i gita… – mówiła, ale Will przerwał jej, umieszczając palce na jej ustach.

– Koniec tego. Chodźmy do mnie – powiedział, złapał ją za rękę i wyszli. – Nie czekajcie na nas z kolacją – zawołał.

– Pokaż jej kto jest mężczyzną, bracie – zawołał Landon i Bella walnęła go w tył głowy.

– Twój brat jest dżentelmenem – syknęła.

– Taa, dżentelmenem, który pieprzy – drażnił się i po chwili go nie było.

_**Sześć miesięcy później…**_

– Na mocy nadanej mi przez Stan Washington, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę mło…

Słowa pastora zostały przerwane, kiedy Will złapał Julie za szyję i pocałował ją z pasją. Wiwaty i aplauz odbijały się echem na naszym podwórku, w pewnym momencie myślałem, że usłyszałem szczekanie psa z domu.

– Panie i Panowie, po raz pierwszy przedstawiam wam Pana i Panią Cullen – powiedział pastor i zaczęła się kolejna runda aplauzu. Bella piszczała obok mnie i podeszła do nowo poślubionej pary.

– Moje dziecko – płakała i przytuliła go. – Oboje was tak bardzo kocham.

– Też cię kocham, Ma – powiedział i pocałował czubek jej głowy.

Wesele było cudowne; proste, ale i eleganckie. Oboje, Will i Julie, chcieli czegoś prostego i romantycznego. Mieliśmy wielu gości, więc mały ślub, jaki chcieli był niemożliwy. Julie miała wielką rodzinę, a Will miał swoich przyjaciół, byłych kolegów ze służby i ważnych ludzi w przedsiębiorstwie, naszą rodzinę i kilkoro przyjaciół bliźniaków. Wszystko było po prostu idealne i nie mogłem być szczęśliwszy.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytał Jakie, strasząc mnie.

– Jak wszystko stało się tak szybko – powiedziałem i westchnąłem. – Potrzebuję papierosa. Idziesz? – zapytałem.

– Chodźmy, zanim Jack zacznie mnie szukać. Zabije mnie – zachichotał.

Poszliśmy na przód domu i usiedliśmy na schodach werandy. – Boże, to jest zabijające –narzekałem i zacząłem rozwiązywać mój krawat. – Garnitur małpy.

Jake zaśmiał się. – Nie pozwól, aby Ma albo Alice usłyszały cię. Daj, pomogę ci – zaoferował i w chwilę miałem ściągnięte te cholerstwo.

Zapaliłem papierosa i podałem paczkę Jake'owi, zapalił swojego. – Jak się trzymasz?

– Zaskakująco dobrze – uśmiechnąłem się i przymknąłem oczy. – Czas tak szybko leci, stary. Czasami myślę, że obudzę się pewnego dnia i wrócę do dni, kiedy go poznałem. Tak bardzo się zmienił, Jake.

– Wiem, co masz na myśli. Mogę nie mieć biologicznego dziecka, ale czuję to samo z Trishą. Przeklinam dzień, gdy jakiś głupek zabierze ją od nas – narzekał.

– Cóż, moja dziewczynka nigdzie się nie wybiera – powiedziałem i wzruszyłem ramionami. – I nie nazywaj mojego syna głupkiem – zachichotałem.

– Och, wybiera. Za mniej niż sześć miesięcy zaczyna liceum, a potem wybierze się do college'u i zanim sobie to uświadomisz, małe gówno przyjdzie i wykradnie ją prosto sprzed twoich oczu – powiedział i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

– Pieprz się, Jake – spojrzałem na niego. – Jest za młoda i bądźmy szczerzy. Amelia chce iść w ślady Willa. To się nie stanie przynajmniej przez najbliższe dziesięć lat.

– Skąd to wiesz? – zachichotał.

– Po prostu powiedzmy, że mam swoje sposoby z moją dziewczyną. Wczoraj byliśmy w kiosku i zapytałem ją, czy zdecydowała co chce robić profesjonalnie. Powiedziała „Tatusiu, chcę pomóc Willowi. Więc po skończeniu liceum, pójdę albo do szkoły ekonomicznej albo szkoły biznesu. Gdy skończę, skupię się na mojej karierze. Poza tym ktoś musi przynosić jedzenie na nasz stół" – uśmiechnąłem się. – Moja dziewczynka jest mądra i wie, co jest dla niej najlepsze.

Jake parsknął. – Jeśli ten mały skurwiel zawoła „kochanie", pukając do jej drzwi, to nie ma nic, co mógłbyś zrobić tylko się z tym pogodzić.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieliśmy cicho i paliliśmy zanim wizja lawendy nie stanęła przede mną i zaczęła tupać nogą o ziemię. Uśmiechnąłem się i niepewnie spojrzałem. – Ta dziecinko?

– Obiecałeś mi mój pierwszy taniec i nie mogę z nikim tańczyć, zanim nie zatańczymy, tatusiu – marudziła. – Will poprosił mnie do tańca i powiedziałam nie.

– Mój Boże, jesteś taka jak twoja matka, co mnie czasami przeraża – powiedziałem prawdomównie. – Nigdy nie zmieniaj tego kim jesteś dla kogoś, kochanie.

– Głupi, tatuś – zachichotała i przytuliła mnie. – Chodź. Chcę tańczyć.

Złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na wesele. Gdy doszliśmy na mały taneczny parkiet, obróciłem ją, sprawiając, że zachichotała i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

– Mam najlepszego partnera.

Zachichotałem i pocałowałem czubek jej głowy. – Tak bardzo cię kocham, dziecinko.

– Tak jak ja kocham cię, tatku, nawet jeśli czasami mnie złościsz. Zawsze będziesz moim numerem jeden – powiedziała cicho.

I właśnie tam, tym jednym prostym zdaniem, rozpływałem się w jej rękach. Mogłaby mną ugniatać jak by chciała. – Czy możesz zrobić mi małą przysługę?

– Cokolwiek – powiedziała i uniosła głowę, aby na mnie spojrzeć.

– Nie dorastaj – powiedziałem, podniosłem ją i okręciłem dookoła. Głośno pisnęła, sprawiając, że kilka głów odwróciło się w naszym kierunku.

– Będziesz dalej tak ze mną tańczył, kiedy _dorosnę? –_ zapytała.

– Cholera, taa – powiedziałem. – Moglibyśmy zapisać się na te gówniane tańce, na które Nana zmuszała mnie, abym chodził, kiedy byłem dzieckiem.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. – Naprawdę?

– Jasne, cukiereczku – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niej.

Przetańczyliśmy kilka piosenek, a potem przyszedł Will. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, kiedy ja zmarszczyłem brwi. – Nie martw się, staruszku. Wciąż będziesz jej ulubieńcem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i poklepałem go po plecach. – Chcę ją z powrotem.

Rozejrzałem się i znalazłem moją dziewczynę, która siedziała sama i piła szampana. Kiedy nasze oczy spotkały się, uśmiechnęła się i opróżniła kieliszek. Podszedłem do niej i wyciągnąłem moją dłoń w jej kierunku.

– Moja damo, czy mogę prosić o ten taniec? – zapytałem i delikatnie schyliłem głowę.

– Będę zaszczycona – zachichotała i delikatnie się zarumieniła. Była boska.

Zaczęliśmy się powoli poruszać, a ona położyła swoją głowę na mojej klatce. Pocałowałem wnętrze jej dłoni i spojrzała na mnie. – Sprawiłaś, że jestem taki szczęśliwi – wyszeptałem i pocałowałem czubek jej nosa.

– Tak samo – uśmiechnęła się. – Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mi, sześć miesięcy temu, że nasz syn tego dnia się ożeni, roześmiałabym się.

– Wiem. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, ale wiesz co? Zasłużył na to – westchnąłem. – Uszczęśliwia go, więc dlaczego czekać, kiedy wie, że to ta jedyna?

– To dziwne. Jego rodzina szybko się powiększy i będąc szczerą nie jestem gotowa, żeby zostać babcią – zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie jesteś gotowa, aby twoje dziecko miało dziecko – zachichotałem.

Lekko uderzyła mnie w klatkę i pociągnęła nosem. – Czasami zamykam oczy i myślę, że wbiega do pokoju i krzyczy: „Mamusiu, zobacz, co narysowałem dla ciebie w szkole."

– A co z innymi dziećmi? – zapytałem ją, a ona parsknęła.

– Cztery są wystarczające, Aniele. Poza tym mam podwiązane jajowody, pamiętasz?

– Rozwiąż je – drażniłem się.

– Marz dalej, kochanie – zachichotała.

– Eh, musiałem spróbować – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem.

Kiedy w powietrzu zabrzmiała piosenka "Ain't no mountain" Marvin's Gaye, Julie przybiegła, złapała dłoń swojego ojca i zaczęli tańczyć. Pocałowałem moją żonę, okręciłem ją dwa razy i zaczęliśmy tańczyć do muzyki, sprawiając, że głośno się zaśmiała. Spojrzałem na Willa, który wciąż tańczył z Amelią. Nasze oczy się spotkały i uśmiechnął się. „Kocham cię, tato" wypowiedział bezgłośnie, a moje oczy zaświeciły się łzami.

Mogłem wybrać inną ścieżkę od tej jaką napisało dla mnie życie, ale nie zrobiłem tego i jestem szczęśliwy. Mam rodzinę, którą bezwarunkowo kocham, miłość mojego życia w moim ramionach i czwórkę wspaniałych dzieci. Pamiętam, gdy Will powiedział mi, że kocha mnie tak bardzo, że zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko. To sprawiło, że myślałem o Carlisle'ie. Nigdy nie pogodzę się z tym, co nam zrobił, ale wniosek był jeden: Carlisle i jego zachowanie sprawiły, że stałem się tym kim jestem.

Byłem mężczyzną, który zabiłby każdego, kto spróbowałby skrzywdzić jego dzieci, właściwie _zabiłem. _Stałem się ojcem, który sprawił, że moje dzieci wygłaszały jak dumne są, że mają mnie za ojca. Nie byłem bezbłędny, uwierzcie mi nie byłem, ale zrobiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby nie powtarzać swoich błędów. Zanim Will wszedł do mojego życia, oddychałem tylko dlatego, że musiałem. Teraz żyję dla nich, mojej rodziny.

Poza tym, nagroda jaką dostałem za moje popieprzone życie była warta każdej wylanej łzy, każdy ból jaki czułem i każda samotna noc jaką spędziłem.

_**KONIEC**_

_**A/N **_ To już jest koniec, dziękuje wszystkim za to, że czytali i komentowali to opowiadanie, bo to wasze komentarze bardzo często wpływały, że zasiadałam do tłumaczenia, kiedy już nic mi się nie chciało.

Dziękuje wszystkim betom, za pracę jaką włożyły wraz ze mną w to opowiadanie, wiem, że czasami nie jest ze mną łatwo.

Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie przypadło wam do gustu, dla mnie jest ono jednym z ulubionych.

Myślę, że w epilogu zostało powiedziane już wszystko, a historia kończy się w najodpowiedniejszym momencie.

Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia przy tłumaczeniu Whenever You Call.


End file.
